Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine: Talento o Ferox
by El Redentor 777
Summary: Hace años los héroes solo eran ficción pura, son embargo la realidad supero esa ficción, ahora nacen humanos capaces de enfrentar a los ferox, criaturas que atacan a los humanos con tan de sobrevivir, sin embargo los talentos son los responsables para ayudar a la humanidad, pero antes, deben practicar en academias para volverse más fuertes, los O'C de mi fic mixed match challengue.
1. El inicio de un talento

**Aquí el redentor 777, otro fanfic de hachinai, este tiene una trama algo parecía a Boku no Pico academia, asterisk gakuen o asterisk war y etc, pero con los personajes del juego/anime de hachigatsu no cinderella Nine y los O'C del fic de mixed match challengue, será confuso al principio, por lo que dudas y preguntas adelante en los reviews.**

**Los O'C en los primeros capítulos tendrán mayor protagonismo, así que aguanten hasta las chicas de Satogama originales.**

**Razones por la que hago el fic es por qué prácticamente me he enamorado del anime/juego y sus personajes, también por qué los lectores me inspiraron en hacerlo.**

**Ya saben de mi estilo de escritura, PDV punto de vista, 'pensamientos', en negritas idioma de la persona, "doble comas" mensajes, plática de llamadas y otras cosas.**

**Advertencia, los personajes de hachinai son de KADOGAWA, los O'C si me pertenecen, esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento y para mis lectores. (es la única vez que haré disclaimers ya que es cansado hacerlos).**

* * *

En una ciudad modernizada se podía notar a varias personas quienes estaban siendo atacadas, la criatura tenía aspecto peculiar, físicamente y también de rostro.

Tenía un cuerpo un slime y adentro traía una especies de esferas, lo extraño e inusual fue que la criatura tenía un rostro con dos puntos negros y una especie de boca que era un agujero que podía trasladarse en cualquier área del cuerpo.

En un centro de investigación se podía ver a varios soldados con sus computadoras y se podía apreciar que aparecía un mapa en la pantalla señalando un lugar.

-señor, detectamos la presencia de un ferox-dijo un hombre.

-¿de que tipo?-dijo el capitán del grupo pero no pudo responder-¡ya no importa manden a los talentos de inmediato!-

-enseguida señor-dijo mientras tecleaban los soldados mientras veían nombres.

En eso varios humanos que tenían diferencias que los demás estos llegaron de inmediato al lugar donde se econtrata la criatura.

-un ferox más, bueno veamos de qué es capaz de hacer-dijo uno de los tanto que habían en el lugar quienes estaban equipados.

-tranquilos todo el mundo hemos llegado-dijo el que lideraba atacándole a la bestia.

La bestia recibió daño pero esta gruño y decidio atacar también a su enemigo.

En el año 19xx el planeta tierra sufrió un evento que marcó la diferencia nueva en la raza humana, un cometa había impactado en el planeta tierra desarrollando un nuevo talento.

Los bebes que nacían tenían la característica de cuando lloraban estos brillaban en un tono dorado, a este fenómeno lo llamaron "ímpetu", cada persona en el mundo desarrolló un poder único y especial.

Sin embargo el cometa no solo dejo eso si no que también a las bestias llamadas ferox, que atacaban a los civiles y se alimentaban de humanos, las armas humanas eran inútiles contra ellos, sin embargo los jóvenes con ímpetu eran los únicos capaces de frenarlos.

Las organizaciones de cada país decidieron abrir academias especiales para entrenar a esas personas con el fenómeno cambiando el nombre a talento para enfrentar a las partículas.

Solo hay 8 países en el mundo que tienen academias de preparatoria para entrenar a esos muchachos y jóvenes estudiantes con el poder o talento ímpetu.

Esos países eran Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia, China, India, Corea del Sur y Japón.

En el año 2000 se abrió una reforma en el cual cada país tenía a su propio representante joven y capaz de pelear con los profesionales.

**Ahora en la época actual.**

El mundo actual era mucho más moderno que antes, mejoraron mucho la tecnología dándole un terreno y arquitectura futurista, sin embargo muy pocos países o más bien los potencia mundial eran los que tenían esta tecnología.

Los paises representados era los que más adelantados estaban en tecnología y también en recursos de trabajo, dinero y estilo de vida coloquial.

Se podía ver a varios alumnos bajando de un auto bus quien empezaba a bajar a alumnos de dicho transporte, también traía maletas con ellos.

Mientras caminaban se podía ver a un alumno bajar con una maleta grande, tenía el cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color.

-¡espéreme Hibiki y Shinji!-dijo y llamó la atención de dos chicos.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello color humo y ojos azul alargados con lentes y el otro tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos rojizos claros.

-¿por qué tantas cosas?-dijo Hibiki.

-¿por qué no le pediste a alguien que se las llevarán por ti?-dijo Shinji.

-pues viviremos aquí los próximos tres años, además traerlas yo es gratis-

Los tres mirarían al frente, el logro de la academia Satogama, el logro era un girasol dorado y el resto era de color vino tinto.

-¡ahí empieza nuestra exitosa historia!-dijo Kudo apuntando ala entrada de la academia.

En eso los tres notaron que envista dores estaban interrogando a algunos alumnos que pasaban por la academia.

-tanta prensa por chicos que entran a la academia-dijo Shinji.

-entrar a Satogama no es muy fácil-dijo Hibiki y los dos voltearon a un lado y vieron que Kudo no estaba ya con ellos y que había dejado las maletas aún lado de ambos.

-¡estudiaba en la secundaria Seijo, hacia baseball antes, mi comida favorita es!-

-¿Cómo puede hablarles como si nada?-dijo Shinji.

-¡Kudo, tus cosas se las van a robar!-dijo Hibiki mientras avanzaba hacia el con Shinji.

-eh, si ya voy-dijo volteando.

-es Shinji ¿verdad?-dijo un reportero con micrófono-¡vino Jinguji Shinji!-

Los reporteros ignoraron por completo a Kudo y se dirigieron hacia el peli castaño claro quién fue rodeado por varios reporteros.

-Jinguji Shinji-san ¿tienes alguna aspiración al empezar tu vida escolar aquí?-

-me esforzaré-dijo el chico simplemente.

-¿por qué dejaste Seijo por Satogama?, tu hermana gemela Sayaka Jinguji-san es aspirante al poder de representante de Japón, ¿te dijo algo?-el chico al escuchar el nombre de su hermana cambio sus expresiones faciales.

-felicidades por entrar-dijo una reportera acercándose a Kudo e Hibiki-es para el canal de xx, ¿puedo tomarles una foto?-

-este…no e-antes de que Hibiki dijera algo fue interrumpido por Kudo quien lo abrazo por el hombro y haciendo una seña de amor y paz.

-¡todas las que quieran!-en eso la mujer tomo las fotos y empezó a grabar.

-los vimos hace un momento con Jinguji-san, ¿Cuál es su relación?-

-pues…Shinji y yo asistimos a Seijo y nos conocemos bien, además Hibiki y yo terminamos haciendo una rivalidad pero con una gran amistad-dijo Kudo.

-no respondas por mi-dijo en voz baja.

En eso la reportará recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-ven aquí-el jefe se la llevó hacia otro lado regalándola-¡idiota!, este año hay muchachos increíbles en la clase élite te dije que fueras por ellos-

-pero dijiste que fuera por los más prometedores, el peli negro solo entro con suerte-

-si buscas a alguien ve con Souta Haraguchi un joven prometedor como su hermano, o una ímpetu de sangre pura de la clase élite Ryō Shinonome, habiendo personas como ellos, ¿por qué vas por uno que irá al dormitorio vacío?-

-¡por qué fue genial en la prueba de ingreso!-dijo la mujer señalándole con el dedo-¡así que cuál es tu ambición!-

El chico al escucharle sonreiría con brillo y el salto hasta estar encima de una estatua llamando la atención de todos.

-¡ser el mejor ímpetu de Japón!-

Los reporteros aplaudieron al escucharle y también alguien más lo había visto.

-¡hey Kudo!-dijo un castaño de ojos del mismo color y de piel blanca, un extranjero, el saludaba con la mano en alto-¿eres tú **compadrito**?-

-Joan Fabregas-dijo el chico y Joan se acercó al peli negro.

-¡me alegro que hallas pasado!-dijo sonriendo.

-¿a mi enserio hehehe?-dijo Kudo riendo y notando algo-¿no te metiste en problemas legales?

-oh, pues tuve que hacer muchas cosas, aún que los que más me exigieron fueron los americanos-dijo el joven.

-jefe ¿ese no es…?-dijo la reportera soprendida.

-uno de los mejores, Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, hizo una gran polémica y noticia al ser el primer mexicano y latino en entrar a una academia de ímpetu, ¿por qué habla con el?-

En eso alguien paso en frente de ellos y todos miraron atentos a esa persona.

Era una chica de cabello jengibre y con una mirada alegra y sonriente, también traía la corbata de la clase élite y cuando Ryō Shinonome miro a la chica puso determinación en ella.

-esa no es, ¡Arihara Tsubasa!, tuvo la mejor nota de los primeros año-

La chica caminaba junto a otras chicas más quienes también tuvieron bastante rango en la lucha por clasificación y en las entradas.

A su lado Kawakita Tomoe, su Ímpetu era el de crear una buena estrategia para acorralar a su oponente, puede atraer cosas con gravedad y lanzarlas.

La siguiente era Nozaki Yuuki, una chica que parecía Modelo a primera vista, su ímpetu consistía en lanzar agua y crearla también.

Waka Suzuki quien estaba casi liderando al grupo junto a Tsubasa caminaba ignorando a todos, su familia también tenía un gran prestigio y su hermano ya era un talento puro, su habilidad al igual que su hermano consistía en crear plantas que atacaban a los oponentes.

La chica con vestimentas de gato parecía tener algo de timidez a las personas, Akane Ukita, a pesar de haber obtenido la más baja nota, pero fue de las mejores, su ímpetu la llevo a ello, tiene el talento de transformarse en un felino y atacar.

Ayaka Nakano, su familia es una prestigiosa dirigente de noticieros y reportajes, ella tiene el talento de saber los pensamientos de los demás, mirar sus puntos débiles y saber que harán después, sin embargo también tenía mucha fuerza física y era muy veloz.

-ellas seis, ¡son las que clasificaron a la clase élite!-dijo la reportera y en eso todos la rodearon aún que algunos se quedaron con Shinonome.

-¿soy yo o toda la clase élite son chicas?-dijo Kudo.

-serás tonto, ¿acaso no sabes el porque?-el peli negro vio confundido al peli humo.

-¿no entiendo? Sabes algo de eso Shinji-el peli castaño claro asitiria-¿por qué no me lo dicen?-

-**tranquilos yo lo hago**, Kudo yo lo haré, eso era por qué Satogama se hizo mixta este año-dijo Joan y el peli negro comprendería-al parecer había muchas academia femeninas y por orden del consejo de estudiantes en Japón, decidieron hacer Satogama y unas pocas escuelas más mixtas o combinándolas por el escaso número de alumnos que habían-

-entiendo-dijo Kudo.

-bueno, ahora vallamos a nuestros dormito-dijo Hibiki pero una voz los interrumpió.

-valla hay si hermosas damas en el lugar-dijo un chico de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color, algunas reporteras callejón al encanto del chico y un par de chicas lo mirarían.

-¿ese tipo también quedó?-dijo el peli humo con un goton.

-si, Daisuke Yasmina, tanto yo como el estuvimos en el mismo grupo-dijo Joan.

-¿pero como sobrevivieron ustedes?, escuche que les tocó con Shinonome-san-dijo Shinji.

-si, tenemos entendido que ella acabó con casi todos ustedes-dijo Kudo.

-bueno en realidad sí acabó con algunos de los alumnos y quedamos muy pocos, sin embargo por accidente Yasmina tocó el pecho de Shinonome-san y lo aplasto, humillo, avergonzó e incluso lo brutalizo-

-pero…eso no explica por qué sobrevivió-dijo Hibiki.

-la regla era afuera del límite del espacio o hasta que el tiempo acabara, pero de tan enojada que ella estaba no se dio cuenta que el tiempo se había acabado y eso dio que pasara la prueba-dijo Joan cruzándose de brazos y algunos de ellos se imaginaron lo doloroso que debió haber sido eso.

-pero…no había regla de que los menos útiles o que no podían hacer nada quedaban afuera-dijo Kudo.

-si, pero lo aceptaron por su gran resistencia y haber aguantado eso golpes mortales-los chicos tendrían una gota en sus nucas y el chico de cabello rosa miro al grupo.

-oh, **jola amigo comou estás**-dijo tratando de hablar en español.

-**hola**, veo que saliste del hospital-dijo Joan sonriendo.

-si, no fue nada, me recupere a tiempo también, por cierto veo que la banda aumento también-dijo mirando a Shinji y Hibiki.

-ya habíamos estado antes que ustedes dos-dijo el peli humo acomodándose sus lentes.

-prácticamente yo estaba aún en **México**-dijo Joan cruzándose de brazos.

-miren al menos podemos iniciar un buen curso, adelante vallamos a dentro todos-dijo Yasmina caminado y los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

En eso Kudo sintió que alguien lo observaba y al voltear atrás vio un par de ojos azules curiosos pero no le tomo mucha importancia a ello.

Los chicos al llegar mirarían el número de sus dormitorios, al parecer a los cinco les habían tocado juntos con alguien más.

-¿Quién podría ser?-dijo Kudo cuestionando.

-tal ves otro alumno que tuvo suerte en pasar-dijo Shinji.

-espero que sea una chiquilla-dijo Yasmina mientras frotaba sus manos.

-no seas tonto, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos toque con una chica-dijo Hibiki.

-hay posibilidades amigo mío-Hibiki al igual que Kudo miraron extrañados y Yasmina con esperanza, a Shinji le valía-el porcentaje de alumnos masculinos es de apenas un 85% recuerden que hace unos meses confirmaron el hacerla mixta, así que somos un número reducido en varones-

-pero…aún así es bastante exagerado-dijo el peli humo.

-bueno, solo es una suposición-dijo Joan mientras abría la puerta.

-espero que tu suposición sea cierta-dijo Yasmina con esperanza.

Al entrar a la habitación los chicos vieron que era una habitación bastante normal, nada diferente, había una sala y comedor con una gran tele con sillones y un balcón, a los dos lados opuestos unas puertas de madera, al abrirlas había una habitación que eran iguales, tres camas individuales, con una puerta que los llevaba al baño.

-no era lo que esperaba pero estoy sastifecho-dijo Kudo.

-agarremos habitaciones entonces-cuando iban a decidir Yasmina arrastró a Joan con el.

-mi amigo mexicano y yo hemos decidido compartir con el nuevo que no ha llegado-dijo el peli rosado con mala mañana.

-¿lo hice?-dijo con duda el castaño oscuro.

-por su puesto-dijo pellizcándose le brazo discretamente.

-eh..si-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y Kudo miraba a los dos con sus lentes totalmente blancos por la luz y se los acomodaría mostrando sus alargados ojos azules.

-muy bien no pondremos objeciones-dijo el chico.

-¿que es lo que sigue?-dijo Shinji.

-al parecer la ceremonia de apertura dará comienzo en unos minutos, debemos ir al auditorio-dijo Hibiki mirando el horario del día que era más relleno.

-bueno que esperamos-dijo Joan dejando sus cosas en la habitación opuesta al igual que Yasmina quien estaba fantaseando.

**En el auditorio.**

Los chicos cuando llegaron al auditorio, apreciaron algo real, efectivamente habían una nula cantidad de chicos y mayoría de chicas, además todos eran de primer grado, los chicos tenían asientos asignados así que se separaron para tomar los asientos indicados.

Al llegar el peli negro miro que algunos miraban hacia el, pero luego miro su alrededor para ver que ahí estaba la peli jengibre de hace un rato, quien al notar la mirada de esos ojos negros ella sonreiría y con un cálido hola con su mano saludo a Kudo quien devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y también el saludo a la chica.

-¿quién es el que está saludando a Arihara-san?-Tomoe Kawakita escucho un comentario de una alumna y también vio la escena.

-ese idiota volvió a llamar la atención de nuevo-dijo una voz fría alado de la chica.

El sujeto que tenía a su lado…no parecía ser una persona muy amigable, por sentía que ese chico conocía al peli negro que saludo a su amiga, pero por el miedo que le tuvo y por su mirada ella no le hablo mirando a otro lado.

-¡tu!, ¿¡como es que estás aquí!?-dijo una voz que alertó a muchos.

Se apreciaba a Shinonome quien quería golpear a Yasmina quien estaba al otro lado, sin embargo Joan la detuvo al ser mas alto y fuerte que ella al no usar sus Ímpetu solo tenían fuerza de un humano entrenado común y corriente.

-hola primor-dijo Yasmina en tono coqueto y eso hizo que se enojara más aún.

-¿puedes dejar de provocarla?, estoy tratando de defenderte-dijo Joan mientras la calmaba poniéndola en su asiento y el castaño se dirigía al suyo que estaba atrás de la peli azul.

En eso los alumnos miraron al frente del ecenario, lo primero que vinieron fue el discurso de la directora que veía acompañada de la sub directora quién era una mujer de lentes y cabello lila.

El discurso solo fue una bienvenida casual sin embargo lo bueno fue cuando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil llego.

-alumno y alumnas de primer grado, sean todos bienvenidos, me llamo Shiho Noumi soy estudiante de segundo año, estarán estudiando aquí los próximos tres años en cómo mejorar su ímpetu, también en cómo ser un talento en el futuro-dijo ella mientras activaba un holograma en lo que resultaba ser una especie de presentación y salía una escala.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Joan mirando la pirámide.

-les explicaré un poco del sistema de la academia, en la prepa Satogama hay prestigios como podrán ver para los alumnos, el más bajo es el amateur, sin embargo se puede subir de rango y también dependiendo el tipo de clase, después del estudiante normal está el semi pro, después el pro por último la clase Élite, actualmente contamos con once estudiantes de la clase élite, me gustaría que pasen las que quedaron en la clase élite de primer grado-

En eso las siete chicas caminaron hasta llegar al escenario, hubieron muchos murmuras y también muy pocos podían apreciar la tensión que habían entre Ryō y Tsubasa.

-como verán las únicas que han entrado como élite son chicas, no se preocupen, haremos pruebas al final del semestre para que tengan oportunidad más alumnos en entrar, sin embargo el número será restringido-dijo ella y algunos alumnos se mirarían entre si-lo alumnos varones tendrán oportunidad para entrar, pero escogeremos a los alumnos por decisión unánime del consejo estudiantil, los profesores y la sub-directora, la directora no lo hará ya que estará ocupada con el resto de directores de las demás academias de Japón-

Los alumnos fruncieron el ceño al ver eso y sabían que tendrían mucha competencia al entrar a la clase élite y participar en los torneos nacionales e internacionales.

-al parecer no tenemos clase élite en el tercer grado tiene explicaciones por los cambios pero aún lado ese tema, entrenen para que lleguen a nuestro nivel-dijo la presidenta despidiéndose y las chicas bajaron del escenario.

Los alumnos después de terminar la conferencia se dirigieron a las clases.

**En clases.**

-ok muchachos vengan para aca-dijo una voz familiar para Joan.

-**no mames**-dijo el castaño y los chicos miraron a su amigo, el hombre se parecía a el con la estatura equivalente de Hibiki y Kudo, la diferencia era que su piel era morena canela, su cabello y ojos negros y una gran barba y bigote como si fuera arabe.

-yo me llamo **Alfonso Fabregas Carill**o, seré su entrenador de clases de lucha impectaria y de talento, les diré en qué consiste las clases-

-¿dijo Fabregas?-dijo Kudo mientras miraba a Joan.

-tal parece que si-dijo Hibiki también mirando al mexicano.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con ese hombre?-preguntó Shinji arqueando una ceja.

-pues…-el castaño trato de responder pero el hombre siguió hablando.

-¡les diré algo, el ejercicio que harán será equitativo!, ¡si harán cien largatijas serán cien lagartijas bien echas para ambos sexos!, ¡si harán pesas, las harán!, ¡no importa si son hombre mujer gay o lesbiana o incluso mi propio hijo!-el señor dijo mirando al castaño quien se rasco la cabeza, luego de eso parpadearon y gritarían de sorpresa.

-wow, jamás pensé que tu pase entrenará talentos-dijo Yasmina.

-soy un talento de segunda generación, mi papá fue un talento conocido en Estados Unidos, a pesar de que representó un país que no era el nuestro por nacionalidad-dijo con el ceño fruncido y apretando su mano.

-¡empezaremos hoy con 100 largatijas, 100 sentadillas y 100 abdominales-toda la clase miraria en shock total eso-¡luego de eso correr 10 kilómetros y hacerlo todos los días, hasta quedar calvo!-

-¿quedar calvos?-dijo Hibiki con una gota anime.

-no quiero quedar calva-dijo una alumna.

-si el cabello de una dama es su vida-dijo otra chica.

-¡no quiero quejas a correr!-dijo el señor y los alumnos hicieron caso mientras hacían las largatijas y Kudo decia.

-por qué tu padre tomo un ejercicio de Juan ponch man-(vean niño güero y entenderán)

-serie mexicana, mataremos de un golpe-dijo Joan.

-mis brazos-en eso trono los brazos de Yasmina.

-¡no pienses en dolor sigue haciéndolas!-dijo el señor Fabregas a un lado de Yasmina quien tenía el rostro azul sus ojos con arterias y con saliva saliendo de su boca.

En eso hicieron sentadillas que fueron más fáciles, al terminar de correr los 10 kilómetros algunos alumnos estarían jadeando o de cansancio.

-tu padre es un delmonio-dijo un alumno al azar.

-lleva a entrenándome desde los cinco años, no digan nada-dijo Joan y todos miraron con pena al castaño.

-¡ahora zig-zag con las llantas!-unos cuantos alumnos lo hacían en velocidad normal y habían diez puestos con llantas en donde hacían zig-zag-¡mas rápidos, mi mande que esta paralitica lo hace más veloz que ustedes!-

Joan quien estaba haciendo el ejercicio se detuvo mirando a su padre.

-tranquilo capta el chiste-el muchacho rodó sus ojos mientras hacía los ejercicios rápidos al igual que Kudo, Hibiki, Shinji y sorprendentemente Yasmina.

los cinco chicos eran bastantes competitivos y más con los ejercicios Fuertes.

-¡ahora levanten este bloque con los ante brazos!-dijo el señor señalándolos y los chicos mirarían, Joan puso los brazos y levanto apenas el bloque quedando con las rodillas flexionadas y con el rostro rojo.

-¿tan pesado está?-dijo Hibiki quien estuvo en la misma situación y tuvo complicaciones para levantar el bloque quedando en la misma pose que Joan.

Los alumnos hicieron lo mismo teniendo la misma complicación del levantamiento sin embargo, Kudo noto algo extraño en los bloques de sus compañeros.

-¡no dijo que iba a ser equitativo profesor!, ¡estos bloques son más pesados que los de nuestro compañeros!-

-¡quieres entrar a la clase élite niño!-dijo el señor acercándose a su cara.

-s…si-dijo el peli negro un poso asustado.

-pues hacer esto les dará ventaja, ¡ahora denme cinco vueltas!-en eso los chicos hicieron las caminadas con los pasos sintiendo el ejercicio intenso en todo el cuerpo-¡el piso va a desaparecer así que corran rapido!-en eso el piso empezó a desaparecer y los alumnos apresuraron el paso

-soy yo o parece al ejercicio de dragón ball súper-dijo Shinji.

-solo espero que no nos teletransporte y nos caiga una bola de la destruccion-dijo Hibiki.

-créeme, con lo que ha pasado ahora nada me sorprende-dijo Kudo.

-hm, muy bien le pondremos más intensidad-dijo mientras el hombre sacaba un par de perros…chihuahuas.

-¡corran!-dijo Joan mientras apresuraba el paso.

-esas cosas que nos van a hacer, son más pequeñas que una hormiga-en eso un chihuahua empezó a morder a Yasmina quien trataba de quitarse al animal.

-¡será mejor apresurarnos!-dijo Hibiki mientras seguía a Joan seguido de los demás.

Unas horas después los chicos terminaron la clase y todos estarían bebiendo agua o refrescándose al estar en su tiempo libre.

-jamás había entrenado de esta forma-dijo Yasmina mientras tenía aruñones y mordisco en todos lados de su cuerpo.

-no te quejes, también me mordieron a mi-dijo Hibiki.

-menos mal que no tenían rabia, no quiero que me pongan diez inyecciones-dijo Kudo.

-eso no es tan importante como seguir de pie, además lo haremos el resto del año, por cierto, ¿habrá clases de teoría o algo por el estilo?-dijo Shinji.

-no, las clases son entrenamientos, también entrenaremos nuestro ímpetu, mente, estrategias y también cuando peleemos contra ferox-dijo Hibiki.

-además hay que estar preparados también en peleas normales, hay talentos rivales que pueden desactivar los ímpetu de las personas, muchos quedan invulnerables después de perder sus habilidades-explicó Joan.

-ahora entiendo por qué tu padre nos metió tremenda maltratada-dijo Yasmina con los ojos blancos y más por lo que pasaron.

-comamos algo, un estómago vacío mí es bueno en estos casos-dijo Shinji.

-¡estamos deacuerdo!-dijeron los chicos.

**La coCena.**

Al llegar la cocina tenía alumnos de diferentes grupos tanto primero, segundo y tercer grado, al recibir sus respectivas comidas los chicos tomarían asiento.

-¿es enserio?-dijo Hibiki mirando lo que desayunaba Joan.

-no voy a discutir contigo sobre gastronomía mexicana-

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Kudo.

-al parecer tienen comidas internacionales aquí-dijo Shinji mirando al menú que estaba digital en una pantalla arriba.

En eso los chicos miraron que las chicas caminaban hacia la cocina.

-¡miren es la clase élite!-dijo un alumno.

Esta vez no eran siete chicas las que estaban reunidas ya, ahora son un total de doce con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quién era el más alto puesto de la academia.

-¿tan famosas son?-dijo Kudo mientras veía como se dirigían a unos escalones.

-es normal, sus talentos son únicos-dijo Shinji mientras ignoraba la situación.

-si muy talentosas-dijo el peli rosado quien más bien veía las tres medidas de las chicas y reía un poco en voz baja.

-bastardo pervertidor-dijo Hibiki en voz baja.

En eso Tsubasa miro hacia la mesa de los chicos y ella camino hacia esta.

-¿Tsubasa?-Tomoe dijo en voz baja.

-¿oye tú eres el que estaba aún lado mío en la presentación?-el peli negro miro hacia la chica y el asistiría ligeramente-¡genial!, ¡me llamo Arihara Tsubasa es un gusto!-

-ah, eso ya lo sabia-la jengibre estaría extrañada-eres muy famosa, era eso-

-oh, ya veo, no lo sabía-dijo tiendo torpemente.

-este…¿qué sucede Arihara-san?-dijo el peli negro.

-oh, eso, bueno desde que te vi he notado gran potencial en ti, me gustaría que algún día llegaras a la clase élite-dijo ella y Kudo sonreiría mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

-gra…gracias-dijo el chico.

-nos veremos pronto, si tienes alguna duda o quieres mejorar tu régimen de entrenamiento puedes venir a preguntarme todo lo que quieras-dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

-una élite te reconoció eso es increíble-dijo Hibiki.

-¿eh..perdón?-dijo Kudo y el peli humo casi se face palmea.

-no importa, al menos ya tiene una ventaja-dijo Joan.

-¿ventaja?-

-¡si!, ¡una chica linda y popular te hablo viejo!, ¿¡sabes lo que significa eso!?-dijo Yasmina.

-eh…-Kudo sonreiria algo nervioso a esto.

-¿Qué raro?, ¿conocera arihara-san de algún lado?-

-eso fue bastante extraño-

-¡me hubiera gustado que me hablara a mi!-

-es tan amable-

Los alumnos hablaban, decían palabras al azar y un estudiante no parecía contento en los alrededores, adema habían chicos con el que miraban del mismo modo.

**Con la clase élite.**

En donde habían subido la clase élite era un comedor exclusivo con sirvientes y chefs de cinco estrellas, también los alimentos eran de gran calidad.

De ahí se encontraban todas comiendo calmadas.

-¿Quién era ese chico Tsubasa?-dijo Iwaki.

-durante la plática estaba alado mío, me llamo mucho la atención-dijo ella.

-¿Qué raro? Pensé que le pedirías una cita o algo por el estilo-dijo Aoi y Tsubasa escupió su bebida mientras tosía.

-Asada-senpai, ¿que está diciendo?-

-bueno tienes muy buenos gustos sabes-dijo Iwaki sincera.

-Tomo-chií-dijo buscando que la defendiera alguien de la carrilla.

-la verdad creo que no estaría nada mal-dijo la peli negra de ojos verdes-pero aún así Tsubasa, llamaste mucho la atención-

-bueno lo siento-dijo ella.

-aparte pudiste haber sido tocada por el pervertido-dijo Ryō quien parecía molesta.

-¿pervertido?-dijo Yuuki algo extrañada.

-¡hay un pervertido aquí!-dijo asustada Maiko, mirando a todos lados.

-no tranquilízate Kurashiki-senpai, no lo hay-dijo Tomoe calmando a la peli roja.

-por cierto, chicas ahora que estamos en la clase élite y tenemos entrenamientos exclusivos, ¿se puede enfrentar a alumnos para darles un mejor impulso y confianza?-

-se puede al menos que nosotras lo aprobemos-dijo la presidenta.

-además hay alumnos que quieren probar su ímpetu contra los demás y ponerse aprueba, la academia aceptó que también halla combates mixtos-dijo la peli negra de ojos azul llamada Kana Tsukumo.

-increíble, por cierto Arihara-san y Shinonome-san ya han peleado contra chicos antes-pregunto con interés Akane.

-si, el estilo de lucha eran algo diferentes, aveces creo que se contenían-dijo Tsubasa.

-en mi caso llevo entrenando y peleando contra chicos desde que era niña, mi padre me entrenaba con ellos para mejorar mis habilidades-dijo sin mucho interés.

-ya veo, eso significa que son mucho más experimentadas que nosotras-dijo Ayaka.

-para nada, Noumi-senpai y Tsukumo-senpai son del consejo estudiantil desde primero, son más fuertes que nosotras-dijo la peli jengibre mirando a ambas.

-mejora mucho más Arihara-san, de esa manera podrías incluso llegar al puesto de consejo estudiantil también-la chica rubia opaco le diría y Tsubasa sonreiría.

-oigan chicas ¿escucharon que este año hay más chicos y chicas con muy buenos talentos?-dijo Waka quien miraba hacia la ventana que daba vista hacia la cocina.

-el hacer mixta la academia fue una muy buena decisión-dijo la presidenta sonriendo.

-¿no la hiciste mixta por qué las alumnas queríamos chicos en la academia?-dijo Iwaki y las presentes se sonrojarían y Shiho se puso colorada.

-¡no tuve la culpa! Chikage-san y Shizuku-san mandaban cartas de amenaza a muertes de que si no la habíamos mixta que Inglaterra declararía la tercera guerra mundial-

-¿Chikage?, ¡oh Chikage-senpai!, ¿la estudiante de intercambio que viene de Inglaterra que parece modelo?-dijo Tsubasa.

-si…ella-dijo la presidenta rendida.

-bueno al menos esta muy feliz mírenla-dijo Aoi y las chicas mirarían.

Ahí estaba una peli roja tinto quien coqueteaba con varios chicos de la academia e incluso parecía ser que había una parejitas por ahí y ella se metió con ella haciendo que la chica abofeteara al chico y se fuera llorando.

-si conseguimos chicos tengamos cuidado con ella-dijo Ayaka y las demás tendrían una gota anime en sus nucas.

-¿no hay regla que lo prohibe?-dijo Waka.

-¡deberia de haberla eso es muy indecente y vergonzoso!-dijo Shinonome sonrojada.

-¡si las personas no deben besarse en público!-dijo Kurashiki roja como su cabello.

-¿eh?, suenan como si ya tuvieran experiencia en el amor-dijo Aoi.

-…¡qué!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿han tenido una relación antes?-dijo esta vez Tsukumo calmada bebiendo agua.

-que…¿que saben ustedes?-dijo Maiko y luego las alumnas las rodearían.

-¿los has estado?-dijo intrigada Akane.

-eres increíble Kurashiki-senpai-dijo Yuuki más con admiración-danos consejos-

-¡ehhh! Esperen no lo he estado-dijo Ryō.

-yo tampoco chicas-en eso algunas sintieron decepción.

-no importa, al menos, no se nos adelantaron-dijo Iwaki.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-dijo Maiko.

-te lo diremos cuando seas más grande-dijo Aoi dándole palmaditas en su cabeza a la peli roja.

-¡tenemos la misma edad!-dijo ella mientras apartaba su mano.

Las chicas se divertían tenían do su platica normal, sin embargo en Waka miro que Tsukumo quién era la más seria y callada del grupo miraba en la ventana, la chica por curiosidad miro al mismo lado y su rostro cambio.

-¡oigan chicas miren!-exclamo Waka señalando a un lugar.

Las chicas al escucharle miraron a lo que señalaba.

-¿Qué una riña?-dijo Tsubasa.

**Abajo en el comedor.**

Se podía ver que el grupo de los chicos se miraban contra otro grupo de seis chicos más.

Uno de ellos era un chico con un peinado de moje con cola pequeña, ojos fruncidos y más fríos que los de Hibiki.

A su lado estaba un chico alto muy delgado con cabello café que casi cubría sus ojos.

Delante de ambos mencionados anteriormente, estaba un chico de estatura corta, cabello rubio oscuro y ojos chicos con nariz algo gorda.

Atrás de ellos estaba un chico alto y muy musculoso, con cabello negro de punta con un peinado como el de zack fair y sus ojos pequeños del mismo color, el uniforme lo tenía desabrochado mostrando una camisa de licra negra.

El más bajo de ellos tenía el cabello medio largo de color café y un poco verdoso con ojos miel.

El ultimo liderando a todos era una chica, de cabello rubio muy frondoso y curveado, ojos azules, ella tenía una mirada muy fría puesto sobre Kudo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-dijo Tomoe al bajar y presenciar la escena.

Los alumnos habían formado un círculo para mirar y estar alejados de algún pleito que los lleven a mayor consecuencias.

-¡se puede saber de qué estabas hablando con Arihara-sama!-dijo la chica señalando a Kudo.

-bueno…solamente me dijo que si quería entrañar conmigo-la única chica del grupo de chicos jadeo mientras colocaba su mano en su boca tapándola ligeramente.

-¡como puede alguien tan increíble y talentosa como ella invitar a entrañar a alguien tan patético como tú!-mientras lo decía algo exagerado-alguien que hay tenido la mejor calificación al entrar a Satogama y el resto de la élite no puede estar con alguien como tú un plebeyo y pervertido-

El peli negro al escuchar lo de pervertido se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza y las manos.

-no tengo esas intenciones en Arihara-san-

-¡no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!-dijo ella gritándole-Satogama era una prestigiosa academia par damas y ustedes llegaron, no puedo aceptarlo-

-siento interrumpir esto-dijo Hibiki levantándose y acomodándose sus gafas.

-¿Quién eres tu y como te atreves a interrumpirme?-dijo ella mirando al peli humo.

-con el debido respeto, te atreves a decir a qué nosotros hemos arruinado el prestigio de sato, estás más equivocada, cada generación es mejor que las antiguas y es algo que no puedes negarlo, el hacerla mixta fue orden de el consejo de academias en Japón, ¿por qué?, eso es debido a que nosotros podemos aprender de ustedes al igual que ustedes de nosotros que venimos de institutos distintos o países, por eso, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado y de brazos cruzados y tampoco te puedo permitir que digas que estamos ensuciando el nombre de la academia-

El discurso de Hibiki hizo sonreír a varios alumnos de la academia incluso la clase élite estaba sorprendida también al escuchar esas palabras.

-tu…como sea no son más que puras palabras-dijo ella-¡tú cómo te llames!, ¡te reto a un duelo!, si yo gano tendrás que irte de la academia, ¡jamas podrás regresar!-

El peli negro sonreiría al reto que ella ofreció.

-yo me llamo Kudo Miyamoto, aceptó el reto-

-¡alto!-en eso Shiho se acercó a todos y quedo alado de los dos muchachos.

-¿presidenta?-dijo Kudo.

-Noumi-sama, ¿a que se debe el honor de su presencia?-

-saben que no pueden pelear al menos que yo lo apruebe, además Mikami, con el debido respeto y corrección soy presidenta-

-lo…lo entiendo-ella dijo algo asustada por ser regañada por una ídolo suya.

-he decidido que este combate se lleve mañana en el Coliseo-dijo ella mientras se retiraba con todas las chicas.

-muy bien, será mejor que no te vallas-dijo Mikami sonriendo y saliendo con el resto de chicos.

-primer día y ya estás en problemas-dijo Joan sorprendido.

-no quiero escucharlo viniendo de ti por favor-dijo cerrando sus ojos Kudo.

-como sea, será mejor prepararte-dijo Shinji.

-eso fue increíble, jamás pensé que hablaras tan educado-dijo Yasmina a Hibiki quien cerró sus ojos sin decir nada.

Kudo se tallo con su mano derecha el cabello y miro a algunos alumnos que lo miraban como hombre muerto sin embargo decidió ignorar eso y caminar con sus amigos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno que tal estuvo el capítulo, feo, entretenido, si aguanta, le falto algo, le sigo o no.**

**Déjenlo en los review para saber su opinión, ¿en qué puedo mejorar?, en que debo seguir para darles un mejor entretenimiento.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	2. Pelea en el primer día

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777.**

**Les aviso que subí ambos fic de hachinai el mismo tiempo, pero este fic lo subiré los domingos, el de mixed match challengue todos los sábados como corresponden.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos, disclaimers me los salto ya saben por qué.**

* * *

Ya siendo el día siguiente, los muchachos estaban reunidos en el coliseo, tenía forma de estadio de futbol soccer y tenía una capacidad de casi 80,000 personas siendo uno de los coliseos más usados, sin embargo el número de alumnos nisiquiera llegaba a un 4% por lo que las mejores filas las tenían ellos para apreciar la batalla.

Los chicos miraban pero en los banquillos adentro de la plataforma del coliseo mirando a su compañero preocupado.

-¿estás muy seguro de lo que nos habías dicho Souta?-dijo Shinji al pequeño.

Cuando los chicos se dirigieron a su habitación, resultó ser que él shota era su compañero de cuarto, dejando a Yasmina destrozado ya que sus fantasías no resultaron ser ciertas y la teoría de Joan había fallado para sanidad de Hibiki quien no quería que se forma de un desastre.

-¿como creen que voy a estar equivocado?-dijo el chico-Mikami-san es la más alta en el rango, además es semi-pro, dicen los maestros que no tardará en llegar al rango pro-dijo el chico.

-¿pero si Kudo gana esta cosa tomará el puesto de ella bajándola un puesto debajo de él cierto?-dijo Joan con duda.

-si, se puede decir que el luchar contra un rango más alto que tú te mejora, sin embargo si alguien de rango más bajo pierde contra un rango más alto no se alteran los resultados, sin embargo los de rango más altos siempre tienen que cuidarse ya que en cualquier momento alguien puede superar tu rango-

-increíble, eso significa que para llegar a la clase élite…-dijo Hibiki mirando hacia la zona VIP del coliseo que se veía una especie de vidrio polarizado.

-tendremos que enfrentarlas-dijo Joan mirando al mismo lugar.

Sin embargo volvieron su mirada al coliseo al escuchar los gritos de los alumnos, en eso se veía como Kudo y Mikami avanzaban a la plataforma que era similar a la de los torneos de artes marciales de dragón ball.

-muy bien, es hora de las reglas-dijo el que parecía ser el árbitro, era nada más y menos el maestro que llevó a las chicas de club de baseball y las que firmaron para el club en el anime, cuyo nombre nadie sabe lol.

-las reglas, ¿que tienen de diferentes?-el mexicano preguntó al no estar tan informado sobre ellas y más que las cambiaran o informarán.

-en las academias se ponen diferentes reglas, dependiendo el tipo de combate, en todos los combates se utiliza el ímpetu siempre, pero algunas cambian-informó Shinji.

-solo escucha-dijo Hibiki mirando al coliseo.

-la primera regla es la crucial se puede luchar con o sin ímpetu, la segunda pueden utilizar sus talentos cuando quieran, tercera regla no se vale golpes bajos o interferencia de compañeros o serán descalificados, la cuarta regla si tocas fuera de la plataforma estás eliminado prácticamente, si recibes un ataque crítico que el rastreador considera como un golpe mortal pierdes la contienda, también si te rindes o quedas inconsciente, esas son todas las reglas, ¿tienen alguna duda?-los dos chicos negaron y el maestro se apartó, en eso se formó una barrera que cubría a los espectadores.

-no me ganaras-dijo la rubia sonriente.

-no me subestimes-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-eh, no usaras tu ímpetu ahora, no importa, observa y tiembla de miedo-dijo ella mientras brillaba en tono dorado y miraba con una sonrisa fría a Kudo-¡acabemos rápido con esto!-

La chica levanto sus brazos y de ellos salieron una especie de plumas que al caer de ellas estas empezaron a caer lentamente por el aire, sin embargo salieron disparadas hacia Kudo quien se movería para evitar el ataque, peor una de las plumas impacto en el brazo.

-¿Qué clase de ímpetu es ese?-dijo Yasmina sorprendido.

-se llama plumaje, es un ímpetu que permite manipular plumas y los brazos se llenan de estas, con poco movimientos se desprenden fácilmente de su cuerpo, las plumas son tan duras como una shuriken o kunai-informó Hibiki.

-¿eso significa que es un talento de larga distancia?-dijo Joan.

En eso Kudo se recuperó y corrió hacia la chica tratando de conectar un golpe sobre ella pero rápidamente fue atacado por una especie de ataque de baile estilo ballet, en donde ella mientras desprendía plumas estas rasgaban ropas del chico creando cortadas también y ella con el resto de plumaje creó una esfera de ellas y la lanzó contra el dándole de lleno.

Kudo al recibirla callo al suelo luego de que estallara, ahora estaba lastimado y acorralado.

-¿por qué no se transforma?-dijo Yasmina confundido.

-siempre hace eso-dijo Shinj y los chicos miraron al peli castaño claro e Hibiki comprendería.

El peli negro se levanto de suelo mientras sonreía, sin embargo Mikami también le sonreiría algo cruel al peli negro al verlo como estaba ahora.

-muy bien, creo que ahora me lo tomaré más serio-dijo el chico desprendiendo su brillo amarillo y en eso el joven curaría sus heridas-¡hibiki!-

El joven estiró su mano a dirección al peli negro quien asistió y lanzó un sable algo extraño ya que no tenía filo, pero al apretar un botón le salió un sable de plasma plano.

-ahora te lo tomaras en sido, ni creas que me he agotado por esos movimientos que he realizado con anterioridad, que el usar un ímpetu te recupera de su heridas cuando no lo has utilizado, no te da ninguna ventaja sobre mi amateur-

-bueno, que tal si lo demostramos y dejamos de hablar-la chica frunció el ceño.

-veo que no tienes idea de que hablas entonces te lo meso trate a la fuerza ¡imbecil!-gritó ella atacando lanzando las plumas hacia el joven quien avanzó hacia ella también sin embargo el chico con su velocidad el cortaba y apartaba las plumas.

-increíble es muy veloz-dijo Souta.

-he, no has visto absolutamente nada-dijo Hibiki sonriendo y todos a excepción de Shinji lo mirarían con confusión.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo el más bajo del grupo.

En eso Kudo quien saltó al notar que las plumas que había bloqueado empezaron a acercarse a él con peligro, el peli negro vio que tenía una gran cantidad en su zona por lo que puso su espada como si estuviera reposando.

-¡estilo Miyamoto, descenso aéreo!-en eso hizo un swing veloz girando en su propia órbita, creando una gran estela de viento.

-¡aire!-dijo Mikami al ver que su ímpetu consistía en ello.

En eso ella notó que sus plumas caía por el aire y que el aire que estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella tenía una especie de corte y ella hizo un muro que le cubriría a ella con sus plumas, en cuanto el impacto dio el muro se destruyo y caería a la mitad al suelo.

La rubia estaría asombrada, sus plumas jamás habían sido destruidas de un solo movimiento y más de un elemento tan sencillo como el aire.

El peli negro aterrizó en el suelo sonriéndole a Mikami quien le salió una vena en su cabeza por la irritación y más por lo que hizo.

-eso fue genial-dijo boquiabierto Joan.

-ya sabemos el resultado final-dijo Hibiki.

**La sala VIP.**

La clase élite miraba el combate y también como transcurría los momentos.

-wow, sí que es bastante fuerte-dijo con los ojos abiertos Akane.

-si, pero nosotras lo somos toda vía más-dijo Ayaka sonriendo.

-si, después de todo somos la clase élite-dijo Waka al notar la diferencia de niveles.

-no hay que confiarse-dijo Kana-tal vez estemos en la clase élite, sin embargo aún estamos en riego de poder perder nuestros puestos contra los alumnos-

Las chicas miraron a la senpai con algo de decepción.

-lo…lo sentimos mucho, mi ego me cegó-dijo Waka mientras hacía reverencia y algunas chicas de primero también.

La peli negra mayor miro esto algo extrañada y Aoi en eso le dio una ligera palmada en su espalda mientras la miraba con un poco de extrañes.

-ves, lo acabas de volver hacer-dijo Aoi en un ligero y ciego regaño.

-lo siento mucho, no quería soñar ruda-dijo Kana con el mismo tono.

-disculpenla, Tsukumo es algo tímida-dijo Iwaki.

-¿tímida?-dijo Tsubasa confundida.

pero por alguna razón al igual que el resto de las de primero veían a la miembro del consejo estudiantil como la más atrevida en sentido de que no sentirían pena en hablar con alguien ya que era bastante difícil leer sus emociones.

-mm-la presidenta noto algo mientras miraba el combate.

-¿presidenta que sucede?-dijo Tomoe al notar la con esa duda en su mirada.

-¿esa espada…por alguna razón la he visto antes?-las chicas miraron el sable del peli negro.

-¿de que está hablando?-dijo Ryō-¿acaso su arma era de algún conocido de esta academia?-

-la verdad…olvídenlo creo que fue mera confusión-dijo mientras seguía mirando el combate.

-¿qué extraño?-dijo Maiko.

-¿senpai?-dijo Yuuki al escuchar a la peli roja hablar.

-¿eh…Nozaki?-dijo ella mirando a la rubia.

-¿de qué hablabas?-dijo ella.

-eh, yo nada no te preocupes-dijo Maiko mientras seguía mirando la batalla.

-¡miren eso!-Tsubasa alertó a la clase élite señalando.

Kudo en este momento lanzó una especie de ciclón hacia la rubia oponente quien al tener varias plumas en el suelo estas empezaron a ser arrastradas por el ciclón de aire.

-¡que estás haciéndo!-ella dijo mientras trataba de manipular sus plumas pero fue inútil-¿Qué está pasando, no puedo moverlas?-

-no te has dado cuenta enserio-dijo el peli negro.

La rubia miro las plumas detenidamente y abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡no puede ser esto posible!-dijo ella.

Las chicas de la clase élite lo notaron también, en eso Kudo manipuló el aire de ciclón haciendo que el ataque se dirigió era hacia la rubia quien utilizó una barrera esférica sobre ella para evitar el ataque o daño infligido.

-increíble destruyo la partícula de ímpetu en las plumas de Mikami-san con su sable y con presicion-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Akane dijo con poca duda.

-las partículas de ímpetu son unas diminutas que están dentro de cada movimiento, además son la que le da el poder a los ataques-la pequeña felina quedó extrañada y más por qué no entendió de lo que le hablo Tsubasa.

-no se entendió cierto-dijo Tomoe sonriendo y Akane negaría-hehehe, no es la primera vez que sucede, siempre ha sido muy mala explicando-

-¡Tomochi no soy tan mala haciéndolo!-dijo ella quejándose.

-cierto, es peor en la cocina-la peli jengibre se quejó haciendo pucheros y algunas reirían.

-tranquila yo te lo explico-dijo Waka-las partículas de ímpetu como dijo Arihara-san, son diminutos particular que cada habilidad nuestra contiene, cuando esta es cortada la vuelve totalmente inútil y así teniendo que volver a activar tu ímpetu otra vez, como consecuencia puedes perder más poder y habilidad-

En eso salió una imagen en donde Kudo cortaba las plumas y en este corte salía un pequeño slash dorado pero bastante ligero y muy delgado.

-sin embargo muchos de los primerizos tienen complicaciones de acertar en ellos, pero el siendo un amateur logró hacerlo con tantas-dijo Waka mira di ahora con atención la pelea.

-ven, se los dije tiene el potencia la-dijo Tsubasa.

-no es el único-dijo Ryō mientras las chicas la miraban.

-en, acaso hay alguien más igual de talentoso como Miyamoto-san-dijo Yuuki sabiendo el nombre del peli negro ya que Shiho se los había dado a todas cuando organizaba la pelea.

-cuando hice mi prueba aparte del pervertido el castaño de ahí-dijo la chica señalando a Joan quien estaba con los demás chicos apoyando a Kudo-hacia movimientos extraños-

-¿hm…te refieres a Fabregas-san cierto?-dijo la presidenta-su padre trabaja ahora aquí, también fue un talento antes, no me extraña que sea fuerte, después de todo al igual que tu viene de una familia de talentos Shinonome-san-

La peli azul frunció un poco el ceño mientras miraba al castaño, sin embargo alguien dijo algo muy interesante también.

-¿Fabregas-san es de México cierto?-dijo Kana y la presidenta asistiría.

-¿por qué la duda?-dijo la de mayor prestigio en la academia.

-¿México…en donde queda eso?-dijo Aoi.

-¡ya se es donde venden esos famoso tacos y la mejor salsa picante del mundo!-dijo Yoshimi acertando y alado de ella salió un mariachi tocando el violín y con un sombrero de taco.

-¡oh increíble!-dijo Akane.

-¡ya lo recuerdo, está en Africa no!-dijo Tsubasa y algunas chicas le creyeron.

-¡si cierto hablan inglés también!-dijo ahora Aoi al no saber también, pero las que si sabían tenían una gota anime.

-está en norte América, Arihara-san y el inglés no es el idioma principal si no el español-dijo Kurashiki bien informada.

-¿Norte América?, no es donde está Estados Unidos-dijo Ayaka.

-si, son países vecinos y fronterizos-dijo Shinonome.

-pero, ¿por qué alguien como él está aquí en Japón y no en alguna academia en América?-dijo extrañada Yuuki ya que la gran mayoría de los mejores institutos del mundo estaban en Estados Unidos, aunque Japón no quedaba atrás.

-eso es la razón por la que pregunte por el-dijo Kana cerrando sus ojos, algunas como la presidenta, Ryō y Maiko sabían la razón.

-¿seguimos sin entender a un?-dijo Tomoe.

-Estados Unidos cuando consiguió talentos con ímpetu reconocieron el potencial no solamente de México si no de los países de habla hispana, por miedo a una posible invasión, declararon una reforma en donde los hispanos con ímpetu que querían ser talento debían pelear por el bien de un país diferente y jurarle lealtad a las ocho grandes instituciones y países, Inglaterra hizo lo mismo con España-dijo la presidenta helando a algunas chicas de la clase élite.

-valla, si que es bastante decepcionante eso-dijo Ayaka-recuerdo haber escuchado a mi padre hablar de eso, sin embargo lo deje como un simple rumor, pero jamás pensé que fue cierto-

-pero aún así miren de lado bueno-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo-tenemos aún fuerte aliado con nosotros, sólo hay que apoyarle-

En eso las chicas sonreirían y algunas no pero se sentían contentas.

-me sorprende que tengas aún esa motivas contigo-dijo Ryō.

**Regresando a la lucha.**

La esfera se retiraría de Mikami quien se levantaría jadeando y su pulso cardiaco estaba bastante aumentado por la adrenalina, Kudo había aterrizado un poco más calmado pero con cierto cansancio.

'Esto no es posible, no ha derramado ninguna gota de sudor, a este paso perdere la contienda y este tipejo tomará mi puesto'

La chica se levanto mientras miraba Kudo sin perderlo de vista y ella miraría sus plumas maldiciendo en su mente 'todas mis plumas han sido destruidas y ya no tienen partículas de ímpetu, es peor que un maldito ferox'

La rubia empezó a sacar más plumas y Kudo se pondría en guardia, la chica lanzó sus plumajes hacia el peli negro que los evitaba y así seguía acercándose a la chica quien seguía lanzando sus ataque hacia el amateur, la semi pro lanzó otra bola pero fue destruida por Kudo dejándola impactado y también sorprendida por cómo lo hizo.

-tal parece que se ha puesto nerviosa, no está haciendo lo correcto-dijo Yasmina al notar que la chica no sabía que hacía ahora, parecía que sus ataque están improvisados.

-concuerdo contigo, que un novato haga eso es increíble, te dejaría un shock puro-dijo Joan comprendiendo la rabia que la rubia tenía y por qué.

-aún así no es extraño-dijo Hibiki mirando como Kudo quien seguía bloqueando.

Los chicos prestaron atención y se dieron cuenta de por qué.

Aunque bloqueaba las plumas sus manos estaban siendo cortadas por ligeras rasgaduras, eso era por el plumaje veloz que aveces cortaba y algunas pequeñas piezas cortaban.

'A este paso no podré sostener mi espada'el peli negro ahora sabía que el seguir en defensiva era una desventaja'¡una apertura, esta es mi oportunidad!'

El joven se agachó y saltaría otra vez para impulsaré hacia Mikami quien evitó el ataque de Kudo quien hizo un corte al suelo de la plataforma.

-¡estas loco quieres matarme!-dijo la chica.

-estamos protegidos por un escudo especial que las heridas que nos causemos se nos curaran, el dolor y el cansancio pasara luego-dijo el peli negro lanzando un par de ataques de aire cortante hacia la rubia.

-oh, no está vez no te servirá-dijo ella mientras creaba un muro el doble de grueso evitando los ataques del peli negro.

-tal ves tienes razón pero esto no-dijo quien ahora estaba atrás de ella.

Las pupilas de Mikami se hicieron más pequeñas y volteó hacia atrás y el peli negro dio un certero corte en la zona media de la chica quien quedó paralizada ya que e incluso la atravesó, en eso ella sintió bastante cansancio, como dolor y caería de rodillas.

En eso el ímpetu de la chica se apagaría y Kudo miraría hacia ella.

-¡ganador Miyamoto Kudo!-informó el maestro señalando con su mano al peli negro.

El estadio se emocionaría por el combate y además en una pantalla se vio como el puesto de Kudo subía a semi-pro, el chico respiro un par de veces por la boca y luego sonreiría mientras saludaba a todo el público.

-¡fue asombroso!-dijo Souta emocionado.

-no es para tanto-dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

-felicidades apenas llevas un día aquí y ya eres semi-pro, nos estás ganando-dijo Joan dándole un par de aplausos.

-aún así llegaremos a tu puesto, solo espéralo-dijo Hibiki como siempre serio y Shinji asitiria.

El peli negro asistió mientras sonreía a sus amigos, los chicos que acompañaban a Mikami se acercaron a ella y se agacharon.

-solo sáquenme de aquí-dijo ella mientras era ayudada por el más grande de los chicos y salían del lugar dejando al ganador arriba de la plataforma.

En eso el maestro se acercó a los alumnos.

-muchas felicidades Miyamoto-san, por entrar al rango semi-pro-

-gracias sensei, jamás pensé que lo lograría tan rápido-dijo el peli negro.

-muy pocos lo hacen, por cierto, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quiere hablar contigo-

El peli negro asistió y los chicos se separarían, de inmediato Kudo se dirigió hacia la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

**Mientras tanto.**

Después de eso se ve que en el laboratorio donde normalmente llevaban a los estudiantes Talento a curarse se encontraba Mikami molesta y mirando al techo.

-¿señorita ahora que?-dijo el más gordo de ellos.

-…-ella no respondió simplemente miro con odio al chico.

-debemos dejarla sola entonces-dijo el más alto y robusto mientras salían todos los chicos.

La rubia saco un collar que tenía un extraño signo y ella empezó a frotarlo con sus manos.

-ya es hora-murmuro.

**En al ciudad.**

Recorriendo un poco la ciudad se podía apreciar a Joan bajar del lugar a saltos de techos de casas y edificios como si nada.

-al menos no me miraron-murmuro así mismo bajando.

-¿sabes que lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal?-el joven miro a un lado.

-lo siento, pero recuerda que tengo muy poco en Japón-dijo excusándose.

-lo tengo entendido, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica al joven cruzándose de brazos.

-la verdad nada importante, solo mirando el lugar-dijo el mexicano viendo la ciudad-pues, adiós Ryō-

La chica al escuchar su nombre abrió sus ojos viendo hacia el joven que huyo del lugar.

-¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre?-dijo la chica morado el lugar dándose cuenta que estaban haciendo una construcción-¿Qué sucede?-

La chica camino hacia la zona de construcción y vio a muchas personas vestidas de manera algo peculiar, tenían unas especies de vestimentas shinobis, pero todos usaban de color negro) con cintas cafés y con adornos del mismo color.

-¿están construyendo algún nuevo edificio?-ella se dijo así misma.

-¡oye tu!, ¡construye esta parte de aquí!-una voz autoritaria dijo.

-sí señor-una voz contesto.

Shinonome miro a una persona baja que no pudo apreciar su rostro debido a que lo tenía tapado, con unas vestimentas similares, solo que su traje Ninja era de color azul marino y con cinta blanca, también traía una katana.

-¡disculpa!-la chica llamo.

La persona miro hacia un lado para ver quién lo llamaba, pero aún así se veía soprendido.

-¿puedes decirme que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Shinonome.

-…vamos a tener un evento mañana aquí-dijo la persona con un extraño acento, algo similar a cierto chico que le llamó por su nombre-así que estamos preparando la construcción-

-ya veo-dijo la chica-¿se puede saber de qué es el evento?-

-oh, ya lo verá, mañana-replicó la persona-pero…-

La chica arqueo una ceja extrañada por lo que ella pensó que se lo diría.

-si acepta tener una cita conmigo se lo diré mamacita-a pesar de que no entendió lo último lo demás sí y esto hizo que se ruborizara.

-¡que apenas te conozco!, ¡además por qué una cita!-

-pues por qué estás muy bonita y me interesó conocerte, que dices no muerdo-la chica molesta, pero mucho más avergonzada por el atrevimiento de esa persona decidió retirarse.

-¡cuidado!-

Una voz captó la atención de ambos, una larga barra de metal estaba cayendo sobre ellos, Shinonome actuó rápido para evitarlo, sin embargo la persona saco su katana y el con velocidad rebaño a la mitad la barra.

'Increíble, no activo su ímpetu y rebaño esa barra de metal con esa arma'penso Shinonome y el sujeto molesto miro hacia el responsable de ese trabajo.

-¿¡que estás haciendo!?-le gritó-¡hay un civil aquí!, ¡ten cuidado!-

-lo…lo siento-dijo la persona a los dos.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó la persona a la chica.

-¿huh?, oh, sí estoy bien-respondió ella-gracias, nunca había visto algo similar-

-mi katana es especial, me ayuda a defenderme cuando estoy desprotegido-dijo algo halagado-aún así más importante, ¿segura que estas bien?-

-estoy bien-respondió ella-creo que no debí haberme metido en esto lo siento-

-no está bien, me disculpo yo por haberte dicho lo de la cita, siendo un desconocido-respondió el sujeto-aún así me gustaría que vinieras mañana al evento-

Shinonome miraría hacia una agenda que saco de su bolsillo, siendo de la clase élite tenían menos tiempo que los demás sin embargo miro que no tenía nada que hacer.

-está bien, no tengo nada que hacer-

-perfecto, lleva amigos por favor, entre más mejor-dijo el sujeto-por cierto, es un gusto, me dicen Ninja-dijo haciendo reverencia.

-yo soy Ryō Shinonome un gusto-dijo la chica también haciendo reverencia-nos veremos mañana-

La chica se retiraba del lugar y se dirigía a ver a la ciudad, sin que se diera cuenta el sujeto estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia ella durante todo el momento que se estaba retirando.

-¿estás seguro de dejarla ir señor?-un sujeto en uniforme negro dijo-ella es hija de Tagami Shinonome, ¿un talento sangre pura verdad?-

-no podemos hacer conmociones innecesarias y llamar la atención de los demás…-respondió Ninja-por ahora, continuemos la construcción-

-como ordene señor-el hombre dijo mientras regresaba al sitio de construcción.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: me alegro que te halle gustado la idea, al principio tenía planeado hacer el fic como una especie de era medieval o estilo de SAO, pero como dije en mi perfil, dejó de gustarme el anime por qué…bueno en mi perfil dice por qué, por cierto ya te comenté si querías participar en el fic mándame un PM y dame una descripción del O'Cpara agregarlo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 2 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: el incluir a la presidenta fue una idea que se ocurrió con asterisk war, después de todo claudia es presidenta y tiene protagonismo también, además Shiho se me hace una buena personaje, que halles disfrutado el capítulo 2 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11 ya incluí a tu O'C en este capítulo como viste al final, te mande un PM para que me digas y ya en el siguiente capítulo o en el que vuelva aparecer se lo agregue.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	3. ¿Telegrama?

**Hola aquí El Redentor 777.**

**Les vengo a informar algo antes de que se me olvide, tres cosas para seguir.**

**1 gracias por el apoyo que me han estado dando, no sólo en reviews si no en leídas y visitas.**

**2 informarles que dos O'C que estarán en esta historia les pertenece a RinMakoto y Ninja Briiten 11 y no son míos si no que los usaré para el fic.**

**3 es posible que meta personajes de otros animes para hacer esta historia más larga y no hacer tanto O'C que es difícil de por sí crearlos, decidí tomar algunos institutos de animes diferentes que en este capítulo saldrán, así que ya saben las reglas del disclaimer.**

**4 haré un especial de preguntas la semana que viene en el fic de mixed match challengue, pueden mandarlas aquí en los reviews o en el del fic correspondiente, manden varias, pueden ser personales dirigidas a mi o a los personajes.**

**Advertencia, este capítulo tendrá sangre en algunas partes y un poco de thriller y misterio.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

En la academia de Satogama se podía apreciar en una sala casi como el de un director a Kudo como a Shiho la presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a Kana quién era la vice presidenta (sé que en el anime dice que ella está a cargo nada más de los clubes deportivos, pero aquí es vice presidenta) las dos veían al joven quien estaba parados en frente de ambas, pero la presidenta tenía más seriedad.

El peli negro no sabía qué decir y más el la situación que estaba actualmente, sin embargo se hacia una idea clara de lo que podría suceder.

-primero que nada, debo felicitarte por tu acenso rápido a semi pro Miyamoto-san-el peli negro con un rostro desconcertado dio las gracias a la presidenta, sin embargo-pero, no te mande a llamar para a solamente felicitarte-

El peli negro tenía un poco de sudor pasando en su rostro, no era por lo que le diría, es debido a que la presencia de dos de las más fuertes de la academia estaban presentes delante de él, por lo que lo deja bastante nervioso también.

-ya veo, ¿entonces en qué puedo servirle?-dijo él con educación ala autoridad máxima estudiantil en la academia.

-para serte sincera nos sorprendió bastante el ver cómo derrotaba a Mikami-san en el primer día, sin embargo no nos extraño tanto luego de un rato-el peli negro aguardo su ceja al escuchar eso, ¿por qué no estaría la presidenta soprendida?.

La chica de cabello rubio sucio, puso su mentón descansando sobre sus manos.

-¿queremos que nos cuentes algo de tu vida?-la chica dijo directo al grano.

El peli negro al escuchar eso estaría bastante extrañado y más por lo que le dijo la chica.

-¿mi…vida?-

-como miembros del consejo estudiantil-dijo Kana-nuestro deber es estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones de las habilidades y mejoras de los alumnos, sin embargo en tu caso no ha habido ninguna información sobre tus estatus familiares o de prodigio-

El chico comprendía el por qué le preguntaban sobre ello, tenían justificación de preguntarle, si su vida antes de llegar a la academia.

-ya se los conté, mis padres jamás han sido talentos, solo son seres humanos sin ímpetu-dijo el chico y la presidenta miro al joven por unos segundos y luego a Tsukumo quien sacó unas hojas quien la leería.

-incluso por la duda que tenían algunos miembros de la academia hicieron pruebas de ADN y salió un 99% de compatibilidad con los señores Miyamoto-dijo la peli negra y Shiho frunció el ceño al oírlo.

-eres el primer caso que escuchamos de un talento con un nivel extraordinario de ímpetu, normalmente los prodigios han sido hijos de talentos famosos y fuertes que han entrado al salón de la fama o de que ya llevan varias generación como Shinonome-san y el resto de el clan Shinonome o los que están relacionados a ellos, un ejemplo es como el clan Iwaki-dijo ella mencionando a la peli mostaza.

El joven sabía sobre los clanes más poderosos y al parecer dos estudiantes de la clase élite eran de esos clanes, por lo que no le extraño su mención ahora y más para ponerse lo de ejemplo al chico.

-aún así, hay algo más importante que queramos que sepas-dijo ella mientras presionaba un lugar in específico de la mesa saliendo varios hologramas y también tapando las ventanas.

Ahí salieron varios símbolos entre otros.

-ya debes de saber los ocho países que conforman a los talentos, sin embargo Japón es uno de ellos-dijo la chica mientras miraba hacia Japón y se separó en sus prefecturas y también había una especie de resumen-hay ocho academias en Japón quienes son responsables y también de formar el torneo de battle royal, el battle royal es un torneo amistoso en donde se le da mayor prestigio y oportunidad a los alumnos de la academia ganadora y también a los que participaron, sin embargo los ganadores llevan más prestigio aún-

En eso se separó en ocho símbolos y emblemas de academias diferentes.

-al haber muchas academias en la ciudad de Righama decidieron separarse a enfrentar a diferentes instituciones, caso como las academias vecinas de Seijo y Koketsu pelearán contra otras y no contra nosotros-explicó Kana antes de que siguiera la presidenta.

-cada academia tiene su tipo de talento y su especialidad, también tienen sus alumnos de clase élite también, por eso quiero que sepas que las academias que participarán son-dijo Shiho.

La primera academia tenía un símbolo de una flor de sakura blanca-la academia femenina de Otonokizaka en akibahara, al parecer tienen un grupo de chicas de élite famosas por su trabajo como Idols, sin embargo su unificación con UTX las volvió más poderosas-

La segunda tenía el símbolo de una estrella-su academia rival la academia masculina de Ayana, también tienen a su grupo de Idols masculinos quienes han tenido un estrecho enfrentamiento de quienes son los mejores-

La tercera tenía el símbolo de la prefectura de Tokio-academia Gakuen Toshi de Tokio, esta academia es especial ya que su clase élite es por número de rango, los de rango cinco son los que participan en el torneo-

La cuarta tenía el símbolo de un monstruo-academia Yōkai, los alumnos tienen el talento de ser mestizos humanos y animales o bestias-

La quinta el símbolo de una sable-la academia de SAO, una academia de tecnología superior, gracias a ellos tenemos este tipos de instalaciones y algunos artículos de revisión, su especialidad son los sables y la magia-

La sexta academia tenía el símbolo de una especia como pimienta o canela-la academia fémina de spyce es alguien de temer, después de su enfrentamiento con la organización criminal Moryo ha sido conocida y famosa, sus alumnas son espías, por lo que cuidado si se acerca una chica extraña a ti-el peli negro asistió, tenía que advertirle a Yasmina sobre ello.

La séptima tenía un símbolo desconocido-la academia femenina de Haneoka, a pesar de ser su primer año en el torneo sabemos que lo harán bien-

La ultima el símbolo lo conocía-por supuesto la academia Satogama participará también-ella finalizó después de eso.

-¿soy yo o la gran mayoría de las academias eran femeniles?-dijo Kudo.

-más bien la gran mayoría son femeniles en Japón-dijo la presidenta-por eso el comité decido hacer la academia Satogama mixta, por la gran cantidad de academias femeninas que había, entre otras instituciones por ahí que también se volvieron mixtas este año, a pesar de que no había problema con el número de alumnos aquí como en Otonokizaka que se unió a UTX para evitar su cierre-explicó Shiho calmada.

-ya entiendo, ¿entonces quiere que participe también?-dijo Kudo.

-si, pero para ello recuerda que en unos meses haremos las pruebas, para ellos debe llegar cierta cantidad de alumnos al nivel pro para enfrentar a las estudiantes de élite-mencionó Kana mientras miraba al resumen.

-hay cierto límite de alumnos que cada academia no de be sobre pasar para de esa forma participar en el torneo, una vez que esa cantidad llegue participaremos y habrá eliminatorias largas junto contornos combates antes de llegar al verdadero torneo-mencionó Shiho.

-tan complejo es-dijo Kudo rascándose la mejilla.

-es de suma importancia después de todo-la presidenta le comentó mientras desactivaba el holograma y la habiatacion se iluminaba de nuevo.

-¿soy el único que sabe sobre esto?-dijo el chico.

-los únicos que sabemos somos lo miembros de la élite y los directores de las academias-

-¿y está bien que alguien que nisiquiera ha entrado a la clase élite sepa de esto?-mencionó el peli negro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-como dijimos antes, tú potencial está sobre los aires, por lo que sabemos que tarde o temprano ingresarás ala clase élite en la siguiente prueba-dijo Tsukumo despejándolo de su duda y el peli negro tenía aún una pregunta más.

-¿Qué hay del resto de los alumnos que podrían formar parte de la clase?-

-aún seguimos evaluándolos, el problema es que muchos se enfocan en sus calificaciones dejando de aún lado lo que es el entrenamiento, aún así el seguir averiguando a los futuros talentos conlleva tiempo, lo tuyo fue definición propia y por permiso de la directora-Shiho mencionó mientras le entregaba un documento al japonés quien lo miraria.

-increíble, jamás pensé en esto-dijo mientras seguía mirándolo.

-aún así si tienes a alguien quien recomendarnos seremos todo oídos-dijo la presidenta.

-entendido tal vez regrese en un tiempo-mencionó mientras hacía reverencia para salir de la sala del consejo estudiantil dejando a ambas miembros en el lugar.

-por cierto Tsukumo-san, ¿mencionaste bastante interesante sobre Shinonome-san?-la peli negra seguía sin ninguna emoción aparente en su rostro y ella asistio.

-si, creo que será mejor investigar-dijo la peli negra mirando desde la ventana hacia la construcción.

**Mientras tanto.**

En al ciudad y con Joan perdido en ella, el castaño seguía investigando por el lugar, sin ser seguido por ninguna persona, estando algo aburrido, estar solo en un país que no conocía y con su padre trabajando era algo que en esos momentos consideraba algo intranquilo.

El castaño por curiosidad le llegaría un mensaje y el revisaría, al checar lo arqueo una ceja por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia una tienda.

El entrar el joven pregunto por el gerente de la tienda, después de unos minutos llego un sujeto algo misterioso, pero con el uniforme de la empresa.

-me llego un paquete-dijo el castaño.

-¿Cuál?-dijo la persona.

-**este paquete**-dijo el joven aplicando el lenguaje del albur y poniendo su mano en su entre pierna y el sujeto se quedó parado unos segundos y luego lo invito a pasar.

-**adelante**-dijo mientras abría una puerta secreta.

En eso ambos entraron a un almacén y luego el encargado le dio un sobre, el joven lo tomaría y asistiría mientras salía del lugar.

El castaño salió y se fue a conseguir un café mientras abría el sobre para observar el contenido.

Era una hoja y decía, Telegrama de la gran alianza, el joven frunció el ceño y miraría el contenido de ella.

"130, 13042, 13401, 8501, 115, 3528, 416, 17214, 6491, 11310, 18147, 18222, 21560, 10247, 23677"eran números que decían en el telegrama sabiendo de un mensaje oculto, al ver el país al que pertenecía el castaño pasó su mano en su cabeza.

El joven asco una hoja y empezó a traducir el telegrama, como si fuera el código de números en un celular viejo y teniendo en cuenta algunas palabras que lo dejaban confundido pero en unos segundos la corregía.

-**oh un telegrama**-el castaño grito asustado mirando a la persona.

El chico era un joven de estatura baja, casi al nivel de Souta, de piel morena y cabello negro, sus ojos eran cafés y un poco más claros que los de Joan.

-**con una chingada Ramón, no aparezcas así, ¿por cierto desde hace cuanto tiempo llevas aquí en Japón?, pudiste haberme llamado**-dijo el hablando en español y algunas personas quedaron extrañadas al escucharles en hablar en ese idioma desconocido para pocos.

-**perdón, pensé en saludarte sin embargo al verte con ese telegrama pensé en sorprenderte**-dijo el Ninja sentándose y hablándole en el mismo idioma.

-**¿como ha ido todo en Honduras?**-mencionó el castaño.

-**la verdad con eso de que los hispanos estamos haciendo fuerza y unión, mi país ha estado progresando**-dijo Ramón mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

El castaño asistió a lo que dijo el moreno quien se acercó a observar el telegrama.

-¿**Qué es lo que dice?**-preguntó y Joan le mostró lo que decía.

-**nisiquiera llevó la primera línea, me tomara un tiempo de cifrarlo**-el castaño mencionó y Ramón observó el símbolo del país y ejército y se le quedo mirando al a castaño.

-**¿estas seguro de esto?**-

-**créeme hubiera destruido el telegrama si no estuviera interesado en lo que dice, quién sabe, una vez de cifrado lograre saber que dice**-mencionó el castaño prestando atención al telegrama.

Ramón suspiro mientras rodaba sus ojos y le quitaba la hoja a Joan.

-**¿acaso quieres que te rompa en la madre?**-

-**no, quería decirte algo**-dijo mientras tenía su telegrama en mano y Joan se cruzó mientras tomaba la hoja con lo poco de traducción para que no se la quitara tampoco.

**Regresando con las chicas de la clase élite.**

Al ser miembros élite tenían diferencia sobre los estudiantes normales, teniendo misiones dadas por personas o el gobierno del país, de echo las únicas que fueron a esa misión después de la batalla de Kudo contra Mikami fueron, Yuuki, Ayaka, Aoi, Waka, Iwaki y Ukita.

Las cinco chicas llegaron a una carretera y ahí fue cuando Akane camino hacia unos hombres quienes fumaban y traía armas de fuego, al verla uno de los sujetos le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero.

-hey, niña donde están tus padres-dijo uno de ellos mientras reía y palmeaba su cabeza.

La chica sonreiría, la planta empezó a reaccionar en unos segundos, eso hizo que los presentes se sorprendiera y ellos sacarían sus armas, pero fue tarde.

Ella traía en sus manitas una planta que de echo empezó acrecer de manera exagerada y esta atrapó a los sujetos y quitándole sus armas.

-¿un talento?-dijo uno de los chicos.

-buen trabajo Akane-chan y Suzuki-san, déjanos el resto a nosotras-mencionó Yuuki mientras estaba con las demás y liderando estaba Iwaki.

-necesitamos llegar hacia el otro lado del puente, el objetivo es un político que ha hecho comercio con los ferox-dijo Waka con su ímpetu activado al ser la que hizo que las plantas atacaran a los enemigos, ella estaba en un centro de comando mientras observaba todo desde una computadora, al ser una gran estratega.

-perfecto, entonces sigamos chicas, yo y Ayaka iremos en tierra, Yuuki, Aoi ya saben que hacer-mencionó la peli mostaza y ambas asistirían quienes al apartarse su ropa estarían en traje de baño y las dos se lanzaron al agua.

-genial, pudimos haberlas mandado amabas así-dijo Ayaka al haber visto a Nozaki.

-si, pero era bastante obvio que iban a rechazar la oferta-dijo la peli mostaza mientras entraba.

Las dos habían llegado al otro lado (no a Estados Unidos, no) del puente, y en eso varios sujetos lee punta ríen con sus armas.

-les advertimos, no den un paso más o las fusilaremos-dijo uno advirtiéndoles a las chicas.

Ambas estaban sonriendo con confianza y Iwaki gritó.

-¡ahora!-

El agua debajo del puente empezó a moverse y a atrapar a los coches de alrededor, haciendo que las armas se mojaran y aparte los crimínales quedaron completamente ahogados luego de ese movimiento.

Tanto Aoi como Yuuki subieron gracias a que el agua manipulada por la rubia fue ordenada a llevar a ambas ala superficie.

-¿Cómo le hicieron para durar tanto ahí abajo?-dijo Ayaka soprendida.

-si viste piratas del caribe lo entenderías-dijo Aoi ya seca y nada húmeda, debido a que Yuuki les quitó la humedad con su control.

-perfecto sigamos adelante-dijo Yoshimi.

Las cuatro siguieron su camino y Waka les respondería.

-en frente de ustedes deberían ver la casa-

-oh, sí la vemos-dijo Aoi al ver una casa tradicional antigua grande pero protegiéndola estaba un muro bastante grueso y resistente.

-¿crees poder con el?-en eso Yoshimi sonreiria, ella activo su ímpetu y apretó su mano.

Del otro lado de ese muro estaban algunos hombres trabajando, en bajar y subir carga.

-señor la mercancía de Colombia está completa-dijo uno de los hombres a un sujeto vestido formal y de rostro caído.

-entendido, entonces mañana la llevaremos a que zarpen toda esta mercancía a Estados Unidos-dijo el señor mientras caminaba hacia un carro.

En eso escucharon un estremecedor sonido, ellos voltearon a la dirección y el muro estaba destruyendose y desmoronándose.

Los hombres miraban como Yoshimi tenía su mano estirada en forma de puño hacia dónde estaba el muro actualmente destruido.

-hola, ¿quieren jugar?-dijo con alegría.

Los hombres como respuesta sacaron sus armas apuntando hacia ellas, sin embargo Ayaka desarmo aún par de sujetos y les aplicó unas llaves de rendición dejándolos inconscientes por su fuerza y los hombre callejón al suelo.

Yuuki noto o que el suelo era césped o pasto y ella utilizó el agua de la clorofila de las plantas para de esa forma atacar sorpresivamente a los pies de los sujetos, se escuchó como los huesos de la parte inferior de sus cuerpos se rompían y estos gritaban por el dolor.

En eso un hombre estuvo apunto de atacar a uno de las chicas pero Aoi en eso empezó a cantar una melodía y los hombres se detuvieron, alguno de ellos.

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados?, ¡disparenles!-en eso los hombres miraron con los ojos perdidos a sus compañeros y empezaron a disparar a los sujetos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo uno de los hombres ahí presentes quien le volaron la cabeza.

El hombre y jefe al ver toda esa escena empezó a retroceder, de echo el siento que chocó contra alguien, al voltear miro ala pequeña Akane quien estaba asustada.

El hombre con rapidez atrapó a la pequeña mientras le colocaba un cuchillo en su cuello, las cuatro miraron al hombre mientras Yoshimi estaba moliendo el rostro de uno de los criminales a golpes, ella al igual que el resto se detuvieron.

-¡hacen algún movimiento en mi contra y le rebanó el cuello-dijo el hombre.

En eso las cuatro sonreirían, el hombre no entendía nada sin embargo en eso sintió que el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a agrandarse, no solamente eso si no que también se dio cuenta del brillo que emanaba de su cuerpo, el hombre miro abajo asustado al ver a un tigre.

En eso el caería al suelo y empezó arrastrarse y a pedir ayuda.

-¿Qué hacemos con el?-preguntó Waka desde su posición mientras con el control de las plantas atrapaba algunos que estaba queriendo escapar del lugar.

La peli mostaza apretó su mano mientras dirigía unas frías palabras sin mirar a sus compañeras de equipo y amigas.

-recuerda lo que dijo el ministro, sin sobrevivientes-

En eso Akane quien era una tigresa miro al hombre con fiereza y el sujeto grito con desgarro.

**Al siguiente día.**

La academia Satogama, los alumnos empezaron a difundir rumores acerca de Kudo, de echo algunas chicas estaban con interés en el peli negro, pero el con educación y amabilidad las rechazaba al apenas conocerlas, todas eran chicas lindas en la preparatoria, sin negar que prácticamente el 100% de las chicas en Satogama son muy hermosas.

Pero el joven sentía que debía seguir rechazándolas.

-eres tan tonto amigo, deberías aceptarlas-dijo Yasmina decepcionado en el recreo después de terminar las clases de control de ímpetu, una clase la cual se le hace una especie de meditación para tener la mente más enfocada y mejor manejo de este.

-pero el hacer eso sería como jugar con ellas-mencionó Kudo.

-¿estás diciendo que prefieres una chica obsesionada que el entrenar?-dijo Shinji con una ceja arqueada y extrañado.

-bueno, si lo ponen a mi punto de vista por supuesto que si-dijo el peli rosado-además nisiquiera se ha aproximado ninguna chica a nosotros desde que llegamos a la academia, solamente te prestan atención a ti-

-¿si quieres la atención de todas las chicas por qué no mejoras tu rango?-dijo Souta ya molesto.

-bueno pequeño amigo, el problema es que no sabemos quienes son las personas de rango más superior a nosotros-dijo el chico peli rosado.

-te das cuenta que tengo información sobre ello y los demás alumnos-dijo el shota al pervertido de cabello rosado.

-tienes razón, ¿Cómo la consigues?-mencionó Hibiki mirando al más bajo del grupo.

-la verdad es que mi hermano mayor me ayuda-los chicos al escuchar eso quedaron confundidos-es un alumno de segundo año y también uno de los favoritos en ser un miembro élite, aún que bueno, tú ya no te quedas tan atrás-dijo mirando a Kudo.

-a todo esto, ¿donde está el mexicano que parece español?-dijo Hibiki mirando a todos lados.

-si te refieres a Joan, nos dijo que se estaría ocupado un tiempo, que nos irá a ver luego-dijo Souta y Yasmina asistiría ya que los tres compartían la misma habitación y el mexicano les había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-¿no estará entrenando por su cuenta?-dijo Shinji.

-si lo estuviera haciendo lo más seguro es que estaría con alguno de los demás alumnos de la academia-mencionó Kudo.

-aún así prefiero no quedarme atrás-dijo Hibiki levantándose de su lugar con gran determinación y mirando hacia la salida de la cafeteria.

-¿es una broma?-dijo Shinji con los ojos de aburrimiento al peli humo.

-no dejaré que se me adelante y mucho menos un tercer mundista de intercambio dominado por los americanos-dijo mientras salía a pie firme del lugar.

-ahí va de nuevo-dijo Kudo-¿cuantas veces ha hecho eso desde que lo conocemos?-

-unas seis creo-dijo sin importancia Shinji mientras movía su tenedor alrededor del plato sin interés a la acción de lo que dijo el peli humo y el peli negro.

Los chicos siguieron hablando de temas sin intereses, para perder el tiempo y llegar a la siguiente clase del señor Fabregas.

**En la sala del consejo estudiantil.**

Algunas de la clase élite estaban reunidas, tanto Tsukumo y Shiho al ser miembros estaban presentes, pero el resto como Tsubasa, Maiko, Ryō y Tomoe estaban presentes estando seis de las doce miembros actuales de la clase élite.

El llamado de la presidenta hizo que las cuatro chicas llegaran a la sala, al ver que no estaban el resto dedujeron que no estaban presentes por algún compromiso o alguna misión secreta que les dejaban a las chicas.

-¿es seguro empezar sin ellas presentes?-mencionó Tomoe.

-por el momento debemos encargarnos del sorteo y también de las pruebas Kawakita-san, queda poco tiempo para que empiece las pruebas y también para seleccionar al resto de la clase élite que vendrá al torneo nacional-La presidenta dijo a la peli negra de ojos verdes.

-ya veo, pero aún así no tenemos muy en cuenta la temática de la selección de la clase élite-dijo Tsubasa ya que tanto ella como Ryō y Tomoe apenas ingresaban a la clase élite y eran nuevas prácticamente.

-mandaremos a llamar a los 36 mejores alumnos de la academia en todos los grupos, los dividiremos en tres equipos y nos enfrentarán a cada una de nosotras, si logra alguno de ellos derrotarnos o el mejor del grupo será escogido como miembro de la clase élite, si no logran hacernos nada entonces serán eliminados-Tsukumo explicó ya que en su primer grado recuerda haber enfrentado a las alumnas así.

-también escogeremos un tipo de terreno, puede ser de eliminatoria, conteo, vale todo, guerra, captura la bandera y entre otros estilo de batallas de plataforma, tratando de adaptar a los alumnos en ventaja a sobre nosotras-Maiko dijo.

-estamos tratando de ser lo menos duras con ellos, tenemos más experiencia en combate, es un echo, sin embargo el hacer que ellos nos enfrenten en su especialidad ya es bueno por lado para los convocados-dijo Shiho.

-¿aun así no tenemos idea de quienes podemos escoger?-dijo Tsubasa.

-tenemos posibles candidatos ya-dijo la presidenta poniendo documentos.

-tenemos alumnos en nuestro grado como Haragucho Shinzuke-san y Kushida Akira-san-dijo Tsukumo a los dos alumnos de segundo-por supuesto también nos llamó la atención del alumno Miyamoto Kudo-san-

Tsubasa tomó el documento del peli negro observando algunos antecedentes.

-¿esto es muy extraño?-dijo llamando la atención de su amiga de la infancia-no tiene ningún antecedente de intervención a algún problema, prácticamente está limpio-

-tienes razón-dijo Tomoe mirando el documento.

-¿entonces podemos escoger nuestros candidatos por nuestras cuentas cierto?-

-así es Shinonome-san, siempre y cuando sea un alumno interesante y lo aprobemos nosotras-dijo Shiho refiriéndose a ella y Tsukumo-mientras pase nuestra prueba y permiso, la dirección de la academia debe aprobarlo-

-entendemos ese paso, entonces miremos-dijo Tomoe y las demás asistirían, aún que parecía ser que Maiko y Ryō ya tenían a alguien en mente.

Las chicas buscaron los documentos de alumnos, hubo un par de alumnos que se vieron bastantes interesantes, sin embargo la gran mayoría nisiquiera estaban tan bien calificados, de echo algunos tenían datos falta tras y esos eran descartados.

-Arihara-san, no hagas tanto desorden o recogerás todo correctamente-dijo la presidenta al ver la montaña de papeles y hojas que había dejado la peli jengibre de tanto buscar.

-lo…lo siento-dijo algo nerviosa tratando de meter las hojas en las carpetas correspondientes.

En eso Ryō tomó una hoja mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido y se levantaba, la presidenta al ver el gesto que tenía se acercó hacia ella.

-¿lo conoces?-la peli azul azabache no hizo ningún movimiento pero dijo.

-él estuvo durante la prueba de entrada-dijo la chica y las demás mirarían, el caso de Maiko no lo hizo ya que seguía buscando.

-oh…es el extranjero-dijo Tomoe.

-¿lo enfrentaste?-dijo Tsubasa.

-no…no pude enfrentarle-dijo ella mientras bajaba la nota y miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió durante la pruebas Shinonome-san?-preguntó extrañada Shiho al verla así.

La chica no dijo nada, seguía callada pero notaron como sus labios temblaban y como su cuerpo estaba tenso, la chica que siempre mostraba tranquilidad se veía frustrada.

-no quiero ningún pero de la academia, lo quiero adentro de las pruebas-dijo ella mientras colocaba el documento de Joan en la mesa y salía del lugar.

Las chicas solo pudieron mirar como salía de la sala y también quedaban con muchas dudas en sus cabezas, pero sabían que lo mejor era dejarla en paz.

-bien, entonces sigamos buscando a más candidatos-dijo Tsubasa tratando de bajar la tensión de lo sucedió y rompiendo el hielo del lugar.

-oh, sí cierto, yo ofrezco a este-dijo Tomoe mientras ponía el documento siguiente.

La presidenta miraría el nombre de Hibiki Inoue, mostrando algo de interés en el muchacho, pero nunca falta una pregunta de duda.

-¿por qué lo escogiste Kawakita-san?-la peli negra estaría algo extrañada pero a la vez ella se rasco la mejilla.

-la verdad, pienso que sería alguien bastante fuerte-dijo ella con tartamudees.

La presidenta la miro con seriedad unos segundos pero acepto finalmente.

-bien, solo faltan ustedes dos-dijo Shiho mirando ala peli jengibre de primer año y a la pelirroja de segundo año.

En eso Tsubasa llegó con un documento presentándolo a Shiho.

-valla, este sí que es interesante-dijo mientras miraba la cartilla de Shinji.

-¿enserio lo acepta?-dijo la chica.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Tsukumo.

-la verdad…lo tome al azar-la presidenta suspiraría tratando de no darse una palmada en la frente mientras Tomoe tenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-está bien, ya hiciste una buena selección-dijo Shiho, al escuchar eso Tsubasa simplemente se rasco la nuca.

La pelirroja tenía un semblante muy diferente al de Ryō, este era una expresión de misterio y duda, tal parecía que ya tenía a alguien quien ya lo estaba mirando, sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención, haciendo que la peli negra de segundo año la llamara, Maiko al escuchar su nombre miro hacia Tsukumo quien fue la que la llamo.

-¿es al alumno que escogerás?-dijo la vice presidenta mirando el documento.

Maiko simplemente asistió mientras le entregaba la hoja a la presidenta quedando bastante extrañada por un lado.

-creo que deberías segur buscando-dijo ella pero la pelirroja le puso la mano.

-tengo que mirarlo por mis propios ojos-dijo ella.

-este alumno es especial Kurashiki-san, debes comprenderlo-dijo Shiho.

-lo sé, sé que se acaba de transferir, pero aún así tengo dudas-dijo ella.

Shiho iba a seguir pero en ese momento el rayo de esperanza llego.

-entendido, lo aplicaremos, pero no prometemos que la directora o subdirectora lo aplique-Shiho miraría a Kana con sorpresa.

-perfecto para mí-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, de todas las personas jamás pensó que ella le echaría la mano y menos con los problemas que tienen ambas.

Shiho negó un poco y miraría al restos de las chicas.

-cuando regresen las demás…mándelas a llamar-las tres asistieron mientras salían del aula y Shiho suspiraba-¿por que lo aplicaste Kana?-

-¿no es curioso?-dijo la peli negra y la presidenta arqueo una ceja-¿su situación?-

-bueno ahí tienes razón-dijo Shiho mirando la hoja-incluso en su antigua academia jamás utilizó su ímpetu, academia Koketsu, estando en una de las mejores de Japón incluso-

-si, tal parece que Kawakita-san nos dio una buena pista de ello-dijo mirando la hoja de Hibiki mientras la pasaba de Shiho quien al mirar los datos del peli humo frunció el ceño.

-también fue alumno de Koketsu-dijo ella-bien mañana le mandaremos a llamar entonces-

La peli negra miro a otro documento más y era el que más le llamaba la atención de los que estaban ahí, ella sabía algo de esa persona, un secreto que muchos países guardaron en secreto para evitar problemas, sin embargo tuvieron que guardar silencio.

Hace dos años…fue una época muy triste, una época donde hubo muchas mentiras y secretos escondidos para todo el mundo.

**¿Por que?**

Mientras tanto en al ciudad se podía apreciar a ambos hispanos hablantes juntos, pero uno de ellos tenía una expresión seria, el otro una mirada y expresión bastante triste.

De echo ninguno de los dos se había hablado, ahora que revelaron el telegrama juntos.

-**¿recuerda de lo que hablamos ayer?**-dijo Ramón hablándole a Joan-**¿crees que tu padre sabía algo de esto?**-

El castaño miro hacia otra dirección lentamente, pero el diría.

-**si no lo supiera entonces no estaríamos aquí…tratando de protegerme**-

El Ninja hondureño suspiraría al escuchar su respuesta, ese telegrama, le atrajo esos recuerdos amargos, recuerdos que su amigo mexicano pudo olvidar con el tiempo, pero, el peor momento llego para que regresaran esas imágenes.

Sabía de Joan desde hace mucho tiempo, siendo casi como un hermano para el, sin embargo durante ese tiempo, cambio bastante, ya no era el mismo, poniendo una sonrisa falsa que parecía real, para ocultar su tristeza, sin embargo había logrado olvidarlo, ¿para que le habían mandado el telegrama entonces?, ¿Qué objetivo tiene el arruinarle su vida pacífica que había conseguido en Japón atrayendo recuerdos del pasado?

-**amigo te aconsejare algo, habla con tu padre sobre esto**-el castaño negó con lentitud cerrando sus ojos.

-**tal vez tiene más experiencia en batalla, pero esto supera el límite de la mentalidad humana y el terror, ¿a caso has olvidado lo que sucedió nos sucedió?**-

-**claro que no lo olvido, incluso cuando duermo lo recuerdo**-dijo Ramón con seriedad-**sin embargo, seguir viviendo con un pasado arruinado no es a lo que llamó vida, Joan mira este lugar, es grande y bello, además tendrás grandes oportunidades aquí**-

El castaño abrió sus ojos mirando así amigo Moreno.

-**te recomiendo que rechaces esa oferta hermano, es lo que yo haría en tu lugar, de echo, creo que tú ya sabes que si aceptas eso…terminaras arruinándote a ti mismo**-dijo el hondureño aconsejó a su amigo.

El castaño miraría el telegrama traducido en la hoja, de echo el joven tenía esa mirada de nuevo, Ramón ya estaba preocupado por el, un gran amigo suyo, uno de muchos, sin embargo el que podía decir que era el más cercano a él, la mirada que pone cada vez que su ímpetu estaba al límite y peleaba enserio.

-**yo lo pensare y tomare mi decisión final luego**-

Ramón sintió frío al escuchar su voz, era helada y con seriedad, el miro como se retiraba del lugar con la hoja en mano, el joven pudo mirar las palabras "**el día triste**", el hondureño al recordar ese día se pasó una mano en su frente y suspiraría.

-**solo espero que no caigas al abismo otra vez**-se dijo así mismo, esperando que a su amigo lo salvará alguien.

**...**

En la academia Satogama se veía a Shinonome caminar por el pasillo de la academia, la chica se detuvo aún temblando de la frustración y la ira.

Ella recordó un poco del día de la admisión, recordaba que quedaban ella y un par de alumnos, la razón por la que quedaron muy pocos en su grupo, no fue solo por qué ella con su ímpetu acabó con ellos, si no que alguien más hizo la mitad del trabajo.

La peli azul recordó esa mirada, la mirada que Joan puso con Ramón hace un rato, durante el momento que ambos cruzaron miradas, tuvo un sentimiento que hace mucho no había tenido ya que según su padre y abuelo era debilidad mostrar un sentimiento así.

Ella sintió miedo absoluto, no quiso mostrarlo pero en ese instante el tiempo se había acabado, de echo cuando se acabo el alumno salió del lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que había dejado inconsciente al pervertido que la manoseo.

Pero no solamente eso la dejo intranquila, el verlo el día de la conferencia el primer día la dejo con sorpresa, su mirada ya no era la de antes, era más calmada e incluso podría admitir ella que se sentía segura a su lado.

¿Qué era lo que sucedió entonces?, era como si el Joan que había visto en el día de la prueba fuera otra persona completamente diferente al que había visto ese día de la conferencia.

Los enigmas y preguntas llegaban, incluso había una hipótesis que ella misma planteó, su ímpetu lo volvía así, pero era una teoría, no era como el ímpetu de Akane, que era capaz de ponerla en un toque más salvaje por el espíritu animal.

Lo que ella había visto en el joven en esa prueba y que el hondureño miro también cuando lo había visto y hablado también.

era la mirada de alguien sin esperanza y culpabilidad encima…alguien con un gran remordimiento, con dolor, incluso había tristeza en ella, pero, aún así había algo más y fue lo que le aterro en esos ojos que reflejaban su alma y personalidad.

Era la mirada de…un asesino…de alguien que habia echo o visto…algo mucho peor que la mismísima muerte en persona, que la sintió en carne y hueso.

'Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, ¿Quién eres realmente?'ella se preguntó en su cabeza.

Sin embargo el descifrarlo sería algo difícil, aún así tenía un objetivo, pelear por el nombre de su familia y no quedar atrás y menos en la vergüenza.

* * *

**Fin de capítulo.**

**Bueno primero que nada explicar por qué subí este episodio el sábado y no el domingo.**

**1 ya tenía echo la mitad del capítulo, no había nisiquiera empezado el capítulo del fic de mixed match challengue y decidí aventajar este y terminarlo.**

**2 entre a clases la semana pasada, no podré escribirlos tan largos, en ocasiones, pero aún así me esforzaré para darles el mejor contenido.**

**3 el capítulo de mixed match challengue lo subiré el domingo, no hay cambio, eso sí, solo que este lo subí el sábado y no el día correspondiente como ya expliqué en el uno.**

**Bueno era todo lo que quería explicar, espero que les halle gustado el capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: así es Kudo obtuvo un gran empuje, sin embargo no todos van a tener muy buena fortuna más adelante y ya veras por qué, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 3 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:ahuevo, viva los cosplay, la presidenta no sólo hablo con Kudo hizo más movimiento toda vía, como a precisases tuvistes protagonismo en este capítulo y más aldea te lo tantas también al igual que Rin pero todo a su debido tiempo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 3 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	4. Batallas comienzan parte 1

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor 777, como les prometí, les iba a subir el lunes en la mañana, en mi hora fija pues, el capítulo cuatro.**

**Pero, resulta que en realidad, lo subí en la noche el domingo ya que no quería esperar hasta el lunes, ya que el lunes por alguna extraña razón, es día libre**

**Habrá algunos sountracks o OST, de juegos, anime o de músicas que me gustaron ahí en las batallas para darle más fondo, así que cada autor de música que pondré le pertenece a ellos.**

**Otra cosa mas, el especial de preguntas es hasta el capitulo 20 del fic de mixed match challengue, no era esta semana, fue un error mio, ademas tambien el de decir que el reto es llegar a las 100,000 palabras antes del capitulo 20 osea en el 19, si no llego, tanto RinMakoto y Ninja Briiten 11 les propuse que me dieran un castigo divino.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que la dirección escolar afirmó que estudiantes

participarán, de echo ahí se encontraba un número exacto de 36 alumnos, cada uno de los chicos le tocó enfrentar individualmente a un miembro del consejo élite.

La arena tenía un estilo digital, de echo era el mismo campo donde Kudo se había enfrentado a Mikami quien también se encontraba con ellos al igual que su escuadrón.

Los muchachos estaban unidos esperando a que dieran el aviso, ya que iba ser al azar los combates y saldrían los nombres en la pantalla.

En caso de Kudo traía su katana en su funda, Hibiki traía una caja de cigarros, algo que extraño ya que es menor de edad, Joan traía una túnica café que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cara, Souta no traía nada al igual que Shinji, Yasmina no traía absolutamente nada.

Por ahí se veían caras desconocidas para los muchachos, más por los senpai.

El hermano de Souta, Shinzuke Haraguchi un chico a quien se los presento el pequeño miembro de los de primer grado, Kudo tanto como él no se llevaron muy bien a la primera.

El segundo les dio miedo ya que era enorme, de echo cuando trataron de hablar con él los miraba con ganas de matarlos, por lo que decidieron no hablarle.

El último era muy…sospechoso, estaba rodeado de chicas que de echo estaban en una porra oficial para el, sin embargo parecía ignorarlas, lo extraño era que no traía nada.

Traía el mismo uniforme que los de la academia, obviamente siendo estudiante de la academia pero, su corbata era de color rojo, dando a entender que era estudiante de segundo grado.

media exactamente lo mismo que Joan de alto, el cabello del chico era de color azulado oscuro medio acostado, ojos púrpuras y también tenía una apariencia bishonen, dando a entender por qué tenía tantas chicas en la porra.

-bienvenidos a todos-la sub directora llegaría para dar un aviso-como sabrán los alumnos que están aquí son candidatos a ser acreedores de llegar a la clase élite, las doce miembros de la clase élite hablaron para que ustedes los selectos participarán, para ello nosotros el consejo de maestros de talento, aprobamos que tuvieran esta oportunidad-

En eso Hibiki alzó su mano.

-¿sucede algo Inoue-san?-la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le tomó la palabra siendo ella la que estaba a lado de la sub directora.

-durante la ceremonia de entrada, nos habían dicho que los miembros pro eran los únicos acreedores a ser miembros de la clase élite, por qué hay miembros y estudiantes de la academia, que aún son miembros amateur como yo-

La directora sonreiría un poco mientras se como daba sus gafas.

-gracias por hacer esa pregunta Inoue-san-dijo la mujer-la verdad es que al volver la academia mixta hubo un fallo del sistema, tuvimos que empezar a actualizar todo de nuevo, el problema es que se corregirá a partir del año siguiente, pero los alumnos de tercer grado ya van para salida y no tuvimos ninguna elección más que escoger a los mejores alumnos de la academia sin importar el puesto que tuvieran-

Hibiki al escuchar habla asistió y tomaría asiento, esa respuesta aclaró dudas de alumnos que estaban ahí presentes, sin embargo las de la clase élite ya lo sabían.

-ahora la presidenta del consejo estudiantil les explicara como son la reglas y las cosas-la mujer en eso puso una pantalla con varias letras.

-hay estilos de combates-ella señaló plataforma de eliminatoria-el primero de ellos es el clásico, el de eliminatoria y las reglas son las mismas-

En eso salió una imagen de una plataforma con abajo una media esfera-el segundo tipo es en tierra firme, el equilibrio cuenta bastante, las reglas son similares, pero aquí la plataforma se tambalea al ser esférica, el lugar esta en el agua, un error puede hacerte perder o ganar-

El tercero era una celda-celda infernal, fue inventada en México en el siglo veinte, consiste en un estilo de pelea sin descalificación, antes el que moría perdía, pero aquí no aplicará esa regla, aquí se vale todo, el uso de objetos, intervención de compañeros y etc, la única forma de ganar es que sea a conteo de tres o por rendición-

El cuarto era de cilindros-cámara de eliminación, inventada en Honduras, consiste en que seis participantes entran a una cámara con candados, en los cilindros estarán cuatro participantes y dos estarán enfrentándose al inicio, cada cinco minutos sale una persona a combatir a los que quedan peleando, el número seis es el que más ventaja tiene al ser el último en salir, la única forma de ganar es que le hagan un conteo a tres o que quede inconsiente-

El quinto era una persona de pie y otro en el suelo-el último talento en pie, otro combate sin descalificación y en dónde pisar suelo no cuenta ya que la única forma de ganar es hacer que tu oponente este en el suelo a diez en cuenta regresiva-

El sexto salía una estilo de jaula extraña-jaula de pujam, inventada en la India, la única forma de ganar es saliendo de la jaula y tiene que ser saltando o escalándola, aquí no se puede usar objetos al ser una jaula bastante compleja-

El siguiente era donde había una especie de planeta-batalla real, inventada en España, caerás en un mundo en donde con el tiempo empezará a encogerse, este es bastante usado en los torneos de eliminación como el que participaremos para reducir el número de alumnos, se utilizan armas de fuego que están ocultas en alrededor del lugar, el equipo en quedar en pie es el ganador, al no ser muchos se descarta que se utilice este estilo de combate-

El octavo tenía un símbolo deportivo-este fue inventado en Brasil, se trata en que escojas un deporte no extremo, dependiendo cual sea escoges a los integrantes, este tipo es más como para divertirse-

El noveno, tenía un símbolo de casco romano-el bélico, es donde las batallas se pueden pelear con armas, al igual que aquí, al usar sables y atacar a los alumnos dentro del campo de fuerza que tiene la plataforma, no dejará ninguna herida mortal en ellos, por lo que la única forma de ganar es derrotándolos como si los asesinaran-

Los chicos al escuchar eso estaban sorprendidos y alto asustados.

-tranquilos, el campo les salvará de la muerte-dijo la sub directora sonriendo.

El último era el que más extraño a los alumnos su símbolo tenía forma de una corona.

-Este tipo de batalla se llama modo horda, se enfrentan en equipos contra Ferox virtuales creados a partir de material digital, es el equipo que sobreviva más rondas gana-

En eso la pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

-muy bien ahora mostraremos como se enfrentarán ahora-en eso la maestra puso una pantalla en donde salieron los nombres de los alumnos.

**(Como dije en el capitulo pasado me dio flojera el inventar el nombre del resto, solo diré de los protagonistas y los O'C creados)**

1 Ayaka Nakano vs tres alumnos.

2 Akane Ukita vs tres alumnos.

3 Iwaki Yoshimi vs Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz y dos alumnos.

4 Yuuki Nozaki vs Akira Kushida y dos alumnos.

5 Arihara Tsubasa vs Souta Haraguchi y dos alumnos.

6 Maiko Kurashiki vs Yukio Narukami y dos alumnos.

7 Ryō Shinonome vs tres alumnos.

8 Suzuki Waka vs Mikami y dos alumnos.

9 Aoi Asada vs Daisuke Yasmina y dos alumnos.

10 Tomoe Kawakita vs Kudo Miyamoto y dos alumnos.

11 Kana Tsukumo vs Shinzuke Haraguchi y dos alumnos.

12 Shiho Noumi vs Shinji jinguji y dos alumnos.

Al mirar los tableros algunos maldijeron su suerte, pero una de ella se levanto bastante molesta y le reclamaría a la sub directora con lo siguiente.

-¡oigan, por qué me pusieron a alumnos de clase tan baja!-los alumnos al escuchar a la Shinonome pusieron una mueca de enojo.

-lo sentimos mucho, Shinonome-san, el sistema así sorteo a los alumnos, por desgracia ya no se puede hacer nada ya-la chica al escuchar eso se sentaría molesta.

Obviamente la primera en entrar fue la periodista, los tres alumnos no duraron mucho ya que ella fue tan Rápida que sus golpes dieron en ellos y los derribo de la plataforma.

-ganadora, Ayaka Nakano-

-tan rápido-dijo soprendido Yasmina.

-no me sorprende para nada, es muy normal que estén a ese nivel y que sean así de fuertes-dijo Shinzuke quien estaba con su hermano.

-increíble-dijo en voz baja Kudo-¿creen que podremos contra ellas?-

-no lo sabremos hasta que peleemos-dijo Hibiki.

En caso de Joan frunció el ceño al notar lo veloz que fue la chica, sabiendo que el resto a excepción del consejo estudiantil estaban a un nivel similar.

la siguiente fue Ukita quien al notar que la iban atacar ella empezó a tener lágrimas amenazadoras que querían caer de sus ojos, pero en eso al mirar lo tierna que era estos se detuvieron.

-pe…perdona pero tenemos que hacerlo para pasar-dijo uno de los alumnos pero cuando estuvo apunto de atacar salió a volar afuera de la plataforma.

-¡de donde apareció ese tigre!-el que hablo salió volando de una tremenda garra de la chica animal pero al ser controlado no le causó heridas mortales y quedó fuera.

-vamos, vamos, Akane-dijo Iwaki dandole porras a la chica.

La última trataba de escapar pero Akane le dio un mordisco en el pez hueso y la dejo fuera de combate de inmediato.

-ganadora Akane Ukita-

-bien echo Akane-Chan-gritaron alguna de las chicas.

En eso los chicos mirarían Joan quien subió a la plataforma y en eso dos alumnos más también.

-el tipo de pela será bélico, así que prepárense-la plataforma cambio aún tono de coliseo romano y era completamente plano sin forma de eliminar.

Iwaki sonreía con confianza, de echo los dls alumnos sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron hacia ella, inmediato ella dio a uno de ellos un golpe en la boca del estómago y el segundo le dio un uper que lo mando afuera del lugar.

Al segundo le hizo una llave crossface dejándolo inconsciente, la chica le pidió al árbitro que sacara ambos alumnos ya que sabía que la verdadera batalla comenzaría en poco.

Luego de unos segundos los dos últimos estaban frente a frente.

-Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz, Hijo del gran Alfonso Fabregas Carrillo, espero grandes expectativas en este combate-

-no lo dudes, solo quería saber qué tipo de ímpetu tenias, veo que tienes una fuerza extrema, a pesar de que tu físico muestra lo opuesto-dijo Joan mientras abría su túnica sin retirársela.

El joven traía en su brazo izquierdo un escudo que cubría un radio total de lo que era su ante brazo, el escudo era de plata y tenía un símbolo de águila real, traía una funda de su sable, la forma era peculiar.

Su vestimenta era un pantalón café oscuro y una especie de prenda de manga larga blanca de tela suave y fina, también estaba calzando una botas de piel, adhiriendo la túnica en vez de un cordón traía un rosario plateado con un cristo.

-¿Qué le pasó tu uniforme?-

-lo siento, pero estas ropas son más cómodas para mí en pelear, ya que mi uniforme normalmente tiene pesas encima y me es difícil moverme con ellas-dijo sonriendo.

Iwaki al escuchar eso estaría algo sorprendida, incluso utiliza la antigua técnica que el gran maestro Roshi, el primer talento humano en Japón mostró a sus antiguos discípulos.

-nada mal, pero aún así ni creo que soportes pelear contra mi-

-bien que tal si empezamos ahora-dijo mientras activaba su ímpetu, pero este tenía un color rojo sangre, eso sorprendió a muchos a excepción de la directora, incluso la presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo estaba.

-¿por qué el aura de su ímpetu es roja y no dorada?-Shiho preguntó al no saber nada de eso.

-el color del aura de ímpetu varía dependiendo las razas-dijo la mujer.

-en cuanto a nosotros los asiáticos orientales, el color de nuestra aura es de color dorada-en eso salieron banderas como Japón, China, Corea, Mongolia, Filipinas, Taiwán, Tailandia, Indonesia y entre otras.

-los del Medio Oriente, islamicos y mulsumanes, su color de su aura es café-las banderas más notables eran, Turquía, a rabia saudita, Iraq, Irán, Pakistán, Palestina, Persia, Marruecos, Egipto, armería y Argelia, entre otras más naciones.

-Los paises de Áfricanos tienen el ímpetu correspondiente a sus colonos-

-el de los eurpeos a excepción de los hispanos, portugueses, anglosajones, regiones francófonos y germánicas es de color blanca-estaba un mapa de Europa los reinos estaban coloreados de blanco y los países como España, Portugal, Francia, Alemania, Suiza, Luxemburgo, Liechtensteinia, Bélgica, toda Reino Unido estaban opacas.

-los europeos ortodoxos y sus colonias tienen un aura verde esmeralda-bandera de Rusia, Bulgaria, Georgia, Rumanía, Serbia, Ucrania y entre otras.

-los francófonos tienen un Aura de ímpetu color gris-Francia, casi toda Bélgica, la zona de Quebec en Canadá y parte de Ottawa, parte de Ghana, parte de Guinea línea ecuatorial, parte de Luxemburgo, Haití, Líbano y entre otros.

-los germanoparlantes de negro-Alemania, Austria, Liechtensteinia, parte de Luxemburgo y muy poco de Bélgica.

-los nativos de lengua portugués de color naranjado-Portugal y Brasil fueron los más prominentes, luego Guinea-bisáu, Santo tome y príncipe y Mozambique.

-los anglosajones es de color azul-Inglaterra con Reino Unido, Estados Unidos de América, parte de Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda y entre otros.

-Por último los hispanos de color rojo- en eso apareció la bandera de España como centro, luego sus colonia como México, Guatemala, Honduras, Panamá, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Puerto Rico, Republica Dominicana, Cuba, Colombia, Ecuador, Perú, Argentina, Bolivia, Uruguay, Chile, Guinea Ecuatorial, El Salvador y Venezuela (estos veinte si me los de de memoria).

-increíble, pensé que el color del ímpetu solo era dorado-dijo con sopresivamente Tomoe-en ese caso su ímpetu rojo representa a la habla hispana ¿cierto?-

-si, los mexicanos como él y su padre, son descendientes directo de los españoles y antiguos nativos esclavizados por los aztecas-dijo la directora.

-increíble, eso significa que Iwaki no lo tiene fácil al ser de un estilo desconocido-dijo Aoi algo preocupada.

-tranquila chicas-dijo Tsubasa sonreindo-gane o pierda Iwaki-senpai no perderá su puesto en la élite, ¿es cierto eso senpai?-

-si, aún que perdamos ni sucederá nada, simplemente no pasan los que no nos derrotan, para ello no debemos dejarnos ganar-dijo Kana quien había asistido al inicio que dijo el si.

-Entendido en ese caso, hay que apoyarla-dijo Yuuki.

En eso Iwaki escucho varias porras de parte de sus compañeras, de echo ella sonreiría emocionada y miraría hacia el castaño.

-no me dejaré ganar me escuchas-dijo ella.

Joan no respondió y miraría con una expresión que dejó a Iwaki ya sin sus emociones antiguas.

'Su mirada es muy diferente, se ve tan triste'Iwaki no era tan observadora como Kana quien era bastante buena leyendo las emociones de los demás, pero notaba ese sentimiento en el.

-esto es por el futuro del mundo-dijo el chico.

Lo que la directora nada más noto fue en el momento que que sacó su sable, el arma tenía un brillo ímpetu de color café, su sable era una espada cimitarra, de color negra con oro.

-¿un sable árabe?, ¿por qué trae un arma como esa?-dijo confundida Shinonome.

-eso ya está fuera de mi conocimiento-dijo la directora.

-antes de empezar, ¿alguna pregunta?-dijo Joan con una voz calmada y Iwaki simplemente asistió para preguntarle sobre su arma.

-ese sable, ¿de donde lo conseguiste?-Joan miraria la espada y pasa sus dedos en la zona plana de esta con lentitud.

-eso no te lo puedo responder, recordarlo, es bastante doloroso-dijo con voz fría y bajando su mirada-hace poco lo había olvidado, pero lo acabo de recordar-

La senpai al escuchar eso estaría bastante confundida y chocó sus puños en sus manos.

-entiendo empezamos a pelear-dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el castaño.

**Ninety-Nine Nights sountracks 04 Harmmerfall.**

Iwaki al lanzar su primer golpe fue bloqueado por el escudo de Joan quien este último nisiquiera se tambaleó con la increíble fuerza que el impacto traía, la chica al mirar que el escudo estaba intacto quedo sorprendida.

Ella escuchó un grito de esfuerzo y vio que el castaño estaba apunto de atacarla con su sable, en eso al retroceder dando maromas.

-tan fuerte es también-ella abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver como el chico estaba delante de ella y su túnica estaba flotando un poco.

La chica al mirarlo tuvo que cubrirse y Joan la había atacado de inmediato con su escudo.

Ella al sentir el impacto trato de aguantar, pero fue tal la fuerza que la empujo que ella salió volando a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-¡Iwaki-senpai/Iwaki/Yoshimi!-gritaron algunas pero todas las kouhais con gran sorpresa y Aoi siendo la única llamándola por su nombre.

Tanto Kana como Shiho estaba sorprendidas al ver eso, normalmente Iwaki hubiera destruido la defensa de ese escudo y ese ataque no la hubiera mandado a volar.

-es increíble, ¿como esto puede ser posible?-dijo Shiho.

-ha notado algo sub directora-Kana preguntó a la mujer.

-ese chico…regreso luego, necesito hablar con el señor Fabregas sobre el informe de su hijo-la mujer bajo y se dirigió hacia otro lado.

-estas a la altura de las expectativas como siempre-

Iwaki al escuchar su voz miro hacia un lado y no perdió tiempo en dar una patada, pero Joan se volvería evadiendo el ataque y con un rápido movimiento, el encajo su sable en la pierna de la chica, la chica puso una expresión de asombro en sus ojos.

El joven se apartó y la chica miro su pierna, donde debería haber una herida solo había una rajada del mismo color que su ímpetu, el dolor no existía, era normal por el campo, pero a cambio sentía entumecido esa zona.

'diablos durare un tiempo para que se recupere la herida'dijo ella mentalmente.

-¿por qué no utilizas tu ímpetu?-Iwaki frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

-¿te diste cuenta eh?

-desde el inicio, mosqueaste a esos muchachos con tu fuerza normal, en estos momentos no estoy haciendo nada más que jugando contigo-dijo el castaño e Iwaki trató de levantarse pero usando solamente su pierna sana.

En eso ella activaría su ímpetu haciendo que estallara una gran onda de aire y también el Aura dorada la rodearía, en eso apareció en su cuerpo un saco negro y un sombrero militar, ahora traía unos guantes negros y calzaba unas sandalias antiguas.

-muy bien vete preparando-dijo ella poniéndose en guardia.

Iwaki no perdió tiempo y ella se dirigió al frente para atacarle, en eso Joan colocó su escudo para bloquear su ataque, en eso Iwaki desapareció, dejando sorprendidos a varios alumnos.

-¡aquí estoy!-Iwaki gritó pero Joan lo bloqueo poniendo su brazo con el escudo atrás como si estuviera rascándose-¡que!-

-de echo, no me había dado cuenta, si no me hubieras dicho nada y hubieras permanecido en silencio,mese ataque me hubiera dado-dijo mientras la apartaba con su fuerza y Iwaki.

Joan sin perder tiempo al notar el incremento de la fuerza al bloquearlo con su escudo, se dirigió hacia ella, pero la peli mostaza saltaba atrás y tomo impulso para atacar a Joan, el castaño recibió un tremendo golpe en la zona de su hipocondrio derecho, dándole en el hígado, el castaño hizo una mueca pero inmediato le dio un tremendo corte a Iwaki en el brazo con el que le había dado el golpe.

La chica de segundo apartó a tiempo pero recibió una rasguñada del sable del mexicano.

-¿no te gusto ese golpe verdad?-dijo ella sonriendo, pero Joan no lo estaba haciendo.

A cambio el joven atacó de frente a la chica unen de inmediato se dispuso a esquivar los ataques veloces del hispano, Iwaki dio dos golpes en el abdomen del chico y el tercero fue una patada explosiva que apartó al joven a un par de distancia de la chica.

-¡bien echo iwaki-senpai sigue así!-dijo Tsubasa.

El mexicano no puso su mano en la zona simplemente miro hacia Iwaki sin ninguna emoción más que esa mirada que permanecía en el.

La chica con un grito estruendo cedro atacó a Joan quien evitó el ataque y el de inmediato le dio una gran cortada en la espalda haciendo que ella se retorciera al sentir el entumecimiento, con agilidad como si fuera matrix se agacharía para evitar un corte que pudo haberle echo perder de inmediato ya que este iba a intención de separar su cuerpo en dos partes, aún que en este sistema no sucede eso.

Yoshimi puso sus manos en el suelo, para ello estiro sus piernas al tope a los sentidos contrarios y empezó a girar con sus manos haciendo que sus pies moviéndolas y rotándolas en su eje y acercándose a Joan como si se tratara de un helicóptero.

Joan bloqueó los ataques con su escudo para evitar el daño, pero están bastantes rápidos los movimientos, el castaño inmediato puso su espada apartando su escudo, ella al observar eso sonreiría mientras movía sus manos en otro sentido.

-quería que hicieras eso-dijo ella mientras golpeaba la parte plana del sable.

Al hacer esta acción dejo desprotegido al mexicano quien trataba de poner su escudo en defensa y mientras trataba de recuperar la acción de su mano ya que el sable estaba atorado en el suelo y en ningún momento lo había soltado.

-¡toma esto!, ¡golpe del león amarillo!-ella dio un golpe en la boca del estómago de Joan.

al entrar al contacto salió el aura dorada del ímpetu de Yoshimi, como si lo hubiera atravesado, pero eso hizo que el mexicano cayera al suelo a arrastras pero sin soltar su sable, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el mexicano tosió algo de saliva.

Joan puso la mano de su escudo en su zona afectada y con el sable se sostenía, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano que solamente logró caer hincado en una rodilla.

**Fin del ost.**

-¡lo logro!-Ayaka dijo con sorpresa.

-me lo esperaba de Iwaki-senpai, es tan poderosa-dijo Akane.

-la experiencia hizo lo suyo chicas-dijo sonriendo Waka.

-eh, experiencia, lo haces sonar como suerte, conozco a Yoshimi y sé que eso no fue suerte-dijo Aoi con orgullo así mejor amiga.

Tanto Shiho como Kana estaban serias mirando a un el combate.

-¿que sucede con ustedes?-Maiko les pregunto amabas del consejo estudiantil.

-el…-dijo Shiho.

-no está peleando enserio-finalizó Tsukumo con una expresión notable de seriedad.

Las chicas al escuchar eso, miraron a las del consejo estudiantil con gran sorpresa, de echo la que más preocupada de ahí era la vice presidenta, al haberlo notado con esa actitud extraña hace poco tiempo.

Iwaki notó como Joan se levantaba como si nada y mantenía su cabeza abajo con el fleco tapando su ojos Izquierdo pero el derecho estaba libre, mostrando que tenía sus ojos cerrados, al levantar su vista Kana se temió lo peor.

'de nuevo esa mirada'penso ella'espro que la sub directora consiga algo de información importante sobre esto'

'Jamás había visto una expresión como esa, es incluso pero que los asesinos que las chicas y yo nos hemos enfrentado en nuestras misiones'la peli mostaza pensó al mirarlo bien.

-oye…sabía que…los ojos son un espejo el cual nuestra alma puede ver-eso extraño Iwaki un poco-no solamente sirven para ver…también sirven para reflejar emociones-

La chica al escuchar eso estaría extrañada pero Joan sacó un poco de su ímpetu, al notar eso Iwaki se puso en guardia.

-creo que una vez que estés en el campo de batalla, te darás cuenta que el mundo sigue siendo egoísta-dijo mientras atacaba a Iwaki.

**Antti Martikainen – Barbarossa (adelantenlo hasta 1:07)**

Iwaki de inmediato se puso en guardia y ella evitó el corte, pero lo extraño fue que era como si Joan fuera dos, cuando el mexicano atacó, su ímpetu mostró una extraño espectro que se movió al mismo tiempo que el, pero por alguna razón el espectro del sable estaba moviéndose hacia ella, recibiendo un corte en su muñeca derecha.

La chica se quejó en voz baja y retrocedió mientras se sostenía su muñeca herida, sin saber que había visto o que había echo.

En eso sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y sentía que se quedaba sin oxígeno.

Ella de reojo miro hacia Joan quien levantaba y extendía su mano izquierda a dirección de ella, en su palma emanaba el símbolo de lo que parecía ser un emblema de una cabeza de toro, ella notó al igual que todos en alrededor.

Era que el espectro en Joan se hacía presente, el color del espectro era de color rojo como su ímpetu, su rostro era fantasmal y echo a los huesos, tenía una barba bastante larga y gruesa, su traje era como la de un soldado antiguo de España.

Cuando Iwaki soltó su aura con un estallido logró librarse, Joan bajo su mano mientras miraba su Palma y luego regresaba a la normalidad.

-nada mal, pero eso hizo que gastaras mucho ímpetu, estás en desventaja ahora-dijo mientras guardaba su espada y escudo.

Como si hiciera mímica hizo con sus brazos como si estuviera agarrando un arco, Iwaki notó esto extraño, al igual que el resto, pero luego las manos del chico se tornaron espectrales y el mismo aura ímpetu formó un arco y de este saco una flecha que disparos a una velocidad como la de la luz en Iwaki en el brazo que había afectado su muñeca.

La senpai al mirar la flecha estaría sorprendida, no había visto eso dirigirse hacia ella, la chica trato de quitárselo pero era imposible, su mano traspasaba la flecha como si no la pudiera tocar, pero esta si a ella.

El mexicano sacó su arco otra vez y se dirigió hacia ella para atacarle, la chica al ver que no tenía opción más que pelear con un solo brazo se dispuso a pelear con valentía contra el castaño, quien evitó sus atrás una y otra vez.

-te esfuerzas bastante, por eso me agradan los japoneses-dijo mientras sacaba a su cimitarra y su escudo y este le metería un tremendo golpe en la nariz a Yoshimi con el escudo.

El golpe hizo que se tambaleara, Joan en eso con lentitud levanto su sable y luego atacó a Iwaki quien apenas accionó para hacerse atrás, el ataque tuvo tanta certeza, que a pesar de la lentitud con la que lo preparo, logró hacerle una cortada en su torso.

Las chicas de la clase élite estaba impactadas en especial Aoi, ninguna espero que Joan estuviera ocultando su verdadero poder y lo utilizará en último momento.

-no…no puede ser posible verdad, Yoshimi no puede perder así, ¿verdad Kana?-Aoi dijo aún sin poderlo creerlo morando con preocupación a la vice presidenta quien seguía al margen.

-me gustaría que fuera así…pero…-Kana nisiquiera podía describirlo.

Las chicas solo podían seguir observando hasta que acabara la pelea a favor de alguno de ellos.

El castaño levanto su sable y el apuntó hacia la chica quien al notar eso dio una patada en la parte plana de su sable, pero esta vez su sable y su brazo no tambaleó para nada, estos dos quedaron en su totalidad firmes.

-¿esto no puede estar pasando?-dijo Iwaki sin ninguna forma de encontrar algún punto débil para acabarle.

-¡dinamismo hispano!-Joan gritó pero con su voz combinada a una distorsionada y con gran eco en todo el lugar.

Con velocidad se dirigió a ella dándole un corte hacia abajo y el espectro con el hizo lo mismo después de que Joan realizara la acción, Iwaki quedó totalmente paralizada, el segundo fue de forma horizontal y luego lo realizó varias veces de manera diagonales con verticales.

-¡redencion!-

El mexicano ahora con su brazo izquierdo estaba apuntándole con su palma iluminado por el rostro del toro y realizaba el mismo movimiento pero ahora tocaba su torso, de ahí empezó a sacar un material transparentoso en eso Joan terminó en sacarlo y Iwaki caería al suelo.

**Fin del ost.**

-¡Ganador Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz!-

En eso el castaño regresaba el material a dentro del cuerpo de Iwaki quien respiro de manera jadeante, ella tosió un par de veces mirando alrededor con mucha confusión.

Ella después dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño, sus ojos mostraba mucha sopresa y más por lo que había sentido en ese momento.

-mi técnica, la redencion, puede sacar el alma humana de un cuerpo...puedo regresarse la o hacer que esta se despida de su cuerpo…en lo peores de los casos…también puedo hacer que se destruya esa alma en su totalidad y hacer que la existencia de ese alguien desaparezca-

Iwaki estaba algo asustada y miraría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-tranquila, te regrese a tu cuerpo-dijo mientras bajaba de la plataforma.

Cuando se estaba dirigiendo ala salida Kudo lo detendría.

-pudiste haberla matado sabes-

-no es la primera vez que uso esa técnica, créeme he salvado bastantes vidas con ella, se a quienes salvar y a quienes no, si no tienes nada más que decirme ahora, déjame solo y no me seres molestando-

Joan apartó su mano de su hombro y se guardaría el escudo y la espada mientras carga la túnica siguiendo su camino hacia la salida.

-que le pasa ahora, ha estado así desde hace semanas-dijo Hibiki extrañado.

-tienen alguna idea de lo que le sucede-Shinji le preguntó a Yasmina y Souta quienes eran compañeros de habitación de el castaño.

-ni idea, es bastante misterioso, de echo llego a la habitación y así se comportó-dijo Yasmina.

-ni siquiera el maestro Fabregas tiene idea de que le sucede-dijo Souta al haberle preguntado sobre la actitud cámbiate de Joan.

Kudo al escuchar eso colocó una mano sobre su mentón y empezó a pensar.

-Iwaki-senpai/Yoshimi-todos as las chicas a excepción de Shiho y Kana se dirigieron hacia la peli mostaza quien a respuesta asistio.

-nos alegramos bastante-dijo Tomoe.

-Tomochi, acaba de perder un combate-dijo Tsubasa.

-si, pero eso es mejor que morir-dijo Ayaka.

-eso dio bastante miedo-dijo Akane.

-tienes razón, jamás había visto un talento de ese tipo-dijo Yuuki.

-por un lado tienen razón, pero…¿Shinonome-san estás bien?-Maiko tuvo que interrumpir ya que al mirar a la peli azul se extraño.

Las demás hicieron lo mismo y mirarían a Ryō, quien apretaba sus puños de la frustración.

-¿Shinonome?-dijo Tsubasa.

-ese…ese tipo…cuando peleamos jamás mostró ese talento-

-estás hablando de las pruebas de elección-dijo Ayaka.

-si…ahora se lo que está pensando, piensa que somos débiles y que no podríamos contra el-

-Shinonome-san, no saques falsas conclusiones, además Iwaki logró darle un par de golpes, e incluso tuvo que acudir a su máximo poder-dijo Waka al haber notado varias cosas de la batalla como esos echos.

-me niego en mi totalidad-dijo molesta en voz alta y ella activo su ímpetu.

Ahora ella llevaba un traje de arquero estilo japonés con una armadura de cuero negra protegiéndola, una larga falda azul, ella sacó su arco que era de madera con conexiones de oro en los lados, ella colocó lo que parecía ser su ímpetu en el cordón y esta se volvió una flecha.

-¡los que me tocan apresúrense!-dijo ella con exigencia.

-un momento Shinonome-san-dijo la presidenta-la siguiente prueba le toca a Nozaki-san, debes esperar tu turno-

En eso la chica miraría con su mirada helada hacia la presidenta, ella suspiro al verla.

-muy bien, ¿Nozaki-san le das el permiso de que participe?-la rubia al escuchar eso asitio-muy bien entonces adelante, no vamos a detenerte-

La chica al estar en frente de sus adversarios multiplicó su flecha por tres y estas dieron en el pecho de ellos, luego de eso Shinonome con agilidad separo el arco partiéndolo en dos, pero cono consecuente se había formado un par de cuchillas.

Ella con esas cuchillas atacó a los alumnos, al primero lo acabo con una cortada al cuellos, el segundo trato de defenderse pero ella lo atravesó con ambas cuchillas, al ultimo lo derrotó formando su arco uniéndolo al igual que como lo había roto y ella disparo un flechazo en su cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-ganadora Ryō Shinonome-la ganadora sin importarle los alumnos bajo del lugar y se dirigió a la salida hacia dónde se había ido Joan.

-no va terminar muy bien esto, debemos detenerlos-dijo Tsubasa sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer la arquera.

-lo sé, pero es la única forma, hay cosas que no se le pueden negar a un Shinonome y eso es cuando quieren enfrentar a alguien-dijo Shiho.

-su familia es bastante competitiva, ven a alguien poderoso y quieren pelear contra ellos para medir el límite de sus habilidades-dijo Kana.

Las chicas implemente mirarían hacia la salida y la chica seguía su mano hacia la salida,mella pudo sentir su presencia algo ligero pero se dirigió hacia esa dirección.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¡Muchachos hagan apuestas! **

**¿Quien cree que ganen de las chicas haciendo que queden fuera los chicos?**

**¿quienes creen que pierdan haciendo que se unan nuevos miembros en la clase nueva élite?.**

**Tanto Ayaka, Akane y Ryō ya no cuentan, ya que acaban de ganar e Iwaki, pues ya vieron.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: su oportunidad llego y aquí la tienen, Joan la acaba de ganar y de una manera bastante siniestra, ¿Qué crees que este ocultando este personaje que en este fic tiene una personalidad muy distinta a la de mi otro fic?, ¿Qué habrá leído en él telegrama?, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 4 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: mi O'C de Joan es una especie de self insert mío con la personalidad orginal mía en la de mixed match, en este fic tiene algo de oscuridad y misterio, más adelante lo veras, por lo que prácticamente los dos estuvimos conversando nuestros O'C hehehe, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 4 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	5. Batallas comienzan parte 2

**Hola a todos aquí el rendetor 777 con el capítulo 5 de la batalla.**

**Unos combates los recorte y mencione al ganador o ganadora de combate ya que hay muchos en estos espero que no sea molestia.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

En la academia se estaba dando ahora una nueva batalla, ahora con Nozaki.

La rubia se había asustado un poco al mirar la enorme cosa que tenía en frente, era nada más y menos que Akira Kushida, el chico de segundo año aplicó para ser contendiente para la lucha.

De echo los dos alumnos que hicieron equipo con el sintieron tanto miedo que decidieron salirse de inmediato, eso hizo que Nozaki sintiera seguridad ante su oponente, aunque no dejaba de ser intimidante el verlo en frente de ella.

-soy Akira Kushida de segundo grado, es un gusto pelear contra ti-dijo haciendo reverencia el peli negro de ojos penetrantes.

La rubia estaba algo soprendida de la educación que tenía el chico, aún que siendo su senpai tenía una lógica en mostrarle respeto a ella, además parecía que Iwaki se le había olvidado lo que le había sucedido momentos atrás.

-Yuuki esfuérzate y Akira da un buen combate también-

-¿por qué apoyas a ese chico senpai?-dijo Tsubasa sorprendida.

-eh, ah eso es por qué va en nuestra clase, es muy bueno peleando-dijo Aoi.

-ya entiendo, por eso el apoyo, lo conocen-dijo Tomoe.

-no es muy hablador, es bastante antisocial, tiene muchos problemas de comunicación…-Kana había sido la que había hablado pero en eso miro a las chicas quienes tenían una sonrisa en sus labios mostrando algo de simpatía a eso.

-y o dices tu-dijo Shiho a su amiga sonriéndole ya que sabía ella que la peli negra de segundo era la menos indicada para hablar de temas de sobre expresarse.

**(Ariel Arias-Kevin Owens-Fight music cover)**

En eso miraron el campo de batalla para que comenzara la pelea, de echo ambos activaron su ímpetu pero la sopresa fue cuando Kushida lo activo no saco ningún arma y el de inmediato embistió a Yuuki con su fuerza como si fuera jugador de futbol americano.

-me distraje-la rubia se dijo así mismo reincorporándose, en eso ella utilizó su agua para caer al suelo sin ningún daño.

Akira lanzó un golpe hacia Nozaki pero ella evitó el golpe, en eso al golpear el agua ella sonreiria, el agua empezó a enredar el brazo de Kushida y el a medi cuerpo estaba lleno de líquido.

-mi agua control puede servir de otras formas-en eso la chica empezó a estrujar el brazo del peli negro quien este hizo fuerza contra resistiendo el agua.

El chico en eso apretó su extremidad activando su ímpetu en esa zona atrapada, al hacerlo Nozaki noto que el chivo tenía una especie de brazo de piedra y pie también.

El chico apuntó su mano hacia ella y quedó anonadada cuando las uñas del chico empezaron a salir disparadas como si fueran balas.

La chica uso un muro de agua algo grueso, cuando impactaron las balas quedo soprendida ya que las balas de piedras casi atravesaban la barrera para atinarle a la chica.

Ella no se esperaba sorpresas y por eso peleaba en serio contra sus oponentes, aún que no negaba que no tenía sus defectos también, pero ahora debía mostrar el honor que tenía en ser una miembro élite de su clase.

Ella de inmediato lanzó una especie de dragón de agua hacia Akira quien usó su brazos colocándola en forma de X, su cuerpo empezó a solidificarse y como si fuera el amole de los cuatros fantásticos estaría echo de piedra.

-qué clase de ímpetu es ese-dijo Akane.

-es piel rugosa-dijo Aoi.

-Akira tiene la capacidad de transformar su cuerpo en piedra, puede lanzar sus uñas como balas y también eso-Iwaki señaló al frente.

En eso Akira detuvo sus disparos y volvió hacer sus brazos en seña de x y sus extremidades superiores se volvieron unos sables, como si fueran unos machetes.

-¿es una broma verdad?-Nozaki dijo y vio como Akira con velocidad parte de un corte horizontal la barrera de la chica y el agua caería al suelo.

-ese senpai es increíble-dijo Ayaka mientras escribía en una notita.

-le ayude a que sintiera más confianza-dijo orgullosa Iwaki sintiendo.

-esto se pondrá muy interesante-dijo la presidenta.

En eso llegó la sub directora de regreso, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba un buen resultado.

-¿Qué le dijo Fabregas-sensei sub directora?-

La mujer de lentes suspiraría con decepción y miro a las alumnas.

**En cuanto a Joan.**

En las calles de la actual Japón se apreciaba a Joan caminado con tranquilidad aún que un poco tenso, el joven se sentaría en donde estaba con anterioridad la construcción que su compañero había echo días atrás, el castaño se colocó un trapo húmedo en su cabeza.

El castaño jadeaba mientras se ocultaba de las personas, el mexicano miro con amargura al suelo, tal ves el mostrar su poder fue bastante inesperado.

-debo…enfocarme al plan-dijo Joan mientras se levantaba.

El chico salió de donde estaba escondido, pensando en cómo lograría cumplir su orden, el problema era el como le haría.

Sus contactos actuales eran débiles, a excepción de Ramón, quien había entrenado durante un tiempo en Japón, aprendiendo el arte shinobi y la esgrima criolla de centro América combinadas, eran dos artes letales en la actualidad, de echo el castaño podría decir que ea su hombre de confianza.

Sin embargo sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería.

-¿no tenías clases ahorita?-dijo el chico, al escucharle miro a los lados.

-te he dicho que hablemos en español Ramón, no somos japonese-el Moreno puso una sonrisa sarcástica en ese momento mientras bajaba de donde estaba.

-discúlpame, es que el japonés también me gusta como suena-dijo el hondureño con una explicación que tal parecía que a Joan en ese momento no le importo tanto.

-¿has logrado algo del telegrama?-dijo el castaño, el Ninja cambió su expresión a una seria.

-para nada, es bastante complicado, sabes que nosotros no somos muy reconocidos, aparte están guardando bastante silencio-dijo el Ninja.

-tch, esto es el colmo-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la gente de afuera-si no hacemos algo, no sólo nosotros los hispanos, si no que también ellos-

El Ninja sabía algo que se refería el castaño pero el puso una mano en su hombro.

-lo de Mustafá me duele también, pero no se puede hacer nada ya, esto es lo poco que podríamos salvar-

El castaño tocaría el manguito de su sable con nostalgia, el castaño en eso soltaría el arma y miraría a Ninja.

-necesitamos a alguien de Japón que apoye nuestra causa-

-puedes hablar con alguien de la academia sabes-dijo Ninja.

-no es tan fácil, apenas me conocen, además mi padre no tiene idea del telegrama, tal parece que el no lo recuerda tampoco-

-eso es buena noticia, pero a la vez es muy mala, de esa forma no podrán sacarle nada de información de esto que sucedió antes y lo malo es que no podremos obtener el apoyo total de su parte y su fuerza-

El chico asistió a eso, sin embargo como mencionó antes, quien podría ser un aliado útil.

Kudo Miyamoto, un gran prodigio que parecía tener un gran corazón en el, también sería un gran talento e incluso de apoyo, pero, sabiendo de esto el no quería problemas e incluso se los contaría a los demás perjudicando sus planes.

Hibiki Inoue, sentía que el peli humo no generaría algún beneficio eficaz, aún que tenía cerebro, se necesitaba fuerza para quedarse con pan y pedazo a la vez.

Yasmina Daisuke, olvídalo.

Souta Haraguchi, tampoco, aparte no sabía de qué consistía su ímpetu.

Shinji Jinguji, ya era muy conocido pero no tanto como para confiar en el.

Sin tan solo se le ocurriera alguien importante en ese momento de quién confiar estarían más que aún paso adelante, podrían avanzar para impedir algún futuro ataque.

Tanto Joan como el Ninja voltearon a otra dirección con el ceño fruncido, pero el mexicano sabía de quién era ese ímpetu que sentía.

-te siguieron y tú ni en cuenta-el Ninja dijo mirando de reojo al castaño.

-como sea, hazte cargo, no tengo ganas de pelear, además lo acabo de hacer hace unos momentos-dijo levantándose para seguir otro camino.

El Ninja en eso brillo en tono rojizo mostrando su ímpetu hispano y se dirigió hacia la otra persona quien acortaban distancia a, dirigirse a direcciones opuestas.

La persona que habían sentido era nada más y menos que Shinonome quien se veía molesta e impulsiva, creyendo que solo se tomó como un juego la fase eliminatoria de las inscripciones.

-me la vas a pagar una vez que nos vallamos a ver-dijo la chica entre dientes.

La chica se detuvo y evitó un par de ataque dirigidas a ella, se dio cuenta de que eran shurikens las que habían caído a su posición, pero estas eran de hielo (Ninja sé que te dije que sería agua pero decidí ponerle de tipo hielo y luego verás más de tus habilidades).

-¿eh, quien fue?-gritó ella mirando a los lados y no recibió ninguna respuesta más que otras shurikens de hielo quien con facilidad las destruyo con sus sables arco.

La chica miro hacia arriba mirando que alguien estaba encima de un gran árbol y luego estaría como si estuviera parado sobre una gran rama pero de cabeza.

-oh…eres tú-la chica al escuchar su voz estaría algo extrañada.

-tu…otra vez-dijo ella.

-es muy malo que nos reencontremos en este tipo de situación señorita Shinonome-san-dijo el Ninja y ella no reaccionó.

-no tengo mucho tiempo, me ayudarías mucho diciéndome donde se encuentra un castaño extranjero caminado por aquí, vistiendo con una túnica café-

El chico sonreiria y reiría un poco para suspirar un poco y mirar con frialdad a la chica.

-siento muchísimo, pero no conozco a alguien así, por lo que no responderte-

La chica noto algo de sombría en su voz, quería preguntar sobre ellos, pero al ser alguien que no conocía decido hacer caso omiso.

-muy bien, en ese caso seguiré mi camino-dijo ella y en eso sintió como si el ambiente cambiara, en eso vio que estaba en algo que conocía bien-¿una barrera shinobi?-(**como las de senran kagura**).

-lo siento, que tal si te desquitas conmigo, si puedes conmigo, con el tal vez si-

La chica al escucharlo sólo hizo un tch y junto sus sables para volverlo un arco.

**De regreso a la academia de Satogama (volver a poner play a la rola de Ariel Arias-Kevin Owens-Fight music cover)**

La chica y el chico seguían combatiendo pero Akira tenía bastante resistencia y a pesar de que su poder de ímpetu de la rubia era mayor al de chivo, su fuerza física lo proporcionaba haciéndolo que tuviese mas oportunidad de pelear a la par a ella.

Las chicas seguían mirando como ambos peleaban y Akane quedó algo sorprendida al ver como el agua que estaba en el suelo atrapo todo el cuerpo de Akira quien trataba de quitárselo, la sorpresa fue por qué nunca espero una táctica ingeniosa de parte de la rubia.

-¡bien echo Yuuki-Chan!-dijo Tsubasa y algunas también animaron.

En eso las chicas veían como Akira estaba quedando inconsciente por la falta de aire sin embargo el chico recordó algo importante de esto así que no le quedó de otra, tenía que llegar a la clase élite, era como un sueño que tanto había querido, la primera vez que trato de quedar en clase élite en su anterior escuela no le fue bien debido a su desconfianza, si parecía la decepcionaría a ella, era su momento de brillar.

El joven con su mínimo esfuerzo estiro los brazos al frente y luego como si levantara una barra lo atrapó hacia si mismo con más esfuerzo por qué sentía la presión del agua no sólo quitándole el aire, si no que también la fuerza.

Algunas de ellas quedaron extrañadas al mirar eso, pero la sub directora, la presidenta y su vice presidenta, se dieron cuenta de lo que había echo.

***CRUNCH* (quitar música)**

La rubia sintió totalmente su cuerpo paralizado y entumido, eso era extraño, en clases le dijeron que si sentía entumido todo su cuerpo era por qué el daño fue totalmente letal y un daño para matar a alguien.

Ella de reojo al ser lo único que pudo mover en el momento miro a sus compañeras que estaban muy sorprendidas.

-eso…-dijo Tomoe.

-no me lo puedo creer-dijo Maiko igual que la peli negra.

-el ganador es, Akira Kushida-

La rubia miraría hacia al frente y pudo notar algo extraño aún que poquito, al bajar la mirada ahora supo la razón de por qué, había perdido.

Había una piedra puntiaguda que había atravesado su espalda y torso, de echo la rubia pidió gracias a dios de que era una batalla de simulación, eso la hubiera matado.

Akira en eso pudo respirar ya que el agua control de Yuuki se había quitado al derrotarla, el joven respiro un poco y el desactivo su ímpetu y también eso hizo que la enorme piedra filosa se desintegrara.

En eso Yuuki caería de rodillas y lentamente al suelo de costado.

-Yuuki-Chan/Nozaki-algunas bajaron para ir por la chica como el caso de Tsubasa, Tomoe, Ayaka, Akane y Maiko, la última al conocer a la rubia desde niñas.

Tanto Iwaki y Aoi fueron a auxiliar a su compañero de clases y también Shinzuke.

-no se preocupen por mí, vallan por Nozaki-san-dijo el chico.

-sé que estás preocupada por ella, pero también podemos preocuparnos por ti-dijo Yoshimi.

El peli negro miro con sorpresa a los tres chicos de segundo.

-pero…por qué, cada vez que quieren hablar conmigo me pongo nervioso y los ignoro-

-bueno…eso es por qué tú-dijo Aoi.

-ya eres nuestro amigo-dijo Shinzuke y el peli negro sonreiria a este gesto solidario.

En eso Yuuki abrió sus ojos y sintió un poco su cuerpo desentumido, pero no lo suficiente para poder caminar así cuenta.

-lo siento chicas me distraje-dijo ella sonriendo y con algo de culpa.

-tranquilízate, no pasa nada-dijo Akane.

-peleaste muy bien-dijo Tomoe a la rubia quien sintió su labios formar una sonrisa.

En eso Akira camino hacia la chica y alguna de las presentes se asustaron, en especial Akane y Ayaka.

-peleaste muy bien, eres digna de ese puesto, gracias por la gran batalla que diste-dijo el chico haciendo reverencia.

La chica sonrieron luego de comprender que su aspecto era algo de mal expresión, la rubia sonreiría y asistió dando las gracias aún que no hizo la reverencia por su actual estado.

-fue muy sorprendente, jamás me espere ese movimiento-dijo Waka.

-si, ni yo tampoco, ha estado entrenando su tierra control, en primer grado no podía hacer eso-dijo Tsukumo.

-tal parece que el siguiente combate será bueno-

La sub directora dijo mirando a Tsubasa quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

**En la barrera shinobi (ost-Fire emblem Fates-Far Dawn)**

Shinonome lanzó un grito de esfuerzo mientras atacaba a Ninja con una katana, la chica seguía a la par de ese chico que la había salvado con anterioridad, era muy hábil el chico.

La chica en eso se separó mientras regresaba en arco su arma y disparaba hacia el chico quien bloqueo los disparos con su sable.

La chica siguió disparando hasta que Ninja atrapo una flecha con la mano secas pero Shinonome simplemente sonrío, el hondureño quedo extrañado a esto y luego se dio cuenta porque y lanzó la flecha lejos.

Esta estalló y él se cubrió sus ojos ya que la flecha tenía efecto de flash light y eso lo estaba dejando ciego.

La chica aprovecho y atacó al chico con velocidad y ella dio dos flechazos en sus hombros en lados opuestos y ella le dio un tremendo ataque cruzado con sus flecha sable.

El chico quedó de pie un rato y caería al suelo, la Shinonome suspiro mientras miraba de reojo al chico en el suelo.

-no importa quién sea el oponente, en mi familia estamos entrenados mentalmente para acabar con nuestros oponentes sin importar quiénes sean-

Ella siguió mirando el cuerpo tirado del chico ahí, por alguna razón sintió un poco de tristeza, ella realmente lo vio como buena persona, pero ella quería conseguir su ambición y nadie la detendría para nada, ella dio un par de pasos adelante, pero se dio cuenta que la barra shinobi no había desaparecido.

-¿Qué raro, por qué sucede esto?-ella volteo después de eso.

La chica por alguna razón tuvo la necesidad de acercarse al cuerpo pero luego en su mente paso de que seguía con vida el chico, ella sacó su arco y le disparo en la espalda al cuerpo, cuando la flecha conecto de la nada,e l cuerpo cambio por un peluche en forma de dinosaurio.

La peli azul largo quedó impresionada ante esto.

-¿técnica de sustitución?-hacia mucho que no miraba una técnica de esa, era muy usada en los shinobis se de Japón para engañar aus oponentes.

-exactamente-la chica se agachó de inmediato y la katana del chico casi arrasó con su cabeza, pero solo corto unos cabellos de la chica, aún que no se notaba el corte.

La chica en eso separos su arco para atacar físicamente al chico quien se apartó de inmediato y el lanzó tres shurikens de hielo, la chica rompió con sus sables estas cosas y el Ninja quedó soprendido y el saco algo de su bolsillo y este sonreía.

-corta esto entonces-dijo el hondureño lanzando un kunai de fuego hacia ella.

La chica en eso sin responderle al chico corto el kunai, ella al entrar contacto con este el arma de fuego explotó y ella sintió su mano quemarse.

La chica al mirarse la mano tenía una quemadura de primer grado, teniendo la mano roja, nada grave, podía curarse con la habilidad curativa de agua que Nozaki tenía.

-¿Cómo puedes usar más de un elemento de la naturaleza?-

El hondureño al escucharle hablar y más acerca de él decidió contestarle.

-entrene bastante en diferentes partes del mundo desde que era niño, e incluso he librado par de batallas junto a mis amigos, algo de lo que no puedo hablarte, pero te puedo decir que el mejor maestro son los oponentes del campo de batalla-

La peli morado simplemente asistió y noto algo en el que desde hace tiempo le incomoda.

-que tal si hacemos esto, utilicemos nuestro poder verdadero-

El hondureño al escucharla quito la sonrisa de la cara y puso una expresión seria.

-no creo que sea necesario-

La chica no dijo nada y ella activo su ímpetu y se fue a carga del chico atacándole varias veces.

En eso el puso su sable al medio y la chica ok atacó, pero en eso al dar contacto con el, el chi o hizo un movimiento bastante rápido y conecto con fuerza ala fui a con su arma, ella recibió un gran daño en su cuerpo.

-un…contra ataque, se sintió bastante fuerte-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y ella disparaba al Ninja otra vez con su arco.

El chico no tuvo mucha suerte en evitar el ataque ya que el activar su ímpetu, los ataques de Shinonome se volvieron más rápidos y estos daban en partes diferentes del chico, pero se dio cuenta que las flechas eran muy finas, por lo que el daño no era tanto.

En eso el chico quedó algo atascado impidiendo moverse.

-¡eres mío!-ella lanzó una gran flecha que atravesó el esternón del chico.

la flecha se dirigió hacia arriba, está de la nada desapareció en el cielo de la barrera shinobi y al caer a bajo no era sólo esa única flecha si no una gran lluvia de esta, cuando cayeron encima de él y aparte cercas, estas estallaron.

**Fin de ost.**

La chica al notar todo ese humo tenía algo de cansancio, usar eso fue algo agotador, de echo la chica se sentó un el suelo luego de eso.

-ahora…a buscar a ese sujeto-dijo Shinonome.

La chica sabía que esta victoria mostraba que era uña miembro de élite, por algo tenía su posición en la academia y no un bajo estatus.

-ese ata que sí que fue realmente fuerte-

La chica al escuchar su voz quedó bastante sorprendida, ese ataque no le sirvió para nada.

El humo se empezó a dispersar y ahí había caracteres y varios orificios por las flechas que explotaron por el impacto.

La chica quedó impactada al notar algo que cambio en el chico, las heridas de él se habían restaurados ya que había activado su ímpetu y ni estaba de reserva.

-es de color rojo…¿eres un hispano?-dijo ella mirándolo y el no dijo nada solamente tenía una gran shurikens de hielo y su katana.

-ahora peleare en enserio-

**En la academia Satogama.**

Souta no pudo obtener mucho de parte de la peli jengibre, de echo esta era muy poderosa a pesar de que al principio no peleo enserio y este se lo pidió, ella no se contigo y derrito a Souta con facilidad, a pesar de que su hermano le dio consuelo el chico se sintió defraudado ante todo eso que le pasó en la pelea.

La habilidad de Tsubasa consistía en que la chica tenía un ímpetu de creación de vórtices, estos podían transportar a diferentes zonas a la chica haciendo que esta atacara al chico con facilidad de cercas, también cuando estos vórtices tragaban algo podían regresarlos en cualquier momento al oponente.

La habilidad de Souta era lanzar explosivos pero gracias a que Tsubasa contraatacaba al pequeñín este se atacaba aveces solo, quedó acorralado y en un descuido ella le devolvió una explosión que había guardado y eso lo mando afuera de la plataforma.

-ya sabíamos el resultado de esta batalla, no me extraño que ganaras-dijo tome a su amiga.

-buen echo Tsubasa, me encanto esa pelea-dijo Ayaka mientras seguía escribiendo para el periódico para la empresa de sus padres y publicarlo.

En eso la directora dio orden a que pasaran los demás alumnos.

Maiko Kurashiki ahora estaba en la arena con tres chicos más.

-Maiko Kurashiki de segundo grado, al policía la ha parado muchas veces-dijo Shiho.

-si, lo recuerdo-dijo Kana.

-qué piensas del oponente que tomó-dijo Shiho ya que vio que la pelinegra miraba al chico.

-su documentación es extraña, se sabe que jamás ha utilizado su ímpetu en frente de las personas-dijo Kana.

La presidenta le dio razón a eso de echo el jamás uso su ímpetu, tal vez era una oportunidad de ver de que estaba echo el chico.

En eso los dos alumnos que a o pasaban al estudiante de segundo se dirigieron a Maiko, antes de que la tocaran ella dio un gran salto y de inmediato ella creo una gran bola de fuego de su palma de su mano derecha y la alcanzo hacia los dos.

Los alumnos quedaron carbonizados y negros por el ataque de la chica quien aterrizó al suelo, el computador afirmó que los dls estudiantes quedaron fuera de combate.

Ella miro al chico que era apoyado por un gran número de chicas, el peli azul quería rodar sus ojos en ese momento pero seguía mirando fijamente a Kurashiki.

-esta vez quiero que pelees contra mi-

Yukio no había dicho nada y el simplemente camino hacia el borde de la plataforma y salto para tocar el suelo.

Un gran jadeo se escuchó por parte del público, de echo la clase élite también estaba soprendida y algunos decepcionados por qué pudieron haber aprovechado mejor el puesto.

-eh, por qué hizo eso-dijo confundida Akane.

-saben algo sobre eso senpai-dijo Tomoe en general.

-ni idea, no somos de la misma clase-dijo Aoi.

-sin embargo sabemos que está junto con maiko-dijo Yoshimi.

En la arena la peli roja estaba anonadada, jamás pensó que alguien haría algo como eso.

-¿un momento por qué te descalificaste?-

El chico miro a la peli roja y el simplemente camino hacia la salida, Maiko al ver eso también bajo de la plataforma, ambos llegaron a una parte donde no se vía a nadie por el lugar y ella lo detuvo sujetándole del hombro con fuerza.

-¡exijo una respuesta Narukami!-

El chico miro volteando su cabeza hacia ella y dijo lo siguiente.

-¿acaso piensas que esto solo es para ser un talento?-

La usuaria de fuego quedó algo confundida esto y más por donde estaban.

-pues…se supone que para eso estamos aquí-el chico miraría hacia el frente y este apretaba sus puños.

-realmente…estas ciega, tú y todos en esta academia-dijo mientras quitaba su mano de mala gana y se retiraba del estadio dejando a Maiko confundida ahí.

**Mientras tanto con Joan.**

El castaño tenía su celular en su oído y este contestaba una llamada.

-entendió…si…muy bien, en ese tintes tratare de hacer lo mejor posible…Ninja está ocupado, regresará en unos momentos, le informaré luego…está bien cuídense ustedes también-

El joven colgaría y suspiro mientras guardaba su celular.

-a este paso todo estará en la ruina, la raza humana también-

El joven volteo atrás para topar se con algo extraño, una palma de una mano apurando a su rostro en eso se agachó evitando un ataque.

El joven miro a la pared, eso fue causado por un electrochoque y el miro hacia esa persona causante de ese ataque.

-oh eres tú-dijo Joan mirando a Yukio Narukami.

-vine a este lugar lo más rápido posible-dijo el chico peli azul sin bajar su mano-¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:en esta prueba tu O'C se auto elimino por lo mismo de ya sabes el por qué, en el siguiente cap se verá eso, ahora falta un poco de las chicas, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 5 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:la impulsividad de Shinonome lo llevó a enfrentarse a tu O'C y nuestros personajes se son cómplices de algo a futuro, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 5 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	6. Batallas comienzan 3 Y vs J

**Hola a todos, aquí el redentor con el capítulo 6 de esta serie.**

**Se vienen más peleas y más secretos serán salidos a la luz.**

**Los disclaimers ya se lo saben carnales.**

**Disfruten el capítulo y sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**En la academia.**

Los alumnos esperaban a la peli roja para ver qué sucedería con la decisión de la batalla, de echo los chicos se mostraban bastantes calmados, aún que los que seguían estaban más callados que otra cosa, de echo la decisión ya estaba tomada en que Maiko ya había ganado, sin embargo podía cambiar después.

-¿creen que senpai lo logre?-dijo Nozaki notándose inquieta en que podía sucederle.

-no lo sé, sin embargo ella misma lo eligio como oponente-mencionó Shiho.

-lo entendemos, pero aún así, crees que haga lo mismo que Ryō-dijo Yoshimi.

-lo dudo mucho-dijo Kana-Kurashiki a diferencia de Shinonome, ella es menos obsesiva con los casos de los combates, tiende ser más calmada-

Las chicas solo podían a esperar para ver y confiar lo que Tsukumo ha dicho, tenía razón a lo que había dicho la peli negra, la pelirroja a pesar de su atributo de fuego era muy calmada, sin embargo todo podía pasar y el verla como había bajado para hablar con el chico les dejo a todas sorprendidas ya que nunca actuó de esa manera.

Se podía ver cómo Maiko regresaba al estadio sola, las chicas suspiraron de alivio al ver que no cometió la segundo año alguna barbaridad como Ryō.

-tal parece que el resultado no cambio-dijo Shiho.

-en realidad ya predecía eso-dijo la sub directora.

-¿de qué estás hablando sub directora?-dijo extrañada Waka.

La sub directora se levanto y le pidió a los técnicos que enfocarán su cuerpo, en eso la mujer apareció en una pantalla grande en el estadio holografica.

-¡he decidido hacer un cambio diferente por el resultado de esta batalla! ¡ahora será Kurashiki Maiko va Hibiki inoue!-

La peli roja al escuchar eso se sorprendió al igual que el resto de la clase élite, en caso de los muchachos miraron al chico de lentes que seguía fumando con calma.

-ya veo, entonces por eso ni salió mi nombre en la tabla-dijo Hibiki recordando la clasificación de la tabla de combatientes que era el único que no había salido.

-¿sub directora está segura de eso?-dijo Nozaki.

-por su puesto-dijo mientras la pantalla se quitaba-después de todo, no puedo dejarlas sin el ánimo de pelear contra alguien-

Las chicas asistieron ante esto y estuvieron deacuerdo con eso, de echo Hibiki llegó a la plataforma para estar cara a cara con Kurashiki.

**Avenged Sevenfold-Shaperd Of Fire.**

-no eres el oponente que quia, pero me conformaré en derrotarte-dijo Maiko mientras formaba una bola de fuego en la Palma de su mano.

-eso no lo veremos hasta que se defina la batalla-la chica le e lanzó dos bolas de fuego como si fuera una pitcher teniendo curvaturas la bolas.

El chico solo to un humo confesado haciendo que no se vería el chico por el lugar.

Cuando las bolas tocaron suelo estas estallaron dispersando el humo y no vio al joven por el lugar y ella se fijo por el resto del lugar.

-así que también haces estallar las cosas-la chica al voltear a la dirección del la voz vio una cortina de humo aproximarse a ella.

El peli humo cerró la boca con los dientes expuestos y estos sacaron unas pequeñitas chispas que al entrar al contacto con el humo esta estallaria.

Kurashiki se alejó antes de sufrir el ataque, pero sintió un profundo calor en sus piernas, la chica se sorprendió al ver que no solamente había una estela de humo en frente de ella si no que están estaba en los pies desde el principio.

'El humo donde desapareció no se había desaparecido, se fue al suelo y espero a que pisará la trampa y me afectara'la chica dio un segundo salto para quitarse de la trampa aún que algo tarde ya je si le afectó sus extremidades inferiores.

Hibiki sin dar tiempo de que se defendiera el joven saco un par de manoplas de hierro que tenían navajas estilo Azuma sarutobi de naruto y empezó a lanzar golpes a la chica quien recibió una cortada en la mejilla.

-no creas que te dejaré descansar, eso sería un decido de mi parte para que te recuperes y trates de sacar ventaja sobre mi-

La chica en eso creó una esfera pequeña de fuego, cuando Hibiki la rompió con las navajas esta se extendió bastante.

'¿Cómo algo tan pequeño pudo crecer así?'el joven pensó mientras su mano derecha era consumida por el fuego, pero el con velocidad la apartó.

Entre el fuego que se dispersó se vería a Kurashiki con un sable echo de pudro fuego quien cargaba hacia Hibiki, el chico hizo una forma de X para protegerse y empezó a sacar humo de su boca mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por este.

-no te dejaré escapar, no ahora-dijo la peli roja mientras notaba que el chico desaparecía con el humo, pero ella escuchó el sonido de algo siendo atravesado, entre el humo salió Hibiki quien tenía el sable en su esternón.

'Bingo'penso la peli roja, pero luego noto que ese cuerpo se volvía humo nada mas'¿qué?'

La chica se sorprendería por lo que había echo, era una técnica de sustitución, con el humo creó un clon de sí mismo haciendo que se apartara y luego ocultara su presencia del lugar.

La chica al mirar a su alrededor fío ocho estelas de humo identificas y ella hizo que su sable se extendiera más con el poder de su fuego.

-no crea saque me engañaras-ella al estilo de Iron Man 2, con la extensión de su sable giró sobre su propio eje cortando las ocho estelas de humo.

Al hacerlo no noto que no había ningún cuerpo y menos el del joven por el lugar.

-¿Dónde más podría estar?, es un terreno plano-se dijo así misma mirando alrededor que no había notado nada extraño…hasta que-¿esta nublado?-

La chica se dijo así misma y al voltear vio que había una nube de humo encima de la chica quien se sorprendería al ver eso.

-¡humo electrizante!-en eso toda la nube se dirigió hacia Kurashiki quien movió sus manos con velocidad hacia su cuerpo, pero ella por alguna razón quito su sable.

-increíble, jamás pensé que inoue tuviera un estilo de pelea como es el-dijo Souta.

-Hibiki le gusta usar la cabeza antes de atacar, pero cada vez que ve alguien hacer un movimiento y ve oportunidades, no las desaprovecha, además-

En eso el jóvenes frunció el ceño y al masticar hizo que la estela de humo estallara.

-su técnica humo electrizante la utiliza para rodear a sus enemigos para dejarlos rodeados-

**Fin del sountrack.**

El chico bajo sin apartar la vista del lugar, había humo pero por la explosión y el joven cerró sus ojos mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-fue genial-Tomoe murmuró por lo bajo.

-es un buen estratega, no pensé que atacaría por el aire-dijo Waka.

-es muy lógico ante ello-Shiho dijo-el humo que ha estado liberando y no fue encendido por el se empezó a confesar y a subir al cielo, por lo que espero el momento perfecto para reunirlo y utilizar el ataque sobre Kurashiki-

-increíble-Tsubasa dijo ante la explicación de la chica.

En eso Hibiki ya estaba caminado afuera de la plataforma y este se detuvo, al voltear vio que entre el humo había una luz roja, cuando se dispersó para verse mejor lo que había entre la cortina, vio una esfera de fuego.

-se salvó-Nozaki dijo sonriendo.

En eso la esfera de fuego se quitaría mostrando a Kurashiki ilesa pero con un poco de rubor en su rostro, la chica en eso sonreiría un poco haciendo que Tsukumo se sorprendiera un poco.

-admito que eres fuerte, tal ves me entretenga contigo-dijo la chica peli roja a Hibiki.

El peli humo simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras también sonreiria.

-muy bien, entonces veamos qué tanto puedes hacer en contra de mi-dijo Hibiki en guardia con sus cuchillas.

-se viene lo bueno-dijo Shinzuke.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Shinji.

-solo observa-dijo el mayor de los chicos aún que Akira ya estaba mirando pero en silencio.

**Con Joan.**

El mexicano miraba al japonés quien solo apuntaba a su rostro con la palma abierta de su mano, esta sacaba un poco de electricidad y ante ello Joan trató de apartar la mano con tranquilidad pero nisiquiera lo toco y sintió el choque eléctrico en su dedo.

-ni lo intentes-dijo el japonés.

-como sea, ¿por qué haces esto?-dijo el castaño.

El chico no cambió su expresión seria y hablo con el mexicano.

-no sabes lo mucho que odio esto-dijo el joven en voz baja pero entendible-todo esto de los talentos y los ferox, no importa cuánto evolucione la raza humana, siempre habrá alguien que use sus poderes para idioteces, no se muestra lo malo de las ímpetu, solamente te muestran que los talentos siempre ayudaremos a las personas-

Joan levantó un poco la cabeza y sin apartar su vías adelante chico.

-que no pelee no significa que sea un cobarde, odio tener que ser esto, nada más un arma el convenio de alguien, tienes idea de lo que se siente el tener eso en el interior-

El castaño sonreiría a esto y el joven puso sus manos en la espalda.

-te diré algo que aprendí de una gran persona..pero...el…ya no está mas-dijo el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos-la guerra no se define por las armas o la cantidad de soldados, si no por el tamaño de sus almas y corazón-

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-el poder puede cambiar a las personas por adentro, pero hay personas que peleamos por propósitos diferentes, mira mi padre-dijo frunciendo el ceño al japonés-peleando por una nación facista, no sabes por qué estoy aquí, tengo muchas cosas y nesecito ganar esto-

El japonés al escucharle quedo callado y lado un poco la cabeza.

-no sé qué tratas de hacer conmigo pero no vas a lograr nada, así que, no te metas-dijo Joan apartando su mano pero esta vez sin electrocutarse-freak-

En eso Joan sintió un electrochoque en su espalda y este casi caía al suelo tambaleándose.

El castaño volteo lentamente para mirara que el chico le había disparado con el electrochoque.

-oh, ¿con que vamos a empezar con eso?-dijo mientras acaba su sable y activaba su ímpetu rojo y el japonés el suyo dorado.

**Mientras tanto Ryō y Ramón.**

**(Pokemon heart gold and soul Silver ost champion).**

La que se veía más afectada en la batalla era la chica, ya que el joven lanzaba shurikens, kunai de hielo y aveces técnicas de fuego para atacar a la chica.

En eso Ryō lanzó un flechazo al chico y en eso al atinarle a su cuerpo un tronco apareció en vez de su cuerpo, la chica separó sus sables y bloqueo un espada so de parte del hondureño.

'Su ímpetu hizo que mejorará sus habilidades, incluso puede llegar a combatir al consejo estudiantil a la par'

La chica en eso lanzó sus cuchillas, el Ninja las tomo con los dedos y las devolvió a la chica quien tomaría de regreso para armar su arco y ella disparo tres flechas hacia el.

'Mi técnica de remate me ha agotado bastante, no creo poder ganar esta batalla'

La chica en eso casi caía al suelo por el agotamiento, el Ninja se paró en frente de ella mirándola a los ojos fijamente, Ryō se cubrió evitando el ataque del chico quien bajo la intensidad de sus ataques.

-no juegues conmigo-dijo Ryō tratando de atacarle pero el Ninja evitó el golpe con facilidad y le dio una patada en la espalda.

-así quieres ganarle a Joan, créeme estás muy lejos de lograrlo-el chico dijo y Shinonome en eso se detuvo a tiempo antes de chocar contra la barrera shinobi y le disparo un par de flechas al chico quien las esquivaría a sabiendo el truco de estas.

-estas acabada-la chica al verlo tan cercas de su cuerpo y como apuntaba su arma ya hacia ella se quedó paralizada y cerró sus ojos.

**Fin del sountrack.**

Pasó unos segundos así para que su fin llegara, pero…jamás sintió el dolor o su carne siendo atravesada en ningún momento.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos y miro que la energía de ímpetu del chico desapareció, bajo con lentitud su arma al suelo y este miraría a la chica con una sonrisa.

-nada mal, peleas bien, pero tú agotamiento de energía hizo que perdieras, con tu nivel puedes acabar con facilidad a un talento recluta-

La chica pudo sentir más el movimiento de su cuerpo fluir ya que la adrenalina había bajado de su cuerpo, ella tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

-una cosa tengo en duda, ¿por qué buscabas a Joan?-

Ella miraria al moreno con más calma, la chica en ese momento se levantaría estando recta y le dio la espalda al muchacho.

-no te incumbe-dijo ella y noto que ya no estaba la barrera shinobi, la chica camino hacia afuera para regresar a la academia.

-si tú quieres…puedo entrenarte especialmente para derrotar a Joan-la chica se detuvo al escuchar eso pero no volteo.

-¿enserio?, como sé que puedo confiar en ti-dijo la chica.

-conozco a Joan tanto como a mi propio idioma, créeme, sabemos nuestros puntos débiles y estilos de lucha, considéralo como un favor mío, pero a cambio de algo-

La chica se volteó hacia el hondureño para mirarlo, ella sabía cómo notar a los malos mentirosos, pero este parecía hablar con la pura verdad, de echo la chica sin cambiar su expresión tomo su decisión al decir.

-bien, ¿a cambio de que?-

El chico al escucharle sonreiría a la chica y diría.

-en cada entrenamiento ten una cita conmigo-

La peli morado azulada al escuchar eso se sonrojaría, pero ella lo tomo como un chiste, ella de inmediato sacó su arco y apuntó hacia el chico con tal de meterle un tiro.

-wow, wow, tranquila hablo en serio-dijo el chico.

-pero eso sería tener citas a diario idiota, además casi me matas-dijo exaltada y con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza por tal mención.

-esta bien, está bien, una por cada semana-dijo sonriendo.

La chica miro de reojo a un lado y estaría pensando, ella lo vio y lo sintió, era fuerte y con el tiempo el chico podría ser un talento bastante poderoso, aprender de él y del estilo hispano no estaría nada mal.

-está bien, acepto tu propuesta-dijo ella guardando su arma y des transformando su impetu-me llamó Ryō Shinonome, soy de la clase élite de Satogama-

-me llamo Ramón Antonio Maldonado, de Honduras para servirle señorita Ryō-

La chica volvió a sacar su arco y apuntó hacia el chico quien se quedó extrañado.

-¿quien te dijo que podrías llamarme por mi nombre?-

-ah, sí cierto, estamos en Japón, entonces para servirle shinonome-san-la chica bajo su arco mientras lo miraba con sospecha-bueno que día puedes venir entonces-

-mañana puedo, solo necesito un día para recuperar mis energías-

-perfecto entonces era mañana nos vemos-dijo el despidiéndose de la chica.

La chica simplemente inflo un poco sus mejillas y se fue con un puchero hacia la academia y fue por que jamás pensó que alguien la derrotaría de esa forma.

**De regreso en satogahama.**

Kurashiki lanzó un grito para atacar a Hibiki mientras chocaba su sable de fuego con las cuchillas de fuego, la peli roja empujaba, pero era imposible ya que Hibiki tenía fuerza aún que no tanta como Yoshimi y Akira.

-están muy parejos esos dos-dijo notándolo Ayaka en su libreta.

-a este paso ¿quien cree que gane?-dijo Tomoe.

-no lo sé, pero en esta batalla todo puede suceder-dijo Aoi a quien le faltaba poco para pasar.

-no importa hay que echarle ánimos a los dos para que sigan peleando-dijo Ysohimi animando a ambos contendientes.

Kurashiki frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Hibiki quien también hizo la misma acción, eso este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-yo gano-dijo el pero en eso Maiko desaparecio-¿Qué diablos?-

**(Naruto shipuden ost Minato vs tobi)**

El chico al mirar arriba vio que la peli roja estaba encima de él y ella cargo su sable hacia el.

-el destello rojo-dijo Nozaki.

-¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?-dijo Akane extrañada.

-esa técnica le ha dado muchas victorias a Kurashiki-senpai, lo recuerdo ya que en primaria y secundaria la utilizaba contra oponentes fuertes-La rubia dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

Los muchachos por su lado estaba boquiabiertos por lo que estaban mirando.

-carajo ahí quedó todo de él, pero lo hizo muy bien-dijo Yasmina admitiendo el esfuerzo del peli humo-por dios, esto es sorprendente, ¿que dices Kudo?-

El peli negro tenía una sonrisa en su cara y Shinji estaba serio mirando la batalla aún.

-por qué tanta tranquilidad-dijo Souta desesperado.

-miren bien chicos-dijo Kudo señalando.

Los chicos miraron a la batalla y en eso Shinzuke y Akira lo comprendieron, los dos se país quedaron sorprendidos a esto

En eso Hibiki pudo mirar un poco más al chica quien daba un grito mientras encajaba más profundo el sable en el chico.

-esta batalla está por definirse-dijo la sub directora dejando a las chicas de la clase élite confundidas, pero en eso tanto Kana como Shiho comprendieron a que se refería.

-no me había dado cuenta-dijo la presidenta.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-dijo esta vez Tsubasa.

-miren bien-dijo Kana.

Las chicas miraron el campo de batalla con detalle, no notaban nada extraño, no había presencia de humo saliendo del cuerpo del chico, no había ninguna nube y nada extraño por el estilo, nisiquiera en la escena de batalla lo había.

-eres fuerte y lo reconozco, pero no puedo dejarte ganar-dijo partiendo el cuerpo del chico a la mitad y ambas partes estaban cercas de ella.

La chica tomo aire luego de eso y miro de reojo al chico estando algo extrañada.

**Fin del ost.**

-¿por qué…inoue-san está partido a la mitad?-dijo con sopresa Waka al igual que el resto de la clase élite a excepción de las del consejo estudiantil y la sub directora.

-yo puedo responderles la pregunta-dijo la voz de Hibiki sorprendiendo a todos.

Las personas miraron que Hibiki estaba en una distancia considerable de la peli roja quien miraba extrañada al chico, que fue lo que atacó entonces.

-eso es un clon-dijo con sencillez.

En eso la chica al escucharle vio que el cuerpo del clon se condenso y vio que el humo de la boca de Hibiki estaba conectado a ese humo, cuando Kurashiki vio eso sus ojos se hicieron chicos, ella trató de moverse pero.

-demasiado tarde-el mordería el humo causando una explosión sin ningún tiempo, fue inmediata y Kurashiki no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse.

Cuando la estela de humo se hizo presente en eso mostró la pantalla que el ganador fue nada más y menos que Hibiki inoue.

El público aplaudió al peli humo ya que no sólo peleo bastante bien, si no que ambos se lucieron, viéndose uno y el otro iguales de fuerte y no hubo claro dominante en la batalla si no puro talento y joven.

Cuando se dispersó el humo Maiko no traía su espada de fuego, tenía un poco de polvo por la explosión pero nada grave, la chica se callo de rodillas y esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

-yo…he perdido-dijo admitiendo la derrota.

-senpai/Kurashiki/Maiko-gritaron las chicas aproximándose a ella.

-tranquilas, estoy bien-dijo ella algo frustrada.

-tranquila, lo hiciste sentir muy bien-dijo Nozaki.

-exactamente, nosotras perdimos también, pero seguiremos adelante y le mostraremos ala próxima quienes mandan-dijo Yoshimi sonriendo.

Maiko al escuchar eso simplemente ladeo su cabeza mirando que Hibiki caminando a sentido contrario y el hizo una seña que la chico tomo como, una posible revancha en el futuro.

La peli roja admitió su derrota y se dirigió a los asientos.

-bien continuemos los combates entonces-dijo la sub directora.

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad.**

**(Final Fantasy VII-crisis core-those who accept the protection of the stars).**

El castaño atacó a Yukio quien evitó los ataques del chico, el debes de cuando lanzaba electro choques al castaño quien los bloqueaba con su escudo o los partía en dos con su sable cimatarra con facilidad.

-tienes bastante fuerza a pesar de haber tenido con anterioridad una batalla-dijo el japonés mientras miraba los movimientos del castaño que no tenían ningún tipo de defecto.

-no es la primera vez que peleo más de una ocasión con diferentes enemigos-el castaño transformó su mano con el escudo en forma espectral y lanzó la misma energía espectral hacia el chico como si hubiera triado algo así dirección.

Yukio al notar eso salto evitando el ataque, entre el ataque noto una peculiaridad en ella, ente la energía vio que estaban algunos hombres, o más bien almas de hombres vestidos de cruzados con espadas y otras armas.

Al mirar al frente suyo vio que Joan estaba delante de él para darle un golpe crítico y terminar con la batalla de una vez, pero Yukio de inmediato hizo una barrera con su energía electromagnética y Joan noto que la intensidad de la energía era alta así que no hizo el ataque.

-caíste-Yukio dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

El peli azul hizo un movimiento con sus manos, como si estuviera empujando la energía eléctrica hacia el mexicano usen uso su escudo para cubrirse, pero fue inútil ya que el escudo no era tan grande como para cubrir todo su cuerpo.

El castaño sintió como la electricidad le causaba bastante daño por el voltaje.

'Fue su plan el que me cubriera para causarme daño de una u otra forma, pero si hubiese cortado ese ataque, me hubiera electrocutado el brazo nada más'

Ambos caerían al suelo,maquine Joan cayó boca arriba y acostado, el chico se levanto mientras miraba que Yukio sacó más electricidad, pero en eso el apuntó a otro lado, aún lado suyo, para ser específico.

Al lanzar energía eléctrica atacó unas especies de controles y estos empezaron a sacar chispas, el castaño al voltear vio que había una fuente de energía, el joven se movió y vio que la electricidad estaba dirigiéndose hacia el japonés.

Al recibirla este empezó a elevar su ímpetu y Joan de dio cuenta de esto.

'Si esto sigue así perderé, tendré que pelear en serio'

El castaño en eso toco la parte plana de la espada y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar a su forma espectral y este miro hacia Yukio.

-como dije antes, odio usar mi ímpetu, pero si es para detenerte lo utilizaré-

-¡tu no sabes nada!-dijo con voz sobre natural y con eco mientras se dirigía atacarle, Yukio estiró su mano hacia el.

El primer disparo al dar al chico se dio cuenta que no le afectó en nada, como si fuese un fantasma el rayo lo atravesó pero no le causó daño.

Joan en eso dio un tremendo corte en el brazo izquierdo y en eso vio el segundo corte que fue imposible de esquivar, sin embargo el tercer y cuarto lo logró evitar.

-a esto te referías al alma-Yukio dijo en voz baja.

En eso el joven puso su mano sobre la parte trasera de sus prendas.

-no me dejas otra opción-el chico sacó un par de pistolas duales y disparo hacia el joven quien retrocedió un poco el ataque le afectó.

-¡pero como es posible esto!-dijo el castaño espectral al japonés.

-tengo un mejor manejo de mis electrochoques cuando uso mis pistolas, con mis manos puedo usarlas, pero con estas armas causó un mayor daño, será mejor que te prepares-

-¡no importa cuánto aumentes tu poder, soy un alma, soy inmortal!-

El mexicano en esa gran velocidad cargo hacia Yukio quien disparo.

-¡bastante lento!-dijo el alma atacando al japonés quien en eso disparo al suelo y cuando hizo el swing vio que Yukio bajaba un piso abajo.

El espectro salto hacia Yukio para atacarle, pero al bajar y tocar el suelo una gran explosión eléctrica dio de lleno en el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¡grrr, nada mal, tienes cerebro para hacer ese tipo de tácticas tan cobardes!-

-no te quejes, tú eres un ser inmortal-dijo Yukio.

-¡asi es amigo, en la guerra no hay juegos limpios, hay que actuar sucios e incluso puedes perder tu humanidad en un solo paso!, ¡hay que estar mentalmente capacitados para esos momentos tan tragicos!-

El estiró su mano hacia el japonés y este sentía como su alma salía de su cuerpo literalmente, el chico vio como esta estaba saliendo de su panza y el abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, le estaba haciendo lo mismo que le estaba haciendo a Yoshimi.

El chico miro a su alrededor y el apuntó hacia las luces, con gatillo rápido y sin dudar ningún segundo, disparo hacia ellas y el otro disparo hacia el espectro, en eso Joan dejó de sacar el alma de Yukio ya que la electricidad de todo el lugar se fue hacia su cuerpo.

-menos mal que si me sirvio-dijo el chico 'tal vez el usar mi propia energía propia no es tan buena idea, pero el usar energía de un campo electromagnético con buena cantidad y manipularla es una gran forma de atacar a alguien'

El espectro estaba gritando y luego de eso la luz de ese lugar se fue de todo el edificio.

Cuando Joan cayó de rodillas regreso a su forma humana y respiro de forma jadeante.

-mientras peleábamos mencionaste algo de la guerra-dijo el japonés-no te referirás a la guerra que nadie en el mundo se entero, la guerra que quedó en el olvido-

Joan miro a Yukio y este sin decir nada atacó al chico sin esperar ningún segundo

-no tengo idea de que estás hablando-dijo atacando y este logró darle en el rostro a yuki sacándole sangre a este en la nariz.

El japonés retrocedió al sentir pase algo mareado y era por qué casi lo noqueaban de ese golpe, el mexicano en eso sacó el arco espectral y disparo hacia Yukio quien se agachó un poco y el disparo dio en su hombro y el segundo en su rodilla, en eso el tercer lo percibió y disparo hacia ese arco destruyendola, las flechas que tenía clavadas desaparecerían.

-ya veo, tienes un límite de tiempo para disparar flechas a la velocidad de la luz, con razón Iwaki-san no pudo desviar los disparos, pero ese ultimo excedió ese límite de tiempo-

-esa observación no te salvará de nada, tengo más habilidades y movimientos bajo la manga-

El chico lanzó su escudo hacia Yukio y este rebotó en la pared y regreso ala mano del castaño como si fuera el capitán América, el castaño en eso hizo que sus pies se volverán espectrales y se movió a gran velocidad estando atrás de Yukio.

-¡trueno funesto!-el japonés grito.

El chico hizo que sus piernas sacaran electricidad que al sentir lo primero metálico que no fuera del dueño, siendo la espada y escudo de Joan, estas empezarán a electrocutar sus armas, el castaño grito de dolor pero este no soltó su arma y defensa.

-¡bucelario crucero!-del cuerpo de Joan salió su alma y el cuerpo caería al suelo.

-ese espectro no otra vez-dijo Yukio mientras se apartaba y este disparo par de veces.

El cuarto disparo fue hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Joan ya que el alma estaba fuera atacándole, el alma evitó el ataque hacia su cuerpo y al mantener la distancia regreso atrás para entrar a su cuerpo de inmediato.

**Fin del sountrack.**

El castaño jadeo un poco y se levantaría.

-fuiste inteligente, si hubieras dañado mi cuerpo realmente estaría en problemas y no pudiera regresar a él jamás-dijo sonriendo.

-me pasó por la cabeza la idea, pero aún así, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿tanto pelear por venganza?, ¿Qué ganaras después?-

El castaño no respondió a eso y escupió al suelo.

-jamás lo comprenderías, no sabes lo que yo he vivido, crees que el odiar a lo use tú eres te cambiará, para nada, hay que vencerlo primero para poder vivir tranquilo-

Yukio quedó algo pasmado al escuchar eso, decidió escuchar al castaño un poco más y no atacar por el momento pero no bajo la guardia.

-no lo niego Yukio…el mundo es una mierda, lo de los talentos una farsa, lo de la mala utilización de los ímpetu, pero quiero hacer algo para cambiar todo eso-

El castaño apretó su mano aferrándose a su escudo y espada, el joven las miraria ambas mirando su propio reflejo en ellas.

-durante años, han ocultado todo, pero…hasta hace poco lo recordé, nisiquiera mi padre lo recuerda…pero eso es lo mejor, no quiero que un ser querido como el recuerde todo el sufrimiento que llevamos acabo esos tiempos tan oscuros-

El japonés noto que el castaño temblaba, pero era por miedo, vergüenza e irá, esos tres sentimientos juntos los recordaba, el muchas veces lo recordaba por lo mismo.

-mira Yukio, no hago esto por qué es una idiotes, tengo un plan, es más me lo mandaron por un telegrama-dijo el castaño-no soy el único que sufrió eso y pasaron por el mismo procedimiento de olvidarlo todo y dejarlo atrás-

-¿entonces que es?-dijo el chico japonés.

El castaño le señaló sus armas pero sin soltarlas, simplemente las estiro ligeramente hacia adelante y Yukio las miraria.

-esta espada, le perteneció a un viejo amigo mío, alguien bastante preciado y cercano a mi, era como mi hermano, también fue por mucho tiempo mi compañero de equipo junto a otros chicos, el se llamaba Mustafá, nació en Irán…este escudo…era de mi hermano mayor-

-¿Qué les sucedió a ambos?-

El castaño bajo las armas y negó ligeramente, Yukio frunció el ceño al entenderlo.

-por dios, no tenía idea, lo siento-dijo el japonés.

-tranquilo, ya lo se-dijo el castaño con algo de melancolía-no hago esto por qué si, sin e,barbo, si nadie hace algo, no sólo moriré yo, si no que en un futuro no habrá nadie que los detengan-

El castaño suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en su sable.

-no soy el más poderoso del mundo entero, nisiquiera una leyenda viviente como el resto de mi familia, pero alguien tiene que hacer algo-dijo el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño y decía con determinacion-¡ese alguien seré yo!-

El peli azul se cruzó de brazos al escucharle, cerró los ojos al escucharle.

Tal parecía que las palabras del chico llegaron a sus oídos y también sintió la pena en el alma de ese chico que tenía adelante suyo.

-bien…te dejaré en paz-dijo yuki guardando sus pistolas.

El castaño miro con sorpresa al japonés quien caminaba para afuera del edificio.

-¡espera!-el castaño dijo y Yukio se detuvo-sonara bastante estupido por el momento que lo estoy diciendo, pero necesito a alguien de Japón disponible para aliado y quiero que esa persona seas tú, ya lo he considerado-

El chico estuvo por unos minutos en silencio y ambos estaban en la misma posición.

-muy bien, lo pensare, dame tiempo-dijo el chico mientras estaba saliendo del lugar.

Joan caerían al suelo agotado y desactivo su energía de ímpetu, en eso escucho pasos acercarse hacia él y esa persona se agachó hacia el.

-¿ahora que mamada cometiste?-dijo Ramón quien parecía haber llegado hace poco de su batalla contra Ryō.

El moreno ayudaba al wero a levantarse y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros para que se apoyará y se pudiera al menos poner de pie.

-nada, pero ahora hay que esperar-dijo Joan mientras su amigo daba un suspiro.

-te llevaré a tu cuarto-dijo mientras caminaba a la dirección de la habitación para dejar a su amigo reposar, tendrían una larga charla más tarde.

**En Satogama.**

Waka había sido la siguiente integrante en combatir, la chica con su inteligencia y talento derrotó a mikami, de una forma más rápida que la forma en que lo hizo Kudo.

-¿por qué, no pude ganarte?-

-es muy sencillo, creíste que el truco te iba a servir dos veces, te recuerdo que soy bastante observadora y pude notar tu presencia por las plumas que dejabas por el lugar-

La chica se sintió frustrada ante esto y ella se quejó un poco.

-bueno, las siguientes en pasar-dijo la sub directora.

-Asada Aoi vs Yasmina Daisuke y dls alumnos mas-

En eso el peli rosado estiro un poco y diría.

-es hora de bailar-guiñaría un ojo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno gente hasta aquí el capítulo 6 del día de hoy este domingo, espero que les halle gustado muchísimo, ¿creen que Yasmina le gane a Aoi para tener diversión en la clase élite con nuestro pervertido peli rosado?, ¿Yukio se unirá ala causa de Joan? ¿Qué misterios oculta el mexicano aparte de la muerte de su hermano mayor y su amigo del alma?, se verá mas adelante .**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:en este capítulo se vieron más cosas, ¿a que enemigo se referirá Joan?, ¿por qué no lo recordaba antes y ahora sí?, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 6 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: aquí ya te la cargaste carnal, ahora Hibiki le tocó ganar en esta ronda, lo de la cita, pues tendrás que entrenarla a cambio, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 18 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	7. Batallas 4 y recuerdos

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777, muchos ya quieren que el romance entre los miembros de satogahama y los O'C llegue, el problema es que toda vía está en desarrollo eso, aparte de que el fic no es muy romántico como el de mixed match challengue, más adelante lo verán.**

**Lo del romance es obvio que no lo dejo atrás que, solo que durará más tiempo en que se presenten esas escenas.**

* * *

**En Satogahama.**

Tanto Yasmina y al miembro de la clase élite Asada Aoi, ambos contrincantes uno contra el otro, cara a cara, a pesar de que el rango lo tiene la peli morada, no se sabe que movimientos puede conllevar el muchacho en contra de ella.

-¿qué clase de ímpetu tiene el?-dijo extrañada Maiko.

-ni idea, Shinonome-san no nos dijo nada de él-dijo Ayaka.

-por dios, si no se hubiera ido podría haberle dado algún consejo a Aoi-dijo Yoshimi con algo de molestia y más por la imprudencia de la kouhai de cabello azul oscuro.

-no se preocupen, estará bien-Kana dijo calmada como siempre.

-Tsukumo senpai tiene razón-dijo Tsubasa-solo hay que esperar al resultado de la batalla.

-eso espero-dijo con preocupación Yuuki mirando al lugar.

Cuando dio comienzo la lucha Yasmina camino hacia ella con tranquilidad y Aoi se puso en guardia aún que quería resguardarse su ímpetu para algún momento clave.

Sin embargo cuando el chico estuvo delante de ella no retrocedió y tenía una mirada determinante pero con su sonrisa gatuna.

'Será algún plan de ataque, acaso me quiere atrapar desprevenida'

En eso las personas del estadio jadearían al ver lo que sucedió, los chicos un estaban observando ósea, Kudo, Hibiki, Souta, Shinzuke, Shinji y Akira de face palmearon.

'Ya lo esperábamos, que sucediera alguna estupidez como esa'pensaron los seis varones.

En caso de las chicas estaban boquiabiertas.

-¿Qué…?-dijo rompiendo el hielo Shiho.

En frente de ellos estaba Yasmina tocando con la punta de su marzos la de Aoi quien tenía sus ojos blancos y redondos como platos, de echo la cara de la chica se puso rojo intenso y esta grito y se apartó con los ojos de la misma forma.

-¡que…que crees que haces!-

-me perdí en tu mirada un rato hermosa, lo siento mucho-dijo Yasmina sonriendo.

-¡oye pendejo deja de hacer idioteces y pelea!-Hibiki grito enfurecido por el echo de que no se quería tomar enserio las cosas y peor aún en frente del público y sin pena ajena.

-un, perdón don rencores-dijo Yasmina con cara de meme aré you fucking kiding me-bueno sigamos con la batalla-

**Fozzy lights go out (me gusta chris Jericho como luchador y cantante).**

Yasmina en eso levanto sus manos al cielo y de la nada se volvió todo de noche, el público al mirar eso se quedó bastante extrañado, incluyendo la clase élite, menos la subdirectora.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?, apenas estamos a medio día-Waka dijo al notar el cambio de escenografía radical.

-bueno, como ya lo habrán notado, Yasmina Daisuke fue admitido por la misma directora y por mi-respondió la mujer.

-¿enserio?, según Shinonome-san no hizo nada durante la batalla más un pervertir a las chicas-dijo Kana calmada.

-lo sabemos, pero aún así tenemos el récord de batallas, dice que en la noche es cuando pelea y que tiene que cambiar el pronóstico del tiempo para ello, después de eso-

Antes de que continuará la subdirectora les apuntó en el estadio.

Vio como Yasmina en ese momento desaparecía por la oscuridad y Aoi en ese momento sintió un par de golpes en su espalda y ella trató de darle de lleno pero no podía mirarlo, estaba muy oscuro, en eso sintió como su brazo se entumía.

Había un cuchillo ahí clavado y ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-la oscuridad los hace despertar su instinto original, de un asesino-las chica al escuchar haré eso quedaron impactadas.

-un momento, ¿aceptaron a un criminal como estudiante?-dijo sorprendida Shiho al no estar enterada de eso, a pesar de que se suponía que el consejo estudiantil estudiaban y revisaban los expedientes de los alumnos.

-en realidad, no es un criminal de todo-dijo la sub directora calmada-la familia Yasmina son asesinos profesionales que protegen a las personas, antiguamente eran usados para el espionaje y el asesinato a sueldo, pero luego de eso la familia del joven muchacho firmó un acuerdo de lealtad a la nación, también el echo de seguir entrenando sus habilidades de asesino para el uso de bienes-

Las chicas al escuchar eso entenderían y comprenderían ya el por qué lo aceptaron.

En tanto Aoi trataba de atacar al chico este seguía atacándola y ella se dio cuenta que la atascaba en puntos clave para de esa forma dañarla y acabar con ella cuando estuviera más agotada y sin capacidad de moverse en algún momento.

'Nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno, creo que es momento de usarlo'

La chica en eso activo su ímpetu y iluminó el lugar ligeramente y Yasmina se pudo apreciar por el lugar, de echo Iwaki sonreiria al mirar eso.

En eso empezó a cantar su melodía, los alumnos de la academia se taparon los oídos al escuchar poco de ello.

-piensa controlarlo para que pierda rápido-dijo Shinzuke.

La chica siguió cantando y el pelado ponía muecas de cómo si sintiera dolor, pero en realidad los alumnos sabían por qué lo hacía.

-lo está soportando-dijo Souta.

-si, jamás pensé que tuviera tanta concentracion-dijo Shinji calmado aún que a pesar de tener los oídos tapados leyó los labios del pequeño.

-sol espero que no cometa alguna tontería-

-no seas así Hibiki, mira como va, no creo que haga algo estupido como para perder-Kudo dijo con positivismo ala situación.

'Por dios si no hago nada a este paso, no lograre ganar'

El peli rosado en eso lanzó más de sus cuchillas pero Aoi en eso tuvo que dar una especie de danza de ballet evitando las cuchillas y ella seguía con su canto.

'Grr, puede cantar mientras la atacan'penso el chico.

Las alumnas estaban sorprendidas al ver eso.

-valla ha aguantado bastante-dijo sorprendida Tsubasa.

-para ser un alumno y no alguien experimentado sí que lo ha soportado-dijo Maiko.

Yasmina en ese momento miro en lo oscuro y sonreiria, pero Aoi tranquila,ente seguía cantado y se movería a un lado y eso hizo que une ya si a se viera presionado.

-no servirá el mismo truco dos veces-dijo Yoshimi y Nozaki sonreiria.

Lo que Yasmina habia echo era crear un clon de sombra para que lanzará cuando todo se volvió oscuro, de echo este le había lanzado una navaja pero ella lo evitó.

-no me dejas opción-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

La chica seguía evitando los ataque y seguía cantando, el problema era que al estar concentrado no podía distraerse y concentrarse en la batalla nada más.

El joven peli rosado en eso sintió que corría sangre de su nariz pero decidió no limpiársela y seguir atacando, nunca pensó que algo básico fuera tan letal.

Yasmina en eso hizo un par de señas con sus manos y Aoi estaba algo extrañada al notar eso.

-arte asesina, sombra negra-en eso como si fuera shikamaru varias sombras empezaron atacarla, la chica se desafino ante esto y Yasmina sintió que sus sentidos se recuperaban.

-muy bien, ahora sí empieza el plan maestro-dijo mientras se volvía a ocultar en las sombras-

La peli morada al notar que el chico salió del control, ella trató de cantar otra vez, pero Yasmina seguía atacando con las sombras.

Yasmina en eso mando a su clon de sobra atacar pero la chica evitó los ataques de su oponente y lo lanzó hacia las sombras que atacaron al clon de sombras, el problema fue que las sombras no paraban de acorralarla.

Encima de eso, la chica pelilila al notar como el chico estaba tranquilo y sin hacer movimiento brusco, de echo Aoi en eso sintió que durante sus movimientos rápidos que al tocar sintió en vez de suelo algo más suave.

**Fin de la canción.**

-batalla finalizada, ganador Yasmina Daisuke por fuera de plataforma-

Cuando la oscuridad se dispersó apareció los pies de la chica tocando el césped y eso confundió a la peli lila aún que las chicas miraron lo que sucedía.

-el echo de que asada senpai evitó todo los ataques, Yasmina-san lo que quería era sacarla del lugar-dijo explicando Waka.

-al notar que era buena esquivando la quería acorralar-dijo Tomoe.

-de esa forma la elimino de la plataforma de manera estratégica-dijo Yoshimi con el ceño fruncido y también algo de admiración.

La peli lila simplemente sonreiria y ella desactivo su ímpetu y Yasmina también, cuando el chico lo hizo regreso la normalidad el panorama al día.

-bueno, al menos mi descuido no me hizo perder mi puesto-dijo Aoi.

-¡al fin llegue a la clase élite!-los chicos sonreirían al verlo feliz-chicas lindas de la clase élite ahí vamos-

Las chicas al escuchar eso tendrían unas líneas moradas, mientras que los chicos se volvieron a face palmear otra vez por las estupideces de su amigo.

-al menos volvió a la normalidad-dijo de la nada y calmado Akira.

**Mientras tanto.**

Se podía ver al Ninja como su compañero descansaba en la cama, de echo el Ninja sabía del por qué su determinación a lo que estaba haciendo, si mucho lo conocía y aparte los años que habían pasado juntos eran oro.

Como enemigos al principio, luego compañeros y amigos, su historia tenían echo bastantes icompresibles, tanto así que lo apoyo al igual que muchos.

*Ring*

El muchacho escucho su comunicador vibrar y él lo sacaría haciendo que la persona aparezca en un tamaño chico en el holograma.

-¿Esperanza?-el Ninja dijo al reconocerla.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo que he hablado con vos-dijo ella (por cierto su apariencia es similar a agenda de senran kagura para una mejor imagen de ella)-valla cara, no te ves tan feliz de verme-

-como lo estaría, si tú fuiste la que mando ese telegrama y nos hizo recordar esas cosas infernales que hemos vivido-la española reiría un poco en voz a baja peor su expresión mostraba tristeza y algo de decepción.

-no fueron los únicos que vivieron eso saben-el hondureño suspiraría.

-de todos sé que fuiste la que más sufrió y debo admitirlo, pero meternos ahora-

-Ramón, sabes bien que nuestros países, no el mundo entero está en peligro si esa bastarda sigue en el poder, no sólo exterminara a los hispanos, también al resto del mundo-

-¿crees que no lo sabemos?-

-tú y Joan, junto a Armando, Devante, Roberto, Casandra y yo somos los más fuertes del grupo hispano, pero somos los que quedamos, ya sabes lo use le sucedió al resto-Ramón cerro sus ojos al escuchar los nombres de los mencionados.

También al no escuchar algunos nombres sintió algo de desespero, recordando esas imágenes, trato de apartarlas mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-ellos están en sus respectivos países-la chica lo miro al hondureño a los ojos-¡tambien les dijiste!-al darse cuenta se molestó y hubo mucha sorpresa.

-es decisión de ellos si quieren venir, pero tengo un encargo para ambos, es muy necesario, lo acabamos de desclasificar-dijo ella mientras a su lado aparecía una foto-hemos encontrado un antiguo puesto de avanzada en Japón, cercas de su posición,menos puede dar información sobre los puntos débiles de nuestros enemigos, también datos sobre la fortaleza de los ferox, más que nada más información acerca de la reina de los ferox-

-¡discúlpenme señorita!, ¡cómo es que lo acaban de desclasificar y que es eso de una reina de los ferox!-la chica al parecer también se enojo por el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-¡cada cosa su tiempo Ramón!, ¡son ordenes del rey y se las ecomedaron!-la chica se calmaría un poco después de eso-¿enserio por qué no eres como Joan?-

-que te guste el no significa un ambos no seamos agradables-la morena le dio una mirada fría mientras sonreía.

-No sé por qué tenias que ser tu de todas las personas en saberlo-dijo la española mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos.

-tal ves no era tan cercano como lo fue Mustafá, pero nuestra relación se ha vuelto más estrecha y ahora somos como hermanos, por cierto, será mejor que te apures o si no alguien más en Japón te lo va a ganar-

La española respiro hondo para aguantar ese comentario y ella apretaba su puños.

-cambio y fuera-la chica corto la transmisión.

El chico guardo el dispositivo en su lugar y el miro hacia su amigo mexicano y suspiraría.

'Lo que sucedió en poco tiempo fue olvidado en poco'

**Flash back.**

**Call of Juárez- bound in blood sountrack -15- México Fight.**

Se podía ver a Joan, Ramón y otro chico con ellos en una trinchera.

El otro chico tenía la piel morena marrón, ojos negros y cabello del mismo tono, tenía unos ojos penetrantes, vestía con un traje de mameluco arabe, con un turbante de color morado, tenía el sable que Joan usaba.

En medio del lugar donde estaban, los tres muchachos atrincherados solo escuchaban explosiones y aveces se agachaban para evitar los impactos.

-**esto es una mamada, nos superan en número**-Ramón dijo mientras lanzaba shurikens y le atinaba a uno de los enemigos-**lo peor de todo es que parecen plagas, los bastardos salen más y de donde sea**-

-**lo sé, pero si no avanzamos entraran a Irán e Irak, los de Medio Oriente y nosotros hemos formado el acuerdo de alianza**-Joan dijo.

-**aún así, no podemos perder tiempo**-dijo el chico con un buen español.

-l**o sabemos Mustafá, no dejaremos que conquisten una pulgada de tu suelo mulsuman**-Joan le dijo y el chico sonreiria.

-**lo sé, esperemos a la señal de la lider**-

-**esa chica como tarda, ¿enserio por qué la tuvieron que escoger como líder?**-

-**fue por decisión unánime de los paises Ramón, era inevitable**-Joan le dijo a su amigo hondureño y en eso los tés escucharon una estática en sus trasmitosores y una voz se hizo presentes.

-**oigan boludos, el grupo D ha hecho su movida, aplicaremos el plan**-una voz masculina y de acento argentino, uruguayo.

-**¡eso es perras, su jugador estrella ha llegado!**-otra voz pero con un acento diferente dijo.

-**entendido, el grupo C sigue a la espera de la señal**-dijo Ramón.

-**entendido, en ese caso, el que pierda invita las cocas**-dijo otra voz con acentuación islamica.

-**entendemos, en ese caso yo quisiera un Sprite, cambio y fuera**-dijo Joan cortando la señal.

-**Armando sigue usando la cabeza**-dijo Ramón.

-**ser ingeniero de combate es difícil sabes**-dijo Mustafá.

-**también es difícil de lo que se encarga Fethit, ser el que carga el armamento pesado**-dijo Joan.

-**bueno tienen a Devante, tiene la fuerza suficiente como para hacer orgullosos a un troll, sin ofende**r-los dos chicos rieron un poco.

-**grupo B, los enemigos han caído en las trampas, hemos hecho nuestros movimientos**-dijo ahora una voz femenina con acento colombiano.

-**recibido, ¿que tal las demás?**-dijo Ramón.

-**pues aquí nada más, teniendo un par de diversion**-dijo una chica con acento de Panamá.

-**¿diversión?**-Mustafá dijo extrañado y en el transmisor se escuchaba alguien gritar.

-**qué pasa chico, acaso te da pena el echo ser tocado y abusado por una chica**-dijo una con acento puerto riqueña.

Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos al escuchar eso y escucharon la voz de la colombiana.

-**por cierto Esperanza me dijo que atacaran ya, los care de chimba están siendo acorralados por el grupo E**-

-**recibido Diorha, dile a Matilde que use protección**-

-**tranquilos tengo para ustedes también muchachos**-la puerto riqueña dijo.

-**oigan, ¿van a la tercera guerra mundial?-**dijo la voz de la panameña

-**este…en sí estamos en guerra, pero no vamos a la tercera guerra mundial, ¿por qué?**-

-**¡y esos riflotes!**-nada más se escucharon las risas de las chicas y la transmisión fue cortada.

-**no pensé que Amanda nos las aplicará**-dijo Ramón.

-**las latinas son muy diferentes a las chicas de mis países**-

-**es normal Mustafá, todos somos diferentes**-dijo joan-**listo para salir**-

Los tres asistieron y luego de eso salieron a la carga.

Joan sacó un sable largo y pesado para atacar a los enemigos, en eso uno de los hombres trato de atacarle de frente pero Ramon le dio en la mano del hombre con su shuriken.

El sujeto soltó su arma y Joan lo partió a la mitad, sin importar que la sangre halla salpicado en diferentes partes de su cuerpo siguió adelante.

-**¡Dios es grande!, ¡que viva la paz mundial!**-dijeron todos los islamicos apareciendo.

En eso los chicos vieron la bandera de alguno de los oponentes y ellos simplemente sonrieron.

-**control, vemos las banderas de los enemigos**-dijo Joan.

-**perfecto muchachos, vamos ahí en unos momentos**-dijo la voz de Esperanza.

-**activemos nuestra ímpetus muchachos**-dijo Joan y todos las auras rojas hispanas mas las cafés del Medio Oriente islamica mulsuman.

Los enemigos al notar eso activaron la suya, de un color azul, representante al ímpetu de los…

-**estos gringos no saben cuando deben rendirse**-dijo Ramón.

-**como sea, no importa cuánto de ellos sean, nos encargaremos de ellos**-dijo Joan.

-**¡es hora de que paguen por todo lo que nos han hecho sufrir!**-Mustafá atacó a uno de ellos y encajo su sable cimatarra en el torso de su oponente.

Joan en su lado en eso toco el rostro de uno de sus enemigos y este empezó emanar su aura espectral y el sujeto grito de agonía y los ojos del sujeto como si fuera de black ops zombies se tornaron rojos.

En eso el sujeto atacó a los de su mismo bando, eso era por qué Joan lo tenía bajo su control y ahora consideraba los suyos como el opuesto enemigo.

-what the heck is happening?-(**¿Qué cara nos está pasando?**) uno de los americanos dijo confundido al notar como su propio compañero atacaba a los suyos.

-we don't know about that, but that son of the bitch made him that-(**no sé nada de eso al respecto, pero ese hijo de perra de ahí le hizo eso**)dijo un australiano.

En eso Mustafá levanto su sable arabe al sol y este hizo un gran corte al aire.

-**¡tornado de saladinho!**-tres tornados de arena hicieron su presencia y estos acabaron con muchos de los oponentes.

-**eso fue increíble, realmente** Mustafá es muy fuerte-dijo Ramón.

-**si, es por eso que los anglosajones declararon la guerra al mundo del Medio Oriente, ya que clasificaron a Mustafá como el más poderoso de la generación y no a Colé de Irlanda del norte**-Joan le dijo al hondureño.

El Ninja al recordar eso se enojo un poco por la razón tan estupida de cómo se causó la guerra anglo hispana, el que los hispanos no apoyarán al Irlanda y si al mulsuman fue por su gran talento y su determinación, eso causó enojo de Estados Unidos quien utiliza a los hispanos como talentos y amenazo con quitarles su puestos de talento.

Desde entonces han estado peleando los dos bandos pero con ayuda de los mulsumanes.

-**puta madre**-Joan dijo ya que un disparo le dio la clavícula izquierda.

-**¿estas bien?**-

-**un hueso roto no va a detenerme Ramón, se necestita sacarme el alma del cuerpo**-dijo emanando su ímpetu y en la herida salió la bala y esta se cerraría.

-**ese espectro te ayuda bastant**e-

-**Dios me cuida siempre amigo**-

-**soy ateo**-

-l**o sé, pero aún así mi fe es grande**-dijo mientras decapitaba a uno de los oponentes que resultó ser de Nueva Zelanda.

Ramón en eso lanzó una gran cantidad y ráfagas de kunai se de fuegos que al darle a los oponentes explotarían, los cuerpos de sus enemigos volaron en diferentes partes y muertos.

-fuck, we need to go away, our army have a low of soldiers, this bastards are more stronger that I think-(**carajo, necesitamos retroceder, nuestro ejercito tiene muy pocos solados, estos bastar dos son más fuertes de lo que pensé**)dijo un inglés que era el líder del grupo.

-we need to go, let's move!-(**necesitamos irnos, ¡hay que movernos!**) dijo un americano que no terminó su lo que iba a decir más aldelante ya que Joan le lanzó una flecha espectral en la cabeza y algunos miraron al muchacho.

En eso empezaron a moverse atrás pero los hispanos y islamicos seguían atacándoles y pisándoles los talones a los anglosajones.

En eso el líder del grupo al voltear vio a Esperanza quien sonreia con confianza.

Ella vestía con un traje rojo de estilo de flamenco con rosas en la parte del muslo, tenía medias largas negras y unas zapatillas de planta.

los anglosajones al verla atacaron a la chica pero ella salto, la chica lanzó sus rosas y estas al ser lanzadas varios pétalos de estas empezaron a distribuirse por todo el lugar.

-**¡flor de Córdoba!**-los anglosajones al ver eso quedaron algo atenuados pero luego estos se vieron bastantes atraídos por la española.

-You fucker, what you make done with my mans!-(¡¿insolente?,, ¡¿que le has hecho a mis hombres?!)el líder anglosajón dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-**lo siento, pero no hablo inglés**-dijo mientras sacaba un ramo de flores y ella al parecer está en vez de tener un tallo tenía un aguijón largo.

El hombre empezó a sacar su ímpetu y este empezó a atacar a Esperanza.

Los hombres al ver cómo su líder peleaba contra la española trataron de ayudar a su líder, el problema fue que el lavado de cerebro de la flor de Córdoba afecto a los contrincantes y aparte tanto Joan como Mustafá y Ramón interfirieron.

-**¡chicos que no escapen!**-dijo Ramón.

En eso una gran explosión se escucho y vieron como varios barcos de los anglosajones eran derribados por un gran ataque.

-**¡valla anotación nene, vieron eso!**-la voz de Devante dijo.

-**perfecto, inunden a los demás por favor**-dijo Musfata mientras cortaba las piernas de uno de los enemigos y luego lo remataba con un corte a la cabeza.

**-¿Ezperanza como vas?**-Joan preguntó a la chica.

-**en un momento terminó con el chaval, no te pongas celoso**-dijo la chica evitando lo que era un hacha de guerra de parte del líder y ella encajo su rosa en un muslo del hombre.

-grrr, You!-gritó el hombre y la chica como si bailara con el al estilo de flamenco evitó el atque y ella encajo una que dejó con los ojos muy abiertos al inglés.

Esta fue directa en la nuca, atravesó lo que fue la columna vertebral dandole de lleno a la médula espinal, la española sabía qué significaba eso.

-you…everybody, you…gonna regret-(**ustedes…todo el mundo, ustedes…se van a arrepentir**)

La española tuvo suficiente del hombre y desencajó su arma de la zona del hombre quien callo de rodillas y luego al suelo boca bajo.

Los anglosajones al ver a su líder muerto retrocedieron de inmediato, más por cómo estaban acabando con sus fuerzas.

-**ok chicos están retrocediendo**-dijo Mustafá feliz.

-**son muy pocos, pero aún así derrotamos a uno de sus líderes**-dijo Ramón.

Esa fue una de las muchas batallas que libraron ese día y muchas de sus victorias también.

Fin del flash back fin de la música.

-**la guerra hispano anglosajón**-

El chico miro hacia Joan quien apretaba sus puños, el joven estaba soñando algo.

En eso abrió sus ojos agitado y el miro hacia Ramón y este se acostó otra vez.

-**ese sueño de nuevo carnal**-dijo Joan.

-**lo sé, pero no se puede hacer nada**-dijo el hondureño.

-hm…-el mexicano se levanto para estar sentado y se frotó los ojos.

-**ah, sí cierto, Esperanza llamo**-el mexicano miro al hondureño-**tenemos trabajo que hacer**-

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: misterio resuelto, bueno ya sabes ahora por qué está algo trastornado Joan, ¿Quién será esa persona que incluso Esperanza teme?, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: la cita tendrá que esperar, nos iremos de misión, se ha visto más del pasado se los dos muchachos y por qué fue la causa de todo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	8. Batallas 5 y misión part 1

Provincia de Castilla, Madrid España.

Cinco minutos después de la conversación de Ezperanza con Ramón, la chica caminaba hacia una cierta habitación, al entrar hizo un saludo militar diciendo.

-señor he dado las órdenes a Ninja y Güero-

Un señor en una silla y sin voltear hacia ella respondió.

-¿y…?-

La chica había suspirado.

-también confirmamos al 100% que tienen ya a un aliado japonés-

El hombre se levanto de su silla caminando un poco, pero sin mirar hacia la española.

-así que ya tenemos aliado en Japón-

-si me lo pregunta señor, parece ser que es de la misma academia ala que asiste Güero y Moreno, pero es difícil saber quién es-

-entiendo, por el momento hay que esperar a que los muchachos vengan, ya mande a algunos a Alemania para hablar del telegrama que mandaron-

-entendido, por cierto señor, también le informó que ya está aquí, la carga especial-el hombre voltea un poco hacia la chica.

-en serio, es una buena noticia-esperanza lo interrumpe.

-sin embargo también perdimos una parte de esta, los británicos querían una parte de esta, para no causar problemas tuvimos que hacerlo de manera oculta y sigilosa, aun así logramos obtener una muy buena parte de esta-respondió la chica.

El hombre disgustado a eso dice.

-en verdad, no tuvieron suficiente en lastimar a nuestra gente, el de borrar nuestra memoria fue una sabia decisión, pero ahora sabemos que sus intenciones ya no son muy buenas, esta guerra va a costar toda vía mas, espero que estos objetos nos ayuden a terminar estas pesadilla ya una vez por todas-el hombre ve por una ventana que da un pateo.

Un helicóptero traía una carga pesada y bajaba esta, algunos sujetos se dirigieron hacia este para verla, parecían hispanos y alguno que otro medio occidental que venían de Marruecos o Argelia o países de Irán, Irak o Siria, uno de los hispanos dice.

-wow, así que ese es el objeto que mencionaban-otro sujeto hispano que estaba un lado suyo le dice.

-sí y en mi opinión, deberíamos saca a pasear esta belleza-en eso un mulsuman le dice.

-está bien, pero antes vallamos por las bebidas-dijo siendo acompañado por algunos hispanos o mulsumanes.

El vehículo tenía una torreta montada en la parte de atrás, por alguna razón está no tenía plantas, de color rojo y un poco amarillo en estas y un emblema de la bandera de España.

**Mientras tanto.**

**(Silent hill 3 ost - Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me)**

Se podía ver a un vehículo acorazado que se dirigía hacia un lugar, donde el suelo que estaba enlodado, a pesar de eso el vehículo seguía adelante, los truenos resonantes y creando grandes ecos en el lugar.

Luego de eso el vehículo destruyo la puerta con arrollarlo, una puerta de cancel frágil que se abrió apenas el contacto, además ahora de que estaban en frente de un lugar.

No estaban solos, si no que estaban dos sujetos y viejos conocidos de los latinos, que también eran hispanos, aún que uno de ellos era de Suramérica y otro de África, los presentes y aún adentro de carro llegaron a unas abandonadas instalaciones.

-ok, muchachos, espero que nadie crea en los fantasmas-dijo una voz Argentina.

Era un joven de cabello rubio castaño, ojos claros verdes, piel clara, de fisico esbelto, traía unos lentes de forma de gogles color azul, vestía con un traje militar azul oscuro, con una pechera que cubría la espalda y el torso, tenía manga larga y protecciones.

-créenos Armando, en estas épocas nada nos extraña-dijo Ramón.

luego bajaron cinco muchachos de este, Joan, Ramón, Yukio a quien le dijeron de la misión, el mencionado Armando y otro chico, los cinco traían armas de fuego en sus brazos.

El último tenía piel negra (no racistas), cabello muy corto y ojos negros, vestía de manera similar a Armando, solo que el traía las mangas cortas y su armadura era blanca.

-muy bien este es el plan, Ramón, Yukio, vengan conmigo, Devante y Armnado quédense a cuidar el centauro-dijo el mexicano.

-pero qué pasa, acaso esperas un ataque del pueblo fantasma y que se roben el vehículo-dijo sarcásticamente Armando.

-como dije antes, no me sorprende para nada y aparte no es necesario que preguntes el porque-dijo el hondureño mientras se dirigía hacia otra dirección a ambos compañeros.

-como quieran, ¿oye Devante no tienes una baraja o algo?-

-no pero si quieres te cuento una de las mejores jugadas que he hecho como el gran Devante el tren-Armando suspiro ante esto.

-bueno, es mejor que nada, adelante-

Así mientras Devante le contaba su historia Armando, tanto Ramón, Joan y Yukio caminaban para investigar el lugar.

-oigan no les parecen extraño todo esto, una base japonesa en medio de la nada y que apenas hallan descodificado esta-el japonés dijo intrigado.

-ahí tienes un buen punto, una vez que el gobierno revela algo no es nada agradable que es o lo que era, aparte no sabemos qué estamos buscando exactamente-dijo Joan.

-lo sé, pero esa chica no me dijo nada más, además pero encontraremos sea lo que sea que estamos buscando, en fin, sigamos avanzando y tengan cuidado, siento que alguien nos está vijilando-los dos muchachos al escuchar eso prestaron atención a lo ultimo dicho por el hondureño quien seguia avanzando.

No sabían si el Ninja estaba exagerando y por el Aura tétrica que la instalación abandonada tenía era normal que sintieran eso.

En eso encontraron una entrada y tanto Joan como Yukio la abrirían y luego la mirarian por adentro y los tres pasarían al lugar.

-valla, creo que hubo sobrevivientes aquí adentro, está todo bien ordenado-Joan le responde.

-para mí huele a mierda el lugar, sigamos-Joan sacó su transmisor para comunicarse con Armando y Devante-control, me reciben-

El castaño y no sólo él si no que Ramón también se sorprendió cuando otra persona les contesto a los muchachos.

-soldados, aquí mando, tienen algo nuevo que informar-Joan se queda callado un momento y luego contesto.

-eh…no mando, queríamos hablar con control-la voz que le hablaba era la de Ezperanza quien le respondió.

-control está fuera de contacto, ahora se comunicaran ahora con el mando directamente, infórmenos de cualquier anomalía, mando cambio-

-entendimos mando, cambio y fuera-dijo el castaño.

-bueno, eso sí que fue una buena joda-dijo Ramón.

Después de una pequeña conversación entre los tres muchachos, llegarían aúna puerta de seguridad muy avanzada, luego de eso se prendió unas pantallas que tenia alrededor, de ahí se apreciaba una cara fantasmal y distorsionada.

-bienvenidos al depósito de Hitomi, para ingresar se necesita la indentificacion correcta-

-¿no hablaras en serio?-dijo Joan negando.

-lo siento, pero si la identificación correcta no pueden entrar, buen día-la pantalla se apagaría.

-pantalla hija de…Jose abre esta puerta-una especie de robot apareciera, ya que este tenía una especie de camuflaje invisible.

Este flotaba y tenía cuatros focos azules como ojos, este empezó a sacar de uno de sus brazos robótico y delgados una especie de soplador, este empezó a sopla, pero se dieron cuenta que poco daño hacia este.

-olvídalo José, vamos a tener que volar esta cosa-dijo Joan mientras ponía su mano en su transmisor-espero que funcione, Armando puedes crear una carga explosiva-

-claro, ligera o retumba oídos-

-retumba oídos, que sea rapido-dijo Joan.

-entendido señor, aquí lo esperamos-dijo el argentino cortando la transmisión.

-veamos si encontramos un poco de luz-dijo Joan.

**Fin del sountrack.**

**En Satogama.**

Después de que se eligieron ahora los siguientes participantes se veía ahora que Kudo estaba en plataforma en frente de Tomoe Kawakita.

-no voy a perder, por eso espero que te esfuerces-dijo la peli negra.

**(Blades of Might – epic japanese music).**

El peli negro sacó su katana para ponerse en guardia, cuando dio comenzó Tomoe en eso atacó al chico quien se movería, en eso sintió que su peso se volvía más ligero y vio como tomo había activado su ímpetu inmediato sin previo aviso.

El muchacho había caído al suelo de golpe y de fuerte manera.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo el chico pero antes de responder sintió como su cuerpo levita a y luego miro hacia Tomoe quien levantaba su mano.

Hibiki había entendido lo que sucedía y el frunció el ceño.

-manipulación de elementos de la materia-los chicos que estaban con el peli humo se quedaron extrañados.

-¿de que hablas?-

-su ímpetu consiste en poder atraer o simplemente mover de manera involuntaria objetos físicos, también puede hacerlo con un cuerpo, eso la vuelve más peligrosa todavía-

Los muchachos comprenderían eso y asistieron, los chicos miraron la batalla con atención.

En eso Kudo sacaría son opción alguna su ímpetu y el lanzó un tajo de aire cortante hacia la chica quien saltó para evitar el ataque y Kudo ante esto aterrizó al suelo a salvo.

Ella estiro sus brazos apuntando hacia el peli negro, pero era imposible ya que el chico se movió para evitar que lo volvieran a tomar.

-esto no será para nada parejo, necesito acercarme a ella-dijo el chico mientra trataba de ingeniárselas para encargarse de la chica de alguna forma, sin embargo no tenía idea de cómo atacarle de a una distancia considerable.

En eso se le prendió el foco al tener una idea ya en la cabeza y pensó que era algo tonto pero tenía que aprovecharla para atacarle.

En eso el chico uso su habilidad de aire para impulsarse a gran velocidad a Tomoe quien usó sus brazos para apartarle de ella y Kudo sintió la presión de la habilidad de la peli negra tratándolo de alejarle, pero este se movería a un lado con la misma habilidad.

-¿Qué?-la chica dijo sorprendida.

-al parecer tiene que mantener un objetivo señalado para poder manipular su materia y atacarle, pero tal parece que no pudiste, ahora veamos si puedes con esto-

El muchacho hizo que su katana tuviera ahora el filo del sable en lados opuestos y este lo empezó a girar como si se tratara un ventilado o las aspas de un helicóptero.

-¡toma este ataque!-dijo lanzado el sable hacia ella que giraba a gran velocidad, Tomoe usó su manipulación para moverlo, pero ella se dio cuenta que era inútil.

Ella se movió a un lado para evitarle, sin embargo justo al hacer ese movimiento, el aire que traía la espada formo un viento poderoso que este hizo un Aura de la ímpetu del chico y se expandió a la zona donde Tomoe estaba alejada.

En eso la chica le alcanzaron hacer una herida, que no si fuera por el campo de especialización que tiene la academia, ella estuviera desangrandose, en su lugar solo una luz de la cortada ahí en su lugar, aún que Tomoe se sintió débil aún así.

-me agarro con la guardia en bajo-dijo ella con molestia y vio como el arma regresaba a manos de Kudo quien al hacerlo este resguardo el arma.

-bueno, que tal si seguimos con lo que viene-la peli negra miraria al chico y ella en eso toco el suelo y este empezó a desbaratarse y ella estaba encima de la plataforma que fue ligeramente destruida por ella, ella flotaba gracias a su habilidad y lo que rompió tenía una pocas piedras y estructuras de esta.

-¿es una broma?-Kudo dijo al notar esto.

La chica sonrío y lanzó las piedra suelo flotaban, estas venían a gran velocidad hacia el peli negro, por desgracia, no pudo evitar todas y estas golpearon en algunas partes del chico, sintiendo los golpes en la zona.

El peli negro en eso usando su katana destruiria un par de estas, aún que una d esta dio en el tobillo del chico haciéndose que se retorciera, el joven caería al suelo ante esto.

Tomoe al ver sonreiría y luego salto para bajarse de donde estaba y lanzarlo hacia Kudo.

El chico al ver que se dirigía lo que era el remate, el joven sin pensarla dos veces giró sobre su propio eje creando bastante viento y la pieza enorme de la construcción al caer en el aire de su habilidad se detuvo y luego lo lanzó de contrariedad hacia Tomoe.

La peli negra al ver eso se sorprendió y ella usó sus poderes para evitar el impacto pero.

-¡imposible, por qué no puedo detenerlo!-

-eso es simple, llevas más tiempo herida, además solo me torcí el tobillo, una herida que se puede arreglar a diferencia de la tuya que fue más crítica-explicó Kudo y la peli negra simplemente fue conectada por la enorme estructura y esta empezaba a salir del eje de batalla, luego de eso choco contra la enorme pared y dio finalizada la batalla.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-ganador Kudo Miyamoto-en eso ambos recuperaron su salud y Kudo tenía su tobillo perfecto.

Tomoe en eso se levanto de inmediato mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacia su oponente.

-admito mi derrota, eres un gran oponente, espero que nos llevemos bien ahora en adelante-dijo la peli negra estrechando su mano con el chico.

-por su puesto, me alegro ser miembro de la clase elite-afirmó Kudo.

**Siguiendo.**

Tanto Joan como Yuuki cargaban la enorme carga de bomba que Armando les había preparado a los muchachos y Ramón estaba al frente para evitar que alguien los atacara de las espaldas.

Al llegar a la puerta en eso la pantalla se prendería otra vez.

-bienvenido de vuelta, ¿tiene la identificación correcta?-

-si, tengo una identificación para ti-dijo de manera macabra y sarcástica Ramón.

Tanto Joan como Yukio colocaron la carga y el mexicano empezó a teclearle para que de esa forma la carga empezará su trabajo, en eso prendió luz roja y se apartaron los chicos del lugar.

Una enorme explosión se escucho en el el entorno.

-en verdad que soy bueno jaja-dijo Armando ahí afuera.

En eso la puerta ya abierta y la voz diría, acceso concedido.

El trío salió de la cobertura y Yukio le responde a la cara.

-agradécele a Armando, sí que es un maestro en las llaves-

El trío de chicos subieron unos escalones y llegaron a una planta alta.

Yukio se detuvo al ver algo una hoja, simplemente había tenido curiosidad para tomarla y el miraría en esta y vio a ambos latinos que al ver a su amigo ahí parado se acercaron a el.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Ramón y los tres leerían la hoja.

**Circular interna.**

**Tajiri Orimura.**

**Para:todos los empleados de Nozomi.**

**De: director Tajiri Orimura.**

**Asunto: como responder a preguntas indiscretas.**

**Como muchos de ustedes ya sabrán, reciente mente hemos sufrido una infiltración de información interna, lo cual ha provocado que algunos medios de comunicación hayan hecho preguntas al departamento de salud, en caso de ser abordados por algún medio de comunicación u otra persona ajena al personal Nozomi, confió en que se abstendrán de divulgar cualquier información a cerca de sus pacientes.**

**Tengan esto en cuenta ala hora de actuar y sigan realizando fantástico trabajo que han hecho hasta ahora. Gracias a todos, el futuro de la tierra será un lugar mucho mejor.**

**Atte: Tajiri.**

-el mismo director la hizo-dijo Yukio.

-perfecto, pero este lugar no parece un hospital-dijo Ramón refiriendo a los pacientes que decían en la hoja que encontraron.

-¿bueno ahora donde?-Yukio dijo guardando la hoja, antes de que Joan o Ramón le respondiera al japonés por su duda la cara fantasmal sele adelantó.

-buenas, mi nombre es Tajiri y bienvenidos a las instalaciones de Nozomi, si necesitan algo pregúntenme-

-valla es el directo-dijo Yukio.

-¿pero será una grabacion?-dijo Joan con duda.

-tal ves, no lo sé-dijo Ramón.

-en realidad, soy más que eso-

el trío se sorprende cuando la cara les había respondido de tal forma ya que solo parecía una simple grabación a primera vista, en eso Tajiri sigue diciendo.

-por favor, sigan viendo la instalación, les contare muchas cosas sobre esta-el trío no responde ala cara y sigue viendo en esta.

Yukio se acerca a una ventana que miraba al exterior y veía nada más que un estacionamiento vacío con varios techos.

-creo que este lugar era un refugio de guerra por la guerra talento ferox-el japonés dijo.

-o un internado de película de terror-dijo Joan.

-les aseguro que nuestra instalación tiene los más altos estándares posibles hasta la fecha-dijo Tajiri.

-como digas raro-dijo Ramón, el mexicano contacta a la base.

-control, me reciben-en eso esperanza le responde inmediato.

-aquí el mando, ¿que sucede chicos?-

-ya hemos entrado ala instalación, pero hemos tenido…unas cuantas sorpresas de camino, al parecer no está abandonada del todo-Joan le dijo a la española.

-¿Qué raro?, debería estarlo, ¿Qué es lo que ven?-dijo la chica intrigada.

-más que ver oímos-dijo Joan y seguido de el Ramon continúa.

-al aparecer hay un tipo controlado los sistemas de seguridad del lugar-el hondureño dijo.

-¿es hostil?-dijo la chica como pregunta de duda.

-es odioso e insoportable-respondió él ninja hondureño.

La española desde su posición puso una cara de risa y responde.

-asumiré que tienen esto bajo control, sigan informando, mando fuera.

-bueno chicos sigamos-dijo Joan.

-¡espera!-Yukio dijo deteniendo ambos-creen que es seguro avanzar con el sujeto extraño viéndonos-

Joan suspira y responde al japonés su duda.

-no, pero es mejor avanzar más que nada, total, si el cabron llega a chingarnos, yo mismo lo buscare y lo convertiré en un saco de carne picada con mi espada cimitarra-

Yukio solo se queda pensando por lo último dicho por Joan y solo asiente con la cabeza, Joan en eso vuelve a decir.

-bien, ahora sí avancemos-los muchachos al entrar a la primera ecena se quedaron callados.

En el suelo veían cadaveres, de echo estos se veían obviamente muy muertos, pero el tono, estos tenían poco tiempo muerto, unos días para ser exactos ya que no mostraban signos de putrefacción, aparte la sangre era lo que les daba ese tono extraño.

-ignoremosle-dijo Ramón.

-¿deberían decirle a su amiga de esto?-

-no, no creo que lo sea-dijo Joan y en eso varios y disparos venían hacia ellos.

En eso Joan sacó su escudo y evitó los disparos de los enemigos de echo Joan miraba hacia todos lados para buscar algún interruptor.

Yukio estiro sus manos hacia la torreta sus ondas electromagnéticas y este disparo hacia el arma haciendo que tuviera un corto circuito.

-carajo, ese sistema de seguridad casi nos hace mierda-dijo el mexicano.

-tendremos que estar atentos con esto-dijo Ramón y en eso Taiji apareció en otras pantallas.

-nuestras instalaciones tienen un gran sistema de seguridad militarizado, ningún ferox podrá entrar a las instalaciones, en Nozomi nos gusta mantener a nuestros trabajadores a salvos-

-yo no diría lo mismo-Joan dijo mirando a los cadaveres.

Los tres muchachos siguieron su camino y se enfrentaban a varios sistemas de seguridad en todo el lugar, lo extraño era que entre más seguian, más cada ves encintraban, no en cantidad, si no que distribuidos por el lugar.

-ahí se responde la duda del olor a mierda-dijo el Ninja a su amigo mexicano.

-si, pero son bastantes trabajadores los que murieron, no fueron los sistemas de seguridad los responsables-dijo Joan al notar que no tenían rastros o heridas de balas.

En eso los ya escucharon un ruido y estos miraron hacia la dirección.

En eso miraron como una extraña paricula se movía hacia ellos.

De color liquida oscura como venom, de echo los muchachos les dispararon a esta.

-¡de todos los enemigos y cosas por qué un maldito ferox!-

La partícula o el ferox empezó a evitar las balas de los muchachos y esta se dirigía aún cada de, que de echo entro al cuerpo por la boca de este.

-¡fusilen al cabron antes de que sea tarde!-

El cadaver de ese trabajador empezó a a convulsionar y a desprender un ímpetu de un color casi inexistente o más bien que no comprendía, ya que cambiaba de color constante mente, no era arcoiris ya que este cambiaba cada rato.

La persona se levanto del suelo y este atacó a los muchachos lanzando el material que correspondía al del ferox.

Ninja lanzó una shurikens de hielo que al dar en el líquido se congelaría y caería al suelo ya inútil rompiéndose en pedazos, en eso empezó a ser electrocutado por Yukio.

Tanto Ninja como Joan sacaron sus sables y partieron a la mitad a la criatura.

Minutos después los muchachos miraron hacia el enemigo ya en el suelo.

-bueno, lo logramos-dijo Ramón-menos mal que hemos enfretado a peores-

-si, pero recuerda que estos cabrones poseen incluso seres que conocemos-dijo Joan.

Los tres muchachos siguieron y vieron un sistema de seguridad complejo, y Yukio vio una puerta a su lado opuesto.

-proponemos aquí, veamos los que hay-dijo pateando la puerta.

Los tres entraron al lugar e investigaron, aún que no tanto ya que solo era de una fila y al seguir adelante Joan se colocó en frente de ellos con su escudo, el empujo la puerta con este y miro a ambos lados y les dio una señal para entrar.

Luego de eso Ramón presionó un botón que de color rojo paso a color verde y una voz dijo, sistema de seguridad deshabilitado.

En eso Ramón piso una hoja única ahí, pero esta no era un informe como el de Yukio, esta era una carta, de echo la curiosidad le gano al igual que Yukio.

-¡mierda, lean esto!-dijo Ramón a sus amigos.

Los tres leerían la carta y quedaron…

**Memoria.**

**Dr Yoshino Satou.**

**Para: Shizuku Himeji.**

**Asunto: ¡¿se jodio todo?!.**

**Shizuku, tenemos que hablar, y en serio, estoy preocupado por nuestra seguridad, el director Orimura no deja de repetir que los sujetos son inofensivos cuando están sedados, pero acabo de ver cómo uno de los machos atacaba a Ren, lo ha hecho pedazos, este lugar ya no es seguro, quizás jamás lo halla sido.**

**Yo ya estoy redactando mi carta de dimisión, quizá tú también quisieras hacerlo.**

**Yoshino.**

**(Silent hill 3 ost - never forgive me, never forget me).**

-primero pacientes, ahora sujetos, ¿que está sucediendo aquí?-dijo Yukio.

-realmente esto es una mierda, no entiendo por qué esperanza nos mandó a una misión como esta-dijo Joan-¿Qué quiere que descubramos en este lugar?, cada vez tengo más dudas-

-es mejor seguir adelante-dijo Ramón, tal parece que ya vamos a llegar.

El trío salió de donde estaban y vieron que ahora había una puerta similar a la que había explotado anteriormente.

-increíble, debemos de ir de regreso por otra carga revienta oídos-Ramón dijo con sarcasmo.

-no lo creo-una voz dijo a espaldas de los tres y al voltear vieron al robot José volando y debajo de él sacó una tele y ahí se veía esperanza en la pantalla.

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo Joan.

-observen-dijo la chica y en eso el robot voló hacia la puerta y el puso su mano robótica en una especie de codificador, en eso la puerta se empezó a abrir.

-¿por qué no hiciste eso antes de que voláramos una puerta?-dijo Ramón molesto.

-cierra el pico Ramón, sigamos-

-más bien nosotros, tú no estás tan presentes que digamos-dijo Ramón.

-son ordenes del rey de España, saben que deben obedecerlas-

-no somos españoles mujer, recuerda que nos independizamos de tu país hace mucho tiempo-

-recuerda que seguimos siendo aliados-el chico suspiraría harto a eso.

-tu novia sí que tiene una actitud de mandona-dijo Ramón sarcástico a Joan.

La española se sonrojaría y sino memento se quejó, mientras el mexicano sonreiría y rodaría los ojos, Yukio simplemente se quedó callado para no meterse en ello.

Al adentrarse, los muchachos rezaban para no encontrarse con más cosas bizarras, pero el deseo no se cumplió.

**Fin del sountrack y del capítulo.**

* * *

**Se supone que la misión de Joan, Ramón y Yukio iba a ser más adelante, pero decidí hacerla en este capítulo, también la aparición de estos 2 O'C.**

**OTRA COSA.**

**Quisiera saber si les gustaria que ponga mas cartitas como esta en las misiones de los persojanes al futuro, no se, pweo ami me gusto mucho hacerlas, ya que da como un misterio y resuelve cosas mas adelante, quiero saber su opinion dejenmelo en los reviews.**

**ahora si, descripcion de O'C.**

* * *

**Armando Dentolini.**

**País: Argentina.**

**Apariencia física: color de cabello: Rubio, Color de ojos: Verdes claros, piel blanca.**

**Estatura 1.77 metros. Edad: 16 años.**

**Ímpetu: puede reparar cualquier cosa como ingeniero de combate, e incluso en cuestiones de segundo con el Aura de su ímpetu crear vehículos y torretas o sistemas de seguridad.**

**Personalidad: es súper sarcástico e incluso se le viene un par de comentarios de estos, es un genio y muy inteligente, también para idear planes lo es, él se encarga de reparar a José a quien una vez encontró abandonado en una fábrica americana junto con Devante y otros de sus compañeros.**

* * *

**Devante Halaway.**

**País: Guinea ecuatorial.**

**Apariencia física: cabello negro y ojos también, piel negra.**

**Estatura: 1.82 metros, edad: 17 años.**

* * *

**Ímpetu: tiene bastante fuerza física, pero también es un tremendo luchador cuerpo a cuerpo teniendo capoeria africana, además de que fue jugador de futbol americano usa movidas idénticas a estas como la tacleada.**

**Personalidad: es bastante sociable con todos, de echo hasta se sabe los cumpleaños de todo el mundo, a pesar de que muchos dudaron de él por su nombre, cuando mostró el Aura roja de su ímpetu fue aceptado inmediato al ser un hispano.**

**Hora de responder reviews.**

**Rin Makoto: el menos inesperado resultó ser algo que nadie esperaba, pero aún así me di cuenta un debía darle algo único al peli rosado ya que es uno de mis O'C favoritos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 8 y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**Ninja britten 11: el pasado traumático no lo podía dejar atrás, pero ahora ya lo saben que recordó otra vez y había olvidado, más adelante se verá como lo olvidaron, hemos partido a la misión ahora, sin embargo ha estado bastante macabro todo, ¿que oculta ese lugar? Además, ¿Qué fue lo que vieron ahí adentro?, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 8 y te encuentres bien Nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	9. Batallas 6 y final de la misión maldita

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777, aquí está el capítulo 9 de esta serie, ni creo realizar o separar por temporadas como el de mixed match challengue, yo daré aviso si sucede algo similar, razón por la que el domingo pasado no subí capítulo, pues ya lo explique en el otro fic.**

**Ya acabado esto sigamos el capítulo.**

* * *

**En Satogama.**

Los dos alumnos quienes se suponía que acompañarían a Shinzuke en esta contienda escaparían pero por miedo, después de todo se enfrentarían a la segunda más fuerte de la academia de Satogama.

El mayor de los Haraguchi al notar eso solo negaría un poco, la cobardia no quedaba con el talento y menos con la voluntad para pelear contra lo ferox.

Los dos alumnos de segundo estaban en la plataforma para empezar a luchar, de echo los dls jóvenes se miraban el uno al otro, los dos tenían experiencia en esto de lo que era participar en estas clases, aún que el de segundo no ha entrado aún al nivel de élite.

-la batalla entre Shinzuke Haraguchi y Kana Tsukumo comienza ahora-

La sub directora dio comienzo de la batalla, la peli negra saco una lanza de color azul marino y con el filo de oro, la chica dio un par de vueltas a su arma para colocarse en posición de combate, Shinzuke en su parte saco unos chacos y se prepararía.

-que sea buena batalla Vicepresidenta-dijo el chico.

-lo mismo digo Haraguchi-san-

**(Pokémon Ho-oh bateles music).**

El mayor de los Haraguchi comenzó atacando con los chacos con agilidad a la peli negra, quien usó. El borde de su lanza para que se enredara el arma en el lugar, de inmediato ella atinó a darle en el muslo al muchacho quien inmediato retrocedió y el vio la herida.

Kana apuntó su lanza hacia el chico, esta se estiraría y se expandiría, el chico al ver eso se agacharía y rodaría para luego patear el arma haciendo que se ladee un poco.

El muchacho al llegar a corta distancia de donde estaba Kana empezó a aplicar una serie de movimientos para dar en combo a la chica quien trató de bloquearlos golpes con dificultad alguna, dos de ellos lograron darle en el rostro a la chica, sin embargo el cuarto de este llego a aplicárselo en el mentón de la chica quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

Hizo que su lanza regresara a la normalidad, la japonesa inmediato contra atacaría a Shinzuke y esta vez hizo que se desprotegida.

'Esto funciobara'la chica salto para que sus piernas se adherirán en su cara y este se impulsó abajo aplicando una hurracarrana.

El chico al sentir que lo lanzaba se dio cuenta al analizar su alrededor.

Kana estaba retrocediendo a propósito para que de esa forma llegaran al borde del campo y así eliminarlo fácilmente, por suerte el joven puedo saltar antes de que el mismo impulso por parte de la vive presidenta lo eliminará, el joven apenas aterrizó al pequeño borde de la línea de la plataforma.

Kana al notar eso ella usó su lanza para romper la plataforma, Shinzuke audaz se dio cuenta de esto y evitó el ser eliminado por la chica de cabellos negros dando un salto para llegar al medio de la plataforma.

Los muchachos se vieron incrédulos por la habilidad del chico, de echo miraron a Akira después quien se notaba tranquilo a pesar de su actitud nerviosa.

'Con que ese es un gran nivel de una entre estudiantes de segundo grado'pensaron los alumnos de primer grado

A pesar de que Iwaki había peleado contra Joan anteriormente y que aparte Akira derrotó a Nozaki, jamás vieron a Kurashiki pelear contra Yukio o a dos senpais o estudiantes de grados mayores esto era algo nuevo.

-tu hermano es muy bueno-mencionó Hibiki al ver sus habilidades.

-lo sé, pero aún así la tiene muy dificil-Akira dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿por qué lo dices senpai?-preguntó Shinji confundido.

-eso es por qué Kana ha estado en el consejo estudiantil desde primer grado además ella también ha obtenido cuadros de honores por su grandes habilidades y por su trabajo duro-

-suena una oponente difícil-dijo Yasmina-una muy sexy también-

-ahora no por favor-Hibiki dijo face palmeandose.

-vamos muchachos, ya hemos pasado a la clase élite, ¿que cosas malas pueden suceder ahora?-dijo el peli rosado encogiéndose de hombros y estirando sus manos a los lados.

-lo malo es que si nos confiamos puede se nuestra pérdida-dijo molesto el peli humo.

-así jamás conseguirás chica amigo-dijo Yasmina al peli humo quien solamente se molesto.

En caso de las chicas en su zona VIP estaban mirando con gran aprobación a como peleaba Shinzuke y también como tenía coordinación contra Kana, la pequeña amante de los gatos de la clase élite miraba con asombro a Shinzuke.

Duraron así un momento hasta que la peli negra vio que si seguía así solamente le afectaría a ella más que al chico.

-muy bien, eres bastante bueno prediciendo mis movimientos, pero ahora vendrá lo serio-la chica activo su ímpetu para prepararse a la batalla.

-lo mismo digo-Shinzuke haría lo mismo y sabían que se vendría algo más bueno.

Los chico apoyaban a Shinzuke y las chicas a Kana aún que una veia con Ezperanza de que pudiera ganar el chico aún.

Los dos jóvenes atacarían pero Kana mostró su verdadera fuerza ahí aumentando el color de su ímpetu y el brillo.

-¡gran loto de la fuerza!-Shinzuke gritó mientras atacaba con gran velocidad con sus chacos.

-¡lanza del destino!-la chica a pesar de que recibió los ataque ella usando su habilidad atravesó de la misma manera como la lanza que atravesó a Cristo ya muerto.

El chico aguantaría el ataque y se recuperaría de este mientras atacaba a Kana quien se dio cuenta y lo evitaría de inmediato, Shinzuke respiraba agitado ya que le dio en un lugar bastante crítico.

-a este paso no durarás mucho tiempo-dijo ella mientras se impulsa a y corría hacia el-¡atravesamiento!-

Ella lanzaría su arma hacia el chico quien evitó el ataque, cuando esta tocó al suelo se desintegraría, en eso una nueva lanza apareció en mano de Kana, ella bloquearía una patada de su oponente, luego de eso el muchacho se recuperaría y atacaría a la chica, dándole en la pierna derecha, aunque la peli negra simple te hizo una mueca del dolor, a pesar de que no dolió ella resintió lo entumido.

La chica movería con agilidad su arma golpeando la cara de Shinzuke y luego de eso encajo su lamina en el pie, el chico retrocedió a esto y miro su parte dañada.

'A este paso no lo lograre' el miraría hacia su hermano menos quien estaba preocupado '¡no debo seguir adelante!'

El chico inspirado empezó acercarse a Kana.

-acercarte es un grave error, ¡lanza del destino!-ella trató de atacar al mismo lado de donde había atacado a Shinzuke, pero este lo evito saltando.

El muchacho en eso con sus chacos empezó a horcarla, la peli negra soprendida trató de quitarse el arma alrededor de su cuello.

-lo siento Kana pero no que quedare afuera de la competición-dijo apretando más fuerte, la chica sentía como el aire se le escapaba y la necesidad de oxígeno le pedía su cuerpo.

La chica en eso movería su cabeza con rapidez y fuerza hacia atrás dándole en la nariz a Shinzuke quien quedó aturdido por esta última.

-nada mal, aún que cualquiera lo hubiera pensado-dijo Waka calmada.

-aún así la presión aveces no te deja pensar,meso es lo que Kana tiene a diferencia de alguna de nosotras-dijo con aceptación Nakano.

-tienes razón, aveces cuando estoy en batalla no calculó bien él área de mi enemigo o encontrar algún punto débil para librarme del peligro-dijo Nozaki.

-ella es un gran ejemplo a seguir-dijo Tsubasa con admiracion-por algo es la segunda más fuerte de toda Satogama-

-así es, ella es una obra maestra-dijo Iwaki orgullosa.

-exacto, sin ella o sin la presidenta caeriamos-dijo Aoi.

-por qué suenan como si ustedes las hubieran desarrollado por su propia cuenta-Nomi dijo con una gota en su cabeza **(captaste la referencia del festival Rin XD).**

**Fin del sountrack.**

Los dos alumnos de segundo se verían las caras mientras respiraban agitados, aún que Shinzuke más por la herida que causó Kana en el, pero aún así no se rendiría tan fácilmente te el chico de segundo, Kana sabía que si tenía las posibilidades de poder perder, sin embargo aún que les beneficiaria tener a otro miembro en la clase élite no podía darse lujo de perder esta contienda.

-muy bien, que tal si acabamos con esto con el siguiente movimiento-Kana dijo.

En eso Shinzuke sonreiría y asistiría mientras movía sus chacos.

-por supuesto, esta vez no fallaré-

**España Andalucía Sevilla.**

**(Noches en Andalucía El Tano Gabarrio o Govi).**

Una hermosa ciudad con arquitectura antiguas y muy bien conservadas se podían ver, las catedrales bien iluminadas y con un Cristo bien decorado.

De noche con las luces de la lamparas y siendo ayudadas por las hermosas estrellas.

Gracias a la tecnología que hay en el mundo entero, Esperanza pudo trasladarse con un teletransporte desde Madrid hasta Andalucía.

La chica se tocó un poco la cabeza al sentir un poco de mareo, no le gustaba usar esas máquinas a diario por sus efectos adversos.

Se suponía que era ilegal el uso de las máquinas, solo para los ocho países que tenían academias para talentos tenían el uso permitido de esta máquinas, sin embargo desde la guerra Hispana anglosajona conservaban algunas cosas, una de ellas eran estas máquinas que te podían trasladarte de provincia a estado, país a reino y de continente a continente también.

La española pudo llegar asentarse en un banco y ella prendería una computadora para mirar el progreso de los muchachos en su misión.

Tomando un poco de agua en un termo o bule con calma ella tomaría un par de respiración para que el efecto de lo que era su dolor de cabeza se pasara.

-espero que le valla bien y no les halla pasado nada-dijo ella mirando una foto en una repisa.

Ella tomaría esta y se podía ver a un total de veinte muchachos pisando en esta foto, lo que era el antiguo escuadrón hispano y los jóvenes talentos de es entonces, Joan, Ramón, Armando, Devante y la misma esperanza se podían apreciar en la foto.

-chicos…los echo realmente de menos-dijo abrazando la foto.

Ella recordaría una vez que se reunieron, no todos pero algunos de ellos.

**Flash back (que siga la música de fondo).**

Antes de que la guerra iniciará, en la ciudad de la Huesca de Aragón en Jaca, se podía ver a muchachos reunidos y también algunos adultos por el lugar.

-te lo digo boludo Messi es mejor-diría un Armando acompañado de otro chico, ambos traía las camisas del Barcelona.

Este tenía unas características similares al rubio, solo que el muchacho era de cabello negro semi largo y ondulado, los ojos eran más grandes que los de Armando y del mismo color que el del argentino también, su piel un poco clara y de estatura similar.

-no viste esa jugada que hizo Messi burlándose acaso todos y metió el gol, eso muestra el talento de los argentinos-

-no lo niego, pero a un así sho pienso que Suárez tuvo un gran beneficio en esto-dijo el chico con acento similar bebiendo una bebida con hiervas.

-¿me estás diciendo que Suárez es mejor que Messi?-dijo Armando arqueando una ceja.

-amigo, recuerda que sin el tridente nuestra Barcelona sería fatal, además ha mejorado bastante el equipo desde la llegada de Luis-

-que tú seas uruguasho no significa que tú jugador de tu mismo país sea mejor que Messi-

-oshe tranquilo boludo, solo era referencia, además es talento único conseguido en nuestra tierras-dijo el uruguayo tratando de calmar a Armando.

-perdón, pero es que tengo las bolas calientes por culpa de que no le hallen cobrado el penal a ese Sergio Ramos-dijo bebiendo la misma bebida que el chico-a toda esta fiesta y discusión que hemos comenzado para perder tiempo ¿donde están los demás?-

El uruguayo solo apuntó hacia atrás de Armando y cuando el chico miro vio que ase acercaban algunos muchachos, entre ellos Joan quien en ese tiempo tenía el cabello un poco más ancho y largo, también estaba Ramón ambos con camisas del Barcelona, Ezperanza que a pesar que tenía el cuerpo desarrollado no tenía sus pechos tan prominentes y sus caderas tampoco, la chica traía una playera del Madrid.

Acompañándoles estaban tres muchachos más.

Una chica de piel color moreno claro, ojos verdes y cabello rojo sangre en cola de caballo baja y con diadema negra, vestida con una camisa del equipo del Madrid.

Un muchacho Moreno oscuro, cabello un poco chino afro morado y ojos del mismo color, este traía puesto unos lentes rectangulares, vestía una camisa del Madrid también.

El tercer muchacho tenía piel algo poco amarillenta, cabello color madera y ojos miel, este traía en sus manos una especie de empaquetamiento donde guardan las guitarras, el traía una camiseta del…

-Rodri, ¿por qué traes una camisa del Real sociedad?-el uruguayo dijo con confusion al ver al de cabello color madera.

-no tenía camisa para el clásico idiota-dijo molesto el chico llamado Rodrigo o Rodri por sus amigos y el grupo.

-calmado, no te he insultando solo estaba confundido-

-es que Ramón y Joan le han estado haciendo burla por todo el camino Víctor-mencionó el chico moreno de lentes al uruguayo llamado Víctor.

-ya veo eso era-dijo mirando al chico molesto-escuche que sucedían cosas extrañas en Perú, ¿está bien tu familia Rodri?-

-si gracias, mi padre junto al de Toño lograron detener a la bestia-dijo señalando al chico de piel morena oscura de lentes llamado Antonio, pero para no confundirlo con el segundo nombre de Ramón le decían Toño.

-bueno, Bolivia y Perú quedan cercas, ¿no fuiste tú a pelear para ayudarles Christina?-dijo Armando a la otra chica.

-nisiquiera me avisaron, a pesar de que Ecuador también estaba cercas-reprochó la chica ecuatoriana a Rodrigo.

-perdón pero pensé que Ezequiel vendría ayudarnos, pero antes de llamarle se corto la transmisión-mencionó Rodri.

-está bien, dejamos las cosa para después, ahora vamos a descansar y a ver el partido-el hondureño dijo molesto por tanta plática y reproche, se estaba divirtiendo con la carroña que le estaban dando a Rodri, pero lo demás ya no lo era.

-estoy deacuerdo, quiero ver al Madrid perder ya-dijo confiado Armando.

-no lo creo, hoy perderá el Barcelona-dijo Ezperanza confiada.

-lo dice la que nació en Valencia y le va a otro equipo-

-el lugar de nacimiento no afecta a los gustos del equipo Chaval-dijo ella calmada.

-creo que ya llego el tren-Joan dijo mirando el tren que se dirigía a su destino a Cataluña, los muchachos entrarían y vieron a varios con camisas del Barcelona, estos miran a las chicas con camisas del Madrid, ante esto los muchachos se pusieron alrededor de ellas para protegerlas.

En el estado llegarían a sus asientos, de echo ahí vieron a Devante con una camisa de los patriotas no preguntaron ya que sabían que el africano era fan del fut bol americano.

Ahí estaban otras tres chicas más y un chico desconocido.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio blanquecino y un poco rizado, piel morena canela y ojos azules, se veía igual de desarrollada que Esperanza pero esta era más baja de estatura, traía una camiseta de manga larga del Madrid.

Otra chica era alta, de piel semi roja Morena, cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés, se notaba que hacía pesas debido a los bíceps que Tena, sin embargo no tenía cara tan masculina, media lo mismo que Joan en esa ecena, la chica también traía del Madrid.

La última de ellas, tenía piel obscura, cabello corto de color azul azabache está al igual que la que traía las manga larga era baja, esta tenia un cuerpo poco desarrollado pero se veía radiante y joven, bastante alegre, ella traía del Madrid.

El último muchacho tenía piel clara con algo de piel rojiza por una ligera bronceada del sol, tenía cabello gris y ojos algo rasgados verdes, traía una camisa del Barcelona.

-ok una duda, por qué todas las chicas tienen camisas del equipo del Real Madrid y todos los chicos a excepción de estos dos, tenemos del Barcelona-Ramón dijo extrañado.

-cosas de la vida-dijo el peli gris.

-concuerdo con Ezequiel-dijo Joan sentándose a un lado del chileno.

Esperanza vio que Ramón se iba asentar aún lado de Joan pero ella aprovecho y le dijo en voz alta que le diera permiso o oportunidad de sentarse con el.

El hondureño simplemente se quejó un poco pero aún así acepto, la española le agradeció al chico y tomaría asiento aún lado del mexicano.

-¿no nos íbamos a sentar juntos?-Joan preguntó a Ramón.

-parece que ahora no, a la próxima sera-dijo el hondureño sonriendo.

Los demás ocuparon los demás asientos.

-parceritas, hoy gana el Madrid-dijo la chica morena colombiana de cabello rubio claro.

-estoy desacuerdo Diorha-dijo la chica de estatura baja a la colombiana llamada Diorha-por algo es el 12 veces campeón de la champios-

-tal ves, pero sin su Cristiano Ronaldo no son nada Matilde-le dijo Toño ala chica de República Dominicana quien simplemente sacó su lengua.

-tal vez sea cierto, pero aún así, lo comprobaremos en el estadio-dijo la chica alta.

-pues qué tal si apostamos algo, te doy una cena gratis si es Madrid gana, ¿que dices Tatiana?-Devante le dijo a la chica de Panamá.

-trato echo-dijo la chica al africano, que de echo el chico era más alto y robusto que ella.

Joan solamente sonreía mientras apreciaba el partido.

-estás feliz por qué el Barcelona va a perder-dijo Esperanza tratando de molestarle un poco y Joan solamente negó.

-no…simplemente me gustaría que todos los días fueran así…pasar tiempo con todos ustedes-

Los chicos sonreirían y algunas de las chicas solo dijeron un ahhh largo.

-ternurita-dijo Matilde a Joan.

-creo que estoy deacuerdo con Joan, se siente increíble estar juntos-dijo Ezequiel.

-tienen razón, pero ahora disfrutemos el partido que a eso venimos, ya va a empezar-Ramón dijo mirando al estadio que los jugadores ya estaban.

Desde ese día el Madrid había ganado, Devante invitó a Tatiana a la cena, los muchachos tuvieron que regresar a sus casas y respectivos países.

La española recordó ese día como uno de los mejores, a parte de que fortalecieron sus lazos de amistad, cumpliría ese deseo que Joan quería y sus amigos también, para eso se volvería más fuerte y necesitaba entrar al top de los talentos más poderosos del mundo.

**Fin del flash back y sountrack.**

El recuerdo le había quitado ese dolor de cabeza a la chica de España, ella sabía que si quería seguir con esos días a diarios, debía hacer algo por ellos, ahora debí enfocarse en los demás.

Ella prendió la pantalla, para poder ver desde las cámaras de el robot llamado José.

-veamos que encontraron los chicos-

**Regresando a Satogama.**

**(DBS OST-Belive in yourself (String Versión)**

Tanto Kana como Shinzuke estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos en la lucha, de echo ninguno de los dos quería caer, ambos eran competitivos en muchos aspectos, los muchachos son experimentados y aparte querían llegar a lo alto.

Nisiquiera la herida que Kana le dio con su habilidad lanza del destino fue suficiente para causarle el daño para terminarlo, el joven seguía de pie y listo para seguir peleando aún, la herida aún seguía abierta, pero eso no fue impedimento para dejar de seguir luchando.

Kana al notar determinación de su compañero ella no se quedó atrás, durante el transcurso de la batalla, recibió un par de golpes, posiblemente sin el campo de energía que los mantenía a salvo a los alumnos pudo haber obtenido varios huesos rotos o daños.

Shinzuke trató de darle una patada giratoria a la chica quien evitó el ataque, ella torcería el pie del muchacho sin embargo no lograría causarle buen daño ya que Shinzuke se recuperaría del movimiento y el de inmediato lanzó los chacos hacia ella haciendo que su brazo izquierda quedara inmóvil.

-¿pero que esta pasándo?-Kana se preguntó a su misma confundida.

-¡cerrajero!, con esta habilidad una de tus extremidades queda totalmente inmovilizada, pero ahora estoy desarmado, pero aún así solo tú tiene un brazo util-

Las de la clase élite estaban impresionadas al escuchar esa información, Shiho por su lado estaba extrañada a eso.

-¿Qué raro?, jamás había utilizado esa habilidad antes-la presidenta dijo así misma, pero su duda fue respondía inmediatamente.

-lo resguardaba para esta oportunidad, así que no fallaré ahora-dijo mientras a gran velocidad desaparecía del lugar.

Kana se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y él estaba agachado en frente de ella, la chica vio como Shinzuke estuvo apunto de darle en el mentón con la planta de su pie.

Ella sabía que atacar iba a ser totalmente inútil así que optó por cubrirse, sin embargo con una mano totalmente inutilizada no pudo reaccionar rápidamente y recibió el golpe de lleno.

-¡kana/Tsukumo/Tsukumo-senpai!-la reacción de las chicas decían todo.

era increíble acaso Shinzuke iba aguantar la contienda, el chico saltaría y este estaría en el aire con Kana, el joven la tomaría estando al inverso con la cabeza abajo.

-¡ataque de ultratumba!-el joven empezó a caer al suelo con gran velocidad.

El chico le estaba aplicando una piledriver peligrosa desde esa altura, se veía como el jove se impulsó más abajo para darle más fuerza, cuando la cabeza de Kana chocó contra el suelo creo un enorme carácter.

**Fin del sountrack.**

Shinzuke se separaría de la chica y el tomaría sus chachos.

-¡lo logró!-dijo Kudo impresionado.

-jamás pensé que alguien ganaría de esta forma y más a algún miembro del consejo estudiantil-dijo Hibiki.

-¡ese es mi hermano, bien echo!-dijo Souta con orgullo.

En caso de las de VIP todas estaban o pactadas incluso Shiho lo estaba, ya que esos movimientos jamás los había visto, sabía cómo peleaba Shinzuke ya que en los reportes salían siempre, pero eso fue sorprendente simplemente.

La sub directora tenía el ceño fruncido a esto, algo no concordaba en esta batalla, ella siguió mirando el lugar completo y luego comprendería lo que sucio.

-imposible…-dijo Iwaki.

-la…la derrotó-Aoi dijo igual de sorprendida que Iwaki.

-¿acaso hay alguien tan fuerte que pueda derrotar a Kana aparte de Shiho?-dijo Kurashiki ya quien la vez que se había enfrentado a Kana no le había ido tan bien.

En eso Waka frunció el ceño y los abriría luego, ella señaló hacia el carácter.

-¡miren ahí abajo!-la estratega llamó la atención de los demás.

El se alejaría del lugar pero se detendría de inmediato al escuchar algo moverse entre el pequeño carácter que había formado en contra de su oponente.

Kana tenía sus ojos cerrados pero en eso ella los abriría y se levantaría con algo de aturdimiento, ella movió el cuello de un lado al otro tronándolo.

El chico estaba sorprendido pero no lo mostraba, cuando todos vieron a Kana levantarse como si nada estaban muy anonadados.

-por algo eres la vicepresidenta-dijo Shinzuke con el ceño fruncido.

Kana no respondería nada y abrió sus ojos con lentitud, pero se podía notar el peligro en ellos, la chica sin dejar que Shinzuke reaccionara ella apareció atrás del chico.

-¡no puede!-por desgracia, no terminó su frase.

***CRASH***

Shinzuke se detuvo después de que la lanza de Kana diera en su corazón por segunda vez, la peli negra saco la lanza después de eso, Shinzuke caería de rodillas y con las manos sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo dando una señal de que había sido derrotado por al miembro del consejo estudiantil, una de estas manos al mantearen el equilibro la llevo a la zona de la herida obviamente no era tan letal.

-buena lucha-Kana dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de Shinzuke quien asistió mirando con cansancio a la vicepresidenta.

-estoy deacuerdo-

-Shinzuke Haraguchi ha sido eliminado, ganadora del encuentro Kana Tsukumo-dijo la sub directora.

-era tan real que nisiquiera se perdió esperanza, bien echo hermano-Souta dijo sonriendo al mayor de los Haraguchi.

A pesar de que el segundo grado no alcanzó el grado élite se llevó un gran orgullo debido a que no solo se superó así mismo si no que también había levantado el animo de generaciones más jóvenes para inspirarse en llegar a la cima.

**En la misión **

**("come out and play" creepy music box).**

Como se mencionó antes en el capítulo anterior, con solo dar unos míseros 5 pasos dentro del lugar, se encontraron varias sorpresas.

Vieron una estela de varios tubos criogenicos, el trío se acerca a uno de estos para ver que contenían, solo para ver que no eran nada normal, en el interior de estas cápsulas, las criaturas o cosas ahí adentro tenían varias deformidades extrañas.

-bueno definitivamente no son prisioneros de guerra ni refugiados-dijo Yukio-¿entonces que son?-Ramón le respondió.

-sean lo que sean, no son ferox, pero tienen un poco parecido a los infectados-El hondureño miro hacia su amigo mexicano que miraba con tristeza y no dijo nada, le cayó un par de malos recuerdos al observar esos tanques-¿Joan estás bien?-

El mexicano salió de su trance para ver la cara preocupada de su amigo hondureño y la seria del japonés, el chico iba a responder con un estaba bien pero como costumbre de este lugar extraño Tajiri lo interrumpió.

-en verdad, me sorprende que tengan acceso a esta parte de la instalación-Ramón harto y con sarcasmos le respondería a la pantalla con un.

-con qué acceso ¿eh?, en verdad quieres pasar por lo mismo-

Tajiri tranquilo pero frío responde.

-créeme el acceso correcto a esta parte contiene informaciones y situaciones…bizarras te lo aseguro, además de que tenerlos dando vueltas en sentido o me equivoco-

Mientras el trío avanzaba por el lugar y entre los tubos Joan contacto con Esperanza.

-mando, aquí Joan, ¿estás viendo esto?-

-si Carlos, pero nada con lo que buscamos, oficialmente están en territorio desconocido, sus preguntas son tan buenas como las mías-

-comprendo cambio y fuera-

-realmente estamos jodidos-dijo Ramón.

**Fin del sountrack.**

Los tres avanzaban a una puerta con terminales, de echo Ramón le ordenó a José que se conectara en una de esas terminales, la cara de Tajiri apareció en una de estas y esta estaba más oscura y distorcionada que antes diciendo.

-hagas lo que hagas no bajes la palanca en frente de ti-

Ramón no haciendo caso de este la bajaría, haciendo que todas los tanques criogenicos se les encendieran unas luces rojas, haciendo que algunas cosas del laboratorio se activarán y otras se desactivaran.

Yukio en eso saco una especie de radar ya que este vibraba, el chico al mirar de este aparte de tres puntos verdes que eran el, Joan y Ramón aparecerían miles de puntos rojos.

-oh no-Yukio dijo sacando sus pistola-Chicos es hora de irnos-

Antes de que dieran un paso se activa una grabación en una de las terminales y estas tenían unas luces, los tres se acercan para escucharla.

-los niños eran una excepción o eso se decían-

-espera es Tajiri-preguntó Joan extrañado.

-sí pero con una voz menos loca, creo-Ramón dijo.

-José graba esto-dijo el mexicano y el robot conecto uno de sus brazos a una terminal.

-le pusimos todo el empeño en ello, será difícil mover a los sujetos de prueba al destino asignado-Yukio extrañado pregunta.

-¿sujetos de prueba?, ¿Qué sujetos?-

-no lo sé, pero…-antes de que Ramón dijera algo Tajiri siguió hablando.

-necesitáremos tener cuidado con los Valls, será complicado dejarlos así, quisiera verlos mientras se desarrollan, me da hasta pena decir que el sistema de seguridad está basado en mi personalidad, sin mencionar que debo de resolver el problema de la pequeña, si ella descubre en donde está, habrá mucho proble-

Antes de que continuará de repente se corta la transmisión, Ramón le preguntó a José que sucedía pero de repente.

***GRRRAAAAHHHHGGG***

El trío de muchachos escucharon un rugido.

-chicos es enserio, es hora de irnos-Yukio dijo.

-si quieren seguir viviendo, será mejor que le hagan caso a su amigo-Tajiri dijo.

En eso el trío procedió a dirigirse a la salida más cercana, mientras avanzaban Taijiri les dijo.

-se los advertí, ahora los Valls están sueltos, esto será un serio problema-los tes muchachos ignoran a Tajiri y siguen avanzando entrando a otra sala de laboratorio similar a la anterior.

En uno de ellos se ve como una de esas cosas mueve su brazo violentamente tratando de golpear el tanque criogenicos.

-¿vieron lo mismo que yo?-Joan dijo a sus amigos.

-sigan avanzando-Ramón dijo como respuesta algo soprendido.

Al seguir el camino solo tardaron unos segundos en ver una cápsula, esta vez tenía una de esas cosas pero totalmente despierta y gruñendo, esta golpeaba y pateaba la cápsula criogenicos de manera agresiva.

-¿deberíamos ayudarlo?-dijo Yukio.

-yo no lo recomendaría-Joan dijo-se ve peligroso-

-además no sabemos que hay ahí adentro, incluso pueden estar contamidados-

Ramón al terminar su frase esa criatura saldría del tanque criogenico.

**(Abaddon-Nick Tzios, no lyrics).**

esta dio un gran rugido y se dirigió a atacar a los muchachos, esta no tenía rostro y su cuerpo estaba hipertrofiado, de piel muy escamosa de color gris pálida, solo tenía las partes cubiertas.

Yukio con sus armas dispararía sus ondas electromagnéticas a la criatura y este le volaría la cabeza la criatura, pero había un problema y es que el monstruo seguía de pie, Yukio impresionado dice.

-hay no, ¿tienes que estar bromeando?-

En eso la criatura vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, pero esta vez Joan y Ramón empezaron a fusilar a la criatura entre los tres.

Cuando esta callo al suelo se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba acabada esta.

-¡que diablos son estas cosas!-dijo exaltado Joan.

-Valls, que acaso no has leído el reporte-Tajiri dijo.

-¡larguémonos de aquí y dispárenle a todo lo que se mueva!-dijo Ramón.

Así el trío empezó a correr al que era la salida, sin embargo barco cuando llegaron a esta vieron varios Valls despiertos y estos al ver al los chicos correrían hacia estos, los tres dispararon a las criaturas pero eran muchas, la resistencia extraña de las criaturas era lo que les complicaba derrotarlas.

Joan como Ramón sacaron sus sables, los dos latinos empezaron a dar cortes en horizontal, vertical y diagonal, Yukio les ayudaba paralizando y dificultando la movilidad de sus oponentes con la electricidad de sus armas.

-¡no importa a cuantos matemos, salen más de todos lados!-dijo molesto Joan, este tenía sangre encima y que no era suya, en eso gritó de dolor y al voltear abajo un Valls le estaba mordiendo la pierna izquierda y a esta le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo-¡debes estar bromeando!-

Joan remató a la cosa encajando su sable en su torso haciendo que muriera.

Ramón sintió como le mordían el brazo y este inmediato le encajo un kunai en la cabeza, a pesar de que lo dejo de morder esta lo tiraría al suelo, y lo sujetaría de los brazos, Joan al ver eso rebano en dos a la criatura pero mancho a su amigo de sangr.

-era mejor que esto-dijo señalando como más Valls llegaban a su posición.

-¡activen su ímpetu ya!-molesto dijo Ramón.

Los tres activarían su poder, dorada de Yukio y Roja tanto Ramón como Joan, las heridas de ambos latinos sanarían y estos tres muchachos cargarían en contra de los Valls, de echo Joan aveces usaba su arma cuando encajaba su sable en ellos para fusilarles el cuerpo entero, Ramón usaba sus kunais y habilidades de hielo y fuego.

-¡chicos aléjense quiero probar algo!-tanto Ramón como Joan hicieron caso.

Yukio juntaría sus pistolas haciendo de esta larga, el chico empezó a cargar una poderosa energía en el arma.

-¡disparo trascedente!-el arma disparo un rayo dorado del color del ímpetu del chico.

Cuando el rayo conecto en los Valls estos se electrocutaron en una cadena de electricidad y seguían quemándose por los rayos quedando carbonizados, estos caerían al suelo derrotados.

-¡camino espejado hay que seguir!-dijo Yukio.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron a una habitación pero lograron neutralizar a los enemigos que estaban en el lugar, de echo miraron a la salida que era una reja de hierro cerrada por dos manibelas para girar.

-¡Joan ayúdame, Yukio cúbrenos!-dijo Ramón.

-entendido-dijo el japonés disparándoles a los Valls que se dirigían a ellos mientras los dos latinos giraban las manibelas para notar que la reja de hierro se levantaba.

Tanto Ramón como Joan lograron levantar la reja y entrarían, Ramón lanzó un rayo de hielo a varios Valls y Joan sacó su arma y empezó a disparar a todo los Valls que se acercaban.

-¡puedes controlar a alguna de estas cosas!-preguntó Ramón.

Joan al escuchar eso empezó a utilizar su alma para controlar a alguna de las bestias.

Una de estas empezó a gruñir a actuar extraño, pero los demás debieron ignorarle, Yukio al notar que la puerta estaba abierta se dirigió a ella, iba a llegar pero tres de los Valls lo embistieron, los dos latinos al ver eso fueron a la posición.

Joan pateo a uno de los Valls y Ramón clavo un kunai con un papel bomba y lo patearía al resto de los Valls, en eso Joan manipuló al Vall que había controlado y este empezó a atacar a a los demás, sus compañeros extrañados por la actuación y enojados atacaron a ese Vall que controlaba Joan, sin embargo el castaño sonreiria.

Este saco un interruptor y al presionarlo una gran explosión mataría al Vall que controlaba más lo que lo atacaban, la explosión fue grande gracias al papel bomba que él ninja hondureño había puesto en ese Vall que pateo.

Yukio en eso vio como ambos latinos atravesaban y cortaban al Vall que lo tenía acorralado y acabaron con el.

-gracias-el japonés dijo ambos latino.

-de nada, ahora estamos a mano-dijo Joan debido a la batalla que tuvieron antes.

Los dos latinos levantaron a Yukio con sus manos desocupadas y los tres corrieron hacia la salida, al llegar Joan presiona un botón que hace que una puerta de acero cierre el lugar, desde el otro lado se escuchaban golpes y gruñidos.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-definitivamente no volveremos ahí-Joan dijo guardando su sable y también desactivando su ímpetu rojiza, pero antes cargaría su arma por si las dudas.

-estoy deacuerdo contigo-Yukio dijo guardando sus ramas y desactivando el suyo también, Ramón haría lo mismo que Joan.

-termino el descanso sigamos-dijo el hondureño.

El trío avanza y ven que están en una habitación con una especie de calderas, Ramón en eso dice al notar las instalaciones.

-tenemos que desactivar a Tajiri, el maldito se vuelve cada vez más loco-solo le bastó al ninja voltear aún lado y ver un botón que era la fuente de energía que alimentaba a Tajiri.

-bingo-dijo Joan acercándose.

Antes de que Ramón presionará el botón una voz lo interrumpió, la cual no era Tajiri.

-¡espera Ramón, no lo desactives!-

Los tres chicos miraron hacia atrás para ver a José que mostraba una pantalla con Esperanza en ella con una mirada sería.

-Esperanza hasta que apareces-el hondureño dijo.

-perdonen, tenía asuntos con el rey de España y algunos líderes hispanos, veo que la pasaron bomba estos minutos que no estuve y repartiendo Hostias-

-ni te lo imaginas-Joan respondió a la chica quien sonreiria.

-pero bueno estoy de regreso, te dije que no lo desactivaras debido a que puede tener información valiosa-Ramón estaba pensando en ello y en eso dice y pregunta.

-pero ya tenemos lo que buscamos, ¿Qué más podrías sacar de el?-Esperanza le respondió.

-estaba revisando los documento que José tenía, algunos de estos estaban dañados o erróneos, déjeme a mi usar a José y revisar ami-Ramón se quedó callado un poco y aceptó el hondureño por qué Joan lo convencería.

-muy bien, no tardes-esperanza sonreiría y ella controlado a José se fue a alguna terminal más cercana y ella se conectaría.

-¿Qué fue lo que me conectaron?, ¿Quién eres tu?-Tajiri dijo alterado.

-tranquilo Tio, solo quiero unas cosas que tienes guardados-Tajiri alterado le responde.

-qué haces, no toques eso-

-vamos chaval no seas tímido o acaso le temes a una mujer-

Cada vez Tajiri se veía y escuchaba mas desesperado, debido a que el trío se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo exactamente Esperanza a Tajiri, luego de eso José quitaría su mano del lugar.

-listo chicos tengo todo-Los tres suspiraron de alivio y Tajiri dijo.

-ustedes son la peor cosa que le ha sucedido a esta instalación, son una plaga-

Ninguno de los tres le respondería y Ramón jalo una palanca quitándole la electricidad, Taijiri empezó a decir sus últimas palabras.

-¡ustedes pedirán la verdad, cuando la vemos, sabrán que estaban equivocados!, muy, muy ,MUUYYYYY-pero Taijiri no alcanzó apagándose por fin.

-eso en verdad fue una locura-dijo Yukio.

-si, salgamos de aquí-Ramón dijo.

-chicos, será mejor que se apresuren-dijo Esperanza.

-¿por qué lo dices?-Joan le preguntaría, peor en eso en él transmisor de los chicos se escucho la voz de Armando.

-chicos, granizo asesino-dijo el argentino, Ramón le respondería con sarcasmo.

-enserio genio, aquí abajo hay un maldito infierno-

-no me jodas, ¿que hacemos?-Joan le respondería.

-esperen en el vehículo llegaremos luego-

-entendido, cambio y fuera-Armando respondió.

-bueno eso era y también-antes de que Esperanza respondiera los chicos vieron como una pared se destruida y varios Ferox entraban por el lugar rodeándolo-bueno olvidadlo, analizaré la información, cuídense-

Los tres muchachos miraron hacia los ferox quienes atacaban.

-¿por qué hay más de esas cosas aquí?-Yukio dijo.

-no lo sé, ve apreguntarselos-Joan le respondió con sarcasmo.

-tal ves tiene que ver el echo de que desactivamos el sistema de seguridad y la energía eléctrica tambien-Ramón dijo.

Los tres se dirigieron a un hospital, Joan miraria alrededor y vio un interruptor al activarlo vio que el sistema de seguridad se activaría y las torretas apuntaban a los ferox, estos al ver que el sistema de seguridad los atacaba dispararon ala torreta o lanzaban sus habilidades, pero nada de eso funcionó con la torreta que los acabo.

-Parece que no fue eso-dijo el mexicano.

-hay que activar todos los sistemas de seguridad que encuentren, que sea beneficio para nosotros-Yukio dijo al mirar que aún había electricidad para este.

Joan encontraba un par de notas **(como las del capítulo anterior, sin embargo las puse al final del capitulo)** el chico decidió guardarlas y las leería para después ya que debían salir, encontró un total de tres, la primera en el hospital, la segunda en una especie de cochera y la última en una especie de jaula.

Los muchachos corrieron mientras se subían a un tren blindado, evitando la lluvia de granizo asesino y llegarían al vehículo, lo bueno fue que al llegar ya no había granizo y solo llovía.

Pero vieron los tres que había un problema con el vehículo.

-¿Armando que sucede?-Joan le preguntó.

-bueno el granizo daño algo al vehículo, pero lo reparare en cinco-

**(La máscara del zorro 03-The Ride-James Horner)**

no más al decir eso una horda de ferox que volaba y disparaban artillería llegarían.

-olvídenlos cinco, tardaré unos quince minutos-

-chingada madre, cubran a Armando-dijo Ramón, ahora con ayuda de Devante estarían disparándoles a las criaturas.

En eso Yukio absorbió los rayos que caían gracias a la tormenta, este apuntó con la punta de su dedo índice y medio hacia uno de los ferox atravesándolo con el disparo del rayo eléctrico de la naturaleza, el poder fue suficiente para desintegrarlo de inmediato.

-¿cuantas veces puedes hacer eso hermano?-el africano le preguntó al japonés.

-mientras halla rayos o energía eléctrica por el lugar, puedo utilizarlo las veces que quiera-

-entendido, en ese caso nos encargaremos de los que están en tierra, Yukio te dejamos a los que están en el cielo-el japonés asistió a la orden del hondureño.

En eso Yukio cargaba sus rayos Joan en eso saco su escudo para aprovechar la cobertura de este y los ataques de los ferox botaban en la defensa del muchacho.

-malditasea, esta cosa está pero que el Orto de un maldito Ferox, se ha barrido-Armando replicó molesto ya que la herramienta dejo de servir y el tomaría otro desarmador.

En eso Joan vio como un ferox robusto pero con lentitud cargaba un garrote un un escudo, el mexicano atacó ala bestia cuerpo a cuerpo sin la necesidad de usar su ímpetu, trato de golpearle con el garrote pero Joan tenía la suficiente fuerza para bloquear el ataque, este de inmediato corto la mano del feroz y este lo decapitaría.

-al menos esta cosa no se levanta dos veces-dijo el muchacho.

-ahora su está listo, vamos nos de aquí antes de que nos caguen el palo-mencionó el argentino mientras era el que conducía y se subía primero.

En eso Joan y Devante se subirían pero colgándose a los lados del vehículo, este tenía uña agarraderas por el lugar y se subirían en el lugar.

Ramón estaba en el techo de este, en donde estaba la torreta que más bien si paraba cañonazos y cohetes, la parte era plana y fácil de montar para el ninja.

Yukio se subió ala entrada del vehículo apuntando con sus pistolas.

Los cuatros disparaban ráfagas tras ráfagas, de echo los ferox seguían en sus transportes que montaban y las bestias los seguían a los chicos quienes se defendían de las bestias.

**Fin del sountrack.**

Los latinos y el japonés perderían de vista a los ferox, una vez que lo lograrían entrarían al vehículo, Joan se pasó una mano al cabello.

-hace mucho que no teníamos una misión tan intensa como esa-dijo Joan.

-lo sabemos, pero tal parece que los ferox quieren impedir algo-dijo Yukio.

-tienes razón, pero por ahora dejemos que Esperanza se encargue de codificar la información de los documentos en José-dijo Ramón.

-esa chica sí que realmente sabe hacer su trabajo, menos mal que no es una culi suelta-mencionó Armando.

-¿por ahora qué hacemos?-

-tanto Yukio como yo regresaremos a la academia, Ramón nos mantendrá al tanto si nos llega algún nuevo pedido o misión-dijo Joan.

-entendemos, en ese caso los dejaremos lo más cercas del lugar-

-gracias, aún que realmente me sorprendió el descubrir un lugar como ese en Japón-Yukio dijo mirando desde lo lejos.

-lo sabemos, igual nosotros estamos sorprendidos, lo estaremos más cuando revelemos esa informacion-dijo Ramón.

Ahora los muchachos tenían unas dudas de que pudo haber sucedido ahí, sin embargo joan se hacia unas cuantas ideas con las cartas que habia recopilado en el lugar.

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**Las cartas.**

* * *

**Primera carta.**

**Historial de Nozomi.**

**Nombre de la paciente: Miya.**

**Edad: 15 años.**

**Síntomas: Miya sufre una hinchazón extrema de sus articulaciones y músculos y con frecuencia grita de dolor por las noches, también muestra un comportamiento bastante errático e impredecible, aún que es compresible teniendo en cuenta sus situación y sus síntomas, ahora tiene una extraña decoloración en los ojos y suele respirar con dificultades, le crecen las uñas a una velocidad mayor a los normal, aún que el pelo le crece con mucha lentitud y de manera descontinua, seguiré intentando encontrar algún tipo de medicación que alivie su dolor sin que afecte nuestros estudios.**

**Dr Tajiri Orimura.**

* * *

**Segunda carta.**

**Diario médico**

**Dra. Shizuku Himeji.**

**Satou tenia razón, estas cosas, estos "niños" como Tajiri le gusta llamarlos, están fuera de control a su totalidad, es como trabajar con perros rabiosos, con la diferencia de que estos son mucho más inteligentes, más intrigantes…y son brutales, incluso sálicos, es como si los hubieran entrenado para matar y torturar.**

**Estas cosas nos van a matar a todos.**

**Esta es mi última anotación, voy a irme de este jodido lugar.**

**Espero que arda y se destruya hasta lo profundo del laboratorio donde los mantienen.**

**Atte: Dr shi…(carta no terminada y con sangre en ella)**

* * *

**Tercera carta.**

**Para: Esperanza Cortés del Rio**

**De: Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz.**

**Durante mi misión he encontrado algunas marcas en la pared de una celda de la instalación de Nozomi, no está claro si representan meses o años, pero sí que alguien estuvo aquí encerrado por mucho tiempo, demasiado.**

**Espero que esta evidencia sirva para la información que José obtuvo en las instalaciones, sin embargo si necesitas más, por desgracia no cuentes conmigo ya, creo que obtuvimos bastante de ese lugar, aparte de que me aterra el echo de que los Valls se escapen.**

**Sin embargo si hay otra misión avísale a Ramón para que me contacte inmediato para ponerme en marcha.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, Joan Carlos, cambio y fuera.**

* * *

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: debido a que los protagonistas son nuestros O'C ahorita y los que más enfoque tendrán son los muchachos, es normal que obtengan protagonismo más tiempo de batalla y explicaciones, ya que ellos son el principal desarrollo de la historia, más adelante las cenicientas y los demás O'C tendrán su merecido protagonismo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 9 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: a pesar de que Guiea ecuatorial tiene colonia francesa e inglesa es lo único que tiene hispanidad aún que muy poca cantidad, Kudo tiene talento después de todo, la batalla de Kana y Shinzuke fue algo regular, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 9y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Hagan sus teorias de que podria haber sucedido y que secreto tan grande saldra al siguiente capitulo.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	10. Fin de temporada y última batalla

**HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ EL REDENTOR 777.**

**Les traigo el capítulo 10 y último cap de la temporada.**

**Habrá sorpresas en el futuro de este fic, ya lo verán y por qué lo digo.**

**Bueno sigamos con el fic.**

* * *

Ahora empezaba la ultimo ronda, solo estaban la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Nomi y Shinji en la arena, sabía que era muy nula la posibilidad de ganar esta batalla y en contra de la más poderosa de la academia, ver cómo Tsukumo le gano a alguien con más experiencia que él y también grado, no fue muy de su agrado, además de que sabía que si Kana derrotó a Shinzuke de esa forma, como le haría ella con el.

Pero eso lo tenía que dejar a un lado, ahora pelearía contra una oponente bastante dura, sin embargo aún que fuera poderosa no se quedaría atrás, después de todo el y su hermana han sido dos personas bastante distanciadas, muchos esperan grandes expectativas de él por lo que Sayaka ha hecho durante tiempo atrás.

Será un infravalorado, pero seguirá luchando, lo demostraría en el campo de batalla en contra de sus oponentes, no le importaba si caía, hará lo mejor de sí mismo para derrotar a su oponente sin importar quién fuera, no huiría del campo de batalla, después de todo era la voluntad de un talento.

Él sabía que una vez estando de pie en la plataforma y cuando anuncien que debían comenzar el combate debía luchar, cerró sus ojos para mantener la calma, a pesar de la atmósfera que sentía en el lugar debía ignorar malas vibras para ponerse en guardia en frente de sus oponente, no iba pedir tiempo, solo debía esperar a que comenzara.

Ignorando el ruido de afuera, la charla del público ligero ahora era nada más que pura sordera, de echo ni el eco de ellos se escuchaba en la arena.

Tendría que utilizar esa técnica que uso varios años atrás para derrotarle, sirvió con uno de los más fuerte, no dudaba que sirviera contra la presidenta.

Muchos y todos lo único que saben de él es que se llama Shinji jinguji, hermano de una futura representante a Japón, nada más que eso y no tam importante.

Durante esa meditación, un recuerdo le llego a su cabeza, algo que sucedió hace un año atrás, esa fue la última vez que el vio a Sayaka.

**Flash back.**

Había pasado ese día horas de búsqueda de alguna buena academia no tuvo más que la des fortuna de al no obtener ningún éxito, el temperamento de Shinji de querer destruir a los ferox pasó a confusión y bastante desagrado por sus padres y su sangre.

Desde que nació siempre ha sido la sombra de su hermana gemela Sayaka, quien en la actualidad iba a ser candidata a ser representante de Japón ya que la actual representante de Japón había dejado su puesto por razones desconocidas, sin embargo el orgullo en los ojos de sus padres hacia ella fue algo que le causó envidia.

Desde jóvenes siempre se ha mostrado ese cariño superficial hacia ella a diario, cuando entrañaban el siempre tuvo problemas para pelear contra su instructor, de echo Sayaka lo hacía con suma facilidad y ella perdía una mayor cantidad para mejorarse así mismo, cuando llegaban invitados a su casa siempre le hablaban de Sayaka, nisiquiera mencionaban a Shinji, era lógico, quien estaría orgulloso de alguien con su nivel.

Era detestable eso, mientras ambos en seijo en primaria incluso ella era popular y el nada más que la sombra, esperando grandes expectativas por qué su hermana era un prodigio, pero aún que el no lo fuera, trataba de buscar forma de mejorar, pero lo hacía de manera inútil.

Aún así cuando llegaron a secundaria el joven empezó a tener un entrenamiento riguroso y extremo, dormía en vez de cuando, pero pocas horas como dos o tres eran suficientes para mantenerse de pie y seguir entrenando, nunca se desplomaba al menos que fuera necesario, sin embargo no tenía la obligación de dormirse o de descansar, al menos que fuera necesario.

Él muchacho en segundo año tuvo que tomar una mejores cuantas, de echo ser de ese entrenamiento desarrollo algo al igual que todos los talentos, posiblemente Sayaka también pero lo logro sin ayuda de nadie, era un sentido que te permitía cuando las cosas no estaban bien en los alrededores y lo consideraba un sexto sentido.

Desde que empezó a hacerlo moto una gran mejoría en el, no estaba al nivel de su hermana pero se defendía, de echo Shinji hacia lo que quisiera ya que Sayaka siempre le prestaban atención, no solo eso, se dio cuenta de que si seguía con pensamientos de odio hacia ellos seguiría cayendo en sí mismo, lo que hizo fue apartar esos problemas y pensar que no tenía familia, que nadie existía de esa clase, mejoraba cada vez más.

Pero si seguía bajo el mismo techo con ellos no mejoraría y algún día le pasaría algo peor que él temperamento, una locura y no quería que se desasieran de el tal fácilmente, lucharía entonces para conseguirlo, entonces debía independizarse.

Se comunicó con seijo para avisarles que quería de regreso sus papeles para traspasarse de academia, no quería estudiar en seijo la preparatoria como un talento, encontró a Satogama que se volvería mixta al igual que varias academias en el futuro, así que ahora debía partir, empaco y ni si padres se dieron cuenta cuando salió de la casa para su nuevo destino, estaría con un amigo mientras tanto las vacaciones acababan, no podía dejar las cosas en Satogama ya que ni dormitorio tenía y no era estudiante aún.

Caminado por el lugar se dirigía hacia la casa de ese compañero a hospedarse un tiempo, la energía del mundo externo era diferente ala de saca, se sentía libre, era silencioso pero no fan letal, sin embargo su sentido de alerta le hizo llamar la atención, miro hacia atrás de reojo, así que activo poco ímpetu un su mano para atacar si llegaba alguien.

-sal de ahí Sayaka-dijo el hacia esa dirección.

Sabía que era ella, sentía su ímpetu a distancia, después de los años que llevaban viviendo juntos sabia detectar las energías de sus familiares, le desagradaba en todo sentido, el no se esperaría ningún segundo para atacar si su hermana no le hacía caso, al notar que ella salió del lugar bajo su mano desactivando su ímpetu.

-¿A dónde vas con esas maletas?-

-creo que ya deberías de saberlo señorita perfecta, me voy lejos de ustedes-dijo ahora dándole la espalda-además no es bueno hablar con el enemigo-

La gemela simplemente ignoro ese gesto, no le gustaba que le dieran la espalda, pero sabía que se trataba de su hermano, que la conocía de varias forma y sabía que lo hizo para enojarla, no le causó ninguna molestia ese gesto tan repentino.

-me di cuenta que saliste de casa, sabes por qué, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te vallas-

-qué lindo-dijo con sarcasmo con una sonrisa en su rostro, él sabía que las palabras eran las típicas de regresa a casa sin embargo se necesitaba más que eso-me gustaría decirte el por qué pero es bastante obvio, será mejor estar separados, una vez que me vuelva más fuerte nos enfrentaremos, el resultado final será nuestro juicio-

El empezó a caminar para alejarse de Sayaka sin embargo su hermana era veloz no le permitió el paso de avanzar por el lugar, de echo ella estaba totalmente decidida en no dejarlo ir.

-¿puedo preguntar al menos por qué haces todo esto?-

-¿todo que?-

-¡esto!, juramos estar juntos en la misma academia hasta volvernos talentos, por qué unirte a otra academia si seijo tiene mejor programa de entrenamiento a talentos, tú irás hacia allá a entrenar y luego graduarte después de eso ¿Qué haras?, ¿estarás matando ferox a cada rato hasta que te entreguen un premio? ¿al menos eso te importa?-

-si fueras alguien que entendiera mis gustos lo harías-

-ya lo sé, cambiaste durante todo este tiempo, incluso lo reconozco yo de todas las personas, necesitas aprobación mayor a de alguien más que de mí misma, al menos ten un poco de humildad para seguir-

'Fui bastante humilde como para soportarlos a todos el decir que yo era débil y patético sin ti'-esta familia solo son obstáculos para cumplir mi objetivo-dijo Shinji mientras el pensaba lo primero.

-y ahora que, vas a vengarte de mi, papá y mamá, luego de eso destruirlas a los ferox-

La prodigio y su hermana gemela empezaba a hacerlo enojar-una cosa que tú no puedes explicar y que yo sí puedo por mis propósitos siguen en pie, además de que los ferox sigan afuera es un peligro, pero si logro acabar contigo mostraré que siempre fui superior en muchas formas Sayaka-

-aún sigo con vida-

El muchachos reiría con algo de frialdad mientras fruncía el ceño-estas bastante confiada Sayaka, tal vez por qué padre y madre te han dicho lo perfecta que eres, pero alguien que no reconoce sus desperfectos no llegará a ella, por eso quiero apartarme de ustedes para mantearen me a un mejor margen-

-tal ves si tal ves no, al menos no has mostrado honor durante toda tu vida, has estado estancándote por el odio durante mucho tiempo, tienes que aprender a vivir con eso, si nos matamos al uno al otro en el futuro nada se va a resolver de esto-

'Debí morir entonces para evitar la desgracia de la familia'

El joven se volvió a girar para mirar a la cara de su hermana-siempre apelas eso del honor y más por qué ellos te lo pusieron en la cabeza, he decidido convertirme en alguien nuevo, me siento mejor y he estado mejorando bastante, ¿crees que después de lo que me sucedió voy a mostrar compasión?-

Recordó cómo sus padres siempre se veía decepcionados hasta el punto de ignorarlos, hubo veces que se desapareció durante días y ellos nisiquiera le tomaban atención de ello.

-mira, no sé si estoy razonando bien contigo, eso ya no lo haré a las buenas, pero no tienes que hacer esto, quieres se el más fuerte del mundo y quieres acabar al más fuerte, muy bien, e ti ces declara la guerra aunó de los ocho poderes mundiales y lograras tu destino, es una locura lo que piensas, además derrotarme no te dará la oportunidad de ser el más fuerte si no lo reconoce nadie en el lugar-

-es más que solo eso, jamás lo entenderías tú por qué no has pasado por lo mismo que todo-

Esta vez la hermana mayor se puso en frente del chico y esta vez más pegado a él chocando sus frentes ambos con la misma mirada de furia en sus rostros.

-¿asi que quieres derramar sangre? ¿crees que no lo entiendo o que jamás lo haría?, he estado entrenando durante años duramente para la paz del mundo, pero quieres hacerlo de manera independiente dices, he luchado sola para llegar a este nivel, ¡hay personas que pierden a sus familias por los ferox ahí afuera! ¡tu vienes a decirme que no es suficiente!-

Shinji ya no aguantaba que su hermana siguiera hablándole hablándole esa manera como lo hacían sus padres cuando no tenían nada que hacer más que desquitarse con el, no toleraría más este comportamiento, así que…

-¡esperaras a una venganza que no traerá más que consecuencias a la humanidad pero ahora han muerto varios de los nuestros! El planeta tierra no quiso nada de esto pero aún así se provocó esta guerra estupido sin razón o motivo, nos tomaron en descuido después de todo, una vez que crezcamos veremos cómo amigos y aliados, incluso personas que nos importan mueren en frente de nosotros, ¿eso por qué solo quieres mostrar que eres mejor que yo y también vengarte de mamá y papá? ¡entonces al diablo contigo, solo—,

Los ojos de Sayaka se abrieron y ella no continuó su plática de echo bajo su mirada para notarlo que había echo, ella tenía una especie de sable en su zona abdominal, no era un lugar letal pero eficaz, ella miró hacia los ojos de su hermano gemelo para ver su rostro esa última vez ella nisiquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

-S…sobrevivir…-

Ea fue la última palabra que escucho de Sayaka ahora callendo al suelo inconsiente, por suerte no estaba sangrando, de echo el joven miro unos momentos a ella para retroceder mientras pensaba en esas palabras que pensó en ese momentos.

-lo siento Sayaka, no creo más en eso, solo mis propios ideales-dijo mientras sonreía y se alejaba de ella.

**Fin de flash back.**

-¡comiencen la pelea final!-

**Avenged Sevenfold Unholy confession.**

Shinji y Sayaka sin perder tiempo de nada sacaron su ímpetu, de echo Shinji creó un sable en su mano como el que uso en Sayaka, mientras Shiho estaba de pie tranquila.

Ambos rápidamente desaparecieron del lugar, pero la presidenta estaría arriba de Shinji.

El chico volteo hacia arriba al presenciarla, de echo el atacó a la chica desde su distancia lanzando ese sable de sus manos y creando uno nuevo en el, Shiho sin problemas lo evitaría dando un giro en su eje y desplazándose a un lado ligeramente.

El chico evitó el ataque de la chica mientras golpeaba el piso con el talón creando un agujero por el impacto del golpe dado por la presidenta.

-tiene mucha fuerza-dijo Kudo.

-hablamos de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, que esperabas-dijo Hibiki calmado.

-tienes razón pero aún así el ver a Shinji acorralado es impresionante-dijo Yasmina.

-tal ves, pero aún así no podemos perder fe en el, Shinji no está mal capacitado-dijo Shinzuke al notar sus movimientos fluidos y ágiles.

-tienes razón hermano, aún así sería emocionante ganar o perder, mira cómo le hace pelea ala presidenta-Souta comentaría.

Akira simplemente frunció el ceño mientras seguía mirando y apreciando la batalla.

-eso estuvo cercas-Shinji se dijo así mismo.

Nomi apareció enfrente de él chico para atacarle, pero el chico bloqueo un par de golpes de la presidenta, de echo ahí fue cuando ella sacó un abanico de mano japones.

-¡tu destino está marcado!-

-no lo creo-dijo mientras ahora él era en que se acercaba a Nomi.

Ella golpeo los sables del muchacho sin embargo ella se impresionó al notar que ningún efecto tuvo en la causa o lo que ella planeaba hacerle.

-que, mi abanico debería contrarrestar ese movimiento-ella miro como el chico haría la atacaba haciéndole cortes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

-¿¡sorprendida!?-le dijo el mientras ahora se alejaba y él se impulsaba hacia ella haciendo que su zapatos se volvieron propulsores.

-qué clase de habilidad es esa-dijo soprendida Tsubasa.

-tal parece que Shinji Jinguji-san, tiene la habilidad de crafteador, puede manipular su ímpetu para convertirlas en cosas de su imagen en su cabeza y utilizarlas en su beneficio-dijo Kana mencionándoles a las chicas quienes quedaron sorprendidas.

-es muy útil-dijo Aoi.

-si, jamás había oído de alguien que utilizará cierta habilidad-dijo Nozaki.

-si, pero crees que tenga algún límite-preguntó esta vez con dudas Kurashiki.

-ni idea, tiene un expediente bastante bajo, la gran mayoría de ellas fueron derrotas-

Cuando escucharon eso se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-ah, ahora lo recuerdo-Nakano dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Akane dijo.

-escuche de el de algún lado, su apodo es súper famoso en toda Japón, creo que lo llaman el infravalorado Shinji Jinguji el mejor perdedor-

-¿el mejor perdedor?, suena bastante extraño para alguien como él-dijo Iwaki.

Waka por su lado simplemente miro con gran curiosidad al guerrero que estaba en la arena contra Nomi y luchando con grandeza.

'Como es que hace eso'seguia pensando Nomi.

-al menos ten honor en perder contra mi-dijo el muchacho pero.

-al menos haré algo hacia el final de la contienda-

En eso ambos se fueron hacia arriba, elevándose por los cohetes de Shinji y por qué Nomi desviaba la habilidad hacia esa dirección.

En eso Shinji logró hacerle un corte largo en el torso haciendo que Nomi se quejara de ello, luego de eso la chica lanzó una especie de tornado que al parecer al recibir el ataque de este sintió una extraña energía que le quemaba.

'Magia de luz'pensó el chico luego de notarlo por el tipo de ataque que brillaba de un color blanco intenso pero le quemaba incluso su brazo sacaba humo y tenía quemaduras en este.

El siguiente ataque de Nomi fue dirigido a dirección diferente a Shinji.

-no caeré en trucos baratos-dijo él y noto como esas luces se multiplicaban en esferas rodeando toda dirección a donde volteara el muchacho.

Esa gran sopresa dejo impactado al muchacho de echo Nomi cerraría su abanico y las esferas de luz se dirigieron a gran potencia hacia él y dejó una gran explosión.

Lo muchachos se taparon los ojos ya que la luz del lugar hizo que se les encandilaran a todo que veía la batalla, en eso solo había humo en el lugar.

-habrá ganado-dijo Iwaki a la sub directora quien tenía mejor su ímpetu y sus sentidos.

Nomi respiraba agitada a esto, jamás pensó que utilizaría un ataque de semejante calibre, sin embargo ella simplemente sabía que no debía bajar la guarda, en ningún momento.

Ella sintió como alguien le agarraba del cuello y ahora se iva a gran velocidad hacia abajo, al notar quién era ella se sorprendió al ver que tenía heridas muy leves, pero noto el porque, tenía puesta una armadura echa de su ímpetu, se había defendido de su ataque con eso.

La chica había chocado contra el suelo de cabeza mientras Shinji aterrizaba al suelo perfectamente, en eso crearía uña mini-gun disparando energía de su ímpetu hacia ella con el arma que había creado.

Nomi usó su abanico que la había defendido de los balazos pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo lo estaría haciendo su arma, enojada la presidenta se levanto pero al hacerlo recibió un par de balazos del chico.

-¡esta vez me llevaste al limite!-

La chica atacó al muchacho con un gran brillo muy fino pero ala vez eficaz, el chico recibió el ataque, pero en todo momento mantuvo su armadura, el al recibir el impacto sigue disparandole a la presidenta, de echo algo noto ella.

Inmediato se puso atrás de él haciendo que se callera ya que la chica pateo por atrás sus pies y eso hizo que callera pesadamente al suelo, Shinji trató de levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo recibió tres esferas de luz encima suyo.

-tu armadura es muy eficaz, pero eres bastante pesado con ella y tus movimientos son lentos ahora-Shinji se sorprendió un poco al oír eso, pero era lógico, sedaba cuanta cada vez que usaba la habilidad.

Levantandose del lugar lanzó una granada hacia la chica que al explotar de inmediato desactivo su armadura y mini-gun regresando al cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos chocaban sus armas el uno contra el otro.

En eso Nomi con su abanico abatió a Shinji pero este solo se desplomó en ímpetu inmediato.

-un clon-dijo ella mientras volteaba a su lado recibiendo un golpe en la espinilla de su espalda haciendo que retrocediera y también se tambaleara-así que es eso-

La sub directora se dio cuenta de ello a lo que Shinji se refería.

-así que por eso no podía predecirlos-dijo ella.

-por qué lo dices directora-dijo confundida Waka.

-este chico no piensa en los movimientos que hará en un futuro haciéndose muy difícil el saber qué hará, de echo fácilmente se podría decir que no tiene mentalidad propia de movimientos y eso lo hace peligroso en contra de los que deducen movimientos-

-increíble, suena poderoso a pesar de sus derrotas-dijo Kana.

En la batalla los muchachos seguían combatiendo y ahí fue cuando Shinji tiró su espadas haciéndolas desaparecer en el proceso, de inmediato tomó el abanico de la chica con su mano y empezó jalonear de ella.

-sin ella no puedes crear magia verdad-Nomi simplemente frunció su ceño al escuchar de ello.

La chica solo chasqueo sus labios al escuchar eso, tenía razón en ello.

El joven jaloneo y en eso Nomi creo magia que perjudicó ambos, de echo la chica casi salía volando por esto mismo, de echo el joven se tomo de la esquiva de una de las plataformas mientras Nomi estaba de rodillas.

Shinji se levantaría para subir ala plataforma mientras miraba a Nomi.

-ganare esta contienda presidenta, no importa qué tan fuerte seas, mostraré que puedo manejarla con facilidad-

La presidenta simplemente no dijo nada mientras respiraba aún, en eso Shinji miro hacia erraba pero quedo cegado por la luz, en eso caería una de las esferas que había creado mientras él se había protegido.

Shinji cayó afuera de la plataforma.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-¡ganadora la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Nomi Shiho-san!-

El público aplaudió a lo que aprecio y habían visto, Shinji peleo bien, pero ahora se agrega una derrota más en su listado.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?-dijo Shinonome soprendida.

En eso Nomi solamente sonrío.

Ella durante el lanzamiento de las esferas hacia Shinji había dejado una estática en su lugar para usarla en alguna emergencia, de echo no pensó que serviría ahora pero al ver el momento oportuno de atacarle cego al joven, eso costo energía de la misma bola pero a la vez le ayudó para distraerlo y ganarle al chico que en problemas la estaba dejando.

Al terminar Nomi se levantaría y esta ves llegaron todas las chicas.

-muy bien es hora-dijo la sub directora poniendo a todos los que pelearon e incluyendo la clase Élite con los muchachos, por sopresa, Yukio y Joan llegaron al lugar.

-donde diablos estabas Joan-dijo Yasmina al joven mexicano.

-algo ocupado, pero ya acabe mis tareas-dijo regresando mientras se formaba con los demás alumnos que lo miraban con confusión al venir con Yukio, este último apagado pro la chicas del lugar, sus fan Girls.

-llegan a tiempo Fábregas-san y Narukami-san-dijo la mujer-muy bien, primero que nada quiero felicitarlos a todos, por lograr esta hazaña, publicaremos resultados actualizados en los tableros escolares, así que esperen actualizaciones-

Los muchachos se retiraron a sus salones, uno que otro decepcionado.

-Joan enserio donde estuviste-dijo Kudo.

-por ahí, necesitaba recargar energías después de lo de Iwaki-senpai, termine agitado y muerto por falta de ímpetu-

-pues en la batalla no parecías del todo agotado-dijo sarcásticamente Hibiki ya que el mexicano fue el primero en llevarse la victoria sobre uña miembro de la clase élite.

-tal vez, pero usar el espectro agota bastante-dijo el chico como excusa, no les diría que fue a una misión y que vio algo que jamás pensó ver en esta nacion.

-al menos avísanos si saldrás y te desaparecerás de nuevo-dijo autoritario Souta.

-si como digas mama-dijo con sarcasmo Joan mientras sonreía un poco.

En eso su celular vibro y el miraria el numero, era desconocido por alguna extraña razón, lo que normalmente pensaría que era un extorsionador, pero debería checar.

-un momento-dijo mientras los demás seguían su camino y el contestaba-si…-

-Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz-

'Esa voz'pensó Joan mientras fruncía el ceño-¿Cómo obtuviste mi número de teléfono?-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno ese fue el último capítulo de esta temporada bueno que más acabarlo el día de hoy.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: lo intento al igual que Shinji, son el consejo estudiantil y el top de la academia debían respetar su poderes y jerarquías, pero no se quedaron atrás ninguno de los dos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 10 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: tanto como la batalla y la exploración fueron extensos y mucha información recopilada que será revelada en la siguiente temporada, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 10 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	11. Segunda temporada El inicio de todo

**Hola a todos aquí el inicio de la segunda temporada, bueno les informó que estos diez capítulos van hacer sobre la historia de Ramón, Joan, Esperanza y los demás miembros quienes lucharon en la guerra ya que debe haber confusión, además es necesario explicarse esto para entender la tercera temporada.**

**Crear más O'C de nacionalidades, bueno no hay tanto problemas me las arreglo.**

**Warning:if you are from a Anglo-Saxon country I don't recommend to read this story, for the fact that there are a couple of offensive things that I don't think they can bear, is in your judge if you wanted to continue to read this, is just a fanfic, this doesn't exist, but, the are thing that actually are comproved, Muslims aren't bad people.**

**otra cosa, mañana publico el cuento de la apuesta de RinMakoto asi que atentos.**

**Sigamos con el fic.**

* * *

**PDV ¿?.**

Los idiomas, las entidades, las religiones, la política, el poder y el terreno, esas cosas tan preciadas que nos llevan al orgullo patriótico de nuestra nación, no sólo por eso, si no que las personas que hablan nuestros idiomas, que tienen entidades similares, nuestra creencias y aún que algunos no las tengan iguales nos consideramos hermanos, separados por diferentes zonas y países.

**Cuando la pena nos alcanza**

**Por un compañero perdido**

Por desgracia, esas cosas también causan guerras, por hambre de tenerlo todo, por eso les contaremos esta historia, no sólo implicó una sola cosa, pero una pequeña gota de agua y bastante sencilla derramó el agua del vaso.

**Cuando el adiós dolorido**

**Busca en la fe esperanza**

La raza hispano hablante, consta de veinte países en el mundo, tienen una historia prospera que las leyendas negras han tratado de manchar, Hernán Cortés llego a Tenochtitlán y liberó a los indígenas del terror que los aztecas provocaban por los sacrificios humanos, desde entonces lo colonos españoles se han mezclado con las razas, pero tiene un 88% de ese mestizaje, Paraguay un 89%, México un 90%, el país con más mestizaje Honduras con un 97%.

**En tu palabra confiamos**

**Con la certeza que tú**

Estos países que actualmente existen, que se ubican en su gran mayoría en latino América, un país en Guinea Ecuatorial y por último España comparten penas, legaña e historia, son países unidos pero en diferentes zonas geográficas, por eso se llevaban como hermanos, pero comparten un enemigo similar ellos, que desde la existencia de estas dos grandes razas han estado en conflictos como nunca antes.

**Ya le has devuelto a la vida**

**Ya le has llevado a la luz**

Los pueblos anglosajones, el idioma inglés y el país soberano es Inglaterra, sus colonias brutales y asesinaban a los nativos sin piedad alguna e incluso corriéndolos de sus tierras, como dijo el autor Augusto Zamorra "el único indio bueno era el muerto", sin matrimonio entre los nativos y el esclavismo, con un conflicto entre las naciones hispano hablantes.

**Ya le has devuelto a la vida**

**Ya le has llevado a la luz.**

Pero tal parecía que esas guerras volvió a renacer, una más terrible en donde la humanidad ha llegado al tope de su nivel de combate, tal parecía que ninguna de las dos naciones quiere ponerse uno a favor del otro por esta historia que les contaré.

**Ya le has devuelto a la vida**

**Ya le has llevado a la luz.**

**Canción homenaje a los caídos: la muerte no es el final. Fin del PDV.**

En un año del siglo XXI, se había echo una sable para definir a la futura joven promesa talento del mundo, de echo ahí se encontraban los ocho líderes del mundo y orden mundial o llamados también Eight heads.

Lo curioso es que las ocho son chicas, muy hermosas, una que otra bastante dotada, una belleza indiscutible que haría que un beso de alguna de ellas te derritieran o te aliviará de toda oscuridad en tu corazón, por alguna razón cuando ellas se transformaban sus prendas cambiaban como si se tratara de una chica mágica.

**(Si quieren saber quiénes son, búsquenlas, son del anime de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka, si no pues aquí una descripción rápida)**

En Rusia, Tamara volkova, piel blanca como la nieve,de cabello blanco en dos trenzas bajas largas, ojos azul celestes fríos como su actitud seria, utilizando normalmente un chaleco verde de manga largas y pantalón del mismo color, su ímpetu constaba en un lanza llamas que era capaz de quemar y carbonizar todo a su paso.

Cuando se transformaba tenía un traje de color verde y con una especie de rascador azul en su ojo izquierdo, también tenía para combate cuerpo a cuerpo que era completamente negro.

En China, Lau Pei Pei, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, de piel amarilla clara, peinaba con un par de colegas altas, vestía con un saco gris formal, una camisa de botones tinta y falda del mismo color, su ímpetu consistía en el uso de chacos y de lucha de karate.

Cuando se transformaba en su uso de ímpetu era un traje tradicional chino de color rojo y medias negras que cubría sus piernas.

En Estados Unidos, Mía Cyrus, chica de apariencia caucásica, ojos azules marino, piel blanca y cabello rubio en una cola alta de caballo con varios flequillos, ella traía un saco formal de color tinto una camisa de botones color blanca y con los tres botones primeros abiertos mostrando un poco de su enorme escote, traía una falda de cuadros rojos con blanco, su ímpetu podía hacer una pequeña pistola en diferentes armas de fuego y también podía tener una cantidad sin límites de granadas.

Cuando se transformaba ella usaba una especie de top naranja con rojo, con un saco en donde se guarda cantidades de municiones y una falda color azul con botas negras altas, en su cabello traía un listón de color naranjado.

En Japón, Asuka Otori, de cabello plateado y ojos azul oscuro con un pequeño lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, traía un uniforme escolar de marinero blanco, su ímpetu consistía en un par de karambits que podían fácil ares para formar una katana plana y larga.

Su vestimenta era como una especie de gap moe, usando un traje estilo sirviente color verde oscuro con negro y flores adornando su gorro.

En Corea del Sur, So-Yeon, de cabello negro amarrado en una trenza baja y ojos del mismo color, piel clara, vistiendo con un una blusa negra y jeans del mismo color, su ímpetu se transforma en un oso pardo para atacar a su enemigos y no se transforma.

En Inglaterra, Claire "Arturia Predagon" Rodwell, tiene la misma apariencia caucásica que Mía, cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules pero con una mirada suave, usa un vestido blanco de falda larga con una especie de cinturón negro y con un moño negro amarrado del cuello del vestido, su ímpetu consistía en invocar la espada legendaria Excalibur.

Cuando se transforma su vestimenta cambia a la de un caballero templario y sin uso de casco.

En India, Mahakali, piel bronceada, cabello blanco y ojos azules, su cabello tiene un tranza estilo diadema en su cabello y reposa en su hombro derecho, viste con un camisón blanco estilo túnica y en su cintura tiene enredada un mantel rojo, su ímpetu es crear varios brazos y atacar con ellos y tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro.

Cuando se transforma obtiene una vestimenta de bailarina tradicional de la India y con sus brazos extras de apoyo.

En Francia, Chervalier Francine, es de cabello rubio corto hasta su hombro con una pequeña trenza del lado derecho, ojos morados, vestía similar a mía solo que su saco es de color azul, su ímpetu consistía en usar una lanza sagrada capaz de destruir doce tanques de ferox y una motocicleta para su velocidad cegadora para acabar con los oponentes.

Cuando se transforma viste de un caballero real, solo que nada más tiene protección de armadura en sus brazos y piernas, sin dudas la más fuerte de las ocho, lo curioso es que ella es lesbiana, nadie decía nada por respeto, además estaban en otras épocas donde eran más aceptables.

La razón de su reunión es por lo mencionado anteriormente, los gobernantes más importantes de diferentes países estaban reunidos, de echo tanto Estados Unidos, Rusia e Inglaterra esperaban que fuese seleccionado su persona para tener a dos miembros talentos poderosos aparte de los de Eight heads.

De echo se habían marcado las elecciones y al parecer estalló molestia en los anglosajones, aún que las dos miembros Eight heads no pareció molestarle, pero la razón fue sencilla.

-Mustafá Ali ha sido convocado como nueva futura promesa-

El jadeo de varios por la impresión hizo que varios discutieran, aún que los islamitas y mulsumanes les agrado, por fin, después de años obtienen una oportunidad buena.

Nisiquiera Turquía que puede ser fácilmente un miembro de los Eight heads ha podido alcanzar tal hazaña sus miembros, la razón era por qué no tenían academias y no eran tan aceptados por sus creencias e imágenes que el resto del mundo tienen de ellos.

-¡objeción¡, ¡no puede ser que hallan escogido a este muchacho como miembro, tiene que haber un error!-dijo un representante de Estados Unidos señalando a un chico.

Cabello rojo zanahoria, ojos azules, tenía unas pocas pecas en su cara, el chcio miraba a Mustafá con algo de rencor.

-hemos contado a la perfección los votos señor, Mustafá ganó con un 39% de votación mundial de los candidatos que habían, Adam quedó en cuarto lugar, detrás de Esperanza, Magdalena y Celice-la francesa dijo.

El hombre miro hacia Mía quien tenía los ojos cerrados, siendo ella americana también.

-Francine tiene razón, yo también conté los votos, lo hicimos cuatro veces y los cálculos fueron certeros-dijo la americana calmada.

-debe ser una broma, setenta países votamos por Adam…-el hombre miro a los países hermanos anglosajones para ver qué ellos estaban iguales de confundidos.

En eso miraron a los otros países que habían votado supuestamente por el americano, específicamente los latinos, incluyendo a los portugueses y brasileños.

-era inevitable-dijo el representante del salvador.

-¡ustedes cómo se atreven!-dijo levantándose al igual que otros y empezando una discusión.

Tal parecía que estaban apuntó de golpearse para comenzar un golpe o algo por el estilo, pero.

-¡silencio!-una gran llamarada caería en el centro haciendo que todos quedarán callados y miraran hacia Tamara quien se había transformado y había lanzado su fuego con su enorme lanza llamas.

-las votaciones terminaron y son unánimes, además el código fiscal de la votación del joven talento prohíbe el soborno o la amenaza de las votaciones, hemos visto cómo han tratado a los latinos últimamente y a los del Medio Oriente, no fue un castigo, si no que los votos por sí solo se modifican por lo que en verdad uno piensa, por eso hubo mayoría en el joven Mustafá Ali-Dijo esta vez Claire dándoles a entender a todos incluyendo a los suyos.

-¡tu!, ¡eres una deshonra para ser quien eres, me escuchas!-gritó el represente de Inglaterra a su Eight head quien no dijo nada.

-piensen lo que quieran, no se cambiara la decisión-dijo calmada Mahakali.

Las personas salieron del tribunal con algo de sudor frío en el lugar.

-sí que fue bastante intenso-Joan dijo a Esperanza y a otra chica.

Esta tenía piel morena canela, cabello corto negro y ojos petróleo, vestía con una camisa de manga corta amarilla y un short caqui, era muy poca femenina pero bastante linda, al igual que la española estaba bien dotada.

-quería que tu ganaras hermano-dijo la chica sonriéndole al castaño de piel blanca quien simplemente suspiro.

-al menos llegue a los primeros diez-dijo mirando los tops quedando en sexto lugar-valla, quedaste en tercer lugar esperanza-

-te dije que quedaría en un buen puesto Tio-dijo la española guiñándole al chico castaño.

-también me sorprendiste Claudia-dijo el castaño mirando que la chica estaba en el lugar noveno de la lista.

(Pueden encontrarla como Estrella Claudia, del mismo anime que las demás, si no pongan el nombre del anime y en wikipedia sale, es la morena que viste como Maya, las otras que salen son Asuka la que tiene un animal en su cabeza, Mia aún lado de Tamara y de una enfermera, y la del hasta final la de cabello negro es peipei y Francine es la que está mirando a las siete)

-tu hermana mayor es increíble no lo crees-el castaño sonreiría y negaría.

-que tanto hacen aquí, vamonos-la voz de alguien llegaría a sus oídos.

-perdón corazón, pero estábamos viendo las lista se-Claudia dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Claudia en frente de tu hermano no-mencionó el chico.

-sabes que no soy celoso Ramón-

En efecto, el hondureño también estaba en la asamblea y no sólo eso, se había encariñado con la hermana del mexicano y ambos terminaron saliendo, la actitud amable de la Mexicana y su forma diferente e única de otras chicas hizo que ganara el serio corazón del ninja.

-ya lo sé, pero aún así es extraño-dijo Ramón.

-dejando eso aún lado, hablaré con Asuka y Mía, tal parece que tienen algo importante que decirme ambas-Joan les dijo a los tres y el chico se dirigió hacia el balcón.

Al llegar pudo mirar las hermosas estrellas iluminando el anochecer del lugar, también la ciudad que era iluminada por la luces de los edificios.

-me necesitabas-dijo llegando al lugar mirando ala japonesa peli gris.

-si, es bueno que hallas llegado-dijo ella mirando hacia él ya que miraba hacia la ciudadanía con sus brazos recargando en el borde del balcón.

Joan se acercó a ella para mirar hacia el mismo lugar, en esos momentos se encontraban en New York Estados Unidos, ya que ahí se llevaban la gran mayoría de las reuniones junto a los ocho otros países del mundo con los Eight heads.

-¿estas seguro que quieres ir a Japón?-dijo ella al chico.

-ya hable con papa sobre esto, Claudia tampoco está en desacuerdo, aún que ella se quedara en Estados Unidos con Ramón para acompañarle y no dejar solo a papa-

-entiendo, sé que no lo he dicho pero es un gran honor tener a un estudiante como tú en Japón-dijo ella sonriéndole al chico.

-me siento más honrado yo viniendo de usted-dijo haciendo reverencia.

-bien, ya has hecho tu Benedicto, nos podremos ver algún día allá-dijo la japonesa mientras se iba del lugar despidiéndose del mexicano como era correspondiente, quien al igual que ella también saldría pero para dirigirse hacia la siguiente persona.

El frunció el ceño al estar afuera de esa habitación, una puerta era lo único que los separaba, sabía que sería dirá esta platica pero no había vuelta atrás, el toco la perilla y giraría lentamente de esta para entrar.

En una de las sillas estaba la americana, ella tenía una mirada de decepción con un vaso con un batido de frambuesa y blue berry.

El chico camino hacia ella para luego decir su frase para romper su silencio.

-si comes tanto de eso te volverás diabética-dijo el mientras se ponía atrás de ella.

La americana no lo miraría y ella tomaría un poco de el.

-siempre disfruta de las cosas más pequeñas, mi padre me lo decía antes de morir-Mía le dijo al castaño quien suspiro un poco.

-Jonh Cyrus, fue el talento número uno durante la expulsión de los ferox del planeta, sin embargo murió en un ataque durante una corrida en Asia oriental en Mongolia.

-lo sé…pero aún así deberías cuidarte-le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole un pequeño masaje a la chica quien puso su mano sobre la del chico.

-si te vinieras ala misma academia que yo, podrías cuidarme siempre de mi, hasta que muera-

-no hagas más difícil esto Mia, ya elegí a Japón, quiero obtener conocimiento general de los estilos de peleas de diferentes partes del mundo-

-aquí podrías obtener todo ese conocimiento-Mia dijo levantándose de su lugar para estar frente del castaño-incluso podrías estar junto a Ramón, Esperanza y tu hermana-

-eso lo sé, pero quiero probar algo diferente Mía y lo sabes-

La rubia miraría hacia abajo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, desde chicos al igual que Esperanza, Joan conocía a Mía, razón por la que era bastante hábil para el inglés por qué el padre de la americana le educó en ello, desde entonces surgió el talento de las lenguas en el mexicano aprendiendo otras más.

-pero…no quiero decirte adiós, viniste hasta acá y ahora te vas-dijo ella mirando a los ojos con preocupación y tristesa al chico.

-sabes cómo es el trato de los demás hacia a mí, me hacen menos, jamás podré progresar si termino discutiendo con los demás, acaso olvidas que incluso le molí la cabeza a golpes a Randy por tratar de sobre pasarse conmigo-

Randy como típico bravucón de la academia insultaba y humillaba a Joan, hasta que un día lo conoció y el mexicano le dio su merecido, pero al chico le castigaron bastante, nisiquiera Mía pudo hacer nada con su puesto como Eight head, casi terminaba arruinado la carrera de su padre y de Mía, incluso casi castigaban a Ramón y Claudia por eso mismo.

-eso lo sé, lo sé-dijo abrazándole y poniendo su cara en su pecho, el mexicano simplemente aceptó el abrazo-no quiero que te vallas tan lejos-

-yo también voy a echarte de menos, pero ya no puedo hacer nada-dijo el tratando de separarse pero la americana se mantenía con él en todo momento.

-la menos antes de que te vallas, escúchame-dijo ella.

El mexicano asistio ante lo dicho y él se sentaría luego de que la americana y él se separaran, ella al parecer estuvo llorando aún que se calmo un poco luego de eso, después de terminar puso una mirada sería a el.

-ten mucho cuidado, por alguna razón sospecho que el representante de mi país no será muy bueno con los latinos luego de lo que sucedió en las votaciones-

Eso preocupo a Joan, si sucedía algún conflicto estarán acabados, no tenían ningún poderoso talento aparte de los veteranos, además de que su ejército era muy pequeño a comparación del anglosajón, si los comparaban la grandeza era muy notable.

-pero…no creo que nos ataquen sabes, en estas épocas, deberíamos estar enfrentando a las amenazas ferox, no entre nosotros mismo-

-eso lo entiendo, pero el echo es de que Adam no llegó al puesto que los grandes querían verlo, descargaran su furia en lo que se pueden, por eso quiero invitarte a la academia, para de esa forma tener más referencia de convencer o incluso evitar algún conflicto-

El mexicano miro hacia la mesa y estuvo pensativo, no quería problemas, no quería más batallas, no quería que hubiera una guerra entre humanos y menos como ya estaban desarrollados podrían terminar en un caos total.

-está bien…lo pensare-dijo el.

La americana sonreiría a esto y se acercó a él para abrazarlo de nuevo colocando la cara del chico en su hombro.

-espero una respuesta positiva-dijo ella, el chico sonreiria regresando el abrazo.

Saliendo del lugar llegaria afuera con los demás, ahí estaba Ramón y su hermana.

-¿Dónde está esperanza?-

-se tuvo que ir, dijo que no podía perder el vuelo a Valencia-dijo el hondureño.

-estas triste por qué no está tu novia-Joan solo suspiro por lo que dijo su hermana.

-no entiendo cómo es que la soportas así amigo-dijo el chico a Ramón.

-hay momentos en el que se pasa, pero aún así la amo-Claudia gritó un poco para hacer su movimiento en su novio.

-¡eres el mejor!-dijo ella mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-mis…costillas-Joan esta vez no evitó el reír al ver a su amigo en esas situacion-no te…quedes ahí…parado…ayúdame-

-lo siento, cuando se pone así es inevitable hacer algo-dijo el mexicano.

En eso los tres subieron a un auto móvil personal, al ser menores obviamente un chofer los llevaba a los tres en el auto móvil.

-al hotel por favor-dijo Joan al hombre, sin embargo no hubo ninguna reacción positiva.

Por qué, el sujeto no respondió y no hizo ningún movimiento se quedó ahí estático sin hacer absolutamente nada, Joan y Claudia se miraron confundidos.

-to the hotel please-está vez Claudia intento hablarle en inglés por si era de esa nacionalidad el chofer al recordar que estaban en Estados Unidos.

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos a esto, de echo el problema es que no respondía, ambos decidieron esperar pero Ramón no, se le hacía una falta de respeto esto.

-oye ya te hemos hablado dos veces y en diferentes idiomas-el ninja dijo tocándole el hombro y dándole vuelta.

Al hacerlo se sorprendería, no era una persona si no un maniquí y este tenía varios explosivos encima suyo, Joan se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato trato de activar su ímpetu.

-¡cuidado!-Claudia gritaría apartando el brazo de su novio mientras lo abrazaba para alejarlo de esa cosa que estaba tocando sabiendo lo que sucedía después.

***BOOM***

…

…

…

…

…

.u.

…uhg…

Joan empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, sentía calor y algo de ardor, pero no tanto, con su ojos se mi abierto miro a los lados con algo de complicación, no escuchaba nada, está algo aturdido y mareado, pero en su mano sentía algo.

Al sentir un poco su mirada, vio a alguien llorar en su mano, reconocería ese cabello rubio y esa típica cola de caballo, Mía, por qué estaba llorando ahora.

Ahora lo recordaba, esa explosión, si acaso sufri algún ataque sorpresa, pero quien quería matarme, su padre no tenía enemigos cercanos como para que quisieran matarle a él como una venganza y hacerlo sufrir.

Los demás, si cierto, el mexicano al pensar en su hermana y amigo miraría a los lados, no vio ninguno de los dos, una de las camas le estaban retirando las sabanas, había mucha sangre en ella, eso no me gusta nada.

Pude escuchar a alguien hablar en ese momento.

-¡ha despertado!-dijo exaltada una de las enfermeras, Mia al escuchar lo comprobaría mirando a los ojos abiertos del chico.

-¡Joan estás bien!-sintió poca incomodidad por el abrazo, era normal al estar muy preocupada.

-¡señorita esta grave el paciente!-dijo la mujer a la americana.

-esta…bien, no pasa nada-dijo el mexicano con esfuerzo.

-pensé…que jamás despertarías, los doctores dijeron que pudiste haber quedado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, me alegro que hallas despertado-

-tranquila…donde están los demás-dijo el con voz apagada.

-Ramón acaba de salir de terapia intensiva…Claudia…ella…-

El chico se quedó callado unos segundos, al comprenderlo abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se levantaría, el dolor hizo que casi callera pero la impresión no lo detuvo, las enfermeras trataban de detenerlo al igual que Mía.

El chico ignoro a todos incluso trataron de sujetarlo, pero sus fuerzas seguían al tope por el shock que recibió de esa noticia.

'Debe ser una broma'el joven pensó mientras salía del lugar para estar en el corredor del hospital, en una de las bancas a los lados de la puerta estaban Ramón, Esperanza y su padre.

El al ver a la española quien lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba a Ramón quien tenía la cabeza abajo, su padre tenía los ojos cristalinos y rojos, al parecer también había llorado pero se había calmado, no sabía que era lo que expresaba Ramón, tenía su cabeza abajo.

Esperanza se dio cuenta de que Joan estaba mirándole y ella puso sus manos en su cara y corrió hacia el mientras lo abrazaba y Joan no le correspondió el abrazo.

-**¡al fin despertaste!**-dijo ella.

-**¡donde está mi hermana!**-dijo desesperado.

La española se detuvo y se alejó un poco del mexicano, ella tenía una mirada de suma tristeza, su padre también la tenía aunque trataba de hacerse el fuerte pero sabía sus expresiones de su viejo, el miro como Ramón levantaba su cabeza para mirarle.

Vio que tenía los ojos rojos y tenía la mirada de que quería morirse en cualquier momento, Joan lo comprendió todo, su amigo hondureño rara vez lloraba, con dificultad lloro cuando sus padres murieron ya que les prometió a ambos volverse más fuerte.

La realidad le superó, por mucho…Claudia Fabregas Díaz había fallecido.

**En el funeral.**

Joan, su padre, Ramón y el representante de México cargaban la tumba, los dos jóvenes con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos pero en silencio, de echo los mexicanos asistieron a este velorio luego de enterarse de la tragedia.

Al dejarla que descansara en paz, los últimos en quedarse fueron su familia, su novio y sus amigas, luego de eso esperanza abandonó al igual que el padre de Joan para dejar a la chica más que sabía que esperanza no estaba mentalmente estable como para irse sola.

Mía quería hablar con Joan y Ramón pero sabía que no podría hacer nada, era mejor dejarle los dos a solas en el lugar, al estar ambos latinos solos ninguno hablo.

Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y definitivamente así fue.

-fue mi culpa-Ramón dijo en voz muerta y fría-si no me hubiera distraído esto no hubiera pasado a nadie-

Joan lentamente negaría a esto.

-Claudia siempre ha sido así, siempre ha defendido a los que ella más ama más que así misma-un par de respiraciones dejó salir el castaño.

-yo..buscaré a esos malditos…no me importa quiénes sean, les cortare la cabeza-Ramón dijo bastante molesto mientras apretaba sus puños.

Joan noto esto y sabía que Ramón estaba al limite, eso era por qué sus manos sangraban, tal parecía que sus uñas estaba rasgando la palma de su mano.

-te apoyo…-dijo el castaño-vamos a vengarla-

Habían los dos pasado días, semanas investigando sobre el caso, era bastante difícil ya que todo estaba tan ordenado y muy bien cubierto, no sabían de quién se podría tratar.

Ambos jóvenes parecían rendirse hasta que Joan recibió una llamada de Asuka.

El joven mexicano llego con la japonesa y ella estaba con él en un café que parecía estar desolado, lo extraño era que la japonesa venía sola y sin guarda espaldas.

-me extraña que vengas sola-dijo con seriedad y no de buen humor.

-si…lamentó lo que te sucedió, Claudia era muy buena persona, pudo haber sido una gran talento-el castaño levanto su mano.

-está bien, no tuviste nada que ver en esto, pero si hubiera sido Ramón, créeme que te hubiera respondido una cosa que no te hubiera agradado-

-por eso contacte contigo y vine sola, para que así no descargaras tu frustración en mis guardias-dijo ella mientras ponía un documento en su folleto-esto fue lo que captaron las cámaras del palacio después de las votaciones-

El castaño tomó las fotografías y las mirarian una por unas al cuarto cambio abrió sus ojos y con una mirada bastante molesta, casi rompiendo la foto pero debía controlarse, al mirar hacia Asuka ella tenía una mirada fría pero neutral, bastante calmada.

-¿a qué precio?-dijo él a la chica.

-sé que hablaste con Mia antes de venir, pero dime, ahora que lo sabes, ¿quieres unirte a una academia Americana?-dijo ella con voz neutral-¿ahora si aceptas?-

Sin dudarlo un segundo estiró su mano hacia ella para que ambos la estrecharán.

-te tengo maldito hijo de la chingada-la persona que estaba viendo en la fotografía era el representante de Estados Unidos acompañado de Adam.

Había pasado unos días y lo que sucedió en noticias hizo una gran alarma, encontraron totalmente descuartizado al representante de Estados Unidos, al igual que sus guardias, nadie supo quién pudo haber sido, pero en eso relacionaron el suceso de su hermana y pensaron que pudieron haber sido las mismas personas.

-al fin su merecido-dijo Joan calmado mientras tomaba un café con Ramón.

-aún así fue suerte no habernos topado con ese tal Adam-dijo el hondureño.

-como sea no me importa quiénes vengan hacia nosotr-

***BOOM***

**Black Ops 2 soundtrack: Farid.**

Los dos latimos se agacharon al escuchar la explosión, ellos de inmediatos salieron de su lugar y se dirigieron hacia afuera, pudieron ver un edificio bastante moderno destruido, sabían de que se trataba, el sultán de Irán estaba dando un discurso en ese lugar, el sultán era padre del nuevo joven promesa Mustafá Ali.

-carajo lo que faltaba-dijo Joan y Ramón ambos usando una cantidad considerable de ímpetu llegaron al lugar.

-¡papa!-gritó un joven al que reconocieron.

Los dos latinos se acercaron al chico y Ramón al mirar a simple vista vio que el hombre estaba muerto ya, al parecer la explosión le causó un daño neurosensitivo destruyendo le de inmediato gran parte del sistema nervioso y del equilibro.

-¡alguien sabe qué paso!-Joan exclamó y ninguno respondía por el miedo, el mexicano se acercó a Mustafá-¿Qué pasó?-

El chico no podía responder mientras tenía a su padre en su brazos, de echo Joan miro a alguien haciéndole una seña y era un hombre mulsuman, lo supo por sus ropas, él se acercó a el hombre que estaba calmado.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-u..un sujeto aventó una especie de control remoto hacia el sultán y estalló el lugar, no fue el único herido en el lugar-

-ya veo, viste a donde se dirigió esa persona-

El sujeto apuntó hacia la dirección y asistió y el de inmediato corrió con Ramón.

-ve hacia la salida de emergencia hacia abajo, me acaban de informar donde se fue el bastardo-dijo el mexicano.

-entendido, vámonos de aquí no servirá llorar-el chico no quería soltar a su padre por lo que Ramón simplemente rodó sus ojos y cargó el cuerpo del hombre para que el chico reaccionara.

-¡que haces con mi padre latino!-Ramón se sorprendió de que el chico también hablará en español aún que con el acento correspondiente.

-tenemos que salir de aquí ya, los que asesinaron atún padre escaparan si no hacemos nada-el chico al escucharle asistio y comprendería.

Al bajar del edificio Joan se dirigió hacia una cuántas salidas, de echo cuando corría por el lugar al pisar se dio cuanta de que el suelo estaba algo extraño, pudo notar que en algunas partes parecían que las acababan de reponer, en sacó un esgrima y él empezó a quitar el suelo, al hacerlo noto que había minas en el lugar, al ver eso no la tocaría pero le tomaria fotografías.

Al seguir el camino encontró otras diez minas diferentes en el lugar, sabía lo que iba a suceder después, volarían este maldito lugar y con toda esta gente, de inmediato marcaría un número de teléfono, en eso Joan suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz.

-Mía, da un aviso, van a volar el palacio de discursos extranjeros, diles que saquen a todos los civiles y que también hay heridos y personas vivas en el lugar, y hagas lo que hagas ¡que no toquen ninguna bomba!, he encontrado varias en esta construcción, al parecer hay más así que ¡cuidado!-el chico colgaría mientras bajaba y tenía cuidado con las partes construidas.

El bajo escaleras y escaleras, el miro que había personas disfrazadas de árabes y plantando bombas pero al descubiertas, estos gritaron pero Joan los acabaría de inmediato, él se agacharía para mirar a las personas, lo extraño era por qué un pueblo se pondría en contra de su gobernante y aparte matar a los que estaban adentro.

En eso les quitó su turbante los checo, noto algo fuera de lo normal, la barba, al tocarla sintió un contexto diferente, lo sabía por qué su padre tenía barba, al jalarle con fuerza la arrancaría pero al mirar a la raíz de esta, se dio cuenta de que tenía pegamento seco, reviso al otro y se di cuenta de que este tenía lo mismo, Joan froto su mano en la cara de los sujetos y había pintura dándole el contexto de piel morena o bronceada.

Joan tomó fotografía a esto, pero el decidió quitarle más de es pintura en su piel y más de esa barba dejando más en claro el pegamento y otras cosas.

Bajo más escalones y se topó con más de estas personas, uno le robo un rifle Ak-74 y con eso atacó a los demás, tenían silenciador por suerte, quién sabe a cuantos más se toparía.

Al llegar hasta abajo muro a unos soldados vestidos de S.W.A.T, pero vio que estos ponían las minas y dinamitas en los sub suelos y columnas.

-sir, we already finish our work-sin perder tiempo Joan grabaría-yes, the Sultan is death, our spy already killed him, the other they gonna die in this explosion-

'Hijos de perra, que están planeado'

-yes don't worry the about next objective is gonna be Alfonse Fabregas Carrillo-

El chico al escuchar el nombre de su padre estaría más sorprendido y atento en escuchar la platica, así que acercó la cámara, todo lo que tomaba de fotos y videos se guardaban en un celular que tenía a la lejanía Joan.

-exact, with this we can make a accusations about of terrorism, and we can take out Mustafa Ali of his position, even we can make the war against them-

Joan apretó sus puños al escuchar eso.

-eh, the Latinos survive?, this is bad, we need to beat them and we can weak the Latin army to take them out of our league-

No solo los de medio oriente, también a ellos, Estados Unidos ha sido un gran aliado de ellos desde mucho tiempo, a pesar del odio que se tenían ellos así se los pagaran, la muerte de su hermana y de más inocentes, no los dejar, inmediato guardo su celular.

-it's ok, we le-

Antes de terminar Joan les depararía a los sujetos matándolos en el proceso, Joan vio que estas minas tenían un límite de tiempo de diez minutos.

-no puede ser posible-dijo así mismo recibiendo una llamada.

-Joan hemos capturado a los hijos de puta, que hacemos-

-¿llevan ropas árabes?-

-si, pero Mustafá dice que no los ha visto jamas-

-mátenlos, dejen a uno vivo, están usando barbas falsas y se pintaron la piel para verse así-

Ramón desde la otra línea vio esto y se sorprendió, Mustafá se enojo al ver que estaban tratando de inculparlos de esta manera.

-entendemos, ¿quieres que entrémos?-

-no, este lugar va a explotar en diez minutos, saquen a todos de este lugar-

Corto la llamada mientras se iba a todo el lugar para explorar, en eso Joan llegó a donde estaba había unos sujetos en unos documentos y el solo escuchaba.

Dejo una grabadora que registraba el audio y todo, lo mandaba a su celular inteligente que era especial para eso mientras escuchaba.

'¿Quieren quedarse con el petróleo de los paises islamicos?, no es suficiente con el que le damos nosotros'pensó Joan enojado.

El bajo hacia la otra salida de emergencia pero jadeo al mirar a varios funcionarios mulsumanes muertos, el vio que uno de ellos se movía y este apuntaba a Joan.

El chico de inmediato marco a Ramón.

-¡Oye será mejor que salgas, solo te quedan tres minutos!-

-eso no me importa, pásame a Mustafá, es urgente-

El hondureño no dijo nada, sabía que Joan incluso a un que estuviera molesto jamás le contestaría de esa forma, por lo que era serio lo que sucedía.

El joven le pasó el celular al hombre poniéndolo en su oído, el chico le hizo entender que no le haría nada al sujeto.

-(joven príncipe)-el hombre dijo en su idioma al chico de la otra línea.

-(Halil, ¿que sucede?, ¡donde estás no te veo!)-

-(lo siento estoy herido)-el hombre tosió un par de veces.

-(¿herido?, como pero si no sufriste daño)-

-(mientras tratábamos de huir, nos dispararon a sopresa, tal parece que, quieren atacarnos en una guerra en contra nuestra y nuestros hermanos)-

-(¡una guerra!, ¡por qué diablos tiene que suceder eso!)-

-(joven príncipe, no sólo los americanos, también quieren que los latinos nos ataquen, por eso planearon también el asesinato de los tres chicos, solo que no les salió bien y solo timbraron matando a la chica)-

-(tch…por qué todo esto)-

-(tienen planeado disminuir las tropas nuestras y latinas mientras nos enfrentamos y ellos mandan una cantidad mínima, una vez que estemos ambos débiles acabaran con nosotros al mismo tiempo)-

Mustafá desde la otra línea no respondió nada y este estaba frotando su cara con sus dedos índice y pulgar cerca de los ojos y nariz.

-(mi sultán, por favor no deje que ningún pueblo muera, eso es lo que le he enseñado a su pad desde que quedó huérfano de tus abuelos, quiero que sigas su ejemplo y también las siguientes generaciones, deja las creencias a un lado, las costumbres y lenguas diferentes, somos iguales, somos seres humanos que vivimos, que servimos a dios y por supuesto a Allah)-

***BOOM***

Joan sintió un temblor y sentía que caía el edificio, Joan miro hacia su lado y vio humo, luego escucho más explosiones y más temblores en el lugar entero.

-(adiós joven maestro, que La Paz sea con ustedes)-

Se escucho gritos en el celular pero el hombre colgó y le entregó el celular al chico.

-**muchacho, cuida del príncipe, es un buen sujeto…lamentamos lo que le sucedió a tu hermana realmente me hubiese gustado haber echo algo para detenerlo**-también hablaba en español.

El castaño tomó la mano del hombre dándole un beso en esta, sabía que era una forma de mostrar respeto a otro hombre mulsuman si hacía eso.

-**no tuvo ninguna culpa, le prometo que haré lo posible para que su gente y la mía se unan para acabar con el verdaderos enemigo**-

El hombre sonreiria mientras se quitaba un turbante negro y se lo daba al castaño, el tomaría esta prenda y miraría al hombre.

-**quiero que se la des al príncipe por favor, gracias**-dijo mientras soltaba el turbante para que el chico lo agarrara.

**Fin del sountrack.**

El castaño salto por el edificio mientras salía de este, una gran explosión se dio en el lugar mientras salía el joven activando su ímpetu.

Al aterrizar en el suelo caería rodando, él se levanto poco a poco mientras unas cuantas piezas caían volando, pero lo peor del caso era que la construcción, estaba cayendo y sabía que a este paso sería enterrado vivo.

-¡tornado saladino!-un tornado de arena evitó que las cosas cayeran encima de Joan.

El vio que Mustafá fue el responsable de esto y el simplemente miraba serio.

En eso tecleo un par de cosas mandando la información hacia una persona de sus contactos y todo lo que ha grabado, de inmediato lanzó el celular al suelo destrozandolo de inmediato, para rematarle lo pisotearía para que quedara mucho peor.

-¿donde está Halil?-Mustafá le preguntó,muero lo único que vio fue el turbante.

En eso ambos escucharon las sirenas del lugar y vieron a una gran cantidad de hombres armados y apuntando hacia los dos jóvenes.

-F.B.I, don't move-

Los dos levanta su manos al tope pero Joan le dio el turbante al chico quien lo miro un momento para asistir y tomarlo de sus manos.

-hablaremos después, hay algo que quisiera contarte-joan dijo al chico quien no dijo nada.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Me sentí bastante anti americanista haciendo esto, tranquilo a los americanos, los amo a todos, esto solo es para hacer el fic y nada más.**

**Bueno ese fue el último capítulo de esta temporada bueno que más acabarlo el día de hoy.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakota: nueva temporada lo sé, aunque será mucha tragedia como este cap, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 11 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me alegro que te halle gustado mucho el cap anterior a pesar de que no fue tan largo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 11 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	12. Análisis picante y problemas

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777.**

**antes de iniciar mi fanfic daré mi análisis picante de wrestlemania 36 parte 1, pueden saltárselo sin problemas ya que quiero descargara mi furia.**

* * *

**El show comenzó con él kick off, todo fue una completa basura una partida de tiempo, hasta que llegamos a la lucha de Cesaro y Drew Gulak, pensé que sería buena lucha porque hablamos de dos de los mejore luchadores de Élite, pero bukearon muy mal la lucha y no pude festejar la victoria de Cesaro por lo mala y corta que fue, aparte Gulak perdió como una perra.**

**Ahora si entrábamos a lo que era el show como tal el PPV que obviamente era gratis, pusieron una cinemática de los luchadores apareciendo y aparte salió Román Reings que no va a estar en wrestlemania por lo de su leucemia.**

**inició la lucha de Alexa bliss y Nikki Cross vs las Kabuki danzantes transexuales, esto no fue un combate al nivel de wrestlemania aún que fue un esfuerzo de los culitos también, sobre todo kairi sane hace mucho que no veía a la piratería pelear, es tan kawai, de echo en una parte se escucharon muy fuerte sus gemidos y más por qué no había público.**

**Más aparte de ricolearnos el resultado fue una cagada Alexa bliss y Nikki cross se llevan la victoria y ganan los títulos otra vez, pobrecita Kairi no me gustaría que se fuera la verdad pero el irse de una empresa donde no la valoran es una buena decisión, me gustaría que se valla a AEW y pelee contra Riho sería una pelea de dos Kawayosidades.**

**El REY CACORBIN vs Elías, una puta pérdida de tiempo debieron ponerla no en el Kick Off si no en las dark match, directamente que ni se grabe esta mierda, que ni sus madres se den cuenta, victoria inberosimil para Elías que a pesar de la caída se recuperó como un hijo de puta.**

**LA PEOR LUCHA DE LA NOCHE la bulta mediocre sin talento la becky Lonchera vs Shyna Pretel, la Lonchera llegaba en su Cringe movil y como dije antes fue una de las peores luchas de la historia, es más ver el pasto crecer es más entretenido que está mierda, hubo una competencia entre ambas para ver quién era más bulta, lo único que se rescata es que no había ratas gritando, Becky Becky ugh ugh ugh y que no pusieran a estas bultos de Main event, la victoria, de un paquetito bien pendejo y de la misma forma que el wrestlemania pasado se la llevaría Becky Lonchera, no fueron iguales pero ambos son paquetes baratos, dignos de una luchadora tan mediocre y sobre valorada como ella, me parece bien que le halla llevado ya que esta división está en la completa mierda, enojarse por esto es tan inútil como en 2020 por qué cerraron blockbuster o big blog, la asesina de la división femenina sigue reinando y caminara sobe la tumbas de mierda que llamaron "revolución femenina".**

**Lucha por el campeonato intercontinental Daniel Bryan vs Sami Zayn, un circo sumamente espantoso ni fue lucha esto, demasiado patético lo ocurrido, ¿Sami Zayn no hizo nada, acaso Sami Zayn sigue tan malo de sus brazos?, tanto así para que no pueda pelear, por eso no lo hacen luchar de manera decente o que, si es así para que puta le dan el título para luchar, QUE IDIOTA SOY, como me puedo preguntar cómo es que retuvo alguien que no sabe luchar (la Becky Lonchera) y luego esta empresa le da un título a un lesionado, obviamente como dije retuvo Sami Zayn que ganó de una forma muy pendeja ya que sus putas distrajeron a Daniel.**

**Lo que iba ser la triple amenaza por los campeonatos de parejas de smack down resultó ser una lucha por un miembro de cada equipo por los títulos, la razón fue por qué al Miz le dio gonorrea, te da un poco en los huevos que hagan un single por lucha por equipos por lo antes, si fuera con público no dudo que se llevarán varias ovaciones, el encuentro estuvo muy bueno, igual como todas las luchas en ese ring fue doloroso de ver, los tres bajan los cinturones pero el que se queda con lo importante es Jonh Morrison, Kofi y Jay Uso se quedan nada más con el gancho y Jonh Morrison Two belts.**

**Kevin Owens vs Seth Rollins, aplaudo al que tenga ánimos de mirar este encuentro a esta altura, lo que representa la rivalidad de Owens con Rollins, que el Rollins es un dios y Owens un fracasado total, todo eso se va a la basura, por qué además de ser aburrida la lucha, no hay ambiente, le quisieron dar una épica cuando Seth Rollins le da la victoria por la descalificación y Kevin quiere que siga el como the rock y Cm Punk, uuuuuuy que padre, por favor fue patético, si le dieran la victoria a Rollins sería bueno, pero esta victoria sobre Rollins no presenta nada.**

**LO SEGUNDO PERO Y QUE MÁS ME HIZO ENOJAR EN TODO ESTE EVENTO, OLDBERG VS EL BULTO ENTRE HOMBRES BRAUN STROWMAN, es la segunda la primera fue cuando derrotó a The Bar Sheamus y Cesaro con la ayuda de un puto niño, Rompiendo récords negativos el bultaso, eso de que goldberg empieza con todo el inicio y luego pierde energía aún que yo pensé que era gradual, es fuerte al inicio y luego de apoco se le va el cardio, no pensé que de UN SEGUNDO para el otro pase de ser un dios a convertirse un puto vegetal que no puede recuperarse, una victoria muy estupida del bulto entre hombres .**

**SABEN QUE ME DA IGUAL QUE PIERDA GOLDBERG, LO QUE ME ENCABRONA ES QUE LE REGALEN EL TÍTULO UNIVERSAL AL BULTO DE MIERDA, DE CUALQUIER FORMA SIEMPRE ODIE EL CAMPEONATO UNIVERSAL, LO QUE SÍ ME DA RABIAS QUE ES QUE PARA ESTA PUTA MIERDA LE QUITAN EL INVICTO A BRAY WYATT THE FIEND, PARA QUE GOLDBERG VUELVA A PERDER EN WRESTLEMANIA COMO LA PUTA QUE ES PARA ESTA CAGADA ARRUINARON AÚN BUEN PERSONAJE, TANTO LES HUBIERAN COSTADO DEVOLVERLE EL TÍTULO A BRAY WYATT PARA TENER UN CENA VS THE FIEND POR EL UNIVERSAL Y NADA DE QUE SI QUIERN ARMAR UNA BUENA RIVALIDAD ENTRE AMBOS PERO NO, TIENEN QUE DARLE EL TÍTULO DE UNA FORMA RAN MEDIOCRE, QUE ESTUPIDOS SON LOS DE WWE PORFAVOR.**

**Main event, Undertaker vs Aj Styles en una Boneyard Match o Buried Alive, presentado por Netflix ya que parecía una cinemática final de una serie, he y no me estoy enojando, realmente fue lo único que une si disfrute de este wrestlemania, no me parece mala idea, pienso que en una situación así, pienso que conviene más hacer luchas así como de cine, mucho mejor que los combates tristes en ese gymnasio sin público por qué algo así en un wrestlemania normal no se puede dar, un estadio lleno de público no se puede dar en una pantalla como si fuera el capítulo de una serie, pueden hacerlo en un Payback o en un show semanal que hay menos gente pero aún así sigue sin ser lo mejor para una audiencia en vivo.**

**Sin embargo este si es el momento indicado para hacer esto ya que no hay personas en una arena, tienes a todos mirando desde sus casas, fue la oportunidad perfecta para hacer una lucha así, lo disfrute y fue lo único que recomiendo que vean, victoria para Undertaker, interrando a Aj Styles y tuvo muchos halagos, aplaudo el trabajo que hicieron ambos en tan poco tiempo y creo que invirtieron toda la creatividad en esta lucha por qué el resto fue una cagada total.**

**La nota es un 1 y este puntito es por la lucha del Undertaker y Aj Styles, jamás volveré a ver esta parte en mi vida, veamos cómo va la segunda parte.**

**Bueno ya acabe mi análisis picante sigamos con el fic.**

* * *

En la carcel se podía apreciar a ambos jóvenes atrapados entre las rejas, ninguno había hablado por el momento que los habían echado en la prision, los jóvenes Mustafá Ali y Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz salieron a la noticias del mundo, dándoles a decir que ambos destruyeron el edificio con una cantidad de funcionarios importantes americanos.

-eso es mentira, los que murieron fueron mi gente-

-así es la tele internacional, siempre se joden al más pobre-Joan le dijo al mulsuman con un tono calmado mientras seguía recostado en su cama.

-esto es increíble, todo por que gane una elección tan estupida-el Iraní dijo riéndose de su situación mientras se recostaba.

-que se le va hacer, hay cosas que otras naciones tiene que esta no, así que las aprovechan para tomarlas-

-pero se supone que los Talentos no debemos causar conflictos entre nosotros mismos-

-eso lo sé, pero míranos, somos seres humanos, somos causantes de guerras y peleamos por cosas estupidas, ya no se puede hacer nada ya, lo único que podemos hacer es realzarle a dios para que no libre de un conflicto más grande-

Le encontró muy buena razón a lo que dijo Joan por lo que el chico miraría hacia la televisión para seguir mirando lo que sucedía.

**En otro lado.**

Se podía apreciar a Ramón quien se dirigía hacia el país del sol naciente para hablar con esa persona que le pido el castaño, él no ha tenido una charla tan formal con esa persona como lo ha tenido con Mía, sin embargo debía intentarle.

¿Qué habrá obtenido su amigo?, eso lo sabrá cuando hable con es persona.

-¡Ramon espera!-el miro para ver a la representante de Estados Unidos correr hacia el.

-ahora no Mía, tengo asuntos muy importantes que resolver-

-lo sé, pero si es relacionado a Joan quiero ayudarte-

-olvídalo, no quiero ayuda de los gringos y mucho menos por qué ustedes fueron responsables de la muérete de Claudia-dijo mientras subía al avión dejando a Mia afuera quien maldijo molesta al ver cómo se alejaba el hondureño para ir a Japón.

Pasó un par de horas, decidió no tomar el telentrasporte ya que requería mucho papeleo y problema además de que debía informar la visita y el porque, al llegar se dirigió a una especie de ciudadela en Tokio ahí estaba el palacio real que fue formado a inicios de la creación de los talentos y la llegada del ímpetu.

Él ninja llegaría al destinatario y mandaría llamar a esa persona, quien sin perder más tiempo aún que los guardias no le permitían la entrada él llamó a la persona para que bajara.

-los dos, si lo miran por aquí permítanle el paso ahora en adelante-los guardias asistieron haciendo que se abrieran paso a Ramón por el lugar.

-Los tienes muy educados Asuka-

-vi lo que sucedió en las noticias-Ramón estuvo apunto de hablar pero Asuka lo detuvo-Joan te mando a que recogieras esto-

Ella dijo entregándole un chip con información importante.

-lo mire antes de que llegaras, deben prepararse a toda costa, tengo una idea de que puede suceder y no será nada agradable para las Naciones Unidas-

-tengo en claro esto, sin embargo ahora necesito sacar a Joan y a ese chico arabe de la prision-

-si, pero antes que nada, ¿hablaste con Mia sobre esto?-dijo la peligrosa al chico.

-no, trato de hablar conmigo sobre lo de Joan, pero no le di tiempo para hablar ya que estaba subiendo al avión para venir aquí-

La japonesa suspiraría mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y ella negaba un poco.

-creo que aún así debes hablar con ella, es de las pocas personas con el poder y posición social en este mundo para hacer algo de su privilegio, no pueden simplemente sacarlos a la fuerza de la prision, los harían criminales de inmediato y sus países los estarían buscando también-

-lo sé, tan poco soy tan estupido-dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-eso lo sé, después de todo fuimos entrenado juntos en Japón, tu mejorando tus técnicas ninja mientras yo era preparada para volverme una Eight Head-

-valla privilejios, no es como que tenga una memoria o recuerdo muy lindo de esos días, aparte recuerdo que alguien en una misión estuvo apunto de quebrarme un brazo-

-también te recuerdo que casi me quemas el cuerpo entero, si no estuviera lloviendo no lo hubiera logrado, aparte menos mal que no dejaste quemadura en mi-

Los dos se mirarían fijamente un rato, ambos eran muy similares, tenían unas actitudes bastantes serias y cuando estaban realmente enojados llegaban a ser muy explosivos e incluso matar a seres cercanos a ellos ya que sería muy poco posible el reconocerlos en estar en un estado muy berserker.

-como sea, al menos tengo la habilidad de tener amigos cuando quiera-

-muy gracioso-dijo ella mientras apretaba su mano en su brazo alparecer ese fue un golpe certero en su sentimiento-puedes usar el tele transportador, mandare la información a las demás naciones, de esa forma habrá menos discriminacion por información falsa-

-cuento contigo-dijo mientras un guardia guiaba al hondureño hacia el teletransporte de regreso a Estados Unidos.

La peli gris saco un celular para contactar a la americana quien inmediato recogió el teléfono.

-si soy Asuka, necesito que llame a las demás habrá una reunión importante y tenemos que hablar de este tema-

En eso pusieron a todas en la línea y ahora las Eight heads estaban en contacto, Asuka le contaría a todas lo que había visto en los videos que Joan le había mandado en su celular y que interceptó de información también.

-¿me estás diciendo que fue un ataque planeado por el gobierno?, esto es una locura-Mia dijo bastante soprendida.

-enserio no tenías idea de que estaba sucediendo-Claire le dijo sorprendida a la americana.

-no además el gobierno como obligación tiene la tarea de informarme de cualquier situación, no entiendo por qué todo esto, enserio quieren tomar suministros de otra naciones, no tenemos suficientes problemas lidiando con los Ferox ya-la americana dijo angustiada.

-Mia no hay razón para que te culpes-dijo peipei al escuchar el tomo del a americana detrás de su línea.

-como no voy a estarlo, mi mejor amiga ha muerto y ahora habrá un conflicto con países islamicos en contra de mi país, esto no es para nada bueno y lo saben-

-lo sabemos, también nos dolió la muérete de Claudia, pero no podemos hacer nada, aparte como dices tú, hay que evitar a toda costa este conflicto-dijo Mahakali dijo.

-estoy de acuerdo, hablaré con el congreso del estado para hablar de este tema, aún que no prometo nada-dijo Tamara con frialdad típica de ella.

-igual yo, me reuniré con Pei Pei para hablarlo-dijo So-Yeon.

Mientras cada una de ellas se desconectaba las únicas que se quedaron en línea fueron Francine y Asuka, de echo la francesa veía algo incomoda la situación.

-¿esta enojada?-dijo la japonesa a la chica.

-lo más probable es que no lo este-Asuka suspiraría ante eso.

-al menos has un intento, siguen teniendo la misma sangre después de todo-la chica dijo mientras se desconectaba.

En Francia teniendo a la Eight head más poderosa de esta generación es obvio que el gran capital se lo llevaban los franceses y los francos que a pesar de que no son un número muy elevado tenía sus tratados a diferencia de otros países.

La rubia caminaba por el lugar mientras entraba a una oficina, ella camino hacia más a profundidad, la chica llegaría para estar frente a la persona de la que hablaba Asuka.

-¿en que te puedo ayudar hija?-

La mujer frente a ella siempre la llamaba así, a pesar de que no era su madre biológica la trataba como a una y la apoyaba en todo, incluso cuando ella reveló sus verdaderos gustos la mujer lo apoyo en ello, también incluso lo lleva la cima en la que estaba.

Era una mujer de piel blanca ojos color aceitunados, cabello castaño oscuro rizado, vestía con un largo vestido rojo con straples.

Lo que observaba ella y que una persona desconocida vertía como extraño era que la mujer tenía a una chica de más o menos doce años lamiéndoles los dedos de los pies con bastante gusto, la mujer no parecía estar incomodada para nada.

-han arrestado a Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz hace un par de horas por terrorismo-

Al escuchar eso la mujer cambio su expresión a una de seriedad y decepción a la vez.

-¿que tiene el muchacho?-dijo ella en tono de desinterés.

-este…tal parece que tienen evidencias de que no es cierto lo que la televisión ha rumoreado del supuesto ataque, tal parece que quieren hacer una guerra-

-¿por qué nos debe importar lo que suceda entre Estados Unidos y México?-

-e…es su país de origen, ¿d-después de todo no?-

-hija, por algo tu padre y yo nos casamos, una condición era dejar mi nacionalidad aparte, ya no importa donde nací, si no a qué país pertenezco ahora, además mi lealtad es a Francia no a México, así será hasta el día de mi muerte-

La chica bajo su mirada mientras pensaba un poco de qué hacer, después de todo había una forma de ser más directa, no creía que se enojara.

-¿pero que hay de su hijo?, no le molestaría que perdiera la vida como su hija-

La mujer reiría un poco al escuchar eso de parte de la francesa.

-ellos dos jamás fueron mis hijos, solo tú lo eres-

La chica simplemente y sin palabras hizo una reverencia, la francesa mientras se retiraba del lugar mientras se apoyaba en la pared y suspiraba pesadamente, nunca pensó que ella fuera a pensar de esa manera tan fría sobre el.

Francine quería hacer algo y eso era que queria pedirle a su madre que lo invitara a un tiempo a Francia mientras las cosas se calmaban un poco, además de esa forma podría incluso calmarlo un poco para que se diera un tiempo por lo de la muerte de Claudia que sabía que eso era lo que más le estaba afectando en estos momentos.

-no funcionó, tendré que hablar con Magdalena-dijo con algo de exhaustes y de preocupación.

**Regresando a Estados Unidos con Ramón.**

El hondureño había ido directamente a platicar con Mía sobre la situación actual, también que le había mandado la información a Asuka, pero más que eso no dijo nada sobre lo que podría contener la evidencia al no tener idea de que podría tener dentro del chip, sin embargo por algo el es el que lleva dicha información después de todo.

Confianza de hermanos se podría decir, aparte de que los dos llevan bastante tiempo unidos casi como familia, aún que al principio sus diferencias eran por sus actitudes, sin embargo lograron a familiarizarse el uno al otro.

-aún no sabemos cuál sería su sentencia, al menos no hay sentencia a muerte al estar prohibida, al menos que el juicio lo mencione o lo apruebe-

-si le hacen algo, no me importa a cuantos países me pongan encima los destruirse a todos sin ningún resentimiento-

-tranquilo Ninja, los pondré bajo amenaza, si no acepta a mi petición renunciare a mi puesto como miembro de Eight head-La americana dijo mientras bebía del su batido.

-Joan tiene razón, deberías de dejar de comer eso enserio-

-y tú deberías de dejar comer tanto-dijo sonriendo-aparte hay diferencia, después de todo moriremos de algo algún día-

-si, pero si no detenemos esto más gente moriría, incluso personas que valoran sus vidas y que no tiene el nivel necesario para ser un talento perderán la vida-

-para eso tengo esto-dijo Ramón mientras señalaba el chip.

-lo mejor será que lo mantengas escondido, no sabemos quienes están detrás de todo esto, no sabemos si él gobierno del país lo está-

-está más que claro que lo están-

-¿por qué lo dices?-dijo la americana.

-bueno, durante las guerras sagradas, quieres que te recuerde lo que le sucedió a Filipinas, ustedes trataron de apropiarse al 100% de ellas y que no fuera parte de China-

-…eso fue hace mucho, hablamos del siglo XXI-

-sigue siendo la misma mierda, además si pasa algo malo ustedes ladran perjudicados, después de todo el producto que llega a su país un 80% es de México, sabes que si se cancela varios acuerdos y tratados la economía de ambas partes a bajara, así que les estamos haciendo un favor haciéndolo a las buenas-

-no estás en condiciones para dirigirme la palabra de esa manera, además te recuerdo que mi nivel está más allá del tuyo-cuando Ramón escucho eso se detuvo y miraría la americana.

-¿quieres probarlo?-dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

Antes hacia que Mía continuará apareció alguien de las puertas y Ramón reconoció a la persona de inmediato al sentir su ímpetu.

-¡se puede saber por qué quieres liberar a esos terroristas Mia-dijo un Adam muy molesto mirando a la americana.

-no hay prueba que confirme que ellos dos destruyeron el templo, aparte encontramos un par de funcionarios mulsumanes muertos, no hemos visto a ninguno de Estados Unidos-

-¿estas tratando de retar a las noticias?-

-no es como que me importara, además sé que él no sería capaz de destruir algún lugar porque si-Mia decía mientras mando un mensaje a Ramón.

"Guarda ese chip, no deben de saber quién de nosotros lo lleva"

El hondureño ya había ocultó el chip entre sus ropas cuando había entrado el sujeto al lugar a interrumpirles, además de que sabía que él era el menos indicado para saberlo.

-si no haces algo en estos momentos, la libertad que tu padre trajo a este país se irá a la mierda de inmediato-

La chica apretó sus manos al escucharle, como se atrevía a mencionarle a su padre con esa maldita arrogancia aparte hablo mal de uno de sus mejores amigos al que aprecia bastante acusándole de asesino y terrorista.

-tú sabes que…él es muy creyente-dijo ella.

-¿Qué carajo tiene que ver la religión es con todo esto?-dijo molesto Adam.

-una vez me dijo "el terrorismo es un acto imperdonable e impuro, aquellos que cometen un acto de ese tipo y dicen ser de dicha religión, dejan de serlo inmediatamente"-

Ninja sabía que Mía tenía razón en eso que ella dijo, Joan era alguien de mucha fe, que no mataría al menos que fuera necesario o que fuera ala guíen que esta lastimando inocentes como hace rato que atacó a esos sujetos con armas

A pesar de que él era ateo sabía que Joan era un defensor de religiones, decía el que no importaba en lo que creía si no que seas una persona que haga lo correcto en todo momento.

-si claro, yo soy el rey de Estados Unidos-dijo con sarcasmo-el estar enamorada de ese idiota te está afectando enserio-

La americana le dio una bofetada al chico quien tambaleó un poco al sentir el tremendo golpe de parte de la chica, tuvo suerte que no fue un puñetazo ya que pudo haberle dejado inconsciente aún que su intención era la misma golpearle y ponerle en su lugar.

Adam miraría a la chica con tal sorpresa pero esta cambio a enojo luego de tocarse en el lugar.

-tu…¡miserable!-el levanto su mano y estuvo apunto de pegarle a mía pero alguien lo detuvo en ese momento deteniendo su mano.

-acaso tus papás nunca te enseñaron que el levantarle la mano a una mujer no es apto y acto de caballerosidad-

Adam al verlo simplemente lo miro como si se tratara de un bicho raro, pero Ramón también lo miraba con esa misma intensidad, ya que no le agradaba ese sujeto, él era una persona muy fácil de volverse amigo, pero también era muy fácil volverlo un enemigo, tal caso era en este sujeto que tenía delante suyo, le desagrado en el primer momento que lo vio y más ahora por la forma en que quería hacerle a Mía.

No se llevaba tan bien con ella, pero no le iba a levantar la mano a una chica al menos que sea totalmente necesario, menos a ella que lo ha estado ayudando bastante desde la muerte de Claudia a manos de esos representantes americano, dando a entender que la rubia si era digna de confianza y nada de tradición.

En eso el chico saco unos dólares de su billetera y se los lanzaría en la cara a Ramon.

-te a y déjame las maldito inmigrante-

-en primera tengo pasaporte, en segunda ¿quien dijo que quería vivir en este país? Y en tercera los países latinos americanos son más bellos que solo unos simples edificios decorados-

Mía se aguantó ese comentario, después de todo había verdad detrás de esos tres incisos que mencionó el chico, aunque fuera un insulto directo a su país en estos momentos no quería pelearse con Ramón, si no retirar a Adam del lugar.

-como sea, tú tendrás problemas-dijo el chico mientras se retiraba.

Mía solo le levantó el dedo del medio mientras se retiraba el chico del lugar, una vez ya desaparecido el muchacho Mia se reincorporó y de un mega trabo se acabaría su batido, ella miró hacia el frente viendo al hondureño con una sonrisa.

-¿ahora que?, no ves que no estoy de humor para un comentario-

-simplemente me sorprende que Joan tenga ganas pretendientes-en eso el joven recibió en la parte superior de su cabeza un golpe con el vaso ya vacío del batido.

-¡que te dije!-

-vamos, nos estábamos llevando bien, además, sabes que tienes una rivalidad muy fuerte en el amor, tienes a Esperanza quien lleva años detrás de él-

-no es la única-dijo ella mientras se recargaba de su asiento.

-¡hay más!-dijo el hondureño.

-pues…como te explico-dijo ella mientras se reincorporaba.

**Alemania Hamburgo.**

En una ciudad muy bella, llena de paisajes de monte y otras cosas, estaba llegando Francine a una localidad del lugar, había un pequeño castillo en la zona de la ciudad, sabía que si hacía esto lo conseguiría de inmediato y no tardaría nada.

Solo esperaba que no estuviera ocupada, la más fuerte de Alemania, dicen que Alemania junto a Holanda, Turquía, Italia y Arabia Saudita, son los paises que podían incrementar el número de países con academia y utilidad de talentos en el mundo, pero este país europeo lo volverían el noveno en unos años, los demás tardaría un poco.

La razón era por qué tenía guerreros muy fuertes que podrían ser símbolos patrióticos, además de que tenía lo necesario para llegar a ser un Head bastante poderoso y beneficiente.

Ella al llegar al a palacio entraría, ella escuchaba una música clásica estilo de banda clásica en el lugar, no lo llamaría si, más bien era para bailar de manera elegante.

Al abrir sus puertas pudo ver a alguien sentada mientras estaba escribiendo sobre unas hojas.

Era una chica de cabellos rojo sangre rizado reposando sobre su hombro derecho, ojos verdes con una mirada sería, fría y madura, traía un vestido color verde azulado, de manga cortas (otra del anime de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka, la de cabello rojo).

-Francine, ¿no te enseñaron que uno debe de tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-dijo ella molesta mientras dejaba de hacer lo que hacía-¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Joan fue arrestado y acusado de terrorismo-

La chica al escuchar eso se levantaría de su asiento, ella tenía una mirada bastante determinada pero entre ella había una gran molestia en sus ojos.

-Vámonos y espero que tengan una muy buena explicacion-

**Regresando a la carcel.**

Tanto Mustafá y Joan seguían esperando a que lo sacaran o que les dijeran que iban hacer con ellos dos, no podían quedarse pudriéndose en la carcel.

-un poco de cigarros no hacen daños-dijo Mustafá recostándose.

-¿fumas?-

-pues para que te digo que no-

Joan simplemente no dijo nada y se dormiría después de eso.

Luego de unos minutos escucharon pasos llegando hacia su celda, en eso meterían ala guíen quien estaba bastante golpeado y sangrado de su cara.

-mierda, ¿Qué le hicieron?-Joan dijo acercándose al sujeto que era un chico de la edad de ambos prisioneros-al menos lo hubieran metido al reformatorio-

-nisiquiera nosotros que somos menores estamos en el reformatorio-sarcásticamente dijo Mustafá enojado.

En eso los chicos vieron que este tenía armas en su cuerpo, por lo que ellos lago abrían, lo bueno era que tenían silenciador, por lo que el joven castaño destruiría las entradas para que a no salieran de la prision.

-ahora que hemos salido que pasará ahora con nuestras cabezas-dijo Mustafá.

-tranquilo hablaré con Mía, yo y ella tenemos una muy fuerte relación, puede ayudarme en esto-dijo mientras los dos salían del lugar pero ahí los estaban esperando varios soldados con armas apuntándoles.

En eso vieron que estaba Adam en frente con una sonrisa victoriosa, quien de echo traía un poco hinchada la cara.

-debimos haberlo sopechado-dijo Mustafá.

-los dos estarán bajo juicio por tratar de escapar de prision-dijo victorioso Adam.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Sé qué mitad de este fue análisis picante pero estaba molesto la verdad.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: práctica,ente esta temporada serán como recuerdos, aunque sí tienes razón, muchos países han caído en la desgracia por culpa de Estados Unidos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 12 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: gracias por el comentario, más bien a ustedes quienes les estoy dedicando estos capítulos ya que sin su apoyo no existirían estos fics, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 12 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	13. Mi victoria, mi lucha y mi muerte

**Hola todos soy El Redentor 777, si se supone que ayer debí haber subido el capítulo trece de este fic, pero no pude debido a dos razones y la última es especial.**

**La primera fue por qué estaba escribiendo el siguiente one shot del fic que tengo de one shots.**

**La segunda, pues mañana es cumple de Ninja Britten 11 y aprovechando que hoy no subía capítulo aproveche el domingo para descansar un poco.**

**Bueno esa fueron las razones por las que tarde, sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Durante días los países en todo el mundo han estado como locos por culpa de los sucesos actuales, la ONU había decidido no hacer nada por el momento ha que aún no tenían ninguna decisión clara de que podrían hacer, además de que algunos países apoyaban a Estados Unidos con toda esta revuelta, mientras otros al contrario, decían que era una especie de castigo divino para ellos o algo por el estilo.

Los jóvenes Mustafá Ali y Joan Fabregas estaban bajo a poder jurídico, después de que los hallan visto con armas de fuego en las manos, con intenciones de escapar del lugar, se sumaron bastantes cargos en los dos, además de que eso hizo que fuera una especie de evidencia extra para acusarlos del acto terrorista que hubo en el lugar.

Minutos más tardes habían llegado guardias de honor americanos quienes se llevaron a ambos acusados presos hacia el jurado quién iba a juzgar a ambos muchachos, de echo en las filas estaban mexicanos como americanos, los primeros estaban luchando para que liberaran a ambos chicos culpando a los americanos de algún plan en mañanas, mientras los locales decían que los ejecutarán ambos por sus actos terroristas.

En eso el juez dio inicio a lo que era la corte oficial.

-orden en la sala-inmediato golpeando la mesa con su martillo hizo que todos en el lugar guardaran silencio-el día de hoy teniendo presentes a las Eight heads en lugar, tenemos a nuestro jurado-

En eso el juez tomo unas hojas para leerlas y él se pondría unos lentes para ver mejor.

-el día de anteayer durante el congreso de tratados entre países del Medio Oriente y Estados Unidos, hubo una detonación que destruyo y derrumbó el edificio, matando a un número desconocido de personas, funcionarios y empresarios importantes, se dijo que tanto el sultán de Siria Hassan murió ese día dándole la sucesión del puesto a su hijo Mustafá Ali y que en el lugar del encuentro, Joan Fabregas estaba presente, ¿es esto cierto?-

-si su señoría-ambos jóvenes dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras asistían.

-en ese caso pasaremos a sus testigos-dijo el juez.

-objeción, nuestros acusados no tienen abogado-dijo el hombre.

-objeción denegada, el estado aprueba que ambos puedan defenderse a su manera, así lo pidieron-tanto Ali como Joan hablaron de eso.

Mustafá gracias a su cargo y posición quiso contactar al mejor abogado del Medio Oriente, pero Joan le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que sospechaba de que le harían algo a ese funcionario y que pondrían su mute en contra suya además sería una pérdida muy grande para ellos que les hicieran eso o que les pusieran ese haz bajo la manga.

-jóvenes, pasen a sus testigos-dijo el juez.

El primero en pasar fue un soldado que estuvo presente en el lugar.

-buenas tardes, jura decir la verdad y absolutamente la verdad-

-lo juro-dijo el hombre.

-digamos que nos vino a contar-dijo el juez.

-yo estuve presente ese día en el que destruyeron el lugar, sobreviví gracias a un joven latino que me rescato y me saco del lugar-

Joan sonreiría ante esto, el hombre que estaba sentado en el lugar era un guardia que Ramon había rescatado debido a que no podía dejarlo morir en ese lugar.

El hombre explicó que vio como Joan estaba tratando de sacar a lo sobrevivientes del lugar me pero que la gran mayoría de los que estaban adentro habían sido asesinado a balazos, lo curioso es que no había visto algún funcionario americano muerto si no a los que estaban muertos eran nada más y menos que los del Medio Oriente.

-entonces, ¿me está diciendo que esos hombres ya estaban muertos antes de que alguna explosión sucediera?-preguntó el hombre y el sujeto asisto-muy bien no más preguntas-

-su señoría puedo hacerle un par de preguntas al joven guardia antes de que baje del tribunal y no pueda hacerlas ya-dijo el abogado y el juez le dio el permiso-¿me dijo que usted fue sacado por un joven latino no?-

-exactamente señor lincenciado-dijo el guardia.

-eso significa que durante ese momento que lo vio entrar al lugar, usted dijo que ha había visto a los funcionarios mulsumanes muertes no-dijo el hombre.

-a sí es-dijo el admitiéndolo.

-aparte de los dos jóvenes latinos ¿quien más estaba en el lugar?-

-el joven Mustafá abrazando el cadaver de su padre-dijo con algo de pena el hombre y el cuco mulsumanes bajo un poco la mirada.

-y usted está diciendo que ¿el joven Mustafá fue el único sobreviviente entre todo esos funcionarios iraníes en el lugar?-

-exactamente-

-no te llegaría a pensar en algo, si el joven Mustafá estaba adentro, por qué no detuvo toda esa amenaza al igual que su padre el sultán Hassan-

El público de la sala empezó a murmurar y a cuchichear entre ellos ya que era muy buena pregunta, de echo Mustafá al escuchar eso se vio algo nervioso pero Joan le sujeto el brazo para que se calmara en eso el castaño le hizo una seña al hombre quien recordaría algo que puede contra restar esa pregunta.

-dentro del edificio hay un sistema que contra resta el ímpetu dentro de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que el uso de nuestro talento sea totalmente inútil, además cuando dispararon detonaron la bomba que destruyo esa máquina, el joven Mustafá estaba en total shock que no pudo hacer nada más que ir a averiguar si su padre seguía con vida-

Esa hizo que el público entendieran las cosas y el abogado puso una mueca de seriedad ante eso último dicho, aún que dijo que no tenía más preguntas al juez.

**Con Ramón.**

El joven hondureño no estaba en la corte debido a que decidió buscar más pruebas de inocencia por parte de su amigo y el desconocido que estaban ayudando, la grabación sería su haz bajo la manga, sin embargo sabía que sería difícil ya que las acusaciones a terrorismo eran una de los peores casos de acusaciones que en el mundo actual había.

Desde que las leyes cambiaron debido a la aparición es de los ferox y la creación del talento por medio del ímpetu, se volvieron más estrictas cuando se trataba de que un país atacara a otro ya que podían crean deudas o demandas bastantes extensas y graves.

De las Eight heads con las que sabía que mejor se llevaba y podrían apoyarle eran Mía y Asuka, con Francine no estaba en malos términos a pesar de que son hermanastros por la madre de Joan que contrajo matrimonio con el padre de la francesa.

Con Tamara era un peligro, él sabía por parte de su fallecida ex novia Claudia, la hermana de la peli blanca era una guerrera que cuido a ella cuando quedaron huérfanas, sin embargo cuando vio a su hermana morir frente a sus ojos de una manera tan brutal, la chica se volvió despiadada con el resto de las personas, aparte de que uno de los asesinos de su hermana era un alemán, el sabía que Alemania gracias a Magdalena el país era un candidato a llegar a ser un miembro más volviéndolos nueve ahora.

Con claire, la inglesa era bastante piadosa, sabía que la chica no daría un voto negativo al menos que hubiera alguna prueba específica, incluso muchos le han dicho que esa misma piedad la mataría algún día de estos.

Las otras tres eran un misterio, teniendo en cuenta la opinión de las Eight heads, entonces tenía el 50% de posibilidades de que pudieran dejarlos ir, con las pruebas a mano hay más posibilidades de aumentar ese número y disminuir la desventaja.

-por ahora, es mejor que me mantenga abajo al margen, haré mi acto de aparición una vez que esté en proceso de finalidad el proyecto-el siguió por mientras su camino.

**España Aragón Huesca.**

En un lugar lleno de paisajes y castillos antiguos, la española estaba discutiendo con alguno de los altos mandos del país y tratando de mostrarles la inocencia del chico.

-sabemos que es totalmente inocente el joven Fabregas su señoría, pero ¿hay un problema?-

-¿cuál es ese?-la morena pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-cómo sabrá nosotros no tenemos una posición tan grande en esto de los cargos fiscales de los paises que tienen a las Eight heads-ella sabía a dónde iba todo esto, sabía lo que diría el hombre en estos momentos algo que jamás le ha agradado desde que sucedió todo esto.

-somos como títeres para ellos, no podemos hacer nada, además ellos pueden hacer lo que sea con nuestros talentos una vez que no encuentren alguna utilidad-ella solamente asistio.

-pueden deshacerse de nosotros ya que les pertenecemos en las buenas o las malas, además si quieres ser un talento independiente puedes llegar a ser incluso atacado o agredido por los enemigos del lugar-

Los talentos independientes, se pueden considerar uña especies de anti-Talento equivalente a lo que es anti-héroe o también estaban los anti-Ferox equivalente a los anti-villanos, debido a que no trabajaban para ningún país y algunos usan sus podes en su propio beneficio, estaba totalmente prohibido ello, de echo hay una ley que prohibía el uso del ímpetu a propio beneficio, cosa que les desagrado a muchos y dejaron a sus países a un lado, formando lo que eran equipos clubes y otras cosas similares con el fin de apagar el sistema que había.

Sin embargo el entrenamiento que tenían ellos a comparación de los talentos era un nivel muy bajo, ya que los talentos que se inscribían en academias tenían entrenamientos más completos y les daban enseñanzas de técnicas de diferentes países o talentos que existían en otras partes dando como un último fin a un ímpetu completo y un talento poderoso, se puede considerar como una desventaja el ser anti-Talento o anti-Ferox ya que no sólo tenías a los talentos como enemigos si no a las bestias Ferox que no tienen nadie como aliados solo enemigos.

-entonces lo peor que le puede suceder a Carlos es que lo vuelvan un anti-Ferox o anti-talento por prohibición de entrar alguna academia de talentos en alguna parte del mundo-

El hombre asistió ante lo dicho por la chica, esa era la hipótesis más cercana a la que podían llegar, además era lo menos peor que le podía suceder, aparte la gran mayoría de los que tenían este tipo de caos eran exiliados y se volvían parte de grupos criminales, cosa que la española quería evitar al igual que el hondureño, este último ya que el joven mexicano aparte de se su amigo era como si fuera miembro de su familia.

-esto es imposible, Carlos tiene planeado ir a una academia de Japón a estudiar con Asuka de las Eight heads, aparte de que tenemos pruebas en mano-

-lo sabemos, sin embargo a pesar de que estamos en épocas diferentes, no crees que haya algo de crimen organizado detrás de todo esto, desde que las selecciones acabaron, desde que la señorita Fabregas fallecían, desde que el funcionario de los Estados Unidos fue asesinado, más el atentado terrorismo que hubo hace poco en esas partes-

El hombre tenía buen punto, ella sabía que Joan como Ramón tuvieron que ver en el asesinato planeado de ese funcionario, a pesar de que fue un acto de venganza y que en la corte pudieron usar la muerte de la chica como prueba de que han estado organizando esto para planear una invasión a Medio Oriente, lo estropearon con el asesinato del hombre, tenían las pruebas las manos pero el asesinarlo los llevaría a una gran desventaja.

Estaban en crisis de ideas, las posibilidades de ganar eran muy complicadas.

**En la corte.**

Los jóvenes seguían siendo juzgados por el jurado, de echo venían bien por el momento, hasta que Adam usó de prueba de que los dos trataron de salir de la prision con armas de fuego en el lugar y que tenían las huellas dijo tales de ambos jóvenes, además eso hizo que muchos los vieran con malas caras, el juez dio unos minutos de tiempo de descanso a las personas.

Los dos jóvenes fueron llevados a descanso para que de esa forma los muchachos descansarán unos momentos también, la corte más bien era cansada que pesada, el tiempo que duraban estas cosas, las pruebas las acusaciones, era bastante trabajo mental.

En eso alguien había venido a verlos, fue Asuka quien estaba con un semblante calmado, ella tomó asiento en frente de ambos jóvenes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-sabes lo que sucederá a esta paso no-dijo la japonesa.

-soy consciente, pero no es como pudiéramos hacer algo en estos momentos, Ramón a un sigue buscando más pruebas, será difícil en el momento pero aún así lo lograremos-

La chica suspiraría profundamente mientras ponía sus manos en su frente mientras miraba en la mesa que alejaba a ella de los dos chicos.

-deben tener cuidado los dos, Adam tiene bastante prestigio cuando se trata de las naciones de justicia, incluso su posición es mayor a la de cualquier miembro de los Eight head-

-pero se supone que ustedes tienen el juicio divino, no se supone que deberían saber si nosotros somos inocentes ¿o no?-

-en si tenemos esa habilidad, pero ahora que están en un problema internacional no solamente nosotras podemos estar aquí para hablar con el jurado y dar consejos-

-al menos puedo usarlos como un testigo-preguntó Mustafá Ali ala chica quien miraría al mulsuman por unos segundos y ella en respuesta asistió.

-es difícil pero podemos hablar con el jurado para ser testigos de ello, ninja me mando el video de cifrado, lo he visto y créeme estoy impactada-

Ambos jóvenes asistieron mientras la japonesa salía del lugar, mientras que ambos solamente pescaban que sucedería en la segunda ronda.

Una vez ya afuera Asuka decidió testificar y de echo varios estaban extrañados pero impresionados a la vez ya que era la primera vez que una Eight head se ponía en el jurado para hablar sobre temas delicados, aún que esta vez fue defendiendo a un acusado por terrorismo.

La chica hablo de que lo anteriormente dicho era cierto y que tenía el video de prueba.

En el video plasmado en una pantalla.

Se podía ver al consejo de Irán con Estados Unidos platicando sobre este tema en particular, de echo todo iba muy normal, hasta que ene un momento después unos sujetos vestidos de alkaeda fusilaron a todo el consejo de estado de Irán y también la sultán de Irán.

De echo los de Estados Unidos estaban como si nada y salieron acompañado de esos sujetos, algunos al ver esto estaban impresionados, pero luego escucharnos los audios, las fotos de que estaban usando disfraces, eso causó que miraran a los americanos con malos ojos, mientras mía estaba más decepcionada ya que su trabajo como Eight head era corregir esos crímenes.

De echo luego de eso sabían que tenían una gran ventaja la evidencia que más me había dolido mostrar fue cuando se mostró que el funcionario había planeado lo del asesinato y que claudia como los dos muchachos salieron lesionados y la chica murió por el accidente.

Las Eight heads al ver eso estaban tristes por el echo de que una gran amiga hubiera muerto de esa manera, luego de eso el juez pidió tiempo fuera sobre ello.

Luego de eso los muchachos estaban sentados en el mismo lugar, ahí entro Mia para hablar con ambos, de echo Ali la miraba con molestia, era normal después de todo ella era una americana, en caso de Joan el solamente miro con calma, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

-al menos estamos en ventaja Mía, escúchame, no importa lo que halla sucedido, no tuviste nada que ver en esto, aparte últimamente has estado trabajando duro para la CIA-

-lo sé, pero aún así me pude haber dado cuenta a tiempo para evitar todo esto-

-tranquila con esto podemos seguir, solo hay que esperar a que Ramón traiga las demás pruebas, así lograremos dar el golpe final para librarnos de todo esto-

La americana asistió mientras se levantaba para que siguiera la última hora ya que solamente iban a ser tres días de juicio nada más y ya habían pasado dos ya unas horas.

De echo una vez ya en el juicio todos se pusieron en la tribuna y Ramón había llegado y le murmuró algo en el odio a Joan.

-no encontré más pruebas, pero lo poco que pude hacer fue limpiar la información y lo del acto de venganza-dijo Ramón.

-¿alguien más sabe de esto?-

-nada más nosotros, Mia y Asuka-

Minutos después de una charla tranquila el jurado llego con los papeles del juicio.

-ahora el veredicto final, los acusados se han acusado de terrorismo y la destrucción del edificio más el crimen organizado, inocentes-

Los jóvenes suspiraron ante esto dicho, luego sacaron la siguiente hoja para leer la siguiente línea del juicio.

-sobre cargos sobre la muerte de Claudia Fabregas Díaz, inocente-

El hondureño y el mexicano simplemente bajaron la mirada ante esto.

-por la muerte y asesinato del representante americano…no culpable-

Los muchachos suspiraron en eso aplaudieron los que apoyaban a los muchachos, mientras Ramón le daba un pulgar arriba al joven sobre esto.

Una vez finalizado el juicio Joan camino hacia Ramón.

-bueno, creo que este es nuestro posible adiós-dijo el mientras ambos se abrazaban como hermanos mientras reían un poco.

Luego de eso se separarían los dos mientras caminaban diferentes rumbos del lugar, Joan caminaba hacia su transporte.

-me alegro mucho que hallas ganado enserio-

-no que lo digas Asuka, pensé que perderíamos en el juicio-dijo el joven mientras subía al transporte para Japón con la peli plata.

-¿no vas a despedirte de Mia?-

-no es que quiera hacerlo, ella haría lo posible para que estudie aquí con ella, pero fue mi decisión, no quiero que se ponga triste con mi ida-dijo el recargándose en su asiento-

El chica silo asistió mientras manejaban, luego de eso manejaron, pero Joan se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo a otra dirección y sabía actual era, el castaño simplemente río un poco ante esto mientras sonreía.

-enserio Asuka-

-no creo que lo tome a mal, hable con ella y dijo que estaba bien, al menos despídete de ella-

El chico asistió mientras se levantaba de su asiento para bajar del vehículo y dirigirse a la puerta, en ese momento el joven tocaría el timbre de la puerta, lo raro es que no abría la puerta, probablemente estaba ocupada haciendo algo, ella normalmente demoraba unos minutos para abrir la puerta.

Joan curioso bajo el manguillo de la puerta y lo curioso fue que está se abrió, el lentamente la abrió mientras entraba al lugar, al mirar el lugar se dio cuenta que era un completo desastre.

Mía no era alguien que dejara las cosas tiradas en el suelo y menos en la sala de su casa que normalmente lo que el vería serían cojines pero lámparas, focos y jarrones rotos con tierra en todas parte para nada.

El joven le hizo una seña Asuka quien al verla ella frunció el ceño y ella bajaría del lugar para mirar todo el lugar, la peli gris acompañando al castaño vería el lugar, ella también conocía a Mia no tanto como Joan pero al menos para saber que esto no era normal.

Los dos vijilaron en toda la casa no hallaron ala americana en ningún lugar de este, al reunirse en la sala Joan simplemente negaría.

-¿que habrá pasado?, ¿Dónde podría estar?-dijo el castaño viendo todo el lugar.

-no lo sé, espero que no le hallan echo nada malo-dijo ella mientras Joan le ponía una mano en su hombro a Asuka.

El chico sabía por su hermana que la japonesa era dura pero era bastante frágil y se podía lastimar bastante por dentro cuando lastiman algún ser querido suyo.

-estará bien Asuka, si le hacen algo, los destrozare-le dijo ella mientras que la japonesa no se sentía tan Segura de sí misma o las palabras de el castaño.

La japonesa estaría algo extrañado, ya que sabía que Mía en sí no estaba tan sola en casa.

-¿donde está justin?-

Joan al acordarse estaría boquiabierto, el labrador que le había regalado a Mía cuando tenían doce años, recordaba que el perro normalmente estaba en el patio de la casa, no han revisado aún ese lugar de la casa.

-bien, entonces vallamos al patio-dijo el castaño mientras ambos caminaban hacia el lugar.

Al llegar al patio vieron que todo estaba oscuro, de echo no veían nada de lo que estaba presente en el lugar, no había nadie en el, pero eso era por qué no había luz que le pudiera dar una mejor visión del panorama.

Asuka en eso sintió que había tocado algo con su pie y Joan miro hacia esa dirección, él no pudo identificar la cosa al igual que Asuka.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Asuka en voz baja.

-yo les puedo responder esas pregunta-

Ambos quedaron cegados por qué de la nada unas luces blancas puras los iluminarían ambos jóvenes quienes no tuvieron de otra más que tapar su vista.

Cuando ambos se adaptaron al ver abajo Asuka se quedo pasmada ante lo que miraba.

-no…justin-

Bajo de ambos jóvenes el pobre labrador estaba muerto, sangrando bastante dando a entender que lo habían asesinado hace ya un buen tiempo.

Joan en eso simplemente miraría en frente para ver a un par de soldados y uno de ellos tenía a Mía agarrada, la rubia estaba en ropa interior y con unos cuantos moretees, ella forcejeaba tratándose de liberar de su agresor.

-tu, ¡tu hiciste fraude en esto!-

La voz la reconocía, ese bastardo otra vez con su mala jugada.

-¡adam te voy a dejar vivir si la dejas en paz maldito bastardo!-Le exigió molesto Joan mientras Asuka se despertaba de su shock y se preparaba.

-para nada, ¡de seguro sedujiste a esta perra!-dijo mientras le apretaba del cuello ala chica quien gimió por la falta de aire.

-cabron hijo de perra, más te vale que no le hallas echo nada-

-oh tranquilo, tengo planeado hacerlo mientras lo miras-

En eso Joan sintió que su cuerpo caía al suelo casi inconsciente, del cuello había un dardo tranquilizado y el castaño empezó a tambalearse poco a poco en el suelo.

-¡Joan!-Asuka trató de ayudarle pero un par de soldados la tornarían y le pondrían algo a la chica en el brazo.

-nada mal, también trajiste a Otori Asuka, dos bellezas, creo que cambie de opinión las violare a amabas que tal te parece eso-dijo Adam sonriendo de manera sádica.

El castaño temblaba un poco debido a esto que le pusieron, sabía que la cosa que le habían puesto a Asuka y Mia era una droga que inhibía la activación del ímpetu.

Joan podía pelear sin el uso de su ímpetu, pero las dos chicas, sabía que esa droga no sólo las dejaba sin ímpetu sin no también totalmente vulnerables.

El joven ordenó que desnudaran a Asuka también quien traía un sostén y bragas color negros.

-valla, pero que maduro, sí que te gusta revelar tanto como esta, de echo cuando llegamos a su hogar ya estaba vestida así-dijo Adam mientras los sujetos las tomaban a ambas y Adam ponía una mano en el pecho de cada una quienes simple te trataron de gritar-si que tienen pechos muy suaves, se siente increíble-

Las chicas no podían actuar y Joan se sentía cada vez pero, pero el joven recordaría todo lo que hicieron estos sujetos y más con la muerte de su hermana en mente lo tenía pero trastornado, ahora le harían esta cosa en frente de él y a sus amigas.

-oye frijolero cuantas veces has toqueteado a estas dos, de seguro te diviertes jugando con estas dos-

El mexicano en eso saco su arma y le disparo en la cabeza a uno de los guardias quien cayó al suelo muerto de inmediato.

-¡hijo de puta!, ¡no te lo permitiré!-dijo Adam mientras le disparaba en el abdomen a Joan quien al sentir el balazo abrió sus ojos por sorpresa.

Tanto Mía como Asuka sintieron bastante desespero al ver cómo le habían disparado al joven quien seguía de rodillas, el castaño las miro a ambas y luego gritando le dispararía a dos de los guardias en la cabeza.

Adam le dispararía a Joan en la pierna derecha y en el brazo haciendo que el castaño callera otra vez mientras se tapaba la herida del abdomen, luego el joven disparo hacia los que la tenían raptadas y estos caerían al suelo, tanto Asuka como Mia fueron liberadas.

En ese momento Joan trató de dispararle a Adam pero este jaló el gatillo de inmediato dándole en el corazón al joven quien se le caería la pistola al ya no tener las fuerzas suficientes para sostener el arma y dispararle.

Adam en eso ordenó a nuevos guardias quienes estaban sacando apenas sus armas que tomarán a las chicas otra vez.

-¡no, déjalo en paz!-

-tranquila Mia, eso es lo que une haré, lo mandare a descansar en paz-el se agachó ala altura del joven que ahora se sostenía la herida del corazón-salúdame a la puta de tu hermana-

Joan simplemente de reojo miraría a Mía y Asuka quienes se movían aún de manera agresiva para liberarse de los que las tenían raptadas, el joven metió su mano en su bolsillo mientras presionaba un boto al azar.

-¡nada te librará de esta muerte muchacho, tomaré el puesto de Eight head y tomare todo!, ¡conquistare todo tu país y el de los demás también, no habrá ninguna especie más grande que los americanos en este mundo!-

El último disparo dio en el cuello del castaño y este sonó en todo el lugar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Pues se murió Joan que mal.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: se puso peor ahora, dos de las Eight heads están apunto de ser agrdidas y Joan fue asesinado por Adam de manera despiadada, la trampa de este cap es peor, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 13 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: desde que leí el fic de el poder del cosmo y ya usas tu O'C supe mejor la personalidad y supe llevar mejor al personaje, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 13 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	14. Mi alma y mi cuerpo, uno solo

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777 con el capítulo 14 de este fic.**

**Perdón por no subir cap el día correspondido, pero el problema fue que regrese a las clases en línea, de echo son más cortas que las de la universidad en vivo pero a la vez es trabajos, además de que estuve haciendo trabajos que se entregaban todo el domingo, por eso no tuve tiempo de subir el capítulo ya escribir lo que me quedaba de este capítulo.**

**Otra cosa más.**

**Recuerden mandar las preguntas para el especial de mi cumpleaños, así que recuerden mandarlas en los reviews del fic de Fate Stay/night y si no en PM se puede.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Norte de Irán, fronterizo a Irak.**

Se encontraban varias personas discutiendo sobre lo que le sucedió al sultán de su país y que se debería hacer justicia ya que trataron de culparles.

-saben que no podemos hacer ningún intento de ataque ya que eso causaría conflictos entre los países-dijo un consejero que acompañaba al joven Mustafá.

-pero asesinaron a nuestro sultán y a los demás representantes, como quieren que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados-dijo un civil del lugar.

-lo sabemos, pero aún así es mejor seguir evitando los problemas, no podríamos nisiquiera ganarles a los americanos aún que peleemos con todo lo que tenemos, tienen talentos en todo el mundo que no dudarían en atacarnos para derrotarnos y nuestras armas y talentos son menores en cantidad que ellos-

La población se veía insatisfecha con eso último dicho aunque tenían razón, los del Medio Oriente les restringían el control de talento los paises Eight heads, debido a que temen a que los mulsumanes hagan los que el imperio otomano o el imperio atabe hicieran durante los que han hecho toda la historia mundial.

De grandes conquistadores e incluso piadosos como Saladino pasaron a ser controlados por países del nuevo mundo o continente americano.

En eso Mustafá se levantaría de su lugar para caminar hacia el micrófono.

-¡Joven príncipe!-dijo el hombre pero el muchacho hablaría.

-se lo que se siente estar así, después de todo vi como mi padre murió frente a mis ojos-el muchacho dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en toda la multitud-cuando estuve en prision estuve con un joven hispano, me dijo que así eran los gobiernos después de todo, pero aún así mi padre jamás les hizo caso y esa fue una razón por la que le hicieron esto, mi padre quería hacer de este país grande y poderoso, pero para evitar ese crecimiento decidieron acabar con él para que no pudieran hacer ningún progreso-

La multitud asistía ante esto y también tenía razón, el padre del joven Mustafá hacia lo posible para que el país creciera y también formaba talentos para que entrenarán en Turquía o Egipto, en todo caso se iban a Arabia saudita también-

-estamos siendo separados a pesar de que todos somos hijos de Alah, por la lenguas, por las religiones, por nuestro gobierno, por nuestra etnia, por nuestras culturas…no, nosotros mismos nos estamos apartando, nos estamos distanciados cuando en estos momentos de lucha contra los Ferox debemos estar más unidos que nada-

El hombre dejó que el príncipe siguiera hablando y de echo algunos guardias ya lo iban a bajar pero el hombre los detuvo para que siguiera hablando Mustafá.

-qué clase de país es este, ¡niños pobres!, ¡ancianos viviendo en las calles!, ¡la menor taza de natalidad en la historia de Irán!, claro…quien quisiera vivir en una nación como esta…estamos cayendo hacia el abismo, pero no lo vemos…sólo vemos…más muertes-

El público de Irán asistiría al escuchar eso, el joven príncipe al parecer estaba entrando en las cabezas y corazones de su pueblo y finalizaría con.

-no dejaré que Irán caiga hacia ese abismo, lo vamos a superar y alcanzaremos la luz, yo soy el príncipe Mustafá Ali, futuro sultán de Irán y gobernaré estas tierras que cualquier nación escuche nuestro nombre se impresione-

El pueblo de Irán aplaudiría con emoción y euforia por el joven Mustafá, príncipe de los Iraníes y también el primer lugar en talentos promesas.

-que buen discurso dio el príncipe-dijo un guardia al hombre.

-si, nuestro príncipe ha crecido-dijo el hombre con algo de preocupación por qué tenía un mal presentimiento en todo esto.

**Joan PDV**

Sentía frío…pero un frío tremendo…estaba oscuro todo el lugar…por qué se escuchan esos murmuras…es cierto…¡Mia!, ¡Asuka!, ¡están ahí!...por qué no responden…es cierto, ya lo recuerdo…he muerto…no pude salvarlas y por mi culpa ellas…espero que suceda algún milagro…por dios, todo este tiempo la he estropeado…mi hermana está muerta…fui acusado de terrorismo y a pesar de que ganamos esa corte muchos aún lo siguen pensando…entonces para que fue todo esto…para qué pelear…solo obtuvimos poder pero seguimos matándonos entre nosotros mismos…

¿eh…que es esa voz?

"En la tierra del mundo prehispánico, donde se extienden las sombras…fue aquí en el valle de México, donde la primeras civilizaciones prehispánicas encontraron un águila peleando contra una serpiente encima de un nopal, decidieron construir la gran Tenochtitlán, fue ahí donde durante años los pueblos empezaron a crear nuevas tierras y razas, los olmecas una raza antigua que desapareció años atrás de manera desconocida dieron pasos a las dos grandes tribus aztecas y mayas, pero…el poder hizo de las suyas, mientras amenguaba la fuerza los aztecas y su malicia en contra de otras tribus que ellos esclavizaron, su poder creció en las sombras, el poder de Quezalcoatl llegó a los límites de estas tierras y antes de su muerte le prometió al pueblo prehispánico que regresaría…año 1492, una raza llego a nuestro mundo y ellos hablaron con sus reyes sobre este mundo, hubo cuatro vueltas más y en la última en 1519 se creó una guerra, en donde una alianza entre la nueva raza llamada españoles y los nativos esclavizados por los aztecas se levantaron en armas en contra de los tiranos, dos años de guerra lograron derrotar a los aztecas, ambas razas no sólo eran aliadas si no que en carne y alma se combinaron, creando a los mestizos"

**Fin del PDV.**

En eso Joan caería al suelo, pero este suelo estaba lleno de una especie de neblina negra y el caía a un suelo de ladrillo gris y el joven miraba a todos lados.

-¡Mia!, ¡Asuka!-el joven llamó a ambas chicas pero ninguna respondía.

El joven miro más al suelo y vio una especie de sable corto y el la tomaría en sus manos, pero por alguna razón esta espada se reconstruiría de inmediato siendo rodeada por una luz extraña y divina, de echo está luz no encandilo y esta hizo que el sable se viera mejor.

-ya he muerto-se dijo así mismo mientras se tocaba donde fue disparado.

-has sido apartado de la muerte-el al escuchar su voz pero con eco se asustaría y miro hacia la dirección donde escuchó su voz.

Al voltear solo pudo ver una especie de espectro correr de manera rápida pero no pudo ver su cara, el joven al mirar hacia esa dirección vio una especie de lo que era una alucinación futurista, ahí estaba un hermoso México y la Rivera maya que luego de unos segundos se vio quemándose y el pueblo siendo asesinado, el segundo fue una imagen del centro de Honduras , vieron como Ramón era colgado y le disparaban para fusilarle, lo siguiente se vio el rosario Argentina que estaban destruyendo monumentos históricos, por último estaba España y se veían como los castillos serán destruidos y esperanza era quemada como Juana del arco.

En eso el castaño tuvo recuerdo de cómo fue el asesinado por Adam.

-¿Dónde estamos?-en eso una luz aparecería y luego una figura apareció.

-míralo tú-le dijo señalando el lugar y Joan vio el lugar que era un desastre.

-sigo en Estados Unidos-dijo mientras miraba a todos lados para tratar de poder ver a sus amigas y al bastardo que lo mato.

-¿me crees ahora?-le dijo el espectro con su misma voz.

-¿que me pasó?-dijo el mexicano mientras miraba su palma de la mano.

-se te aparto de la muerte-el joven lentamente miraba a su dirección-vagas entre los mundos de la luz y las tinieblas, una maldicion nos mantiene atados dentro de este mundo-

El joven observó la figuro y al verlo quedó impresionado, se estaba viendo así mismo, pero transparente, pero como, ahora lo entendía, lo que tenía en frente suyo era su alma.

-si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo rompo esta maldicion?-

-encontraremos a quien la lanzó-le dijo su alma el joven simplemente no respondería a esto.

-¿como sabremos quién fue?-

-lo descubriremos tarde o temprano-dijo su alma mientras regresaba a Joan quien en eso sintió algo extraño, dentro de él, al parecer se sentía nuevo-eres cuerpo y yo soy alma, juntos formamos al ser humano-

-pensé que el alma inmortal y el cuerpo mortal eran a base científica-dijo el castaño.

-es lo que la actualidad ha tratado de hacernos entender, pero la sin Dios, la ciencia no existiría y tampoco la raza humana-

-me estás diciendo que…-

-a sí es, la humanidad nos está alejando de el de alguna manera-

En eso Joan regresó a lo normal, pero él ya no sentía dolor, si no que estaba en el suelo y escuchaba gritos y forcejeos.

-¡deja de resistirte maldita zorra y entrégate!-

-no…lo haré-dijo la voz de Mia mientras seguía tratándose de liberar.

-no me toquen-Asuka dijo muy débil.

**Soundtrack Preliator-Globus.**

Joan abrió sus ojos y el tocaría sus heridas que ya no estaban y el miro hacia Adam quien trataba de violar a la americana pero ella se resistía al chico, en eso Joan miro su espada y vio que era diferente, ahora era la espada mejorada que había parecido en ese extraño lugar.

'Espada sagrada Narsil, fue usada por el rey Aragorn, fue el fundador de las tierras de España, en su honor la provincia de Aragón fue llamada así por lo que hizo en las tierras'

El joven al tomar su espada se empezó a levantar con su mano mientras miraba los grabados.

'Solo un hispano que lleve mi descendencia dentro de su cuerpo y alma será acreedor de utilizar mi Narsil para cortar cuerpo y almas impuras'

Era lo que el grabado decía en un perfecto latín y en letra cursiva.

Asuka de reojo vio hacia dónde el cuerpo de Joan estaba con anterior y quedo sorprendida al verlo de pie y completamente sano y sin estar sangrando nada.

El guardia que cuidaba Asuka miro hacia la misma dirección y él se sorprendería al ver esto y el saco un arma y disparo hacia el joven.

El chico miro hacia la bala pero por alguna razón la bala iba bastante lenta, el joven sol se hizo un lado evitando la bala y cuando lo hizo esta daría en otra parte que no era hacia Joan.

-¿Qué fue…?,¡imposible!-Adam exclamó al ver a Joan de pie.

-es hora del castigo divino-dijo Joan, en eso el activo su ímpetu rojiza.

Los agentes hicieron lo mismo activando la suya de color azul y estos atacaban a Joan quien al ver cómo se acercaban a él resultaron pasar la misma cosa, los enemigos se movían lento y el castaño corto el cuello y también encajaba su sable en ellos, al último detuvo su brazo con la mano libre evitando que le apuntara a la cabeza y el simplemente atravesó el cuerpo de su oponente, el vio cómo su sable brillaba en un tono rojo como si estuviera siendo fundida por el fuego vivo.

'Cuando alabanza la Narsil este color, puedes ejecutar a tu oponente de inmediato'

Adam dejó a Mía por un lado y él se levantaría mirando hacia Joan.

-¡no se como sobreviviste a esto, pero acabaré contigo frijolero!-dijo activando su ímpetu y el sacaría una revolver y recargaría está con su impetu azulada.

-esta vez no voy a perdonar a ningún sujeto que trate de lastimar a los indefensos o que actúan de manera cobarde-dijo Joan mientras hablaba con su voz de alma o espectro y sus ojos se volvían un color celeste.

Adam disparo hacia el chico quien evitó el disparo sin problemas y el segundo lo desvió hacia su dirección, Adam con una cara de sorpresa evitó su contraataque saltando a un lado, din embargo Joan en eso atacó al americano y él recibió dos cortadas y la última fue profunda en el brazo izquierdo, el americano grupo al sentir el dolor y se apartaría.

-¿Cómo te volviste tan rapido?-dijo el mientras miraba a Joan.

-no te diré absolutamente nada americano, solo debes saber que voy a cortar tu cabeza-

-¡sabes que si me haces algo tu país caerá en guerra contra nosotros!-dijo Adam mientras disparaba y Joan corto ala mitad su disparo.

Adam al ver esto asustado dispararía cada vez más a Joan quien cortaba los disparos.

-¡no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, perderán y nos quedaremos con todo lo suyo y de aquellos que los apoyen!-

-¿estás seguro de eso?-

En eso Adam disparo hacia arriba y Joan mira hacia esa misma dirección, de echo Adam sonreiría y Joan de inmediato puso su mano a su espalda sacando un arco que de quién sabe dónde lo habrá sacado y el de inmediato disparo una flecha espectral hacia un soldado que lo tenía a la mira, Adam al ver eso solo quedó boquiabierto.

-hay una población de 41 millones de latinos viviendo en este país, no dudarán ni un segundo en ponerse en su contra, además con lo que le hicieron a los mulsumanes, islamicos y árabes, nos ayudarán a luchar en su contra-

Adam en eso disparo hacia Joan quien disparo su flecha y esta atravesó la bala y dio en el arma que trato de seguir disparando pero el disparo hizo que fuera inservible ya y no salieran las balas de esta arma.

-aparte de que África es un continente bajo esclavismo de ustedes anglosajones, Francofagos y sin mencionar otros países, no dudarán en levantarse en su contra, hablando de los demás países y los Eight heads-

El dijo esto mirando a Mía y Asuka quienes al parecer estaban recuperándose de la drogas que les administraron en sus cuerpos, ellas sin dudas estaban sorprendías pero a vez muy felices de verlo con vida y no en el suelo muriendo, el castaño miraria hacia Adam.

-luego de que casi le hacías esas cosas a una Eight head de Japón quien tiene tratos con toda Asia y por supuesto ala de tu propio país, no tendrán ningún apoyo, dudo mucho que la gran mayoría los apoyen y se mantengan neutrales en esta lucha, así que, estás acabado-

Adam al escuchar eso simplemente saco una granada pero en eso Joan estiró su mano y su mano se volvió espectral y la de Adam también, de ella estaba saliendo el alma de su brazo y hizo que su extremidad se volviera totalmente inservible.

-¿tu…qué diablos eres?-dijo Adam asustado al ver su brazo.

-más bien, en que nos convirtieron ustedes…yo soy un hombre mexicano más-dijo mientras con su espada atravesaba a Adam quien escupió sangre al ser atravesado.

El chico de alguna manera quería sacarse el arma de su cuerpo pero no podía.

'Toca su cabeza, domínalo, podemos sacarle información importante'el castaño toco la cabeza de Adam y su cuerpo se volvió nada más y menos que su alma, Adam al ver esto se quedó impresionado pero a la ves asustado-¡sufre mi ira!-

Adam solamente estaba gritando mientras Joan veía una especie de recuerdos como si los estuviera mirando el, de echo el castaño vio un par de personas que reconocía y también se dio cuenta que planeaban algo, su plan se llevaría acabo en…¡Inglaterra!, Claire.

El joven quitó su mano de la cabeza de Adam y su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad y el castaño de inmediato lo decapitaría.

**Fin del soundtrack.**

Cuando la cabeza de Adam cayó al suelo Joan simplemente lo miro por unos segundos y el desactivaría su ímpetu regresando a la normalidad, el joven vio que su espada tenía fuego rojo que limpiaba y purgaba la sangre que había en la hoja, cuando desapareció el fuego el sable estaba limpio, Joan miro el sable unos momentos y él lo guardaría.

En eso se acercó a Asuka y Mia, pero sus ojos habían regresado a su tonalidad normal.

-¿están bien?-

-si, aún que nosotras deberíamos haber preguntado primero-Asuka respondió mientras Joan ayudaba ambas para que ingresaran a la casa de la japonesa.

En eso cuando a ambas se les bajo el efecto a las dos chicas se pusieron prendas para no estar semi desnudas, pero con el castaño no les molesto para nada, si no que habían llamado urgente mente a los guardias de honor japoneses y americanos.

Los guardias investigaron aunque al hacerles análisis a ambas chicas descubrieron la droga en su sangre y también que las jeringas tenían las huellas digitales de Adam, también de los soldados que acompañaban al chico.

-daremos un informe sobre esto, mañana se hablará de esta noticia-dijo un guardia de honor americano a los jóvenes.

-entendemos, ¿ahora que haremos nosotros dos?-Asuka dijo refiriéndose a Joan y a ella.

-sobre ello, los tendremos que regresara a sus naciones para que estén más seguros, hasta que resolvamos esta cosa no podemos garantizar sus seguridades, es mejor que estén en un lugar más seguro y que mejor que a sus propios países-un guardia de honor japonés dijo a ambos muchachos.

-yo quisiera ir a Inglaterra si no es ninguna molestia-Joan pediría a los guardias americanos.

-¿hay alguna razón por la que quiere ir hacia allá?-el guardia de honor americano preguntó al mexicano aún que Asuka y Mia miraron extrañado a Joan.

-tengo que hablar con la señorita Claire, es importante-

-entendemos, llamaremos a la señorita Claire para que puedas aterrizar, partiremos a Londres en diez minutos-dijo el guardia japonés.

-entendido, esperare mientras ya están listos-dijo el mexicano.

En eso los guardias salieron junto a Mía y Asuka, Joan las acompaño ya que debía ir con la japonesa y estarían en el mismo avión.

-¿por qué la urgencia de ir hacia allá?-preguntó Mía.

-ya lo dije, tengo algo que decirle a Claire-dijo el castaño cerrando sus ojos.

-¿pero que puede ser tan importante como para evitarte ir a México?-dijo Asuka.

'No les cuentes'su propia alma le dijo al castaño.

'Cómo puedes confiar en esas imágenes'joan se dijo así mismo refiriéndose a su alma.

'Las palabras engañan, pero los recuerdos no, esta técnica puede permitirte obtener información de cualquier persona, siempre y cuando esté viva, no pueden ocultar recuerdos que son reales aún que les borren la memoria'

'Espero que estés seguro en lo que dices'se dijo así mismo.

Joan de inmediato mando un mensaje para no ir solo, le dijo que tomara el primer avión hacia Inglaterra y que lo esperara ahí, que le hablaría de lo que sucedería y lo que debían hacer.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora ya saben por qué Joan puede usar su alma para combatir a sus enemigos.**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON, ENSERIO CADA DÍA QUE ESCRIBO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE ME RONRONEE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el rencor es poderoso también y Adam era alguien con una gran cantidad de el, si sucedió algo y aquí está, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 14 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: no hay de qué amigo mío, me inspiré en el juicio de una película alemana donde acusaban aún tipo que asesinó a un hombr que resultó ser miembro de la SS, pues ha regresado a la vida espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 14 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	15. Ante el castillo, ante el terrorismo

**Hola a todos aquí El Redentor 777.**

**Al igual que mi amigo RinMakoto hice un Poll o encuesta en español, en donde puse cinco animes o juegos por el que pueden ustedes votar ya que con la contingencia me ha dado tiempo para seguir escribiendo otro fic más, para votar solo tienen que irse a la parte de mi perfil, en la parte superior en el medio les saldrá en azul la palabra Poll y ahí les aparecerá estos cinco animes o juegos del fic que haré por semana como este.**

**Senran Kagura: Luz contra oscuridad (Fic de Senran kagura) los shinobis son guerreros de las sombras que representa la oscuridad, pero cada día están cediendo ante la luz a pesar de negarlo, sin embargo toda luz tiene sus oscuridad, en ella un grupo de chicos olvidados se revelaran para desmantelar esa luz. (En este pueden participar con un O'C echo y creado por ustedes).**

**La Maldicion de los Montaraces (Fic de Claymore), cuando Raki se separó de Clare el joven jamás pensó en volverse alguien tan poderoso, sin embargo, su deseo de regar con su amada le motivaba a hacer lo que sea con tal de regresará a su lado, inclusive aún que tuviera que estar maldito.**

**La revolución Humana (Fic de Infinite stratos), debido a la clase social tan dispareja entre hombre como mujeres, los hombres trabajaron en un proyecto exitoso para que estos pudieran controlar un arma capaz de neutralizar y nivelar al IS, un escuadrón de jóvenes pelearán para que no halla discriminacion en este mundo.**

**En contra del terrorismo (Fic de Pokémon él manga) de organizaciones como el equipo Rocket, tema plasma y entre otros, una organización mundial que quiere crear un mundo en donde los Pokémon es sean la única raza en el mundo, la humanidad estando en peligro llamaron a los del Holders, ellos son la única esperanza para que la unión humana Pokémon siga existiendo.**

**Totsuki a la Mexicana (Fic de shokugeki no soma), Alejandro Hernandes es un chico que estando harto de que varias naciones extranjeras no conozcan la comida de su país, decido emprender un viaje hacia Japón para mostrarles lo que un latino puede hacer.**

**Ignorar esto si ya votaste.**

**Conteo de votos.**

**Senran Kagura 1 punto.**

**Shokugeki no soma 1 punto.**

**Infinite stratos 0 puntos.**

**Claymore 0 puntos.**

**Pokemon 0 puntos.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos**

* * *

**Inglaterra Londres.**

El joven muchacho estaba bajando del avión, venía arreglado de una manera diferente a que acostumbraba a venir normalmente, trayendo consigo un saco de color azul marino, una camisa de color verde oscuro con jeans grises.

Aparte de que el frío de Estados Unidos no era para nada co para le con el de Gran Bretaña que estaba más al norte y pegado al polo, en especial en la época de estación que estaba.

El joven se frotó sus manos consigo mismo al sentirla algo entumidas por el frío, cada vez que exhalaba salía vapor caliente.

El joven esperaba que fuera solo cuestión de tiempo que estas cosas se calmara, pero lo de la otra vez no le agradó tanto y fue lo que lo llevo para este lugar, solo esperaba hacer las cosas bien y lograr neutralizar los conflictos internos que estaba teniendo el mundo en estos momentos, como dijo antes, no le convenía a ninguna nación estallar en conflicto con los Ferox atacándoles en cualquier momentos, ahora debía llegar al fondo de este asunto.

El castaño sacó sus celular al sentir su vibración y el joven tomaria la llamada.

-el transporte lo espera afuera-comentó un hombre de la otra llamada.

-recibido, ya casi llego-dijo el castaño mientras salía del aeropuerto y veía el primer carro mercedes de color negro.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que tenía razón sobre los carros británicos e ingleses que tenían el volante del lado derecho y no el izquierdo.

-ya sabes a dónde llegar ¿no?-

El hombre no respondió y manejaría hacia Windsor, para luego de unos minutos de apreciar el paisaje llegar hacia el Castillo de Windsor.

El joven bajo de, vehículo dándole al hombre unas indicaciones, el joven vio que pasaba gente en el lugar como si nada y él se sentaría en el fresco pasto mientras escribía algunas características y cosas que veía del lugar sobe los recuerdos que tuvo.

-de todos los lugares, jamás pensé que tratarían de asesinar a una Eight head tan importante-

"No dudo que lo haga, además pondrían a otro líder importante que se hiciera cargo del puesto de Claire"su alma le dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades crees que tengan de que asesinen a Claire con nosotros aquí con nuestras espadas y defendiéndola?-

"No lo sé, solo dios sabe la respuesta, sin embargo, hay que enfocarnos en esto"

El castaño solamente se quedó callado mientras observaba el lugar y luego veía hacia el castillo, desde que fue asesinado y luego resucitado su visión se volvió como una vista de águila, desde su distancia pudo apreciar el castillo mejor.

Entre personas caminando por el lugar y quienes miraban como un lugar turístico pero a la vez por qué en ese castillo vivía su Eight head y también la visitaban en vez de cuando.

La inglesa estaba adentro ya que no veía a la chica por ningún lado, pero sentía su ímpetu en el castillo, al parecer mejoró su detección bastante, podía sentir ímpetu desde distancia tan lejanas, al menos que se tratara de alguien fuerte claro.

El castaño en ese momento siguió escribiendo y dibujando una especie de mapa con varias cruces, al parecer la voz en su cabeza y el alma de su cuerpo estaban comunicándose de una mejor manera para no estar hablando solo como loco.

Por supuesto no era tan inconsciente lo hacía en español para que nadie le entendiera, dirigió su mirada una segunda vez al castillo y vio a varias personas emocionadas, el vio que Claire estaba caminando mientras saludaba al público como si se tratara de una celebridad.

O más bien le daría el título de reina, después de todo ella con esfuerzo y dedicación, encontró la legendaria espada de excalibur, la espada que supuestamente era de una simple leyenda motoriza, volviendo realidad todos esos antiguos misterios británicos, cuando la empuña ok fue apodada como artoria predagon.

Era como si el joven mexicano hubiera derrotado al rey de los moros para obtener el Tizón o Tizona, mientras la observaba caminar por el lugar miraría a los flancos y frunció el ceño al notar algo extraño por el lugar.

"Tranquilo, usa tu mirada perfecta"en eso el panorama de su visión cambio aún color obscuro pero con las personas del lugar en un color espectral.

-¿que es esto?-Joan se preguntó así mismo mientras su espectro y alma le respondió.

"Es la visión del alma, con esta habilidad te permite ver a quien está detrás de paredes, si es invisible o poder ver en lugares oscuros, lo rojo que ves son aparatos o utensilios"

Joan miraría y efectivamente, aparte de la Excalibur de la inglesa, el pudo apreciar cosas como teléfonos celulares en las manos de las personas mientras fotografiaban y grababan a la chica, también cosas como los bolsos.

Joan vio claro que uno se acercaba a Claire con una navaja en mano, el castaño al apreciarlo bien simplemente se quejó, el problema era que estaban muy lejos.

"Tranquilo, para llegar solo estira tu mano hacia tu objetivo"

Joan al escuchar sacó su espada de inmediato y hizo caso, de inmediato y con un enorme jadeo de sorpresa apareció en frente de la persona que de echo Claire había volteado a ver, pero en eso solo se topó a la espalda del castaño quien de la nada había aparecido en frente de todo el mundo y los espectadores británicos con varios turistas.

Joan sostenía la mano del sujeto con el arma blanca amenazadora mente apuntando a la inglesa, en eso el castaño sin ninguna consideración apartó el brazo del sujeto y el clavaría su sable en el cuerpo del sujeto quien no pudo hacer nada.

La punta de su espada salía del cuerpo del sujeto quien solamente se sujeto de Joan mientras perdía la vida, el castaño sacó su sable del sujeto apartándolo de el.

Los turistas se espantaron al ver esto y solamente podían gritar y ver a Joan quien veía el cadaver y su sable limpiaba la sangre con su fuego rojo.

'¿Como se llama esta técnica?'

"La llamo golpe letal de sombras, pero cuidado, el uso constante de esta técnica hará que no puedas realizarla en varios segundos"

El castaño miro hacia Claire quien estaba sorprendida por esto, pero al ver a Joan y la navaja que el sujeto tenía le causó confusión.

-no deberías pasear por estos lugares sola-dijo el castaño guardando su espada.

-soy capaz de defenderme sola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-es complicado de explicar-dijo el castaño.

"Dale tu mano, me haré cargo de transmitirle ese recuerdo de la memoria de ese chico que derrotamos en los Estados Unidos"

Joan estiró su mano y la inglesa por un momento dudo pero luego aceptaría la mano, la mano del joven brillo un poco mientras la inglesa por unos segundos estaba en blanco y luego de eso miro hacia el castaño.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-obtuve un nuevo poder, tal parece que puedo leer los recuerdos de las personas-dijo mientras miraba al moribundo tirado en el suelo quien se estaba desaguando poco apoco-por eso no lo maté-

Joan puso se mano en la cabeza del sujeto para recopilar información.

Lo que vio fue que unos sujetos estilo mafiosos le habían pagado al sujeto para que realizaran el asesinato, sin embargo eran diferentes a los sujetos que vio en el recuerdo de Adam y que transmitió a Claire.

-tal parece que este sujeto ni tenía información tan importante-dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba su sable de nuevo para quitarle su sufrimiento.

Unas cuantas personas del público se desmayarían, mientras que Claire.

-¡guardias saquen a todos los civiles de aquí!-

Los guardias de honor ingleses aparecieron y harían caso a la chica mientras ellos hacían lo posible para sacar a las personas del lugar.

-ven conmigo-la inglesa lo invito a entrar al castillo.

Ambos estarían sentados en una sala lujosa y una maid les sirvió un té a ambos muchachos, Joan bebió un poco de este mientras sentía mejor por lo caliente de este.

-entonces, por lo que me acabas de decir, ¿esas visiones que vi cuando toque tu mano eran los recuerdos de alguien?-

-exactamente, yo al principio no tenía idea de que eran, pero luego me di cuenta-

"Yo fui el que te dijo de ello"

'Si le digo que mi propia alma me está ayudando se espantaria'

-¿de quién era esos recuerdos?-

Joan en eso tomo un control de televisor y puso las noticias de Estados Unidos.

(En reciente noticias, se ha reportado que el joven Adam, uno de los candidatos a jovenes promesas, fue asesinado por la representante Mía Cyrus y Asuka Otori, en unos recientes análisis y estudios se reportó que en la sangre de ambas Eight heads había una poderosa droga capaz de neutralizar el ímpetu, por lo que en las huellas digitales se encontraron pruebas de que el joven Adam trató de abusar a ambas, sin embargo no fue rival para las dos Eight heads)

El castaño apago la televisión y Claire miro con asombro a Joan quien se termino todo él te y pediría más a la maid.

-estas en graves problemas ¿los sabes?-

-aún que lo esté, no es ninguna excusa para que mandaran a alguien a matarte, es más al parecer vendrán más asesinos a asaltar este lugar al no recibir noticias de ese pobre diablo-

-entiendo, ¿qué sugieres?-

-nada, lo único que te estoy sugiriendo es que mejores y aumentes la seguridad del lugar para tu protección, también será mejor que no dejes entrar a nadie hasta nuevo aviso-

La inglesa al escuchar esos supuraría y tomaría un poco de su taza, Joan hizo lo mismo mientras de su celular mandaba un mensaje, al parecer ya lo habían recibido.

-como dije antes, soy capaz de protegerme a mí misma-

-no lo creo Claire-dijo dejando su taza en el platito-a quien si le creería sería Francine, después de todo nadie ha sido capaz de tocarle un cabello, pero todo indestructible tiene su punto débil, tú tienes varios por desgracia-

La inglesa dejó de beber de su taza y miraría a joan.

-¿suenas bastante seguro?-

-¿por qué habría de sentirme inseguro?-

El joven tenía buen punto en ello, para que ponerse nervioso o inseguro si sabía a qué iba a Inglaterra en primer lugar, sin embargo sabía que era pronto para algún movimiento propio.

-lo entiendo…-la chica dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba-me estás diciendo que aumente mi seguridad para que ellos arriesguen su vida por mí-

-para eso son los guardias de honor, los soldados seguirán órdenes de sus superiores, después de todo eres como una reina virgen Isabel para tu pueblo-

-entonces eso te haría como un Felipe II, para tu pueblo-

-no para nada, además Felipe II tenía la Armada Invencible, además no está en mi planes invadir Inglaterra, yo no tengo un ejército ha que por desgracia somos los exclavos de los anglosajones-

La rubia al escuchar eso sonreiría un poco, mientras ella se acomodó un poco su vestido con su manos mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en frente del muchacho.

-¿no eres muy modesto?-

-no hay razón de ser grosero con usted-

Era verdad, no le ha hecho nada para que fuera malo con ella o un sujeto grosero con ella, lo que podía hacer era mostrar delicadeza con ella, después de todo la invitó a su castillo y comprendería la situación que estaban.

Claro aún que siendo un recuerdo es más conviven te que palabras, pero aún, Claire confiaba mucho en Joan, después de todo la relación con Claire con su hermana claudia era muy buena, aún que el cuando se trataba de Esperanza era muy complicado.

Tal vez era por eso, ya que su amiga española y su amigo hondureño tenían formas no tan amigables con todos, en caso de la primera por si fobia, mientras el segundo por qué solamente confiaba en Joan en estos momentos y la muerte de su hermana lo dejo algo trastornado, aún que ambos lo estaban, Joan era bueno ocultando sus verdades sentimientos.

-por la manera que actuaban tus amigos conmigo, pensé quesería igual a ellos, además las únicas veces que hemos hablado han sido charlas muy cortas o por qué estabas con tu hermana presente-

Bingo acaba de dar justo en el blanco, lo que había sentido y pensado lo refirió ella.

-lo siento, no quise ser tan grosera-

-está bien Claire, como le dije a Mía, no tuvo ninguna culpa de lo que sucedió con Claudia, aún que si hubieras dicho eso, Ramón se hubiera enfadado-

-lo sé…pero…dime…¿qué quieres hacer entonces?-dijo ella mientras miraba con duda al castaño quien sonreiria.

Bingo de nuevo, era momento de hacer su movimiento, el castaño había sacado de su saco una especie de documento.

-propongo un trato-dijo dejado lo en la mesa mientras Claire leía-menos mal que se leer y escribir en ingles, no crees-

La inglesa no dijo nada pero el texto estaba en inglés.

La chica duró unos minutos para leerlo todo y ella colocó el papel en la mesa.

-suena…algo extraño-dijo ella sonriendo con pena.

-lo sé, pero a este paso caeremos en una guerra, tal parece que algunos funcionarios americanos tienen planeado atacar Medio Oriente y los países hispanos americanos y Brasil, para finalizar y extinguir el islam con la hispanidad de una vez por todas, destruir aún España y Arabia Saudita para quedarse con los recursos de los países-

-lo entiendo, pero Estados Unidos es uno de los aliados más cercanos a Inglaterra, además de todo esto plasmado en este contrato, simplemente no puedo aceptar una propuesta que pida que en una posible guerra entre naciones y con Estados Unidos presente, mantener neutral a Inglaterra, ellos acudirán a nuestra ayuda cuando estén en problemas-

El castaño maldijo en voz baja al escuchar eso, la inglesa tenía razón, además de que después de la guerra talento Ferox, los anglosajones se unieron bastante al igual que los latinos e ibéricos, sabía que España tendría ayuda de Portugal, pero no era suficiente.

En caso de hispano América junto con Brasil creando la unión latino americana, aún así no eran lo suficiente para neutralizar a las fuerzas anglosajones, aparte de que Medio Oriente tenía una gran restricción de uso de talentos.

En eso Joan utilizaría su haz bajo la manga el joven se levanto para caminar hacia Claire, ponerse de rodillas y tomar sus manos, la inglesa estaba extrañada por este acto, la maid al ver eso tomo el teléfono pero la chica la detuvo haciendo una seña, la maid asistió peor no le quitó la mirada a Joan en ningún momento.

-casémonos entonces-el mexicano le dijo.

La inglesa al escuchar eso quedó boquiabierta, lo único que paso con su cara es que se puso colorada de inmediato.

Bueno, un chico de la nada le pidió matrimonio estando de rodillas y tomando sus manos, ¿que clase de chica no se sentiría así?.

-u…un momento, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?-

-que quiero tener una familia contigo aquí en Gran Bretaña-dijo a secas el joven siendo consiente de lo que hacía.

-si, pero, ¿por qué?-

-como dijiste antes, tú eres como Isabel I, yo soy como Felipe II, dos enemigos que lucharon entre ellos, en ese caso, que tal si en este mundo de la actualidad, para evitar un conflicto más allá de lo que es el caos, hacemos juntos La paz de esta manera-

La inglesa se quedo callada por unos segundos, sabía que era una propuesta que ella no se negaría, su hermana le contó que ella de todas sus amigas era la que más ganas tenía de casarse, además era convicente.

Además con un matrimonio con una Eight head implicaba cosas como la alianza entre dos naciones si es que ambos son de diferentes nacionalidades, en este caso Inglaterra pasaría a ser aliado de México y también Estados Unidos, peor en una guerra Inglaterra ayudaría a México y no Estados Unidos por la unión de ambos.

Además era la única forma, si hablaba de este tipo de temas legales, aún que fiera jugar sucio necesitaba hacerlo para salvar a su nación y a las demás que estaban en peligro.

Lo que se vio antes, Claire estaba super interesada cuando se trataba de matrimonios a pesar de ser una chica adolescente de la misma edad que Esperanza y al igual que las demás Eight heads, bueno no todas ya que algunas tenían su misma edad o eran más jóvenes que él o ella.

De las que si estaba perfectamente considerando en pedirle la mano era a Mía y Esperanza, pero ninguna de las dos ayudaría de alguna manera aunque se case con alguna de las dos chicas, el por qué era sencillo.

En caso de Esperanza era lógico, ya que España y México en una posible guerra ambas naciones se ayudarían entre ellas, además su amiga de la infancia no era una Eight head.

Por lado de Mia ella siendo una Eight head la pondrían como neutral a ambos, y ninguno podría ayudar o traicionar a su país para apoyar a otro bando, por lo que descartó esta idea.

Le convencía Magdalena, Alemania es un país muy poderoso (la primera y segunda Guerra Mundial jamás existieron en este mundo), aparte la relaciones entre México y los germanos era muy buena, así que consideraba esa idea, además de que Ramón le diría que la peli roja estaba totalmente atraída hacia el.

Sin embargo Tamara era otro caso, no quería dormir con un ojo cerrado para evitar ser asesinado por la rusa en apenas su primer día juntos como matrimonio.

Francine…olvídalo, sabía que aún que no tenían nada de parentesco sanguíneo, sabía que la francesa la engañaría con alguna chica de algún lugar, pero eso sí, no sabía se quitarle lo lesbiana con el poder de su ve**a.

Peipei, Mahakali y So-Yeon, son casos perdidos ya que jamás ha hablado con ellas además tienen malas impresión y vista del castaño o con lo del juicio, aparte con lo que mostró en noticias sería mucho peor.

Por eso necesitaba que fuera Claire, era la única aparte de Magdalena pero no podía perder tiempo para dirigirse a Alemania de inmediato y hablar con ella de este tema, además se quería tomar enserio esto del matrimonio.

Sabía que la respuesta llegaria en un momento.

-yo…pues…la verdad…es que…yo…-

El castaño la jalaría para que evitara una bala que se dirigió hacia la chica y ambos terminaron en el suelo y con la mesa totalmente destrozada por el disparo, el castaño miro hacia lo que quedaba de la mesa y negaría.

-¡mi señora!-la maid dijo preocupada.

-llama a todos los guardias reales, diles que vengan para acá, estaré bajo la protección del joven Fabregas mientras tanto-la inglesa dijo.

La maid asistió y ella tomó su celular, el castaño levanto a la rubia de donde estaba y ella lo guiaba, después de todo era lo más obvio de esta situación actual, además de que el castaño no conocía el castillo para nada.

-¿estás segura de que no habrá asesinos esperándonos en la salida de emergencia?-

-quien dijo que iría a la salida de emergencia-dijo la inglesa llevándola hacia la librería y ella señaló a un estante de libros-ayúdame con esto-

El castaño y la rubia empujaron el estante y detrás de este como si fuera pasadizo secreto habría armas de fuego con municiones.

-creo que debí haber considerado lo del matrimonio-dijo algo sorprendido por la cantidad de armas mientras tomaba una AUG con mira y una revolver con granadas de fragmentación.

-tranquilo, si te hubieras casado conmigo te protegería, por cierto sobre él te,a, te daré una respuesta después de esto-dijo mientras tomaba nada más que un par de granadas y ningún arma de fuego como Joan.

-espero que sea un si-

Ahora sabía que no estaba en un lío, debía cuidarla ante sus enemigos, además podría obtener información importante de ellos, ya que al parecer no tenían ninguna idea de su habilidad de leer los recuerdos, por lo que eso es ventaja.

Sobre sus nuevas habilidades y tal parecía que no conocía todas las aplicaría en este campo de batalla contra sus enemigos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE VOTAR.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: las cosas empezaron peores atacando ahora a Inglaterra, el poder que obtuvo de su Maldicion toda vía no se ha revelado por completo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 15 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: me inspiré en el juego sombras de Mordor, juego de los señor de los anillos y el protagonista tiene ese poder, de ahí me inspire, el nombre de la película se me olvidó el nombre de ella, pero están en la sección de thriller y es alemana, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 15 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	16. La caída del castillo y la alianza

**Hola aquí el redentor 777, les traigo un inicio de este fanfic con noticias.**

**Bueno resulta que como ya saben, hice una encuesta de próximo anime hacer el fanfic, resulta que hubo un triple empate entre estos dos animes y un video juego..**

**Encuentra y votos.**

**Shokugeki no soma 0 votos.**

**Infinite stratos 1 voto.**

**Senran kagura 2 votos.**

**Si ya votaste ignorarlo si no, dame tu voto en el review o en el poll o encuesta.**

**Sigamos el capítulo.**

* * *

Siguiendo con el momento de Inglaterra, los dos jóvenes talentos traían sus armas en manos, además de que ahora teniendo la confianza de Claire, la inglesa indicaba los lugares cerrados y abiertos del castillo.

Para el colmo unos guardas reales ingleses les informaron a ambos que el lugar estaba siendo rodeados por sujetos que no han sido identificados aún al tener sus rostros cubiertos, la chica miro al castaño quien asistió.

Ya le había mostrado de quién fue plan todo esto y el porque, además de que se enfrentaría a nuevas amenazas más adelantes, aparte de que si no paraban esto causarían un desastre, aún que si de algo tenía conocimiento, era que Joan era bueno para las luchas de lugares cerrados y no tanto de espacios abiertos al ser un usuario sables y de combate a corta distancia.

Sin embargo con el uso de sus nuevas habilidades que aún desconocía podría aprovecharlas y utilizarlas en contra de sus oponentes, pero por él momentos quería analizar el lugar y planear rutas de ataques, escapes y de asalto para neutralizar a las fuerzas enemigas, sin embargo esto conllevaba tiempo ya que era un lugar desconocido y no logró anotar todos los detalles en su pequeño blog de notas, aparte de que el joven nada más se enfocó en el exterior y no en el interior del castillo.

Aunque con Claire a su lado le daba una mejor idea del lugar ya que ella si conocía el lugar, aún que no sabía si fuera com la palma de su mano, Joan tenía la fe en la joven a pesar de la poca confianza que se tenían anteriormente, pero ahora sabía que eso cambió.

Los dos junto a guardias reales se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, de echo se podía ver cómo estaban tratando de abrirla como si se tratara de grandes empujones y a la fuerza, había varios muebles bloqueando la entrada principal, haciendo que fuese más difícil para ellos tratar de abrir la puerta.

-¡preparen sus armas y jalen el gatillo una vez que vean a lo que se mueva!-uno de los guardias dijo y los soldados cargaron sus armas para estar listos.

**Epic music world ("Where is your god now").**

Los soldados no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a disparar hacia el lugar de inmediato mientras fusilaban a los que trataban de entrar, Joan puso atención hacia las ventanas que estaban a los lados y se dio cuenta que varios trataban de entrar, de echo el mexicano les daba en la cabeza a pesar de que traía un sub fusil de asalto, Claire también disparo hacia las otras ventanas del lugar.

En eso uno de los soldados miro hacia ambos jóvenes y con una voz molesta les gritaría.

-¡ustedes dos valla se de que, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!-

Los jóvenes asistieron y se dirigieron hacia otro lugar del castillo.

-no creo que sea muy bueno que pelees con ese vestido-Joan le dijo al notar la falda larga de la chica quien se detuvo y ella rasgo un poco el vestido para que sus piernas estuvieran con más libertad de movimiento.

-me costó 500£-dijo ella mientras seguía caminando.

-no creas que te lo voy a pagar, el peso mexicano está muy devaluado y me dejarías pobre con ello-dijo mientras avanzaba con la chica.

De las puertas empezaron a salir mercenarios y terroristas con espadas y se dirigieron a ambos muchachos, Joan guardó su arma de fuego y sacó su espada para de inmediato cortar las espadas de los sujetos con una técnica que aprendió de rompe sables.

De inmediato a acabó con un corte fino el el cuello a ambos sujetos quienes calleron al suelo tratando de tapar la herida y evitar desangro.

Claire de inmediato les quitó su sufrimiento ambos sujetos con disparos limpios ala cabeza, Joan sacó su arma disparo atrás de Claire ya que trataron de atacarla de manera sigilosa, pero tal parecía que la inglesa se dio cuenta de que la iban atacar ya que ella ya había apuntado atrás hace momentos atrás y ambos acabaron con los sigilosos.

-cada vez se pone peor, están tomando el castillo entero-

-security protocol 1,3,2,5,5, protect the castle-Claire al decir esas palabras desde afuera se veía como tropas seguían apareciendo y también invadiendo el castillo.

En eso desde las esquinas y el techo de la gran estructura inglesa aparecieron unas torretas de seguiridad como la de la antigua misión de Joan, Ramón y yukio.

Las torretas al identificar a los intrusos empezarían a disparar en contra de ellos quienes al ver las torretas empezaron a disparar hacia ellas, pero parecía ser que poco le hacían las balas las de las personas, solo serán señuelos que caían al suelo.

-pudiste haber echo eso desde un principio-dijo o aplicándole una sleeper a uno de los sujetos mientras sacaba una navaja y apuñalaba al hombre para acabarle.

-si lo hacia de esa forma hubieran detenido su ataque-la inglés a respondió enseguida mientras disparaba al techo ya que de ahí estaban entrando los sujetos quienes hicieron una grieta en la zona para entrar con facilidad.

Los dos vieron que las tortas estaban haciendo muy bien su trabajo, de echo la inglesa le dijo que lo siguiera ya que aún tenían un trayecto largo que seguir.

Los jóvenes talentos acabaron con intruso que querían atacarles sin embargo no era ninguna tarea difícil de la que se pudieran encargar ambos chicos, en eso Joan vio que ya no tenía municiones y que solo le quedaba de su pistola, pero decidió guardarla por si acaso.

-¿cuánto falta para el camino?-

-aún nos falta bajar cuatro pisos más para llegar a la salida de emergencia-

-¡mierda a esta paso no saldremos ilesos de esto!-el joven dijo molesto.

"Que tal si los ponemos en contra"la voz espectral de su cabeza le dijo así mismo.

'¿Como piensas ponerlos en contra?'

"Usa tu mano"el espectro le dijo y el joven miro su Palma que tenía una pequeña llama blanca muy diminuta teniendo que poner atención para poderla apreciar bien.

"Estira tu mano hacia uno de ellos, como si estuvieras mandándole ímpetu a alguien"

El chico miro por segunda vez su mano y sin decisión clara no tuvo de otra más que utilizar su habilidad al hacer lo que dijo el espectro al mirar a un soldado y hacerle una seña a Claire de que no hiciera nada hizo su acción.

Su mano brillo en ese momento y el sujeto empezó a gritar como loco como si estuviera aterrado y su cabeza emanaba un fuego del mismo color que tenía en su mano, además el cuerpo de Joan se transparentaba como su espectro.

Claire al ver a Joan se quedó boquiabierta, durante las clasificatorias y examinaciones de talentos y habilidades jamás vio estas habilidades de Joan, ¿Qué diablos era en realidad?.

En eso el sujeto dejo de gritar y los ojos del sujeto cambiaron de un color azul celeste, pero Claire no lo notaba, solamente Joan, en eso Joan se pararía en frente de ese sujeto y la inglesa apuntó hacia el sujeto con desconfianza pero en eso ella notó que no le hacía nada.

-pelea para nosotros-el mexicano ordenó y su mano brillo en ese tono espectral y los ojos del sujeto esta vez brillaron hasta que la chica si lo pudiera notar.

En eso entraron dos sujetos y a uno de ellos le empezó a disparar hasta matarlo.

-¡what are you dartggt!-el sujeto no pudo terminar su frase ya que Joan lo empezó a controlar de inmediato como lo hizo con el otro sujeto.

"Cuánto tiempo pueden durar bajo mi control y a cuantos puedo dominar"

En ese momento ya controlado completamente el último sujeto, Claire se acercó a Joan quien luego de eso miro la mano del chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pueden estar bajo tu control?-ella hizo la pregunta al muchacho que le hizo a su espectro anteriormente, pero esta vez ya se la habían contestado.

-el tiempo que yo quiera-dijo Joan calmado.

La inglesa vio a ambos sujeto y ella asistió.

-vallan a adelante-el joven castaño ordenó haciendo que los dos sujetos caminarán hacia adelante con sus armas apuntando al frente,

En eso cuando entraban los soldado algunos eran asesinados y el que quedaba en pie Joan lo controlaba de inmediato, así fue la trayectoria ya que el joven sabía que los ocuparía.

El castaño se dio cuenta de algo al respirara, si efectivamente su olfato no le engañaba, perol aún así no era un perro, pero aún así entreno su olfato para que de esa forma pudiera detectar algún tipo de peligro o afección, sin duda alguna, el lugar olía a quemado.

-hay que salir de aquí, no quiero morir como un pedazo de carne al pastor-dijo el castaño al saber que estos bastardos habían incendiado el castillo.

Joan en ese momento activo su ímpetu rojizo para estar en guardia, el joven ayudando a los controlados logró en acabar a los sujetos, el mexicano estaba haciendo una masacre de enemigos en ese momento y controlando a los enemigos mientras lo hacía.

-ya casi llegamos falta un escalón-dijo el mexicano, en ese momento sintió algo acercarse una fuerte presencia, el castaño se detuvo unos momentos pero decidió ignorarla, su prioridad era proteger y sacar a Claire de este lugar.

**Fin del sountrack.**

En eso el castaño lograría llegar al primer piso que era donde estaba la ruta de escape, ahora Joan había logrado controlar a diez rebeldes quienes los acompañaban como si de guarda espaldas se trataran.

-valla se ustedes, tengo algo que resolver-dijo el castaño y la inglesa se detuvo sorprendida pero ala vez confundida.

-¡si lo haces te asfixiaras con el humo del lugar!-dijo la chica.

-estaré bien, dudas de mis capacidades-dijo el chico mientras miraba alado opuesto de la inglesa mientras miraba a la oscuridad.

La inglesa no le quedó más de otra más que asistir de echo el joven tenía razón aquí, no podía negarle cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas tenía que aceptarlo de una u otra forma.

-entendido, la salida está todo derecho, en la cocina, te diriges hacia la salida del sótano, ahí veras tres puertas, la izquierda es la que te llevará ala salida, las otras dos son trampas-

-entendido, grabado totalmente, ustedes acompáñenla y protéjala de cualquier amenaza-dijo el joven mientras Claire se dirigía hacia la salida con los controlados.

El chico había esperado unos segundo para saber de quién se trataba sin embargo el sujeto hizo acto de presencia, no sólo por los pasó si no que lo vio claramente.

Era un sujeto de piel pálida ojos con mirada cansada ya que los párpados tenía ojeras muy marcadas y oscuras, estaba rapado y tenía una cortada profunda en la mejilla hasta la boca, traía una especie de garrote con espinas alrededor.

-valla valla, quien hubiera pensado que los ingleses contactarían a un mexicano para proteger a la Eight head de la Gran Bretaña-

-te conozco, eres cosaco de Kazajistán-dijo el mexicano al saber de este sujeto-no te mataré ya que necesitaré información importante y privada de ti-

-no hablaré ni revelaré nada a ti-dijo apuntando con su garrote.

**Gears of war 2-Major Boss fight.**

En ese momento el sujeto activo su ímpetu color verde al ser de zona ortodoxa y turquíca como los rusos y búlgaros, el castaño elevaría su ímpetu roja hispana para prepararse a luchar en contra de su enemigo.

El sujeto golpeó el suelo creando una onda de choque que al impactar con Joan el se vio afectado y también dañado por el ataque, pero más que nada quedó aturdido.

-¡por el gran Adam!-dijo mientras se ponía al frente de Joan y atacaba con su garrote.

El joven salió de su aturdimiento y con su espada bloqueo y de inmediato Joan dio un buen corte en el tórax de su enemigo quien retrocedió tras recibir el corte del mexicano, el hombre atacó tres veces y Joan las bloquearía de inmediato cono si manejara un estoque con su espada y con gran velocidad atinó a las rodillas de su oponente con la punta de su sable.

El sujeto gruñendo bastante molesto e indignado al ver que no le ha atacado, ya que no le había conectado un golpe al joven retrocedió y Cosaco con su garrote hizo que se elevara el suelo como si se tratara de una plataforma.

-¡no escaparás!-dijo lanzando unas bolas de ímpetu hacia el mexicano quien de inmediato las evitaría, al impactar estas cerrarían un gran estallido, de echo eso causó que el lugar donde estaban se prendiera en llamas.

'Vamos, como lo puedo bajar de ahí, mi pistola no le hará daño…¡perfecto!'pensó el joven al recordar una de sus nuevas habilidades.

En eso el líder terrorista de estar operación lanzó una gran onda de energía hacia el mexicano.

-¡aún que la evítes tiene un gran alcance de onda, no la podrás evitar saltando o corriendo!-dijo el sujeto, Joan al ver que ya estaba apunto de impactar el joven sacó su arco y apuntó hacia el sujeto-¡ahahahaha, es una broma, un disparo de arco no me hará efecto!-

-¡no lo saque por eso, lo hizo e por esto!-el joven le gritaría mientras sus ojos veían un cambio de etorno-¡golpe letal de sombras!-

Inmediatamente el joven apareció en frente de cosacos encajando su sable en el costado derecho para atinarle al hígado siendo un órgano donde el daño era crítico, el sujeto solamente pudo gruñir de una manera algo ahogada al sentir el dolor y también el saber que lo habían tomado totalmente desprevenido.

El hombre uso su garrote para apartarlo y Joan desencajó su sable para evitar los golpes de su oponente mientras saltaba y se agachaba.

-¡maldito niño!-el terrorista bajo saltando al suelo de la mansión y Joan le seguiría.

Cosaco se tocó la zona afectada y vio su sangre salir de la zona afectada por el arma de Joan, el hombre dio un gruñido ruidoso al joven mirándole con gran odio.

-¡te mataré!-exclamó el sujeto ya con mucha molestia dentro de su cuerpo y elevando cada vez más su ímpetu para obtener más energía.

-no era lo que tratabas de hacer hace momentos atrás-

En eso el hombre atacó al mexicano con más fuerza cosa al Joan evitaba de inmediato, en eso el joven tomo un mueble y lo estampo a la cabeza de su oponente quien retrocedió ya que unas pocas piezas le caerían al ojo.

Joan aprovechó ese momento aferrandose a la espalda del sujeto y encajo su navaja, el sujeto gritaría mientras sentía el dolor y él se dirigió hacia una pared a toda velocidad para estamparlo en contra de esta, Joan salto para evitar el daño y el sujeto hizo que atravesará la pared de inmediato, causándose más daño.

Joan se levantó al ver que ya lo había perdido de vista,muero el joven utilizó su habilidad de visión de rayos x mirando a través de las padres, el joven miro a todos lados sin ver al sujeto detrás de ellas, en eso noto la silueta del sujeto quien se aproximaba al joven a toda velocidad y sin ningún freno de mano.

Joan de inmediato puso se sable hacia adelante apuntando hacia el con la punta, en eso el sujeto atravesó la pared de donde estaba y corrió hacia Joan quien estaba solo a unos pocos metros de distancia, el sujeto al no medir las consecuencias solo hizo que se volviera karma ya que se atravesó así mismo.

'Tiene la sangre hasta el cerebro, no está midiendo las consecuencias que sus acciones le podrían llevar'el castaño pensó al ver que la tenía fácil por ese mérito y errores que estaba cometiendo su oponente.

De inmediato el cosaco se desencajó del sable mirando a Joan, el hombre vomito sangre mientras se arrodillaba un poco y se retorcía también, el sujeto miro el líquido rojo y lo toco un poco dándose cuenta de lo que le sucedería más adelante si no se ponía en guardia bien.

-¡no vas a ganar escúchame!-dijo mientras golpeaba al castaño en el rostro con su garrote haciendo que cayera al suelo acostado bocarriba, el joven había soltado unas gotas de sangre por el golpe, Joan vio que le iban a rematar con el siguiente golpe pero uso su espada para bloquear el ataque y cruzado su navaja para poner más resistencia-¡no voy a dejar que los hispano hablantes interfieran en nuestros planes, me oyes!-

El joven solamente se limitaba a bloquear los ataques de su oponente, pero el problema era que los impactos eran tan pesados que cada golpe que daba su oponente se hundía cada vez más al suelo y también hacía que perdiera fuerzas de resistir, pero aún así era un buen momento para escuchar algo de lo que pudiera decir este sujeto.

-¡crearemos esta guerra y la ganaremos, nadie de ustedes la va a detener, asesinaremos, violaremos a esas malditas Eight heads para colocar a las nuestras en el poder, de esa manera poder controlarlo todo!-

El castaño frunció el ceño al escuchar la basura que venía de la boca de ese sujeto, ahora entendía por qué le querían hacer esas cosas a Mia y Asuka, sin embargo tomar a Claire como un objeto de punto de misión o una especie de fortuna no podía dejarlo ir.

-¡de esa forma los débiles morirán, así dominaremos el mundo, un planeta sin diferentes razas o etnias, un planeta donde solo exista los anglosajón!-

-¡si lo haces así tu gente morirá!-le dijo el mexicano al sentir que el suelo ya estaba apunto de por romperse por el poder.

-¡a mi no me importa mi gente!-dijo mientras daba un golpe recargado con su ímpetu y haciendo que el joven guerrero se hundiera en el suelo pero sin dejar de cubrirse y el lunático siguió atacándole en su posición-me dijeron que una vez que acabe con esta Eight head y tome la virginidad de esa puta, obtendré mi nacionalidad oficial de americano-

El castaño no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo esto por una maldita nacionalidad, no tenía para nada en su corazón o mente algo que los hispanos hablantes amaban, ¡patriotismo!.

-¡Gente como tú no debe vivir!-se levanto de los escombro evitando el segundo golpe.

El sujeto al estampar el garrote al suelo se atoraría en la madera y concreto del piso, el hombre trató de sacar el arma del lugar y Joan de inmediato corto una de las manos de el hombre quien gritaría de dolor y para horror.

El sujeto totalmente impresionado se mudaría de su extremidad faltante, le había cortado desde el ante brazo y no solamente eso, estaba desarmado.

-¡no creas que me has derrotado por el simple echo de haberme quitado mi garrote!-dijo molesto cosaco mientras usaba su ímpetu para cerrar su herida.

-pues muéstrame lo que te queda-dijo Joan serio mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

En eso su enemigo atacó al castaño con una gran bola verde de ímpetu, esta cerraría cada vez más y el espacio del lugar hizo que tuviera contacto con ella, el castaño al notar eso simplemente se tensó, retrocedió un poco pero se dio cuenta que si caminaba unos cinco pasos más atrás se quemaría con las llamas que cerraba el lugar de la batalla.

-¡muerete!-dijo lanzándola hacia la dirección del mexicano.

El joven guardó su espada y navaja, de inmediato puso ímpetu en las palmas de las manos para evitar quemarse, en eso el joven sintió como la bola lo empujaba.

-¡jajajaja, eso te pasara por confiado, no lograras detenerla!-

El sujeto dijo mientras este intentaba sacar su garrote del suelo, sin embargo Joan siento un debilitamiento en este, de echo empezó a empujar la bola para poderla dominar, el joven empezó a insertar en el núcleo de esta bola ímpetu suyo, haciendo que de un color verde empezará a cambiar de rojo de manera instantánea.

Cuando el sujeto sacó su garrote vio aterrado esta hazaña.

-¡toma te lo regreso!-dijo mientras corría hacia el hombre y le daba una patada a la bola a su dirección, sin embargo el cosaco de inmediato se lanzó hacia una habitación para evitar la explosión que se causaría.

Del otro lado de esa pared había un pelotón grande que de inmediato fueron hechos cenizas y desaparecieron con el poder de su ímpetu.

En eso Joan camino hacia la habitación para buscar al terrorista, al fijarse no encontró rastro de él, de echo, al mirar vio que no había rastro alguno, pero Joan suspiraría al ver algo en el suelo, de inmediato se movería a un lado haciendo que el cosaco cayera en el suelo.

-tal ves tu ímpetu sea débil y lo pudiste esconder, pero dejaste rastros y estos goteaban-dijo joan al hl ve quien estaba boca abajo, el castaño no lo dejo levantar ya que encajó su sable en el brazo derecho el sujeto quién gritó de dolor-es hora del interrogatorio-

-no voy a hablar de ninguna manera-dijo en voz baja el sujeto.

-¡No te resistas!-Joan colocó su mano de la misma manera de como lo hizo con Adam entrando a los recuerdos del sujeto.

**Fin del sountrack.**

En una imagen completamente oscura no se podía apreciar nada pero en eso la soma genes se volvían cada vez más claras y concisas, Joan decidió mejorar cada vez más la imagen de la mente, sin embargo cargaba con estrés.

'Si no me apresuro moriré quemado'

"Tranquilo, no te pasara nada, he detenido el tiempo"su espectro le dijo ayudándole a mostrar la imagen y Joan estaba algo sorprendido por lo último dicho.

**Flash back.**

Joan y su espectro miraban el flash back como estilo Harry Poter estando presente en el lugar pero nadie lo veía al ser un recuerdo, el joven decidió escuchar la charla por suerte entendía el inglés que hablaban estos sujetos.

-we gonna make a move to the castle the next week, I've heard that the eight head Claire is always in a poorly protection-(me da hueva poner la traducción en español, menos mal que algunos sí sabemos ese idioma)

-ok, so, if we kill the lady first, how about the elite guards, I don't think that the elite forces is gonna get back about this-

-I make a better counter in this part, we have snipers in the place around, they gonna execute them-

Joan ahora entendía por qué casi mataban a Claire con un disparo de franco tirador en el castillo, eso significa que aún seguían afuera esos sujetos.

-ok then, what about of the civilians-

En eso miro la sonrisa malévola del hombre que le dio las órdenes a los sujetos, Joan al ver eso no le gustó para nada ese gesto.

-I said that no body is gonna survive this-

**Fin del flash back.**

Joan quitó su mano de su lugar y quito el sable del cuerpo de cosaco y luego encajo su sable en la cabeza de este en su misma posición acabando con el enemigo una vez que obtuvo la información, esto era el colmo, no sólo querían matar a Claire, también a los que carón a la raza anglosajona en el mundo, los ingleses, lo peor de todo eran indefensos ciudadanos.

**Advent children – The Chase of Highway [HQ].**

El joven vio como ahora las piezas del techo del castillo empezaban a caer, el joven empeore dio una corrida con lo que más le permitían sus piernas, el joven saltaba los escombros ya en el suelo y giraba en el suelo para evitar que las partes del techo cayeran encima suyo.

El castaño vio como unos cuantos terroristas ayudaban a un compañero suyo quien estaba siendo quemado por las llamas, el castaño sacó su pistola y les dispararía a los cuatro en la cabeza de inmediato haciendo que cayeran muertos.

El joven se agachó a un cadaver dando un gran suspiro y dio gracias a dios al encontrarse municiones del arma AUG que traía el joven en sus manos, de inmediato salió corriendo del lugar una vez con las municiones en la mano y guardadas en una bolsa.

El castaño de inmediato recargo su arma y correría otra vez, en eso vio un obstáculo con fuego y de inmediato dio un gran salto, el joven se impulsaría con su ímpetu para evitar las quemaduras, cuando toco el suelo dio un giro en este para seguir corriendo.

Cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo el castaño sacó su navaja apuñalando en el cuello a uno de los infiltrados y a los otros dos acompañantes los fusilaría, el castaño sacó su navaja de la zona del muerto y con las llamas limpiaría la sangre que en su navaja y manos tenían.

El joven vio el sótano que la chica había señalado, el joven vio que había tanques de boiler, gas y pospuesto la cereza del pastel, gasolina, el joven empezó primera con abrir los tanques de gas y esparciéndolos por el sótano, luego de eso lanzó gasolina en el lugar como un loco evitando mojarse de ella para no volverse como el dos caras de Batman.

El castaño cálculo unos dos minutos de corrida para llegar antes de que estallara este lugar, el joven se apresuraría de inmediato, al escuchar que llegarían terroristas, el chico siguió el trayecto por un minutos y medio y recordando lo del lado derecho también, sin e,barro puso un par de claymores que sin duda espantaría y dejaría sin pies a sus enemigos que pasen por el lugar, el castaño una vez colocó la cosa en el lugar y sigue su camino en menos de unos segundos se topó en una especie de mini granja, por curiosidad se metería y al dar un rápido vistazo con su visión de rayos x vio un caballo de piel azabache, no sólo eso un par de documentos que le lamo la atención, el joven tomaría los papeles.

El joven puso la montañera en el caballo y empezó a domarlo para salir del lugar con mayor velocidad y el joven sabía que el caballo no tenía la culpa de morir encerrado ahí así que se lo llevaría de una vez para salvarlo.

El joven miraria el primer papel que había recogido.

**Para Claire Rodwell.**

**De la reina de Inglaterra.**

**Declaró a la señorita Claire Rodwell como heredera única de esta propiedad, sus derechos y mandatos son unánimes, si quiere realizar alguna remodelación o algún tipo de sistema de seguridad, avisar alas autoridades y a los guardias de élite, le deseo una buena vida ala futura reina arturia predagon quien ha regresado a salvar al pueblo inglés.**

'Me lo debía esperara'pensó el castaño mientras salía del lugar.

Una gran explosión se produjo en el castillo con todos los enemigos adentro del lugar, el caballo evitó el fuego de esa explosión y los dos salieron ilesos del lugar al exterior.

El joven llegó al frente y vio a sus esclavizados y a Claire batallando contra los franco tiradores, el castaño uso su visión de rayos x y con su AUG atinó a varios de ellos, el joven de inmediato estiró su brazo para tomar a Claire y llevarse.

-¡Joan saliste con vida!-

-jamás le hago una promesa a una chica si sé que no la voy a cumplir, por eso te dije que lo lograría-dijo mientras le disparaba a los Franco tiradores'rayos donde andas, por qué tardas tanto, se supone que deberías estar aqui'

El castaño pensó mientras seguía disparándole a los francotiradores y Claire se sobre IS en el joven para no caerse, de echo solo un par de balas rozaban en ellos peor no lograban atinarle.

En eso sintieron un viento agradable y un sonido bastante recio, al voltear arriba vieron un helicóptero y Joan recibió una llamada a su celular.

-atiende la llamada claire-la inglesa asistió mientras ponía en la línea la llamada y en alta voz-¡tardaste mucho!-

-lo siento pero tuve unos pendientes ahí atrás-la voz del celular y el que piloteaba el helicóptero era de Ramón-alguna orden-

-¡bombardea el maldito bosque!-

El joven hondureño asistio ala orden y empezó a disparar hacia los árboles y pinos donde varios gritos se escucharían y Joan miro que estos empezaron retirarse del lugar.

El castaño se extrañó al ver esto, se supone que estos sujetos peleaban hasta morirse y estaban huyendo de ellos.

-será mejor que salgan de aquí, están planeando destruir este lugar con una bomba-

-genial, esto se fue ala mierda-dijo en voz baja el castaño.

En eso Ramón se posicionó delante de ellos, con todo y el caballo subieron al transporte.

-¡baja esa cosa de aquí!-

-no voy a dejar un caballo en este lugar, mucho menos después de escuchar lo que dijiste-

El hondureño se quejó y solamente levito ya que no podía quejarse mas, aparte quedaban unos minutos para que el misil fuera lanzado.

El mexicano miraría desde su posición y vio que el misil ya venía desde donde estaban

-¡estos sujetos están locos-

El castaño dijo al notar eso último, pero en so Claire bajando del caballo miraría hacia el misil, Joan también hizo lo mismo pero tomando al animal ya que las puertas seguían abiertas.

-muy bien, en ese caso tendre que hacerlo-la chica dijo mientras desenfundaba el sable legendario excalibur-¡manifiestame tu poder!-

En eso la joven cambio a su firma de reina arturia, mientras apuntaba con su sable hacia el misil que se seguía aproximándose al lugar.

-long breaker-la chica lanzó una especie de anillo que toco el misil y este fue rodeado en una enorme esfera, en eso el misil chocaría en la esfera misma evitando una explosión mayor, Claire hizo un esfuerza para evitar la explosión-es una bomba nuclear-

Joan se sorprendió al escuchar eso, hay países con esa armas letales en el mundo, sabía que Gran Bretaña era uno de ellos, sin embargo Ramón se lo hubiera informado de que parte provenía el misil, cosa que no identificaron.

En eso Claire liberaría el ataque y se vio un ligero hongo atómico, pero no tan poderoso o radiactivo para hacer algún daño al lugar.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-lo logramos-dijo Joan guardando su sable, la inglesa perdió su transformación y caería de rodillas, aún que Joan la auxilio para llevarla a los asientos-ya termino, estas a salvo-

La inglesa le sonreiría amable mente mientras Ramón seguía manejando a un lugar más seguro, el castaño siguió mirando al exterior, lo único que veía, era el fuego y el hongo del lugar, realmente algo tan bello se extermino con esto.

Unos momentos después Ramón le obligó a Joan bajar el caballo, dejándolo en un lugar rico en pasto y agua dulce, el castaño acepto y se dirigieron a un lugar cercano al aeropuerto.

Al llegar los tres muchachos bajarían de inmediato, al parecer no tenían tiempo para disputas.

-¿Segura que te quedaras aquí?-

-por supuesto, si alguien debe defender al pueblo debo ser yo-dijo sonriendo la chica.

-Entendemos, en ese caso cuídate-dijo Joan mientras caminaba y el joven se detuvo cosa que la inglesa noto-sobre…la propuesta-

La inglesa al escuchar eso ella se recordaría, haciendo que se sonrojara, pero ella como respuesta a ello asintió un poco.

-¿que dices?-

La inglesa se quedó callada por unos segundos para sonreír, ella se acercó a Joan y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte lleno de emociones.

-tendre que rechazar la propuesta-

Joan mentalmente suspiro de decepción, sabía que sucedería esto, era algo que sabía que pasaría, pero no la podía obligar, solo hacia su deber.

-si embargo tienes mi apoyo total en esto, si necesitan ayuda yo los atenderé con mucho gusto-dijo la chica alejándose poco a poco de Joan mientras seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

El castaño vio como ella se sentaba en el helicóptero para esperar a los guardianes de élite que vinieran a recogerla del lugar, según el,a ya le habían apartado un nuevo sitio más seguro.

-hijo le amigo, te acaban de rechazar-

Joan miro al chico con el ceño fruncido, simplemente se dio media vuelta para ir al siguiente vuelo, pero esta vez los esperaba un avión.

-joven maestro Joan, joven maestro Ramón, ¿a donde quieren ir?-

-llévenos a nuestros ho-

-necesito ir a Alemania de inmediato-dijo Joan interrumpiéndolos de inmediato.

-¡Alemania, estas loco, acabas de tener una misión hace unas horas!-

-el destino de la humanidad y de muchas razas en el mundo corren en peligro, no puedo detenerme Ramón, necesito hacerlo-

El hondureño simplemente frunció el ceño y se quejó un poco mientras subía al avión.

-que empiece el vuelo por favor-

Durante el viaje Ramón no hablo nada con Joan, nisiquiera de que pasó durante la misión, de echo el joven castaño sabía que está la tendría fácilmente en sus manos, sin embargo se sentía algo mal, realmente quería casarse con Mia o con Esperanza, pero ahora no podía esperarse, debía hacer un sacrificio.

**Berlín Alemania.**

El avión había aterrizado y Joan al llegar a una enorme casa aristócrata fue bien recibido por unos guardianes reales alemanes y también lo reconocieron de inmediato.

El joven tomó asiento para esperar ala persona que buscaba, no tardó unos dos minutos y ella aparecería dándole una sonrisa encantadora al joven.

-valla milagro que vienes por acá-dijo ella y Joan educadamente le dio un beso en la mano como un saludo y ambos se sentarían, Joan jamás sería alguien irrespetuoso con ella, siempre le ha ayudado, de echo hasta le dio estudios arreglados en la futura academia de talentos alemana, cosa que no pudo aceptar ya que decidió irse a Japón.

-vengo a pedirte algo-dijo mientras se acercaba a Magdalena-mi gente corren en peligro de caer en una guerra contra Estados Unidos, necesito apoyo de Alemania, unamos fuerzas no sólo en poder militar, si no en unión de alma, cásate conmigo-

La peli roja al escuchar eso levanto un poco la mirada mientras su sonrisa se llenaba de satisfacción y luego con sus ojos verdes y de mirada madura miraba al castaño.

-he estado esperando por este momento desde el día que nos conocimos-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cara de joan-yo aceptó-

Ella se acercó más a él para besarle, el castaño regreso el beso, sabiendo que este sacrificio que hacía no sería para nada en vano.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Mensaje para RinMakoto y para los yucatecos.**

**espero que todo esté bien alla en el estado de Yucatán, he visto la noticias y al parecer nuestros estados están teniendo las mismas complicaciones, espero que todo esté bien en tu localidad, que tanto tu familia, tu pueblo y tú estén bien, ¡animos y un gran saludo a todos los yucatecos! tienen un hermoso paraíso en ese estado.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el apoyo e intervención de países hicieron lo suyo e n la primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial por eso es mejor estar bien apoyados que solos y aparte el ejército americano es el más poderoso tanto en este fic como en la vida real, lo asesinos han fallado, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 16 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:gracias, alianza ahora con los alemanes, ahora que los americanos están tratando de hacer lo posible de echarle la culpa a los hispanos hablantes y a los islamicos, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 16 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	17. El nuevo Imperio

**hola a todos aqui El Redentor 777 capitulo 17, este dia les traigo el capitulo nuevo y ademas Feliz Dia de las Madres.**

**bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Estambul (antiguamente Constantinopla) Turquía.**

**(Payitaht Abdülhamid – Mehter Marsi (Ceddin Deden))**

En el lugar se podía ver a varios medió orientales de diferentes países y etnias, casos como los árabes del norte de África, los persas y los otomanos, reunidos después de tanto tiempo y después de que dejaran de ser un imperio algunos de ellos.

Mustafá ahí se encontraba incluido pero el más importante era un hombre de edad de casi cuarenta años, el hombre vestía con trajes elegantes y un turbante con un diamante, tenía la piel bronceada y una nariz algo alargada, también tenía unos ojos con algo de ojeras en ellas se, su característica más notable era su gruesa barba negra.

-pueblo mulsuman, pueblo islam, pueblo árabe y por supuesto hijos de Alah-dijo el hombre Kike tras comenzaba a hablar en frente del gran público-últimamente ha sucedido varios echas que han llevado a varios de nuestros hermanos a la caída y a la culpabilidad, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y de las veces que nos hemos peleado, he aprendido algo en estos últimos años que he estado presenciado esta lucha de supervivencia contra los Ferox-

La multitud con gran atención veía mientras el hombre seguía su discurso, Mustafa sonrió un poco, hace años que soñaba con un suceso como este, el porque llevaban varios años peleando el uno contra el otro era una tarea difícil que su padre ha tratado de realizar, ahora la ha cumplido, él sabía que su padre podría descansar en paz.

-cada cosa tiene su lado, en el odio se encuentra amor, en la sombra hay luz, en la tierra hay agua, en el frío hay calor, sin embargo, hay algo que nos distingue a todos nosotros como un pueblo y una raza-el hombre miraría a los presidentes y sultanes de otras partes-es que por primera vez hemos decidido hacer una tregua que nos ha llevado al proyecto más grande en la historia del pueblo elegido por el gran y único Alah-

El hombre señaló hacia el cielo y algunas personas cerraron sus ojos para decir "alabado sea el señor y que Alah era grande" los sultanes y presidentes persas, árabes e islam hicieron lo mismo que el pueblo que tenían en frente.

-hemos tratado o de ser justos con los demás, sin embargo nos han tratado y tachados como terroristas, ¡cuando uno sabe que si abrazan al terrorismo, dejan de ser mulsumanes!-dijo esto último casi gritando-sin embargo lo hacen acaba rato y diario ahora-

El hombre dijo mientras miraba a las personas en frente que se veían algo confundidas pero algunas comprendían el porque lo decían, aparte de que en ese momento se mostraron imágenes de cómo los soldados americanos en el video de la corte de Joan y Mustafá se veían como masacraban a los ministros mulsumanes y escapaban los americanos del lugar.

La gente jadeo al ver esto sin embargo los que no lo hicieron fueron por qué estaban presentes esos días que estaban juzgando a los muchachos, de echo algunos de los sultanes y presidentes tocaron el hombro y espalda del joven Mustafá para decirle perdón, cosa que el joven persa aceptaría con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ven a lo que me refiero, llevan planeando esto desde hace años, posiblemente seremos los próximos a pesar de ser aliados suyos, quien seguirá, Egipto, Arabia Saudita, Marruecos, Armenia, nuestro país o posiblemente…todo el mundo-el hombre dijo casi con una voz se mi jadeante-¡no hemos hecho nada malo, ¡Alah lo sabe!, ¡nuestro dios todo poderoso lo ve todo!, ¡nosotros somos conscientes de que sus actos son mal intencionados!, además hay grandes potencias apoyándoles y no dudarán en ponerse a su lado debido a su gran poderío naval, ¡también por nuestro sistema de política y religiones!-

Las personas sabían que Rusia se llevaba bien con los Estados Unidos y que China se llevaba bien con Rusia, entonces eso significa que si los sovieticos acuden a ayudar a los americanos los chinos se unirían así causa, tener a las tes grandes súper potencias sería el fin, ¿que harían entonces?, aún que rezaran no tendrían piedad sobre ellos.

-¡pueblo de Alah! Hemos planeado esto después de una ardua platica, como he mencionado antes, hemos decidido todos nosotros-en eso el hombre quitaría el proyector con un sable cimitarra mostrando una nueva bandera, era una gran luna dorada con un símbolo árabes en el centro más aparte una estrella de cinco picos en la parte más arriba de el símbolo.

En eso un sultán de casi cincuenta años aplaudió y en eso salieron varios soldados de diferentes partes del mundo islamico, árabes, persa y otomano quienes traían armas bastantes diferentes, estas eran armas que parecían ser ficticias y de tecnología que no existía en nuestra línea del tiempo actual.

-¡no sólo enfrentaremos a los enemigos de Alah solos!, ¡hemos decidido unir fuerzas y enfrentarlos¡ ¡ahora observen al nuevo imperio!-dijo ahora mostrando un mapa donde salen los siguientes países marcados.

Marruecos, Argelia, Libia, Egipto, Sudán, Syria, Arabia Saudita, Kuwait, Yemen, Omán, EAU (Emiratos Árabes Unidos), Jordania, Irak, Turquía, Irán, Afganistán, Pakistán y el Sáhara Occidental.

La multitud empezó a aplaudir ante lo que sus ojos veían, los soldados se mantenían firmes mientras el sultán terminaba su frase con un.

-les presento, ¡el imperio Alahnista!-

-¡Alah es grande! ¡Alah es grande! ¡Alah es grande-

Mustafá y los demás líderes también gritaban y alababan a su dios mientras el joven pensaba en que el sueño de su padre se hacía ya realidad y que ahora tenían un gran apoyo entre hermandades de pueblos unidos de Alah.

'Espero seguir tus ejemplos y ser un buen sultán padre, ¡lo lograremos!'

Toda esta noticia no aparecía en ningún país que no fueran los anteriores mencionados, por lo que esto era sumamente secreto, sin embargo Mustafá sabían que tenían otro aliado y que hablaría con el después de que terminaran todas sus revueltas.

**Fin del sountrack.**

**Mientras tanto en Alemania.**

Joan lentamente abría sus ojos, recordó que había venido al antiguo sacro imperio germano para el compromiso exitoso, de echo el castaño se había quedado a dormir y por supuesto no durmió completamente solo.

Mirando a hacia arriba solo apreciaba uña telas finas de color tinto, el joven tenía que seguir su causa pero al parecer vendría bien acompañado, esa persona que bien lo aconpañaba le hablaría de una manera algo silenciosa y calmada para no asustarle.

-lo de anoche fue magnífico Joan, debes tener mucha práctica-el joven solamente siguió mirando hacia arriba a las telas.

-es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien, ¿pero que hay de ti?-dijo el joven ya que la chica alemana era unos años mayor que el chico unos dos y un año con cuantos meses arriba.

-jamás he estado en una relación amorosa, tú eres y siempre serás el único y primero en mi corazón-el castaño cerró sus ojos al escuchar eso.

La alemana reiría un poco y se acercó al joven aún estando en la cama para luego rodearlo con sus brazos y dijera.

-mi rey-el castaño rodó sus ojos mientras sonreiría un poco.

El joven se sentaría pero aún siendo abrazado por la chica que estaban ambos desnudos, ella sin pensarlo uso sus dedos y lo pasaría en la espalda del joven y empezó ha causarle una sensación cosquillosa a Joan de echo la joven peli roja reiría ante esto, luego de eso le dio un par de besos en el cuello al muchacho.

-creo que es mejor levantarnos-dijo el castaño-

-tal vez pero aún así es muy temprano-

-no estoy acostumbrado a los horarios de Europa, apenas me voy a adaptar al de Japón-

-¿no vas a estudiar para formarte como talento aquí?-dijo la peli roja.

-confórmate con nuestro compromiso-

La chica al escuchar eso se trepó más al cuerpo del joven para empezar a chupar en el cuello del mexicano, el joven luego de darse cuenta de sus intenciones la apartó apoda mente recibiendo una ligera queja de su prometida, el de inmediato se dirigió al espejo más cercan de la habitación para verse.

-¡Magdalena!-dijo al notar la marca de los chupetes en su cuello.

La alemana simplemente reiría de manera divertida, ella también se levantaría de la cama para dirigirse a bañar, mientras acomodaba los rizos rojos de su cabello (curiosidad, ricitos de oro es un cuento alemán y Magdalena también es alemana y tiene rizos).

-Ponte algo de pomada de arnica y se te quitara luego, bueno te veo después-

La alemana se fue al baño y no le puso seguro a la puerta, bueno solo estaba él y no habría ningún problema en que sucediera otra cosa con él y su prometida.

Después de unas horas se despidió de la peli roja y le dio el aviso de que se fuera más tarde a Jerusalén ya que hablarían con ciertas personas en ese lugar con los demás, la alemana acepto y obviamente se despedirían como si fueran una pareja de casados de una manera más formal, sin embargo esta vez el Ninja lo acompañaría ya.

Sin embargo al entrar al medio de transporte vio que había algunas personas más que no conocían, por supuesto había chivos y chicas de su edades, de echo estaban separados, al parecer hacían las típicas al instales de chicos separados y chicas por separados en sus grupos.

De echo en el viaje no se pudo poner la cosa mucho peor tomó asiento aún lado de su amigo hondureño y otros dos chicos que sabía por la información que tenía antes, el joven era de Guinea Ecuatorial, Devante si no estaba equivocado (recuerden que son flash back y antes de que se conocieran bien todos) que lo más raro, pero también había otro desconocido pero que ubicaba un poco, Joan quería sentarse solo, no quería que lo molestaran ahora, así que ocultaba su cuello levantando el cuello de la camiseta que traía, pero lo malo solo le llegaría, ya que se dio cuenta que alguien más lo estaba observando.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el chico de cabello rubio al castaño.

-¿tú eres…Armando verdad?-el argentino rodaría sus ojos.

-pues claro imbecil, el problema aquí es quién eres tú, ¿por que diablos me estás observando?-dijo el chico en defensiva.

-no me importa simplemente no me hables-dijo el castaño.

-hm…creo que te ubico, eres el güero de México-el castaño suspiraría un poco mientras miraba al argentino y asistía.

-nunca pensé que fuera tan famoso-dijo el castaño.

-llegaste a ser uno de los mejores jóvenes promesas latinos en el mundo y además digamos que con lo del juicio llamaste más la atención-dijo el chico africano.

-qué extraño-dijo el castaño y se dio cuenta que algunos alrededor ya estaban mirando al castaño quien simplemente los ignoraría mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en Alemania?-preguntó el rubio.

-pues…trabajos de vil relaciones entre el pueblo germano, cosas así, necesitamos la mayor parte de los refuerzos en nuestra ayuda-dijo el castaño.

-que idiota, nosotros solos podemos contra ellos-dijo el argentino confiado.

-no estarás hablando enserio-el hondureño le dijo arqueando una ceja al ex conosureño-desde la pérdida de la mitad del territorio del país de mi amigo, el ejército americano no ha perdido ninguna sola vez (la guerra de Vietnam no existió aquí) además se sale y no se niega que los anglosajones tienen los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo, tal vez todos los latinos podríamos el evitar ser conquistados por los americanos e incluso invadirlos, pero con todos los habla ingleses juntos nos harían papilla, hay que formar alianzas con quien se pueda-

El rubia miro al moreno y se quejaría otra vez.

-¿cuando se volvieron tan amigos?-dijo el castaño al moreno.

-hace un solo rato…por qué-dijo el africano en respuesta ya que el hondureño no quiso responderle al mexicano.

-simplemente me extraña que halla querido hablar tanto-dijo el castaño.

-como sea hermano, ¿no quieres comer algo?, hay deliciosa comida aquí-

-no gracias comí algo en mi estancia en Alemania-dijo el joven aún lleno.

En eso Ramón se dio cuanta de algo de Joan, estaba cubriendo bastante su cuello, de echo era extraño ya que el moreno sabía que Joan no era alguien de usar camisas de cuello largo al menos que utilice un uniforme militar.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu cuello?-

-oh nada, solo que dormí mal-dijo el castaño evitando la pregunta rápido.

El moreno curioseando se acercó al castaño quien retrocedió un poco al tener su rostro cerca suyo y aparte sintiéndose acorralado.

-déjame ver-dijo el moreno.

-oh no gracias estoy bien…-

-déjame ver si estás bien-

-no Ramón enserio-

-sólo déjame ver-

Ambos empezaron a pelear el uno contra el otro, mientras Joan se defendía para que no bajarán la venda y la cuellera para evitar que lo miraran al joven, en eso Armando le valdría esta riña y tomo desprevenido a Joan bajándole el cuello al joven, en eso Ramón y el africano con el argentino mirarían la marca enorme en el cuello del joven.

-¡Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz!, ¿Qué haz echo?-

La mandíbulas de Armando y Devant estaba hará abajo, el castaño simplemente suspiro de vergüenza mirando hacia la ventaja del avión.

Los de alrededor habían estado murmurando de lo que podría ser algunos que estaban cercas como si fuera teléfono compuesto avisarían a los de alado y en otros asientos, haciendo que las chicas rieran haciendo que el joven se sintiera más avergonzado.

-nada solo déjenme en paz…-

En eso el hondureño reiría, jamás pensó ver así mejor amigo en esos tipos de interese con las chicas ya que él era del tipo más romántico y menos lujurioso, el chico empezó a mover el hombro del mexicano.

-¿Quién fue?-

-déjame en paz…-

-¡Joan!-

-¡Ramon ya basta!-en eso los de alrededor se quedarían callados y algo asustado al escuchar el grito de enojo del castaño.

Pero Armando se estaba riendo, de echo Joan era paciente pero sentía en ese momento que iba a golpear a alguien ya que se le estaba a bando la paciencia.

-¿fue Esperanza?-el castaño arqueo su ceja.

-cómo va ser Esperanza si está en Jerusalén en estos momentos-

-¿Entonces fue Mía?-dijo el hondureño.

-ella está en Estados Unidos, ahora deja de tratar de adivinar porfavor-

En eso el hondureño estaba haciendo memoria hasta que se le ocurrió un nombre no tan probarle pero debía hacerlo.

-¡Magdalena!-dijo el joven, el argentino al escuchar el nombre miro confundido a los chicos.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

La sonrisa de Ramón creció ante esto y el solamente negaría con su cabeza con un gran no haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera más grande en su rostro.

-pues era muy obvio, ayer fuiste a la casa de Magdalena, no llegaste al hotel jamás y aparte digamos que, su atracción hacia a ti no sólo es tan romántica…si no sexual-

El joven en ese momento gruñiría molesto, se supone que lo dejaría en secreto.

-malditasea, no pensé que se fueran a dar cuenta tan rápido-dijo el castaño y Ramón reiría.

-genial las chicas hermosas nunca se enamoran de los más listos siempre tienen que ser los más imbeciles-dijo el argentino con sarcasmo.

Joan simplemente lo ignoraría a los muchachos y siguió mirando a la ventana con siempre.

-¿oye estas seguro de esto?-

-es la única manera de hace una alinaza más fuerte Ramón-

-lo sé, pero no querías darle tu mano a Mia o Esperanza-

-los tiempos han cambiado Ramón, hay que hacer lo posible para ganar-

El hondureño frunció el ceño al escucharle de echo el moreno sabía que Joan no estaba siendo él mismo de antes, estaba actuando de manera más fría y más calculador que antes.

-por dios, eres un cobarde, piensas en usar su corazón para tus fines propios-

-cálmate, sabes que le seré fiel, además a diferencia de ti, se cuando dejar ir a alguien que amo por la patria, no lo hago por mí si no por mi gente-dijo el castaño.

En eso Ramón se levanto de su lugar mientras encaraba al castaño quien dejó de ver ala ventana y dirigió su mirada al moreno con una molestia grande.

-¡que crees que diría claudia si viera las cosas que has estado haciendo!-dijo molesto el moreno al joven mexicano-¡crees que estaría orgullosa de lo que haces!-

El mexicano entre cerro más sus ojos, de echo Armando y Devante sabían que esto está muy serio lo que se venía así que difieren apartarse de los lugares tomando otros asientos.

-¡eres mi mejor amigo y te considero mi hermano! ¡sabes la molestia que me causa todo está situaciones, que es eso de entregar tu voto matrimonial a otra!-

-¡me estoy sacrificando malditasea!-dijo el mexicano-¡ademas tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de matrimonio, jamás estuviste interesado en ello o incluso tener hijos! Es más Ramón, ¡mi hermana le hubiera gustado casarse! ¡¿Como crees que ella reaccionaria si le dijeras que no quieres casarte con ella?! ¿eh?-

Ramón se quedó callado al escuchar eso, el chico simplemente apretó su puño aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe simplemente se dio media vuelta y y se alejó de Joan.

El joven solo sabía que debían hacer la asamblea ahora y rápido antes del veredicto final.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: me encanta la acción después de todo Hail Alemania, me alegro que todo esté en orden halla, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 17 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: pues si se falló, pues al parecer habrá otra diferencia de choques, espero que hallas disfrutado el capítulo 17 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	18. La traicion

**Hey que tranza gente como están, espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy El Redentor 777 con el capítulo 18.**

**Perdon la tardanza se me cayo el internet durante casi ocho horas por qué llovió aquí, a pesar de que estamos en Mayo ha estado lloviendo últimamente.**

**Bueno sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

**(Around the world-Deskant).**

Había pasado un rato después de que los hispanos y los mulsumanes habían tenido una charla, de echo el trato había cerrado con una decisión unánime, en donde harían el trato de hace la guerra juntos y haré las las juntos a las malas.

Conociendo a sus enemigos les harán lo que sea para que los demás países del mundo los vean con malos ojos inventándoles varias barbaridades, pero algunos países ya los conocían a sí que sería imposible que a todos los culparan.

De echo una vez echa la alianza los jóvenes llegaron a una base ultra secreta de Turquía, donde tenían un juego invento que ellos crearon a escondidas.

-increíble, ¿por qué no usaron este hermoso vehículo antes?-dijo Armando mirando la enorme nave que tenían en frente de ellos.

-no queríamos arriesgarnos en perder nuestra nave, además queríamos buscar un buen momento, ahora lo es-dijo un científico Iraqi.

-bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?-dijo confundido Ramón.

-tendremos nuestra primera misión juntos-dijo mientras mostraba Mustafá una imagen.

-resulta que los americanos, australianos, sudafricanos y filipinos anglosajones quieren poner un arma capaz de acabar con nuestra gente-dijo mostrando una especie de dispositivo que estaba en el suelo clavado.

-este dispositivo creará una onda supersónica capa de destruir todo nuestro ímpetu, como sabrán sin él todos los talentos o personas con ímpetu moriríamos si nos quedamos a un cero por ciento de él en nuestro cuerpo-dijo un hombre del salvador.

-de esa manera solo quedaran los civiles que nos tienen las habilidades o el entrenamiento capaz de enfrentar a los soldados bien entrenados o talentos-dijo un Moro (de Marruecos).

-entendemos, en ese caso tenemos misiones en donde tendrán que separarse por un rato-dijo un soldado de Afganistán.

-el grupo de Joan, con Christina, Víctor, Armando y Devante, van a ir a destruir el arma en la Guyana Británica-los cinco mencionados asistirían.

Los tres llamados asistirían y se formarían con los cinco hispanos.

-por último, los centro americanos, van a ser linderado por Ramon, que junto con Tatiana y Diorha, necesito que los tres tomen Belice-

Los tres al escuchar eso quedarían serios, era cierto, Belice era un país anglosajón de centro América y sería un punto estratégico para ellos el usar las fronteras de hélices para acatar el sur de México y centro América, más aparte las Guyana de Sudamérica.

En eso los muchachos subieron al avión mientras mandaban al grupo de Joan primero a su objetivo, a la Guyana británica.

En eso los muchachos serían metidos aúnas especies de cápsulas de escapes ya que aterrizarían al suelo en ellas para que el enorme avion bajará.

-me sorprende que estemos afuera de la atmósfera y aún podamos respirar-dijo un Victor soprendido (si no lo recuerdan fue el Uruguayo del capítulo nueve de este fic).

-no creo que estemos en la atmósfera, si no la presión nos destruiria-dijo Christina segura (ella es la de Ecuador del mismo capítulo el 9)

-no seas bruta, el espacio no es capaz de matar sin presión, dejando tu tonta teoría a un lado esta nave es sorprendente, deberíamos hacer una igual-dijo Armando.

-si, con nuestro peor enemigo vigilando de cerca, no tendríamos tiempo nisiquiera para evolucionar nuestra tecnología hombre-dijo Devante algo inseguro.

-muchachos tendremos un decenio brusco estamos en zona de aterrizaje-dijo Joan calmado-una vez que salgamos de la nave iremos a nuestras cuenta-en eso escucho dos golpeteos del otro lado de la cápsula y Joan dio uno de respuesta.

-comprendemos-dijeron los cuatro que acompañarían Joan.

-descenso en, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-en eso las cinco cápsulas empezaron a caer en la Guyana como si fueran meteoritos.

-cuidado con la sacudida-Esperanza le dijo desde su transmisor.

En eso unos soldados del lugar empezaron a dispararles con unas torretas sin embargo la gran velocidad evitó que les dieran a los muchachos.

**Fin de, sountrack.**

-podrian hacer mas ruido-en eso los cinco muchachos salieron de las cápsulas y Joan sacó un lanza cohetes como respuesta-supongo que si-

-señor tenemos que neutralizar esas torretas-dijo Christina con Joan mientras los soldados manejaban sus torretas para dispararles.

-bien usen las cápsulas para defensa-el mexicano ordenó y los muchachos se formarían para hacerles caso y ahí fue cuando Joan sacó su rifle de asalto y les dispararían a los de las torretas dándoles en la cabeza ambos.

-muy bien, Armando y Devante tomen las torretas-

-¡entendido señor!-el africano dijo mientras con su arma sub fusil dispararía a los soldados.

Ellos cinco estaban en una bajada que tenía una gran rampa para subir, teniendo antes una táctica de desventaja lograron neutralizarlos, en eso Devante y Armando todas las torretas para dispararles a los soldados que caían y retrocedían.

-que ven ahí arriba-dijo Joan.

-vemos una especie de arquitectura británica antigua desde lo lejos, se ve bien para defensa-dijo Devante.

-recibido, en ese casi sigan usándolas, una vez que nosotros tres nos encarguemos de los que están hullendo quiero que tomen las torretas y las coloquen en esa construcción para hacer una mini fortaleza-

-recibido jefe, cambio y fuera-

-yo iré por el centro, Christina tú ve ala izquierda, Armando usa sigilo y acaba con los de la derecha, ellos no se darán cuenta que los atacaste-los dos asistieron para avanzar al plan de Joan en el ataque.

En eso el joven castaño al avanzar una torreta empezó a dispararle al joven y se vistió en una construcción, de echo Víctor sacó su rifle franco tirador y dispararía a la torreta sobrante y en eso avanzó Joan para ver que en la construcción más grande que ra una especie de templo antiguo salieron varios soldados.

-estamos bajando las torretas-dijo Armando.

-bien ya despejaremos la zona-Joan eso activo su ímpetu para el empezar a hablar con su espectro en ese momento.

"Recuerda, puedes relentizar el tiempo, aprovecha"Joan hizo aquello y como gurdo de dragon ball dejó de respirar y a diferencia de parar el tiempo se iba más lento y haciendo que Joan fuera el único que actuará con rapidez y acabar con varios soldados.

Los soldados no se dieron cuenta de la habilidad de Joan debido a que estaban ocupados por Christina quien les disparaba sin piedad, en eso Victor entro al templo pro ártica asesinando con una navaja al francotirador, en eso el joven bajo a la planta baja vio a un solo soldado dandole un tremendo golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-nos quedaremos con el, podremos obtener información valiosa de el-dijo el uruguayo mientras veía como Joan y Christa entraban y finalmente Devante y Armando.

Armando puso una torreta en la entrada principal y Devante en la planta alta.

-armería tomada, vamos a aterrizar-dijo esperanza ya que pondrían a sus soldados ahí para hacer un puesto de avanzada.

-recibido aguantaremos-dijo Joan.

-¡chicos viene un helicóptero!-dijo Christina.

En eso un sujeto con una Mini Gun les dispararía, pero tanto Armando como Devante empezaron adisparar con sus torretas, haciendo que el helicóptero explotara por el plomo que había, en eso se vieron como llegaban varios hombres en vehículos y ahí salían soldados enemigos quienes dispararían a los cinco muchachos.

Joan sin dudarlo uso su lanza cohetes ya que la arma pesada del vehículo los terminaría matando y eso hizo que murieran el piloto y el que estaba usando la torreta quedando nada más que los soldados que murieron gracias a las torretas de Armando y devente más el franco tirador de Víctor.

-¡aquí viene el transporte!-dijo Armando.

En eso bajarían varios soldados hispanos y del imperio alanista.

-eche un gran vistaso en el lugar, hay un gran edificio en ese lugar en una especie de isla-dijo Musfata en el transporte.

-yo también lo he visto, parecía un templo-dijo Esperanza-si dedujera, si fuera una creadora de armas, que no lo soy, ahí es donde la escondería-

En eso deja ron un vehículo para los jóvenes donde cabían tres atrás, uno en el asiento de pilo y uno de copiloto.

-¡preparense nos vamos!-dijo Devante mientras tomaba la torreta al igual que Armando para colocarla en el asiento anterior del vehículo y Víctor se iba con ellos para usar su rifle francotirador para atacar a distancia.

-Chrsitina usa esto-dijo dándole el lanza cohetes a la chica-yo conduzco-

-siempre he querido usar uno de estos-dijo la chica con el arma.

En eso le sacaron la vuelta a la antigua construcción británica yendo aún pasadizo y ahí fue cuando Armando y Devante disparaban años soldados y Joan atropellaba al que estuviera en camino, Víctor por su lado vio a algunos soldados escondidos en las montañas y les dispararía a todos el cabeza dejándolos muertos.

-¡usaras el lanza cohetes una vez que veas vehículos en la distancia!-dijo Joan ala chica quien asistió y efectivamente llegaron un par de vehículos y la chica volaría uno en una gran explosión mientras Víctor asesinaba al piloto del otro vehículo haciendo que este chocara y tanto Devante y Armando lo fusilaban para que explotara.

En eso llegarían al templo, en eso tenía una especie de luz saliendo de su tejado y de echo tenía una athena alta y larga, así que los jóvenes no dudaron en atacar.

**(Blow me away Breking Benjamin Instrumental).**

Mientras los jóvenes disparaban, Joan le pidió a Victor que usara el vehículo y el asistiría tomando el lugar de su capitán para manejar.

En eso Joan entraría al templo pero este no tenía defensa, el joven castaño entro en dos pasillos y ahí fue cuando el castaño de inmediato vio a los soldados y empezó a pelear contra ellos uno por uno, de echo uno de ellos le gritaría detrás suyo.

-¡cuando pido que nos estaban invadiendo pensé que eran mentiras!, veo que tendremos más esclavos para expandir nuestro terreno-

Dijo un sujeto con un martillo mientras lo atacaba, vio que este era el líder de este plan así que se encargaría de él inmediatamente.

Joan trató de usar su poder de control mental pero el yo se te liberaría del castaño tratando de atacar pero en vez de lograrlo golpeo los edificios y haciendo que se desequilibrara.

-nada mal, para ser un simple mocoso-

-ya he experimentado la muerte antes así que no me da miedo pelear con quien sea-

El Guyano se enojaría y atacó al Mexicana y de echo el muchacho estaría defendiéndose de su oponente a toda costa, el joven sacó su espada para empezar a combatir contra el enemigo.

De echo el castaño inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que los jóvenes estaban apuntó de derrocar el plan, por lo que el levante su martillo creando un vórtice que estaba destruyendo todo y lanzaba varios relámpagos, de echo Joan recibió varios de estos e incluso varios soldados suyos estaban sufriendo de esto también.

-este sujeto no le importa matar a sus soldado, bien hagamos esto-Joan en eso utilizó su golpe mortal de sombras apareciendo en frente de su enemigo encajando su sable en su pecho y el hombre enojado dejo de usar el vórtice u atacó a Joan cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no lo largo ya que era veloz el chico.

-¡te destruirse bastardo!-dijo usando una especie de habilidad gravitaría haciendo al joven más pesado y ahí fue cuando uso su martillo para aplastar su cabeza.

Joan de inmediato uso su mano para hacer que el hombre cayera ante la desesperación de su habilidad de espectro, sin embargo eso solo causó que se distrajera para que Joan no estuviera pesado y de esa manera el castaño usar su sable y atacar a su oponente de inmediato.

El joven de inmediato encajo su sable en su costado para luego acabar con el enemigo de un corte claro en el cuello haciendo que diera un grito agudo y ahogado calle donde al suelo muerto y sin vida alguna.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-he terminado con el cabecilla, tengo el arma-dijo mirando el dispositivo en el centro.

-perfecto ahora destruyela-Esperanza le dijo y ahí Joan colocó o un explosivo letal que destruiría el arma con todo y el templo.

El joven salió del lugar mientras veía que ya los soldados hispanos mulsumanes habían tomado todo la Guyana Británica.

-control misión cumplida-dijo Joan seguido d duna explosión grande detrás suyo, solicitamos recogida inmediata.

-recibido, Ramón terminó su misión fue un éxito, los belicianos se anexionaran a Guatemala, pasar a ser un estado de ellos-el joven colgó su llamado y vio el cadaver.

"Pudimos haber obtenido información buena"su espectro le dijo con algo de enojo al castaño por su acción.

-disculpa, pero ahora no hay tiempo, además lo único que queríamos hacer era destruir el arma-el espectro de inmediato se iría del lugar.

-bueno, esta vez admito que no eres un imbecil, eres buen comadante-Armando le dijo al mexicano mientras Christina le regresaba el lanza cohetes a Joan.

-ahora ya no tenemos amenazas en el lugar, solo está la Guyana Francesa y Holandesa, peor ellos dos son neutrales-dijo el mexicano recordando que su prometida hablaría con los de Holanda y sabía que Francine no haría nada para atacarle.

En eso el transporte bajaría para recoger a los muchachos.

En eso pasó un par de días y la noticias de la invacion de la Guyana Británica se hizo viral en todo el mundo, más aparte el poderoso ejército que se formó gracias a la alianza militar mulsuman a más los hispanohablante se que los apoyaban.

**Inglaterra**

En la gran monarca anglosajona estaba alguien mirando las noticias notando que esto ya era una locura y que iban bastante serios con lo que harian, esto ya era una declaracion de guerra.

-esto no me está agradando nada-Claire dijo mientras veía las noticias.

-señorita, creo que lo mejor será el apoyar a nuestros aliados-

-pero si lo hago el reino británico será mal visto por todos-

-señorita…recuerde que será reina dentro de unos meses, necesita tomar decisión es sabias ahora en adelante-dijo la maid.

La británica simplemente miro al suelo la última guerra en la que estuvieron fueron contra los Irlandeses, de echo cuando los celtas tuvieron el poder de los talentos se revelaron contra Inglaterra pero ellos eliminaron a los verdes pelirrojos.

Aún así nadie se dio cuenta de ello pensando que los irlandeses aún existían cuando en elidas dejando de existir, ese era un gran secreto oscuro de ellos.

-ahora me mantendré neutral, no peleare contra aliados ni enemigos-

-…-la maid no dijo nada y de inmediato saco un arma para disparar a la chica quien de inmediato reaccionó ocultándose atrás del mueble.

-¡que haces!-

-lo siento, pero no dejaré que una gobernante como usted, tenga el poder sobre nosotros, pondremos a alguien más para que controle el mundo anglosajon-

En eso varios guardias élite entrarían al lugar.

-me están traicionando, desháganse de ella-dijo Claire señalando ala mujer quien sonreía.

Los soldados sacarían sus armas para apuntar a la británica quien quedó soprendida de esto.

-no…esto no puede ser posible-

-ahora declaramos a la antigua ama de casa Isabel II como reina de Inglaterra-dijeron los guardias de élite y la mujer estaría sonriendo.

-es hora de la guerra-dijo la mujer.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: por desgracia la vida no es tan de lo que uno quiere, si no de conformarse con lo que uno tiene, de echo por eso lo hice muy realista el fic, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 18 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: sí, las guerras cambian a uno, tranquilo claudia ha regresado pero en mixed match challengue, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 18 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	19. Sólo confío en una sola persona

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy, aquí el redentor 777 con el capítulo 19 de este fic spin off.**

**Pues buenas noticias ya que les traje el capítulo muy temprano y no tarde como aveces se me da normalmente, también que lo disfruten y es lo que más importa.**

**Largito por supuesto, el porque, bueno ya vamos a entrar otra nueva temporada y sera una temporada en la cual regresen la cenicientas y los demas y tambien se explicara quien fue esa persona que le llamo a Joan y que relacion tiene con el muchacho y tambien con la hostoria que les vengo contando durante esta saga de los recuerdos del pasado de joan y Ramon que acabara la siguiente semana el proximo domingo.**

**Sigamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Después de una exitosa conquista de parte de los hispanos, llegó otra noticia que causó conmoción, resulta que España le pidió a Portugal volverse un solo país como en el pasado como la unión ibérica, cosa que ellos aceptaron al ver que estarían en peligro ellos también y decidieron unirse a los españoles volviendo a ser un país solo después de casi quinientos años después de los sucesos antiguos de la separación de ambos países latinos.

La noticia se hizo mundial por desgracia no se hizo de esperar y también ello a oídos de los demás países que en sus ojos parecía ser que realmente iban muy enserio, es más, sabían que tendrían problemas ya que los irlandeses y escoceses tenían vierto rencores a los ingleses, aún que Claire ha hecho un estupendo trabajo con lo de seguir manteniendo sus relaciones amistosas, sin embargo en estos momentos no se sabía que harían estos tres reírnos, si unirse a los ibéricos o mantenerse neutrales.

Después de todo ello y los problemas que podrían causar en el mundo más adelante, decidieron las eight Heads representantes de los países que tenían academias de talentos y las más fuertes del mundo, se reunirían para platicarlo, de echo ahí estaban las chicas reunidas pero había un problema, es que Claire no estaba presente, algo que dejó extrañadas a Asuka, Mía, Francine y también a Tamara, sabían que la inglesa era alguien muy puntual y cuando se trataban de las reuniones de eight Heads jamas llegaría tarde.

Sin embargo las chicas no podían hacerse esperar, tenían que seguir la reunión, sabían que esto ya era una declaración de guerra literalmente invadieron dos colonias inglesas en las Américas dejando nada más a Estados Unidos, la mitad de Canadá, Jamaica, Granada y las Bahamas, los demás no eran tan reconocidos y fuertes como para hacer frente a alguien o más bien tenían un territorio muy pequeño que no tenían ningún tipo de mineral o recurso que se pudiera considerar valioso para esa nación.

Es como si lo vieran con ojos atentos y con un buen plan en el, Belice estaba en centro América y frontera a México por lo que podría haber sido fácil para los anglosajones ir a ese país y atacar al gran hispano americano tanto en el sur y en la frontera del norte con Estados Unidos y México dejándolos rodeados, pero sin Belice solo cubrirían un lado que era el norte, ya que si trataban de ir en mar, Cuba y República Dominicana los atacarían sin dudar en el mar.

Las chicas no habían dirigido una palabra, de escudo era algo complicado hablar y también explicar, no quierian ponerle el dedo a nadie, es más sabían que esto llevaría consecuencias grandes y también sería producto de romper comercios amistoso y políticos con ambas naciones, es más estaba algo complicada las cosas.

-muy bien si no hablaran lo haré yo-dijo Francine-hay que hablar de una vez con Claire y Joan de inmediato-la francesas en eso golpeó la mesa con su mano llamando la atención de las chicas-si no lo hacemos algo serían capaces de expandir su terreno hacia nuestros países o colonias por culpa de no actuar de una vez por todas-

Era extraño, bueno depende, Francine siempre era una chica bromista, pero ahora se le notaba preocupada, de echo esto era algo que normalmente implicaba crisis en talentos o posiblemente la vida de muchas personas.

-estás diciendo que la única que no está presente debería hablar con alguien que nisiquiera está aquí y posiblemente halla sido el causante de esas conquistas-dijo Mahakali.

-¿tienes alguna otra forma de resolver las cosas?-dijo la francesa a la chica.

-yo creo que tanto Claire y el joven Fanbregas debieron haberse reunido antes para hablar las cosas con ante mano, de echo una visión me dijo que casi destruían el castillo donde se hospedaba Claire con ella adentro, peor fue salvada por el-dijo la chica quien gracias a una habilidad de ella de premonición hizo que las chicas al inicio se asustaran pero al final se sintieron aliviadas.

-entonces no hay otra forma-dijo Francine mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras se le veía muy moleta y también sin ninguna manera de cómo hacer las cosas.

-es mejor apoyar a los demás de alguna u otra forma-Tamara dijo y las demás miraron a la rusa-se que no es la mejor opción, pero como tú dijiste, si nos van a conquistar es mejor dar apoyo a uno y terminar con el otro, para de esa forma derrotar al que apoyamos, dos pájaros derribados de un solo tiro-

Las chicas no se veían muy deacuerdo con esta explicación, no sólo por eso, si no sería como apuñalar a alguien por la espalda y verían mal a estos países y no tendrían buen apoyo moral, además ambos mundos en conflictos tenían relaciones buenas con ellos.

-te das cuenta de lo que dices Rusky, estás diciendo que quieres atacar o ayudar a mi país para luego apuñalarnos por la espalda-dijo Mía mientras miraba a la peli gris.

-ustedes empezaron todo este conflicto, es hora de que lo paguen-la rusa le dijo con su típica monotonía y mirando a la americana quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡las dos basta!-Asuka dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y las demás miraban a la peli plateada japonesa-no ven que si lo resultemos pro las buenas y a las malas siempre habrá consecuencias ahí-

La chica simplemente miraría a las demás, de echo era algo que complicaba no sólo las cosas también la vida de las demás, pero en algunas cabezas parecía que no se notaba es preocupación, se podía ver en la cara de Pei Pei la china, Tamara y Mahakali.

-ustedes tres, ¿no estarán pensando en otras cosas?-dijo so-yeon las chicas.

-yo lo único que sé es que eta guerra acabará de una manera muy desastrosa, sin embargo, un hombre jamás olvidará todo y lo volverá a recordar tarde o temprano para evitar que tengas a este conflicto bélico, sin embargo, es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a haber guerra otra vez para acabar con lo que se había iniciado-dijo la India.

-yo estoy deacuerdo con Mahakali, aún que no sé de quién está hablando, pero aún así yo escojo de aliados a los hispanos-Mia al escuchar eso se molestaría y vio hacia la rusa.

-¡¿oye de que mierda está hablando?!-dijo la rubia apuntó de agredir a la rusa pero Asuka la detendría de inmediato.

-tranquila Mía-la japonesa dijo mientras la rubia solo se detenía pero no regresó a su lugar.

-¿por qué Tamara?-dijo la chica francesa viendo a la rusa.

-tanto Pei Pei pertenecemos a la madre patria y dos paises hispanos pertenecen a ella, por lo que no podemos dejar a dos camaradas indefensos aún que estén a lado de la republicas o monarquias, pelea diferencia de los anglosajones, los hispanos no son capitalistas-

-qué clase de excusa tan mierda es esa-dijo Mía mientras escucho lo que la chica dijo-que nuestro sistema político sea mejor que el suyo, no significa que van a atacarnos por qué su gente tiene mierda en el cerebro-

-¡las dos suficiente!-Francine dijo mientras esta vez mía y Tamara se quedaban sin palabras para seguir discutiendo-¡no nos peleemos entre nosotras y busquemos pleitos ya tenemos suficiente con todos estos desastres!-

Con un silencio muerto Mia se regresó a su lugar y Asuka también que a pesar de que el regaño no iba para ella, aún así sintió algo de miedo y escalofríos por ver a la que se podría decir que es la líder del grupo de una manera muy intranquila y molesta, pero fue bueno para calmar las cosas y las tensiones entre ambas chicas, lo bueno fue que en estos casos se notaba mayor calma, aún que la peli gris de Japón tenía dudas de quien podría ser la persona que la India hablaba en su premonición.

Aún así había que de organizarse otra vez, al principio Francine estuvo como si posiblemente hubiese escuchado esas palabras, conociendo a su nueva madre no dudaría en ayudar a los anglosajones ya que no le importaba mucho su hijo de sangre y biológico, pero aún así las decisión es eran tomadas por ella, sin embargo se ha dado cuenta que ella aveces se interponía en asuntos que solo eran para los eight heads, aún que si se sabía bien, lo que era muy normal es que más miembros solo podían ser mujeres ningún hombre ha sido un eight Heads y al parecer jamás llegarían a ser, no por qué fuera algún sistema feminista, por simpleza, se le ha otorgado el puesto ya que gracias a las bendiciones que estas han obtenido con su ímpetu poderoso, las ha llevado a un nivel tan extra ordinario que los mismísimos emperadores les hubiera gustado tener en sus vidas.

Sin embargo no era por qué ellas quisieran estar en esto involucrado, fueron escogidas, no se sabía si fue por buena o muy mala suerte el ser puestas en estas situaciones o haber sido su talento, antes de todo esto eran chicas frágiles y nada poderosas, es más eran del tipo más bajo de jerarquía, pero de un poder místico caería ante ellas para mostrar la verdadera forma de un talento o más bien como se vería un talento de verdad.

Ser una eight Head no sólo les traía un arduo trabajo como líderes, si no que también era un trabajo de ser una especie de gobernadoras aún que ella eran más del tipo que luchaban nada más por qué se los pidieron sus países, aún que eso sí, algunas de ellas desde niñas soñaban ser unas talentosas heroinas que salvaban a la humanidad de los malos.

Aún que las cosas no eran como esperaban efectivamente, la realidad era muy pesada a comparación al mundo ficticio que ellas pensaban en su mentes de cuando eran niñas el trabajo existía, la suerte no, aún que decían que aveces tenían que actuar por cuestiones diplomáticas y de manera que las personas veían bien a las demás con su trabajo arduo.

"Se informa que aparte de las noticias actuales, los mundos mulsumanes, árabes y el islam del Medio Oriente"las chicas al escuchar la tele miraron hacia esta, de echo pensaron que se podría tratar de algún atentado terrotista la noticia, sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta de que era toda vía peor la situación, se volvió realidad.

-maldicion, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza Asuka.

"El imperio Alahnista, movimiento y alianza en la cual se ha creado solo un imperio en donde la religión es y su dios único es igual, con fin de protegerse y pelear contra aquellos que los han estado culpando estos últimos sucesos, hablaron con los grandes países latinos como"Francine no pudo aguantar más y saldría del lugar.

-¡Francine espera!-dijo Asuka mientras la seguía.

Cuando Mía iba hacer lo mismo recibió una llamada telefónica, vio que era de un general del cuartel de su país quien había sido el que le había marcado en un teléfono que era más de trabajo que uso diario donde tiene de contacto a sus amigas y otras personas.

-hello-ella habló en ingles mientras sal del lugar peor no hacía Asuka y Francine-I know, I heard the news, this is out of control-

**Mientras tanto con los latinos mulsumanes.**

**Brasil Brasilia.**

(**Mecidiye Marsi, himno del nacional del imperio otomano (1299-1923**)

Reunidos ahora en Brasil, ya que algunas tropas decidieron quedarse en Sudamérica para emergencias o sucedidos con lo que acabaron de hacer, además de que era cercas de donde atacaron, el país sudamericano más grande ofreció hospedaje a los muchachos, obviamente gracias a la anexión ibérica, los regionales les aplaudían por sus grandes logros en las últimas horas, se sentían seguros y más la noticia de la unión con el nuevo imperio, era lo más grande de todo y una enorme alianza entre bandos que eran contrarios, el islam y el catolicismo pasaron de ser enemigos a unos grande aliados y amigos.

De echo cuando Joan anunció otra noticia sobre la ayuda que el pueblo alemán les otorgaría por su futuro matrimonio fue mucho mayor, buenos si Alemania no tenía eight Head, sabían que en unos años en el futuro Magdalena iba ser la novena integrante de el grupo más poderoso de talentos en el mundo y también establecería academia en su país para talentos locales y extranjeros, aún que de echo causó un poco de sorpresa y desconsoló en Esperanza, eso hizo que no quisiera aparecer en la reunión por qué su tristeza le ganaba.

Sabían que más aliados vendrían, el caso de Rusia, China y Corea del Norte ayudarían de alguna forma, ya que Venezuela y Cuba son países con el mismo régimen de estas tres potencias militares, aún que se sabía que fue mas reconocido el último país por qué se defendieron hace años de una invasion americana justo unos años de la aparición de los primeros talentos y ferox en la tierra.

De echo el que iba ser representante de los latinos y escogido por voto popular fue nada más y menos que un veterano y que ha vivido muchos años y es un talento de primera generación con un ímpetu bajo por su edad.

De echo esto lo estaban pasando en vivo e interrumpieron programas del todo el mundo para que esto si se viera ya de una vez por todas sin ocultarse más en las sombras como lo del imperio nuevo que se había echo y ya había salido a la luz.

-**reunidos aquí todos los países que han formado parte de esta gran alianza, informamos a los aliados que nuestro líder de la alianza y del mundo ibérico, por un gran voto popular, presentamos a ustedes un veterano que es un talento de los primeros en el mundo, pero en ser el primer talento de toda Latinoamérica, en sus grandes logros, ha hecho mucho de qué hablar, damas y caballeros, les presento al representante y líder del ejército ibero América y ibero Europa Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz-**(**en esta línea del tiempo sigue vivo, actualmente ya no 1926-2016**).

el castaño se hizo aun lado para dejar el ecenario lobre y desocupado ya que no hablaria mas que esta simple presentacion que tuvo el honor de hacer debido a que fue un importante sujeto en toda esta revuelta y le dieron el permiso de hacerlo ya que nadie mas merecia ese merito mas quje el castaño quien de inmediato bajo de la plataforma y luego se reunio con su prometida para seguir aplaudiendo con los demas quienes seguian hasta que llego.

En eso el hombre aparecería con un saco militar aún que obviamente se veía muy viejo y también con algunas dificultades de caminar, aún que eso sí, camino por sí solo hacia el micrófono poniéndose unos lentes para poder ver a todos los jóvenes que tenía adelante suyo, muchos de ellos firmes y honrados de tener a una leyenda como el.

-**el día de hoy, han logrado mostrar que son…dignos de ser talentos, defendiendo al pueblo ha los inocentes sobre la políticas…sin obedecer a la corrupción y creando una revolución no sólo en América latina, si no que también…hasta el otro lado del mundo-**el hombre miro a los del medio oriente-**a pesar de nuestras diferencia hemos logrado rencostruir nuevos lazos y ahora me disculpo por lo que he echo en el pasado y ahora firmaremos un mejor futuro**-

Los presentes aplaudieron al hombre quien después de que los aplausos cesarán siguió hablando en su discurso ahí planeado por el hombre.

-**esta generación promete muchas cosas, promete un mejor futuro que llegará en todo el mundo y no sólo en nuestros países, los demás están abriendo los ojos…se están dando cuenta que en estos momentos hay que estar más unidos que nunca, que deberíamos ser uno solo, sin importar la geografía**-el hombre dio un par de toses para volver a hablar-**no sé cuánto tiempo me valla a quedar, no tengo mis treinta y tantos años de mi época dorada, soy un hombre de más de noventa años, he visto muchas cosas y como el famoso dicho en nuestra cultura dice, "más sabe un diablo por viejo que por diablo", les puedo a segura de que la victoria es un paso cercano a nuestro objetivo**-

El hombre ahí tomo un poco de agua para sentirse mejor y aclarar un poco la garganta que sentía que se le estaba apagando un poco la voz de haber hablado fuerte y claro.

-**sin embargo, conozco el poder de todos los países del mundo entero, de echo los que se ven más débiles tienen sus secretos ahí ocultos, las apariencias engañan y créanme, cuando vallan a luchar contra un país que parezca débil, cuidado con ellos, son a los que más deberían temerles, son temibles y con mucha fuerza, incluso países poderosos como Italia, Israel, Rusia, Estados Unidos y China, tendrían problemas contra ellos, aún que viendo estas situaciones no me extrañaría que uno quisiera defenderse del caos que hay en la actualidad**-los talentos jóvenes asistirían-**por eso hermanos les digo que se levanten, con la cabeza en alto y sigan luchando, por que más adelante no sólo hay un mejor futuro, si no una nueva esperanza para la humanidad entera, ¡qué viva la humanidad!**-

Los jóvenes aplaudirían ante este discurso y de echo los soldados y talentos estaban muy inspirados, ya no tenían más miedo de nada, esas palabras de aliento les ayudó a sentirse con un mejor espíritu de combate.

**'Solo esperen, se acabo el de ser los débiles, ahora ustedes caerán ante nuestras manos'** pensó Joan con algo de rencor mientras seguía aplaudiendo junto a su prometida que sabía bien el idioma español y no tuvo ninguna dificultad en entender el discurso dado por la leyenda.

Aún que por su lado Ramón que también aplaudía miraba a Joan, se notaba que esta guerra hará de su desquite de un momento peor, sabía que esta guerra aparte de traer buenas cosas al mundo entero, traería consecuencias a su amigo que ya estaba muy trastornado y lleno de euforia destructiva a los enemigos o a los que se cruzaran por su camino, sin embargo no iba a bajar la guardia, aparte de esta guerra, iba salvar a su hermano de combates y mejor amigo.

Ahora no podía encontrar alguna forma, además de la habilidad nueva que había obtenido en ese momento en Inglaterra, que habrá sido, cambió mucho desde el último día que estuvo en la frontera mexicana a su vecino del norte que ahora será uno de sus enemigos, dudaba que Mía hiciera algo pero aún así su país actuaría de alguna manera sin su eight Head, pero aún así desconfiaba de la americana aún.

Mientras que la alemana, si parecía estar perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, sin embargo no la reconocía como prometida de el, sabiendo que su matrimonio fue de viles maneras militares y para una mejor protección a su país y también cara cargar en contra de sus enemigos, había creado una cadena con esa chica, una cadena que sería muy difícil de romper, una campeona pero a la vez cegada por el poderoso amor que ella siente ante el chico a su lado y que también le ha gustado desde la primera vez que le llamó la atención.

Sintió mucha pena por Esperanza, sabía que la noticia debió haberle echo mucho daño emocional a la española y que era líder del grupo hispano hablante, sin embargo sabía que esto de la friendzone era una mierda, era inevitable lo que estaba sucediendo, de echo, el joven buscaría alguna forma de que el castaño abriera sus ojos.

de echo el castaño sabia que Ramon planeaba algo, despues de todo llevaba tiempo conociéndole, mucho para se especifico, de echo incluso sabia que le haria algo a Magdalena, por lo que el joven sabia que aparte de todo lo que sucedia el castaño tenia ya algo en mente, incluso su espectro le habia dicho que el hondureño tenia un plan.

**'Ramoncito, Ramoncito, Ramoncito...a diferencia de mi querida hermana que en paz descance ya no soy el que se traga los cuentos, tengo los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, mi decidion la he tomado y me he sacrificado mas que nadie en el grupo para salvarlos a todos ustedes, tranquilo...no te hare daño, eres mi mejor amigo despues de todo...sin embargo no me puedo fiar de nadie...que el mas amigo, te da traicion, eso incluye a Esperanza y a Mia, solo puedo confiar en mi padre y...mi nueva familia'**

el castaño en eso tomo la mano de Magdalena quien al sentirla sonrojaria y vio de una manera muy alegre al castaño.

**'te doy oportunidad de entrar ami corazon Lorelai Magdalena, por la ayuda que me vas a dar, tu seras mi reina'**

Fin del sountrack.

**Francia París.**

Ahí se podía ver cómo Francine había tomado el telentrasporte urgente hacia su país natal, para ver a su madre, conociéndola las noticias han de haberle llegado inmediatamente, de echo ahora sí tenía que hablarle con la pura verdad a su madre y que no fuera tan ignorante ahora haciendo un estupido error.

Ella sin decirle nada a los guardias de honor élite que la reconocieron y dejaron entrar a la enorme y ancha mansión, la francesa se dirigió hacia las oficinas del lugar donde su madre normal mente estaría haciendo su trabajo del día a día como una de las mayores representantes del país junto a su padre a pesar de que la nacionalidad la obtuvo por el matrimonio y no por natalidad como uno debe ser normalmente, sin embargo ahora eso no venia al caso de su atención si no lo de hace un rato.

-¡mama necesito hablar contigo!-ella dijo mientras abría las puertas de la oficina viéndolo como varias mujeres estaban haciéndole manicura y peinándola, la rubia al ver esto quedó bastante incrédula, ¿como podía ser esto posible?-¡es enserio mama!-

-oh mi niña, recuerda que te he dicho que siempre toques la puerta antes de entrar-dijo la mujer mientras le decía aúna de las mujeres que le pusiera un poco de sombra en los párpados para tener una mirada más llamativa.

-¡acaso no has visto lo que ha estado sucediendo en todo el mundo!-la chica alterada estaba por la sencilla razón de ver a su madre muy calmada maquillándose y sin ningún tipo de conocimiento de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo ahí afuera la mujer le hizo una seña a las muchachas que se detuvieron y tornaron distancia, la mujer se paro de su lugar y tomo a su hijastra de los hombros.

-hija, sé que estás alterada por lo que le sucedió a Claire, pero no se puede hacer nada ya, esas son las cosas que les suceden a los que traicionan-

¿Qué?, que tiene que ver Claire con esto, un momento tradición, acaso sabía ella algo que ninguna de las eight Heads sabía en ese momento, que es lo que sabe su mama de Claire.

-¿Qué cosa mama?-dijo la chica en tono calmado y su madre la soltaría para hacer un gesto dudoso mientras empezaba recordar la noticia que a ella le llego, pero aún así le preocupaba saber que le sucedía ala inglesa, podría ser algo relacionado a su falta y ausencia de estar en la cumbre y reunión que habían tenido hace poco.

-pues, de lo de haber hablado en secreto con Joan hace unos días atrás en Inglaterra y que destruyeron su mansión por casi haber formado un trato de alianza con los hispanos, por suerte su maid Elizabeth le informó a los agentes del Reino Unido sobre esto, pudo haber echo un desastre con esto, ahora tienen una nueva reina confiable y fuerte, es una lástima que Claire sea una traidora y posiblemente le hagan una ejecución por su traición-

La francesa a estaba boquiabierta, Claire fue tachada de traidora y no sólo eso, Mahakali había mencionado que Joan estaba con ella, entonces por eso estaba con el, todo eso sucedió antes de los ataque a la Guyana británica y Belice.

-¿mama…estás bromeando?-la mujer al escuchar a su hija ella era la que se veía sorprendida.

-espera, ¿no lo sabias?-Francine empezó a dar pasos atrás lentamente y una de las muchachas se le había acercado a ella para asegurarse de que no se cayera y se golpeara.

-¿señorta esta bien?-dijo una de ellas tratando de asegurarse.

-po…pónganle las noticias de inmediato-la francesa salió corriendo del lugar a toda prisa aún que no escucho los gritos de su madrastra llamándole para que regresara con ella

sin embargo la maid hizo caso de la hijastra de la mujer poniendo el canal que sea ya que la noticia había salido en cualquier canal y de echo la mujer estaba viendo cuando Castro hablaba y luego escuchaba todo el discurso sin necesidad de leer los subtítulos o las traducciones, d e echo la mujer al escuchar lo que había dicho el representante de los ibéricos quedó asustada pero a la vez muy horrorizada, veía al hijo que ella dio luz aplaudiendo con una determinación llena de malas intenciones y parecía ser capaz de destruir a quien se le atreva a ponerle la mano encima o incluso a su propia madre.

La mujer caería de rodillas con una mirada llena de esos sentimientos de miedo en su rostro, las maid al verlas se preocuparon bastante y trataron de acercarse a ella.

-mi señora…-no podían hablar, normalmente la mujer nunca se veía así de decaída.

-lo sabía…sabía que debí haberlo abortado aquel día que lo tuve…te maldigo Alfonso-dijo ella maldiciendo al padre del niño que lo habría salvado de una muerte segura después del parto y que la mujer tratara de hacer un homicidio contra el recién nacido que ni tenía cinco minutos de nacido Joan nombrado y bautizado así por su ex suegro y ex marido.

Francine mientras daba pasos apresurados para el telentrasporte de su hogar sin pedir permiso aún que sea algo ilegal, buscaría de alguna u otra forma salvar a Claire, aún que eso sí, sabía que ni sus amigas de los eight Heads la ayudarían, en la única que confiaba de las eight era Asuka, tanto Mía como So-Yeon parecería que eran las dos que tenía algo por su concordancia y que también sean capaces de hacer lo mismo que ella, las otras tres, al parecer no tenían ningún interés como ella los tenía ahora.

Por el momento iría hablar con la única persona que no dudaría en ayudarles y que también serían capaz de atacar a quien se le diera la gana en estos momentos sin importar las consecuencias ahora que había ido muy lejos sabía que podía confiar en él plenamente, quería mejorar su relación con él y tal vez esto podría ayudarle un poco, ella entraría ala habitación en donde había un par de ingenieros trabajando y al ver ala francesa no pudieron contestarle a la chica o hablarle.

-¡llévenme a Brasil inmediatamente, ahora!-la francesa muro con amenaza a los hombres quienes asistieron y empezaron a teclear la terminal mientras señalaban el lugar a donde llevarían a la chica, ella iría luego hacia la ubicación de donde estaba el.

Su hermanastro, la única persona en la que en estos momentos podía confiar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**capitulo con menos dialogo pero a la vez tratando de entrar a los sentimientos de los perosnajes para un entender de como estan emocionalmente para hacerles entrar a lo que es en el papel del perosnaje y sientan la magia del uso de los O'C y otros perosnajes que aunque no son de la franquicia y son de otros pues se entiendan mejor.**

**tambien vimos a un Joan muy anti heroe que de echo acepto a Magdalena como unica mujer en el mundo, ¿sera acaso por la ayuda que le estaba dando?**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el más amigo te da traición después de todo, como diría la canción del cartel de los sapos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 19 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: si pobrecita pero veamos en el siguiente capítulo si esta vez la logran rescatar, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 19 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	20. Regresando y fin de la segunda temporada

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este spin off el numero 20.**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo de la temporada y pues la saga de la guerra hispano-mulsuman vos anglosajones lo haré dentro de otros diez capítulos más, sé que querían ver cómo continuaba lo de Francine pidiendo ayuda a Joan, pero eso se verá más adelante no se preocupen chicos, será en unos mini flash back en unos capítulos.**

**Bueno sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Joan en ese momento seguía caminado hacia el lugar de reuniones, de echo esa persona que le había llamado (la del capítulo 10) le dijo que tenía algo que hablar con el joven mexicano de piel blanca, de echo el chico no se había molestado en preguntar por que, eso es debido a que ya conocía a esa perdona, no es que fuera alguien persistente el, pero ahora que estaba en Japón recordó que tenían un trato, algo por el estilo, un trato muy peculiar por así decirlo ya que cuando había aceptado ir a un academia en Japón sobre otras naciones, le había dicho al castaño que tenía que cumplir un pequeño requisito, cosa que vería si él se acordaba.

Sabía que no era recomendable ir a pie hacia el lugar, eso era por qué había un pequeño echo de que el joven podía llamar un poco la atención luego de su logro contra Yoshimi, pero por suerte nadie lo cortaría por cosas malas gracias a Mustafá, recordando al iraní toco el mango de la espada que le había dado el chico antes de su defunción honorable, mientras siguió por su camino recordó que el lugar era un pequeño lugar donde vendían postres y te.

-creo que es aquí-dijo el muchacho entrando al lugar y al hacerlo olería un aroma muy dulce en el y él con la simple detección de ímpetu en el lugar supo que estaba aquí y el miro hacia la mesa del lugar mientras se acercaba a la persona-tiempo sin verlo señor lizuka-

El hombre era un sujeto de piel morena ojos y cabellos negros de punta, tenía una gran cicatriz en la cara y la característica más notable del hombre era que tenía un brazo robótico, el derecho en específico, vestido formalmente de traje.

-si, tiempo sin verte-dijo el hombre saludando del castaño.

Mientras tanto en Satogama.

Cuando se afirmó que los muchachos que lucharon de manera honrada aún que hubieran perdido, iban a ser aceptados y formarían parte de la clase élite saco varías sorpresa entre los alumnos hubo reacciones de sorpresa debido a que nisiquiera pensaban en las posibilidades de que fuesen aceptados en las clases de inmediato.

Mientras caminaban las chicas juntas notaron una ligera curiosidad de que Shinonome no estaba en el lugar y estaban totalmente extrañadas ya que era muy responsable la peli azul y no era de las que salían del lugar sin dar un aviso de dónde iría, sin embargo esa confusión solo dejo que las chicas se fueran a visitar el lugar por mientras y también fueran admiradas por un par de las alumnas y unos cuantos chicos que las invitaban pero los rechazaban.

-esto es algo agotador-dijo Aoi suspirando cansada-tampoco es nada divertido-

-es nuestro deber como la clase élite de Satogama chicas-dijo la presidenta-se que tampoco vemos a estar animadas todos los días, pero aún así debemos ofrecer un par de veces nuestra garantía de salvación a los demás y también un poco de convivencia con los alumnos-

-no sé por qué nos hiciste sentir sonar como ídols ahí-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo un poco.

-tal vez no cantamos o bailamos, pero ellos nos aprecian como si fuéramos unas-dijo Waka-el trabajo de una élite es ser un ejemplo a seguir de los demás-

-umu, umu-dijo Akane asistiendo-en otras palabras también debemos de se piadosas-

-con los malos y Akane-Chan, recuerda que no podemos fiarnos de las personas malas-dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-ya veo-dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-aw, que linda eres Akane déjame acariciar tu cabeza también-dijo Nakano mientras hacía lo mismo que la rubia y dejando a la chica como si fuera la hermana menor del grupo.

-oigan, no creen que es extraño que los chicos no esté aquí con nosotras-dijo Tomoe mirando a los demás que no bahía ningún muchacho en el lugar.

-ahora que lo dices…tiene razón-dijo Kurashiki mirando a los alrededores.

-¿tal vez se perdieron?-dijo Yoshimi.

-pues ahora que lo dices es raro ya que Shinonome no esta aquí-dijo Tsubasa.

-tal vez tenía algo que hacer-dijo Akane.

-posiblemente se ha de haber escapado para hacer travesuras-dijo Shinonome.

-¡como que escapar, Shinonome no sería capaz de hacer algo así!-dijo la chica de cabello rojo-bueno…eso es lo que yo pienso-

-este, ¿donde está Kana?-dijo Yoshimi.

-la fui a mandar por lo muchachos, vendrá dentro de poco-dijo Nomi.

-valla justo cuando hablábamos de ellos-dijo la peli castaña.

-bueno solo esperemos que lleguen y así podamos darles una buena bienvenida.

Había pasado unos momentos y así las chicas se estarían alistando para darles a los muchachos una buena bienvenida, sin embargo la duda de donde podría estar la peli azul seguía en pie.

**Mientras que con esa peli azul.**

Se podía ver aúna Shinonome usando un traje tradicional estilo Maiko mientras estaba con Ramón en un arduo entrenamiento, después de todo lo había prometido, el entrenamiento era primero para mejorar a la chica en sus movidas.

De echo le dijo que la atacara y Ramón detenía o evitaba casa ataque de la chica o sus disparos de arco también pero el chico con su katana los destruir.

-muy bien creo que hay que detenernos-dijo el chico y la peli azul jadeo un poco por el cansancio que tenía ella.

-¿Cómo es que no te pude dar?, antes si lo había echo-

-recuerda que antes te dije que no estaba haciéndolo enserio, decía la verdad-sin sonriendo y Shinonome solo pudo quejarse en voz baja-a pesar de que tienes un buen nivel de concentración y también de fricción en ataques al enemigo, lo que te hace falta y de echo he estado viendo bastante en ti, es que te falta mejores ataques cercanos-

-¿ataques cercanos?-

-si, si hubiera sido alguien que utiliza bestias eres muy indicada para este tipo de trabajos, pero en caso de ser un ataque cercano sería difícil contra atacar con un arma-dijo el muchacho.

-okay…cómo puedes estar seguro de esto-dijo ella.

-conozco a alguien que es así, atacante cercana pero aprendió a defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo con el tiempo y aprendió que lo que digo es verdadero-Dijo el mirando hacia arriba.

-¿qué clase de persona era?-

-teníamos una relación extraña, cuando éramos amigos solo era para apoyo mutuo, pero nuestra convivencia jamás paso a amigos, como simple conocidos, sucedieron muchas cosas-

-hm…ya veo-dijo la peli azul y en eso su celular sonaría y se mostró un mensaje y ahí se vio que en este decía que debían reunirse de inmediato así que inmediato la chica hizo caso y se preparó-debo de irme, habrá reunión de la clase élite en la academia, daremos bienvenida a los nuevos miembros-

-hm, Joan es uno de ellos-preguntó el hondureño con duda.

-Si, ¿como lo supiste?-dijo ella mirando con una ceja arqueada al moreno.

-supersticiones-dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-está bien, será a la otra entonces-dijo la chica caminado a otro lado.

-oye que hay de la cita-dijo extrañado el joven.

-¿cual cita?-ella dijo confusa.

-pues la cita que tendríamos por entrenamiento que te diera-dijo el joven hondureño.

La peli azul recordó que tenía razón el joven sin embargo ella se hizo la viva.

-lo siento yo no recuerdo haber prometido tal cosa-dijo alejándose del lugar.

-aw qué mala-dijo el joven hondureño.

Luego Shinonome se fue corriendo del lugar para dejar atrás al chico quien con daño fingido caminaría por las calles, no asolado si no que más bien desconcertado.

'Okay no tengo mucho que hacer en este lugar más que dormir, sin embargo el entrenar últimamente sin alguien de mi nivel también es progreso muy lento, lastima que no tenga tantos conocidos aquí en Japón'

Pensando en ello el joven sintió que alguien le embistió por atrás sin embargo no caería al suelo para nada pero esa persona si.

-¿qué diablos?-dijo extrañado el chico mirando atrás mientras tocaba su espalda-¿estas…Asuka eres tu?-

La japonesa de cabello gris de ojos azules de nombre Asuka Otori estaba sentada en el suelo y ella miraría hacia el hondureño, venía vestida con un saco azul celeste, una camisa amarilla chillona, short caqui y con unas botas cafés.

-¿Ramón?-dijo ella sorprendida parándose de donde estaba-jamás pensé verte en japon-

-lo sé, peor sucedieron cosas que me hubieron venir hacia acá-dijo el muchacho-¿no te lastimaste verdad?-

-sabes que no soy el tipo de chica frágil-dijo la japonesa calmada.

-si eso lo tengo muy bien entendido-el muchacho dijo, normalmente no era de hablar, pero el tener charla con la chica que tenía una personalidad similar a él le hacía querer tener charlas con ella y disfrutarlas.

-perdón si te interrumpí en en algo, ibas algún lado en específico, si no sabes dónde puedo guiarte-dijo ella.

-no es necesario, pero no iba a ningún lado, de echo no tengo nada que hacer-

-¿no te molestaría que te acompañe?-que raro, me siendo muy amable, no es que no lo fuera, solo que estaba siendo muy cortés.

-no hay problema-dijo sintiéndole.

-bien, yo tenía un poco de ganas de comer algo-dijo la chica y luego de eso ambos se fueron a un pequeño negocio de comida japonesa.

Mientras ordenaban algo de tomar Asuka un café negro y Ramón un raspado de chocolate.

-valla que madura-dijo el peli negro.

-sabes que no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces, no es como que las odie, pero no me gustan tanto como a Mía-dijo la japonesa.

-si, recuerdo que Joan siempre la regañaba por eso-el hondureño dijo y Asuka bajo un poco la mirada con ligera decepción o tristeza-¿has ido a verlas?-

-no, llevo un año que no las veo, desde ese suceso que casi nadie recuerda-

-si, de echo Joan no tenía recuerdo alguno y ahora recordó toda esa maldita guerra-dijo mientras bebió de nuevo de la malteada.

-hablando de él ¿como esta?-

-ha estado algo muy serio, ya sabes, después de ello-dijo el hondureño.

-si…sabes que Claudia era una de mis mejores amigas, también me dolió mucho eso, siento no haber sido de ayuda en ese momento-

-no es nada Asuka…sabes que ni Joan, Claudia y yo quisiéramos que te involucraras en esto y te lastimaras-dijo el muchacho.

-gracias, pero aún así siento que es un peso que debo de cargar-dijo la chica bebiendo un poco de su café en despacio.

-¿como te ha ido en lo de eight head?-dijo el hondureño.

Asuka ahí dejó de beber y se quedó callada unos momentos, ella puso el café en la taza que tenía en frente suyo mientras miraba el líquido negro, Ramón noto que la chica tenía una mirada triste y sería.

-yo, decidí dejar el cargo de eight head-el hondureño quedo sorprendido de aquello-desde que era una de ellas, gente importante sufría y algunas morían…ahora que estoy en preparatoria he decidido dejar esto atrás…-

-ya veo…-el hondureño dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-aún sigues estudiando verdad-

-eh, si aún que lo hago más bien por qué lizuka me dijo que le ayudara con algunas cosas-Ramón reiría un poco, Lizuka o coronel lizuka es el padrastro de Asuka de manera legal, el hombre adoptó a la japonesa cuando sus padres murieron a manos de los ferox, siendo su padre una persona muy amigo de el, sin embargo la peli gris vivía sola.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la preparatoria?-

-hm…es raro decir, pero he hecho unas cuantas amigas, una de ellas es la que me está remplazando como eight Head-dijo la peli gris y Ramón noto algo extraño en ella cuando dijo eso último de ahí.

-interesante, ¿que es ella para ti?-dijo el hondureño.

-es algo…extraño-dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y un poco de duda, sin embargo ella los volvió abrir mostrando algo de incomodidad-es que…conoces a Francine verdad-

-si, la eight head de Francia y hermanastra de Joan-dijo el chico-¿que tiene?-

-sabes que…ella tiene un gusto…peculiar-

-oh si…es lesbiana-dijo el ya que Joan le había confirmado esto.

-pues…ella, me confesó que…sentirá ese tipo de atracción hacia a mí, sin embargo yo quede muy confusa…¿no lo sé que piensas tú?-

-pues no es que tenga nada en contra de la homo sexualidad, pero eso sí, hay algo que debes tener en cuenta tu Asuka, dime que sientes en ella-dijo el chico.

-pues…solamente la veo como una buena amiga, alguien digna de confiar, ella también es muy fuerte-dijo la peli gris.

-eh…pero dime algo no sientes atracción a ella-

-oh no, no de esa manera-dijo la japonesa negando.

-entonces cuál es tu confusión-dijo el moreno a la chica.

-es que…no quiero rechazarla y lastimarla-dijo ella.

-Asuka, sé que el rechazo es doloroso, sin embargo…¿como se llama?-

-Mugen Kurumi-dijo la peli gris.

-Kurumi debe al menos respetar tu decisión, deberías decirle que no la rechazas por el echo de que le desagrades, simplemente tienes que darle una explicación lógica-

La peli gris en eso dudó un poco pero ella suspiraría mientras de bebía de uno el café y tosía un par de veces por qué casi se ahogaba con la bebida y Ramón de inmediato le dio un poco de su batido, la chica bebería de él un poco.

-gra…gracias-dijo ella recuperando la voz.

-no hay…me acabo de dar cuenta de algo y no me había fijado-dijo mientras miraba el popote de la malteada donde Asuka había bebido y el también.

-ugh, ¿no te entiendo?-dijo la peli gris.

'Lo bueno es que, ella es muy despistada en este tipo de temas'pensó el hondureño-nada importante, aún así creo que lo mejor será ir hablar con ella-

-tienes razón Ramón-dijo mientras se paraba la japonesa y hacía referencia-gracias por acompañarme y también por escucharme-

-no hay problema para eso están los amigos-la japonesa saldría primero del lugar mientras Ramón se quedaba en unos momentos en el lugar.

**En Satogama.**

En tanto los chicos llegaban a la sala de donde estaban las elitistas Kana atrajo a los muchachos al lugar de punto en donde al llegar algunas chicas las vinieron de manera alegre, mientras unas un poco tímidas y resguardadas.

-bienvenidos a la clase élite muchachos, ahora estaremos juntos como una sociedad de equipos-dijo Nomi de manera seria.

-gracias por la invitación presidenta-dijo Hibiki haciendo reverencia.

-aún fajaran Shinonome y Fabregas en el lugar-dijo Kana.

-ya veo, le cabe de mandar un mensaje a Shinonome pero de Fabregas no sabríamos-dijo Tsubasa con algo de tristeza.

-alguno de ustedes tiene su contacto-dijo Nomi.

-yo lo tengo pero no me contesto por alguna razón-dijo Kudo.

-en ese caso tendremos que empezar sin el-dijo Aoi.

-no es necesario-dijo Joan entrando al lugar tranquilamente.

-solo falta Shinonome en ese caso-dijo Nomi sin querer preguntar dónde estaba.

-aquí presidenta-dijo la chica llegando también al lugar.

-eh, donde estabas Shinonome-dijo Aoi.

-exacto, por qué vienes toda sucia y rasguñada-dijo Yoshimi mirando.

-estaba entrenando-dijo la chica de cabello morados.

-bueno al menos estamos reunidos todos-dijo Kudo.

-si, ahora procederé en la explicación-dijo Nomi mientras mostraba una imagen-ya se lo he explicado antes a Miyamoto, es algo confuso al principio-

En eso Nomi explicó cuáles escuelas de Japón iban a enfrentar en el futuro y que tenían como objetivo enfrentar en un futuro academias del extranjero y los que ganaban obtenían un beneficio en el futuro como talento.

-súper interesante-dijo Souta.

-lo sé, a pesar de que el año pasado Satogama casi llegaba a la cuadra pero no lo fue así-dijo Waka mientras negaba un poco.

-tal vez, pero es el pasado, hemos visto que tienen mucho potencial chicos, es lo bueno de esta generación, sé que apuntaremos muy alto ahora que obtuvimos buenos talentos en el equipo, las chicas lo hemos hablado y decidimos hacer este torneo de una vez con las otras academias japonesas-Kana dijo mientras los demás estaban de acuerdos o entendían.

-okay, en ese caso será mejor prepararnos-dijo Tsubasa.

-de echo ustedes entrenarán con la clase élite-dijo la presidenta.

-pues bueno que esperamos entonces-dijo el chico de cabello humo.

En eso los alumnos se dirigían hacia las canchas de entrenamiento de la clase élite y Joan se acercó a Yukio y ambos venían caminando juntos.

-¿estás seguro de esto?-dijo el castaño.

-si-dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos.

-muy bien, pensé que odiabas el uso del ímpetu y todo lo relacionado a ello-dijo el castaño.

-lo sé, pero aún así desde la ultima vez que peleamos juntos he decidido entrenar más, veo que este mundo oculta algo muy grande-dijo el peli azulado.

Maiko desde su distancia vio de reojo a esos dos muchachos hablar, qué raro pensé que no se llevarían bien los do, pero ella sabía que la relación de estos no era amistosa, descubriría el fondo del asunto de ambos una vez más adelante.

**Con Asuka Otori.**

Ella caminaba hacia lo que era un establo donde había un centro de investigación, según lizuka, aparte de ser una eight head como lo fue ella antes, trabajaba en un centro de investigación avanzada de estudios a los ferox para descubrir sus debilidades y otras cosas.

Al llegar la peli gris abrió la puerta y entraría al lugar para ver dónde estaba la chica.

-Kurumi-dijo Asuka mientras veía un poco el lugar.

-Asuka-san-dijo una chica de cabello peli castaño zanahoria y ojos cafés, tenía una bata científica en ese momento-¿pasa algo?-

La peli gris en eso miraría a la chica que ha sido su mejor amiga durante este año entero.

-ya tengo una respuesta a lo que me preguntaste-dijo la peli gris.

-oh, dime aceptarías-dijo ella sonriendo y Asuka tenía una mirada algo sería y triste.

-kurumi, eres una persona maravillosa, pero…no me siento de esa manera hacia a ti-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Que creen que le dirá Asuka a kurumi?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con claire?**

**Lo de la continuación del flash back o sueño de Joan continuará en la siguiente temporada, ya que decidí regresar a los muchachos para continuar una nueva saga.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: regresara esta historia en diez capítulos más, por lo que el suspenso será largo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 20 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: lo sé, pero aparte de que la alianza es fuerte, es al revés Francine buscó Joan por ayuda, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 20 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	21. ¿Terroristas?

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el capítulo número 21 con rompiendo de nuevo.**

**Como soy buena onda les traigo el siguiente capítulo en este mismo día, no lo subí a las 12 PM como el de mixed match (que si de por sí ya me están rompiendo los fanboys de mierda los huevos por solamente juntar Love live y encima se enojan por qué los mando a la verga), pues decidí subirlo un poco más tardecito.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fic ha sido APROVADO por MIS PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

Luego de esa pequeña reunión y también de que los muchachos charlarán un poco juntos a veces tenían mucha complicidad en tener y mantener comunicación entre ellos mismos, de echo los hombres se sentía algo incomodos, no por el echo de que sean chicas, si no que tuvieron batallas y luchas intensas contra ellas y eso dejo un pequeño destello de luz y posiblemente incomodidad por victorias y derrotas a ellas.

Se puso peor cuando Shinonome solamente miraba con una mirada y sonrisa de confianza de Joan, la joven de cabellos azul oscuro se sentía más confiada ahora que había entrenado últimamente con el ninja de Honduras, ha que últimamente se ha llevado a su gran capacidad sus movimientos y también de solo llevar un día entrenado con el chico.

Obviamente no a todas le sucedía lo mismo, ya que al perecer en caso de Tsubasa, Aoi y Yoshimi era más fácil comunicarse mutuamente con ellos, ya que aparte del carisma oculto que tenían las tres chicas pues al parecer no tenían la misma pena como las demás del lugar que eran más reservadas o más calladas en el último siendo caso de Maiko, Kana, Ryō y Nomi.

Pero ahora los muchachos tenían algo de miedo de comentar o hablar, ya que tanto las pláticas que un chico podía mantener con una chica eran muy diferentes, en especial si es un grupo muy amplio o de numero excedido.

Sin embargo algunos rompían el hielo y otros exageraban, por ejemplo…

-dime nena, no quieres que después de esto ir por un tazón con "leche"-a sí es el peli rosa rompía el hielo de un como están o como se la estaban pasando con flitereo.

-eto…pues yo-Yuuki no podía hablar debido a la incomodidad que tenía la chica en ese momento de que el joven estaba tratando de lugar con ella.

-Yasmina tranquilízate porfavor-dijo Hibiki con una vena en la cabeza al ver la actitud del muchacho en el lugar.

-oye no hay nada de malo en lo que estoy haciendo, ¿que no crees en el amor a primera vista? Mi querido amigo de cabello humo-dijo el peli rosa.

-pues yo no creo en esas cosa-dijo molesto el chico y serio.

-yo sí creo en el amor a primera vista-dijo el castaño y algunos lo mirarían.

-ok, necesidad 0 en decir esa cosa Fabregas-dijo Shinji.

-no es que esté apoyando su coqueteo, simplemente estoy diciendo que sí creo en el amor a primera vista, es todo-dijo el mexicano encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo creo que tiene razón Fabregas-san-dijo Yoshimi-yo no niego jun amor a primera vista sin que se me escape de las manos-ella empezó a mirar de reojo a Akira quién era el que estaba más servido en toda esta platica, ya saben porque.

-por cierto, se supone que Kurumi vendría a dar una plática ¿no?-dijo Joan mientras se cruzaba de brazos arqueando una ceja.

-pues, se supone, sin embargo no tenemos aún en claro si tuvo algún inconveniente-dijo Nomi-por cierto, por qué llamas a Mugen-sama por su nombre-

-al único que yo llamo Sama es a dios, jesuscristo, los Ángeles, los santos y antena, nada más, de donde vengo se llaman alas personas por su nombre-dijo el castaño recargandose.

-umu, umu, los extranjeros son muy extraños-Nakano murmuraría en el oído de Akane.

-pu…pues sus ojos son muy extraños también, son muy redondos y grandes-

'Mejor me quedo callado y no hago el chiste de que se diferencia un coreano, un chino y un japonés, obviamente la respuesta es la bandera'**(chiste racista clásicos)**.

-Por cierto, Fabregas-sensei no nos dará clases más-dijo el hermano de cabello azul de baja estatura con duda y Joan quedo extrañado.

-Fabregas-sensei, en la clase de élite son dadas por Kakehashi Momoko-sensei, ella nos dará las clases ahora en adelante-dijo Kana como siempre calmada.

-¡un momento!, nisiquiera doy clases y ya me están nombrando maestro de ciencias naturales-dijo el castaño.

-se refieren a tu papá-dijo Yukio.

-oh si cierto, lo había olvidado-dijo el castaño.

-aún así, les contaremos un poco de nuestra representante actual-dijo Nomi mientras ponía una diapositiva y salía la peli castaña zanahoria de ojos cafés.

-Mugen Kurumi-Sama, es la segunda en ser representante de Japón, su apodo es de War Nurse, antes era de Venus** (esto salía en él manga en los primeros capítulos)**, entreno de una manera increíble durante su tiempo, fue una pieza clave para descubrir armas capaces de derrotar a Ferox sin tener algún talento capaz de pelear contra ellos-dijo Maiko.

-lo consiguió a base de trabajos en su centro de investigación nivel dos-dijo Yuuki.

-sí y con torturar a personas de diferentes partes del mundo-murmuraría el mexicano siendo nada más oído por Yukio quien no dijo nada en ese momento.

-aumento el número de mujeres en el ejercito e igualando la cantidad de hombres en el para obtener una mejor fortaleza en contra de los enemigos que amenazan al mundo-dijo Aoi.

-su apodo viene debido a que puede curar a quien sea sin importar sus heridas, es considerada un ángel entre muchas personas del lugar-dijo Nomi acabando la presentación.

-increíble, ¿que hay de la primera Eight Head que estuvo antes?-dijo con duda Shinzuke.

-ni idea, solamente renunció al puesto sin haber dicho nada-dijo Kana-sin embargo aún se sabe que sigue con vida ahí afuera, pero no estudia en ninguna academia de talentos, se rumorea que dejó las academias de talentos para visir una vida normal-

-¿enserio?, que desperdicio-dijo como si nada Hibiki y Joan frunció el ceño, el castaño ya sabia el por qué de la renuncia de la chica pero no lo diría.

-como sea, les avisaré cuando llegue Mugen-Sama, pueden retirarse-dijo Nomi y los muchachos asistieron para salir del lugar y también algunas chicas.

Tanto Yukio como Joan caminaban juntos en el lugar y el japonés miro al mexicano.

-¿oye que te sucede?-dijo arqueando su ceja.

-la verdad es que no me siento muy feliz de que Kurumi y yo nos volvamos a ver-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano en su cabello.

-le dijiste a la presidenta que llamabas a los demás por su nombre, por lo que me dices la conoces ¿no?-el castaño cerró sus ojos y suspiraría mientras caminaban por el lugar mientras empezaba a utilizar su detección de ímpetu, dando se cuanta que no había nadie en los alrededores del lugar.

-si…la conozco gracias ala primera eight head de Japón, que de echo gracias a ella estudio aquí-dijo el joven sacando un celular donde salía en una foto con el, Ramón y Asuka-ella fue eight head una vez, sin embargo, un Suceso y hechos la dejo trastornada y le dio trastorno por estrés postraumático, razón principal por la que dejó su puesto a kurumi-

-hm-el chico cerró sus ojos al escuchar eso-aún así no explica tu relación con la nueva eight head, acaso ambos tienen algún tipo de complicación-

-pues…es peor que eso, dijo cosas de mí que no debio haber revelado, eso causó que una de las eight heads, de Estados Unidos específicamente entráramos un un pleito y hizo que nuestro pacto se rompiera-dijo mientras recordaba un poco de la pelea que tuvo con Mía y ella se alejaba de él para miraba a Kurumi quien sonreía como si nada-según ella lo hizo por qué estaba lastimando a sus amigas, pero a diferencia de ella no le deje a la persona que amaba con un a enfermedad mental-

-pero ha hay tratamiento y cura para eso, por qué no lo hace-dijo el japonés con duda.

-ella no lo quiere olvidar, quiere cargar con todo eso, de echo Ramón se siente algo culpable de no haber podido detener ese momento que dejó a Asuka así-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-entiendo…-el Narukami decido no preguntar sus motivos-sabes que también odie todo lo relacionado al ímpetu, pero viendo cómo se ponen las cosas, no tengo opción más que luchar-

-así son las cosas, todos tenemos ese pendiente-dijo el mexicano retirándose con Yukio y de inmediato recibió una llamada telefónica y tomó su teléfono-hola…¿Ramón que pasa?-

Yukio miró hacia el mexicano de piel blanca quien se detuvo al escuchar preocupación en su voz y también tener una extraña expresión de confusión.

-ok…voy para allá-dijo mientras colgaba-aconpañame Yukio, tal parece que después de todo la reunión se va cancelar-

El japonés no pregunto y solamente lo seguirá, después de todo se lo pidió.

-creo que también, haré otra llamada-dijo Joan mientras tomaba su celular para realizarla.

**Con los chicos en el lugar.**

Al parecer estos discutian sobre sus futuras misiones o luchas contra las academias, de echo los jóvenes sabían que era un reto que tenían que dar en contra de sus oponentes, aún que claro, uno nunca sabía cuándo irían juntos ya que tenían conocimiento de que aveces los separaban por números de equipos o grupos.

-oh presidenta, ¿que sucede?-Kudo dijo al ver a la chica.

-Miyamoto-san, Inoue-san, Yasmina-san, Jinguji-san y Haraguchi-san, que bueno que los veo por aquí-dijo sería mientras hacía reverencia-me gustaría informarles que quisiera que me llenaran algunos datos porfavor, es necesario para la clase élite-

-entendemos, pero ¿que hay de los demás?-el de lentes dijo mientras miraba al otro extremo del pasillo en que estaban caminado y posiblemente haciéndolo por qué ahí estaban los demás muchachos que se supone que se reunirían luego.

-ellos ya firmaron y llenaron sus datos, nada más nos falta el de ustedes seis-dijo la presidenta.

-Joan pudo habernos dicho de esto-dijo con amargura el más bajo del grupo-hablando de eso, ¿en donde diablos está?-

-ni idea, últimamente ha estado siendo muy reservado con nosotros-dijo Shinji.

-qué raro, cuando hicimos el examen no era así, ¿por qué el cambio repetino?-dijo Yasmina.

Nomi solamente escuchaba la charla entre los alumnos mientras tenía sus sospechas, lo del firmar y poner los datos solo era una especie de trampa, ya que querían hablar sobre el castaño, tenían ligeras sospechas del muchacho, sobre actos terroristas o cosas por el estilo, no sabía si ellos eran cómplices de ello por qué sus ímpetus no tenían maldad.

'Muy bien, tendremos que seguir investigando más sobre el caso, menos mal que pudimos recuperar los documentos de sospecha de parte de mugen-sama'la chica pensó mientras llevaba los seis muchachos a la sala del consejo estudiantil.

**Mientras tanto en Alemania.**

Luego de que pasara un año de la guerra hispana-alaninsta vs anglosajona, los germanos oficialmente obtuvieron el prestigio de hacer academias y también tener a su propia eight head, quien en ese momento estaba sentada revisando unos documentos, cabello rojo y ojos verdes con una mirada fría y sería.

De la puerta alguien entraría mientras decía con permiso y la chica solo suspiraría un poco mientras ponía un lad los documentos y miraba ala persona que entraba al lugar.

-Emilia ¿que sucede?-

-noticias Magdalena-Sama, quiero que lea esto-dijo la chica mientras le entregaba unos documentos a la alemana quien leería los documentos y ella le pasó sus ojos encima de la copia que tenía en sus manos en ese momento.

-…veo que , que mi esposo tiene problemas otra vez-dijo mientras colocaba sus documentos en la mesa y ponía sus manos en la cabeza-hay Kurumi, realmente lo hiciste todo mal-

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?, podemos ir a recogerlo para que esté a salvo aquí-

-neil, mi marido es alguien fuerte, sé que encontrara firma de eludir con todo este problema, además los rusos nos tienen vigilados y no dudarían proporcionarles información a los americanos para mejorar sus vínculos-dijo la peli roja.

-pero…no lo echa de menos-dijo la chica y la peli roja dio un suspiro poniendo un gesto triste.

-no hay día en que lo recuerde, pero debo seguir luchando por mi pueblo y su futuro-dijo mientras miraba una foto en donde salían el joven en un traje formal y la alemana en un vestido de novia blanco y con una panza ligeramente abultada y alado de esa imagen estaba la foto de Joan besando a una bebe en la frente¿

-entiendo, en ese caso me despido-dij la chica retirándose y la alemana miro el documento.

-Kurumi, le haces algo, te juro que no sólo romperé nuestra amistad como hace años…también voy a hacer que mis germanos te hagan la vida imposible-dijo con frialdad mientras seguía trabajando y en una de esa decidió ir hacia su hogar.

**Con Ramón.**

El hondureño no estaba teniendo buenos momentos, por qué, eso es por qué guardias de honor japoneses estaban atacándole, de echo el moreno ya estaba algo cansado pero agotado no, era mucho pelear contra ellos, sin embargo sabía que por culpa de esto se pondrían las cosas peor ahora en adelante.

-esto no es bueno, sabía que tenía que quedarme en la base-dijo el hondureño.

-ríndete ninja, sabemos que estás realizando actos terroristas-un guardia de honor dijo mientras disparaba y el hondureño lanzó una granadas de humo-Nani-

En eso el ninja se metió en el humo y el los noquearía en vez de matarlos, ya que eso sería perjuicio y no quería más problemas con los demás.

En eso varios disparos llegarían al que eso sí, no les dieron a sus aliados y estos IBAN hacia el ninja quien esquivaría las balas de los enemigos.

-es muy ágil-dijo uno de los soldados mientras seguía atacando.

El joven estaría escondido detrás de unos edificios que estaban siendo construidos y subió en una de las plataformas del edificio alto que no estaba terminado aún, por suerte en la barras metálicas no lo iban a apreciar, pero aún así era malo por el echo de que podían detectar su ímpetu, así que decidió barajarlo a ceros.

-¡ya no puedo detectar su precensia!-dijo uno de los guardias molesto.

El chico suspiraría de alivio, solo tendría que esperar a que se fueran los guardias de honor, aún que podía esperar a los demás a que llegaran, no pudo hablar con devant y Armando al estos estar ocupados aún, pero si llegaban Joan y Yukio era perfecto.

-que bueno que bajaste tu guardia-el joven escucho la voz familiar de alguien y en eso una enorme aguja le daría en su hombro haciendo que quedara atorado en la pared y su carne atravesada causándole dolor.

-ku…Kurumi-dijo el hondureño mirándola, la chica estaba en un traje rosado y con un gorro de enfermera su arma era una jeringa gigante y otros artilugios.

-hace un momento uno de mis guardias me dijo que estabas cercas de Asuka-san, ¿es cierto eso?-dijo con neutralidad y con una sonrisa falsa algo fría.

-ya veo, así que nos vieron, si, que tiene de malo-Ramón sabía que era inútil ocultarlo y Kurumi cambió su rostro a uno de enojo.

-maldito perro, como te atreves a acercarte a Asuka-san para implicarla en estos actos terroristas-dijo molesta la enfermera mientras sacaba otra aguja y apuntaría a su cabeza-nadie va a lastimar a Asuka-san, no voy a dejar que te le acercas otra vez-

En eso dispararía la aguja y el joven hondureño solo estaba esperando a que el disparo llegara a su rostro y cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y además en frente de una eight head que lo superaba en nivel de ímpetu.

-¡no te dejaré!-dijo alguien llegando y desviando el disparo.

**(Fire emblem radiant dawn the devote).**

Kurumi al notar esto simplemente se puso sería de nuevo.

-tu…como te atreves a venir a mostrar tu rostro después de lo que le hiciste a una de mis mejores amigas, aparte defendiste al asesino de tu propia sangre y amiga mía-dijo la enfermera mirando al joven-Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz-

El joven ya estaba transformado y Yukio le quitaría la jeringa al muchacho.

-gracias, si ese disparo me hubiera dado ya estaría muerto-dijo el hondureño.

-está bien, no pasa nada, quiero que los dos se encarguen de los guardias de honor, yo detendré a Kurumi-dijo mientras la apuntaba con su cimitarra que Mustafá le dio.

-estás seguro, una eight head supera a cualquiera de nosotros en cuestión de poder-dijo Yukio mirando a la chica quien solamente le dio una mirada fría y desprecio.

-tranquilos, me he enfrentado acosas igual de peores a ella a largo de mis recién quince años, aún así mis nuevas habilidades me ha dado la fuerza para encarar a una eight head y que no salga ilesa de batalla-dijo mientras el lado derecho brillaba por su espectro.

-entendemos, vamos-dijo Ramón subiendo su ímpetu rojizo y Yukio su dorado para bajar a pelear vibrar los guardias de honor.

-Kurumi te daré una oportunidad, créeme que se que no te gusto y déjame dejarte en claro que a mí tampoco me gustas, por tu culpa Mia…grrr-el castaño apretó su mano que no tenía la espada, fue tan fuerte el apretón que sus uñas al clavarse en la palma de su mano hizo que saliera sangre de ahí, era mucha furia la que guardaba-no te lo perdonaré, no me importa si Japón entero o los demás países se me vienen encima, pero lo que le hiciste por tu hipocresía es algo que jamás voy a perdonarte-decía mientras poco apoco salía su rojizo ímpetu hispano.

-yo solo dije la verdad-ella activo su ímpetu dorado ninponiano.

Ambos empezaron a luchar y la enfermera bloqueo el ataque del muchacho y este toco la cintura de la chica que de inmediato grito de desespero ya que el castaño estaba usando su habilidad espectral y eso causó una ligera quemadura en donde le tocó.

La enfermera de inmediato le dispararía otra vez al joven quien al ver que el objeto ya estaba punto de darle se agacharía, ahí Kurumi aprovechó para subirse encima suyo y tratar de encajarle una inyección, que logró exitosa mente al ponérsela en el cuello.

Joan sintió su cuerpo retorcerse y de inmediato soreiria mientras con la vista veía a Kurumi.

-tonta-en eso cuando cerró sus ojos saldría el espectro de Joan dejando ala enfermera con sorpresa aún que trato de no aparentarlo sin embargo lo hizo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

"Espero que seas capaz de hacerle daño a un espectro, un ser inmortal"dijo mientras tomaba la espada de su cuerpo ya sin el alma adentro esperando a que la droga dejara de surtir efecto para así poder regresar en el.

Como un fantasma floto hacia dónde estaba Kurumi para empezar a atacar, de echo War Nurse con su jeringa lo atravesaría, literalmente como si nada más fuera el viento y el espectro de inmediato encajo su sable en la pantorrilla de la chica y la chica gritaría de dolor mientras se alejaba del espectro, la joven al echarse atrás miro con rencor al joven.

'Rayos, pelear así con alguien que no pueda dañar es imposible, recuerdo que Asuka-san me había contado de esta habilidad que obtuvo hace tiempo de manera desconocida, pero como lo lastimo'en eso ella miraría el cuerpo del castaño ahí en el suelo ella sin dudar disparo otra aguja al cuerpo pero el espectro lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Te diste cuenta de mi punto débil, así es mi cuerpo, si lo destruye jamás podré descansar en paz y seré un espectro que merodea en el mundo por la eternidad, aún que tiene sus ventajas aún así, la única desventaja es que mi cuerpo está totalmente invulnerable"

La eight head al escucharlo simplemente frunció el ceño, aún que sea un ser inmortal, era una maldita cosa el no poder acercarse al cuerpo, en eso ella vio como el espectro se regresaba al cuerpo y entraba a este, al hacerlo Joan se movería de nuevo y se tocaría el cuello donde le inyectaron la droga y este se levantaría.

-nada mal Kurumi, pero te recuerdo que soy experto en ataques y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, en tu caso solo eres más de apoyo que de ataque, si fueras Asuka, Francine, Claire, Pei Pei o mi propia hermana mayor estaría en serios problemas y tendría que retirarme o rendirme ya que ellas cinco son las únicas capaces de derrotarme-

-así es, jamás podré estar al mismo nivel que Asuka, sin embargo ninguno lo reconoce-dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho en donde tenía su corazón-desde que dejó su puesto para pasarme la antorcha, muchos ya nisiquiera la reconocen es como si la hubieran olvidado-

-ya veo, yo opino lo mismo, Asuka es una gran amiga mía después de todo y ha hecho mucho por Japón, pero aún así quiere cargar por el peso de todos-el joven atacaría a Kurumi quien bloqueo el ataque-ella preferiría sufrir antes de que los demás suframos, antes de que realicemos estas cosas, pero el mundo no es así, si no recuerda lo de hace tiempo atrás-

-¡tú tuviste la culpa!-Kurumi le dio una patada en el abdomen al joven y ella le daría tres golpes en la cara el segundo se lo dio en la nariz sacándole sangre-¡ustedes hicieron actos terroríficos y atacaron varios países del mundo!, ¡por tu culpa Magdalena rompió amistad con nosotras!, ¡tu ayuda y apoyo al terrorismo hizo que te Mia dejará de hablarte e incluso le destrozaste el corazón!, ¡que clase de persona crees que eres!-

En eso ella trató de darle otro golpe y Joan usó su espada la parte filosa haciendo que Kurumi se partiera el puño ligeramente ya que alcanzó a frenar y ella miró su mano sangrada por el filo del arma que tenía en su mano el castaño que corría la sangre de la chica.

-soy un libertador, eso es lo que soy, si tuve que apoyar ciertas cosas de la que ustedes no se enorgullecen y si lo hago, si no hubiera sido por nuestra rebelión, los anglosajones hubieran arrasado con varias razas de América hispana y Medio Oriente entero-el joven la apuntaría con la punta de su espada y Kurumi retrocedió un poco-además tú fuiste la culpable de que Mia mal interpretará mis razones y motivos de lucha contra los anglosajones, tú le metiste a cosas a la cabeza diciéndole que era un terrotista-

-¡mentiroso, es lo que tú eres!-ella dijo atacando como su fuese un mazo su jeringa y Joan evitó el ataque mientras se bajaba y miraba hacia ella-¡solo estabas lastimando las más y yo las están alejando de ti!-ella disparo otra jeringa hacia el joven quien estaba mirando ala peli rosada, de inmediato desapareció y estando en frente mientras colocaba el filo de su sable en su cuello y dejando helada a kurumi.

-te diré algo…no me importa lo que tú y las demás eight heads piensen de mí, Magdalena es la única en la que confió, no sólo por nuestro estrechó lazo de amistad pasada , si no por qué puso a su marido, ósea yo encima de todas ustedes-dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído para decirle lo siguiente.

-en caso de Asuka también, me ha ayudado mucho, gracias a ella estoy aquí, sin embargo contigo en el puesto de eight head y aparte acusándonos de terrorismo falso causará un mal prestigio a los latinos, no sólo a mí, si no que a mí esposa que acaba de iniciar con esto de los eight heads, así que-dijo apartando su espada de ella-te dejare sola para que lo pienses-

El joven guardó su espada en su mango y este bajaría de inmediato con los demás y el vio que los guardias de honor élite estaban inconscientes y paralizados.

-¿se divirtieron mucho?-

-fue hartante, salían hordas de estos a cada rato-dijo Ramón mientras miraba al castaño-¿y Kurumi?-El castaño le señalaría en el edificio.

-a pesar de que ambos no salimos ilesos pudimos conversar un poco-dijo el castaño cerraría sus ojos mientras se encogía de hombros y levantaba ligeramente sus manos al nivel de estos totalmente estirados a los lados opuestos.

-ya entendemos, aún así suena muy increíble el escuchar que le hiciste sentir frente a una eight head, ni yo podría luchar a su nivel-dijo Yukio.

-si, vámonos de aquí, no quiero meterme en más problemas-dijo Ramón.

Los jóvenes avanzaban y nada,as pudieron escuchar un fuerte disparo y ahí se vio que los tres voltearían, el impacto iba directamente hacia Ramón y por desgracia nadie podía actuar a tiempo para bloquear el disparo.

**(Fin del sountrack).**

Pero alguien pudo salvarles, evitando el disparo hacia el hondureño, simplemente reconocían a la chica de cabellos platas con una diadema y un par de rosas a los lados como adorno, que ahora estaban con ellos, una chica que veía vestida como una de tipo gap moe, de color verde con negro, traía dos karambits como armas.

-Asuka-san-dijo Kurumi quien traía el arma en su mano.

-ha pasado tiempo Kurumi-dijo ella con algo de tristeza.

-si…¿qué haces aquí?-dijo ella.

-Joan me llamo…me dijo que Ramón estaba en problemas…pero jamás pensé que fueras tú la que hizo todo esto-dijo mirando a los soldados totalmente inconscientes.

-a…Asuka-san, puedo explicártelo-en eso ella levanto su mano dejando muy asustada a la peli zanahoria, pensó que la odiaría la peli gris.

-no puedo dejarte hacer esto, Ramón y Joan son inocentes, te lo digo por que yo vio todo lo que ellos dos vivieron, no sólo perdió a una hermana, si no a la chica que amo-dijo mirando Joan y Ramón quienes bajaron la mirada-Kurumi, gracias a ellos podemos seguir aquí, quien sabe si la guerra hubiese terminado en caos, por eso te pido que pares esto, no querido que mis amigos se sigan lastimándose otra vez-

La chica en eso parecía que iba a llorar, eso hizo que se sintiera feliz por algún motivo la chica.

-está bien, perdóneme chicos por haber echo esto-dijo mientras se secaba sus ojos.

-si, pero borra la información por favor-dijo el mexicano.

-si…lo siento-dijo ella.

-bueno, al menos podemos descansar-dijo el hondureño.

-pero antes de que ya termines, tienes que dar una conferencia a mi academia-dijo el japonés del grupo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-si lo sé, andando-dijo la enfermera mientras regresaban las dos a su estado normal.

Mientras ambas las acompañaban se dirigían hacia otonokizaka.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: será una saga muy larga la verdad, ya que son varias, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 21 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: ahora que están más cercas de las chicas se desarrollará la trama con ellos, tengo planes para Asuka más adelante, aquí tienes el siguiente cap, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 21 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	22. El torneo empieza

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el capítulo número 22 con un episodio no tan lleno de accion si no mas bien organizacion.**

**Muchachos seguimos con el problema de los comentarios que siguen sin cargar pero como dije me llegaron sus comentarios en mi correo electrónico, tal vez esto se solucione la semana que viene ya que no es la primera vez que los comentarios no cargan bien.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fic ha sido APROVADO por MIS PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo, W.E de R.O.**

* * *

En eso ya había pasado unos días y Kurumi decidió hacer un discurso a las academias que participarían en este torneo para clasificar a los mejores de Japón y que representen a su país, de echo algunos miraban por enormes pantallas como estilo de Nueva York en los edificios y ahí había una enorme cantidad de personas normales, con talentos o estudiantes viendo a la chica en propia persona, carne y hueso.

-los humanos siempre hemos sido una raza muy misteriosa, desde la investigación de nuestros orígenes se ha descubierto que hemos luchando y sobrevivido a varias cosas, entre ellas las disputas entre especies-

Parados se vio que Otonokizaka estaban firmes y atento al discurso de Kurumi.

-pero desde la llegada de los Ferox muchas cosas han cambiado, son enemigos completamente diferentes a nosotros, son monstruos que habitan en mundos diferentes al que nosotros vivimos ahora, han incluso mostrada superioridad a nosotros, de echo los Ferox casi nos acaban a todos los seres humanos del mundo-

Algunos veteranos estaban presentes en el discurso de la eight head.

-perdimos conocidos, amigos e incluso perdimos familiares-Joan bajo su mirada al igual que los veteranos ahí presentes recordando las perdidas con dolor en sus caras.

-pero aún si sus muertes jamás fueron en vano, nosotros somos una gran prueba de todo ello-dijo la chica mientras señalaba un holograma y ahí aparecía Japón entera-durante milenios nuestra nación ha mantenido una fuerte amistad con las demás naciones, un logro que pocos han podido haber echo, además nuestro programa ha admitido a jóvenes talentos con el potencial de desarrollar increíbles habilidades en el campo de batalla-

En unas imágenes de la pantalla se podía ver a varios talentos peleando contra Ferox quienes huían de los humanos y estos festejaban su victoria.

-es por eso que si quieren ser los mejores de Japón, este es el momento, jóvenes talentos, estudiantes de las academias, solo una puede ser la que represente a esta nación, eleven su ímpetu al máximo resplandor y luchen para llegar a ser los números uno-

Los alumnos aplaudirían mientras se motivaban para empezar esta contienda.

En eso aparecería el primer ministro de Japón quien estaría tomando el micrófono para hablar.

-buenas tardes jóvenes, cabe recalcar, también recordar que hay ciertas reglas y modos de pelea, estos estilos estarán un poco disponibles en un momento esperen su listado y los separaremos para que de esa forma ya estén listos para la contienda-

Mientras tanto se reunieron los alumnos de la academia Satogama para platicar de ello.

-primero que nada antes de empezar toda esta contienda, a que academias nos enfrenaremos-dijo esta vez Tsubasa con algo de duda.

-no lo sé son siete academias en total, por lo que nos puede tocar cualquiera de ellas-dijo Ryō.

-se olvidan que nosotros no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de que academias enfrentaremos-dijo esta vez Hibiki con poquito sacrasmo.

-oh si cierto que bueno que preguntaron-Nomi dijo mientras ponía un holograma en el suelo que de inmediato puso el símbolo de las academias-Otonokizaka anexionada a UTX, Ayana, Gakuen Toshi, Yōkai Gakuen, SAO Gakuen, Tsukunage y Haneoka-

-interesante, así que se anexionaron para obtener más poder-dijo Shinzuke.

-exactamente Haraguchi-san, recuerda que al igual que nuestra academia con el paso del tiempo se volvió mixta debido a que antes era femenina, algunas se rehusaron y se anexionaron a otras academias de alrededor para obtener más talento joven y aumentar su número de estudiantes en la clase élite-Kana informaría en general.

-por lo que yo recuerdo las academias con menor número de estudiantes son SAO Gakuen, Toshi y Yōkai, las más poderosas son Otonokizaka y su contra parte masculina y rival Ayana-diría Waka mientras miraba los símbolos.

-exactamente, sin nos toca una de las tres con menos alumnos tendríamos ventaja, de esa forma podríamos ver cómo luchan las demás academias fuertes y de esa forma encontrar puntos débiles en cada una de ellas-dijo Ryō determinada mientras fijaba su vista ala academia de Otonokizaka con cierto rencor.

-si…aún que-en eso se viene como Yukio se había levantad y de inmediato dispararía con sus pistolas atinándole a algo que de inmediato fue freído por el disparo de su arma, los muchachos quedaron soprendidos por ello-alguien nos estaba espiando-

-veamos todo el lugar, hay que asegurarnos que nadie está espiándonos-dijo Maiko y los muchachos empezaron a buscar cámaras en todos lados para ver si veían otra cosa por ahí, encontrándose un par de sorpresa desagradable como bocinas, micrófonos más cámaras y entre otras cosas por ahí.

-veo que están muy aterrados de que estemos aquí-dijo Yasmina orgulloso.

-por favor no exageres-dijo Souta rodando sus ojos.

-aún así con cuerdo con Yasmina-san, creo que hay que vernos rudos mientras tanto-dijo Aoi sonriendo mientras apoyaba la idea del peli Rosa.

-al fin alguien me entiende-dijo mientras abrazaba a la peli morada quien no dijo nada malo y sonreiría tierna mente mientras aceptaba el abrazo.

-¿a si eres con tu esposa?-Yukio murmuró al castaño.

-hace como un año que no la veo-le murmuró de regreso al japonés de ojos morados.

-si salen será mejor que lo hagan con mucho cuidado, no sabemos cómo jugarán las demás academias-dijo Nomi mirando a la clase quien asistiría, en eso abrirían la puerta y se vio a Kakehashi Momoko quién era la maestra e instructora de la clase élite.

-muchachos, espero que estén listos-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-más bien los otros ya estuvieron apuntó de adelantarse-dijo Ayaka sonriendo.

-aquí tengo la lista de quién enfrentarán esta ronda-la peli castaña de ojos verdes mostraría la lista y hubo sorpresa ha que se enfrentarían a la academia.

-Tsukinage-dijo Kudo recordando el nombre y la descripción de la academia (capítulo 3)-¿no son las que derrotaron a una organización malvada hace años atrás?-

-exactamente miyamoto-san, su especialidad son el espionaje y los ataque sigilosos hay que estar muy atentos a la hora de combatir con ellas-dijo Kana.

-como supiste eso-Akira le preguntaría.

-cuando me ascendieron me lo dijeron-dijo Kudo y los muchachos verían al consejo estudiantil fijamente más por qué se les ocurrió decirles hasta ahorita de ello.

-sentimos que no hallamos dado esta información antes, sin embargo no sabíamos quienes iban a entra a la clase de élite-dijo Tomoe algo decepcionada de que posiblemente los muchachos sintieran algo de desconfianza hacia ellas.

-buff, no nos podemos quejar-Shinji resoplaría-aún así dijeron que son espías no, los espías son bueno obteniendo y sacando información-el jinguji mostró las cámaras que ahí abajo obtenido hace rato atrás cuando inspeccionaban bien el lugar.

-en otras palabras ellas ya sabían que pelearíamos contra ellas-dijo cruzándose de brazos Iwaki con un tono de afirmación.

-tal parece ser, sin embargo sacarles a esa academia información no creo que sea ilegal, no está en contra de ninguna regla, o me equivoco Kakehashi-sensei-dijo esta vez Yuuki.

-no viene en el reglamento a sí que no creo que sea ilegal-dijo la instructora.

-muy bien, en ese caso espérenme unos momentos-la peli verde de lentes dijo mientras empezaba a buscar información de inmediato.

-valla, es bueno tenerla en nuestro equipo-dijo una Waka aprobando lo que hacía la genio de la investigación y periodística.

-listo ya tengo la información de sus alumnas-Nakano dijo con gracias de su habilidad des de obtención de información y entregándoselo a Nomi-

-Fū Sagami, Goe Ishikawa, Aoba Hatsume, Mei Yachiyo, Theresia Ray, Byakko, Yuki Hanzōmon, Momo Minamoto y Katarina Tobey-cuando Joan escucha el ultimo nombre frunció el ceño mientras veía las hojas, conocía a esa persona muy bien-son nueve alumnas en total por lo que ocho de nosotros participarémos en ese caso-

-muy bien, en ese caso deberíamos ponernos deacuerdo, yo en este caso no quiero participar en esta ronda-dijo automáticamente saliendo de la contienda a Souta.

-qué raro hermanito pensé que quizás participar-

-por ahora no Shinzuke, además será mejor ahorrar nuestras fuerzas para oponentes que son de un mayor tamaños o número, por eso me estoy saliendo por ahora-mencionó el bajo de los varones con una explicación.

-bien en este caso yo también saldré-dijo Tsubasa.

-¿estas segura Tsubasa?, normalmente tiendes a ser una especie de mano derecha para la presidenta y la vicie presidenta-su mejor amiga le dijo a la peli jengibre.

-por alguna razón siento que esta prueba será más de inteligencia, después de todo los espías tienen que serlo, por mi lado soy algo ingenua-

-al menos lo admites-dijo Ryō en voz baja.

-¡que mala eres Shinonome-san!-

-si se trata de usar la cabeza yo soy el más indicado en este trabajo-Hibiki dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-igual yo, me gusta usar mucho las estrategias y mis puntos fuertes para fortalecer las debilidades y aumentar las fuerzas de mis compañeros-dijo Shinonome.

-bueno tenemos dos adentro y dos afuera, en ese caso tanto Tsukumo se quedará afuera-dijo Nomi mirando ala peli negra sin ninguna expresión.

-¿estás segura presidenta?-preguntó Kudo.

-sé que Tsukumo es de las más inteligentes de nuestro grupo, pero aún así no podemos mostrarles a las demás academias nuestros más fuertes miembros de la clase-mencionó la chica y los demás le encontraron razón a ello.

-entendemos, en ese caso Waka debería entrar también, es muy buena en este tipos de cosas-dijo Akane mencionando a la más baja de primer tráfico quien se quedó algo soprendida.

-¿yo?-

-claro, siempre nos has ideados estratégicas que han acabado con varios de nuestros enemigos en las misiones-dijo Maiko muy deacuerdo y la peli azul decidió aceptar.

-la cuarta tengo que ser de a fuerzas yo, los lideres no podemos decir que no-dijo la presidenta auto relacionándose a sí misma.

-necesitamos alguien con buena defensa-dijo esta vez Yuuki.

-yo puedo ayudar en es ecaso-dijo Joan con firmeza.

-lo sentimos Fabregas-san, pero tú eres de los más fuertes en el equipo-

-tranquilas no utilizaré todas mis habilidades y mi arsenal de ataques, tengo asuntos pendientes con alguien de esa academia-dijo el mexicano recordando lo de las guerras hispano-islamica y anglosajonas.

-está bien, si tú lo dices-dijo Nomi sin rechazar sus propuesta.

-creo que aquí le vendría bien a Akira-dijo Shinzuke tocando el hombro del grandulón.

-¿eh? Yo…-dijo mientras se apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-¡oh si cierto! Kushida-san tiene las mejores calificaciones en inteligencia en toda la academia serían perfecto-dijo Iwaki y más que recordarían en la forma que derrotó a Yuuki la última vez fue de una manera única y de oportunidad.

-mu…muy bien si ustedes lo dicen estoy a dentro-dijo el peli negro de cicatriz.

-pues creo que no puedo quedarme tampoco atrás, inclúyanme por favor-dijo esta vez Yuuki de pie y aceptaría la peli castaña.

-si Yuuki entra entonces también yo-su senpai dijo levantándose y la rubia sonreiría.

-solo queda uno-dijo en voz baja la maestra viendo quién podría ser el alumno elegido.

-yo entraré también-dijo Yukio sorprendiendo a los alumnos pero en especial a Maiko ya que la última vez que se enfrentaron, no hubo ninguna lucha y termino ganando la peli roja por descalificación, así que era algo de sorprender.

-¿está seguro de esto Narukami?, una vez adentro no podrás dejar el equipo-

-soy consciente presidenta, pero me siento mejor ahora, antes tenía impedimentos del por qué no quería hacerlo, pero ahora quisiera mostrarles de lo que soy capaz de hacer-

Los muchachos se verían entre ellos y luego llegaron a la conclusión de que no se lo podían prohibir, aún que para Maiko fue algo difícil ya que le puso un pero.

-yo aceptaré con una condicion-dijo la peli roja cruzándose de brazos.

El muchachos no respondería pero aún así debía escucharla y ella se puso delante de él levantando su cabeza para mirar a Yukio quien bajo su mirada a ella.

-cuando esto se acabe pelearas contra mi, esta vez no quiero que hullas de nuevo-

Yuki suspiraría mientras asentía como una respuesta, Maiko en eso sonreiria mientras los demás se vieron algo confundidos y Joan simplemente miro al japonés un poco extrañado para luego prepararse al igual que todos.

-solo espero que Kurumi no se pase de la raya y no ponga modo de táctica bastante inusual-dijo Joan ya que conocía como era la peli rojiza zanahoria.

-por cierto Fabregas-san por qué quisiste entrar a la competencia-dijo con duda aún la instructora del grupo.

-siento que esa respuesta no podrá obtenerla sensei, no es algo que me gustaría hablar, dejémoslo que tengo asuntos con esa persona y nada más-mencionó el castaño mientras los muchachos llegaban a la arena.

Ahí estaban las chicas que se habían mencionado con anterioridad vestidas como espías, un traje de color gris una bufanda roja y con detalles amarillos.

-veo que llegaron muy luego-Nomi dijo estando en frente de la líder de el equipo que enfrentarían que tal y al parecer era una chica azul llamada…

-academia Tsukinage soy Yuki Hanzōmon lider de la clase élite de mi academia-

-academia mixta Otonokizaka, soy Nomi Shiho presidenta del consejo estudiantil y líder de mi clase élite y academia-

Kurumi ahí aparecería en lo más alto del lugar cabe mencionar que en el lugar que estaban era una especie de domo entechado de espacio cerrado y amplio en donde habían personas observando cómo si fuera el de un estadio.

-en ese caso comenzare a explicar el modo de combate de ahora-

En eso apareció una especie de pantalla que empezaba con varias letras y estas de manera aleatoria empezaban a cambiar hasta que apareció en la pantalla "buscar y destruir".

-oh muy interesante-dijo Kurumi-este modo de combate es de que uno de los de equipos tendrá la bomba y la colocará en una de las tres cajas con explosivos, el explosivo durará 45 segundos en detonar, si los del equipo que no tienen la bomba y son eliminados todos perderán la contienda, si los de la bomba quienes ya pusieron el paquete en los explosivos son derrotados pero no han desactivado el paquete y detona por el tiempo ganaran los concursantes aún que hallan sido derrotados todos, si el equipo desactiva la bomba antes de que todos los de su equipo sean derrotados ganara de inmediato sin importar el número, el caso aquí será que un equipo debe desactivar la bomba con ante mano para ganar o simplemente no ponerla y eliminarse el uno al otro-

La sonrisa de la chica hizo que Joan se sintiera algo inseguro pero aún así sabía que este tipo de cosas no era algo tan bueno realizarlas, si fuera el caso de Armando podría ser eficiente ya que el argentino era bueno con las bombas y también desactivándolas.

Una vez que ya estaba todo listo los estudiantes se miraron uno a uno y Joan vio con mucho rencor a Katarina quien tal parecía en su expresiones no tener ninguna idea de quién era el castaño, pero este si sabía quién era ella.

Cuando se separaron los muchachos en diferentes extremos se dieron cuenta que ellos no tenían la bomba por lo que las chicas de Tsukinage la pondrían o quién sabe si pelearían sin colocar la bomba en algún paquete de explosivos.

-oye por que veías a esa chica con esa mirada tan odiosa-preguntó Yukio a Joan.

-resulta que es chica…fue la responsable de que cierta compañera mía fuera secuestrada, alguien que debió haber sido reina-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Algo cortito pero aún así es un poco de todo.**

**Así es, se verán algunos personajes de diferentes animes para estar peleando en este torneo para ver quién es el mejor de Japón, sé que son muchas academias pero la verdad estas siete llaman más mi atención para este spin off.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: por eso deje semi inconclusa la saga de la guerra ya Ud como dije antes me gustaría dejarles tensión hasta que sea la siguiente temporada donde se contará todo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 22 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: este capítulo de semi apertura era como de revelaciones, sin embargo se harán unas cuantas más adelante recuerda la información de la misión de Yukio, Ramón y Joan en el almacén será una pieza clave para todo esto y muchas cosas más, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 22 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	23. Vs Tsukinage part 1

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el nuevo capítulo de este fic en el puro dia del padre y espero que esten disfrutando el dia con el sin importar si esta trabajando en otro lado o si hubo...algo en la familia tambien, sin embargo tambien a felicitar a los abuelos que tambien son padres de los nuestros, asi que feliz dia del padre.**

**Será dividíos en dos partes la lucha contra la academia de Tsukinage pero aún así está primera parte no se quedará nada corto.**

**El siguiente fic ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

En el momento que ambos equipos se separarían se podía ver u una pantalla grande donde las tres bombas que de echo ya estaban colocadas, así que de inmediato se pusieron en marcha los muchachos para acabar con ellas antes de que pusieran las bombas en el lugar, por el otro lado se podía ver a los de Satogama mirando el combate que se librará, por el momento ninguno de los dos bandos se habían visto o cruzado, así que eso era un punto bueno.

-está muy silencioso este lugar-dijo en voz baja Akira.

-¿ya habías participado en este tipo de cosas presidenta?-

-así es Inoue-san y creo que me quedaría hasta el siguiente año para volver hacerlo-

-sería mejor mantener nuestro sigilo antes de que nos localicen-Ryō dijo en un lugar diferente tomando altura al ser alguien de largas distancias y también para poder apreciar así enemigos.

-tiene razón ahora estamos en terreno desconocido-informaría Yukio al sentir que su radar estaba sintiendo algo.

-¿no es ilegal el uso de esos aparatos Mugen-sama?-dijo una mujer que parecía ser una árbitro del combate al lado de la eight head de Japón.

-nunca mencione que están prohibidos sus usos-dijo ella sonriendo con calma pero con un toque de misterio en esa sonrisa.

En eso se vio como el otro grupo donde estaba Yukio, Joan, Maiko e Yuuki habían llegado aún edificio sin embargo el lugar estaba bloqueado por una piedra, cosa que podían mover pero haría mucho ruido y revelarían su posición.

-presidenta estamos bloqueados, buscaremos otra entrada-dijo Maiko.

-ojos abiertos, algo malo puede pasar-dijo en voz baja el japonés.

Unas extraña sombra se pudo ver de dónde estaban los cuatro y vieron en un edificio ñ en donde se podía ver a una chica de muy baja estatura casi como una niña de peinado de tranzas como Tamara pero su cabello era un poco más plata y morado.

**(At Doom's Gate Metal/Rock Remix (Doom 1)).**

-las primera víctimas en este torneo y ustedes tendrán el honor de caer ante mí-dijo la chica y Yukio sin pensarlo dispararía un par de veces a la chica que evitó los ataques-demasiado lento-

-prepárense, vendrán más-Joan diría-presidenta estamos entrando en batalla, tendrán que continuar solos en la búsqueda del que tiene la bomba, hay que evitar que pongan ese fusil-

-no se preocupen, tenemos fe de que lo lograrán-dijo Nomi mientras lo muchachos se preparaban para pelear contra la pequeña quien sacó de inmediato unas armas que eran na especie de bastones que se agarraban por el lado lateral.

-muy bien chicos este déjenmela a mi-Yuuki dijo con calma.

-dudo mucho que puedan hacer una lucha individual-dijo apareciendo esta vez una chica de cabello naranjado quien tenía una sonrisa de confianza.

-estoy deacuerdo contigo maestra-dijo ahora una chica de cabello rosado en un par de colitas.

-ahora somos tres contra tres-al escuchar eso Yukio sonreiría ya que él confiaba en que Joan haría algo estratégico para derrotar a las tres.

-muy bien chicos quiero que hagan esto-Joan dijo mientras seguía su camino y les hablaba por el transmisor a los muchachos quienes escuchaban atentamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto el quiso de la presidenta estaban siguiendo repartiéndose en diferentes lugares donde estaban los tres parqueamientos de bombas en diferentes zonas del mapa.

Akira se encontraba en la zona B, Waka en la C y Hibiki en la A para vigilar que no pusieran las bombas pero tomando distancia, Hibiki estaba liberando humo para cuando llegara el oponente al llegar estallara en esta cortina que creaba, Waka había plantado un par de semillas en el lugar ya que sus plantas ayudarían para esto, por último Akira tenía su mano pegada al suelo para sentir las vibraciones de sus oponentes si se acercaban y atacarles con su control de roca, eso sí no activarían su ímpetu al menos que sea una emergencia.

-veo que te ves muy entretenida ahí parada-Waka al escuchar a su oponente se agacharía para evitar se atacada por una lanza que estaba siendo manejada por una chica rubia de lentes y ojos de color cajeta, ella se veía con una sonrisa en su rostro-creo que no debí haber hablado-

Akira en eso se sintió extraño nadie venía, no sentía las vibraciones, de echo este se iba a levantar has a que vio una sombra en el suelo, el de un águila pero era muy grande para ser un águila común y corriente a sí que miraría arriba y vio a una de las espías agarrada de las patas de un enorme águila y esta bajaría de inmediato embistiéndole con unos guantes metálicos al grandulón quien de inmediato lo bloquearía antes de darle un golpe al joven peli negro.

-no creas que me das miedo por qué parezcas un monstruo-dijo la más alta del grupo quien tenía cabello negro lacio con ojos cafés y Akira del nerviosismo activo su modo akuma haciendo que la chica no bajará su guardia-no te dejaré que toques a mis amigas y mucho menos a mi maestra delmonio-

En el último caso Hibiki ya estaba batallando contra alguien del equipo rival atacándose físicamente aún que su oponente ya tenía una katana como arma, era una chica de cabello rosado corto y de estatura promedio a la japonesa común.

-eres hábil, pero creo no conocerte, me llamo Momochi-

-sabía que los espías jamás revelaban sus verdaderos nombres, yo me llamo taro yamada-

-sé que es falso ese nombre Inoue Hibiki-dijo sonriendo la de cabellos rosado se-usas el humo de cualquier cosa para hacerlos explotar, serás un oponente muy digno-

-si, ahora estoy en desventaja por qué sabes mis habilidades-dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho.

En eso ambos empezaron atacarse el uno al otro aunque Hibiki tenía cuidado de que esta chica no le cortara con su sable y evitando los golpes críticos para tratar de contraatacar de alguna manera a la espía.

En caso de Shinonome está estaba disparando con su arco y al parecer alguien más atacaba ala chica de cabellos azulados quien evitaba los disparos de un rifle francotirador.

-esa chica es excepcional, tiene unos movimientos únicos-dijo una chica morena de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-te tengo-Shinonome dispararía hacia la de cabello blanco quien se movería para disparar aunque no se movió de su posición, ella escuchó un pitido aún lado de ella y vio que la flecha iba a detonarse así que de inmediato se levanto para evitar la explosión.

Pero la flecha no hizo nada y lanzó confeti dejando sorprendida ala chica de cabellos blanco al ver esto-¿Qué Fue eso?-dijo soprendida.

Shinonome sin previo aviso encajo una flecha en la nuca de su oponente dejando anonadada a la chica quien sus pupilas se encogieron por la sorpresa.

'Diablos, perderé a este paso, no tengo otra opción'en eso la chica empezó a liberar un ímpetu de color dorado algo que dejó confundida ala Shinonome.

-si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Theresia Ray, tu nombre no suena nada asiático y tu ímpetu es dorado-

-mis enemigos jamás van a conocerme perfectamente bien-dijo mientras mordía una pimienta y sus ojos cambiaban de color a rojo brillante.

'Qué diablos es esto, jamás pensé que incrementaría su poder de esa manera'

La mujer aún lado de la eight head tenía una expresión muy diferente a la de la chica quien no se veía para nada sorprendida de esto que estaba viendo.

-eso es…-dijo soprendida la mujer alado de Kurumi.

-es la especialidad de la academia de Tsukinage, los spyce, junto con el ímpetu se vuelven armas muy letales y aumentan su poder de una manera inmensa, Satogama se enfrenta a un problema muy grande…pero…-

La mujer miro a la chica en ese momento con confusión, como si Kurumi supiera de esto.

* * *

Mientras tanto con el trío ya se estaban enfrentando a las chicas quienes tenían su spyce e ímpetu activados de echo Mei tenía un par de cuchillas quien estaba batallando con Kurashiki quien manejaba muy bien el estilo de contra ataque con ella de echo logró quemarle los ante brazos ala chica de cabello naranjas.

-oye, si me sigues lastimando las manos, no podré tocar la guitarra-

-entonces te daré una mayor preocupación-Kurashiki dijo mientras lanzaba una enorme esfera de fuego hacia la chica de cabello naranja-¡brote solar!-

La chica fácilmente evitó el ataque y Yuuki quien peleaba contra Fū saltaría de regreso y Yukio al ver esto hico lo mismo reuniéndose con los de su equipo, de echo las espías quedaron confundidas y de inmediato Nozaki se cubriría con sus se país en una barrera de agua.

Al impacta la bola al suelo hizo que la bola estallara y liberará un viento ardiente haciendo que las chicas sufrieran quemaduras pero era imposible evitarlo ya que el lugar se estaba rodeando de el fuego que de la nada sintieron agradable ya que Yuuki les lanzaría el agua encima a estas tres haciendo que evitara las quemaduras y obviamente su derrota.

-no se si llamarles tontos o muy int ¡agghhhh!-Byakko no pudo continuar y gritaría junto a sus amigas ya que estaban siendo electrocutadas por Yukio quien aprovechó el momento de la mojada y lanzaría rayos con su mano, que a pesar de no tener buen control como con sus armas la eficacia era algo similar.

-urg, usémoslo-dijo Fū activando su ímpetu al ver que el usar spyce no iba ser suficiente para ganarles a sus oponentes.

-que enorme pode estoy sintiendo-dijo Maiko y luego las otras tres usaron su ímpetu por igual.

A diferencia de Shiho y Yuki ambas fueron con todo, ambas capitanas querían que sus equipos ganaran, la presidenta de Satogama atacaba con su enorme abanico y Yuki con su katana.

'Tiene una fuerza descomunal, ahora entiendo por qué es la presidenta'penso la chica de cabello azul de cicatriz.

'Tiene mucha agilidad, pero aún así'nomi en eso le daría una tremenda patada en el esternon'no tiene fuerza bruta para contra restaras ataques o defenderse'

La chica aterrizó de pie perfectamente en un edificio que estaba con ella atras y de inmediato uso más de su ímpetu guardado.

-no te quedas atrás, aún así-La presidenta aproposito del combate con una habilidad de pisar el suelo creo una ligera placa tectónica que hizo que el edificio en donde la de Tsukinage empezará a derrumbarse y la lider en eso tuvo que saltar a otro lado peor al tocar el techo del edificio empezó a caerse al suelo y ella vio un ligero remolino en donde quiso pisar y eso causó su caída al suelo y Nomi de incremento uso la habilidad con la que atacó a shinji en la prueba para derrotarle pero la de Tsukinage mordería una hoja activando su spyce y bloqueen o el ataque con sus propias manos y a seco, sin tener ninguna dificultad.

'Aumentó su fuerza de una manera tremenda, ahora me supera'

-será mejor que te prepares-

* * *

Durante su trayectoria Joan había visto lo que hacían sus oponentes y noto que esos condimentos aumentaban su fuerza al oponente, pero empezó a notar lo mismo que Kurumi también y este les hablaría a los chicos con su transmisor.

-chicos si me escuchan pónganse en modo defensivo, una vez que llegue el momento ataquen-

Los muchachos al escucharle asistieron, el castaño por su lado seguía buscando a su enemigo y al parecer tenía que ajustar cuentas con esa persona, de echo lograría encontrarla quien parecía estar corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Hibiki pero Joan de inmediato.

-¡oye tú anglosajona!-la rubia al escuchar eso voltearía hacia Joan quien tenía una mirada bastante rencorosa y llena de odio, el joven sacó su espada cimitarra apuntándole con la punta de su sable curveado de inmediato y entre el medio de la de ojos azules-la futura reina de Inglaterra Clair Rodwell te manda saludos-

En eso la chica frunció el ceño al haberle escuchado y el joven castaño desprendió su ímpetu rojo haciendo que la chica quedará sorprendida.

-hispano…¿quien eres tu? Como es que mencionaste a esa traidora-

Joan no dijo nada y atacó a la chica quien sacó sus pistolas y saltaría para evitar el ataque sin embargo Joan usó su escudo para evitar los disparos a su cuerpo y el mexicano de inmediato lanzó una granada hacia la chica quien al ver esto uso sus brazos para evitar la explosión pero al activarse liberaría un humo de color mostaza.

-g…gas mostaza-ella dijo sintiendo dificultad de respirar y esta estaría apuntó de caer al suelo peor de inmediato mordería su spyce junto a una activación su ímpetu azul.

-tch, azul…como siempre sucios anglosajones tienen que destruir lo bueno del mundo, pero no negaré que algunos son buenos, por ejemplo a la futura reina que vendiste maldita espía-

-Inglaterra no podía tener a ella como una eight head, luego de que tratará de desintegrar la Gran Bretaña para darles independencia a los demás países que actualmente confirman al gran y último imperio de los grandes mares-

-eso es loo que me molesta, ustedes no dejan independizar a los demás, pero tuvieron que armar una batalla napoleonica para independizar a los paises hispanos americanos-el joven en eso atacaría a la chica quien parecía ser no tener la misma fuerza que las demás-cometieron un grave error al meterse con nosotros-

Katarina al escucharle quedo sorprendida totalmente sin embargo no dejo que sus emociones la cegaran y siguió combatiendo contra el mexicano quien parecía tener una gran ventaja.

'No creo que el efecto del gas mostaza sea razón o motivo del dejarme algo débil, quien es este sujeto'pensó la chica.

-mi experiencia me ayuda mucho-dijo mientras cortaba su soma clavículas haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera y jadeara un poco ya que fue un golpe muy fuerte y aparte eso la hubiera matado si el lugar no tuviera control de energía de ímpetu y regeneración a heridas mortales.

-¿enserio?, quien eres tu-

-como dije antes…solo soy un amigo cercano de la gran Arturia predagon, también alumno del primer ministro y líder supremo hispano Fidel Castro-

Kurumi al escuchar eso frunció el ceño un poco sin embargo decidió seguir viendo la batalla. Al notar que si siguieron el consejo de Joan los chicos, de echo Akira había evitado los ataque tremendo de Goe con su rugosa armadura de piedra.

Waka se encerró en un bosque haciendo que se perdiera un poco Aoba en el lugar y fuera atacada por las plantas frensis.

En caso de Hibiki la tenía muy difícil, es achica llamada momo era muy fuerte, de echo la chica estaba apunto de derrotar a Hibiki pero el joven de inmediato libero un espeso humo para atacarla y tratar de derrotarla pero tenía muy afinado sus sentidos y de inmediato detectaba al muchacho en todo el lugar.

-mi especialidad es saber dónde está el enemigo por su ubicación, aún que no vea nada me doy cuenta que este humo no es del que explota es una de tus habilidades para atacar con sigilo-dijo la peli rosada.

El peli humo cansado de esto decidió atacarle pero momo de inmediato o encajo su sable en el tórax de Hibiki quien al ser encajado la minato desencajó su sable y…

-Inoue Hibiki-san, ha sido eliminado-informó una mujer.

En eso momo se fue a auxiliar a su maestra Yuuki quien seguía peleando contra Nomi y esta seguía bloqueando sus ataques con su enorme abanico, sin embargo Nomi parecía estar en dificultades en ello.

'Diablos no podré detenerla por mucho tiempo, tengo que escapar, tal parece que vendrán a ayudarle siendo ella su líder'la chica de Satogama empezó a orar su alrededor tomando la decisión de-¡aviador!-

La chica en eso extendió su abanico y lo montaría como si fuera un avino y ella se alejaría de Yuki quien dio un enorme salto, nomi maldijo en voz baja y está de inmediato trato de bloquearlo con sus manos en forma de X.

-Ray Theresia-san, eliminada-

-¿Qué?-dijo muy sorprendida Hanzōmon al escuchar que la primera de su equipo fue eliminada y ella recibió un tremendo disparo en el cuello pero aún así no fue suficiente para eliminarla pero para evitar que atacara a Shiho si.

-no fuiste mala oponente, pero aún así entrena mas-Shinonome dijo a Theresia quien estaba boca abajo con varias flechas estampadas en su cuerpo'realmente me ayudo mucho el entrenamiento con Maldonado, creo que tendré que darle su cita cuando acabe todo esto'

En caso de Akira este como se mencionó aprovechaba su defensa física par no ser golpeado por Goe quien de por sí causaba daño al peli negro con su guantes, pero el chico se regeneraba absorbiendo el control del suelo sólido.

-no seas cobarde y lucha-dijo enojada la peli negra y en eso salió una especie de pistones en sus guantes que al impactar a Akira no importó que tuviese la armadura el joven sintió el enorme y poderoso impacto en su abdomen sacándole aire completamente y estrellándolo en varios edificios en el lugar.

El joven quedo boca abajo y este trato de regenerarse de inmediato, cosa que lograba pero Goe se puso arriba de él y empezó a dar golpes consecutivos y Akira cubrió su rostro pero estos aveces daban en su diafragma.

'No…sé si podré aguantar mas'

En caso de Waka vio como Hatsume uso uno de sus experimentos y de estos salían dones quienes disparaban ala chica pero estos eran muy rápidos y no dejaban en paz a la chica.

-oh, así que tienes que controlar de manera manual estas plantas para que me ataquen, eso es interesante, en ese caso no te dejaré que controles ninguna de estas-dijo Hatsume con un control de los drones que disparaban a la peli azul.

* * *

En caso del trío tanto Maiko y Yuuki hacían muy buen equipo evitando el ser atacadas de sus oponentes, sin embargo tanto Mei y Fū también hacían buen equipo emparejando las cosas con la rubia y la pelirroja, pero aún así Yukio y Byakko eran independientes, por lo que estaban muy parejas las cosas.

-chicos pongamos el plan en marcha-dijo Maiko y estos asistirian.

En eso Yuuki crearía mucha agua y ahí Maiko empezaría a lanzar fuego para evaporarla.

-que creen que hacen, sus estrategias no les servirán de nuevo-dijo molesta Fū pero de inmediato recibió un disparo de parte de Yukio-maldito seas-ella de inmediato empezó atacar físicamente junto con Byakko y el muchacho estaba recibiendo golpes de parte de las dos.

'Sus puñetazos, son bastantes fuertes'pensó mientras trataba de cubrirlos.

-se olvidan de mí-dijo Mei mientras activaba una granada y las dos chicas de Satogama fruncían el ceño, pero de inmediato una flecha de fuego impacto en la granada que Mei tenía en su mano estallando en su cuerpo y causándole mucho daño.

-también de mi-dijo Shinonome quien había sido la causante de esto.

-ya está listo-dijo Maiko y Yukio asistiría, de inmediato la rubia con su control de agua está controlo la humedad y sudor de los cuerpos de sus oponentes haciendo que estas quedarán paralizadas y estas cayeran al suelo sorprendidas.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-Byakko dijo confundida.

-en eso Yukio lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica en la nube que se había formado gracias ala evaporación del agua que tanto Maiko y Nozaki crearon y esta nube al entrar al contacto con la descarga eléctrica empezó a volverse negra y a formar destellos.

-desaparezcan, con el poder del trueno-dijo apuntando con sus dedos índices y medió juntos hacia el trío de chicas y en eso la nube lanzó un rayo a las tres quienes gritarían al ser agredidad po el ataque del chico.

-¡super nova!-Maiko formaría una bola de su Palma de la mano y la lanzaría hacia Mei que al entrar al contacto con ella estallaría enormemente.

-¡estilo Shinonome, gran ráfaga de flechas!-Shinonome lanzó una flecha que de inmediato se multiplicaría que de inmediato atacarían a Byakko.

-¡ciclon!-Yuuki empezó a lanzar un remolino de agua a Fū haciendo la descarga eléctrica más fuerte y las tres gritarían desesperadas mientras una gran explosión fulminaba a las tres.

-Byakko-san, Sagami Fū-san y Yachiyo Mei-san, han sido eliminadas-

Los cuatro sonreiría al escuchar esto y al ver que su trabajo en equipo dio un buen fruto hizo que continuarán para ayudar a las demás personas.

mientras tanto Joan mantenía una batalla con una muy clara ventaja y de echo el castaño solo estaba haciéndole Cortés en diferentes partes del cuerpo a Katarina quien no podía moverse muy bien ya, de echo la chica no podía entender cómo es que alguien era tan fuerte como el.

-como es que estoy perdiendo contra ti-

-oh, no soy yo, eres tú y tus amigas-está vez hizo un mayor corte rebanándole el brazo derecho a la chica quien grito y se puso de rodillas, al no ser la vida real solo se entumido su extremidad quedando totalmente flojo y sin movilidad-su desventaja fue que al consumir el condimento y usar el ímpetu al mismo tiempo incremento de manera excesiva su poder, pero aún así, no saben controlarlo, con el tiempo solo quedaron débiles por el enorme desgaste de energías-

La rubia al escucharle vio mucha razón en lo que el castaño decía y esta levanto su sable.

-que viva y tenga larga vida la reina Claire-dijo mientras rebanaba ahora el cuello de la chica quien al ser atacada así su cuerpo dejó de desprender impuesto y caería al suelo con los ojos cerrados quedando derrotada.

-Tobey Katarina-san, eliminada-

El castaño se agacharía y este tocó su rostro usando su habilidad de leer memorias, en eso vio como ella en los Estados Unidos mandaba un informe al gobierno americano y también a la maid, que era reina de Inglaterra Elizabeth para el plan, pero luego el castaño tomo más memorias e información dando el blanco.

-isla de alcatraz…Clair está en la isla de alcatraz-dijo en voz baja y este se levantaría para ir a ayudar a los demás muchachos y este sonreiría 'Francine ya tengo su verdadera ubicación'(se explicará mejor en la siguiente temporada).

En caso de los demás muchachos el que Hatsume halla escuchado a su maestra s eliminada hizo que se molestara toda vía más, de echo lanzó un robot que usaban los de moryo para atacar a Waka quien usó un método de escape inmediato topándose con Nomi.

-un bueno que la veo presidenta-dijo la peli azulada.

-siento la tardanza veo que tienes problemas-dijo la peli castaña Rubio.

En eso los drones aparecerían y dispararían a las dos chicas Nomi de inmediato y abriendo su abanico regresaría las balas derribando a los drones quienes al recibir balazos fueron destruidos y caerían encima de los robots creando una gran explosión.

-nada mal, pero aún así-las dos escucharon un crujir tremendo y doloroso viendo como Goe tronaba el cuello de Akira.

-Kushida Akira-san, eliminado-

Las dos chicas fruncieron el ceño mirando a Aoba y Goe juntas en equipo.

-Goe-Chan sé que ninguna de ellas derrotó a mi maestra, pero aún así acabemos con ellas-

-estoy deacuerdo, también derrotaron a Theresia quien es mi alumna-

Las dos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar esto y de inmediato Hatsume fue derribada con una enorme colisión de fuego quemando la ropa de su espalda y un poco su piel.

-siento la tardanza-dijo Shinonome quien había sido responsable de esto.

-ustedes-dijo molesta Goe pero ella de inmediato fue rodeada de agua y Maiko al tocar el agua con su mano se volvería lava.

Eso hizo que Goe dentro de esa esfera solo sintiera desespero y tratará de liberarse de la gran bola de lava que habían formado este dúo tremendo de kouhai y senpai.

-Goe-Chan no-dijo Aoba preocupada.

-te olvidas de nosotras-dijo Waka creando una planta carnívora y la espía trato de evitarle pero Nomi le dio un tremendo golpe con su talón en la cabeza dejándole aturdida y la planta cometía a la rubia quien estaría gritando mientras la planta masticaba.

-Hastume Aoba-san e Ishikawa Goe-san eliminadas-

Yuuki y Waka liberaron a ambas de sus ataques para no matarlas y Yuuki mojo a Goe ya que estaba bastante sobre calentada y necesitaba enfriarla para que no le diera un golpe de calor y quedara derrotada o mal parada.

-solo quedan dos enemigas y-no pudo terminar su frase Yuuki ya que de inmediato dos sables se encajarían en sus cuerpos siendo Yuki (una U es Yuki Hanzōmon dos uu es Yuuki Nozaki) y momo derrotándole por desprevención-otra vez…perdió por desprevenida-

-Nozaki Yuuki-san, eliminada-

En eso las dos espías se apartaron de sus oponentes y ellas miraron a las cuatros reunidas en el lugar del punto de encuentro.

-vengaremos a nuestros compañeros-dijo momo.

-algunas de ustedes dos tienen la bomba, por qué no la colocan, no tienen oportunidad frente a nosotras-dijo Nomi.

-si, la bomba no podría hacer ganar, pero eso sería de cobardes, preferimos ganarles de manera limpia y no por un modo de juego absurdo-

Kurumi reiría ligeramente en ello 'sabía que Yuki Hanzōmon se negaría a colocar la bomba, por eso hice este modo de juego ya planeado con anticipación para que fuera de eliminatorias y ver su trabajo en equipo, sin embargo veo que los de satogama saben trabajar más en equipo mejor y usan más la cabeza'

-en ese caso tú eres mía-la peli azul volteo y vio a Joan atrás de ella con intenciones de atacar pero el atrae fue evitado por la chica un que el castaño le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula, sin embargo la lider de Tsukinage devolvió el golpe y Joan retrocedio-valla, eso me dolió…un poco-

-eso también me dolió, solo un poco-dijo Yuuki y momo estaba en formación de atacar.

'Eso es mentira, master sintió más fuerte ese golpe, peor solo quiere verse bien parada en frente de ese sujeto.

-momo, encárgate de los demás, déjame a este a mi-

-si maestra-ella dijo mientras bajaba con los demás oponentes.

'Rayos ese ataque me hizo más daño de lo que pensé, tendré que usar más poder'

En eso la chica saco otro condimento para masticarlos y Joan frunció el ceño al ver esto y su poder de ímpetu sería tan alto que todos en el lugar quedaron serios y unos cuantos sorprendidos al ver que la chica arriesgaría y daría todo por su equipo.

-¡bien prepárate!-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Quiénes creen que puedan ser eliminados en la segunda parte? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo de talento vs Ferox.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: su involucracion es más canónica y fuerte en la siguiente temporada, pero de aquí mostró el porque se conocían ya, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 23 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: la suprema cía definirá quien enfrentará de las otras academias de los nueve res presentarse en el mundo entero y también me gusta Kurumi yandere, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 23 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	24. Contra Tsukinage final y

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento vs Ferox.**

**ME DISCULPO SI TARDE EN SUBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO EL DOCUMENTO SE ME BORRO JUSTAMENTE CUANDO LO HABÍA ACABADO, YA TENÍA EL CAPITULO ECHO Y LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER ERA SUBIRLO PERO AL DEDOS DE PARKISON (en este caso yo) LE PICO EN VEZ DE GUARDAR DOCUMENTO A ELIMINAR BORRADOR, TODO UN FAIL.**

**Sin más que decir sigamos.**

**El siguiente capítulo y fanfic han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

A pesar de que las cosas seguían en el torneo se podía apreciar en una isla abandonada en san Francisco, cercas del puente famoso de golden gate, la isla de alcatraz, famosa debido a que esta isla solía mantener a los presos más famosos del mundo como también los más peligroso en sus épocas, uno de ellos fue Alcapone.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que está isla fue remodelada y abierta nuevamente para su uso ya que como Joan detectó ahí estaba ella, la que debería ser reina de toda Gran Bretaña, sin embargo no fue así por una cuestiones de suceso (se contará en la siguiente temporada).

-How is she?-un guardia preguntó bebiendo café en una tasa.

-in silence as alway, I'm little quiet surprised that silence the day she get here, she hasn't said a word, is like to get carefully by a mute-

-is all?-el guardia asistiría-if she said something don't lost the focus, remember that, we have orders to get all information about that's days, this is for the future of America and the Anglo-Saxon mission-el hombre se retiraría de inmediato para dejar al guardia aún vigilando a la perdona que resultaba ser una chica.

-this is a big surprise, she has the queen by title but insisted, a king-

**Habana Cuba.**

En la isla tropical cercas del Golfo de México, se contrata un hombre ya anciano de noventa años de edad, quien fue el líder de las operaciones de los mandatos hispanos, el primer ministro actual del país, Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz.

Veterano y también héroe de guerra contra los primeros Ferox que llegaron a la tierra, fue de los primeros latinos en ser un talento, obviamente entreno en Estados Unidos como todos los latinos debían hacerlos, aún que actualmente podían ir a cualquier academia de talentos para entrenar, simplemente se retiraría de dos combates tan sangrientos para dedicarse a la política de su país, cosa que sabía que habría más trabajo que hacer para seguir manteniendo de pie a su gente aún que obviamente los últimos acuerdos entre las naciones han hecho que Cuba empezará a mermar su economía a un nivel algo desgraciable.

-Adelante-el hombre dijo para que entrara dos muchachos al la oficina.

-primer ministro, hemos venido tal y como ordenó-dijo un Armando hacia una seña militar junto a Devante quienes estaban probando uniformes militares.

-no se preocupen hijos, pueden pasar y tomen asiento-dijo el hombre mientras los muchachos hacían caso, a diferencia de otros gobernantes, Castro nunca traía sus guardias de honor patrullando y protegiendo el lugar a 24/7, no lo consideraba como que en estos momentos viviera una amenaza actual como tiempo atrás.

-escuchamos el rumor de que se volvería hacer, ¿es eso cierto?-el joven argentino mencionaría mientras Castro simplemente sacaba unos documentos, cinco en específico y los entregaba al muchacho de Sudamérica quien tomó los papeles.

-júzguenlo ustedes mismos, además ya es algo que se había anticipado desde ya hace mucho tiempo, recuerden que no pudimos por fallos internos, pero ahora es mejor apoyarnos el uno al otro para de esa forma mantener una relación estable y mejorar nuestras naciones juntos-

-lo entendemos abuelo, pero que pasara con mi país, es el único de habla española en todo el maldito continente y mide menos que un país europeo-el africano dijo con ligera queja.

-Devante más respeto al primer ministro-En eso el joven africano reiría a carcajadas y con carisma diría mientras miraba a su amigo.

-perdón hombre, pero aún si lo considero más familia de lo que crees, es más lo quiero como si fuera el abuelo que nunca tuve-dijo el chico y Fidel suspiro un poco.

-no importa, solo lleven los documentos a los lugares predestinados, yo me encargaré de Perú ya que…ellos no están con nosotros más-dijo el cubano y los muchachos simplemente bajaron un poco su mirada.

-no se preocupe lo haremos como usted ordena primer ministro nos retiramos-en eso el joven argentino retirándose del lugar se dirigieron a la salida del lugar.

En los documentos vio lo que se trataba fue un plan que se tenía con anterioridad previsto peor no lo hicieron debido a que no querían tratar con el descontento de la población pero en este momento era el mejor puesto oportuno, de echo ahora tenían que hacerlo y realizarlo.

El primero documento decía, el retorno de las colonias españolas en América, el segundo documento hasta el quinto eran respectivos virreinatos que existieron desde la llegada de los hispanos a el nuevo mundo.

-solo espero que no regrese al hispano fobia otra vez-el africano dijo un poco preocupado.

-ya estamos en otros tiempos hermano, creo serán más compresibles ahora, además esto nos podría llevar a una etapa nueva e incluso podríamos crear academias de talentos en Ibero América, recuerda lo que Esperanza nos contó también quieren unir a Portugal a esto y de esa forma que Brasil se nos una a la causa-el argentino dijo luego de que hace tiempo ya tenían el plan de anexión por segunda vez a los portugueses para crear la península ibérica.

-eso sería algo que muchos pensarían como negativo, aún que los imperios ya no existan, el Medio Oriente se unificó después de toda esta guerra y se volvieron una tremenda potencia-Armando le recordaría al africano-además seriamos más poderosos si nos reunimos aún que seamos el imperio español de nuevo-

-bueno, al menos comuniquemos con Ramón para de esa forma poder avisarle sobre esta cosa, sabes que el estar en Japón sería difícil para tener comunicación con el resto de los planes que se podrían realizar en estos momentos-Devante simplemente quería cambiar de conversación debido a que querían realizar el plan de inmediato.

En eso Armando asistiría mientras sacaba su celular para hablar con el hondureño quien estaba desocupado en ese momento para contarle del proyecto y que el joven era encargado de avisar a los centro americanos sobre la unión a México, aunque en el Caribe se encargaría el primer ministro Castro al igual que en en Perú.

**De regreso a la arena.**

**(POWER! – Realese The spyce ost).**

Tanto la Hanzōmon y el Fabregas luchaban el uno al otro ambos siendo usuarios cuerpo a cuerpo y estaban muy reñidos en el momento aunque el castaño ya tenía un plan de contra ataque solo que en esta ocasión todavía no lo llevaba al cabo debido a que la estrategia todavía no se daba en el lugar indicado o en el momento fijo en donde llevaría acabo el asalto de contra ataque contra su enemiga y oponente.

-te estás sobre esforzando, sabes que esas especies y combinando al ímpetu son un desgaste muy grande de energía, más adelante no quedará nada de ti para combatir contra nosotros-

-menos platica y más pelea-dijo la lider aún luchando contra el mexicano.

-tienes un poco de complicaciones cuando peleas contra usuarios de lucha que no son de Japón o del tipo occidental-dijo mientras atacaba a la chica y estuvo apunto de desarmarla pero la peli azul no logró el atasco debido a que el mexicano había echo que Yuki quedara totalmente acorralada por su enemigo en ese momento-mi estilo no es ninguno de los dos, es una combinación entre el estilo persa y turco, algo que tal parece que no estudian-

-¿se supone que eres un hispano?, como tiene conocimiento de estas artes-la chica recibió un impacto en la cara con el escudo del chico.

-la península ibérica fue invadida por los árabes, por lo que algunos adoptamos un poco de las características ancestrales de ellos, siendo mexicano y teniendo sangre nativa en un ligero porcentaje y una gran mayoría de hispano, ¡heredé de ambos estilos!-el joven dijo mientras atacaba ala chica desarmándola y ella maldeciría por lo que disparo hacia el joven quien usó su escudo, pero en vez de rebotar lo que causó fue que este devolviera los balazos a la chica.

En ese momento la chica entro a un edificio y Joan sonreiría en ese momento ya que fue un bingo para el joven, una lotería para ser específicos, aún que luego de ello el joven sabría que la espía se daría cuenta muy temprano.

Yuki en ese momento debía ir por su sable de alguna u otra manera ya que las balas eran las cosas menos indicadas en su uso contra el, pero las guardaría por su acaso, pero en ese momento ella escuchó un extraño sonido y vio de que se trataba.

-¡tanques de gas!-ella se taparía la cara para evitar inhalar más de él ya que podría quedar inconsciente por el gas metano o intoxicada.

De inmediato vio una pared más delgada y ella la embestiría para romperla, sin embargo de otro lado el mexicano ya la estaba esperando.

-creo que fuiste más inteligente de lo que pensé, aún que ahora no estás nisiquiera armada como escaparas o me atacaras-

La chica tubo que pensar un poco y sin opción tuvo que dispararle otra vez Joan evitaría los disparos y este le atacaría con su sable y le quitaría su pistola, sin ninguna opción ella tuvo que entrar otra vez a la casa.

-por dios otra vez escapando-dijo mientras tomaba el arma y disparaba la casa causante una explosión en ella y el joven se cubrió su cara para evitar el fuego que nisiquiera rozó en el joven de cabellos castaños.

El no escucho a la árbitro mencionar el nombre de la espía pro lo que dedujo que ella seguía con vida pero oculta en algún lugar del mapa.

-en ese caso te obligaré a salir de tu escondite-dijo el joven de cabellos cafés mientras caminaba hacia dónde estaba realizándose otra batalla la cual era de Yukio y Momo.

Los dos tenían diferencias a comparación de Joan y Hanzōmon, ese era que Yukio era especialista en ataques lejanos y momo era más equilibrada, por lo que el muchacho tomó distancia para evitar ser dañado gravemente por su oponente, sin embargo no sabía cuánto duraría luchando contra la de cabello rosas.

El joven oculto detrás de un edificio mientras momo lo seguía el joven ya tenía un plan que llevaría cabo peor en estos momentos debía estar en un lugar un poco más despejado y este haciendo memoria final mente se iría hacía más al norte del mapa.

-¡no tan rapido!-momo lo atacaría de inmediato y apesar de la diferencia de alturas momo era alguien muy ágil y buena en lo que hacía.

Yukio visualizo él área y vio unos tanques de gasolina y este usó su pistola para disparar una carga eléctrica que al chocar con la gasolina del interior las chispas que se crearon gracias a la electricidad dada por el chico hizo a que explotara, Yukio en ese momento se apartó y momo trato de seguirlo pero las piezas que aún tenían cargas eléctricas de inmediato empezaron ser atraídas por la energía eléctrica que las neuronas de momo tenían en ese momento haciendo que quedara paralizada un rato.

-¿que está sucediendo?-en ese momento empezó a llover ya que Yukio controló la magnitud de las nubes con su poder para de esa manera se pudiera creará un poco de lluvia dond estaba y eso hizo que se mojara el lugar un poco.

En eso Yukio lanzó un polvo blanco muy conocido por todos ya que era de consumo casi diario en todo el mundo en ese momento la chica quedo confundida cuando le lanzó ese extraño mineral que se podía comer.

-¿Qué fue lo que lanzó ese muchacho?-dijo extrañada la que acompañaba a Kurumi en ese momento viendo lo que había lanzado.

-es sal de mesa-dijo la enfermera algo confundida.

En eso Yukio unió sus pistola para crear su arma definitiva y disparar hacia momo quien de inmediato al ver eso saco una granada echa por Hatsume que servía para secar todo medio de humedad y con agua, el chico disparo una potente ráfaga de trueno hacia momo pero ella salto evitando el ataque.

-¡kyaaaa!-la chica gritaria tras ser electrocutada de inmediato, aunque sintió o más dolor y entumecida en las áreas dond el joven lo roció con la sal-¿pero como se supone que debería ser menos eficaz al estar seca.

-eso fue lo que no entendiste, cuando iba en secundaria hice un experimento sobre corrientes eléctricas en agua natural y con sal, la que tenía sal paso mayor cantidad de energía y por eso traje esta sal conmigo para causar más daño a mis oponentes y poderlos eliminar de inmediato por eso Minato-san, me disculpo por esto, pero lo hago para ganar-

Momo en ese momento empezó a evitar los disparos del chico mientras obtenía cobertura para evitar los disparos de su enemigo, sin embargo en ese momento Joan la atacaría en el lugar donde estaba oculta la peli rosada.

-las espías son tan buenas esconderse, no dejaré que hagas estupideces-dijo el mexicano siguiendo atacando a la chica quien trataba defenderse.

'Diablos, este sujeto me derrotara, estoy muy lastimada como para poder defenderme'

El mexicano en eso encajo su sable de inmediato en el muslo de la chica quien dejó un ligero chillido agudo, ella caería de rodillas por el joven, ella miraría al chico con los ojos muy abiertos y ella se acordaría de cuando la lider de Moryo de Tendo.

-¿Cómo?, se supone que mi maestra estaba peleando contra ti-

-se supone, pero la muy cobarde se escapó-la chica quedo un poco en shock por lo que dijo el joven y en ese momento la espía vio como levantaba el joven su espada.

-no…mi maestra jamás escaparía-

Solo que en este caso el mexicano estaba apunto de terminar con ella, pero el joven se agachó para evitar el ataque de Hanzōmon que era una patada voladora, el joven presto atención en ella para atacarle ahora quien traía de regreso su espada.

-al fin dejaste de ocultarte maldita-

La lider siguió atacando al muchacho debido a que el mexicano tenía una complicación ya que la chica parecía tener complicaciones de atacar.

'Tiene totalmente detectado mis movimientos, será más difícil atacarle'

El mexicano en ese momento decidió ponerle fin a todo esto ya que el mexicano sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y el joven derrotó a la Hanzōmon encajando su sable hacia su esternón pero la árbitro no mencionó nada.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-¡maestra!-dijo la chica de cabello rosado al ver eso y ella empezó a disparar al joven quien usó su escudo para evitar sus balas y este devolvérsela, aún que Yukio fue quien la remato para derogarla de una vez por todas.

-Yuki Hanzōmon y Momo Minato han siseo eliminadas, ganador academia Satogama-

Solo hubo un silencio en el lugar ya que no había un público como tal y de esa forma se salieron del estadio reuniéndose con los demás muchachos en el lugar.

-bien echo chicos, lo lograron-dijo Tsubasa con su enigmática sonrisa.

-gracias, aún que fue algo difícil, por desgracia algunas no lo logramos-dijo la rubia del grupo.

-no se preocupen, ustedes hicieron lo suyo también-dijo Ukita sonriendo.

-gracias aún que la verdad sentimos que fue un ataque muy fuerte-dijo el peli humo.

-si lo dice el que perdió verdad-dijo Kudo en mufa.

-perdedor-dijo el muchacho.

-¡ustedes no participaron idiotas!-dijo molesto el del lentes molesto.

-por cierto y Fabregas-dijo Aoi mirando a los lados.

-¿Qué raro? Se supone que estaba aquí hace un rato-

-con nosotros-dijo Kana mirando de reojo a los alrededores.

* * *

Mientras que Joan salía del lugar para darle la noticia a su hermana y la información también, el joven buscaba el número de Francine y en eso alguien más le llamo pero al ver el nombre este le contestaría de inmediato al joven ya que siempre eran urgentes.

-bueno Ramon, ¿alguna novedad?-

-si, esto es un desastre mira esto-dijo mostrándole al joven lo que decía los documento.

-¿Nueva España?, esto es como un sueño-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-creo que deberías saberlo Ramón, nuestros países se volverían uno de una vez por todas, no sólo eso se vincularán nuestros ejércitos y con Brasil y Portugal con nosotros seríamos más grandes, aún que hay algo que me preocupa-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Lo único y simple, el problema es que somos republicas y tenemos presidentes, ellos querían ser virreyes sin importar lo que suceda, aún que la verdad sé que España será quien ponga los lideres y virreyes-

-si eso estoy seguro de eso-

En ese momento los muchachos estaban pensando en quienes podrían ser los cuatro virreyes.

**España Madrid.**

Los ministros se enteraron de lo que se haría y en España estaban discutiendo sobre este tipo de cosa que se harían, pero hubo un problema, el cual era que como serian las colonias.

-yo pienso que lo mejor sería que tengan un gobierno autónomo como Groenlandia a los daneses-dijo uno de ellos.

-pero como, si se supone que debe haber una monarquia-ahí empezó a haber más discusiones.

-orden-dijo el rey mientras que los hombres quedarán callados y serios al ver que el líder de los españoles los silenciaba del grito-la decisión está echa, será un gobierno autónomo y será monarquico, Portugal nos dijo que aún están pensando en la desicion-

-pero quién será los virreyes-en eso el líder saco cuatro papeles y ahora había cuatro nombres para los cuatros virreinatos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el trabajo les dio una ventaja para obtener una victoria y pasar a la siguiente ronda aún que fueran las dos más fuertes las que quedaron al final, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 24 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: en este capítulo por el FAIL que cometí creo que quedo más corto de lo que en realidad era ya que algo se me olvido, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 24 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	25. Contexto y SAO

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí el redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de talento vs Ferox .**

**Por curiosidad alguna me volví a meter ala página de hachinai que tal parece quedo muy bien actualizada y con una nueva remodelación, metiendo tres academias nuevas si es que me acuerdo bien, aunque eso sí parece ser que sigue estando en japonés y las medidas de las chicas desaparecieron por completo, apareciendo nada más su estatura, posición de juego, fecha de cumpleaños, pasatiempo y lo que les gusta.**

**Otra curiosidad es que parece ser que las cenicientas tienen grupos de ídol ¿WTF?, en la seccion de musica las chicas en sub unidades cantan (me gustaron sus canciones la verdad).**

**Tsubasa, Tomoe, Nozaki y Ryō forman el grupo de HUiT.**

**Honjou, Iwaki, Kana, Aoi, Maiko y Shizuku forman el grupo de Clutch.**

**Agatsuma, Sakurada, Takanashi, Lihua y Kusakari forman el grupo de IN-HI 16.**

**Sayaka y Makino el de Twin Crew.**

**Eso era lo que quería comentar antes de el episodio nada más si es que ustedes no han visitado o visto la página de hachinai viendo esos detalles.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Francia.**

La eight Heard Chervalier Francine dio la noticia a su país sobre una expedición a América a san Francisco, esto es debido a que su hermanastro ya había encontrado a la futura reina de la Gran Bretaña, ella iba acompañarlo pero no llevaría a soldados por qué no quería que la descubrieran y pensaran que era una amenaza, por desgracias su hermanastro no iría.

Esto es debido a acusaciones de actos terroristas y presuntos golpes de estados que se realizaron durante el tiempo, además de que si tocaba suelo americano sería asesinado y no capturado como un prisionero, sin embargo Francine podía estar en los Estados Unidos si ella quería después de todo era una eight head, por lo que era imposible que no tuviera ascenso al lugar indicado en donde tenía a Claire, posibleme se te arme un desaste por esto, pero lo hacía por una amiga que pensó desaparecida por mucho tiempo.

Utilizaría el teletransportador en ese caso para llegar de inmediato, sin embargo el detalle de informar al país americanista tenía que dar aviso para llegar al lugar.

'Claire después de mucho tiempo al fin te hemos encontrado'ella dijo mientras un guardia de honor francés le decía a la capitana que tenía permiso ya autorizado para dirigirse al otro país ella puso pie en el teletransportador para dirigirse al país anglosajón.

-no te preocupes Joan, yo sola la recuperare-dijo mientras se desaparecía dando entender que la chica había realizado la teletransportacion de manera exitosa.

* * *

De regreso en Japón los muchachos querían buscar al mexicano quien había desaparecido en un momento muy random los muchachos sin encontrar nada del joven decidieron reunirse otra vez ya que Shiho dio noticias de quienes pasaron la siguiente ronda.

-esta vez actualizaron muy rápido los ganadores no creen-dijo Shinzuke a Kana quien asistió.

-eso es debido a que Japón es el último país en realizar el torneo para escoger un equipo que valla a los internacionales, además de que la escuela alemana abrió hace poco y también con su representante que será una head-la peli negra dio el informe.

-ahora serán nine heads-dijo yasmina-será una belleza esa head como las que actualmente están en el poder-

-¿sabes qué esas chicas pueden matarte de un solo golpe verdad?-dijo cruzándose Shinji de brazos sin querer mirar al muchacho.

-ignorando lo que daisuke-san dijo-la presidenta mientras ponía en la pantalla, que escuelas pasaron-nuestra academia ya es noticia, pero la academia Otonokizaka y anexion con UTX eliminaron inmediato a la academia yokai, su contra parte masculina derrotó a los novatos, por último la academia Gakuen Asterisk y Gakuen SAO tuvieron un enfrentamiento muy reñido pero al final ganaron los SAO-

-contra quien de los tres iremos-dijo confundida Tsubasa.

-yo te lo puedo responder bella dama-la peli jengibre quedó algo confundida mientras volteaba a ver hacia la voz.

Era un chico que parecía ser mayor que ellos, tenía cabello rojo en una banda, piel amarilla, sin embrago este se acercó a la chica y tomó su manos.

-usted y sus hermosas amigas lucharán contra nosotros, la academia SAO-la chica parpadeo un poco confundida de esto.

-hm, amigo no ves que la incomodas-Kudo dijo mientras se interponía del muchacho de cabello rojo y al ver al peli negro quedó extrañado aún que Tsubasa por su lado se sorprendió.

-¿eh?, acaso eres su novio-dijo el mientras miraba al chico.

-um…no, pero aún así no creo que sea bueno que artes a una chica así-la peli jengibre se puso ruborizada ante ese comentario y sonreiría.

-qué mala onda, en ese caso que tal ustedes once, chicas tan lindas como ustedes deben tener muchos pretendientes, si es así yo las defenderé-se auto señaló con un pulgar.

Shinonome, Waka y Maiko solo pusieron cara de inseguridad y de asco mientras la peli roja se ocultó atrás de la espalda de Yukio quien solo vio con su ceja arqueada a la chica, Tomoe, Yuuki, Akane se avergonzaron, mientras que Yoshimi, Aoi y Ayaka se vieron entre ellas ya que no se consideraban chicas lindas o con peretendientes, mientras Kana y Nomi estaban neutrales debido a que mantenían el margen como su posición de presidenta y vive presidenta de manera respectiva.

-lo sentimos pero ellas están de nuestro lado-dijo Hibiki con su toque de seriedad.

-eh, pero no hay nada de malo en admitir que son unas bellezas, después de todo las chicas en su totalidad son sinónimo de belleza-en eso Yasmina le brillarían sus ojos.

-eres mi hermano perdido acaso, llevo buscando durante años a alguien que me entienda-

-lo tuyo es pervercion-dijeron las doce al mismo tiempo con una mega gota.

-¿hay chicas lindas en tu grupo hermano?-

-si, aún que hay un problema-dijo el muchacho.

-oye Klein, deja de molestar a las chicas de otras academias-una chica de cabello rosado corto dijo al llegar al lugar con sus manos en su caderas.

Atrás del joven había otros muchachos más en el lugar, una chica de baja estatura en un par de colegas de plateado, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, una segunda chica de cabello rubio y con un parche, una de cabellos azul celeste, una muchacha de cabellos color naranjada, por último un joven de cabellos negros y ojos negros.

-ohhhh, que hermosas-dijo Yasmina-cambiemos temporalmente de escuelas-

-¡trato echo!-dijo el peli rojo.

-deja de hacer eso-el de cabellos negro le dio un golpe en la cabeza al joven y Kudo hizo lo mismo a Yasmina-sentimos mucho las molestias-

-no se preocupen, nos suceden lo mismo-dijo el peli negro al otro.

-sé que nos enfrentaremos en la siguiente ronda, espero que tengamos una buena lucha-el joven le dio su mano al peli negro-me llamó Kazuto Kirigaya, pero mis amigos me dicen Kirito-

-me llamo Kudo miyamoto, el gusto es mío y daremos todo en la lucha-

Ambos peli negro se soltaron la mano mientras se retiraban los muchachos a su lugar mientras que Ryō murmuraría en voz baja.

-jamás había visto un grupo así-

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Aoi extrañada.

-creo entender, se refiere a ese chico de cabello negro y las otras chicas-dijo retirándose Maiko de Yukio quien usó de defensa contra el peli rojo de hace un momento.

-podrían ser más clara porfavor y así entender un poco-Souta dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-creo que ese chivo tiene…un Harem-dijo Waka con ligero rubor y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿el idiota que golpeó a mi hermano de otra madre?, nah no lo creo-dijo Yasmina con un chipote en la cabeza.

-de seguro es más inteligente que tu-Hibiki dijo dándole un golpe en el sentimiento al peli rosado quien miro molesto al de lentes.

-¡calla loser de primera ronda!-

-dejando esto, si los enfrentaremos lo mejor será ver su combate para tener una estrategia para combatirlos-dijo Akaya.

-lo siento pero no podemos permitir eso-dijo Kurumi llegando con su acompañante.

-¡Mugen-sama!-todos exclamaron viéndola a excepción de Yukio.

-¿por qué está prohibido?-el único que no la llamo mencionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-eso es debido a que tienen que usar su instinto de combate-explicó la acompañante-en una batalla contra Ferox, jamas sabrás qué puntos débiles tienen estos, en una guerra no tendrás tiempo de saber sus habilidades así que lo mejor será quedarse con lo que uno conoce actualmente para usarlo en batalla-

-creo que estoy deacuerdo con nuestra eight Head-Shinzuke dijo-a pesar de que sabíamos los movimientos de algunas de las de la clase élite no podíamos tomarnos tiempo para planear algo en la lucha-

-creo comprenderlo también, creo que sea injusto si obtienen información de nosotros como nosotros de ellos-Akira dijo asistiendo.

-si claro, más cuando ciertas espías querían espiarnos para obtener cosas sobre nosotros-dijo con ligera molestia Yoshimi cruzándose de brazos.

-oh sobre eso, ha les estamos dando una pequeña sancion-dijo kurumi sonriendo'una…muy pequeña, hehehe'

-En ese caso vallamos a nuestro camerino a descansar y luego vemos quienes participarán-

Los muchachos asistieron a lo que Nomi dijo y se dirigieron hacia el lugar y Kana de reojo vio a Kurumi sospechando algo, que es lo que tiene ella en su mente en realidad.

**En la ciudad.**

Se podía ver a un Joan con Ramón quienes estaban en frente mirando a Asuka, sin embargo los tres estaban en un Maid café, entre ellos Joan reconoció a Yoshino, Kaede, Yuuta y Shino.

-¿Dónde está el teniente Lizuka?-preguntó al no ver al señor de la cicatriz.

-está hablando con la comisionada Mihura sobre tratos y posibles intervenciones de Ferox en el país, temen que hagan un arma biológica Ferox-

-menos mal que están pensando las cosas bien, en nuestro caso, nuestro países siempre ocupan la protección de los americanos, literalmente no podemos defendernos de nosotros mismos-el hondureño dijo recargándose.

-a todo eso, no tienes que estar en el coliseo para el siguiente combate-

-no del todo Asuka, ya hay personas que pueden ocupar mi lugar para la siguiente ronda, los que me preocupan son los finalistas-el mexicano parecía tener poca preocupación de lo siguiente, sin embargo Asuka vio al castaño luego de eso recordando algo.

-me dijeron que les dieron una noticia muy grande-

-si, me llego ami, pero parece ser que Joan lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué significa eso?-la chica vio al castaño.

-el consejo de hispano América y la unión ibérica quieren que regresen los virreinatos-Asuka había escuchado en historia sobre los virreinatos aún que no mucho.

-¿no entiendo eso?-

-quieren instaurar la monarquia otra vez en América, lo estamos haciendo de forma secreta posible sin que nadie se entere ya que si eso sucede todos pensaran que España está expandiendo sus horizontes y todos tomarían esto como una amenaza-Ramón explicó.

-¿quiénes serán los Reyes?-

-se dicen virreyes Asuka, son diferentes a los emperadores y cómo sabrás Japón es el único país con un emperador como máximo ministro en la actualidad, pero bueno, eso está por decidirse, no se sabe quién serían-dijo Joan calmado.

-¿Qué se supone que cambiaría con eso?-

-lo único que espero es que los latinos nos tratemos de una vez como países hermanos y no por nuestras diferencias, sin embargo lo que más me preocupa es que mi gente lo tome a mal ya que la independencia es un día festivo para los mexicanos, que España vuelva a poner su poder otra vez, significaría que la independencia deje de existir y halla descontento en la población, me gustaría que ese virrey haga lo correcto, acabe con la corrupcion y imperio o una monarquia absoluta grande y fuerte-

-¿como Reino Unido?-

-más que un Reino Unido Ramón, los españoles no son como ellos que mataron indígenas, cosas que en las escuelas nos enseñan, recuerda que Esperanza fue la razón de sentir un gran respeto hacia España y todo lo que nos dejó de herencia incluso hablamos la misma lengua por algo, si fuera odio hubiéramos quitado todo lo hispano y hablaríamos una lengua nativa-

-¿crees que hubieramos progresado sin conquista?-el muchacho dijo arqueando una ceja.

-viendo la diferencia entre avances que tenía las civilizaciones prehispánicas a comparación con Europa, otro país nos hubiera invadido y posiblemente nuestros ante pasados hubieran sufrido un desenlace fatal, incluso hubieran existido otras personas aparte de nosotros dos o los actuales que viven en latino América-

-jamás lo hubiera notado igual-Asuka dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos-sin embargo ahora que sabes todo esto, si fueras tú el elegido-

Joan se quedó callado por un momento ya que esa pregunta también se la había planteado por mucho tiempo sin embargo la respuesta la sabia, este suspiraría mientras miraba su taza y ponía un poco de azúcar.

-sería algo…extraño, la casa alemana como española se unirían de una manera inquebrantable, saben que Magdalena se volverá una head y se volverán nueve, eso la convierte alguien importante en la sociedad y también al futuro virreinato, posiblemente por su influencia como una se pongan academias en el virreinato de la Nueva España-

-si eso sucediera sería increíble-dijo Ramón-¿a quien pondríamos de head si sucede eso?-

-…si ella siguiera viva no cabría duda de que…Clau sería la head indicada-

Los jóvenes al escuchar el nombre de la joven di finta quedaron un momento de silencio.

-eto, no es mal que me lo comenten a mi-

-tranquila Asuka, tenemos confianza a ti después de todo, por algo te contamos esto-dijo Ramón, pero la peli gris quedo confusa-Joan y yo estamos tratando de conseguir los mejores aliados en Japón, tú eres una de ellas, lo único malo es que ya no eres una head-

-¿lo malo?-ella dijo arqueando su ceja con ligera molestia pero no de enojo si no de extrañeza.

-lo que Ramón dice es que sería mejor si hubiéramos tenido apoyo y reconocimiento tuyo como una head si el plan se lleva a la perfección, el ministro Castro no dijo que gracias a que soy esposa de Magdalena nos traerá ventajas en Europa, con Francine es muy lógico, siendo mi hermanastra aún que obviamente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre por desgracia, ya tenemos apoyo de dos, lo que queremos darte a entender es que, una tercera no estaría mal-

-ok, comprendo-Asuka dijo viendo a los muchachos-a propósito, ¿a poco sigue vivo el primer ministro Castro?-

-puede ser muy viejo, pero es muy resistente-dijo Ramón.

-en cierto lado lo admiro, ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no sólo entreno lucho junto con mi bis abuelo en la primera guerra Ferox, si no que entreno a mi abuelo y mi padre lo considera una especie de talento perfecto-

-si, es aúna lastima, que ya no pueda pelear-dijo Ramón cruzándose de brazos.

-como sea, disfrutemos un momento la calma y sigamos bebiendo-dijo Joan con su taza y de la nada el joven recibió una llamada y este la tendio-hola Francine…-

Asuka como Ramón quedaron un poco soprendidos al escuchar el nombre que dijo y el castaño en ese momento mostró gran sorpresa en su ojos.

-¿rescatases a Claire?-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**El siguiente capítulo se explicará cómo Francine rescató a la inglesa, no se preocupen, la siguiente semana se estrenará el capítulo.**

**Una explicación del porque el viernes subí Mixed match challengue cuando el viernes corresponde al fic de Rin makoto.**

**Resulta que cuando estaba subiendo el capítulo ya en el link de mixed match para que el documento quedara guardado, por alguna razón se me fue la onda y termine subiéndolo, si hubo extrañes me disculpo, pero este como mixed match los sábados y domingos.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: apesar de que tengo el defecto en mi escrituras me gusta mucho escribir de accion, creo que es por los juegos de video que he jugado desde niño o por la lucha libre que me encanta ver, gracias por ese comentario, exacto como se dijo antes unos reccionaran bien como mal de esta futura monarquia, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 25 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: fue super triste, no recuerdo la cantidad de palabras, pero no superaban mas de las 5 k, sera desicion futura esto, no se saben aun a quien escoger como gobernante, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 25 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	26. Rescatando a la reina

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Se explicará más de la diplomacia del capítulo anterior, ya saben de qué, cuando Francine llegó hacia alcatraz al rescate.**

**Este capítulo no es mucho diálogo, es más narración que ello, por lo que estará llena de palabras que de diálogo, algo que no hago muy de manera inusual, pero aquí se necesita más la narración de los echo a para explicar con detalle las cosas.**

**Son muchas palabras en el diálogo espero que no se me aburran por eso.**

**La razón por la que no metí a Eugeo fue por que a pesar de haber sido un personaje increíble (más por qué se cojio a Quinella) no me gusto como sufría por Alice y el pendejo de Kirito de inmediato se la robo sabiendo que tenía novia.**

**Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Regresemos a unos momentos antes ya cuando Francine tocó suelo americano en San Francisco, la chica venía vestida con un saco blanco y falda formal que combinaban, traía puesta una camisa de botones negra desabrochada tres botones mostrando un poco su escote, traía un bolso azulado y tacones de color rojo con medias negras, para que no la reconocieran se puso unos lentes y se pinto los labios de rojo.

En otras palabras vino de una apariencia más madura que la que normalmente portaba, aún que su madrastra siempre le había dicho que una mujer debía venir siempre bien arreglada, aunque naciendo del país de la moda era muy común que Rivera este tipo de ropas en su enorme casa, aparte de que la compañía que su padre manejaba de modas algunas prendas las utilizaba para tomarse fotos y así que varias al ver a una eight head usar esa marca de prendas las demás también quisieran tener las ropas.

Siendo la más famosa entre las ocho actúales y la más fuerte de todas, ya todos tenían conocimiento de ella o simplemente sabían de su apariencia, de echo la joven muchacha había tenido un par de conflictos con algunos nobles de diferentes provincias europeas, ya que ella se había negado a todos de casarse con alguno de ellos, desde ese entonces ella empezó a poner en duda sobre su orientación, cuando descubrió que ella le gustaban las chicas y las mujeres, cuando se lo confesó a su padre al principio se había molestado, sin embargo su empeño como una talento y el de obtener el puesto de eight con el tiempo este la empezó a aceptar tal y como era mientras seguía trabajando en ello.

Cuando ella lo dijo de manera pública muchas personas pero más por su admiración a ella y por la clase de persona que ella era, fue totalmente aceptada sin importar sus gustos, de echo algunas talento, muy pocas aún que si algunas, cuando supieron de esta orientación de ella y que estas también la tenían se acercaron a la francesa, obviamente no les negó nada e incluso siendo una adolescente con todo no se los negó, por lo que terminaban en momentos y noches bastantes eroticos, sin embargo esto no le apetecía mucho.

Cuando conoció a las eight heads del pasado despertó el interés de poder hacerlo con una heterosexual, razón por la que acosaba muy constante mente a Asuka, Mía y a algunas de las eight actuales, recordaba que estas siempre se negaban el hacerlo.

Sin embargo durante el tiempo de que era eight head, su papa siendo soltero desde hace mucho tiempo se casaría, no sólo eso tuvo dos hermanastros una de ellas por desgracia murió, mientras mantenía contacto con su hermanastro.

A pesar de que su madrastra sabía que no tenían la misma sangre y también de su orientación sexual, parecía que está quería más a la joven rubia más que al muchacho que ella había dado luz, jamás se explicó la razón por la que los había dejado, simplemente fue una cosa que no implicaba laguna explicación como personal, sin embargo cuando Claudia se enteró que iban a ser hermanastra la chica se emociono, Joan era un caso diferente, no era que le molestara tener a una hermanastra quién era una gran amiga suya, apenas se hablaban los dos, sin embargo durante la guerra anglo hispana empezaron a tener más comunicación.

Tener a dos de sus amigas una eight head americana en específico enamoradas era algo bastante inusual aún que eso sí, era atractivo su hermano, si ella fuera una chica hetero su hermanastro sería su pareja, sin embargo hablando de la americana por desgracia las últimas veces que se vieron no tuvieron buenos términos, la guerra afectó mucho la relación de la chicas, eso hizo que Asuka al ver la ruptura de sus amistades tuviera que dejar su puesto heredándose lo a Kurumi, causándole miedo por la enemistad que estaban sufriendo, además de que perdió a sus padres en la guerra quienes trataron de detener aún escuadrón en Filipinas aún que ella sabía que posiblemente Joan y Ramón le den algún consuelo o confianza.

Cuando ella se e listo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección del golden gate, sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, ya que los agentes al dar aviso que estaba ahí sospecharían que tenía algo que ver con Claire, genera una eight head menos era complicado, razón por la que el congreso querían meter a Magdalena de Alemania como una nueva eight head debido a la supuesta pérdida de la chica, aún que nadie tenía idea de que sucedió con ella.

Simple y sencillamente lo que sucedió fue que la guerra y apoyar a sus ejércitos les dio decisiones de romper diplomacias entre ambos y desde entonces hubieron varios problemas, pero el perder memoria de lo que sucedió y luego recordarla sería algo que daría problemas.

Francine recordando unas cosas, sin embargo ella usando un periódico como si estuviera leyéndolo en un café francés, ella necesitaba algunas informaciones de cómo debía entrar a la isla, no podía simplemente entrar de noche y rescatarla, de echo recordó lo que Tamara le había dicho un tiempo atrás "los capitalistas hacen lo que sea por dinero y por un cuerpo", la chica al escuchar eso sonreiría un poco, aún que lo último no le agrade era lo único que debía hacer para salvar a Claire.

Buscando por el río lo más cercano ala antigua prision de máxima seguridad, la francesa vio que algunos de ellos tenían botes y al ver las características suspiro de alivio, no era necesario usar su cuerpo, si tuviera las habilidades de utilizar drogas para controlarla sus oponentes para controlarlos, sin embargo ella acercandose de una manera atenta y coqueta al remador, quien al verla la venia de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa atenta.

La chica le dijo algo al muchacho dándole una cantidad grande de dinero quedando con ojos muy abiertos por la gran cantidad ella le susurraría que quería entra a la isla, a pesar de que el muchacho le dijo que eso era imposible ella se retiró sus lentes y el joven la reconocería y este sin ninguna duda aceptaría y este la puso al bordo del bote, la chica cuando puso pie en la isla ella subió y ella llegaría en la zona donde había una especie de patio con una torre de vigilancia a la lejanía, Francine sabía que ya la estaban viendo pero ella con su prestigio no la atraparían, obviamente estarían con sospecha de que ella estaría ahí por la futura reina.

-es una pieza clave para poder acabar con todo esto-la francesa murmuraría-ahora, ¿donde podrían tener encerrada a una futura reina?-

La rubia vio hacia los alrededores pensando en donde pudiera estar la joven eight head, una misión que le encomendaron pero a la vez no fue por el gobierno, sino por un bien común, aún que si ella regresaba a Inglaterra sin ninguna ayuda y dudaba que quisieran telentarsportarla con ella a Francia, pero ya lo había pensado ella.

Una vez ya lista se encontró con unos guardias que estaban llegando con sus armas y apuntando sobre Francine quien al verlos está solo quedó muda y sin expresión alguna, bueno no la reconocerían como estaba en ese momento, obviamente, sin embargo la chica quia esperar hasta que uno de los dos guardias hiciera una pregunta.

-who are?, and most importantly, what are you doing here?-el guardia como se dijo antes no la reconocería, razón por la que le hizo esas preguntas al francesa.

Ella sonriendo se retiró sus lentes para mostrar su cara, los guardias al verla quedaron sorprendidos al igual que use el joven que la llevó hasta donde estaba ella, sin embargo estos bajaron sus armas pero no obstante no dejaron las preguntas de un lado.

-miss Chervalier, how can we help you?-

Ahora se veían más serviciales, si les decía que quería rescatar aclare se negarían e incluso negarían que la inglesa estaba capturada en ese lugar, de echo lo bueno de ser una eight head es que no sólo era unas talentos poderosas, si no que…

-oh, I'm glad that you ask me, I want to see the island, I heard that this place was a touristic monument-dijo haciéndose la inocente.

También eran talentosas en otros rasgos, aveces ella usaba inocencia en este caso como el despiste, ella sabía que la isla de alcatraz hace años atrás solía ser un lugar turístico abierto para todo el público, si mal no lo olvidaba, fue cerrado y clausurado el lugar después de las guerras contra los Ferox, algo que obviamente pasó un largo tiempo, eso dejó a los guardias confundidos a la chica.

-I'm so sorry, the island close the visits for a long time-

-What!, are you serious?-la chica dijo con decepción pura-I take a long Journey to came here, I was so excited to take some pictures, I even buy the best camera of France-

La rubia sacaría una cámara digital muy profesional y moderna, los guardias se mirarían entre ellos y suspirarían, cuando regresaron su vista ala francesa estos le hicieron una seña.

-you can get in, but, we gonna follow you-

-thank you very much-la chica dijo mientras abrazaba ambos guardias que se veían bastantes orgullosos de esto, la francesa simplemente cuando los había abrazado robo unas tarjeta madre para poder entrar accesos donde le personal solamente puede pasar.

Cuando entraron a una de las prisiones más famosas de la historia, la chica empezó a fotografiar la prision, aún que en algunos lados lo hacía por qué había cámaras de seguridad, cada toma de fotografía en donde estaba una cámara oculta, dejaba caer un mini robot en forma de araña como una viuda negra, que tenía un ligero brillo rojo, este caminaba por el lugar y se ponían en la parte superior de la cámara de seguridad.

Aún no era necesario destruirlas, necesitaba ver los lugares donde estaban los accesos, a lugares prohibidos para otras personas y que el personal podía nada más entrar, ella solo vio una sola puerta metálica enorme, ahí podría estar, aún que en estos momentos ya la habían visto las cámaras también debía borrar toda evidencia de ella en la isla ha que el gobierno empezaría a buscar al culpable de todo.

-ok, we finish, now you need to return to your place-

El guardia le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Francine y la chica sonreiría, en ese momento las acabaras estallaron pero no de una manera ruidosa como si se creará un corto circuito algo de lo que los guardias vieron pero no sabían el origen de ese corto fue la francesa misma la que lo había provocado.

En eso un guardia que parecía ser de los de más alta seguridad le comunicó a los que a acompañaban a Francine sobre el problema y que lo revisarán, cuando recibieron el mensaje y respondieron estos cortaron comunicación y la chica con su gran destreza y talento en batalla dejó totalmente inconscientes a los dos con golpes detrás de la cabeza con su mano en forma de karate y este caerían pesadamente al suelo de cara.

-es hora de empezar-la chica dijo sacando un fragmento de una lanza mientras se transformaba-Chervalier Francine, ha llegado a salvarte Claire-

**(Pokemon sword and shield – Gym leader battle music).**

La chica no invoco su motocicleta ya que era algo característico en ella, aparte de que se iban cuenta que fue la que invadió alcatraz para rescatar a la reina perdida, la chica en eso se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba el personal, sabría que ya la estarían esperando, sin embargo la joven tenía un plan aún que la vieran en esas cámaras de hace poco.

Al entrar al lugar varios guardias ya estaban apuntando a la puerta, sin embargo estos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que Francine era la que había sido la causante de esto.

La francesa sin perder su tiempo empezó a atacar a sus oponentes dejándolos fuera del combate y aprovechando la impresión por un lado, de echo cuando los dejo en el suelo ella siguió avanzando por el lugar.

Algo que vio era que el lugar estaba súper modernizado, las carteles eran más diferentes alas que ella conocía o que todo el mundo conocían, esta era como una del tipo de los advengers, como si estuvieran bajo del mar, pero las cara eles, las barras estaban echas de láser.

'No por algo es el país más poderoso del mundo, si la guerra hubiera sido al favor de los hispanos no me imaginaría el poder que hubieran obtenido con todo esto'la caballero pensó al notar todo estas características del lugar.

Al entra a una habitación vio computadora inteligente que marcaban varios nombres al ver estos ella de inmediato puso sus manos sobre ella y empezó a borrar todos los datos incluyendo los de las grabaciones donde ella estaba presente, de esa forma se libraba de los problemas de ser identificada, aún que eso sí, el haber pedido permiso para llegar san francisco va a despertar interés de sospecha en la chica, pero como dijo antes ya tenía ella un plan ante mano y la joven al tener todo en plan, busco en documentos confidenciales para buscar el nombre de su compañera, cosa que si lograría.

-al fin te encuentro, Joan tenía razón, estas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad, ella en ese momento guardaría en su memoria la celda en la que estaba, de inmediato la chica consigue dirigirse hacia dónde estaba el pasillo.

'Celda 14D'exactamente, en la celda maldita, se cuenta en el año 1940 un preso que fue encerrado en esa celda, contaron los testigos que también fueron reclusos de alcatraz que estuvo gritando por horas y que un par de puntos rojos se podían ver ahí, que al día siguiente encontraron al sujeto muerto y con una expresión de horror.

Ella rezaba por qué no le sucediera absolutamente nada a la chica, cuando estaba dando la vuelta los guardias las esperaban en el lugar y estos atacarían a la chica sin éxito alguno ha que esta mostraba más habilidades que estos y muy superior a todos.

-lo siento, pero están muy debajo de mi nivel-dijo mientras dejaba inconscientes a todos con el bastón de la lanza con cuidado de no matar a ningún guardia que la estaba agrediendo en ese momento, sin embargo no había nadie que pudiera tocarle un cabello.

La chica llegó al pasillo D el cual estaba algo vacío, los reclusos nisiquiera prestaban atención ala chica de cabello rubios que había puesto pie en el lugar.

'Los prisioneros están en muy mal estado…espero poder conocerla'la chica pensó sin embargo se dio cuenta que al final del pasillo estaba una celda sola en lo oscuro que decía celda 14D, esta estaba bastante resguardada y clausurada, era como si esta tuviera algún código.

La chica en vez de eso uso una mina especial que liberaba un ácido capaz de derretir la puerta sin importar el material que estuviera echo, el único material capaz de soportar el líquido y que no se derritiera, era de lo que estaba echo la mina **(pues si, si no se derrite toda antes de que la colocará, ¿no?)** cuando entro al contacto la mina con el metal empezó a dispersar el líquido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando se realizó se dio cuenta que el lugar a estaba totalmente iluminado por aún cegadora luz blanca, la chica entro al lugar para ver el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que reconocería de inmediato.

-¡claire!-ella se agachó para ir a checarla, ella estaba encima de una Flores como si esta fueran una cama y traía puesto una sabana blanca que cubría sus partes-¡claire despierta!-

La chica solo se quejó un poco, por suerte sabía ella que la chica despertaría rápido, pero había otro detalle ahora tenía que llevarla con ella, lo bueno era que de manera fácil la pudo llevar con ella, reviso que no tuviera a excalibur con ella, si no sería un lío, ya que no podía tomar el sable debido a que no era la descendiente del rey Arturo.

Sacándola del lugar ahora se prendió un foco de emergencia y ella maldijo, ahora sí podía sacar su moto para largarse del lugar de echo la suerte era que no la veían más por las cámaras, sabía que había borrado también los de las cámaras que vigilaban a Claire.

Ella de inmediato salió volando del lugar saliendo de la prision cuando un enorme cracter en la pared ha que no había tiempo que perder, lanzando así una mina más hasta je le abriera pasó solo que esta era más grande y potente, capaz de abrirle el enorme campo que ocupaba para salir al exterior del lugar sin problemas.

Como una moto voladora esta se pasó el río y llego hasta el golden gate por la velocidad en la que iba la francesa y está al tocar el puente con su llanta sonreiría.

**Fin del soundtrack.**

La chica sabía que no debería regresar a Francia por el momento, no con ella en sus brazos, así que se le ocurrió el plan al principio, que otra parte del mundo tenía dos estados con el nombre California, exacto, México, ella se dirigiría a lo más preferente a Baja California Sur.

De inmediato ella se dirigió hacia el lugar ala frontera Américo con su moto, ahora era imparable que la pudieran detener, nisiquiera el ejército más fuerte del mundo que le pertenecía al país que estaba en esos momentos podría detenerla, en especial si llegaba a territorio mexicano recibiría protección especial sabiendo que estos querían devuelta ala futura reina de Inglaterra en el poder por la buena relación que tenían antes.

-¡mas rápido!-

A la chica le tomó una hora entera de camino de Alta California de Estados Unidos para llegar a la Baja California Sur de México, nisiquiera el muro la pudo detener (si también existe el muro aquí ;v), cuando llegó a los Cabos San Lucas le ofrecieron un hotel de cinco estrellas a la chica y su invitada que no la reconocerían ya que pasó mucho desde la última vez que la vieron.

ella puso en una cama a la inglesa para que siguiera descansando, algo que noto es que había adelgazado un poco, no en estado de desnutrición o en anorexia, pero su cuerpo no estaba para nada entrenado, posiblemente no pudo realizar sus entrenamientos por lo mismo de ser una prisionera del lugar, estaba más alta, media lo mismo que la antigua eight head de Japón, recordó que la última vez que vio a Asuka media 1.65 metros **(no miento, en él manga lo dice).**

La chica una vez que estuvo mejor tomaría el celular para marcarle a su hermano para esto.

-hola Joan que bueno que contestas…la he salvado…si, en esto momentos estoy en los Cabos, te mandare mi ubicación ya que no puedo telentrasportarme de regreso, cuento contigo-

La chica colgó al muchacho para de esa forma esperar a que llegara el castaño, sabía que investigarían los echos, solo esperaba que no la identifiquen y que se arme un lío completo de todo esto que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: al no estar en un video juego aunque en un espacio virtual por asi decirlo le es imposible usar sus hacks, tengos planes para las heads en el futuro y los chicos tambien, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 26 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: apesar de que ya explique por que no me agrada kirito pues fue Sword art online un anime que me llevo al mundo en si y desde entonces empece amirar anime, lo odio pero lo amo por algunas cosas como al principio dije, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 26 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	27. Satogama vs SAO primera parte

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

**Un aviso rápido chicos, la siguiente temporada que es la cuarta de este fanfic, seguirá siendo la trama normal, en la siguiente que es la quinta regresara ala guerra anglosajona vas hispano-mulsumana para darle más importancia a estos del torneo y ya más adelante lo del pasado.**

**También para decirles que he estado o teniendo problemas con mi internet ya que ha estado lloviendo pero muy fuerte últimamente y la luz se ha estado llenado últimamente de mi casa por las tormentas, por lo que tardaré un poco en subir algunos capítulos y no estarán tan temprano a una hora específica, por eso subi este capitulo el dia de sabado y no domimgo que me corresponida hacerlo.**

**Eso quería avisarles, no se preocupen, tratare de complacerlos con los capítulos y las batallas que se han estado dando ahora.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O**.

* * *

Los muchachos se habían decidido de manera inmediata quienes combatirían, sabían que la academia SAO eran un número de ocho integrantes, por lo que Satogama escogería a su si jo miembros quienes participarían encontrar de sus oponentes.

Cuando se decidió se dio por razones y también explicaciones, más la información,acción recién tonada por parte de Nakano a escondidas de que kurumi y su secretaria se dieran cuenta antes de que los penalizarán por hacer una violacion al código del lugar y a las reglas.

Esta vez metieron a Kana Tsukumo, la academia Sao era muy derecha y echa cuando se trataba de armas y era una muy buena oportunidad de poder utilizar sus armas también en estos momentos y la chica era toda una experta en lanza.

Nomi al ser la líder debía entrar en todas las batallas sin excepción, no podía negarlo y si ella gastaba energías a cada rato nada más sería malo, sin embargo esta vez coma daría sus tropas al saber que los dos peces gordos ya estaban en la semifinal combatiendo entre ellos.

Shinzuke al ser un caballero le traerían muchas ventajas, su espada y escudo, además de que tiene un haz bajo la manga para esta ocasión y sabía que la utilizarían para luchar en contra de estos nuevos oponentes.

La pequeña hermanita menor del equipo Akane, su instinto animal en batalla les sería útil y así de esa forma contra atacar a sus oponentes.

La velocidad de Nakano, ella al saber que Asuna Yuuki una miembro del equipo era la tan famosa destello veloz quería comprobar su propia velocidad contra su rapidez felina de ella y quería ver cómo le iría contra esta oponente.

Un samurai que llamó la atención desde el primer día de clases, Kudo miyamoto, necesitarían muchos espadachines después de todo y el era muy indicado para esta ves en contra de estos sujetos, además le llamó la atención el peli negro que vio hace poco.

La peli jengibre de sonrisa radiante quería también entrar a esta prueba, más bien sería de apoyo como Nomi pero también tenía habilidades ocultas que no había utilizado anteriormente y quería probarlas aquí.

Su mejor amiga Tomoe también decidió entrar ya que harían un buen duo, además de que la última vez que peleó no le fue también querría mostrar que también había mejorado esta vez.

-muy bien chicos estén listos-Nomi dijo y los alumnos asistirían mientras se dirigían a la plataforma del lugar donde estaban los miembros esperándoles.

Ahí se encontraba el grupo de SAO quienes se pusieron delante de los de Satogama mirándose algunos el uno al otro de manera competitiva.

-es un gusto tener esta batalla con ustedes, me llamo Shiho Nomi, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Satogama y su capitana-

-también es un gusto tener esta batalla con ustedes también, me llamo Kazuto Kirigaya, pero me dicen Kirito, soy capitán de la academia de SAO, es un gusto-el estiró su mano para estrecharla y la peli castaña aceptó el gesto estrechándola unos dos segundos para luego soltarse y mirar hacia el balcón donde kurumi y su secretaria estaban presentes.

-muy buenas tardes chicos y chicas, esta vez será un evento principal de la semi finales, aquel que gane pasara a la final de este torneo, ahora quiero que vean que modalidad les tocará-dijo sonriendo mientras su cabello hacia sombra en sus ojos y miraba la pantalla.

Como la otra vez esta empezó a poner letras y letras al azar sin poner específicas hasta que en esa se detendría poniendo el modo de batalla que tendrían los muchachos.

-valla captura la bandera-dijo sorprendida una Suguha quien tenía la apariencia de Leafa en ese momento y los demás miraron a la secretaria.

-las reglas son muy simples, cada equipo tiene una bandera en cada lado opuesto, tienen que capturar la bandera enemiga y defender la suya y evitar que llegue hacia su lado opuesto, este estilo de combate es más rápido y menos agotador que los demás, ya que no es necesario acabar con todos los miembros del equipo como lo es duelos en equipo-

-una duda-dijo un Klein levantando su mano-si esto no es un combate de eliminatoria, que pasa si aquel que tenía la bandera es eliminado-

-como verán-dijo kurumi chasqueando sus dedos y aparecería una bandera virtual-al ser virtuales aquel que tomó la bandera enemiga es derribado y un miembro de la bandera aliada la toca esta regresará a su lugar de origen, tienen que llevar la bandera hasta su lado y con su bandera colocada en el lugar-

-interesante juego, entonces gana aquí el mejor ladran-dijo en voz baja Shinzuke.

-¿hay eliminatorias como en buscar y destruir?-preguntaría Kudo.

-oh sobre eso…-dijo la secretaria acomodando sus lentes y kurumi con una sonrisa que asusto algunos diría.

-si acaban con todos sus enemigos aún así tendrán que tomar la bandera y llevarla al lado opuesto, no hay regeneraciones aún así-dijo la chica y estos tragarían de los nervios.

-muy bien, alguien más tiene una pregunta que hacer-preguntó la secretaria y solo había silencio-muy bien sin más que decir quemada equipo vallan a sus lados para comenzar la batalla siguiente entre la academia Satogama contra la academia SAO-

Los muchachos caminaron cada uno a sus lados para ver cómo aparecían una bandera virtual de sus respectivas academia en un lago imprimido.

-la bandera se debe tomar por el fragmento metálico que tiene esta-en el medio de lo que se supone que es el bastón de la bandera había un pedazo de metal negro con morado que levita a y esta daba el holograma de la bandera-de esa forma ya sabe todo-

-¡que comiencen la batalla!-

**(Sword art online original soundtrack-17 confront battle).**

Los muchachos de Satogama miraron a su capitana quien empezó a dar las bases de la estrategia que utilizarían en el combate y esta se puso delante de sus muchachos.

-Nakano y Kana, quiero que ambas vallan al flanco derecho, al ser un lugar abierto y sin edificios en el lugar no habrá interrupción de alguien a larga distancia que este interrumpiendo su combate, sé que no me defraudaran-

-lo entendemos, déjanoslo a nosotras-la peli verde dijo y Kana asistió y ambas se dirigieron al lugar indicado por la presidenta.

-Ukita y Haraguchi, los dos vallan a la derecha, necesito que tengan cuidado con los edificios y sus ventanillas al haber un franco tirador en su equipo-

-no se preocupe presidenta, si deciden disparar la cubriré con mi escudo-dijo el caballero y Akane asistió un poco sorprendida, iría con Shinzuke al mismo lugar.

Los dos se dirigieron al lado opuesto de Kana y Ayaka mientras que el mayor fue a la cabeza con la menor detrás de él para que su escudo los protegieran a ambos.

-yo voy a quedarme aquí, debido a que alguien necesita cubrir la bandera, si sucede algo iré de inmediato a a apoyarlos, mientras Miyamoto, Arihara y Kawakita los tres llevarán lo más difícil, iran hacia el centro, posiblemente estén la mayor cantidad de oponentes en ese lugar-

-muy bien presidenta, nos veremos pronto con una grata y merecida victoria-dijo el peli negro.

-de nada, ahora vallan y tengan cuidado-dijo Nomi y los muchachos asistirían para empezar a la lucha en contra de sus oponentes.

El grupo de Kana y Ayaka estaban encaminándose hacia el frente pero se toparían ellas dos con sus enemigos siendo nada más y menos que dos chicas.

-así que ustedes eran nuestras oponentes-dijo la prima del peli negro sacando su sable.

-exactamente, es una lástima que no me hallé tocado lucha contra la destello veloz quien era a quien quería enfrentar-Ayaka dijo en guardia.

-te haremos olvidarla por un momento-dijo Lízbeth con su marro.

Kana no mencionaría nada y ella tenía su lanza para empezar a combatir ala chica de cabellos rosados mientras que Nakano luchaba con puños y con veloces patadas a Suguha quien los evitaba y contra atacaba.

* * *

Mientras el caso del flanco contrario en este como predijo Nomi estaban siendo disparados por varios tiros de un francotirador quién pertenecía a Asada Shino **(su fobia a las armas aquí desapareció, por eso puede usarlas).**

El mayor utilizaba su escudo para bloquear los disparos de la chica de lentes y Akane estaba detrás de su senpai unen fue su inspiración secreta para volverse una Talento.

-Akane escúchame, voy a llevarte lo más cercas de aquella casa para que puedas entrar a luchar contra esa francotirador, de esa forma nos evitaremos que nos disparen a la cabeza-

La chica asistió determinada pero en eso este se hecho atrás mientras tomaba a Akane entre su costado y brazo, la chica se sonrojó por esto último y fue porque un fuego azulado empezó a atacarles a ambos.

-un dragón-dijo el muchacho viendo cómo silica quien tenía a una Pina pero en un tamaño muy grande estaba atacándoles.

Akane al ver eso frunció el ceño y se apartó del chico quien preguntaría por qué lo hizo y ella empezó a respirar hondo para empezar a transformarse en una kitsune.

La chica a gran velocidad fue a atacar a pina y su dueña, pero Shino sonreiria desde la posición en la que estaba ella y dispararía, sin embargo algo hizo que la bala se desviará para otra dirección y casi diera en Silica.

-Shino-san, ten cuidado-dijo la criadora de bestias al notar que una bala casi le atinaba.

-me disculpo, no sé qué sucedió-ella dispararía otra vez pero la bala esta vez dio en la mira de Shino al desviarse de nuevo pero a si dirección al notar que ya no tenía la mira vio hacia quien estaba provocando esos movimientos-¿tu?-

-no estuve perdiendo el tiempo tampoco-el mayor de los Haraguchi dijo'gracias Kudo, esta habilidad sí que es muy útil'

**Flash back.**

**Se podía ver qué hace un tiempo atrás que se empezaron a conocer el pelo negro y el muchacho ambos empezaron a entrenar para mejor dar sus habilidades y no quedarse atrás en la clase de élite, eran ambos formidables.**

**-sabes he notado, algo-dijo Kudo mientras ambos descansaban-creo que tú podrías utilizar el tajo cruzado como habilidad-**

**-¿tajo cruzado?-preguntó el chico.**

**-si, es la habilidad que uso yo para atacar de lejos con un viento cortante creado por mi sable, te gustaría probarla-cuando el muchacho escucho aquello no pudo perder la oportunidad de obtener más de su arsenal.**

**Fin del Flash back.**

Shino empezaba a disparar pero eran bloqueados sus disparos por el escudo y Shinzuke usó el tajo cruzado para atacarla desde su posición y ella vio como el aire cortante se acercaba a ella y la chica se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar, evitar el ataque.

Shinzuke abrió la puerta dando un escudado a esta para evitar algún disparo pero este ya no escuchaba los pasos y no detectaba el ímpetu de la muchacha.

'Esto será muy rapido'penso Shinzuke mientras caminaba por el lugar para encontrarla.

Los del centro ya estaban teniendo una riña también en contra de sus oponentes, los dos peli negros combatían feroz mente entre ellos, de echo Kirito notó que este chico tenía un adiestramiento muy similar al de el.

-no lo hace nada mal-diría Kudo.

-practicaba kendo desde muy chico, tú tampoco lo haces mal-

-tuve que aprender solo todo esto-el muchacho se alejó del pelinegro diciéndole-no es todo tu poder, por qué no sacas tu otra espada-

Kirito en ese momento no perdió tiempo y hizo caso a la petición de Kudo **(no es la excalibur, es la espada que estaba echa de poco de dragón)**, el peli negro comenzó a atacar a Kudo de manera más agresiva y rápida, el chico se dio cuenta que era más difícil, en eso Kirito hizo que bajara la guardia tras usar su espada negra en su katana y que apuntara al suelo, con su espada de cristal hizo un remate con la punta de esta, sin embargo un aire hizo que está chocara como su fuera otro sable.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kirito sorprendido, vio la firma de ese aire y parecía una katana como la que Kudo tenía y el chico la tenía en su mano.

-esta técnica, espada de viento cortante, puedo crear la cantidad que sea de armas con mi aire si es que las sostengo-dijo haciendo que Kirito retroceda.

-nada mal, ahora somos dos espadachines con dos sables-dijo el peli negro mirando fijamente a Kudo para empezar a luchar otra vez.

Tomoe y Tsubasa estaban haciendo equipo para combatir a Asuna y Alice, por un momento las dos pensaron que estas harían mala química, sin embargo las dejaron sorprendidas, eran estilos aún que diferentes, pero inigualables.

-ustedes dos, parecen tener una química excelente, cuánto tiempo llevan conociéndose-dijo Asuna a las dos chicas, atacando con su estoque a toda velocidad, sin embargo Tsubasa se metió aún agujero para evitar los ataques y dirigirse al techo de una casa mientras Tomoe lanzó un barril de gasolina a la destello veloz que lo evitaría saltando.

-nos conocemos desde niñas-respondió la peli jengibre quien abrió un agujero al barril abriendo un segundo agujero arriba de Asuna quien nisiquiera con su famosa velocidad pudo escapar de este haciendo que explotara y se viera una Asuna envuelta en las llamas y explosión teniendo un par de quemaduras.

Cuando la chica Yuuki salió de las llamas afectada Alice se puso aún lado de ella recitando un conjuro que se conocía como.

-arte sagrada, curación-la rubia curaría a la peli naranjada quien notaría que sus heridas sanarían, que a pesar de no sentir el ardor por la protección del área dejo de sentir el desagradable calor en su cuerpo.

-gracias Alice-dijo Asuna a la chica.

-a pesar de ser habilidades muy sencillas a primera vista, las dos parecen tener perfecto dominio en estas y su control esta a la perfección-la chica apuntó a ambas con su espada dorada-serán unas muy duras oponentes-

-no nos quedaremos atrás-dijo Tsubasa y Tomoe asistió.

* * *

**Fin del sountrack.**

Nomi por su lado a pesar de estar relajada mientras vigilabas el lugar sentada y sus ojos cerrados podía detectar quien se acercaba hacia su posición, ella podía escuchar los pasos de su oponente dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Cuando abrió sus ojos no se levantaría de inmediatamente y espero hasta que la persona estuviese más de cercas de ella, cuando tuvo distanciamiento de el oponente que al parecer su objetivo era la bandera se levantaría de donde estaba.

-al parecer no podré descansar para la siguiente ronda, aún así no puedo dejar que una lucha se me escape de las manos-la presidenta miraría Klein-Dime algo y de manera sincera, ¿crees poder luchar contra mi?-

-sé que soy una persona que le gusta ligar con las chicas, sin embargo-el sacó su sable de samurai-conocí a alguien en el pasado que por culpa de los encantos de una mujer se puso totalmente en contra de nosotros-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Que creen que suceda en el siguiente capítulo, ¿creen que la academia Satogama lo logre?, ¿Estados Unidos ya se habrá enterado de lo de Claire?, ¿quién habrá sido la persona que mencionó Klein?.**

**Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo de talento y Ferox.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: siendo representante no significa que sea totalmente invencible, aun que es mas fuerte que los soldados y talentos comunes y por mucho, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 27 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: exactamente y esta resguardada en un pais que fue enemigo de su reino en el pasado, sin embargó se esperara que ella haga las cosas bien, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 27 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	28. Satogama vs SAO segunda parte

**Hay que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento y Ferox.**

**Segunda parte para la lucha de Satogama vs SAO y espero que lo disfruten muchachos.**

**lo subi a esta hora y dia por que ESTA TRONANDO, LITERAL PARECE UNA TORMENTA O HURACAN, GRACIAS A DIOS MI CASA NO SE HA INUNDADO POR ESTOS DIAS, AUN QUE DEL LADO BUENO QUITA UN POCO ESA CALOR.**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**(Abracadavre-Elena Sigeman).**

-¡ahhhhhhh!-la chica ella atacaría Kana con su sable sin embargo la vicepresidenta bloqueo el impacto que quiso otorgar la nativa de los verdes.

En eso la joven logró bajar la guardia de Suguha y de inmediato dio varios giros con su lanza y con el palo junto el filo de esta, logró dar varios golpes consecutivos con su lanza golpeando su rostro y otras partes del cuerpo haciendo que la chica gritara, la joven desprendería de su espalda un par de alas y está levantando se hizo para atrás.

-muy interesante, puedes volar-dijo la vicepresidenta al notarlo saltaría hayas estar a la altura de Suguha para comenzar a atacar sin embargo Kana bloqueaba todos sus golpes.

-¡que clase de habilidad estás utilizando!-la chica preguntó ya que era como si esta predijera sus movimientos sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-no es ninguna-expresó con su cara de poker-una compañera mía es una experta en el kendo y me enseñó todo los estilos, puedo ver que los Kirigayas usan uno muy fuerte tanto en ataque y en usar la punta de sus sables-

La chica se sorprendería por las palabras de Kana, como era posible, su familia no era tan famosa como para que supieran de su estilo de batalla, sin embargo es sorprendente el ver cómo esta muchacha predecía aún sus ataques, era toda una experta con la lanza.

-acabemos con esto-la chica iba a encestar lo que podría ser su golpe final sin embargo Lízbeth golpearía también volando con su arma haciendo que la chica al bloquearlo fuera fuertemente hacia el suelo ya que el ataque iba dirigido hacia abajo.

Se escucho como Kana aterrizó con sus pies fuertemente causando una grieta en el suelo, la peli negra vio hacia la peli rosada quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y esta vio que tenía un par de las también mientras seguía levantando como su compañera.

-te recuerdo que somos dos-la muchacha de nombre Rika le guiño a la muchacha de cabellos negros quien se reincorporó y en eso Nakano aprovechó el momento y la de cabellos verdes apareció atrás de ambas con su gran velocidad.

-¡nosotras también!-ella junto sus manos mientras las levantaba a todo y daba un golpe de martillo a una Suguha que apenas se había dado cuenta de ella, la chica creía hacia el suelo boca abajo rebotando en este de una manera muy dolorosa.

-bastarda, no me di cuenta de tu presencia-en eso Lízbeth trato de golpearle sin embargo Nakano eludió el ataque muy fácilmente-¿Qué?-

-soy muy rápida para ti-ella dio varios golpes en la espalda de la chica quien se quejó por esto-además el usar un arma tan pesada como la que portas no conviene mucho que digamos-

Lízbeth molesta vio hacia Nakano y esta le dijo a Suguha.

-Leafa, cambiemos de oponentes-le dijo la peli rosada ya que se le hacía más fácil en su punto de vista luchar en contra de Kana.

Leafa con algo de dificultad luchaba en contra de Kana quien seguía complicándoles las cosas a la muchacha de cabellos rubios y experta en el kendo.

-aguanta Lízbeth-san, no hasta que está de la lanza me deje de atacar-respondería la chica quien trató de atacarle con la punta de su sable como Asuna le enseño.

-bueno movimiento, pero aún así esto es muy básico en el uso de espada se-sin embargo Kana la atrapó con su lanza y ante brazos lanzándola al suelo, ahí ella trató de encestar un golpe crítico con la punta de su lanza pero esta esquivaba todos los ataques.

Parecía como si se tratara de darle al topo, el caso era que Leafa no podía seguí continuando el de estar esquivando y esquivando los movimientos de su oponente.

En el observador kurumi sonreía mientras sostenía una taza de té y bebía de esta.

-esa chica de la lanza es increíble, no lo cree, kurumi-sama-le mencionó la mujer de lentes.

-tal vez, aún que Francine es muchísimo mejor con ella-dijo la peli rojiza castaña mientras veía a Kana y Leafa-con que estaba haciendo eso desde un principio-

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo la secretaria mirando a su superior quien señaló a la batalla.

Leafa mientras evitaba golpes Kana logró encestar darle en el brazo izquierdo causando que Leafa abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa y Lízbeth al ver eso grito su nombre, aún que Nakano dio un tremendo pararon con su talón en la nuca de la muchacha quien empezó a tambalearse por el tremendo golpe que le había dado la chica de la velocidad de la luz.

-ambas están agotando físicamente a ambas competidoras, solo que n caso de la que golpea con sus puños, está causando un doble efecto-

-¿doble efecto?-

-si, la de cabellos rosados está tan preocupada por su compañera que nisiquiera está tan enfocada en la batalla y recibe los ataques sin dificultad, además como mencionó, su arma es tan pesada que no podría lograrle dar un buen golpe-

La secretaria quedo muy sorprendida por esto ultimo, entonces ella sabía que tenía muy buen en claro quién iba a ganar el combate de este dia, al menos que sucediera algún milagro, aún que en el momento seguirían apreciando el combate.

* * *

Pina y la transformada Akane estaba dándose con todo, aún que la dragón hacia lo posible para proteger a su ama, mientras que la chica bestia **(como la de jóvenes titanes, pero la buena la viejita no la de ahora)** estaba tratando de atacar a la dueña de la dragona, sabía que si atacaba a Silica y la derrotaba ella sería la ganadora.

Momentos únicos como el de utilizar su cola para agarrar de sus a las a la dragona y tratar de arrancárselas como si fuera un pavo, sin embargo la dragona lanzaría su aliento de fuego hacia la chica y eso hizo que Akane retrocediera al sentir el calor en su cuerpo y esta dio un paso hacia atrás, ella con su gran velocidad empezó a correr por el lugar evitando los ataques de su oponente quien seguía atacando a la chica.

En eso ella se destranformo y entro a una casa y Pina trato de devorarla sin embargo no alcanzo ya que la chica entraría segura, en eso vio como abrió su boca el animal mítico y la chica vio cómo se formaba luz en ella sabiendo que lanzaría un enorme lanza llamas hacia ella, Akane sin perder tiempo se fue hacia unas escaleras y está la subiría para evitar ser quemada por su oponente quien había echo una muy buena jugada.

una vez que llego a una habitación y cerró la puerta miro como esta no iba a durar por el fuego y está al mirar a la ventana vio como una Silica que estaba atenta a escuchar el nombre de la chica que había entrado miraba hacia arriba, de inmediato Akane sin perder tiempo se acostaría boca debajo de la ventana abriéndola indiscretamente sin que se diera cuenta la oponente quien seguía enfocada en ello.

Cuando el fuego quemo la puerta este de inmediato fue a un lugar fresco y era la ventana y el disparo se fue inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Silica quien se dio cuenta de esto y se agacharía para evitar el lanzallamas de su propia compañera.

-Pina-Chan detente-el dragon hizo caso a ello y esta se detuvo con su ataque.

Silica volvió a observar hacia la ventana pero se toparon con un águila calva que atacó hacia la cara de Silica quien empezó a moverse con tal de evitar que las garras de la chica le dieran, sin embargo el dragon se dio cuenta de ello por lo que este miro hacia para darse cuenta que su ama estaba siendo agredida por la oponente, el caso fue que pina trato de atacar a la chica sin embargo tenía cuidado de que le hiciera algo asu ama.

-¡dejame en paz!-le gritó Silica sacando un sable pequeño tratando de atacar a su oponente sin embargo Akane volcaría para evitar los ataques-derrótala pina-

En eso el dragon lanzaría su lanza llamas ahora hacia Akane y Silica sonreiría por qué fue abrazada por el fuego de la bestia que ella montaba.

-¡lo hemos logrado!-sin embargo en ese momento que pina dejar de usar su fuego un saltamontes había caído en su cabeza dejando algo anonadada a la chica.

En ese momento el saltamontes se transformó en un leopardo sorprendiendo a Silica, la leopardo estaba algo chamuscada por el fuego que le habían propinado a la pequeña.

Ella trató de atacar sin embargo Akane evitó el ataque y esta encajo sus garras hacia el cuello de pina quien se empezó a mover agresivamente para quitarse Akane de encima.

-¡tranquilizate pina!-la chica ordenó y Akane de inmediato dejó al dragon en paz.

esta sin perder el tiempo mordió a Silica quien trataba desesperadamente quitarse ala pequeña bestia encima suyo y esta empezó a mover su cabeza como si se tratara de un perro con un trapo y luego la lanzaría hacia la casa que seguía encendida y Silica seguía gritando desesperada hasta que el anunciador avisaría.

-Silica-san ha sido eliminada por quemaduras-

En eso Akane de inmediato sacaría ala chica quien seguía muy sorprendida por esto y a la vez ligeramente perturbada, sin embargo se calmo cuando Akane regresó a la normalidad y dio un ligero suspiro, lo curiosos es que la chica estaba algo quemada.

-¿Cómo es posible? Vi como fuiste quemada por pina-dijo la chica.

-los saltamontes son los animales junto a las hormigas los animales que más aguantan el fuego, si hubiera lanzado esa a lanzallamas con más tiempo no lo hubiera soportado-la chica dijo con una sonrisa amistosa-

-ya veo…eres increíble Ukita-san-dijo levantándose de su posición y pina había un ruido extraño o moviendo su cabeza aún lado-así es pina-Chan, te gustaría ser mi amiga Ukita-san-

-por su puesto-ambas sonreiria de una manera muy tierna sin ningún tipo de remordimiento formando una amistad de lolis **(voy por una insulina ahorita vengo).**

* * *

Shino al apreciar todo desde su lugar quedó muy sorprendida, estaba oculta ya que Shinzuke estaba dentro y tenía una muy clara desventaja contra un sujeto que usaba ataques de corto alcance y ella de lejos, nadie había esquivado sus disparo más que Kirito y Xaxa, si no tuviera escudo el sujeto le daría en la cabeza sin perder tiempo.

'Necesito sentir su presencia…necesito sentir su ímpetu en el lugar…al menos que lo hallé desactivado para evitar ser descubierto…vamos Shino…recuerda el entrenamiento que tuviste con todos…te enseñaron a cómo combatir a sujetos que pelean de corta distancia…sin embarbo también sabe luchar desde lejana distancia…eso es muy nuevo'

En eso sus ojos se abrirían de la sorpresa, había escuchado un mueble rechinar, Shino seguía guardando la compostura mientras preparaba con mucho silencio con una pistola de una sola mano, siendo una revolver, la chica sabía que tenía balas por qué siempre se aseguraba d e ello y ya le había quitado el seguro desde antes, era cuidadosa en todos los aspectos.

La muchacha se asomaría por el hueco que estaba en el armario, sabía que no era un lugar muy original para esconderse pero a la vez era seguir para tomar muy desprevenido a alguien de sus oponentes, esto hizo que la chica abriera la puerta de golpe y apuntara con su arma ala cabeza del joven Shinzuke quien se quedó detenido ante ello, Shino jaló el gatillo pero el muchacho de segundo evitó el disparo agachándose antes de que hiciera el jaleo.

-¿Qué como evitaste eso?-dijo mientras disparaba todo y ella bajaba por agujero que la casa tenía escapando del chico y este se ocultó detrás de una pared luego de recargar su arma.

-escuche el click del gatillo antes de que lo jalaras de inmediato y ahí aproveche mi oportunidad-el joven dijo mientras partía las seis balas que venían hacia el a la mitad y Shino quedo asombrada por esto.

'Como es posible que pueda mirar mis disparos con tal precisión y percepción'la muchacha pensaría ante ello, pues estaba en menos de un centímetro y por algo así le evitó y aparte partía sus balas como si nada.

Shino sabía que tenía que salir de ese lugar y pedir ayuda a alguien ya que en realidad si estaba en grave problemas contra el muchachos de prendas de caballero.

* * *

En caso del grupo de Kirito pues estaban en las mismas, ambos peli negros no se daban por vencido para mostrar quién era el mejor espadachín, de echo el sable de vientos sorprendida de parte de Kudo ya que Kirito pensó que el sable podía atravesarlo sin ninguna dificultad, sin embargo era más difícil en de utilizarla.

-nada mal, se nota que estamos al mismo nivel-el Miyamoto de Satogama le dijo al muchacho quien bloqueo el ataque cruzando en una x sus sables.

-esto no es nada-el gamer advirtió mientras atacaba feroz mente a Kudo quien devolvía los a ataques también en eso el muchacho Kirigaya fue empujado atrás por Kudo por qué causó una estela de polvo que de inmediato lo envolvió completamente.

El muchacho de cabellos negros miro hacia todos lados para tratar de ver al chico del mismo tono de cabello sin embargo en eso el joven se movió aún lado al sentir que un ataque se próxima a a el, cortando su capa un poco y varios más del mismo tipo vendrían igual aún que esta vez sí causaron rasgarle el brazo las piernas y la mejilla derecha.

Kirito harto tuvo que quitar la estela de humo por lo que este al hacerlo vio varios agujeros de gusano que aparecieron y atraparon la estela de humo dejando a Kirito confundido por eso último aún que este vio que Kudo atacaba con varios ataques de lejos de tajos de aire.

-con que puedes atacar desde lejos-dijo Kirito sonriendo.

-convertí mi desventaja en ventaja, no te molestes nisiquiera en preguntar en como lo conseguí-dijo el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tsubasa sonreiría al escuchar al peli negro de su academia y este miraría a su mejor amiga quien asistió y Tomoe en eso con un propósito algo que nadie espero de sus oponentes, Alice empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se movía solo.

-¿Qué me está sucediéndo?-la chica de armadura dorada exclamaría al sentir como se movía sola sin ningún tipo de control así misma.

-llevas mucha materia prima y sólida encima, por lo que es más fácil manipularte-la peli negra dijo ya que ninguna sabía a qué se refería y esta atacó a Asuna quien bloqueo el ataque.

-Alice contrólate-dijo la chica quien seguía evitando los movimientos.

-no se lo que me sucede Asuna, no estoy controlada mentalmente ni nada por el estilo-dijo la rubia mientras chocaba su esa panda con el estoque del destello veloz.

-que es lo que está pasando entonces-la ojou-sama preguntó al no tener coherencia lo que decía sin embargo esta se dio cuenta de ello-Alice nece-

Antes de que continuará Tsubasa soltó el polvo que había quitado Kirito y que sus agujeros de gusano habían absorbido en ese momento por lo que dejó a estas dos rodeadas por una estela de humo bastante expesa y ambas estaban tosiendo.

-gracias Tsubasa tengo control total ahora-dijo Tomoe mientras ponia su mano diestra hacia su cuello y hacia un rápido movimiento como si se tratara de decapitarse así misma.

-Alice Schuberg ha sido eliminada por auto suicidio-

Todos en el equipo de SAO quedaron muy impresionados por eso último dicho, la razón era por qué como fue que una de las más fuertes del equipo halla sido eliminada de esa manera, cuando el polvo se dispersó se vio que efectivamente Alice había cometido auto decapitacion.

Ella quedó anonadada por esto y se miro así misma con los ojos muy abiertos y ella dejó su espada caer al suelo mientras temblaba del miedo.

-¿Cómo fue esto posible?-dijo la chica.

-yo sé lo que pasó, fue ella-Asuna señalaría Tomoe quien sonreía orgullosa-al ver que tenías una armadura muy gruesa y que te cubría casi todo el cuerpo, con su habilidad de manipulación logró hacer que cometieras auto sucedió, pero por qué estabas aún con control mental de todo podías lograr mantenerte al margen, el usar el polvo fue para que te distrajeras y así ella pudiera controlarte y acabarte-

-muy buena, de echo diste todo en el blanco Yuuki-san-le dijo la peli negra-si crees que fue sucio, déjame decirte que no, después de todo es mi habilidad-

La Asuna molesta de escuchar eso activo su ímpetu dorado mirando a ambas chicas.

-no se los voy a perdonar-dijo con veneno en su voz.

-no podemos perder el tiempo nosotras, vamos Tomochii-dijo Tsubasa y ambas hicieron lo mismo mientras gritaban.

Desde el balcón kurumi sonreiría a esto y la asistente le sirvió más del té que estaba bebiendo la eight Heard de Japón.

'Es impresionante todo esto, si tuviera esa habilidad también'

En la mente de kurumi salió como esta empezaba controlar físicamente a Asuka quien se tiraría en la cama desnuda completamente y kurumi se ponía encima suyo.

-Kurumi…detente-dijo con una voz muy linda la ex eight Head.

-vamos Asuka-san, déjate llevar, lo disfrutaremos ambas-la chica le dijo en tono coqueto mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, mientras que la segunda mano iba por su abdomen bien formado y esta bajaba lentamente sus dedos hasta llegar a la entre pierna.

-ughh-la chica no pudo aguantar y gemiría-e…está bien kurumi…solo…se delicada conmigo-La peli plateada volteó hacia un lado.

-señorita kurumi, está babeando toda-en eso la chica regreso así misma negando con su cabeza ante haber sido despertado de su fantasía por parte de su secretaria.

'Solo es cuestión de tiempo'

* * *

Mientras que Klein y Nomi, pues digamos que al samurai no l estaba llenado muy bien luchando contra una de las más fuertes y la capitana del equipo, además usar esa guadaña le daba mucha ventaja a la muchacha de segundo grado.

-fuiste un valiente guerrero, sin embargo ustedes se están confiando mucho-dijo Nomi mientras ponía la guadaña en el cuelo de Klein quien sonreiría.

-es una lástima…-dijo Klein en voz baja mientras Nomi emprendió a realizar su decapitacion a Klein quien solo estaba recordando.

**Flash back de Klein.**

**Se podía ver en un lugar que parecía ser una especie de templo ahí estaban todos los jóvenes reunidos y ahí se podía ver que todos estaban heridos y tirados en el suelo, sin embargo había tres personas de pie, dos muchachos y una mujer.**

**La mujer era hermosa de cabello plateado largo y una coronilla en su cabeza, esta estaba completamente desnuda y apreciando la batalla.**

**Kirito enfrentaba al otro muchacho quien era un rubio de ojos verdes azulados (una verga de personaje, que mal que lo mataron).**

**-¡Eugeo reacciona!-le gritó Kirito mientras seguía atacándole.**

**-el jamás va a reaccionar por ti-la mujer dijo mientras reía un poco-ahora él me pertenece y yo a él, vamos mi caballero, acaba con mis enemigos-**

**-como usted ordene, Administrador-**

**-ya te he dicho que me llame por mi nombre-dijo la mujer de manera coqueta.**

**-si…Quinella-sama-este crearía un gran ice berg mientras seguía combatiendo a Kirito.**

**-maldicion…Eugeo, ella nada más te está controlando, date cuenta de todo-dijo el muchacho siguiendo contra atacando al joven.**

**-si lo estuviera haciendo como ella lo hizo-dijo mirando con odio a Alice quien estaba algo mal herida por la batalla que tuvo contra Quinella junto a los demás-no me daría el amor que realmente yo merecía-**

**En eso Kirito se dio cuenta de algo, su amigo, su mejor amigo que había vida do por mucho tiempo, estaba enamorado de Alice, eran celos los que tenían y Quinella de seguro manipuló su mente con ello mismo.**

**-Eugeo somos tu familia, tienes que recordarlo-dijo esté alejándose y mirando a su amigo.**

**-yo lo recuerdo-cuando Kirito escucho eso al igual que alce quedaron sorprendidos-yo recuerdo absolutamente todo, nuestra promesa de la tarea sagrada, cuando Alice invadió el dark side, cuando fue llevada por eso, cuando nos reunimos, todo…lo recuerdo todo-**

**El peli negro trato de acercarse a él sin embargo este creó una pared de hielo alejándolos a ambos ya que Quinella se acercó por la espalda y esta lo abrazo mientras reía un poco burlesca a Kirito quien seguía impactado con ello, se supone que cuando uno se vuelve un caballero, perdía memorias, sin embargo Eugeo aún mantenía frescas sus memorias y aún presentes.**

**-no podemos perder tiempo, será mejor que nos vallamos muy lejos de aquí, tú y yo viviremos juntos por siempre y te daré todo el amor que quieras-dijo mientras lo miraba a la cara y le daba un beso muy apasionado al caballero de hielo quien lo acepto.**

**Kirito ante ello quedo muy sorprendido al igual que todos los presentes, aún que las chicas como Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Lízbeth, Shino y Alice sintieron asco de ver cómo uña monstruo estaba besando al chico quien fue un gran amigo de todos.**

**Cuando se separaron Quinella sonreiría al caballero miro con un una sonrisa burlesca y fría a los demás y esta empezaba a brillar, Kirito se dio cuenta de lo que Quinella ahora.**

**-¡quinella, no te lo lleves!-este trato de romper el hielo pero era imposible, desde el extraño donde los muchacho estaban se podía ver aún moribundo Chudelkin levantándose con lo que más podía y este camino hacia el hielo donde estaba Quinella desapareciendo con Eugeo.**

**-mi…señora…quiero ese cuerpo-dijo mientras estaba incendiándose completa,ente y los muchachos tuvieron que retroceder, aún que Kirito no lo hizo y las llamas no se derretían solo goteaban, era como si el hielo fuese muy poderoso.**

**-Kirito-kun-su novia Asuna se levantó y esta empezó a jalar al peli negro quien seguía tratando se romper el hielo y este vio cómo su amigo lo miraba por una última vez y sonreiria.**

**-yo…merezco ser amado también-esas fueron las últimas palabras de Eugeo para desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro y Chudelkin se autodestruia causando una poderosa ventisca de fuego en todo el lugar y destruida la pared de hielo del joven.**

**Cuando se quitó el fuego Kirito miro a todos lados para observar que sí había desaparecido su amigo y este se ponía de rodillas golpeando el suelo con su puño.**

**-mierda, mierda, mierda-Kirito maldecía de manera constante.**

**Los chicos miraban como Asuna trataba de consolar al peli negro, cuando salieron luego de una hora de tratar de calmar al joven quien miraba al cielo, con determinación diria.**

**-Eugeo…juro que voy a recuperarte, cueste lo que cueste-**

**El joven apretó su mano mientras todos los demás apoyaban la decisión de Kirito y que también pondrían de su parte para recuperarlo.**

**Fin del flash back.**

El peli rojo en ese momento sabía que ya no lo lograría por lo que dio su último pensamiento y bendiciones a su equipo y mejor amigo.

'Lo siento chicos…sé que ustedes darán lo mejor de sí mismos…Kirito sigue luchando…Eugeo está por ahí…lo recuperaremos'

-Klein-san, ha sido derrotado por Nomi Shiho-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Que puedo comentar aquí, pues digamos que para los que quedaron confundidos, pues a mí me gustaba antes el Eugeo x Alice, sin embargo el final de Alicization más lo que esta sucediendo en underworld ahora que Asuna y los demás llegaron.**

**Pues perdí la fe de que esta pareja fuera canónica, fue un amor no correspondido y fue la gota que derramó el vaso para odiar a Kirito y Alice, sin embargo en un fanfic, tengo que respetar aún que sea mi trabajo ya que no tiene la culpa los personajes por ser manejados así.**

**Por lo que luego de un tiempo empezó a gustar,d la pareja de Quinella y Eugeo, se que no hay fics pero en wattpad hay tres que me gustaron mucho de esta pareja y me di cuenta que tenían química, no sólo en los fics en el anime también, cuando está le dio oportunidad a Eugeo de seguir con ella a pesar de que casi la apuñalaba.**

**noo se si soy el unico pero esta pareja de Eugeo x Quinella me recordo a Tastumi x Esdeath ya que ambas mujeres son sadicas y antagonistas principales, pero ambas se follaron al vato.**

**Lo mejor de ella y de todo esta cosa, es que el echo de que Quinella jamás mostró interés en Kirito y eso me gusto mucho, se que diran que Quinella controló a Eugeo y trato de quitarle sus recuerdos, pero aquí le cambie, además como dije y lo seguiré diciendo, Kirito puede ser lo que sea, pero, ¡EUGEO SE COGIO A QUINELLA Y ESO NO LE GANA!**

**Si lo se está Tiese Shtolienen pero hay algo en ella que no me gusto que no le pude encontrar como en Alice antes de que la terminaran estropeando y mucho menos en Quinella.**

**busquen en youtube Hittler se entera que Eugeo muere, igual opinion.**

**perdon si me sobre excedi pero queria decir el porque me gustaba la pareja medio crack ship de Eugeo X Quinella, (si recibe apoyo moral tal vez haga un one shot) y por que empece a odiar a Alice y Kirito.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto:la academia de SAO esta en desventaja de numero ya perdieron a tres alumnos en batalla, como ves algunos perdieron por descuido como el caso de Alice contra Tomoe y Tsubasa, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 28 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Klein hablaba de Eugeo como se aprecio en este flash back, el echo de que en este fic si se conicen ya que no estan en videojuegos, los dos fueron amigos y mas adelante tendran relevancia estos personajes en la historia, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 28 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	29. Satogama vs SAO tercera parte

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic de hachinai Talento vs Ferox.**

**Habrá partes que deberían verse en la lucha en la cual los jóvenes siguen combatiendo, tres de SAO ya han sido eliminados, solo quedan los demás personajes que seguirán combatiéndose los uno contra el otro.**

**Como mencioné antes, la siguiente temporada no tendrá ningún especial o Ova por el estilo, posiblemente me lo ahorre en el capítulo 40 que más adelante se dará.**

**Como mencioné antes, posiblemente Quinella y Eugeo tengan un papel muy importante en el futuro de este fic, después de todo la administradora era la reina y diosa del inframundo (para los que saben ingles Underworld significa inframundo en español, para que luego no digan "es Underworld, APRENDAN INGLÉS VERGA) (sin ofender a nadie amigos XD).**

**El siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**(FFVII Crisis Core sountrack: On the Verge Of Assault).**

Las muchachas con su ímpetu y así las cuatro chicas combatían y así causar estragos entre ellas, ya que al escuchar las eliminadas se inspiraron y algunas se mortificaron para seguir luchando contra Satogama.

Durante el proceso de batalla en parte de Lízbeth (Rika) y Suguha (Leafa), ambas pudieron cambiar de objetivos, aún que la chica del kendo combatía a la par con Nakano la de cabellos verdes era muy perspectiva y ágil, tal vez no era buena prediciendo movimientos como Aoi, sin embargo sus ojos y oídos estaban tan bien entrenados que por la sensación es que estos sentidos tenían sabia en donde iban a atacarla.

En caso de Kana, la vice presidenta tenía poca desventaja ya que la chica del mazo tenía una fuerza muy grande, haciendo q use la chica retrocediera por los golpes que la chica daba cuando cubría fin su lanza, la joven peli negra a pesar de dar varios golpes pesados y fuertes había un problema con la chica.

Lízbeth tenía muy buena defensa, tal vez era por el tipo de arma que la chica utilizaba, sin embargo la joven de cabello negros tenía sus haz bajo las mangas, así que Nakano sabía que haría así que decidió que lo mejor era que Lízbeth y Suguha se pegaran.

-así que quieren flaquearnos, ten cuidado con sus movimientos Lízbeth-san-dijo Suguha advirtiendo a la peli rosa quien asistiría.

Momentos después trato de frenar a la peli verde que fue totalmente inútil ya que la peli verde la frenaba cada golpe que la chica hacía con su sable a pesar de que alcanzó a darle un par de tajadas en los brazos, la muchacha en eso la joven tuvo que usar patada al darse cuenta que el alcance de sus brazos eran cortos y las piernas eran más útiles.

-buen intento, aunque las piernas sean largas, no son tanto como las espadas-dijo la prima Kirigaya mientras seguía contra atacando a Nakano quien bloqueaba los golpes con sus piernas algo que dejó sorprendida a Suguha.

La chica empezó a observar las piernas de Nakano dándose cuenta del por qué no se cortaron cuando había entrado en contacto con su katana.

'Bloques de metal kachin, ahora entiendo por qué están duro, ¿pero como puede moverse tan rápido con algo tan pesado?'

La chica se agacharía y esta le dio una tremenda patada en el mentón haciendo que Suguha fue a unos metros hacia atrás, en caso de Kana hizo que la hacía retrocediera cuando lanzó una estela de viento con tierra a su cara, la peli rosa al no ver bien trato de quitarse la arena de sus ojos, sin embargo ambas chocaron sus espaldas el uno contra la otra.

-terminemos con esto Nakano-dijo Kana sacando rayos de su lanza e incrementando su impetu dorado, la chica asintió y correría a gran velocidad alrededor de las dos chica haciendo un tornado por la velocidad que el viento jalaba.

-¡Rayo del otro mundo!-un trueno dorado fue lanzado al tornado de Nakano y con la velocidad que ella iba hizo que el rayo atacara nada más a las que estaban en el centro de ese tornado quienes eran Suguha y Lízbeth, las dos gritaban por el desgaste de energía que estaban teniendo las dos, pero no era suficiente aún para derrotarlas.

-¡aquí vamos!, ¡ataque ninja!-la chica en eso de una manera veloz y como si se hubiera multiplicado empezó a atacar a las dos chicas de una velocidad increíble golpeando a las que estaban en el centro y desgastándolas a todo.

-Suguha-san y Lizbeth-san, han sido eliminadas-Nakano se detuvo posara reunirse con su compañera en ese momento y Nakano le dio un motivado cinco en alto algo que la peli negra aceptó aunque lo hizo con tranquilidad, la peli verde con gran energía.

* * *

En caso de Shinzuke enfrentando a Shino asada, pues el resultado se mostraba más complicado, la chica era buena ocultando su presencia y también que a diferencia de otros sujetos a larga distancia la chica de cabellos celestes podría sorprenderle.

El joven en eso al llegar casi a una esquina este jadeo un poco de la sorpresa.

Una Claymore colocada estallaría cuando detectó la pierna del chico y este tras sentir totalmente entumida la extremidad se tocaría para verla, esta estaba llena de pólvora y estaba oscura por la explosión, por suerte y gracias al campo especializado su extremidad no se fue pero sentía que ya no le respondía, la había perdido.

-¡mal…dicción!-dijo en voz baja tras ni sentirla, en eso el escucho un par de pasos detrás d del y vio a la chica con su rifle y está sin pensarlo jalaría del gatillo.

-Haraguchi-san, ha sido eliminado de un tiro por la cabeza-la chica comentaría sorprendiendo al equipo de Satogama al notar que ya tenía una baja.

Akane fue inspeccionar ha buscar a su senpai, de echo este es a a en el suelo y la chica boyo que este ya no tenía el efecto de la protección, de echo la muchacha vio que este estaba inconsciente en el suelo, después de todo un disparo ala cabeza era suficiente para dejarle en ese estado de inconsciencia.

La chica escucho con su agudo oído y este se volteó para ver cómo Shino con una pistola de una mano empezó a dispara Akane quien evitó el disparo pero uno de estos dio en el muslo de la chica quien chillo un poco tras sentir como la bala entraba a su pierna, aún que por suerte la bala no eran letales como la de un cazador que le afecte.

La joven tras tomar cobertura tenía complicaciones para correr, la bala que le habían dado en su punto clave para emprender su camino le impidió el de seguir hacia adelante, ya que la muchacha de cabellos celestes, era peor que una cazadora, sus disparos eran más sorprendentes que las propias lanzas y espadas que tienen los caballeros.

-¡te tengo!-dijo Shino pero lo que vio fue una serpiente que era Akane y esta mordería el cuello de la chica de inmediato y esta dio un grito un poco agudo, sin embargo la chica saco una navaja militar y corto a Akane en su cabeza.

-Akane-san, ha sido eliminada por Asada Shino-san-

La pequeña Ukita regresó a la normalidad y quedo en el suelo como si estuviera dormida, de echo la chica había perdido, aún que Shino en ese momento se tocó en donde le había dormido y esta se fijó en un espejo para ver la mordida.

-menos mal que no me asfixio hasta la muerte-dijo la chica de cabello celestes mientras sacaba su rifle de franco tirador y apuntar hacia dónde estaban luchando los demás muchachos.

'Una distancia de 500 metros'la chica estaba tomando respiraciones para enfocar su mirada hacia la zona y apuntó a la cabeza de Tomoe en ese momento quien estaba moviendo varias cosas para atacar a Asuna'esa luchadora…tiene la capacidad de mover las cosas a voluntad propia…así que ella derrotó a Alice, ella es un peligro'

En eso jalo su gatillo mientra seguían combatiendo las chicas y Tomoe se dio cuenta muy tarde de esto y el disparo dio en la peli negra de inmediato dejándola en el suelo totalmente, Tsubasa y Kudo quedaron muy sorprendido cuando la peli negra fue abatida.

-Tomoe-san, ha sido eliminada por un tiro lejano de parte de Asada Shino-san-

-¡Tomochii!-Tsubasa dijo con horror al ver asu amiga de la infancia totalmente derrotada.

-Shino-san es increíble-dijo Kirito cuando vio a la pelinegra ahí en el suelo.

Kudo solo se sintió un poco molesto y atacó a Kudo dando un grito de enfado y empezó a chica su espada contra el, el muchacho de cabello negro y líder de SAO sabía que estaban en una gran desventaja para ellos.

Necesitaban lo que más se ocupaba en ese momento en especial, más fuerza y más presicion, por lo que Kudo como Tsubasa activaron su dorado ímpetu, siendo visto por Asuna y Kirito.

-no nos quedaremos atrás-dijo Asuna activando su poder como su novio también para ponerse a la par de ambos muchachos.

**Fin del sountrack.**

* * *

**México, Baja California Sur, Los Cabos San Lucas.**

Llegando de un teletransporte llegó el mexicano quien se había sacudido un par de veces su cabeza, desventajas de usar el telentrasporte que uso de la casa del ninja hondureño.

Al menos ha no vomitaba y hacia un desastre en su entorno, era lo positivo que pensaba.

Ahora tuvo que encaminarse al hotel que más bien era una residencia de privadas o cotos, sabía que Francine la esperaría por ahí ya que sentía su presencia por ese lugar, el joven se aproximaba a la ubicación.

Simplemente puso pie delante de la puerta y de inmediato Francine quien parecía haberse duchado ya que su cabello brotaba un poco de agua y aparte de que sus trenzas no estaban la chica al ver al muchacho sonreiría.

-hace mucho que no te veía-

-si, un año entero, aún que el contacto era constante-le dijo el joven.

La chica le invito a pasar y ambos tomaron asiento, de echo el muchacho miro que el lugar tenía varios cuadros de paisajes desconocidos y nada abstractos o extraños.

En frente de donde se sentó estaba la rubia y heredaré al trono de Inglaterra descansando, el muchacho se levanto de su asiento, este tocó su cara a la chica reaccionando algo a cuando hizo el contacto a la chica y el joven se puso atento por si despertaba.

'No ha cambiado nada, aún que está muy delgada, posiblemente por qué no pudo realizar sus entrenamientos diarios en esa prision, menos mal que la mente de una persona no puede ser ocultada o borrada sin importar cuánto uno quiera olvidarlo, la memoria sigue manteniendo la información, tengo suerte de haberme encontrado a esa chica'

El joven recordó el momento que la conoció la primera vez, fue en Santa Fe nuevo México.

**Flash back.**

**El representante de los hispanos y alahnistas Fidel Castro, al igual que el representante de los anglosajones los dos se unieron a las 4:00 pm en ese lugar, lo recordaba ya que fue en un 18 de octubre, ese día se habían reunido por qué los anglos en especial Estados Unidos el estar enfrentando a todo el continente hispano americano era bastante difícil.**

**estaba afectando su economía bastante, de echo México y Estados Unidos compartían economía, ciertamente ambos fueron afectados, pero en especial los americanos, los hispanos se recuperaron gracias a los árabes de, norte de África y Oriente Medio que mejoraron su economía con el tiempo.**

**El trato era así, Estados Unidos le daría la nacionalidad estado unidense a los mexicanos, los cubanos podían viajar a su país cuando quisieran y no serían reportados de inmediato o regresados ya que también pensaban darle tratos.**

**Lo que querían era hacer una unión de patrias, no como anglosajones, no como hispanos, si no como un nuevo país, una nueva cultura y combinarlas a ambas, también se le brindaría el voto a los mexicanos, ahora estado unidenses, el congreso había aceptado la propuesta, obviamente se quejaron algunos sin embargo tuvieron que proseguir y hablarlo.**

**Llegando con una cantidad de un ejército ciento de hispanos al lugar de la reunión, junto a Joan quien era la mano derecha del hombre, ninja también venía ha que necesitaba la mayor protección el hombre de Cuba y veterano talento, de echo el joven pudo ver a Mía y a Katarina Tobey junto al representante americano.**

**-como usted sabrá don Castro esta guerra está afectando mucho a ambas naciones-le dijo el represente americano.**

**-si, no sólo a esta nación, si no que casi a todo el mundo-dijo Castro.**

**-dígame, ¿que les pareció la propuesta?-**

**-me gusto la propuesta y mucho, pero hay un pequeño problema señor-el hombre mayor dijo.**

**-¿Cuál es ese?-**

**-lo de la combinación de culturas es una pésima idea-Ramón le respondería fríamente al hombre quien miro a Ramón con muy malos ojos, tanto mía como Katarina tenían en sus manos su armas sin embargo Joan le dijo.**

**-Ramón, siéntate por favor-el castaño le dijo al ninja quien hizo caso y se calmaría, aún que era la verdad eso.**

**-lo que dice mi discípulo es cierto, somos amantes de la cultura prehispánica, en caso de los norteños mexicanos de la que se creó con la colonización española, además he escuchado que usted tiene la intención de mandar a los hispanos a combatir a sus aliados y a los nuestros-**

**-es mejor que nos unamos don Castro, ambos podríamos ganar esta batalla-dijo el hombre.**

**-si me disculpa-Joan dijo llamado la atención de los presentes-ningún hispano estaría dispuesto a morir por una nación implantada-**

**Los americanos vieron al mexicano muy molestos aún que el hombre les hizo una seña para que se calmaran, Mía en ese momento se vio preocupada.**

**-además si su propuesta es tan buena como decías, me gustaría que los mexicanos tengamos nuestra propia head a cargo del ejército mexicano y que el nombre cambiara a Estados Unidos México-Americanos, sobre todo…-este se acercó un poco al hombre aún que nadie del ejército americano dudó en apuntar sus armas al muchacho.**

**-¡Joan qué diablos haces!-Ramón exclamó y algunos hispanos ya apuntaban a los americanos con sus armas y se notaba peligro.**

**-si tanto quiere un intercambio de culturas, por qué no empieza con su propia nación a mezclarse con las razas de su país y también de las razas nativas-después de que escucho eso de la boca del muchacho este empezó a reírse y se levanto de su asiento.**

**-de ninguna manera muchacho-**

**Ninja al escuchar eso se molesto pero Fidel lo detuvo antes de que dijera alguna cosa, de echo Castro con la mirada le dijo que tenía pensado decirle lo mismo.**

**El joven tomo al sujeto del brazo y Katarina le punto con una pistola en la cabeza al muchacho y este frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a la rubia, quien desde ese entonces jamás olvidaría su rostro en su vida, siendo una persona que en ese momento pudo haber jalado su gatillo y posiblemente mandarlo al otro mundo.**

**-reenconsiderelo, tenemos apoyo de Francia y Alemania…además tiene en contra a China y Rusia con lo de la guerra…piense lo dos veces…ya que no habrá ninguna segunda negociación-**

**-¡olvídalo muchacho, primero muerto que el mezclar nuestra sangre con esos indios de piel roja!-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar-leave the brat alone Katarina!, we gonna return an continue this war!-**

**La chica asintió mientras apartaba su pistola de la cabeza de Joan y esta seguía detrás al hombre, de echo Mía no se apartó de donde estaba y suspiro de alivio.**

**Ella se acercó un poco al muchacho y Joan hizo una seña a los soldados quienes antes de tomar sus armas al ver la seña del mexicano se detendría, el joven miraba hacia una pared del lugar y la chica veía a su cara de un lado.**

**-if the plan had been made, you would have stayed with me?-**

**El castaño bajo un poco su mirada al suelo para responderle en el mismo idioma.**

**-the answer is obviously…of course-La rubia sonreiria un poco amarga-but…like I said after, I would never fight for another country, I will, and I gonna be a Mexican and a Hispanic American, never mind the situation, I will, always for my homeland-**

**Mía se vio algo triste ante ello y está retenido del lugar dejando al castaño quien miro al suelo con la misma tristeza en el, nada se logró en esa reunión y solo las cosas se empeoraron.**

**Fin del flash back.**

-jamás pensé que reaccionaria con un contacto tuyo-dijo Francine sonriendo mientras se sentaba y Joan tomó asiento junto ala chica colocando su cabeza suavemente en su regazo y acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello-¿has ido a ver a Magdalena?-

El castaño suspiraría ante ello y miro a la rubia con unos ojos que lo decía todo.

-no…pero me cuando mis memorias regresaron…recordé de que nuestra hija nació, jamás pensé que me perdería el nacimiento de mi princesa por la guerra-

-es mejor que el quedarse huérfano, mira a las demás head se Tamara perdió a su hermana mayor, Asuka y Pei Pei a sus padres, también perdí a mi madre…la verdadera-Joan simplemente reiría un poco amargo-sobre todo…Claire, quien sus padres le dejaron el trono…la confianza de, pueblo inglés se puso en su contra y estuvo un año entero ahí-

-si…por suerte la hemos rescatado, ahora podemos ayudarle a recuperar lo suyo-dijo el muchacho, sin embargo en ese momento sintió un ímpetu familiar-tranquila Francine-

La francesa simplemente jo dijo nada pero vio hacia la dirección de la presencia y ahí salieron Armando y Devante acompañando a Fidel Castro.

-Señor-el joven hizo reverencia en su lugar para no levantarse, ya que eso podría hacer que la chica se cayera de su regazo y no quería que pasara eso-¿qué lo trae por aquí?-

-Joven Joan y señorita Chervalier-el hombre veterano saludo ala rubia quien devolvió el saludo con respeto y él se acercó al ver que Joan tenía a la chica inconsiente reconociéndola al instante-salve a la reina de Inglaterra, es un milagro que esté aquí, Claire Rodwell-

-fue gracias a Francine quien acudió a la ayuda mi señor, sabe que no puedo cruzar al otro lado después de lo que sucedió antes-

-si, lo sé muchacho, sin embargo hay algo que queremos decirte, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros por favor, lleva a la señorita Rodwell, estará más asalto aquí que en la frontera de cierto país, de seguro se dieron cuenta de que ella ya no está más-

El castaño asintió y este la cargaría en sus brazos, sin embargo este se la encargo al más fuerte de ellos, el ecuatoriano africano asintió y la cargaría mientras alían del lugar, no antes sin despedirse de Francine quien hizo una seña con sus manos.

Cuando salieron del lugar la chica se quedó ahí sentada y pensativa sabiendo que sucedería y del por qué se llevaron a Joan con el.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: la intensidad continúa y ahora fueron tres eliminados con Satogama y dos con SAO, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 29 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: ambos peli negros combatiendo con el mismo número de armas, la actitu de kurumi en él manga es peor y más graciosa, sobre SAO, si lo está, creo que no por nada se han ganado a sus admiradores por el buen trabajo que han hecho, sin embargo mi cariño a la franquicia fue destruido por lo que dije en el capítulo pasado, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 29 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	30. Voy a matarla y fin de tercera temporada

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con el último capítulo de esta temporada de Talento vs Ferox.**

**Bueno este especial es de lo que hacen enojar a algunas personas, exactamente en la advertencia dice por qué, aún que no será full de ello, se verán cosas más adelante.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPITILO CLASE M, CONTIENE NON-CON, SMUT, LEMON GRÁFICO, QUEDA A TU DISPOSICIÓN LEERLO, SI PASASTE DE ALTO ESTE AVISO NO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE DE NINGUNA PERSONA QUE ME DIGA QUE LO BORRE YA QUE ESTOY OBEDECIENDO LAS REGLAS CON ESTE AVISO EN PRIMER PLANO, SE RECOMIENDA DESCRECION.**

* * *

¿Bella durmiente?, creo que se podría decirse que sí, después de todo aquellas chicas eran bellas, aún que el campo de batalla al que iban era horrible, muchas fueron testigos cuando pelearon contra los Ferox, sin embargo una que otra no tuvo la misma suerte, el ejemplo claro era el de ella.

-why?, why did you do that Elizabeth?-Claire le preguntó a la sirvienta mientras sus guardia de élite la tenían aprisionada y se la llevaban en un avión.

-silence!, your are nothing that a traitor, even you kept that murderer mexican with you-uno de los guardias lee apunto con su lanza en el cuello.

La chica no diría nada ya, lo bueno era que la chica inglesa era la única con la capacidad de poder portar excalibur, sin embargo seguía siendo un peligro, quién sabe qué haría esa mujer en el poder, una mujer de gran confianza y le hizo todo esto, imperdonable.

-we gonna touch land, take the prisoner-el piloto diría mientras los guardianes tomaban de los brazos a la chica quien tratan de moverse, pero estaba con unas esposas especiales que neutralizaban y desactivaban las habilidades de ímpetu.

-so, this is the old miss and queen of England-una mujer dijo mirando a Claire en la cara, esta tenía el cabello largo y un uniforme ajustado más una sonrisa llena de colmillos.

-yes, we have the order from the U.S government to put her in the jails of Alcatraz-

-ok, leave her with me, I gonna give her the best jail of the island-los hombres hicieron una seña militar y estos hicieron caso para salir del lugar y dejar amabas solas-we are alone now, so…miss Claire Rodwell, right?-

La chica no respondió y la miraba con la pura vista con mucho rencor y esta daba vueltas alrededor de la chica inspeccionando la de pies a cabeza y también como si tuviera vista de rayos x para averiguar si no traía con ella algún arma.

-you're really pretty-la mujer dijo lamiéndose un poco los labios que salían de su lengua puntiaguda que rozaría un poco la mejilla de la chica quien temblaría un poco.

La chica sabía que en estos momentos estaba totalmente indefensa, que en esa prision secreta que tal aprecia que la volvieron abrir y no estaba abandonada ya la utilizarían de muchas formas, ¿no tenía la menor idea del por qué sucedía eso?

-don't worry I will be gentle with you-los ojos de la chica se abrirían tras escuchar eso y la mujer bajaba su mano para llegar a su intimidad y esta gimió un poco mientras su mejillas se tornaban un color rosa-oh, you don't have any hair her, and you are wet too-

Claire están tratando de pedir ayuda, sin embargo sabía que eso jamás sucedería, sabía que su destino había sido fijado cuando obtuvo excalibur en ese extraño sueño de cuando era niña, pero la traición fue algo que le dejó muy mal.

Esta logró decir unas palabras hacia la mujer que seguía haciéndole de cosas y la segunda mano estaba en uno de sus pechos.

-when my people gets know about me!, they will come for you!-

-hahahaha, foul…they told us to make you this-los ojos de Claire se abrirían de la sorpresa, incluso su pueblo fueron los que la tacharon de traidora.

Ella sabía que la pasada reina de Inglaterra no tenía ningún parentesco con ella, fue excalibur la que lo volvió una heredera al trono de Inglaterra, pero a pesar de la gran aceptación de su pueblo ahora le dieron la espalda eso le rompió el corazón.

-I…Imposible, my people would never give me their back-

-think whatever you what, you are my prisoner and…my toy-ella daría un grito tras sentir como un dedo entró en ella.

Así fueron los momentos, los meses fueron así, todos los días a cierta hora que no sabía, esa mujer llegaba hacia su celda la 14 D para hacer ese tipo de cosas, de echo a la chica le dolía ahí abajo debido a que no le daba ningún día de descanso.

Cuando pasaron dos meses la mujer había empezado a darle menos comida, por lo que ella empezó a sentirse cada vez más débil, ella trató de mantenerse mentalmente estable en todo momento, sin embargo ese mes exacto ella llegó con juguetes bastantes anchos.

De echo no fue la única ocasión, si no que trajo a varias mujeres para que le hicieran lo mismo, con consoladores en ellas para fingir que tenían un pene, no había orificio que no estuvieran haciéndole ese tipo de cosas, ella había sangrado analmente cuando la mujer que estaba violando le en esa zona lo hizo de una manera muy agrevisa.

Ella recordaba que en una de esas se había desmayado del dolor e incluso de castigo la encadenaron con un vibrador dentro suyo por caso una semana, cada movimiento agresivo o desobediencia que ella hiciera la mujer hacía que el vibrador se empezará a utilizar su efecto con mayor fuerza a la chica, haciendo que se viniera más de una vez.

Si el dolor no era suficiente, ella llegó con varios objetos diferentes, por ejemplo una pala plana con la cual le daba golpes fuerte en el trasero, un látigo que incluso le dio un par de ocasiones en sus pechos y pezones que era un dolor muy horrible, de echo ella había llorado ese día mucho, la mujer se burlaba de ella por eso y hubo momentos en que no salían lagrimas debido a que estaba tan deshidratada de tanto sudor y lágrimas que había derramado antes.

En medio año pasaría y la torera siguió, de echo la mujer puso un par de chupones alrededor de su cuerpo, ¿que tenían de malo?, bueno resulta que esos chupones daban toques, uno de ellos estaba puesto en su clitoris, la humedad de esa zona hacía que fueran peores las corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo, de echo en tres ocasiones casi moría de un infarto por la electricidad dada en su cuerpo ya que aveces era exagerada.

Por último el año final, la chica estaba mentalmente destrozada, ella ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de que la vinieran salvar, había sido abandonada en su totalidad, su cuerpo estaba maltratado y la habían violado bastante, incluso cada vez que llega a esa mujer o otra de seguridad para hacer esas clases de juegos sentía el mayor espanto de su vida, nisiquiera se había sentido así alrededor de los Ferox.

Ellos eran peores que los mismos monstruos que han tratado invadir la tierra desde el siglo XX, ya que estas ni torturaban solamente mataban y seguían atacando, la chica trato de buscar alguna firma de suicidarse en esa prision pero no había nada de que hacerlo, incluso habían echo varias formas para evitar que ella se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y de una contusión cerebral la matara o un tumor por el trauma.

De echo incluso cuando soñaba recordaba a esa mujer haciéndole de cosas, nisiquiera durante el año que estaba jamás supo de su nombre, solo sabía que tenía un puesto muy alto en la política del mundo y económicamente era de las más fuertes.

Sabía que si la mataban se iba armar un gran problema, pero aún así no había ninguna forma de que lo supieran, estaba encerrada de por vida.

-**este será el fin de Claire Rodwell, La reina Arturia Predagon, la reina que fue traicionada por su pueblo**-ella dijo en un suave anglosajón español.

Al menos aún que esperanza la odiara por ser de esa raza y también de una indirecta que lanzó antes de conocerse, no sería así de malvada, sus amigos y el, si hubiera dicho que si a la propuesta el vendría a buscarla sin importar lo que sucediera, incluso crearía una guerra por esto, para el fin de que la sacaran, incluso cortaría la cabeza de aquellas que le hicieron eso.

-esto, es un sueño…verdad-ella murmuró en voz baja en la oscuridad y en posición fetal.

Se sentía como una niña indefensa, refinada y que cualquier cosa que se moviera la espantara, de echo la inglesa no sabía qué haría aún que la sacaran, no podía pelear más, no quería ser la gobernante de un reino que la apuñalo por la espalda.

-es más que un sueño Claire-ella escucho es familiar voz.

Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba, ella quería que la salvará en algún momento, como un príncipe salvando a su princesa, pero sabía que fantasear era lo poco que podía hacer para salvarse a sus misma de su tortura mental.

-tu, estas a salvo-la chica estaba muy extrañada, como estaría salvo en una prision como esa-vamos…abre tus ojos Claire, aún que sea de noche no es bueno que sigas dormida-

La chica no entendía a que se refería sin embargo en ese momento tenía los ojos muy abiertos, aún que su cara sentía un cálido y refrescante aire acompañado de la brisa del mar, el olor a sal que nisquiera en la isla podía percibirse de lo cerrado y profunda que están su celda.

-vamos, siente esto-algo cálido tocaba su cara, era como una mano, se sentía tan bien, no como cuando esas mujeres lo hacían, pero esto hacía que se sintiera viva-no llores, ya has sufrido mucho, yo me haré cargo de ellos, sin importar quiénes sean-

-¿enserio?-ella dijo en voz baja a la voz conocida.

-si, eres una persona muy valiosa, por eso-ella sintió como le sacaban con un paño suave que pasó debajo de sus párpados y mejillas-despierta…quiero que nos veas-

Ella hizo el esfuerzo otra ves de hacerlo y de echo todo en ese momento se volvió oscuridad pura, en su mente como en su eterno, era oscuridad, no había luz a los alrededores, pero solo fue un segundo y vio una pequeña iluminación que estaba en frente de ella y sus oídos captaron algo más, ella voltearía la dirección de atrás que era donde provenía el sonido.

vio a la mujer que tenía un tamaño súper enorme y sus enormes colmillos derramaban sangre en gran cantidad y su lengua se acercaba a la de esta para amarrarla, de echo entre más se acercaba apetecían imágenes de lo que le habían echo en esa prision.

-¿sabes lo que suceden a las perdonas que sueñan con la esperanzas?-la lengua se acercó a su mejilla y Claire estaba paralizada en ese momento-¡mueren!-

En eso ella sintió la lamida de la mujer para comenzar a gritar y tratar de alejarse hacia la luz, pero está la atraparía con ella en las piernas y comenzó a arrastrarla ala oscuridad mientras Claire seguía pidiendo ayuda.

-¡por favor ayudenme!-ella gritaria en intento inesperado para tratar de desafiarse y liberarse, pero no podía de ninguna manera-Joan…porfavor, rescátame-

En eso ella escuchó o un enorme grito y voltearía atrás, para ver al mexicano que apareció a un lado de ella con un sable que jamás había visto que portará el chico en su vida y vestido de una especie de soldado tradicional de la dinastía mameluca.

-veamos quién eres…-ella trátala de atacar al castaño pero este bloqueo el ataque de su garras cortando su mano entera, la mujer gritaría y se vería la parte faltante-¡te tengo!-

Este saltaría mientras su brazo desocupado se tornaba cono el de un espectro y este tocaba la cabeza de la mujer quien empezó a gemir de dolor, luego de unos segundos la soltaría y esta desapareció en un polvo negro.

-ya te tengo en la mira-dijo en voz baja guardando su sable y viendo como desaparecía las imágenes-ven a mi, voy a sacarte de aquí-

Ella lo vería con gran maravilla, era el, no cabía duda, quitando las ropas lo reconocería por sus enormes ojos cafés y su piel blanca pero con con oración de español, la chica enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Joan se dirigió a la luz para sacarla del lugar.

Claire dio un pequeño jadeo mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe mirando un cielo de color azul marino iluminado por unas hermosas estrellas, ella sentía el aire pasar por su cara y hacia que su cabello se moviera.

-me alegro que hallas despertado-ella escucho la dulce voz provenir justamente a un lado suyo, miro moviendo un poco su cabeza para verla sonreiria, mirando encima suyo.

-Joan…¿eres tú?-dijo ella lentamente tras conocerlo.

-te mentiría si te digo que no Claire Rodwell-dijo mientras acariciaba su cara y cabellos.

La chica se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en el regazo del muchacho y era una razón por la que sentía gran calidez dentro suyo que hizo que empezara llorar y se levantara para darle un abrazo muy fuerte pero el joven no pareció molestarle nada y él le devolvió el abrazo.

-llora, vamos sácalo todo, no todas las lágrimas son malas Claire, no te diré que no lo a hagas, estoy aquí contigo-le decía en voz baja mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Ella necesitaba eso, durante un año que estuvo sola, jamás recibió tal sinceridad y calidez, solo fueron tiempos de tortura y dolor para ella, sintió que jamás iba a ser salvada, pero el verlo a él primero era lo que deseaba, él era su salvación.

-Joan…me…ellas…-trataba de hablar pero el llanto no le permitía hacerlo.

-lo sé, utilice mi técnica de leer recuerdos, vi todo lo que te hicieron esas bastardas-dijo y Claire abrió sus ojos de horror-siento mucho no haber ido por ti ese tiempo Claire, no fue hace poco que pude conseguir a alguien que sí sabía de ti-

-co…como-dijo la chica mientras hablaba en voz baja.

-se llamaba Katarina Tobey, era agente de tsukinage de la rama de Estados Unidos, vino con otras de Japón para combatir mi academia, le robe información en ese momento…no creerás quien hizo todo este show…estoy…decepcionado…triste y traicionado-

La chica quedo muy confundida, ¿quien era esa persona?, así que ella le preguntó quién.

-desgraciadamente…fue Mía-la inglesa sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazo, la americana era su mejor amiga y también su mentora en todo esto de los talentos, incluso entreno con ella.

-¿por qué lo hizo?-dijo la chica sin creerlo.

-fue por qué se enteró de la propuesta de matrimonio que te hice, sé que la rechazaste por qué la recuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué te hicieron todo esto-dijo el mexicano.

-entonces, por qué mi gente me dio la espalda-dijo la chica y Joan se quedó callado un poco cuando dijo lo siguiente.

-por nuestra culpa-la chica vio el cuello del joven en ese momento-tenían miedo que nuestro compromiso dejar a Inglaterra fuera de la guerra Anglo vs Hispana-Alahnista, por lo que se les hizo fácil destronarte y poner a Elizabeth en tu lugar-

-no Joan…no fue tu culpa-dijo la rubia aún sin dejarlo de abrazar-me…salvaste-

-en cierto lado, fue Francine quien te sacó de la prision-le dijo el joven y Claire lo abrazo más fuerte en ese momento-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡porfavor dime que no me hizo absolutamente nada!-dijo la chica muy asustada.

'¿Qué le pasa?, jamás había reaccionado de esa manera cuando le hablo o está frente de ella'-tranquila puede ser una pervertida pero te respeto como era debido-pidió algo de perdón mentalmente por decir eso de su hermanastra.

-ya veo…si tú lo dices te voy a creer-dijo la chica separándose de él un poco para poder ver a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de hotel resort muy lujoso, viendo las Enorme ricas que a cada rato eran estampadas por las olas-¿Dónde estamos?-

-estás en la Habana Cuba, me llamaron de un congreso para decidir al Virrey de la Nueva España, el comandante Fidel Castro dijo que te trajera conmigo ya que estarás más a salvo con nosotros en este lugar y no más cercas de la frontera-

La chica pensó un momento y quedo sorprendida de que una leyenda pero despreciada en casi todo el mundo le hubiese invitado, pero lo del virrey le sorprendió mucho también.

-pero…eso no sería imperialismo-dijo la chica.

-tranquila, creo que se por qué estás aquí, hablaras un poco de lo que te hicieron-la chica temblaría un poco por ello y Joan puso una mano sobre su hombro-tranquila, solo necesitamos una aprobación y por qué piensas que es bueno, tús palabras nos ayudarían mucho con la sociedad y que la gran mayoría de las eight heads lo aprueben-

-entiendo-dijo la chica sintiendo-lo haré por tu bien, te debo mi vida ahora y ahora te pertenezco, ya no más a Inglaterra o a mi pueblo, solamente a ti-

-eres libre de querer hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, además estoy en deuda contigo-dijo el joven castaño y Claire estaba sorprendida.

-¿conmigo?, pero no he hecho nada para ti-dijo la muchacha.

-créeme, me has hecho un gran favor Claire-dijo en voz fría y la chica se extraño un poco-puedo matar a alguien muy importante de la sociedad enemiga, no me refiero a lo que te hicieron, fue inhumano, pero…ahora tengo una justificación para hacerlo-

-¿de quién…hablas?-dijo ella mirándolo años ojos.

-Varvara la nigromante-en eso la mujer que le hizo esas cosas Claire aparecería estando en la isla de Alcatraz mirando el enorme agujero.

-ok, enserio son tan estupidos primero que les dije fue que cuidarán la base-dijo ella mirando a los guardias que estaban espantados.

-lo…lo siento mi señora, fue muy repentino y nos atacaron de inmeidato-

-bueno, dice lo a el-en eso los hombre gritaron muy espantados ha que una criatura con muchos tentáculos aparecerían y los agarraría para meterlos en su interior junto a otras personas más que están ahí.

-por dios, ahora tendremos que buscarla, ¿no lo crees?-la mujer de nombre Varvara miro hacia una chica que estaba mirando el lugar de los echos-¿Mia?-

-fue el…él estuvo aquí-dijo o la chica apretando sus manos-Joan…ahora si se ha enterado de todo y cómo fueron las cosas-

-Mía-sama, pasa algo-la mujer preguntaría llegando a tras de ella y abrazándole pero la chica se apartó de esta-esta actuando muy rara-

-Varvara, vete preparando y disfruta todos tus días como jamás lo has hecho en tu vida, no se cuanto gastes, pero disfrutarlo-la chica se subió en el helicóptero dejándola confundida y ella murmura ti en voz baja-el vendrá a matarte-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Siguiente domingo será la batalla de SAO vs Satogama parte final para pasar a la fase final del torneo de las academias de los nacionales.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**Ninja Britten 11: jamas pense que te darias cuenta de que lo habia tomado de Dino Rey, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 30 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: ellos estan asegurandola, sin embargo al ver todo lo que Varvara le hizo, le esperara solamente la muerte, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 30 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	31. El Virrey

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento y Ferox como he prometido después de mi semana de descanso he vuelto ahora sí mejor concentrado.**

**La batalla final entre SAO y Satogama se dará y también el inicio de quién puede ser el nuevo virrey, bueno eso era todo lo que quería mencionar, sigamos con el fanfic.**

**El contenido del siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**(Glepnir ost (Unreleased) Shuichi vs Subaru)**

Luego de los inconvenientes de Joan y el joven presuntuosamente decidió ir a una misión aparte del importante torneo que se estaba dando, los jóvenes seguían combatiendo a los tres únicos miembros de SAO.

Asuka Yuuki y su novio como capitán del equipo Kazuto Kirigaya, teniendo como ventaja algo, eran los dos más fuertes de su grupo, aparte de que ímpetu dorado aumentado como el de los dos de Satogama emparejaban las cosas muy bien.

El aclamado y apodado Kirito seguía en guardia ya que el joven veía que Kudo tenía una debilidad, no era bueno para defenderse de los remates, era experto cuando alguien quería atacarlo de manera sigilosamente ya que siempre descubría la ubicación del peli negro de SAO a todo lugar a donde este se dirigiera.

Había un problema, este era que los dos jóvenes que enfrentaban a los espadachines, tenían a una de las mejores francotiradores de toda Japón, por no decir la mejor, aparte de que no sabían que era de ella, ya que como sabrán, aparte de Tsubasa y Kudo quedaban tres miembros más, dos de ellas eran del consejo estudiantil y deduciblemente eran las dos más fuertes del grupo.

Hablando de Asada, casi le daba un disparo a Tsubasa en la cabeza pero Kudo le avisaría y esta atrapo la bala en el agujero de gusano, de echo el peli negro sabía que esto era malo.

-Shino, mueve de tu posición, de seguro otros contrincantes ya han de haber visto o escuchado tu actual paradero-el dijo hablándole en un comunicador a la chica quien al recibir la llamada hizo casi y empezó a caminar a otra dirección.

Sin embargo lo único que se escuchó fue estática en su transmisor por lo que ambos al escuchar eso se quedaron bastantes sorprendidos y asustados.

-Shino-san, me escuchas-Asuna preguntaría por su compañera con preocupación.

-bien echo, la presidenta ya ha de haberla buscado-dijo Kana llenando junto a Nakano.

Los dos de SAO estaban bastantes presionados y fue peor esa sensación cuando escucharon en el alta voz del estado lo siguiente.

-Asada Shino-san, ha sido derrotada por Nomi Shiho-san-

-maldiciendo, a este paso vamos a perder-dijo el peli negro-les tengo una propuesta-

Los jóvenes al escuchar al peli negro Kudo asintió, aún que en caso de Kana decidió quedarse en silencio, sabía que habría disputa, ya que Nakano quería enfrentar a la destello veloz as una y probar su velocidad contra ella, mientras que ella y Tsubasa como la presidenta sabiendo cómo era lo dejaría tomar palabra.

-muy bien, te escuchamos-eso lo dijo todo, cuando Nomi llegó con el rifle de Asada en mano algo que dejó a ambos de SAO molestos.

-que tal si esta batalla la decidimos con una muerte súbita-

Los jóvenes quedaron confundidos cuando dijo eso, ya que las muertes súbitas solamente se daban cuando quedaban dos participantes de cada equipo y el primer rasguño en cualquiera de los dos contrincantes era de inmediato la derrota y victoria del que causó el daño.

-hay alguna razón del por qué quieres una muerte subita-preguntó el peli negro de Satogama Kudo al peli negro de SAO Kazuto.

-es más divertido y tenso, además no nos hemos causado ningún daño-ambos se miraron sus prendas y lo que tenían era el mismísimo polvo del lugar, efectivamente ninguno se había lastimado gravemente en el combate.

-muy bien, que dicen ustedes-dijo Kudo mirando a las chicas del equipo.

-somos mayoría y sería muy cobarde que todos nos enfrentemos a dos solamente, no es honorable-Kana dijo con tranquilidad.

-aún que quiera enfrentar a la destello veloz para tener mi combate del sueño, por desgracia tengo que adaptarme a las decisiones del grupo-una Ayaka con decepción en su voz lo diría.

-yo estoy muy agotada para seguir luchando, confió plenamente en ti-Tsubasa dijo sonriéndole de una manera muy alegre al muchacho quien asintió a eso, sabía un no necesitaba la palabra de la presidenta.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a permitirlo?-en eso vieron como Kurumi había bajado a la plataforma.

-Mugen-sama-Asuna dijo al ver a la eight head de Japón en frente de ellos.

-jamás dije que podían arreglar los combates como les pegaran la gana, además, si quieren hacerlo así-ella chasqueo sus dedos y ahí tanto Kudo como Kirito sintieron algo diferente en ellos dos-tendrán que hacerlo sin el campo de defensa-

-¡un momento Mugen-sama!-Nomi dijo acercando a la chica quien le dio una mirada bastante macabra que dejó helados a todos los presentes.

-¡ustedes quisieron hacerlo de esta manera!, desobedecieron las normas pensando que podían cambiarlas, ¡ahora conocerán el camino del dolor!-en eso una jaula de acerco encerraría ambos muchachos-lucharán en una celda infernal, el que se rinda o... muerta pierde-

Los dos muchachos dentro de la jaula sintieron un gran frío en sus espinas dorsales, Kudo entendida por qué Joan no se llevaba tan bien con ella, aún que si el castaño hubiera estado presente hubiera sido el que enfrentará a Kirito, pero ahora el era quien lo enfrentará.

-muy bien, pongan los avispones-los avispones eran una especie de tachuelas, que estaban en las rejas de la celda, sabían los dos jóvenes que no debían chocar con la reja por nada del mundo o se lastimarían muy gravemente.

**(SAO ost Sword Land).**

Ambos se enfrentarían mientras que los dos tenían conocimiento de que podían morir en este lugar o que también se podían lastimar físicamente también, de echo ambos tenían dos sables en sus manos, de echo Asuna rezaba de que el muchacho saliera bien, en caso de las de Satogama también, pero en especial Tsubasa.

-jamás pensé que nos enfrentaríamos en un duelo a muerte-dijo Kudo quien bloqueo el ataque siguiente de Kirito que iba cruzado y este hizo la misma cosa pero el gamer la evitó.

-si, se supone que esto debe ser con fines amistosos-este trató de darle en su brazo pero el joven la bloqueo con su sable de viento-aparte no me rendiré hasta llegar a la final-

-lo siento, pero tengo el mismo objetivo, aún así no quiero matarte-Kudo en eso le causó una herida muy grave de manera diagonal en el abdomen del chico sacándole sangre.

-¡kirito-kun!-ella jadearía al ver eso y de echo las de Satogama también se preocuparon por el bienestar del capitán de SAO, aún que fuera su enemigo, esta realidad lo hacía mucho peor.

-hehehe, nada mal, este dolor, esta sensación, es muy distinta a la que tenemos con el campo de protección-el peli negro sonreiría mientras atacaba Kudo con sus dos sables.

El Miyamoto solo podía bloquear los golpes del Kirigaya, ya que este no podía reaccionar a ese ataque, el joven dio un gran empuje con ambas espadas y Kudo chocó con los avispones, causando un grito de dolor del parte del muchacho ya que se clavó un par de ellos en la parte de la espalda como mayoría.

-¡Miyamoto!-dijeron todas al ver que este al tocarse la espalda y luego verse su mano vio la sangre salir de esta y el joven frunció el ceño al notar el daño que se hizo.

-muy bien, hagámonos más épico-Kurumi con el poder de War Nurse empezó a reducir el espacio de la jaula en donde ambos estaban.

-¡mugen-sama! Esto es ir demasiado lejos-Asuna le dijo a la chica quien simplemente sonreía divertida a la batalla que se estaba dando.

Kudo y Kirito tenían menos y menos espacio mientras transcurría la batalla, ambos se alejaban y esquivaban menos, por lo que tenían que bloquear los ataques del oponente, de echo el joven de cabello negro de SAO aprovecho y sacó una pistola.

-Maldicion-el Miyamoto dijo al ver el arma de fuego y este disparo hacia hacia su cara que agacharía para evitar el ataque, este de un rápido movimiento con su sable le quito el arma a la oponente algo que Kirito hizo que se enfadara algo.

En eso el joven siento un agudo dolor en su pierna y se dio cuenta de que en esta tenía un agujero y este vio un agujero de gusano en su lado que fue echo por Tsubasa, el recordó cómo ella había absorbido la bala de Asada hace momentos atrás.

-¡oye eso es trampa!-Asuna dijo muy molesta con su espada hacia Tsubasa pero fue detenida por Kurumi quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-una de las reglas de la celda infernal es que no hay reglas-Asuna cuando escucho eso se estaba agarrando de su cabeza y cabellos por la presión.

Tanto Kirito como Kudo quedaron sin nada de espació ahora los dos estaban frente a frente combatiendo entre los dos, pero el daño de su pierna ya no era ninguna desventaja ya.

-maldicion, esto jamás acabará-en ese momento Kirito empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Kudo quien salió empujado a los avispones y en ese momento Tsubasa activo su agujero de gusano para sacarlo del lugar.

**(Fin del sountrack)**

-¿Qué?-Kirito quiso entrar pero no le fue posible esto y Tsubasa cerró el agujero del gusano antes de que Kirito saliera de el-¿oye esto es una broma?-

-por desgracia no-dijo Kurumi con una mirada sería-simplemente hubo algo en que ustedes dos fallaron-dijo la enfermera mirándolos con decepción.

-¿Qué cosa?-en eso War Nurse de inmediato lanzó un disparo de su jeringa hacia una pared la cual le saco poca sangre dejando a ambos muy asustados, ahí salió una pequeña hada.

-¿un pixie?-dijo confundida Nomi.

-¡yui!-Asuna corrió hacia ella mientras esta retiraba la aguja de la enfermera que le había dado en su a la con gran presicion.

-mama, me duele mi ala-la chica en voz baja dijo sorprendido a algunos de Satogama.

-por haber sobre pasado el límite de jugadores, la academia SAO queda descalificada, los ganadores y finalistas son la academia de Satogama-Kurumi dijo mientras los de Satogama quedaban sorprendidos por el resultado tan polémico-que lastima y eso que tenía grandes espectiativas de ustedes-

-¡pero Yui no es una miembro de nuestro equipo!-dijo Kirito y en eso la celda infernal con un chasquido de dedos de la enfermera enredo todo el cuerpo del chico quién gritó del dolor.

-acaso crees que nací hace cien años Kirigaya-san-dijo con ofensa en su voz-no se debe de exceder el límite de jugadores en cada esquina, además-

Ella de inmediato saco una especie de collarín del cuello del joven de cabello negro.

-sé que con esto les hablaba telepáticamente a todos ustedes, además de que traspasar información a los demás miembros es ilegal-dijo Kurumi viendo a Nomi-por eso la presidenta cuando destruyo el collar de esa francotirador a fue derrotada fácilmente, ya que no pudo predecir sus movimientos-

-ahora que lo recuerdo, había roto algo que crujió cuando ataque a Shino-san-dijo la presidenta con la duda resuelta.

-por eso mismo-ella volvió chasquear sus dedos para librar a Kirito quien estaba lleno de rasguños y también perforaciones por los avispones-quedan descalificados por desobedecer-

Los dos de SAO bajaron su miradas al suelo con decepción mientras que Kurumi vio a la academia Satogama con calma y orgullo.

-felicidades, ustedes lograron derrotarlos a pesar de la trampa que les habían puesto, ahora pueden avanzar a la siguiente ronda-aún que Satogama se sentían bien por haber llegado tan lejos, se sentían también decepcionados de SAO, por lo que se retirarían dejándolos ahí a los muchachos solos con War Nurse.

En eso ella recibió una llamada en su celular y vio quién era, un número desconocido y aparte del extranjero, ella por deducción pensó que era alguna otra eight head, ya que eran las únicas aparte de Asuka quien tenía registrada y al coronel Lizuka que conocían su número de celular.

-Mochi, mochi-ella dijo mientras caminaba lejos del lugar para apartarse y tener una charla más apartada y privada con la persona que hablo.

-kurumi-ella quedó un poco extrañada cuando escucho la voz.

-¿Mía-san?-

-si, perdón por hablar en medio del torneo para seleccionar al equipo que participará en los internacionales-la americana dijo del otro lado de la llamada.

-no para nada, me alegra poder conversar contigo-dijo la chica con felicidad de recibir una llamada de una amiga en medio de un problema-¿paso algo?-

-¿esta Joan contigo?-Kurumi quedó extrañada cuando dijo eso.

-pues, él es un participante del torneo, solo que no participó en semi finales, ¿porque?-

-Shit eso lo confirma-Mia dijo en voz baja-escúchame Kurumi, Francine intervino en la prision de alcatraz y rescató a Claire-

-¿Qué?-ella dijo un poco sorprendida, ella era la única persona que no era de la élite americana sabia que Claire había sido arrestada por traición, sin embargo se sorprendió el saber que Francine liberó a la inglesa antigua eight head vacante.

-como escuchaste, además sabiendo por todo…lo que ella paso-dijo con pena y tristeza en su voz, a pesar de que consideraba a Claire como traidora ella era como su alumna y mejor amiga, aún que eran muy contrarios sus carácter, la chica era especial-le contó todo a Francine y de seguro Francine a Joan-

-¿por qué le contaría Francine-san a Fabregas-san de ello?-preguntó Kurumi absorta.

-Joan quería encontrar a Claire, durante la guerra Anglo contra hispano-alahnista, se enfocaba en cada esquina buscándola, no sé cómo le hizo Francine para encontrarla, pero siento que Joan tuvo que ver en todo esto-

-ya veo, entonces irá a atacarte-dijo Kurumi en voz baja.

-no, a mi no-dijo la americana-si no a Varvara-

Kurumi frunció un poco el ceño, conocía a esa mujer, era fuerte y más con esa cosa a su lado, la primera vez que la conoció…digamos que ambas terminaron juntas en una cama, ya que Kurumi no estaba muy segura de su sexualidad, si le gustaba Asuka por quién era o las chicas en general, logró descubrir que si era en general.

Era diferente a Francine, quien a pesar de insistir y saber sobre su sexualidad, pues ella no estaba interesada en la eight head francesa y sabía lo pervertida que era, aparte de que Asuka le ha dicho que la admira y jamás haría algo como eso con su rival.

-de echo…hace unos días luche contra Fábregas-san-Mia del otro lado quedó soprendida-por el rato que combatimos, sé que Varvara y su bestia no dudarán mucho, además recuerda que él no puede ir a Estados Unidos, es mas bloqueado en todos los países de habla inglesa-

-si…pero conociéndolo no le va a importar e irá a matarla-

-¿Qué piensas hacer Mía-san, si te lo encuentras?-Kurumi no sabia que expresión tenía Mia de tras de su teléfono pero la siguiente frase lo confirmo.

-me encargaré de que esa sea su última vez con vida-ahí la llamada se cortaría y Kurumi sabía qué sucedería en ese momento.

'Joan puede acabar con Varvara, pero…hace un momento atrás que luche contra el…sentí que no uso su habilidad más poderosa…acaso tiene planeado usarla después'

**La Habana Nueva Cuba.**

En eso el consejo de los hispanos estaban ya reunidos hablando de quién sería el virrey de cada cuatro provincias, de echo ya habían seleccionado a los tres, solo faltaba nueva España ya que centro América estaba decidiendo si Panamá debería regresar a ser parte de nueva Granada o de Nueva España, pero al final decidieron respetar los antiguos territorios.

-muy bien, están seguros que él debe ser el nuevo virrey-dijo el hombre conocido como Fidel Castro a los a la acompañantes quienes asintieron-muy bien, en ese caso pongan en la sacra espada que hemos forjado para el rey, pongan su legado ahora-

En eso unos herreros que pusieron unos materiales que no existían en la tierra empezaron a forjar la espada y en el centro de la parte plana de la espada tenía unas palabras en latín que decía "aquel que cargue la espada del virrey, son los únicos que lleven mi sangre"

Tras acabar estos la pusieron en el agua y ahí verían el sable que parecía ser de plata o platino, pero no era de ese material, si no uno inexistente.

-esta es la legendaria espada Narsil, la espada que es incluso capaz de matar a los inmortales, a los no vivos y no muertos, nisiquiera la Excalibur se le compara-dijo un herrero de acento español-solo que el nuevo virrey ponga una pequeña gota de sangre en cualquier parte de la espada y así está solo lo obedecerá a él y su futuras generaciones-

-muy bien, salgamos y vallan por el, el será a quien coronemos como virrey-Fidel le dio un papel con un nombre y estos de inmediato fueron por esa persona.

En eso los hombres salieron del lugar para encontrar a una enorme cantidad de personas ahí reunidas y el futuro virrey estaba en el centro de rodillas, Fidel tenía una túnica café con piel de leopardo de pelaje blanco y encima de esta estaba la espada y la Corona que era una coronilla simple de oro que se ajustaba a la cabeza de las personas y este tenía en el centro una águila real encima de una Cruz de Borgoña.

-el día de hoy, hemos decidido por una decisión muy difícil, pero a la vez satisfactoria quién es el nuevo virrey de la Nueva España, que gobernará los países de México y centro América a excepción de Panamá y Haití-en eso la persona se levanto y a este estiro sus brazo años lados para que le pusieran la túnica y cuando lo hicieron este hizo una reverencia y Fidel le puso la corona en su cabeza quedando a la perfección.

-esta será tu espada, con la cual protegerás de cualquier amenaza a los que quieran tratar de atacar a este nuevo reino-Fidel dijo entregándole la Narsil al hombre-pon una pequeña gota de sangre en su espada mi señor-

El hombre con su pulgar rasgo poco el dedo y cuando la espada toco la sangre empezó a brillar en una luz celestial que todo el mundo miraría hasta que esta se calmaría, el hombre vio la espada y leería el grabado de esta con una sonrisa.

-¡salve rey Alfonso I Frabregas Carrillo de la Nueva España!-el público aplaudió emocionado por el nuevo rey que coronaron.

-es una lástima que mi príncipe no pudo asistir a mi coronación, como sea, luego se enterara mi hijo de esto-dijo Alfonso entrenador de Satogama y nuevo virrey de la Nueva España.

**Toulouse Francia.**

Conocida como la ciudad más española de Francia, se encontraba la ex mujer de Alfonso y madre biológica de Joan, ella como siempre estaba muy elegante atrayendo la mirada de todo el mundo por su belleza sin igual, hasta que entro al lugar más lujoso y exclusivo de ella.

Al llegar se colocó una bata y unas de sus trabajadoras le empezó a dar un masaje en sus hombros y esta se quejaba un poco de esto.

-por dios, mejor se lo hubiera pedido a mi marido, es una lástima que el este en el norte de los francos-la mujer dijo poniendo la televisión y ahí entro una mujer agitada-no ves que estoy descansando Ophelia-

-¡es urgente mi señora, es un verdadero caos!-

-¿Qué está hablando ahora?-dijo la mujer y ahí le entregó una tablet en donde había dos noticias, una que le agradó bastante-así que encontraron a Claire-Chan, es muy bueno, mi hija siempre había querido volverla a ver, cuando regrese de su misión se lo haré saber-

-mi señora, su hija fue quien la encontro-dijo la mujer y la señora sonrío con orgullo.

-era de esperarse de mi hija, recuerda que también la entreno, aún que me sorprende que Mía-Chan no le halla dicho que la tenía cautiva todo este tiempo-la mujer suspiraría algo cansada-solo espero que su amistad no se arruine-

Ella estuvo apunto de poner el la tablet a un lado pero la mujer le dijo otra cosa más.

-la otra noticia es grabada en vivo por nuestros espías, es en la Habana nueva de Cuba-dijo la mujer, esta miraría la pantalla y vio la grabación en vivo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio como coronaban a una persona que conocía hace bastante tiempo y que también jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos, fue peor cuando en las bocinas del electrodoméstico Fidel Castro exclamó las palabras que ella supo de inmediato al ser un idioma que hablaba también ella.

-¡salve rey Alfonso I Frabregas Carrillo de la Nueva España!-cuando el público ahí grito emocionados se le caería el aparato al suelo que se rompería la pantalla de inmediato por el impacto generado.

-quiero…ir a Cuba…-la mujer dijo en voz baja pero entendible.

-mi señora, siento contra decirle, pero el señor Pierre nos pidió que no fuera a ninguna parte sin darle un avi-la mujer no continuo cuando vio la mirada de sed de sangre de la mujer-vamos a preparar su telentrasporte-

La mujer estaba muy tensa, sabía que su ex-marido como gobernante, haría de ese lugar de un lugar lleno de ruinas y pobreza extrema a una súper potencia.

-no te saldrás con la tuya-la mujer dijo caminando al telentrasporte.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno chicos eso fue todo, resultado polémico como final de la lucha entre SAO y Satogama, nadie se esperaba que Alfonso fuera el gobernante, todos pensaban que era Joan, pero no.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: el mostrara que tan fuerte es, siendo ahora el principe de los novo hispanos, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 31 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: la inglesa esta a salvo a manos de los hispanos, aun que joan no tiene permitido el paso a EUA no le impedira atacar a Varvara, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 31 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	32. Jamás pense que serias tu

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Talento va Ferox.**

**Ya lo había dicho antes pero para los que no leen el otro fic estén enterados, la siguiente semana el 7 de septiembre entrare a clases y no sé cómo estará la modalidad de mis cursos de la universidad en este semestre, por lo que cuando entre les daré un aviso.**

**El contenido del siguiente fanfic y capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

**ADVERTENCIA:Comentarios ofensivos no apto para todo el público.**

* * *

Después del torneo y que Kurumi mandará a los finalistas a descansar un tiempo ella estaba mirando las noticias, ya que tal parecía que dio revuelo mundial esto y ella estaba bastante atenta a todo, ella no era la única que prestaba atención a la noticia, si no todo el mundo.

"La noticia del renacer del imperio español en América hizo que varios países se pusieran bastante atentos a los movimientos en futuro, en especial su vecino del norte, pero la Unión Europea hablo con los representantes de España y estos fue lo que dijeron"Una reportera diría y en eso salió el rey de España hablando.

"Ahora que los países de hispano América han regresado al poder español y posiblemente Brasil y las colonias portuguesas si nuestro país vecino acepta anexionarse, nuestras colonias tendrán ahora más prosperidad y un impacto enorme en la sociedad actual, debido a que sus habitantes son cultos y racionales, ya que ellos han sabido respetar y potenciar sus diferencias por el bien común, tendremos los mismos derechos y libertades que hay en este continente, además en este siglo no existen los imperios, los europeos aportaremos a estas colonias y ellos a nosotros, el euro se integrará como moneda, por lo que aumentaremos la infraestructura en modernización, educación y capacidad militar"

"La siguiente noticia"Kurumi apagaría la tele visión teniendo una mirada bastante sería.

'Joan-san se ha vuelto el príncipe de los mexicanos, si le hacen algo o si un país dice algo de él, el nuevo imperio español y Europa le declarara la guerra a ese pais'la chica apretó sus manos cuando pensó en algo'Varvara-san, espero que te vallas a arrepitendo, si no Joan-san le declarara la guerra a Estados Unidos y no tendrán aliados cercanos'

La japonesa en eso recibió una llamada telefónica de Asuka y ella se ruborizó y sintió mucha alegría por esa llamada de la chica de sus sueños.

-Mochi, Mochi, Asuka-san-dijo la peli zanahoria con voz alegre.

-Kurumi, que bueno que me contestas-la peli gris dijo en la otra línea con una voz que sonaba muy sollozante algo que l preocupo a Kurumi por qué Asuka la llamara así.

-¿¡Asuka-san estás bien!?-Kurumi se preocupó por el tono de la chica.

-si estoy bien Kurumi, es solo que estoy muy feliz-¿lágrimas de felicidad? Pensó Kurumi de inmediato-encontraron a Claire con vida-

Kurumi sintió un nudo en su garganta, ella sabía que Asuka era muy sentimental y también algo fácil de lastimar, si se entrará en donde fue encarcelada y por órdenes de quién, esto sería algo catastrófico sin embargo se mantuvo al margen.

-ya veo eso es una muy buena noticia-dijo Kurumi con alegría falsa, Asuka no lo notaría debido a que ella era algo despistado cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de la chica.

-vallamos a verla algún día, tal parece que el señor Fábregas la llevara a Inglaterra a discutir sobre la toma de poder, además de que necesitara la mayor seguridad posible-dijo Asuka.

-¿eh?, irás hacia allá-dijo Kurumi con intriga.

-si es para proteger a una amiga haré lo que sea necesario-dijo la japonesa del lunar y la chica se sintió bastante estresada ya que si Asuka iba hacia allá Claire le contaría todo.

-muy bien entonces pospondré a nuevo aviso esto para ir-Kurumi diría y Asuka se alegraría la escuchar eso.

-que bueno, tal vez debería comprarle un regalo-dijo Asuka mientras Kurumi se despedía de Asuka y colgaba la llamada.

-¿Mugen-sama?-la secretaria entraría de inmediato al saber que la chica eight head la había llamado de inmediato y la chica se levantaría de su puesto.

-quiero que informes a los finalistas que vamos a posponer el torneo hasta nuevo aviso, tengo unos asuntos que a tender-dijo la chica y la secretaria no puso ningún pero y obedecería'lo siento Claire-san, pero no puedo dejar que destruyas las amistades que hemos creado'

* * *

**Estados Unidos, Nueva York.**

En un enorme edificio de al ciudad más famosa de Estados Unidos, se encontraba Varvara con varios adeptos ahí, hombres de apariencias muy intimidantes, sin embargo esta seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Mía la vez anterior.

Aún que desde ese día, no había sucedido nada extraño, es más las noticias actuales fueron más impactantes, aún que el caso de que ella no estaba tan interesadas en ellas, pues ahora fue más interesante el saber quién es el posible sujetos que la pueda asesinar.

-Joan Carlos Fábregas Díaz, es una lástima que sea hombre, si fuera mujer sería igual de encantador que su hermana-ella se lamería los labios-es una lástima que muriera tan pronto-

-mi señora, hay visitas-dijo uno de los guarda espaldas a la mujer.

-¿quién es?-dijo Varvara y en eso uno de los hombres jalo como una pequeña ventanilla que había en la puerta y ahí se vio a una persona que reconoció la mujer-¿oh?, vino mi servidumbre de tiempo de caridad, háganla pasar para que me pueda divertir-

En eso los hombres cerrarían la ventanilla y le empezaron a quitar todas las cerraduras, mientras que dos hombres abrieron la puerta, sin embargo lo que venía después no se lo esperaron para nada.

-¿enserio pensaste que no venía con un plan en mente?-

**(Allele-Stitches).**

Antes de que dijeran algo los guardias Joan sacó su cimitarra y decapito a los dos guardias, en la otra mano tenía la cabeza decapitada de esa chica que parecía ser la mujerzuela de Varvara quien está al ver la cabeza decapitada y también ver a Joan se molestaría mucho.

-escoria humana-Varvara se levantaría de sonde estaba sentada-dijiste que me ibas a hacerme sufrir y gritar de agonía, veamos si es cierto eso-

La mujer ordenó a atacar al muchacho pero antes d que lo hubieran cuatro de los enemigos caerían muertos y con unas flechas algo trasparentó sea que desaparecería dejándoles un agujero en su frente a todos.

Joan tenía su arco espectral y este simplemente resollaría mientras algunos les disparaban a los lados, el muchacho devolvió la balas haciendo que se reflejarán y mataran a sus enemigos.

-tch, me encargaré de ti entonces-ella dijo mientra aparecía el monstruo que ella había creado.

Tenía una apariencia de molusco enorme, con una cara deforme y de echo de sus tentáculos salían varias personas pidiendo ayuda en ser rescatadas ha que estaban sufriendo bastante.

-interesante monstruo, pero-Joan sacó su arco otra vez y dispararía este.

-porfavor, una simple flecha no es suficiente para hacerle daño-en eso cuando la flecha entró en contacto callaría a Varvara ya que la flecha creado un destello de fuego que incerno a la criatura en has llamas celestiales, con todo y las personas adentro-¡que diablos, no piensas en salvar a esas personas ahí adentro!-

-solo son unos estorbos para tomar tu cabeza-dijo el muchacho acercandose a ella y la mujer sacó un bastón de sus manos-mercenaria Nigromante Varvara en batalla-

Joan no diría absolutamente nada él sabía de sus habilidades como debilidades y esta empezó a mover sus brazos y bastón, los cuerpos que había aniquilado anteriormente ahora estaban levantándose del suelo.

-¿es enserio?-el mexicano diria viendo cómo los muertos también le disparaban y este lanzó la cabeza decapitada de la chica al bastón de Varvara haciendo que se callera al suelo este y los muertos volvieran a dejar de caminar y cayeran al suelo.

-¿no tienes respetos nisiquiera por el cadaver de una mujer-dijo ella muy molesta.

-eres la menos indicada para hablar-dijo Joan apareciendo en frente de ella y la mujer estaba impresionada por la velocidad que lo había echo, ella quiso agarrar su bastón pero el príncipe con su sable rompería el centro.

**(Fin del sountrack).**

-¡mi bastón!-dijo ella muy exaltada ahora estando indefensa y viendo como Joan se acercaba ella para aniquilarla de una vez por todas.

-¡te llego tu hora vieja lesbiana!-la mujer no podía parase y esta se hizo bola en una esquina de una habitación mientras le suplico.

-¡no me mates porfavor solo seguía órdenes!-dijo la mujer.

-lastimaste a una amiga muy preciada, tienes mucha suerte de que no halla sido mi esposa, hermana o mi padre, ya que tuve iría peor-el se acercó a ella para colocar su mano en su cabeza como lo hizo con Katarina Tobey-¡vas a querer que te mate después de esto!-

'Bien echo Joan, te enseñaré una nueva habilidad que he aprendido'dijo su espectro.

En eso el muchacho empezó a ver las memorias de la mujer, la gran mayoría de estas eran de cómo hacía esclavas sexuales a las mujeres y las forzaba tener relaciones sexuales con ella, también la imagen de tortura de Clair también había llegado, por último la última cosa era lo que no podía este crear.

-muy bien, hemos capturado a la traidora-dijo Kataria con su traje de espía.

-muy bien echo, no quites que te de un buen regalito-Varvara dijo con un tono sensual y pícaro algo que ala rubia espía hizo sentir miedo.

-lo siento, pero no eres de mi gusto-Kataria retrocedió un poco.

-como sea, ya que has cumplido tu parte ahora será más fácil ganarles y así tomar más acciones como recursos con las intervenciones de los otros países-dijo llegando Mía.

-hehehe, esto sera muy divertido, ya he hablado con mi líder y dijo que estaba decuerdo-Mía asintió un poco cuando dijo eso Varvara-por cierto, me sorprendió que traicionaras a la eight head Claire, ¿no eran muy amigas?-

-si es para ganar esta guerra, haré lo necesario, además ella estaba comunicándose con un enemigo nuestro-Mía apretó sus puños cuando uno eso.

-no te preocupes, ese terrorista no te hará ningún daño-Mía puso una mueca cuando escucho esa palabra por parte de Varvara sin embargo Katarina tenía otra mentalidad.

-tanto así odias a los terroristas como para tratar de matarlo a él también, es tu amigo y de seguro te aprecia bastante, además también fue el hermano de tu amiga-

-Claudia esta muerta Katarina-dijo con amargura Mia-además, Joan ahora es un terrorista, al igual como los que mataron a mis padres y Claire una traidora, por eso me puse a favor de que la capturaran-

Joan quiso quedarse más para seguir escuchando de la charla de la americana.

-Vavara, has lo que quieras con ella-dijo mía retirándose del lugar y el castaño dejó de leer los recuerdos de la mujer mientras que este regresaba a él y el espectro hizo lo demás.

Cuando quitó su mano Varvara empezó a gritar con un gran terror mientras veía a Joan.

-¡porfavor mátame, no quiero seguir sufriendo más!-el castaño estaba bastante confundido y este miro a su espectro.

-¿Qué diablos le acaba de suceder?-

-puedes torturar mentalmente a tus oponentes ahora en adelante, es tu decisión dejarla así-el espectro desaparecería y Joan acercó su espada hacia su cuello.

-suerte de que soy de palabra-este le cortaría el cuello haciendo que empezara desangrarse lentamente y dejará de respirar-¿ahora a cuantos muertos comandas?-

El joven pateó el cuerpo de la mujer y tomaba algo de ella, de esa forma el joven príncipe actual camino hacia el teletrasportador personal de Varvara el cual había modificado para no ser detectado su uso, sin embargo a propósito activaría las alarmas de seguridad del edificio y este regresaba a un lugar para auto destruir el edificio entero con bombas.

* * *

**México…Virreinato de la Nueva España.**

El hombre ahora rey del imperio enorme se dirigía al castillo que le acababan de hacer, esta era un castillo con una enorme torre, era de un escalofriante color negro) toda la construcción, esta tenía varias torres en los alrededores puntiagudas **(busquen Barad-dûr).**

-creo que este lugar la llamaremos la capital de los Reyes-dijo Alfonso.

-aún que el presidente aún se niega en que ahora somos un imperio de manera oficial-dijo uno de los subo oficiales del hombre.

-lo que los republicanos digan no importa, con el tiempo se darán cuenta que un imperio es menos corrupto que el gobierno, además los actos de corrupción y robo de dinero que es lo que más se da aquí, serán ejecutados-el hombre le informaría a su compañero-ese ímpetu…ha con razón se me hacía familiar-

El hombre camino hacia el castillo oscuro y al entrar las paredes eran del mismo color tenían un tapete enorme y largo de color rojo, a los alrededores estaban varios cuadros de figuras históricas de México, Cuba, Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua y España.

-no sabia que volviste a tomar interés en mí por qué me he vuelto poderoso Marisela-el hombre miraria que su ex-esposa había llegado en el lugar y esta tenía una mirada sería en el hombre y esta le diría.

-recuerda que cambie mi nombre cuando me casé con el duque de Tolouse Alfonso-

-Rey Alfonso para usted señorita Claudette-dijo el hombre recordando el nuevo nombre de su antigua esposa presente-si viniste a pedir mi mano otra vez, me disculpo pero no lo hare-

-primero muerta que volver con un plebello-dijo con frialdad.

-¿plebello?, eso es un insulto muy feo sabes, además te encuerdo que soy el nuevo virrey de la Nueva España, así que ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras-dijo el con una arrogante sonrisa y la mujer gruño un poco.

-¿todo esto es un plan con maña?-dijo la mujer con cierta sospecha.

-¿ya te diste cuenta eh?-dijo el hombre a la mujer.

-sabes que si mueres no tendrás ningún lineaje-dijo ella al hombre quien reiría.

-te recuerdo Claudette, que tenemos a Joan aún-dijo el hombre.

-él no es mi hijo, jamás lo fue-dijo ella con cierta tristeza en su voz-nuestra única hija murió hace un año,nisiquiera le harás un monumento-

-hablas de Claudia aún como tú única hija en nuestro matrimonio, aún recuerdo lo doloroso que fue perder al resto de mis hijos en la guerras anglo contra hispanos-alanistas-

-fue tu error por no ser tan fuerte-dijo la mujer con rencor.

-Joan sigue vivo, es el único hijo que tengo aún que no lo quieras aceptar-el hombre sacó su sable Narsil mientras apuntaba a la mujer quien no bajo su guardia-el portará este sable, esta corona y será el futuro rey de la Nueva España, el plan era que él se volviera el nuevo virrey, sin embargo decidieron darme el virreinato amo por que MI hijo es muy joven aún-el hombre hizo énfasis en la palabra mi.

-sabes que él ya no es el mismo de antes, solo traerá destrucción y desgracia a este mundo-

-si…claro-el hombre guardó su espada otra vez-todo por qué esa loca vidente te lo dijo a partir de cartas y bolas de esferas-en eso apareció.

-amor, Francine ¿que hacen aquí?-la rubia de cabello corto había llegado con un hombre, este tenía cabello rubio corto y ojos azules sin cejas, tenía una mirada muy fría.

-oh, Francine, duque Vicent, no pensé que los vería aquí-el hombre dijo con una sonrisa-¿diganme en que puedo ayudarles?-

-he venido para ver si podíamos hablar sobre nuevos negocios y tratados-el hombre de nombre Vicent le respondió al virrey quien sonreiría al escuchar eso.

-por supuesto que sí viejo amigo, vallamos a la sala y ahí hablaremos todo-el invitaría a la familia a pasar y entrarían ala enorme sala que tenía todo lo que un clase alta tenia.

-increíble castillo-dijo Francine.

-es el castillo más grande de todo el continente, debo darles gracias al comandante Castro por esta obra maestra que me mandó hacer-

Francine detuvo su vista a una foto que había en una mesa de noche, ahí estaba una foto en donde estaba Joan y Claudia de niños, ella dirigió su vista hacia la morena y ella tomó la foto para apreciarla, ella tenía una mirada semblante en sus ojos de nostalgia.

-¿hija?-Claudette llamó la atención de Francine quien salió de sus pensamientos y dejó la foto aun lado para sentarse con ella y su padre.

-sigamos hablando-dijo el rey pero fue interrumpido por un gran portazo pero ahí vieron que era Joan con un semblante bastante frío y con sed de sangre-Hijo llegas a tie…-

No continuo hablando ya que en su mano izquierda tenía la cabeza de Varvara quien tenía una expresión de horror, cosa que hizo a que Francine y su madre jadearan y Vicent se levantara de su lugar al ver esto y el hombre iba a sacar su arma pero Alfonso lo detuvo.

-¿Qué rayos haces con una cabeza en este lugar?-Joan levantó la cabeza y él le dijo.

-esta puta torturo y violo a Claire por un año entero…-cuando el hombre escucho eso se calandria y Claudette sintió bastante asco al ver eso sin embargo lo que Joan dijo le llamó la atención también.

-está bien, ya hablaremos de ello luego, estoy en negociaciones-dijo el virrey diciéndole a unos guardias que se llevarán la cabeza lejos del lugar y ahí Joan le dijo.

-bueno, resulta un yo tengo a dos buenos clientes, que ya han aceptado la oferta-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ahí escucharon pasos acercarse por el lugar y ahí fue cuando vieron quien había llegado.

-¡Magdalena!-Francine dijo sorprendida.

-padre, ella es la más cercana, Lorelei Magdalena, mi esposa y princesa de los Novo hispanos-

La peli roja hizo una reverencia a los presentes mientras el castaño le pedía a una criada que le fiara a una niña muy bonita de a ello castaño y ojos cafes como su padre pero parecida a su madre quien al ver a la bebe sabía que era.

-por supuesto, trajimos a nuestra hija al palacio-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Varvara está muerta ahora y los chicos están en un clima del torneo y se verá más adelante.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**Ninja Britten 11: las reglas se siguen en algunas partes y mas si son temerarias, su madre no solamente si no tambien el de Vicent, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 32 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: al ser un imperio no todos tendran buenos ojos en esto, sin embargo como se menciono antes al ser cultos hicieron que varios lo aceotaran y firmaran nuevos acuerdos teniendo buenas partes de estas, su ex esposa tendra papel fundamental aqui y adelante ya veran por que odia a su ex marido hijo y a su familia, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 32 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	33. Una amistad desmoronandose

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Talento vs Ferox.**

**Este capítulo más unos cuantos que vienen adelante, serán más conflictivos y no tantas peleas como los de torneo y el pasado capítulo.**

**El siguiente contenido que tendrá y va a presentar este fanfic y el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Cuando Kurumi llamo a los finalistas más bien a sus representantes quienes estaban en una habitación de sala de conferencias y reunión, la Eight Head de Japón, la más importante Talento de su propio país estaba en frente de dos futuras guerreras que podrían tener el puesto también, como se sabe este puesto solo se da a mujeres.

-es un gusto tenerlas ambos aquí conmigo presidenta Shiho Nomi-san de la academia Satogama-la chica de cabello castaño claro hizo una reverencia cuando la guerrera la llamo por su nombre-también a usted presidenta Ayase Eli-san de la academia Otonokizaka-

La rubia de ojos azules y cabello rubio atado en una cola con una actitud fría simplemente no diría nada y siguió observando mientras que Kurumi sabía que la actitud de los rusos eran así, después de todo su amiga Tamara también tenía esa actitud.

-el motivo de esta consulta es principalmente por qué últimamente se ha devastados eventos muy inesperados-la chica dijo con una actitud algo inusual, su voz sonaba con poca inseguridad-resulta que ciertos países de América se reunieron para romper sus tratados de independencia y regresar al poder español-

Las dos chicas se quedaron bastantes confundidas respecto a ello.

-¿por qué unos países que lucharon por su independencia volverían a la monarquia absoluta de un país que los conquistó?-preguntó Eli, quien a pesar de no ser de esas partes, conocía muy bien la historia de América y también como hubo independencia de los europeos.

-según por lo que se, estaban hartos del sistema de gobierno corrupto de su país, de echo-ella puso unas imágenes las cuales eran periódicos y salían varios políticos y empresarios famosos-últimamente ha incrementado el robo de acciones, no sólo eso, si no que los asesinatos incrementaron y eso causó una mala imagen a los países, pero lo más importante fue esto-

En eso salió una foto que a Kurumi casi le partía el corazón pero aún así tuvo que aguantarse.

-hace un año sucedió esto, Claudia Fábregas Díaz, una de las más prometedoras para poder ser una Head murió en un a tentado automovilístico luego de que un joven de nacionalidad Iraní ganara las selecciones-

-¿Fabregas Díaz?-dijo Nomi con sospecha de ese apellido pensando en que era una coincidencia ya que era muy común en esos países que los apellidos fueran similares.

-resulta que ella es hija del actual rey de lo que viene siendo las tierras de Norte América y unas cuantas de centro América-diria Kurumi mientras Eli respondía.

-¿hablas de México?-la War Nurse asistió.

-aún que ya no se llama México más, ahora es un gran imperio que se llama la Nueva España, sin embargo los imperios ya no existen-

-acaso, ¿son una amenaza?-dijo Eli con duda.

-no, no lo son, lo hicieron para de esa forma oficialmente parte de Europa, Groenlandia pertenece a Dinamarca pero tiene autonomía y lo que ellos están haciendo es lo mismo, ahora volvieron a pertenecer a España, solo que a diferencia es un país mucho más enorme y muy lejos del continente europeo además es mucho más poblado, así que darán acciones a Europa y Europa a ellos al ser ahora de la Unión Europea estos paises-

Las chicas no sabían que decir, sonaba muy bien, sin embargo era algo que no podían comprender en estos momentos era el echo de que.

-si los imperios ya no existen y ellos no representan amenaza alguna, ¿por qué el de cancelar hasta nuevo aviso el torneo de los nacionales?-Nomi preguntó con más confusión.

-eso es debido a que como Eight Heard debo hablar con las demás miembros para de esa forma evitar alguna intervención militar, no todas tenemos el mismo pensamiento, una que otra pensaran que son una amenaza para nosotras, así que lo mejor sería que habláramos el tema y así evitar algún conflicto militar entre Talentos cuando lo mejor que debemos de hacer es evitar las amenazas Ferox-

-pero, los latinos tienen sus propios talentos-dijo Eli con curiosidad esta vez.

-por desgracia, los talentos de latino América deben estudiar y servir a otros países, debido a que ellos no tienen academias para desarrollar talentos como nosotras, después de todo los únicos países del mundo con esas academias son los que tiene a un Head como miembro-

-solo hay ocho paises en otras palabras-dijo Nomi y Kurumi asintió.

-los latinos normalmente se van a Estados Unidos mientras que ellos se unen al ejército americano, estudian para obtener la ciudadania americana-

-suena bastante complicado-dijo Eli-normalmente una persona de un país que ama el suyo haría lo posible para mostrar su patria y luchar por ella-

-lo entendemos Ayase-san, sin embargo no puedan hacer nada, no tiene academia de talentos-

-pero, si con el nuevo régimen que tienen, que sucede si abren una-

Kurumi dudó en ese momento y se puso muy pálida, así que ella le pidió a su asistente que le diera un vaso con agua y poca sal, algo que estuvo haciendo de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede Mugen-sama?-dijo Nomi al notar la así y ella bebió del vaso.

-no quiero imaginármelo-dijo ella mientras tragaba el agua y trataba de calmarse-pueden verse débiles, pero créanme, son gente a la que uno debe temerle-

-pero, en años de guerras que han existido, jamás han declarado la guerra a otros países, siempre se han defendido de invasiones-dijo Eli con su conocimiento.

-es cierto, sin embargo uno nunca sabe cuando darán un primer golpe-dijo Kurumi ya con un poco de calma-con esa nueva implementación de que ahora son un imperio, si atacan un país e o ciudadano de hispano América, se meterán en un grave problema, no dudarán en usar a sus mejores talentos para mostrar su poder actual-

-¿qué tan Fuertes son Mugen-sama?-Kurumi cerró su ojos para decirles amabas.

-tanto que pueden acabar con una súper potencia mundial-las dos presidentas al escuchar eso fruncieron el ceño, sabían que los más poderosos eran China, Rusia y Estados Unidos-por eso quiero hablar con las heads para que no hagan ninguna locura, evitar conflictos es un trabajo nuestro también como Eight heads-

-ya lo entendemos-dijo Eli levantándose y haciendo reverencia-me tengo que despedir por ahora, lo más seguro es que Támara-sama quera que la acompañe-

-oh, sí cierto, hasta ahora recuerdo que eres de Rusia también, bueno dile a Tamara-san que la veré luego-dijo Kurumi con amabilidad y la rubia se iba del lugar.

Nomi al ver que la rubia de la academia femenina de Otonokizaka se había retirado, le hizo una pregunta a Kurumi, pregunta la cual sería la decisiva de saber que estaba sucediendo.

-la señorita Claudia Fabregas Díaz…-en eso Kurumi sabía que iba a preguntar la presidenta de Satogama le iba hacer y ella secamente le dijo.

-si…era hermana mayor de Joan Carlos Fabregas Díaz-san-la castaña se sorprendería por esa declaración mientras la Eight Head se dirigía al teletransportador y así de esa manera se dirigió hacia su reunión.

**Virreinato de la Nueva España.**

Se podía ver a un Joan comiendo en la mesa real junto a Magdalena y su pequeña hija de unos meses la cual estaba muy calmada, la situación era algo incomoda, no por qué estuviera su madre con el después de tanto tiempo comiendo.

Era por qué su padre quedo bastante sorprendido y hace unos momentos atrás el hombre le hizo miles de preguntas a su hijo las cuales le respondió con tranquilidad, también le dijo que esa niña tenía la sangre de ambos, era la nieta del rey y la hija del príncipe.

Su padre no lo entendía al principio, pero luego de esa charla dijo que iban a seguir platicando con esto ya que era muy serio el asunto de todo esto.

-la comida de rico no es tan buena como la comida normal-Joan dijo en tono aburrido.

-son chef de cinco estrellas hijo, como pueden gustarte una comida común y corriente-dijo su padre con duda al muchacho.

-simplemente pudieron haber echo un mole cinco estrellas o algún alimento típico de este país, no…esto-dijo el mirando el platillo de comida francesa.

-vamos Joan, la comida de mi país es de las mejores del mundo-Francine dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, parecía ser que a ella también le llegó el sentimiento de incomodidad.

-buen punto-dijo Magdalena a su amiga-cuando Joan me dijo que me llevaría a su hogar algún día de estos para vivir juntos, jamás pensé que sería en este castillo tan grande-

-por cierto, ¿como se llama?-dijo la rubia a la pequeña niña.

-Brunhilde-diria Joan mientras la bebe estiro sus brazo hacia el castaño y este entendió que quería estar a manos de su padre y el la cargaría.

-¿Brunhilde?, pensé que le pondrías…ya sabes-dijo Francine.

-tranquila, en ese entonces estaba en otro lado cuando nació nuestra pequeña, sin embargo él nombre le queda muy bien-dijo el castaño.

-nisiquiera puedes honran la memoria de tu hermana-dijo Claudette en voz alta y tanto Magdalena, Alfonso y Franvine miraron a la mujer.

-oh, nunca pensé que el nombre de MI hija tuviera que ofenderle duquesa Marisela-dijo Joan muy calmado mientras hizo énfasis a la palabra "mi hija".

-te recuerdo que cambie de nombre-

-si, también le recuerdo que usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación parentesco señora duquesa-dijo el joven castaño que había echo dormir a la pequeña Brunhilde.

-tu linda familia recién formada no durará mucho con esa actitud arrogante-

-oh, al menos no dejaré a mi esposa por conseguir más poder-en ese momento Vicent suspiró un poco sabiendo que esto se pondría muy serio.

-eso es muy diferente-dijo ella en tono amenazador

-si, tanto que te cambiaste el nombre ¿no?-el muchacho miro hacia su mujer que tenía la mirada abajo y este agarro suavemente su mano para que se relajara un poco su esposa-soy un príncipe, mi padre es un rey, tenga cuidado como se dirige a nosotros-

-estas tratando de declarar una guerra-dijo la mujer al muchacho quien sonreiría.

-hijo…porfavor cálmate-dijo con un tono calmado su padre pero sabía que explotaría en cualquier momento si esta conversación seguía.

-perdón padre, solo estaba defendiendo tu nombre y el mío-Joan dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-como sea, ya no tengo hambre, esta comida francesa se revolvió el estómago, sin ofender a ninguno de mis invitados-

Vicent no respondió pero Francine dio una sonrisa de aprobación al muchacho de que no pasaba nada en eso que había dicho hace rato.

-ire con mi esposa a ver el palacio, me gustaría ver el interior de este lugar, también en cual habitación dormiremos juntos, ahora que somos marido y mujer-

-este ¿que hay del torneo nacional de Japón?-

-tranquila Francine, cuando llame a Asuka me contó que se habían cancelado por qué habría una reunión de heads-cuando Francine escucho eso quedó extrañada, ¿por que no le dijeron a ella siendo la Head de Francia?-también le conté una…gran sorpresa-

-sobre tu matrimonio con Magdalena-dijo Francine al muchacho y este reiría un poco.

-algo más…impactante-dijo Joan sonriendo y Francine comprendería.

-¡hiciste que!-tanto Vicent y Claudette miraron a la rubia muy extrañadas pero la madre biológica de Joan miro a este quien camino hacia las habitaciones con su mujer siendo acompañados por un mayordomo-si llego tarde, toda la comunidad de las heads sea destruida-

-hija, que sucede-Vicent le dijo con tono frío a la chica.

-no lo entenderías papa, debo de irme, siento mucho las molestias rey Alfonso, me despido-dijo la chica haciendo rápida reverencia y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-¿que habrá sucedido?-Alfonso dijo mirando hacia dónde la chica rubia se fue.

-no lo sé, posiblemente debería hablarlo con su hijo-Vicent dijo al hombre quien arqueo su ceja ante lo que dijo el francés.

-también creo que usted debería preguntárselo a su hija, quien sabe si tengan diferentes opiniones-dijo el rey con calma y Vicent estuvo deacuerdo con esto, pero Claudette no parecía estarlo en lado de su hija, si no de Joan.

**Con las heads.**

-espero no haber llegado tarde-una voz dijo en el telentrasportador mientras se abría las puertas de este y salía Francine.

-se…señorita Francine-dijo uno de los guardias de élite a la rubia.

-¿que sucede?-el hombre desvío un poco su mirada cuando hizo esa pregunta y ella jadeo un poco mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reunión y abría la puerta.

Cuando Francine quien fue la última Head en llegar, vio cómo se había armado un enorme caos en el lugar, eso era pro que a pesar de que las demás habían llegado había un problema ahí presente, era de lo que la chica estaba sospechando.

-¡como pudiste Mía!-Asuka dijo quien estaba tratando de atacar amiga quien se defendía de Asuka y la americana contra atacaba, el problema era que todas trataban de hacer que más se calmaran, pero todo era imposible.

Pei Pei trataba de detendrá la americana, mientras que Tamara a la japonesa, Kurumi estaba llorando de lagrimas vivas ,mientras que So-Yeon la consolaba, mahakali fue por guardias de honor a detener esto.

-no teníamos opciones Asuka, lo hice por mi país-dijo mía mientras hacía aún lado a Pei Pei y disparaba hacia Asuka quien las evito todas.

-¡tu país es más importante que nuestra amista!-la chica vestida de maid le exclamó mientras se acercó a ella y trató de atacarle pero solo rasgo su ropas, ella apuntó sin dudar a la japonesa para disparar otra vez.

Mía frunció el ceño ante ello y luego Francine sin perder tiempo sacó su lanza y esta hizo que Mia disparara hacia arriba y con la parte sin filo de la lanza golpeó al abdomen expuesto de ella chica sacándole el aire.

-t…tu-dijo mía con dificultad y Asuka estuvo apunto de rematar, pero Francine hizo que la chica de cabellos plata no la atacara bloqueando ambos karambit a tiempo.

-¡Francine!-dijo Asuka en sorpresa al ver a la rubia presente.

-¡las dos ya basta!-dijo una ya molesta Francine imponiendo el orden en el lugar-Asuka que haces aquí, ya no eres una Eight Head más-la chica bajo su mirada en ese momento.

-yo lo sé todo-dijo ella con molestia-se que Mía estuvo involucrada en la desaparición de Claire, Joan me lo contó todo hace unas horas atrás-

Francine sabía que tendría que hablar seriamente con su hermano y Mia bajo su mirada un poco por lo dicho por la japonesa.

-aún así, no da ninguna excusa para atacar a Mía en plena reunión Asuka-

-si…tienes razon-ella se destransformó regresando a su ropa habitual y caminando a la salida del lugar sabiendo cuál era.

-A…Asuka-san-

-no Kurumi…lo que hiciste esta vez fue imperdonable-todas estuvieron asustadas cuando dijo eso la japonesa de cabello plata-puedo perdonarte que hallas torturado a personas en secreto...pero…ser cómplice de todo esto, realmente me has cruzado la linea Kurumi-

-¡Asuka-san porfavor no!-la chica se puso en rodillas aún llorando.

-¡no Kurumi es suficiente!-la peli gris dijo apretando su puño y sus dientes-fuiste mi amiga…una persona en la que más confiaba…pero ahora…no sé que eres-

-yo…Asuka-san…yo…no quería hacerlo-dijo ella en una voz muy triste y la chica de cabello grises no reaccionaba en nada-no quería que te pelearas con Mia por eso guarde el secreto…también lo hice por qué no quería que sufrieras…¡lo hice por qué te amo!-

Las chicas del lugar se veían bastantes tensas y nerviosas, ninguna se había movido incluso Mia quien seguía de rodillas, Francine era la única que estaba más relajada, peor sabía que los sentimientos de Kurumi hacia Asuka eran verdaderos, ella era bastante observadora en esas cosas, es más también se podría decir que tenía apego a la japonesa, sin embargo aveces lo había para molestarla y que se atreviera hacerlo.

-no Kurumi-le dijo Asuka en voz fría-si fuera cierto eso, jamás me hubieras mentido-

-A…-a la chica no le podían salir las palabras de la boca.

-ahora en adelante…nuestra amistad ha terminado-la chica se fue caminando a la salida y los guardias de honor sabían que la chica no quería ser acompañada por nadie.

La mente de Kurumi en ese momento estaba…echa un tremendo desastre.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Asuka ha rompido los lazos de amistad con Kurumi y Mia, como dije antes en este fanfic Joan tiene una actitud algo Tweener, entre bueno y malo, pero aún así veamos qué les pasara a todos más adelante.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: demasiada información para su padre también por la sorpresa jaja, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 33 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Claudette siente algo que su hijo tiene y fue razón principal de dejar a su familia, es Hija no hijo, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 33 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	34. Atarlos a la oscuridad

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento vs Ferox.**

**En este capítulo se verán eventos que posiblemente nos lleve a una nueva saga la cual tendrá varias sorpresas más adelante se verán y en este capítulo como dije también.**

**El siguiente contenido que tendrá este fanfic como el capítulo han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**PDV de Joan.**

He descubierto muchas cosas, a pesar de que las había olvidado por un año, fui desterrado de la muerte, participe en una guerra contra los anglosajones, sin embargo ahora todo cambia, por fin hemos logrado conectar y formar los virreinatos, lo que era un sueño que había terminado hace 200 años atrás por las independencias regreso en la era moderna.

Ahora estamos más unidos que nunca, no sólo nosotros si no que gracias a los consejo de norte de África y Medio Oriente tenemos aliados en todo el mundo.

Secretos me he enterado, por qué el cambio del mundo, mucho del pasado se ha terminado, por qué no hay nadie vivo que lo recuerde, pero la evidencias ahí estaban, esas serán las salvadoras, me ayudaran con el tiempo.

-más adelante lo obtendré, ya es hora de hacerlo-es momento de trabajar en el monte activo del Popocatépetl-lo forjaré…ahí y el regresará-

-así es Joan…debo regresar-mi espectro…había cambiado de forma, a la verdadera, no ala que utilizaba para que me calmara de confusión.

-si…ya tengo todo listo…es hora de ir-

**Fin del PDV.**

La madre de Joan Claudette o anteriormente Marisela estaba durmiendo pero no de una manera nada cómoda, esta estaba temblando y sudando, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

**En el sueño de la mujer.**

Era bastante realista, de echo este sueño que veíamos, era de ella cuando estaba felizmente casada con Alfonso, un talento único de ímpetu excelente, ambos mexicanos y se conocían debido a que ambos fueron compañeros, se enamoraron ambos y se casaron, tuvieron cinco hijos, la más grande era Claudia muy parecida a ella pero con el mismo tono de piel que su padre también tenía el mismo color de ojos y cabello, el segundo era Joan el cual era parecido a su padre, solo que este tenía la misma piel que su madre y también su cabello, el tercero fue Roberto, la cuarta María y la quinta Frida.

Eran muy felices, a los siete no les hacía falta absolutamente nada, tenían dinero suficiente para mantenerlos, después de todo su padre era muy famoso en el ejército americano, mientras que ella al de Francia.

Pero…esa felicidad había terminado cuando ella se había dirigido a España, un pueblo de Castilla y León, unas antiguas ruinas que había en ese lugar, ella descubrió un secreto muy oscuro, algo que fue confirmado luego por una de sus compañeras de equipo, era nada más y menos que la madre de la actual Eight Head.

Ella era de la India su nombre era Muriel, su habilidad como se dijo era predecir el futuro, a diferencia de su hija ella tiene un poder de predicción más poderoso e incluso había otra cosa ella jamás falla en sus predicciones, todas aciertan sin importarlo.

-estos documentos, los tomaste de España-la mujer de piel marrón le dijo a la mujer Mexicana la cual había asistió-créeme lo que dice aquí es impresionante, a pesar de que este idioma no es el mío, pero es descendiente del tuyo-

-¿decendiente del español?-

-está escrito en Latín-dijo ella mostrando que algunas partes habían palabras en español-por suerte llame a un cura que da misas en este idioma, puede pasar-

En eso como dijo ella pasó un sacerdote el cual al llegar se presentaría ante Marisela y la India, ahí llego el cura y tomos las hojas para leerla.

-año 1520 D.C, aquí sigue la historia de Herman Cortés, general que ha creado una alianza con las tribus Totonacas de la ciudad de Cempoala y la halago del anillo maldito de poder de oro-en eso el cura dio vuelta a la página-"ha venido a mi, el anillo único entre el oro, será una reliquia para el reino de España, todos los descendientes y de corazón hispano estarán atados a su suerte…pues no me arriesgaré a dañar a los nativos es un tesoro para mí…aún que lo compro con gran dolor, las marcas en la banda empiezan a desaparecer, la inscripción, clara como llamas al principio, ya casi desaparece, es un secreto que solo el fuego puede revelar"-

La última página estaba el escrito impreso y el sacerdote quedo bastante impactado.

-¿Qué dice padre?-dijo Marisela intrigada.

-es un lenguaje oscuro…que no voy a hablarlo, pero aquí dice clara mente…un anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un anillo para encontrarlos, un anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos a la oscuridad-la voz de su hijo Joan se escuche en el sueño haciendo que Marisela pareciera.

-el anillo único de poder forjado en el Popocatépetl-dijo en voz baja la mujer-pero, eso es solo un mito Azteca-

-no lo es, desgraciadamente Marisela-dijo el padre-el anillo de poder fue tomado personalmente por Hernán Cortés de la manos de Moctezuma cuando este trato de realizarle un sacrificio humano, sin embargo el mismo pueblo Azteca asesinó a Moctezuma a pedradas antes de que mataran a Cortés, ahí lo consiguió, el anillo estuvo todo este tiempo en México-

-¿Quién es el poseedor del anillo?-dijo Marisela y la India dijo con voz algo decepcionada.

-Mis predicciones dicen, que el siguiente señor oscuro y portador del anillo del poder…es nada más y menos que tu hijo Joan-

La mujer jadeo cuando escucho eso y de la nada las imágenes de tanto el cura como la madre de Mahakali desaparecían y ella escuchaba una voz oscura en todos lados.

-en este mundo, no hay más que oscuridad, en la muerte no hay más allá, solo hay sufrimiento-cuando volteo atrás vio un enorme ojo rojo de llamas con forma de reptil a la pupila y de la nada está empezó a comprimirse y a tomar forma.

Era enorme más de dos metros media, traía una armadura negra completamente y un casco negro en donde se veía dos huecos fruncidos que eran los ojos en donde no se veía nada más que oscuridad, como arma traía un martillo negro alargado.

-Sauron…-Marisela dijo en voz baja-¡que le hiciste a mi hijo!-

-tu…ya negaste a tu hijo en más de una ocasión, Marisela…no eres más que una escoria humana…aún que lo hallas mandado a matar con una mediocre conspiración con ese americano llamado Adam-en eso se vio la escena de cuando Joan trató de salvar a Mia y Asuka en Estados Unidos contra el americano y este fue asesinado por la balas que recibió, y luego se vio como Sauron tomó la forma de Joan en un espectro-lo desterré de la muerte, lo resucite…yo lo escogí, tiene todo para ser el gobernador…para ser señor oscuro-

-no…no puede ser-dijo la mujer negando y temblando mientras Sauron a paso muy lento caminaba hasta quedar delante de Marisela.

-sacrificaste el amor a tu esposo...el amor de tu hijo...a tus tres hijos más pequeños…quienes murieron en esa guerra planeada por ti y el duque Vicent para matar a Joan…pero salió muy mal…mataste a tu hija en vez de hacerlo con él…-Sauron con lentitud ponía su manos mentalicas y en esa mano tenía el anillo del poder-ahora…tomaremos venganza…el lo sabe todo…yo sé lo enseñe…soy la guerra…dirijo a los fuertes y ayudó a los débiles-

Cuando se retiró el casco Marisela empezó a llorar, la cara era la de Joan pero con una piel muy pálida, sus ojos cafés eran amarillos y la escalera negra completamente, sus labios eran morados como si tuviera frío y su cabello castaño estaba muy largo como sucio, tenía una barba desgastada y gruesa como su padre.

-terminare la guerra en donde la deje…destruirse a los anglosajones…también a cualquier potencia que se me interponga en mi camino-este levantó el martillo con intenciones de atacar a la mujer-¡empezare con Francia!-este rápidamente dio el golpe pero.

Claudette jadeo del horror mientras se despertaba y miraba alrededor, estaba en su casa, eso hizo que supirara de alivio pero aún así no se sentía a gusto para dormir.

-Claudette-Vicent se despertó al notar que su mujer estaba muy exaltada.

-cariño…recuerdas de lo que hablamos hace un rato-el hombre no dijo nada pero sabía a qué se reirá la mujer Mexicana-el ya viene en camino-

**Virreinato de la Nueva España, Castillo de Chapultepec Ciudad de México.**

A pesar de que el castillo de Chapultepec era un museo, el nuevo rey de la nueva España decidió darle privacidad a su hijo y a la esposa de su hijo la princesa Magdalena de Berlín, por lo que le dieron remodelaciones al castillo y lo volvieron un palacio real para el príncipe y la princesa alemana como su pequeña hija también.

-Lord Joan, está todo sudado y sucio que sucedió-un sirviente le dijo al castaño quien estaba sonriendo en ese momento con confianza.

-nada importante-el anillo que traía era como el que uso con Magdalena para casarse, pero este anillo tenía un detalle diferente, se marcaba unas letras rojas ahí las cuales desaparecieron de inmediato'menos mal que este anillo no me vuelve invisible, el solo me obedece a mi, a nadie más que a su señor oscuro'

'Recuerda…en un futuro tu hija también heredará este anillo'sauro diría a pareciendo como un espectro y solo el castaño lo veía'tambien lo harán las futuras generaciones'

'Sabes, me agradas más asi con esa apariencia'el empezó a caminar al interior del lugar'cuando tomabas mi apariencia como espectro, sentía que hablaba conmigo mismo'

'Aún no estabas listo para saber mi verdadera identidad'el señor oscuro dijo mientras desaparecía y Joan se decidió dar un baño pero mando un mensaje antes de hacerlo y despojarse de sus ropas.

**En Japón, Osaka.**

Asuka había regresado a su ciudad natal, ella había ido hacia un panteón del lugar, el cual había dos tumbas con el apellido Otori, la peli gris derramaba lágrimas en silencio y miraba hacia las lapidas de estas.

-padre…madre…como los hecho de menos-los padres de Asuka Otori, eran dos talentos de Japón, sin embargo no pudieron contra unos Ferox que los asesinarían años atrás, Asuka desde entonces decidió tomar venganza, se volvió tan fuerte que llegó al rango más alto, una Eight Head, pero eso terminó ya-no tengo ya nadie en ese mundo, todas mis amigas me han traicionado, ocultaron ese secreto sin decirme nada-

Ella se secó lo que tenía de lagrimas pero aún así saldrían más de sus ojos y esta apretó sus manos de la frustración, fue ingenua, sus mejores amigas rompieron lazos de amistad, inclusive lastimaron a una de ellas.

-es imperdonable, si son verdaderas amigas…hubieran echo lo posible para salvarla…se supone que es nuestro trabajo como heads-

-tienes toda la razón Asuka-ella miro hacia su lado viendo a Ramón quien tenía su mirada las lápidas y este empezó a juntar sus manos para rezarle a los padres de Asuka cuando termino seguía manteniendo su mirada a las lápidas-pero aún así tienes amigos en los cuales confiar-

-¿enserio?-dijo la japonesa mirándolo-¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-jamás te he dejado sola, te he observado y he estado cuidando de ti-el dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos-también he perdido seres queridos, mis padres, muchos amigos y…la mujer que amaba también se fue-el miro hacia el cielo y Asuka también.

-también echo de menos a Claudia-dijo la peli gris con nostalgia-era la que traía energía y alegría, no como Mia, tenía un carisma muy diferente, también era bastante atrevida-

-si, fue una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ella-el dirigió su mirada a la chica de lunar-ya has escuchado de que mi país y el de Joan se volvieron un solo reino-

-si-Asuka asintió-recuerdo cuando él decía que le gustaría como sueño unificar todo país de habla española, míralo, lo logro-

-si, pero aún así, tenemos nuestros enemigos-dijo Ramón recordando las guerras pasadas-¿quiero pedirte un favor Asuka?-

-¿Cuál es?-dijo la chica mirándolo.

-quiero que vengas conmigo a Tegucigalpa-

-Tegucigalpa…no es dónde naciste tú-el joven asintió-es que…-

-¿no puedes?-dijo Ramón, Asuka en ese momento ella se había quedado varios minutos en silencio y dudando bastante, ella estaba pensando pero ella sonrió.

-no es eso, claro que puedo hacerlo, sin embargo, sabes que no se hablar español-dijo la chica con una sonrisa penosa.

-no te preocupes, por eso no me voy a apartar de tu lado-el la tomo de la mano y ella abrió sus ojos de opresa-cuidare de ti Asuka, sabes que en mi hogar eres siempre bienvenida-

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, la determinación en las palabras de Ramón había que su corazón se acelerará bastante, un sentimiento que nada más le sucedía cuando hablaba con el, su calma desaparecía cuando hablaba con el, pero era un sentimiento muy agradable.

-eso significa…¿que yo te importo?-

-Asuka…Joan es un hermano para mí, pero contigo hay algo más diferente en mi visión a el Asuka-dijo con sus ojos cerrado sus-te veo como una mujer-

La peli plateada sonreiría cuando escucho eso y le daría un abrazo un cariñoso al chico mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados los cuales no soportaron la cantidad de agua y dejaron esparcirlas para que salieran de sus ojos.

-gracias Ramón…te juro que te serviré ahora en adelante-

-tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras Asuka, eres una persona libre-dijo el hondureño abrazándola de regreso'se que a Kurumi no le gustará esto…pero Asuka merece ser feliz…lo siento War Nurse, pero a diferencia de ti, jamás le haré daño a ella'

**En otro lado.**

**(Garasu no Hanazono-Love Live!).**

Era un complejo bastante tortuoso y oscuro, ahí se encontraba Kurumi, ella estaba haciendo en una tina una especie de mezclas bastantes potentes, era un ácido como el que Francine utilizó para destruir las paredes de alcatraz, pero no las estaba haciendo para crear un arma.

-siempre he hecho esto…las mentiras…yo soy…la mentira personificada-ella decía en una voz de locura-mis vínculos con mis amigas, fueron mis momentos más brillantes, mis lazos con las chicas, mis vínculos con las Eight Head y Asuka-san-

La chica vio que las mezclas estaban completas, no había más que hacer.

-Asuka-san me ha rechazado, ya no hay razón para la que siga viviendo más-ella se despojó de sus prendas estando en frente del acido-adiós chicas…adiós Asuka-san-

Ella se colocó encima de la tina mientras aguantaba el agonizante dolor que sentía, lentamente su cuerpo empezaba disolverse en el ácido y cada vez más su cuerpo de la parte inferior empezaba a hundirse y a hacer que la parte superior empezará a hundirse también.

El acido tomaba un color rojizo ahora y Kurumi aguantaba las ganas de gritar, el dolor que sentía no se comparaba a este dolor que estaba sufriendo ahora.

'Lo siento Asuka-san, jamás olvidare que fuiste quien me dio esperanza en la vida…no tuviste ninguna culpa de esto…si no yo por no decírtelo…siempre vas ya serás tú quien sea… la persona la cual quien yo amo'

Al final los brazo y el torso estaban siendo desintegrados por el ácido y Kurumi no dejaba de sangrar hasta que lo único que quedaba era su cabeza la cual entró en el ácido y empezó a desaparecer.

Kurumi Mugen, War Nurse, había cometido un suicidio.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Se han revelado los secreto y el por qué la madre de Joan en este fanfic dejó a su marido, no sólo a él, si no que odiaba a su hijo y mató a su hija tratando de matar en realidad a Joan, si soy fan de los señor de los anillos lo sé.**

**Lo de Kurumi me inspiré en cuando en el capítulo del manga de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka en donde se revela su pasado empieza realizar formas de cómo suicidarse por qué pensó que Asuka la iba rechazar, solo que aquí Asuka si lo hizo y ella lo hizo.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: su madre aqui se nota que apesar de que el chico es su hijo, sabe que un señor oscuro lo esta ayudando en todos los planes para lograrlo****, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 34 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: se haran mas adelante las batallas entre estras facciones, mas adelante se vera, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 34 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	35. El Plan

**Hey que raza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Talento vs Ferox.**

**Hice una nueva historia de Senran Kagura aparte de lo que viene siendo el famfic de sombras de shinobi, por si lo quieren leer y apoyar estaria muy agradecido, Bueno sigamos el capítulo del día de hoy muchachos.**

**El siguiente contenido que va a presentar el fanfic com el capítulo de esta ocasión ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**Mientras tanto Japón.**

En todas las teles de al ciudad de Japón y también en las calles en las enormes pantallas de Tokio, había una noticia de última hora, la cual dejó muy impactado a todos.

"Ha ocurrido un sus eso muy agravante en la historia de Japón, la Eight Head War Nurse Kurumi y también representante de Japón fue diagnosticada muerta, tras haber encontrado una tina de fuertes ácidos disolventes con un tono rojo, se presunta que es su sangre debido a que había una nota de suicido en el lugar"

En eso se puso una imagen de la nota que Kurumi había escrito y decía todo lo que ella dijo ante de morir y disolverse en la tina con los accidos.

-tal parece que la antigua miembro Eight Head Otori Asuka tiene algo que ver en este suicido, sin embargo las autoridades de Japón dice que no la han visto por ningún lado desde que dejó su puesto como una Head, su padre adoptivo y tutor legal, el antiguo teniente coronel Lizuka no ha dicho nada al respecto-en eso se mostró una imagen de Inglaterra y esta estaba dividida en norte y sur como las irlandas.

-otra noticia que ha dado vuelvo a todo el mundo es el regreso de la reina Arturia Predagon, exactamente, la presunta muerta hace un año regreso sana y salvo, varias personas de Inglaterra la quieren de regreso en el trono, sin embargo otro bando la sigue acusando como traidora aún sin ningún diálogo lógico, la actual poseedora de la Excalibur está bajo protección de la familia real de la Nueva España en la isla cubana y el virrey dijo eso-

Debajo de lo que se veía al señor Fábregas con unas prendas muy elegantes acompañado de su hijo aún lado de él y su esposa Magdalena diria mientras una voz de fondo traduciría lo que decía el hombre tras hablar en español.

-cuando éramos una republica demócrata, teníamos la regla de no intervenir o declarar guerras a otros países, sin embargo la verdadera reina de Inglaterra aquí presente conmigo-dijo señalando a Claire quien estaba también alado de Joan-Nos dijo sobre lo que a ella le ha pasado, estamos bastantes tristes y decepcionados por las mentiras que la a aguas reina Elizabeth dijo-en eso tomo un respiro y diría el hombre-conocemos la historia del famoso mayordomo que se volvió rey de Francia, Carlos Martel, ¿me están diciendo que ella se volvió una Martel?, mi caso fue por qué el pueblo novo hispano me escogió, también por qué estábamos hartos del gobierno corrupto republicano, sin embargo los verdaderos traidores son los americanos y los ingleses, los cuales tacharon a la verdadera reina de traidora-

"Él gobierno de Estados Unidos no se quedó atrás tras la contestación de parte del antiguo pueblo mexicano, centro americanos y caribeños diciéndole lo siguiente"dijo la noticiera poniendo lo siguiente aún presidente americano y este fue traducido también.

-nuestra nación ha ayudado a la suya durante varios años ¿no los pagan en llamarnos a nosotros unos mentirosos?, es más les dimos hogares y también permiso de estudio a sus talentos, usté es lo pidieron, mientras no se disculpe el monarca facista con nosotros y hace de una republica otra vez con los antiguos países no permitiremos ninguna aceptación de talentos de regiones latinas-

"¿Que creen que pase con estas actuales noticias?, ¿creen que ahora halla algún conflicto entre naciones por esto?, ¿Cuál personas podría remplazar a la antigua Eight Head War Nurse Kurumi si Rapture Asuka Otori no está?"

-valla noticias, todo se está yendo al abismo-Yukio dijo quien veía las noticias en la calle casi ala noche siendo como las siete de la hora en donde estaba, mientras se encaminaba sabía del trato que hizo con Ramón y Joan y pensaba cumplirlo al ver que tenían palabra ambos-¿uh?, esa no es…Kurashiki-

El joven vio por una de las calles de Satogama como la peli roja estaba siendo agredida por unos hombres que por sus expresiones y formas de hablar estaban he ríos y este se encaminó hacia ellos con rapidez humana.

-¡te dije que no te forzarás pequeña puta!-

-¡no me toquen sucios borrachos!-dijo la peli roja mientras era noqueado uno de ellos de una patada a la parte trasera de su nuca y ella veía al muchacho como si nada.

-ustedes, no son lo suficientemente grandes como para tratar de abusar de una chica de preparatoria-dijo con ligera molestia el muchacho.

-¡a ti que te importa niño!-dijo tratando de darle un golpe, peor el joven puso su pie haciendo que cayera boca abajo y quedara fuera de combate.

-tu…te la verás con nosotros-dijo el último de ellos saliendo corriendo pero por su ebriedad se tropezaban mientras procedía su escape.

-¿estas bien?-el muchacho le dijo a la peli roja.

-s…si no fue nada-dijo avergonzada la peli roja-pude haberme librado de ellos sola-

-Por la forma en lo que lo dices parece que no ha sido la primera vez que te pasa-Maiko no diría nada ante las palabras de Yukio, suele sucederle bastante ha que no le gustaba estar en su casa mucho y prefería estar sola-como sea es mejor que no andes sola por ahí-

-¡alto!-Maiko dijo haciendo que el muchacho de cabello morado se detuviera-¿que hay del combate que me prometiste?-Yukio arqueo una ceja tras escuchar las-¿no lo recuerdas?, dijiste que si pasábamos a la siguiente ronda contra la academia Tsukinage íbamos a luchar-

-oh-el chico diría en voz baja tras acordarse de ello-se que tenemos mucho tiempo libre, pero es mejor no agotarnos, no sabemos cuándo volveremos a tener el torneo, la Eight Head murió hace poco y sería bastante complicado eso-Maiko no diría añada sobre ello parecía ser que ella también lo sabía tras haber escuchado esa noticia.

-¿Qué crees que pase?-la peli roja dijo al muchacho de cabello morado.

-no lo sé, pero mientas Japón esté a salvo y no utilicen el ímpetu de la manera que yo detesto, estará todo perfecto-dijo el muchacho de cabello morado retirándose del lugar y Maiko decidió regresar a su casa ya tras esa pequeña charla con Yukio.

**En otra zona de Japón.**

Se podía ver que Kudo e Hibiki estaban bastantes enfocados en el entrenamiento, ambos aplicaban sus técnicas de ímpetu mientras Hibiki aprovechaba su inteligencia y el humo que podía utilizar como explosiones, Kudo dispersaba ese humo con sus técnicas de viento.

-con este nivel no podremos derrotar a Otonokizaka, la academia tiene guerreras de un nivel muy superior a la nuestra-dijo Hibiki respirando agotado al igual que Kudo.

-suena como si ya la conocieras amigo-dijo el peli negro al de lentes.

-como no saberlo, después de todo cuando era novio de Tsubaki o más bien Kousaka-san, ella y su equipo tuvieron muchos problemas con ellas nisiquiera pudieron derrotarlas con su nivel que ellas tenían en su poderes-

-increíble, las únicas que han podido contra ellas han sido las de la academia Kaio del norte-dijo el peli negro mientras se entraba en el suelo con Hibiki.

-¿Kaio del norte?, pensé que era una sola academia-dijo Hibiki con calma.

-sí y no, la del sur es varonil, la del norte es femenil, pero cuando escogen así clase de élite juntan a los hombres y mujeres de ambas escuelas en un solo equipo y tienen un lugar de entrenamiento especial-

-al menos no les nuestro caso-dijo el peli humo pensando en lo complicado que era tener dos institutos y este limpiaba sus lentes con sus ropas.

-bueno Satogama se hizo mixta hace poco tiempo, tiene lógica que no esa tan complicado-

-si…tienes razon-dijo el muchacho colocándose su lentes-es muy extraño esto, antes solíamos ser seres ordinarios sin poderes, pero ahora tenemos esto que puede defendernos de una forma que jamás hemos hecho antes-

-cualquier sujeto malo que quiera aprovecharse de su ímpetu, será derrotados por talentos, no sólo es nuestro trabajo acabar con los Ferox, creo que por eso hacen estos torneos-

-tal vez…tienes razón amigo-el peli gris se acostó en el suelo mirando al techo del lugar que en realidad no tenía techo, ya que estaba en un bosque y miraban hacia el cielo tanto el y Kudo el cual este último se acostó después de ver a Hibiki hacerlo-sabes…no confío en Fabregas-

El peli negro siguió escuchando a Hibiki interesado por haber mencionado al mexicano.

-recuerdas que en el primer día de clases actuaba muy amable con todo el mundo, pero dos días después, se transformó-

-ahora que lo dices es un misterio-dijo el peli negro al de ojos azulados.

-sabes que tampoco eres la excepción de auto llamarte misterio, Kudo quedó algo confundido por las palabras de Hibiki y este le diria-solo yo sé de tu pasado, bueno por que me lo habías contado, es más una vez escuché a la presidenta hablar de ti, que no había datos de tu pasado y nisiquiera están tus padres registrados-Kudo tenía la cabeza baja ante ello.

El muchacho se acomodó un poco en el suelo diciéndole a su amigo.

-sabes que mi familia Miyamoto somos especialistas en las habilidades de ímpetu de luz desde que mi bisabuelo estableció esa norma familiar, sin embargo yo desarrollé viento, eso hizo que me aportarán de mi familia y tuviera que vérmelas solo, también llegaron al extremo de con sus grandes influenzas borrar todo registro hacia la familia Miyamoto-

-hm…que maldito asco tu caso viejo, al menos nos tienes a nosotros-Hibiki dijo-aún que Shinji podría comprender tu dolor, recuerda que Sayaka siempre fue superior a él y decido librarse de su familia para ser más fuerte y digno de fuerza-

-lo sé, aún que sus padres al menos lo están buscando, los míos no-dijo el muchacho triste.

-tu crecerás y firmaras a tu familia, no necesitas apegarte a tu pasado, si tu hijo desarrolla ímpetu de luz ¿estarás feliz de que lograra algo que no pudiste?-Kudo sobrio un poco ante ello.

-es mi hijo, es obvio que estaré feliz de él sin importar que sea-dijo el muchacho de cabello negro-no me digas que tendrás hijos con Kawakita y harás competencia conmigo-

Hibiki grupo mientras se ruborizaba algo y Kudo reiría algo ante ello.

-tu estupidez enamoró a Arihara, ambos son muy similares-dijo el peli humo al amigo de cabello negro mientras dejaba de reír.

-bueno, yo admiro a Arihara, al menos ella no sonríe para ocultar su tristeza-dijo el joven mientras se levantaba-como sea, sigamos entrenando, no quiero quedarme atrás-

-vamos en onces-dijo Hibiki también comenzando una nueva sección como todos los demás de tanto Satogama como sus futuros rivales.

**Nueva España, Ciudad de México, Castillo de Chapultepec.**

Joan estaba con su padre mirando unos papeles y el castaño vio hacia en mapamundi los cuales tenían de rojo marcado a los países que ahora estaban prohibidos de ser talento por los americanos actualmente por la riña.

-ahora habrá una baja de talentos por esto último hijo mío, créeme que fue un error hacer es todo-su padre dijo decepcionado al muchacho.

-calma padre no es malo, mira esto-el le puso los paises marcados de rojo cuales eran y este quedo extrañado por los marcados.

-¿Europa tambien?-

-latino Europa, excepto Francia que tienen su academia de talentos, los italianos, Rumanos, Españoles y portugueses son latinos como nosotros, ellos también tiene prohibido entrar academias de talentos y eso de seguro marcara descontento tras decir que no dejará ningún latino entrar-el muchacho cerraría en un círculo azul Alemania.

-¿qué haces ahora?-

-ahora que Mugen Kurumi ha muerto, es momento de que un país con escuela de talentos entre al puesto de Head, ya tengo ala persona indicada para hacerlo-

En eso vio su padre como Magdalena entraba con calma y una expresión nula.

-los latinos estudiarán ahora en adelante en Alemania y ellos serán nuestros aliados más poderosos si sucede algún momento fatídico además-

Los siguientes en pasar fueron Ramón y una Asuka quien se veía algo cabizbaja peor al ver a Magdalena su cara cambio a una de sorpresa.

-hola Asuka tiempo sin vernos-dijo la germana sonriendo.

La peli gris abrazo a su amiga con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y esta decía perdón varías veces mientras temblaba un poco.

-ella será nuestra nueva head y todo el imperio español, tendrá a sus talentos en secreto-dijo mientras ponía unos papeles de nacionalidad que pertenecían a Asuka la cual cambio de japonesa a Novo hispana-nuestro meta proyecto comienza ahora-

El último papel decía, academia de talentos de Quetzales y conquistadores hispanos.

'El imperio español tendrá a sus talentos con un régimen de entrenamiento superior al de ustedes, combinado las artes de toda Asia, Europa, de los anglos y por último latinas como africanas, seremos los guerreros más completos, prepárense si tratan de intervenirnos'

* * *

**Fin de capítulo.**

**Se están preparando o por si hay batallas como se vio en este capítulo muchachos, tambien Asuka se volvio de una nacionalidad nueva gracias a la familia real, mas aparte de que los latinos tendran academia de talento com mega proyecto pero ahorita estaran en alemania preparandose y aprendiendo de todo tipo de cosas en el mundo entero.**

**Ahora pasare a responder los reviews de los lectores a quienes les agradezco el apoyarme a seguir escribir.**

**RinMakoto: mas adelante cuando regresa la parte de la guerra hispano-alanista contra anglosajon se vera que onda con Sauron, con Kurumi muerta japon esta en crisis ya que Asuka se volvio parte del imperio español, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 35 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: exactamente, su madre no lo odiaba antes hasta que ello sucedio y se cumpli su prediccion, exactp F por kurumi quien murio por desgracia, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 35 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	36. Secretos revelados

**Notas de Autor: Siento haber tardaddo en subir este capitulo, el problema fue que me marcaba error y no pude publicarlo, ya me arreglaron esta cosa por suerte.**

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic de Hachinai Talento vs Ferox.**

**Bueno que siga la trama de este fanfic ya muchachos, ya tengo la continuación de las guerras hispano-alahnista vs anglosajones que se pondrá bueno en el cap cuarenta.**

**El siguiente contenido que el fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy van a tener esta APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Dos días después de ello el lugar era un caos completo, no sólo el nuevo mundo si no el viejo continente, había protestas y levantamientos de los que querían a Claire devuelta en el poder de Inglaterra, sin embargo esas personas eran silenciadas de una manera muy violenta, de echo hubo una patética excusa de la reina Elizabeth quien ordenó a mandarlos a fusilar como una advertencia de que no estaba jugando y que no le importaba si el imperio español le declaraba la guerra a ellos ya que los consideraban una raza debil.

Nadie en el mundo tenía idea de el plan de fortaleza de los hispanos, cobrarían venganza de echo en estos momentos toda hispano americana estaban purgando a los corruptos, narcotraficantes, traficantes de órganos, traficantes de personas, extorsionadores, pedofilos y entre otros ya que la nueva ley que creó el rey Alfonso decía que estas clase de crimínales pagaban sus penas a la muerte de inmediata por ahorcamiento y de echo en eso pocos días sabían que el índice de crimen estaba bajando, eso era debido a que los criminales estaban teniendo miedo al nuevo gobierno monarquico, los cuales si se lo estaban tomando muy serio.

-jamás pensé que Kurumi se quitaría la vida-Asuka dijo mientras descansaba en una gran pirámide junto a Ramón y ella estaba observando la belleza que hay en Peten por la nueva provincia de la Nueva España, Guatemala.

-su locura la llevo a su muerte Asuka, sin embargo hubo otra razón por la que cometió ese suicidio-dijo el hondureño sabiendo cuales eran los sentimientos de la antigua Eight Head por la peli gris actualmente nacionalizada Novo hispana.

-lo sé…me lo dijo cuando estaba en la reunión atacando a mía por ocultarme lo de Claire-

Ramón sabía que por solo dos días que pasaron a ella no se le había ido ese sentimiento de traición, sin embargo aún que lo halla sabido tenía curiosidad.

-¿Cómo veías a Kurumi? Asuka, hablando del sentido de cercanía personal, ¿tenias esa clase de sentimientos hacia ella?-la peli gris se quedo o en silencio un momento y diria.

-antes de enterarme como todo, como dije antes ella era en la que más confiaba de todas, pero jamás la veía del mismo modo que lo hacía conmigo-dijo mientras se sentía nostálgica-recuerdo cuando la invite a volverse una Talento, al final la deje plantada para hacer mi vida como una estudiante normal, pero jamás lo pude lograr en Japón, sé que aquí lo lograre-

Ella miró hacia el cielo azul recordando un poco a sus padres quienes ya estaban fallecidos.

-por cierto, ¿tú tienes a alguien especial en esta vida?-Ramón pasó una mano en su nuca por la pregunta de la japonesa tan directa como la de el.

-he estado tan ocupado que ni tiempo he tenido para el romance-diría el moreno-aparte desde lo de claudia…-Asuka también bajo su mirada ante esa tristeza.

-cuánto lamento aquello enserio-dijo la peli gris-Claudia también era una gran amiga mía, después de todo tenía ese carisma que a muchas de nosotras nos faltaba-

-si, ella siempre me había sonreirá cuando estaba molesto, no recuerdo ninguna vez que nos hallamos peleado, creo que eso concuerda contigo-Asuka quedó algo extraña.

-¿Qué?, no tengo nada parecida a ella-dijo Asuka con algo de pena-Claudia era fuerte, atrevida, casi mágica y sobre todo bella-

-bueno tú eres bella-Asuka casi saltaba cuando Ramón dijo eso.

-¿Qué? R…Ramón a que te refieres-dijo la japonesa cuando le escucho y este sonreiría.

-¿recuerdas cuando una ves pusieron que votáramos por la Eight Head más bella?-

-oh si lo recuerdo, ese concurso lo gano Claire-dijo la japonesa.

-la verdad es que…yo voté por ti-la chica quedo un poco asombrada a te ello.

-pero, en ese entonces tú ya eras novia de Claudia-

-s…si lo recuerdo, sin embargo a pesar de que todas tenían lo suyo vi algo en ti que Claire no tenía, de echo cuando te vi por primera vez pensé, "pero que determinación tienen en sus ojos que mujer" desde ese entonces te enfocabas en matar a todo Ferox que se te cruza a en tu camino-Asuka suspiraría un poco.

-fue cuando los Ferox asesinaron a mis padres apenas, quede muy marcada por ellos-ella se tomaría de la cabeza y Ramón se dio cuenta que su síndrome postraumático seguía afectándole bastante y el puso una mano en su hombro.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a superarlo, Asuka sonreiría ante la amabilidad que Ramón le disponía y le diría en voz baja.

-gracias, desde que nos reunimos me has hecho o muy feliz-ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del hondureño el cual se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Asuka?-dijo al ver esta acción de la chica.

-perdón, pero me gustaría observar el paisaje estando asi-el muchacho se quedo un rato en silencio y no diría nada para continuar observando el paisaje.

**Francia, París.**

La duquesa Claudette parecía estar esperando algo y de echo no se veía en un buen estado, se veía bástate inestable, desde que regresó del castillo que le habían echo a su ex marido no ha dejado de tener pesadillas sobre su hijo, de echo no podía descansar hasta que recibiera algo bueno como notificación así que mandó a sus mejores espías para que lo confirmarán.

-Claudette ¿está bien?-Francine se acercó a su madrastra la cual al ver a la francesa sonreiría.

-por supuesto que sí corazón, solo estoy esperando algo de mis agentes-la chica de Francia normalmente se hubiera ido después de haberle escuchado pero sabía que su madrastra estaba perturbada por algo.

-oye…sé que toda vía…no te reconozco como madre y todo, pero si tienes algo que contar, puede confiar en mí o en papa-la mujer suspiro tras escuchar ala rubia-¿tiene que ver con Joan?-la mujer asintió ante ello-desde que te casaste con papa, jamás me has dicho nada de él o de tu ex marido, ¿por qué?-

-acaso…tú…dejarías al hombre que más has amado en tu vida y a tu hijo por qué son lo que crearían el caos-Francine no comprendió esas palabras de Claudette y dejó que siguiera-yo si hija…deje a Alfonso y a Joan por eso mismo-

-no lo entiendo, pero si Alfonso se volvió un gran monarca y su hijo será el próximo heredero al trono, es más tiene hasta una hermosa nieta-la mujer negaría ante ello y le diría.

-esa niña tiene su sangre Francine, tienen la misma oscuridad en su interior-

-Oscuridad, no creo que sea tan peligrosa como un Ferox-dijo Francine confundida.

-eso lo dices por qué no sabes absolutamente nada-dijo mientras se acercaba ala chica y le decía-mi hijo…es la reencarnación del señor oscuro…quiere atraernos a todo el mundo y atarnos a todos en la eterna oscuridad-

Francine quedó algo extrañada por ello sin embargo la mujer le diría.

-jamás te has preguntado, ¿como es que de un día a otro se volvió tan Poderoso?-Francine empezó a hacer una concordacion de las palabras.

Según Kurumi cuando lo enfrentó, era tan fuerte que podía inclusive acabar con una de ellas, obviamente no podría contra todas al mismo tiempo y lo consiguió en un solo año, sin embargo Francine sabía que Joan y otros perdieron la memoria para que no dijeran nada de la guerra hispano-alahnista vs anglosajones, por lo que no pudo mejorar sus habilidades en tan solo unos meses.

-si, me lo he estado haciendo-dijo la chica ante ello.

-eso es por qué está despertando sus poderes Francine-la mujer dijo con una retorcida y muy forzada sonrisa para no verse asustada en frente de su hijastra-cada vez que aumenta su poder, el señor oscuro empieza manifestarse en el-

-¿Quién más abre de esto?-

-solamente yo-la mujer dijo-la madre de mahakali murió junto con…tú madre, ella fue la que me lo dijo, el cura que me tradujo las escrituras sufrió un infarto años atrás de haberme casado con tu padre-

Francine no dijo nada sobre lo de su madre, sabía que ella había muerto en una batalla atroz tiempo atrás por un caos que se pego en toda Europa, no sólo murió ella si no que también sus abuelo y de echo Francine desde ese entonces empezó a ver el mundo diferente.

-pero si ese señor oscuro está en Joan, ¿por qué no hizo nada para que le sacaran esa oscuridad?-ahí Francine dijo un poco frustrada en todo los sentidos y la mujer se volvería sentar de nuevo.

-tenía miedo, miedo de que mi propio hijo me fuera a matar con un ente demoniaco dentro de él, tenía miedo de que mi esposo sufriera el mismo destino que yo, por eso los abandone a ambos, eso hizo que Claudia muriera por mi responsabilidad y aumentará el proceso de posesión en el-Franvine quedó algo extrañada por ello.

-¿Cómo?-la mujer negaría y se sacudió sus ojos un poco para evitar llorar.

-yo…planee todo…planee la muerte de Joan en ese choche…sin embargo ese ente lo desterró de la muerte y lo poseyó-Francine le grito en ese momento.

-¡tu mataste a tu propia hija!-ella lo dijo muy molesta y sin creerlo.

-Francine no había ningún momento en que Claudia estuviera despegada de su hermano, se llevaban mucho los dos, tenía que hacerlo-

-¡pero ella no tenía que morir!-nunca en su vida se había sentido así de molesta, nisiquiera por la mujer que se casó con su padre y ahora está a llorando.

-¡era la única forma de salvar el mundo!-dijo la mujer sollozando.

-¿salvar el mundo? Estás bromeando verdad-dijo la francesa entre risas nerviosas de no poderlo creerlo-Causaste el inicio de una guerra entre dos poderes, la cual fue totalmente en vano por qué murieron más personas y ahora esto-dijo ella mirando en todos lados.

Claudette sabía que ella reaccionaria de esa forma pero aún así ella quería contarle la verdad de todo, después de todo era lo último que podía decir ahora o más delante también.

-solo empeoraste las cosas, es más ¿como sé que no estás mintiéndome?-la mujer no diría absolutamente nada ante ello-o acaso hay algo que no me has contado aún, ¿acaso mataste a mi madre para quedarte con mi padre?-

Claudette miró con horror cuando la rubia le dijo eso y de echo Francine se veía aún más molesta que antes por imaginarse tal cosa.

-por supuesto que no, jamás hubiera lastimado a tu madre, sabes que yo y ella fuimos muy grande amigas-

-¡acabo de escuchar como una de mis amigas más cercanas traicionó a otra para poner a otra persona en un puesto monarquico!-Francine dijo molesta refiriéndose a Mía quien apuñalo por la espalda a Claire-¡no sólo eso si no que otra persona si lo sabía y no dijo nada al respeto, es más nisiquiera se lo dijo a la persona que más amaba!-

-yo…lamento mucho lo de Claire, también la muerte de Kurumi, pero son diferentes cosas-

-¿diferente?, ¡Eran mis amigas!, ¡al igual que tú y mamá lo fueron!-dijo ella molesta pero aún pero y sus ojos estaba cristalino por la furia.

-que está sucediendo aquí-dijo Vicent entrando al lugar.

El se dio cuenta de inmediato y sin preguntar otra vez que tuvieron ambas una discusión, de echo Francine se fue del lugar diciendo que "nada" la mujer no respondió y siguió sentada hasta que apareció el sujeto que esperaba.

-duquesa y duque-dijo deteniéndose para no decirlo hasta que Claudette dijo.

-dame la foto ya-la mujer dijo y en eso el hombre le dio la imagen mientras se despedía de ambos, la mujer miro de reojo la foto y sus ojos se abrieron de horror-es…demasiado tarde-

Vicent se puso aún lado de ella para ver a que se refería pero solo vio una foto de Joan normal.

-tiene…el anillo único de poder-

**Virreinato de la Nueva España, Ciudad de México, castillo de Chapultepec.**

Joan estaba sentado en su trono mientras mantenía a su pequeña hija en sus brazos cantándole una canción de cuna **(pueden buscar LOTR The Breaking of the Fellowship).**

En eso el espectro de Sauron apareció justamente alado de Joan quien seguía cantándole la canción de cuna a la pequeña Brunhilde.

-te acaban de espiar muchacho y también, te tomaron una foto-Sauron le diría a castaño quien parecía no tomarle tanta importancia.

-si ya lo sé, es un espía de mi madre-

-¿entonces por qué no ordenaste que no lo atraparan?-el muchacho suspiro mientras detenía su canción de cuna ya que su hija estaba bien dormida.

De echo a Joan nunca le gustó que las criadas tuvieran a la pequeña, él y Magdalena le hacían todo, cambiar pañales, el bañarla, el darle de comer siempre era Magdalena por ser la pequeña una lactante, cuando ella se despertaba en las noches cuando lloraba iban uno de los dos a encargarse de ella para que durmiera otra vez.

-simplemente les presente a mi nuevo compañero-el miro a Sauron en ese momento-mi madre sabe que estás tú aquí-

-hm, ahora entiendo por qué te repudia, sabe todo de la tierra media, pero le faltó un detalle en lo que consta de su historia-el volvió a mirar hacia Joan y el castaño sonreiría.

-lo entiendo-el castaño en eso escucho como los guardias entraban-veo que si los trajeron-

Durante la cacería y genocidio de criminales y corruptos, Joan les ordenó a sus soldados de élite que les trajeran a los más peligrosos y más fuertes asesinos seriales de la Nueva España y si lo hicieron al pie de la letra.

-muchachos…les gusta matar no es así, después de todo son asesinos-les dijo a los nueve que atraparon y a los nueve conocía por su gran fama-les tengo una propuesta suculenta, he decidido usarlos a los nueve para que maten a alguien-

-¿bromea verdad?-uno de ellos dijo y Joan puso su mano en su cabeza tratando de hacerle el mismo aterrorizamiento que usó en Varvara tiempo atrás.

-no para nada…es su carga de libertad-dijo soltándole y el hombre empezó jadear un poco-ustedes nueve irán a matar a la guíen como dije peor no ahora, los entrenarán para que sean capaces de hacerlo y cometer el asesinato-

-¿pero quién es esa persona pues?-uno de los hombres dijo con una forma de hablar de ranchero pero no como la de Joan, si no más acentuada.

En eso entro otra pero a diciéndole con calma.

-mi señor, ya han fabricado las armas que había solicitado crear-Joan sonreiria ante ello pro no olvido la pregunta del asesino contestándole.

-bueno…esa perona es…la Eight Head de Estados Unidos Mia Cyrus-

Los asesinos quedaron algo sorprendido a ante ello y el joven salió para ver la dar más, parecían normales pero estas eran capaz de matar a un talento de un simple balazo y además su velocidad de disparo era mucho mayor que el de las armas actuales.

-esta guerra me hará reconocido en todo el mundo…como él reconquistados de la Nueva España-en eso puso un mapa de norte América el cual mostraba dos territorios marcados de rojo y azul, el rojo decía Axtlan y el azul decía Lusiana española-retomaremos los territorios robados americano y esta vez fallaran sin importar cuantos aliados tengan, le asesinaremos a su mejor arma-

-esos asesinos no lograran asesinar a la Eight Head-dijo Sauron con calma y certeza-serán asesinados en interrogados por ellos-

-tranquilo mi amo oscuro, tengo un plan en mente-Sauron en eso leería la mente del muchacho-¿Qué opinas del plan?-

-ese plan, servirá, me gusta-Joan sonrieron para regreso hacia su banco y ordenó alejar a todos en el lugar mientras volvía atinar a su hija en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

**El país del sol naciente Japón.**

Se podía apreciar a unos agentes investigando todo Japón y estos parecían que no podían encontrar a nadie, de echo en ese momento llego nada más y menos que el teniente coronel Lizuka en la escena donde estaban.

-¿esta seguro que este era su apartamento?-

-si después de la escuela venía hacia acá-el hombre diría.

-ya veo, sigan buscando de seguro hay algo que pueda confirmar su localización-dijo uno de los hombres y Lizuka se apartó del lugar para realizar una llamada.

Ahí la persona contestaría su celular y como era costumbre lo hacía de mala gana cuando tomaba la llamada.

-están buscándote por todo el país-dijo Lizuka en la otra llama-la razón es por qué quieren que regreses a ser una Eight Head, Japón te necesita Asuka-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno suspenso vendrán mucho peores más adelante, pero eso se viene hasta la siguiente semana muchachos así que nos vemos después.**

**Es hora de mandar saludos y responder los comentarios de mis lectores.**

**Ninja Britten 11: los Latinos quieren devuelta el terrtorio robado de la guerra de 1844 a 1848, Asuka y su nueva vida tendra varios cambios luego, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 36 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: se las están planeándolas bien para que esto seguiera con el tiempo, ya que para despues no quieren quedarse atras en poder al no tener a alguien pisándoles los talones, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 36 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	37. A descubrir y oh no

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinain Talento vs Ferox.**

**Se está procesando poco a poco el futuro de la serie y como se va a realizar una nueva saga.**

**El siguiente contenido del capítulo del día de hoy ha sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O**.

* * *

**Rusia, Siberia, Río Tunguska.**

Años atrás sucedió un desastre en ese lugar, sin embargo el lugar había mejorado, de echo ese desastre fue una de las mejoras de obtener ímpetu en estas zonas de Eurasia, pero lo curioso era que en esas zonas las utilizaban para un centro especializado para poder investigar de los Ferox, no solo eso también se creaba armamento militar.

De echo aveces administraba la mismísima Támara en el laboratorio, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba en el laboratorio sentada bebiendo una taza de café, la razón era muy simple, ella a pesar de su serias expresiones y difíciles de leer, ella se preocupaba por sus amigas también, enterrarse e de lo de la chica texana, lo del suicido Kurumi más aparte Asuka rompiendo su amistad con ellas, pues eso causaba mucho estrés en ella.

No solo era ese pequeño estrés, también era la tristeza que estaba abusando en ella, de echo la rusa estaba tratando de mantener sus penas a un lado con el trabajo, su mente estando enfocada en ellos pero aún así seguía siendo complicado para ella realizar sus tareas como una buena Head, trataba de ser ejemplar y la más seria del grupo, pero con estas situaciones no estaba lográndolo.

-señorita Támara, ya llego su comunicado-la rusa se levanto y fue a tomar las hojas mirándolas y ella asintió ante ello mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-voy de inmediato-la chica camino hacia la sala de conferencias donde había citado a esa persona la cual había llamado hace unos momentos atrás.

-Támara-la persona diría viendo reverencia acompañada de una peli blancas como Támara y otra de cabello gris de baja estatura.

-Eli, Anastasia, Tsubame, es bueno que las tres hallan venido-La chica dijo con seriedad a las tres agentes, dos de ellas eran espías de Japón esas dos eran Eli y Anastasia.

-hemos leído su informe, ¿pero aún así cree tener sospechas del nuevo emperador que surgió en América?-dijo Eli con calma y tanto Anastasia y Tsubame estaban algo extrañaras.

-hablan del continente chicas-dijo la Eight Head a ambas las cuales comprenderían-nuestras inteligencias detectaron a la candidata a Head de Japón-

Ella puso una imagen de Asuka quien estaba con Ramón en Guatemala, de echo las tres si sabían de ella y también le extraño algo más que dijo Anastasia.

-pero hay algo que no concuerda, Támara-dijo la peli blanca de cabello corto y de ojos azules, haciendo que sus compañeras la mirarían-por que hay mucho escándalo por Asuka y no tanto con lo de la liberación de Claire-

Las muchachas estaban algo extrañaras cuando la escucharon por lo que Eli procedió a explicarle del por qué era los motivos del porque.

-Claire es considerada una traidora en su país, eso hace que nadie esté interesada en ello, a pesar de las múltiples revueltas que se han realizado para que regrese al trono al será la heredera única de excalibur, no toma tanto impacto con Asuka-

-e…eso lo entiendo-dijo Anastasia-pero por qué nunca se enfocaron en encontrar una Head de Inglaterra-preguntó a los demás y obviamente más de una estaba en las mismas hasta que hablaría támara sobre ello para que entendieran sus tres de confianza.

-eso es debido a que tenemos remplazar a Inglaterra-las tres estaban muy sorprendidas por esa decisión-al tener inactivo su puesto de Head durante un año sin candidatos, hemos decidido meter a Alemania al ser un país que también tiene academias de talento-

-¿Alemania y tienen candidata?-dijo Tsubame y Tamara asintió.

-creo que ya han de haber escuchado de ella, Lorelai Magdalena-en eso las tres se sintieron has antes tensas cuando escucharon eso.

-te refieres…a la bisnieta del SS que hicieron múltiples experimentos crueles e inhumanos en los Ferox-diria Tsubame con algo de contrariedad y Támara suspiro.

-tranquilas, ella es de confianza, la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, sé que hará lo mejor como una nueva Head y miembro de la asamblea-

Las tres se quedaron pensando en un momento, sabían que normalmente este tipo de situaciones inesperadas causaban descontentos en poblaciones, pero como estaban en estos momentos Inglaterra no era para nada bueno, optar por un país poderoso como Alemania era bueno, así que la decisión estaba bien.

-si usted opina eso de ella entonces confiaremos-dijo con calma Eli y también Anastasia.

-bu…bueno, no es como que me importara esto, pero mientras nuestra más patria este bien, estoy más que sastifecha-dijo la más baja del grupo.

-muy bien, en ese caso sigamos con lo del trabajo-dijo a las tres y tomaban sus asientos mientras miraban de frente a Tamara-la cliente que nos dio esta tarea se puso él nombre de anónimo, ella quiere que investiguemos del caso-

Ella puso una imagen de Joan la cual estaba el muy calmado y sentado.

-lo recuerdo ala perfección, es el de Satogama-dijo Eli y sus compañeras le miraron.

-si, estudia en Satogama en Japón, sin embargo su padre se volvió virrey hace poco tiempo, eso lo hace el príncipe-las tres sabían que era alguien importante-desapareció hace dos días después de lo sucedido con Kurumi, además sabemos que Asuka está en su reino y dudo que él o su padre dejen que le pongan una manos encima Asuka-

-México es un país débil, no creo que puedan contra nuestros poder militar-

-te estás escuchando en estos momentos Tsubame-dijo con voz fría la Head haciendo que algunas se sintieran asustadas como Anastasia-ya no existe como tal el nombre de México, se unificaron todos los piases de habla española, antes podríamos haber derrotado al país solo, pero ahora sin bases cercas de ellos como las que teníamos en Cuba o Venezuela es imposible llegar a atacarlos-

-¿Qué hay de ex-primer ministro Castro?, el empezó el comunismo en Cuba y actualmente reside ahí-Eli diria y Tamara solo negaría.

-el primer ministro, actual comandante, está a favor de la monarquia absoluta-Tsubame sintió que era tonto lo que dijo Tamara-aparte, regresaron a ser de España otra vez y se unieron a la OTAN y a la Unión Europea, tienen más aliados que antes y no dudarán en defenderlos en contra de nosotros, estaríamos en desventaja si les atacamos directamente-

-eso significa que es una misión suicida traer a Otori Asuka a Japón de vuelta e investigar al príncipe de los Novo hispanos-dijo Anastasia entendiéndolo todo-pero, tenemos a China de nuestra parte, podremos lograr la operación-

-si, pero recuerda que China no está metidos en estos asuntos, Pei Pei tuvo que ir a Japón a hacer unos mandados, debido a que Japón sigue entrando en crisis por no tener Head estable-

-estamos solas en otras palabras-Tsubame dijo algo irritada al escuchar que no les quedaba ninguna otra opción de ello.

-si…éxito con su tarea muchachas-las tres asintieron para utilizar el telentrasporte, mientras se iban de su camino hacia el, empezaron a idear su plan de espionaje pero cuando llegaron al telentrasportador aparecería alguien de inmediato saliendo de este.

-buenas tardes-la chica les dijo a las tres pero ala vez quedaron sorprendías por la belleza que está tenía, Tsubame se moría de la envidia por qué era alta, Anastasia la admiraba y Eli miraría con gran desconfianza.

-Harasho, tenía el cuerpo de una modelo-diría la de cabello blanco sorprendida y sonriendo.

-malditasea las que si son altas-Tsubame molesta en voz alta diría mientras caminaba de regreso al telentrasportador y así comenzar su misión.

'Qué raro que Tamara no nos halla dicho o de que Magdalena vendría hacia acá, ¿de que hablaran?'la peli rubia llego hacia el telentrasportador para empezar su operación.

Mientras la alemana llego ala sala de conferencia sabiendo en donde estaba cerraría la puerta y pasó como si nada, sin un saludo y tomaría asiento, Tamara le había dicho que no importaba tanto esos atributos de educación básica, ya que normalmente las dos eran serias y calmadas e iban directas al grano cuando hablaban de algún tema importante.

-Tamara, creo que deberías de dejar a Asuka ser feliz de una vez por todas-la peli roja de ojos verdes le surgiría de inmediato por qué esa fue la razón por la que le llamo.

-que el hermano de Claudia, el actual príncipe sea tu marido y el padre de tu hija, no quiere decir que le tendré oportunidad por haber estropeado nuestras amistades-

Magdalena negaría cuando escucho eso de Tamara, tenía buena defensa la peli blanca sin embargo la alemana no era nadie para quedarse atrás en este tipo de discusiones.

-no lo digo por mi marido, aparte de que Mía no debió haber ocultado lo de Claire, claro lo primero que hubiéramos echo sería salvarla, cosa que Francine e hizo bien en escuchar a su propio hermanastro en esto-Tamara frunció el ceño-pero recuerda otra cosa Tamara, Asuka no quería ser una Head desde el principio, sin embargo Japón la obligó a seguir siendo una-

-lo recuerdo…ahí fue cuando Asuka nos contó a todas nosotras, Kurumi de inmediato se ofreció en remplazarla y así pudiera vivir en paz-

-lo sé, pero ahora dudo mucho que pueda vivir en paz si la llevan de vuelta a Japón-diria la princesa alemana de los Novo hispanos-si la llevan de vuelta vivirá las mismas desgracias que sufrió antes, no podrá aguantarlo, aparte de que ella misma dijo que no quería saber nada de ninguna de ustedes, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¿hablaste con ella?-Magdalena sintió sin negar nada y antes de que Tamara le preguntara algo más ella diria de inmediato.

-Asuka se siente mejor en nuestra nuevo reino, es más estamos haciendo las cosas mejor que antes, cuando me vuelva Head me aseguraré de que las relaciones entre todas nosotras regrese a la normalidad, pero necesito que le dejen tiempo de descaso a Asuka-

-¿tiempo de descanso?, ¿crees que Japón quería permitirle eso?-dijo Tamara apretando sus manos cuando dijo eso y la peli roja se levanto para poner las manos en los hombros de la rusa mirándola con gran seriedad.

-tú y Francine saben más que nadie que ser una Head es una gran responsabilidad-ella apretó un poco el agarre de los hombros de su amiga-no fuimos las únicas que perdimos familias y tampoco tenemos la misma resistencia mental-

La rusa no diría absolutamente nada, no es que fuera inconsciente de que Asuka era una de las más frágiles en sus sentimientos, de echo era bastante cuerda para saber que la razón de haber dejado su pues yo era las constante pérdidas de seres queridos, que había perdido constante mente como una Head, sus decisión es como una hacían que perdiera aunó.

-jamás lo he negado…-Tamara diria bajando un poco la mirada.

-recuerda otra cosa, no creo que ella quiera ver a alguien de las helada en estos momentos, nisiquiera quiere escuchar de Francine en el territorio, aún sabiendo que somos familia-Magdalena soltó los hombros de Tamara la cual no estaba tensa más.

-entonces que me surgieres ahora-dijo la rusa en estos momentos-yo mande a realizar la misión, no puedo detenerlas ya-

-ah, hablas de las tres chicas que fueron hacia el telentrasporte no-dijo Magdalena sonriendo y Tamara vio hacia su sonrisa de confianza-no te preocupes ya sabíamos que sucedería algo como eso, estaba esperando ese plan-

La rusa frunció el ceño cuando escucho de ello y quería pedirles explicaciones a Magdalena pero ella se estaba retirando debido a que su reunión sobre el tema de Asuka se había terminado hace ya un buen rato.

Cuando Magdalena cerró la puerta dejando así a Tamara sola, ella recargo su espalda en contra de las paredes del cuartel de conferencias mientras pensaba en lo cierto que era las palabras de parte de su amiga alemana.

¿Proteger a Asuka o proteger a su país?, era una decisión bastante difícil, desde que su hermana mayor fue asesinada por esos hombres frente a sus ojos, decisión volverse los más fuerte para de esa manera evitar que otros vivieran lo mismo que ella.

-¿por qué me he metido en esta situación tan imprudente?-

**Estados Unidos, Nueva York.**

-señorita Mía creo que es muy buen momento en que nuestro país haga acuerdos políticos con México-dijo Julia llegando con Mía la cual tenía una expresión en blanco y mirando de la ventana del enorme edificio del lugar.

-¿México?…querías decir el nuevo reino-

-para muchos americanos, siguen siendo mexicano, a pesar de la unión de otros países de centro América y el Caribe-Mia suspiraría de ello-ellos eran nuestros principales financieros de economía, el 40% de nuestra ganancias económicas venían de ellos, estamos perdiendo poder-

-¿poder?-dijo Mia ante ello-¿por que todo es poder en la vida Julia?-

-¿disculpe?-tal parecía que la mujer no había entendido la pregunta.

-son un lugar en pleno desarrollo, no son tan poderosos como nosotros, América es para los americanos y siempre será así-ella diría poniendo una mano en el cristal mirando la enorme ciudad famosa ha lo lejos la estatua de libertad-el hacer una monarquia absoluta y facista no les traerá beneficio, se independizaran otra vez por sus malas decisiones, ya lo verás-

-pues durante estas semanas de gobierno monarquico-ella sacó una tablet a Mia la cual vio los porcentajes que estaban ahí incluidos-hubo una enorme y auge de mejoras en el lugar-

Mía frunció el ceño ante ello, vio que aumentarlos varios sus numero, es más, esos países de hispano América que tenían pobreza extrema como característica disminuyeron bastante por el aumento de empleos en el reino, aparte de que el turismo ahora estaba siendo comerciado, ¿como le hicieron?, abajo decía que era más barato y más apreciable que otras partes del mundo, haciendo que muchos cultos y amantes de los paisajes se interesaran en ellos.

-no se supone que los demás tenían malas impresiones de ellos, ¿que hay de nuestras películas en esas desiertos secos?-Julia tomo de regreso la tabla poniéndole noticias y videos.

-tal parece que varios noticieros de diferentes partes del mundo grabaron lugares de centro América como de México, tal parece que mostraron la verdadera imagen del país haciendo que generarán interés en otras personas, es más-ella puso ahora otro porcentaje-gente que solía venir a aquí, se fue para el virreinato-

-¿no están robando eh?-Mia apagó el dispositivo regresándose lo a Julia y luego le diría que se fuera ya que no tenía ningún interés ahora en hablar de esos temas.

La mujer hizo caso y se retiró para dejar sola a la Head de Estados Unidos y que pudiera refrescar su mente en todo estos conflictos actuales.

**Japón, Osaka.**

Ahí como dijo Tamara con anterioridad, la actual Eight Head de China se encontraba en el país del sol naciente también buscando a Asuka, uno de sus trabajos era de ser mercenaria en otras palabras hacia el trabajo sucio a veces por dinero.

Sin embargo en estos momentos la chica fue por petición del primer ministro japonés.

-no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada-dijo la chica con bastante exasperación por qué no tenían ningún resultado, ella no sabía que Rusia si tenía el conocimiento de que estaba en Nueva España la japonesa-donde podría estar-

Ella decidió ir por unas de las calles del país sabiendo que podría estar por esas zonas, sin embargo sabía que Asuka era alguien que no salía tanto de su casa, por lo que tenía muy difícil su ubicación de la chica.

-si tan solo pudiera sentir su ímpetu podría saberlo…-ella mencionaría sin embargo por estar enfocada en su mente chico contra alguien-per…don…-

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la persona en frente de sus ojos, posiblemente quedo más perdida en sus pensamientos más que nunca en la vida, era un muchacho, el más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

-¿estas bien señorita?-

-bueno…¡oh dios!, ¡me llamo señorita y es endemoniadamente guapo!-dijo en voz alta pero al chico no pareció molestarle-s…sí señor, no estoy lastimada-

-¿enserio?-el joven se vio aliviado debido a que pensó que la había lastimado por el choque-bueno, eso es bueno, parecías que estabas perdida en tus ofensa mientas, pero se un poco más cuidadosa después, uno no sabe con quién se topa-

El joven empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección y eso hizo que Pei Pei se alarmara.

-¡e…espera!, ¡solo un momentito-el muchacho pareció escucharla ha que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para verla.

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?-

-yo…-ella no sabía si decir su nombre, después de todo estaba utilizando un traje de diferente apariencia, se veía a simple vista como una chica alta de piel bronceada y cabello rubio (es referencia a cuando se estaba bañando y luego o se colocó o un traje encima como si fuera ella)-me llamo Pei Pei-diria honestamente su nombre aún que sabía que no dudaría por su apariencia-¿Cuál es su nombre joven caballero?-

-soy Yukio Narukami-dijo mientras se apartaba del lugar.

-Yukio…que buen nombre, ¡un buen caballero como Yukio para chica como yo!-ella decidió ya dejar de un lado las modestias y también el de fingir ser una chica de status alto-oh…el a ir siempre viene cuando nunca lo piensas, ¡el encantador Yukio!, ¡serás mío!-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno gente aquí estuvo el capítulo de hoy, vienen por Asuka, Tamara mandó a Anastasia del anime y juego de ídolm ster, Tsubame de Senran kagura y la famosa Ayase Eli, la conversación final entre Pei Pei y Yukio me inspiré en el juego de Fire Emblem: The Path Of Radiance en el support de Calill y Geofrey.**

**Es hora de mandar saludos y responder los comentarios de mis lectores.**

**Ninja Britten 11: los secretos al aire son lo que haran mas adelantte mejor la historia, como he dicho antes Joan tendra un papel antagonico en este fic, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 37 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: Francine perdio a algunas amigas como Asuka y Kurumi mas aparte de la revelacion de su madrastra lo hizo peor, Joan tiene un buen plan para mandar a esos criminales hacia Mia, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 37 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	38. El inicio del plan

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinai Talento vs Ferox.**

**Como dije antes ya estamos muy cercas de que regresemos a la siguiente parte de las guerras Anglos vs Hispanos-Alahnistas, la cual también se un total de diez capítulo otra vez y también explicará todo lo que sucedió y por qué nadie sabe de esta guerra.**

**Sin esas que decirles a ustedes mi valiosos lectores continuemos la lectura.**

**El siguiente contenido que el fanfic tendrá en el capítulo del día de hoy han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS, para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Joan estaba sentado en una silla la cual era su trono y este tenía sus ojos cerrados, a su lado estaba la enorme armadura oscura que había echo exactamente a la de Sauron, además de que fue a su imagen y semejanza, sabía que ya la utilizaría en un rato

Eso era cierto, sin embargo por el momento no la usaría contra los oponentes que iban a llegar ahorita contar el para tener una disputa.

-sabía que Tamara era sería, pero jamás pensé que mandaría a sus gatas a luchar contra mi-el hombre se burlo un poco de ella pero las tres chicas que llegaron no lo tomaron bien.

-Heh, eres arrogante príncipe-diría Tsubame con algo de molestia.

-creo que me di a entender muy mal mestizas, dudo mucho que támara fuera bastante torpe como para mandarlas al suicido-dijo el joven mientras sonreiría y se levantaba de su silla.

-tú también eres un mestizo, ¿acaso lo olvidas?-dijo Eli con confianza en esta charla.

-si, jamás lo niego, como toda mi gente, soy un perfecto mestizo entre españoles y las razas que se vinieron aquí, soy un novohispano, pero ustedes, niegan a sus ante pasados y eso es una deshonra-dijo mientras sacaba su cimitarra de Mustafá.

-ahí viene chicas, prepárense-dijo Anastasia preparándolas a todas para combatir al oponente el cual sabían que no sería nada fácil.

-como debería encargarme de ustedes-dijo sonriendo mientras se relamió los labios.

**Estados Unidos, Nueva York.**

Los asesinos, los cuales estaban siendo ejecutados en el nuevo reino creado hace poco, tuvieron que escapar a otras partes del mundo, parecía ser que no había ninguna piedad en ellos, por simple robar un dulce eran ejecutados de manera crueles, simplemente palabras del virrey actual Alfonso, dijo que sembraría terror en los criminales para hacerles sentir miedo y que en un futuro no hubiera más de esas clases de personas.

Pero aún así, si hijo Joan tal parecía que realizó un movimiento brusco, mandó a los nueve asesinos más buscados de toda América ibérica, un plan el cual consisten en matar a Mía Cyrus, la actual Head de Estados Unidos, una guerrera que odia todo lo relacionado a criminales y terrorismo, a la vez de que la americana estaba bajo un momento no muy bueno.

-me sorprende que hallamos podido cruzar a la frontera como si nada, bueno hablamos de un príncipe después de todo-dijo uno de los nueve asesinos.

-me molesta algo que tengamos que hacerle caso a ese niño, por qué no va el a matarla, tiene l poder suficiente para hacerlo-dijo uno de los con algo de molestia.

-es un monarca y también pertenece a la aristocrátia, ¿crees que alguien a sí se va arriesgar en manchar el nombre de su familia?-

-como sea, acabemos rápido aquí, no me agrada tener que estar en presencia de tantos gringos-dijo el más alto de todos con tono de molestia y ahí uno de ellos saco un arma que parecía ser un lanza cohetes el cual al jalar el gatillo voló varios edificios en los alrededores.

**(Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn OST: A Test of Will).**

La gente empezó a gritar del susto cuando vieron esto, por lo que algunos civiles capaces de utilizar Ímpetu decidieron atacarlos, pero había un detalle, estos asesinos tenían tanta experiencia y fuerza que acababan muy fácil con ellos.

-¡hahahaha, sigan viniendo hacia mi!-dijo un de ellos el cual estaba con una hacha de dos caras, una con forma de media luna y la otra de mazo, cortando en dos a los enemigos con el filo del arma y aplastándolos con la del mazo.

-valla…se está divirtiendo mucho-dijo uno de ellos empezando a soltar un vapor de su cuerpo el cual se dirigió hacia sus oponentes y este entraba en las fosas nasales como en la boca de ellos haciendo que en segundos vomitaran sangre y algunos órganos y murieran.

El más alto de ellos tenía una espada de estoque el cual atinaba a los órganos y principalmente el corazón de los oponentes para acabar con ellos, eso hizo que varios guardias de élite llegaran al lugar de la acción para atacar.

-lo siento, pero jamás dejaré que disparen-uno de ellos llevaba un arco y este al igual que Joan con jalar el cordón del arco hacía que apareciera una flecha de ímpetu roja por ser un hispano y este les daba en la cabeza a los enemigos.

-es mejor luchar desde lejos, no crees-dijo uno de ellos el cual lanzaba unas especie de kunais los que parecían que tenían un papel explosivo y volabas los autos, el bajo y empezó a atacarlos de combate cercano y cuerpo a cuerpo rajando sus cuellos-aún que también se me da la corta distancia-

-¡son muy débiles para aguantar mi poder!-dijo uno de ellos el cual en su mano derecha se había transformado en una minigun y este balanceaba varios vehículos.

-aerial forces in comin to the place-tal parecía que varios aviones de la fuerza aérea americana habían acudido al lugar de los hechos.

Ellos vieron una especie de águila real más grande que las demás y esta con unas poderosas garras empezaba cortar los aviones para que se estrellaran, también hacía que los aviones se enfocarán en el animal volador.

-son bastante ingenuos-dijo el águila real con una voz humana mientras seguía atacándolos y los soldados seguían pidiendo ayuda a cualquier base cercana.

-y eso que decían que el ejército más fuerte del mundo era el de este país, de seguro China y Rusia nos harían lo mismo-dijo una especie de voz robótica la cual estaba aparcando varias armas muy pesadas y fuertes, también atacaba a cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras unos drones les ayudaban disparando varios rayos que pulverizaban a las personas y enemigos.

El último traía una motocicleta y esta era capaz de lanzar cuerdas las cuales como si fuera Spiderman sea balanceaba en todos lados y también con su escopeta de doble barril atacaba a sus oponentes los cuales querían hacerle daño.

Tanto caos y deshorden había en el lugar que ya estaba siendo informado en las noticias de el país, sin embargo el helicóptero que la transmitía fue derribado por un misil que fue directo a este dado por el que tenía la bazuca.

-no nos gustaría ser famosos en estos momentos, por lo que prefiero esto-dijo mientras seguía estallando todo lo que había en su alrededor.

En ese momento unas balas le darían en la pierna y en su arma habiendo que se cayera al suelo y al mirar hacia la dirección de esta al igual que los demás nueves vieron a la mismísima Mía Cyrus la cual tenía un rifle M16 como arma.

-te estábamos buscando, ¡me gusta que te hallas aparecido!-el de la mano de mini gun empezó a dispararle pero la americana de un salto evitaría estos y empezó a disparar hacia el grandulón con sus balas potentes.

Pero antes de que estas les hubieran daño uno de los drones producido por el sujeto con voz de robot crearía un campo de energía el cual hizo que las balas no le hicieran y aparte hizo que Mía se sorprendiera bastante.

-imposible, su escudo resistió mis balas mágicas-ella vio como desde su distancia el águila real estaba apunto de atacarle, sin embargo ella comenzó como una cazadora a atacar al hombre animal pero este fue muy rápido como para evitar los disparos.

-¡te mandaré a volar!-dijo el del hacha moviéndola para usar la parte del mazo y así poder mandar lejos a Mia y hacerle daño con el impacto-¡home…Run!-

Cuando este hizo el swing la americana hacia evitado desde su posición el ataque dejando muy soprendido al hombre, mía dispararía tres balas en el abdomen del sujeto haciendo a je tirara su arma al suelo y cayera totalmente derrotado.

-solo quedan siete-Mía dijo con una sonrisa de emoción en su cara.

El hombre de voz robótica atacaría a la americana esta vez con un poste de luz que había arrancado en la calle y la americana salto para evitar el ataque, cuando está le disparo escucho como al impactar sus balas hicieron un sonido de haber impactado en algo metálico.

'Cuerpo resistente, entonces tendré que acercarme para hacer esto'la americana pensó para al menos lograr causarle su daño a su oponente.

Ella sacó su cuchilla militar y esta se dio cuenta que le atacaban desde lejos una flecha de ímpetu roja y una daga volaron hacia ella, ella evitó a toda costa la flecha y las dagas las desvío con su cuchilla, ahí aprovechó el hombre águila para atacarla sin embargo ella vio su ataques y predijo su movimientos así que ella clavo su navaja al estómago del hombre animal, el cual empezó a gritar como un águila y esta empezó agonizar en el suelo y dejó de moverse.

-está haciéndose cargo de nosotros, no podemos dejarle hacer eso-dijo molesto el más alto atacándola con su estoque y ahí varios droides lo respaldarían pero mía miraba bien lo que harían estos ya que había una cierta ventaja no sólo en fuerza.

-lo más importante en una pelea es leer los movimientos del ímpetu-en eso con una patada empujaría al del estoque y ella fue hacia el de voz de droides evitando los disparos del arquero y el que usaba las dagas.

Ella se acercó todo al droides y encajo su filosa navaja en la parte del torso de esta y la abriría, para meterle una granada de fragmentación adentro de esa cortada y haciéndolo explotar haciendo que varias piezas metálicas como humanas salieran volando.

-ataquemos los tres juntos, los de lejos sigan cubriéndonos-dijo el del estoque comandando y ahí tanto el grandulón de la mano con mini gun como el del vapor empezaron a atacar amiga entre los tres, sin embargo la americana con una Mp5 y empezó a fusilar al del vapor,min embargo este evitó los disparos cuando se derritieron las balas.

El de la minigun le devolvió los disparos como venganza y empezó a atacar a su oponente y mía decidió saltar para evitar los disparos los cuales casi daban a los que disparaban de lejos en su posición y esto fue la molestia de parte de ambos.

-¡ten cuidado pie grande!-dijo molesto por esto y ahí una de las balas que no eran de él, si no de Mía empezaron a darle al de las dagas el cual caería al suelo muerto y Mia aterrizaba con perfección en el suelo sin daño alguno.

-¡no me superaras en disparos!-dijo mientras cargaba un disparo de ímpetu y ahí este dispararía un fuerte disparo hacia ella, pero al correr el disparo empezó a seguirla.

'Nada mal, pero aún así tiene defectos este tipo de ataques'la americana fue hacia el que lanzó el disparo y de echo el hombre sabía a qué iba este movimiento, así quedó hombre se movería para evitar ser víctima de su propio ataque.

-qué tontería-el hombre quedó confundido y este escucho un pitido, viendo que había puesto la americana una mina de tipo Claymore la cual estalló tras sentir el movimiento de sus pies y dejando a la mitad de su cuerpo muerto.

-¡no aguantaremos a este paso!-en eso el hombre dijo sus últimas palabras ya que mía caso un rifle francotirador el cual le volaría su cabeza.

-será mejor que ambos se entreguen y que me digan todo, si no les haré exactamente lo mismo a ambos malditos terroristas-los dos únicos simplemente se quejarían al escuchar eso y de echo sabía que les esperaría algo peor que la muerte.

-no creas que nos intimidad por ser una Head-atacaría el del vapor hacia mía la cual lanzó una granada de humo haciendo que se confundieran cuál de los humos era el de ella.

-te dije que no lo lograrías-en eso mía encajo su navaja en el cuello del hombre haciendo que sintiera gran impacto como sentimiento y terminará muerto-tu técnica al juntarse con otros gases hace que se vuelva más inestable y débil, siendo solamente fuerte cuando se junta con el oxígeno, nitrógeno y dióxido de carbono, es una lástima que fallaras-

Ella miraría al último oponente el cual no sabía cómo atacar a la a marciana pero aun así debía arriesgarse en atacar al oponente, el honre con su estoque estaba combatiendo a la americana la cual empezó a dispararle pero con su sable delgado desvío los disparos.

'Es más habilidoso, era de esperase de un asesino de clase S'la guerrera Eight Head seguía atacando a sus enemigos pero había un problema y sabía que no era oponente fácil.

-eres fuerte, pero aún así no sé si mis habilidades vallan a ser las indicadas-en eso logró encontrar un espacio abierto y ella le dio en la cara rajándose en la mejilla y haciendo que empezara a sangrar por el ataque.

'Me distraje, no puedo distraerme más o si no me acabara con sus habilidades de asesino'la americana decido contra atacar y esta se colocó unos lentes ahí activo una granada cegadora la cual el asesino se dio cuenta de que era y se cubriría sus ojos.

Eso hizo que el hombre sin saber por qué tan tan Fuertes esas granadas no sólo surtió efecto en su vision, si no que fue en su audición y sintió como le sangraban los oídos, los fuertes zumbidos continuos hacían que se empezará a marear.

'Era una granada de contusión…ahora soy la victima'

Mía saco un rifle de Comando y apuntó en su cabeza mientras tenía su mano en el gatillo.

**Fin del sountrack.**

-así que…he perdido-dijo el asesino sonriendo.

-tu cara me desagrada, igual que todas las de los terroristas, ustedes han hecho mal en este mundo y acabaremos con ustedes para traer libertad-el hombre reiría alas palabras de la americana y eso causó que la chica se molestara-¡de que te ríes!-

-el único gobio en este maldito mundo que ha estado haciendo o el bien, son los monarcas hispanos, tal vez estén acabando agente como yo, pero a diferencia de ustedes, ellos saben la verdad y ninguno de ustedes podrá cegarlos de ella-Mía había escuchado suficiente y lo mataría de una vez por todas.

Mía se quedo un momento de pie, sin saber de qué era todo esto,muero aún así ya tenía una sospecha de que era lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, sin embargo tenía la sospecha de quién pudo haber sido el que mando estos sujetos.

-tan fuerte como siempre-

**(Gears of War OST RAAM)**

Cuando mía escucho la voz voltearía para ver de quién se trataba, peor ella recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que tirara su arma y cuando vio ala persona se sorprendería.

-Jo…an-dijo al verlo con la armadura de Sauron y este se colocó el casco para tener la armadura completa, Mia tomó su arma para dispararle pero este con la espada que tenía en estos momentos destruiria el arma de la chica-esa espada…-

-será el arma legendaria de los hispanos, la Narsil-este la tomaría del cuello y sin piedad alguna y también con los lazos de amistad rotos atravesaría a Mia con esta la cual aún tenía su cara llena de sorpresa y horror, después de unos segundos sacaría el sable de ella y luego la lanzaría al suelo, sabiendo que su alma había sido expulsada de su cuerpo-se viene…una nueva era…la era de los hispanos, los cuales seremos lo que gobernemos al mundo-

Este vio los cada eres de los nueve asesinos en el suelo y al estribar su brazos empezó a mandar una especie de material azulado el cual entró en los cuerpos que se repartían al instante y las ropas de estos cambiaron a una túnica negra completamente con guanteletes metálicos negros y botas del mismo color, estos nueves se levantarían y caminaron con lentitud hacia el muchacho.

-mis Nazul es hora de la nueva era-

**Fin del sountrack.**

**En Rusia de regreso.**

Tamara estaba en frente de, tele transportador el cual había activado una alarma pro acceso no autorizado el cual de inmediato mostraría a nada más y menos que a las tres chicas que mando Tamara hace tiempo contra Joan, las cuales estaban muy heridas pero no en un estado de mute o algo grave.

Hasta había dejado una carta de advertencia vía en ruso perfecto y ahí fue cuando la peli blanca sabía que si lo volvía hacer se metería en un gran problema.

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo uno de los guardias de la chica mientras los otros llevaban a urgencias a las tres heridas, mientras esperaban una orden.

-no haremos…nada más, ya no es más nuestro problema-dijo mientras se retiraba de la batalla la cual daría inicio muy pronto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Mía fue asesinada por el mismísimo Joan el cual también reclutó a sus nuevos Nazgul, jinetes negros o espectros del anillo.**

**Se espera más cosas en este último siendo como capítulo especial de fin de temporada.**

**Es hora de mandar saludos y responder los comentarios de mis lectores.**

**RinMakoto: espias las cuales fueron derrotadas para desgracia de ella, tambien tengo planes con Pei Pei mas adelante, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 38 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: Tamara ha decidido ahira hacer el bien ppr su amiga tras dejarlo todo ya, Mia ya pordra dejar esos problemas la lado al estar muerta, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 38 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Oswaldo Enrique: gracias por tu comentario y espero seguir viendo mas de ti en los reviews.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	39. Una nueva guerra

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinain Talento vs Ferox.**

**La siguiente semana regresaremos a la saga de las guerras Hispano-alahnista vs anglosajones, por lo que estén atentos para que no se hagan confusión de que sucedido y así ha descifrar el místico que rodeaba esta historia a sus inicios, sin más que decir comencemos.**

**Aclaró que en este capítulo no estoy incinerando algo racial o alguna cosa por el estilo, no sé mucho de temas de políticas y lo mucho que se es por historia y nada más, habrá algunas cosas en las que me pueda equivocar pero aún así a claro antes de que suceda alguna equivocación.**

**El contenido que va presentar este fanfic y el capítulo del día de hoy han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Se creó una reunión de emergencia, todos los representantes de países de todo el mundo se reunirían para hablar, de lo que últimamente ha estado sucediendo, de echo ahí se podía notar a todas las guerreras heads presentes, sin embargo la ausencia de Mía les hizo extrañar a las demás, Mía jamás faltaba a estas cosas a pesar de cómo ella era.

También traían a sus guarda espaldas, bueno Tamara no los traía por lo acontecido anteriormente, de echo Pei Pei se quitó la apariencia falsa que traía tiempo atrás en Japón durante su búsqueda a Asuka y estando con su cabello negro tipo en doble cola y piel un poco más clara pero con amarillo.

La que más sobre exagerada estaba de guardia era la reina de los ingleses y británicos, tenía guardias hasta matar y estos no apartaban su mirada de nada más y menos que los virreyes Novohispanos, pero en especial de Claire Rodwell, cual estaba aún lado de Joan y su padre, la inglesa quería vengarse de la traidora sirvienta que la marco como una desertora de patria y también quería recuperar su trono.

Pero aún así con este nuevo problema hacía de todo más difícil, pero Joan se veía muy feliz y también bastante confiado, aparte de que el muchacho parecía tener algo debajo de sus mangas, algo que también tenían en mente sus compañeros que todavía no llegaban al lugar, sin embargo estos ya estaban listos para hablar de lo que venía más adelante.

-Queremos hablar sobre la crisis que ha estado sucediendo actualmente-dijo el presidente de Rusia el cual parecía estar más alarmado por los demás presentes, aparte de que sentía la presión entre anglosajones y los hispanos.

-no creo que halla como tal crisis señor presidente-el sultán de Arabia saudita diria-sin embargo lo que quiero explicar es el por qué no empezamos con el reciente ataque que hubo en Estados Unidos-

-¿por qué hablar de ese problema primero sultán?-dijo el presidente de Canadá.

-eso es por qué siempre culpan a nosotros de cualquier tipo de ataque terrorista-el presidente de Irak diría al representante de la bandera de miel de maple-todo el mundo piensa en nosotros cuando sucede algún tipo de ataque a otro país, en especial Estados Unidos-

-no es la primera vez que viene gente de su país a realizar este tipo de actos en nuestra nación-dijo el presidente de Estados Unidos quien fue fulminado por la mirada por parte de los descendiente de los persas-además de que los mulsumanes han estado causando estragos en su propio país, aparte de que hemos tratado de liberar a la gente-

-qué raro, normalmente a los piases que invaden ustedes son países ricos en petróleo-el rey Alfonso de la nueva España defendería a los hombres de turbante y barba los cuales miraron con aprobación al rey Novohispano-creo que deberíamos recordarle por qué nos invadieron a nosotros en menos de treinta años de que nos independizáramos, todas las zonas que tomaron de nosotros eran ricas en oro y petróleo-

-no meta al pasado con nosotros rey Alfonso-dijo el americano molesto-además de que su gobierno tiránico y facista caerá tarde o temprano-

-lo dudo mucho-dijo el emperador quien estaba con el primer ministro japonés-últimamente hemos visto como los piases de habla hispana en América y Guinea Ecuatorial han estado creciendo bastante con la monarquia absoluta, creo que están mejor que cuando eran independientes y no eran parte de un imperio, cosa que ya no existen pero aún así son uno-

-¿en otras palabras siguen con exclavitudes?-dijo con sarcasmo la reina de Inglaterra y solo escucharon una pequeña risa de parte del actual comandante y ministro novohispano Fidel Castro-¿de que se está riendo usted?-

-creo que un traidor de patrias no debería hablar de esto su majestad-dijo el cubano un poco bajo ya por la edad que tenía pero a la vez con claridad-recordemos quien fue la que apuñalo a la espalda a la futura del trono de Inglaterra-

-creo que usted no debería de hablar primer ministro Castro, su voz no tiene ningún derecho-dijo con molestia el presidente de Estados Unidos.

-tenga cuidado con la falta de respeto señor presidente, Castro ha sido un gran aliado nuestro desde que era joven-dijo el presidente de China quien estaba apoyándole en esta opinión el presidente ruso y nor coreano.

-esto se está poniendo bastante intenso-dijo Francine al ver que se estaban enfocando en tirarse indirectas e insultos más que nada.

-déjalos, nosotras hablaremos luego-dijo Seon-yu de Corea del Sur.

-si, dejemos que los viejos sigan hablando-diría como si estuviera disfrutando de todo esto Mahakali de la India.

-creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema y bastante-dijo el rey de Bélgica.

-tiene razón, creo que deberíamos hablar ya del punto que sucede-dijo Vicent ya un poco mejor y menos molesto de ver la indisciplina que tenían los actuales gobernantes.

-queremos hablar del actual suceso o los sucesos actuales-dijo llegando un agente de la CÍA en eso salieron varias imágenes de los sucesos-primero con la liberación de Claire Rodwell en alcatraz, lo segundo la muerte y suicidio de la Head Kurumi Mugen y por último el ataque de Estados Unidos de hace unas horas-

-¿no es algo extraño que las heads hallan sido las afectadas en todo esto?-dijo esta vez Tamara a todos los roes entes que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-si, pero descubrimos que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto-dijo el agente mientras ponía una fotografía en la cual aparecía Joan y este mata a Mía, algo que dejó sorprendidos a todo el mundo y muy molestos a varios presentes-usted príncipe Joan es un asesino, estuvo también involucrado en el ataque terrorista-

Joan vio que todos incluyendo su padre quien se veía algo decepcionado de su hijo estaba con la mirada de todo el mundo encima del muchachos pero este mantenía su grandeza ante todos los que estaban involucrándole pero a la vez este no iba a mentirles, este miraría a Francine y se dio cuenta de que ella había sido involucrada en esto.

'Con qué estás tenemos hermanastra, a pesar de que me ayudaste con Claire no te pareció lo de Kurumi y Asuka así que les dijiste a todos ellos de lo que sucedia' Francine sabía que Joan se había dado cuenta que ella había hablado y les había contado de lo que Joan hizo en ese momento de echo el muchacho reiría en voz baja un poco.

-no lo negaré, pero lo hice por venganza y también por todos los demas-eso dejó muy extrañados pero a la vez molesto más a los demás incluyendo alas Eight heads.

-¡matar a Mía no fue una excusa Joan!, has traicionado a las naciones enteras incluyendo a la tuya, no vamos a dudar en acabar contigo o tú familia si no te entregas-dijo Francine que parecía que ya se salió de quicio desde que su hermanastro hizo todas las barbaridades.

-muy bien, creo que es momento de demostrarle al mundo entero, quienes son los verdaderos culpables-dijo Joan aplaudiendo y ahí aparecerían de la puerta el africano de Guinea Ecuatorial Devante, el nacido en el nuevo virreinato de río plata y argentino Armando, los dos japoneses Yukio y Asuka, cuando Pei Pei vio a Yukio quedó sorprendida y los japoneses al ver Asuka quedaron muy confundidos pero a la ves felices.

-queremos decirles que lo que dice el príncipe Joan es cierto, ustedes nos han estado ocultando muchas cosas estos cien años-dijo el africano mientras ponía una maquina en el centro la cual mostraba hologramas.

-desciframos una información que venía de un laboratorio en las afueras de Tokio, hemos investigado sobre ella y era un centro de investigación sobre talentos que los americanos y sus aliados Francia, Rusia e Inglaterra pusieron en la gran guerra-dijo Armando mientras colocaba el dispositivo que hizo que mostrará una información.

Los representantes leería la información que estaban en un idioma que todos entendían y cuando leían quedaron sorprendidos y vieron a los cuatros aliados los cuales estaban algo extraña dos pero el agente de la CIA miro con ganas de matar a los hispanos.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-dijo el rey de España.

-permítenos espaciar nos su majestad, sé que usted como los demás están confundidos con lo que están leyendo-dijo Joan con gran respeto y también educación al único representante que le tenía gran respeto ya que era superior a él y a su padre en puesto jerárquico.

-esta información cuanta de cómo querían saber de cómo los talentos podían realizar esos poderes, sin embargo una falla experimental hizo que sufrieran deformidades en su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en criaturas viscosas que podían infectar y utilizar el cuerpo de otra personas-dijo Ramón y todos sabían quiénes tenían esta características.

-no estás diciendo que…estos sujetos de prueba se volvieron…-dijo sin poder creerlo el virrey de Brasil quien hace poco Portugal acepto realizar virreinatos también en América y África.

-exactamente-ella señalaría al presidente del Estados Unidos y también al de Francia, Rusia y por último Inglaterra-ellos cuatro y sus países, fueron responsables de crear los Ferox que destruyeron a muchas familias y hogares en el pasado-

Los representantes miraron a estos cuatros pero el presidente de Rusia parecía bastante confundido y sin saber absolutamente nada cosa que Joan notaría al igual que sus compañeros, sin embargo sabían que no podían culparlo.

-lo que más me extraño es esto-dijo el príncipe señalando una parte de la información-sabían que estas criaturas desaparecieron para reproducirse y así planear una invasión a la tierra, ustedes sabían la fecha exacta que iban a invadir pero los demás países no éramos conviertes de ello y perdimos a mucha población por ello-

-¡de que estás hablando niño, eso no es excusa para defenderte de la muerte de nuestra Head y de también hacer que se muriera una de ellas de manera indirecta!-Asuka pisó el suelo fuertemente mientras miraba molesto al agente.

-de que patrañas habla usted, pudieron haber evitado que mis padres murieran al igual que el de los demás-dijo con mucha rabia la japonesa-me entristece que halla muerto Mia a manos del príncipe Joan-dijo mirando al castaño peor luego regreso su mirada a los americanos e ingleses-sin embargo…ella también era consiente de ello-

-¿nos estás diciendo que Mia nos oculto algo tan importante como eso?-Pei Pei diria y Asuka asintió al igual que los demás muchachos-ya veo…entonces no nos consideraba buenas amigas después de todo, he tomado una decisión, nosotros los chinos apoyamos a los Novohispanos en el anterior acto realizado por qué la unión americana traicionó y guardo secretos a los demás países de mundo, he hablado y tomado mi decisión como Head-

Eso hizo que varios países empezarán a hablar y también a decisión bandos, por ejemplo los piases que apoyaban a los Estados Unidos estaban yéndose a lado de los hispanos cosa que no dejaba bien a los anglosajones.

-¡silencio, nosotros hablaremos de esto!-dijo el rey Alfonso a los demás haciendo que guardara silencio y este se levanto de su lugar poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo-perdón por haber desconfiado de ti hijo, acabas de salvar al mundo-

Joan sonreiría un poco ante ello y Fidel leería algo que le dejo triste y molesto también.

-¿alguien sabía de esto con anterioridad?-dijo el cubano y Joan asistió pero Armando fue el que respondió a la pregunta del antiguo líder del batallón hispano-alahnistas.

-si…Ernesto el Che Guevara lo sabía comandante…fue la razón principal del por qué la CÍA lo silencio y lo culparon a usted de traidor-el cubano cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo para calmarse de lo que había dicho el muchacho más joven.

-también apresaron a Claire por esto-dijo esta vez Magdalena quien tenía a la pequeña Brunhilde en su brazos-eran consientes de que la heredera al trono de Inglaterra no iba a guardar este secreto si se enteraba más adelante, por eso la tacharon de traidora-

En eso los demás representantes de los países miraron con decepción a la actual líder inglesa y también con molesta, la mujer están bastante humillada y también de que revelaron varios secretos que tenían ocultos, también los motivos que no eran consientes salieron al aire.

-les perdonaremos con una sola condición-dijo el rey Alfonso a los americanos e ingleses-queremos que les paguen las reparaciones de guerras que los demás países gastaron por el ataque de los Ferox, también queremos que nosotros los ibéricos, ósea habla portuguesas y española-dijo refiriéndose a los representantes de estos reinos-nos den sus colonias y que ala Nueva España le regresen Axtlan y la Lusiana española (para los que no sepan busquen lo en internet)-el presidente de Estados Unidos golpeó la mesa.

-¡esta loco si cree que le vamos a dar esos territorios, además de que la Lusiana separara a nuestro país en dos partes-dijo el hombre molesto-podemos pagar los daños de guerra, pero lo que usted dijo es imposible-

-si usted se niega no dudaremos en declararle la guerra señor presidente-dijo está vez el virrey de Perú junto al de nueva granada y río plata.

Los anglosajones se vieron bastante rodeados por esto, sabían que si perdían sus colonias perderían todo, además de que el territorio que le quitaron a los mexicanos tenían muchas riquezas, sabían que iban a ser humillados si el virreinato les quitaban todo-.

-si quieren una guerra no nos importa, perderán contra nosotros, somos los más fuertes del universo-dijo la reina de Inglaterra con arrogancia y Claire la vio con odio.

-que bueno que hablo su majestad, cuando tomemos su cabeza, la joven Rodwell tomará de regreso el trono-dijo sonriendo el príncipe hispano-muy bien entonces es una guerra, nos prepararemos para acabar con ustedes-

Los anglosajones fruncieron el ceño por esto y aparte de so parecían que los demás países no querían aportar nada y daban apoyo a los hispanos, Francine ayudaría a los anglosajones esta ves debido a que Francia es un gran aliado de Estados Unidos, Rusia se quedaría afuera está vez ellos pagarían el precio del daño que se creo al igual que China.

Japón se unió al bando hispano debido a que querían a su Head devuelta la cual les dijo que aceptaría con la condición de que ayudarán pero ocultando su cambio de nacionalidad, Alemania y sus colonias no dudaron en un segundo en decir que si a los hispanos, los germanos tenían una gran relación con los españoles y también con el matrimonio del príncipe Joan y Magdalena hizo más fuerte el lazo, aparte de que querían tumbarles el puesto de Head a Inglaterra para meter a Magdalena como a una representante.

Así fue como comenzó la gran guerra que decidiría el nuevo destino del mundo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Se revelaron muchas cosas en este capítulo, las cuales darán impacto más generado a esta historia y también el echo de que en el siguiente capítulo de la serie serán de regreso a las guerras anglo vs Hispanos-alahnistas.**

**Es hora de mandar saludos y responder los comentarios de mis lectores.**

**RinMakoto: como vieron es un violano inteligente, hizo que se evitara que todo el mundo como sus heads, se pusiera en contra de el reino y asi poder lograr un objetivo de venganza, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 39 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11: no pudieron contra ella pero como nazgul son mas fuertes ademas de que son inmortales, la guerra se ha creado y tendra mucha epicidad, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 39 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	40. El inicio

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento vs Ferox.**

**Como dije atrás y en otros capítulos regresamos a la saga de las guerras anglosajones vs Hispanos-Alahnistas, el cual constará de solo diez capítulos.**

**Creo que este fic tendrá unos veinte capítulos más o menos y terminará para dar fin a este spin off el cual se me ocurrió luego de tantos animes de acción que habían antes.**

**Una posible secuela de este fanfic no sé si valla haber, depende como este de cargado de proyectos futuros y esas cosas ya que tengo planeado seguir el de falte que termine hace tiempo atrás y esas cosas, bueno sigamos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: en estos diez capítulos se verá algo de realismo y posiblemente no valla haber gente que lo tome muy bien, así que quedan advertidos su quieren continuar leyendo esta parte y más delante de esta saga.**

* * *

Después de la toma de Belice y la Guyana inglesa por manos de esta nueva alianza, las relaciones entre las tres naciones se fue aquebratando, eso sí los mulsumanes de la unión Alahnistas decidieron seguir su trato con los hispanos.

A pesar de que en anteriores pláticas se quiso platicar de una posible tregua, todo fue decayendo cada vez más y más, los tratos eran aveces buenos pero no dejaban sastifecho sanitario a ambos bandos y eso causaba más conflicto internacional, las demás naciones decidieron hacerse los sordos para de esa forma ver el futuro resultado de esta riña.

Había detalles los cuales de echo se sabían que atacarían de manera directa como contra directa, como, pues resulta que la desventaja de sus enemigos era que su idioma era muy estudiado en muchos países del mundo, eso hacia que los aliados Hispano-Alahnistas se colaran en los piases y así robaran información, cosa que era difícil ya que los sistemas de inteligencia y seguridad descubrían las identidades de esta personas, evitando así que obtuvieran lo que estos querían.

Su primera misión resultó haber sido en nada más y menos que Sudáfrica, gracias a Devante pudo darles buenas búsquedas y cordeladas para ir hacia el país africano más rico, no sólo eso si no que algunas personas sabían que estos muchachos no iban a ser americanos o ingleses, así que lo mejor fue que llegaran a cubierto de toda esta misión.

-Johannesburgo, hace más frío de lo que parece-dijo tallándose las manos Joan un poco al entrar a la temperatura invernal del lugar.

-esta cercas de la Antártida, por lo que no me extraña tanto este clima-dijo Ramón como si nada ya que prefería el frío que el calor.

-si, de echo el clima es idéntico a Argentina-Armando diria con calma también.

-también está igual que Chile-el peli blanco llamado Ezequiel diria.

-dejando de lado el clima vallamos a partirles el culo a esos cabrones, que eso es en lo que yo soy bueno-Devante dijo con emoción.

-ya lo oíste nuestro líder, ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Joan en su transmisor.

-paciencia Devante, paciencia, no pueden atacar en este lugar, podrían perjudicar a los civiles-la voz de Fidel Castro se escucharía del otro lado de la transmisión.

-tiene razón, sin embargo en una guerra no importa quiénes salgan lastimado, sino obtener la victoria-Ezequial diria de una manera muy despreocupada.

-tiene razón, además conociendo a esos anglos de mierda ya han de estar diciendo mierda y media de que nosotros fuimos los malos y los nazis de esta historia-dijo Armando con un enorme sarcasmo.

-vamos que se nazis no es tan malo, Hittler hizo a una Alemania muy perjudicada, pobre y en las ruinas potencia mundial en tan solos seis años, es algo de admirar-dijo con calma Joan-cosa que nisiquiera nuestros países ni han pidió a hacer-

-Hey, no es nuestra culpa que los gobernantes que hemos tenido sean unos pendejos-dijo Ramón con ligera molesta-bueno sin contar a nuestro líder-

-deberían considerar la oferta de dejar de ser una nación capitalista y unirse al comunismo-diria el señor en el transmisor mientras se escuchaba de fondo el himno de la URRS.

-prefiero la monarquia-diria el mexicano del grupo y todo el mundo se le quedo mirando.

-no saben que, mejor capitalismo-dijo con seguridad Ezequial.

-hey the group over there, stop right now-los chicos escucharon a una persona hablarles y eran un grupo armado de varios soldados y sin dudarlo un segundo Devante le disparo a tres de ellos sin cesar, sus balas como el de sus compañeros tenían silenciador para evitar ser escuchadas, pero los sobrevivientes y los chicos se cubrieron.

**(Final Fantasy 7 crisis core: No honor remains).**

-eso es lo que llamó reaccionar rápido maldita perra-diria con emoción el único africano.

-Ramón ya sabes que hacer boludo-dijo Armando y el hondureño sacaría un poco de su ímpetu roja y este con un traje ninja y poniendo su bufanda rosada en su cara empezó a caminar en las sombras para evitar ser visto y sus amigos disparaban para distraer a su oponente aún.

-están acabados-Ramón diría mientras llegaba por el otro lado de sus oponentes y estos desprotegidos serían asesinados por el centro americano.

-avancemos con cuidado, ya saben que estamos aquí-dijo el mexicano cargando municiones y este escucharía en su transmisor a alguien.

-hispanos, aquí persa, nos reciben-dijo la voz de Mustafá.

-fuerte y claro amigo-dijo Joan mientras hablaba con él y los demás también lo escuchaban.

-hemos detectado una fuerte presencia en el edificio trust bank building-dijo está vez otro compañero de voz arábiga.

-hm…denme un segundo-dijo Armando mientras ponía su GPS y este detectaría algo anormal en su mapa-maldito cagones y locos, pusieron bombas en el edificio-

-¿Qué carajos?, nos estaban tendiendo una trampa-dijo Devante extrañado.

-no es una trampa-Mustafá diria-Joan tú ya sabes que está sucediendo-

-si…quieren hacer un 911-todos sus compañeros quedaron en shock y Fidel Castro frunció el ceño muy decepcionado cuando lo escucho-estados unidos hizo esto antes, así que nos verán como los malos debidos a nuestra alianza con los mulsumanes, quieren manchar nuestra imagen a como dé lugar-

-pero esas vidas no tienen nada que ver en esta mierda hermano, dime que es una puta broma de mierda-dijo Devante muy molesto.

-desgraciadamente Devante, no lo es-dijo Ramón con seguridad-no es la primera vez que hacen una conspiración y sale exitosa-

El guineano ecuatorial apretaría de mucha furia sus puños al enterarse de esto, de echo en eso Ezequiel empujaría al africano al suelo junto con el ya que varios francotiradores empezaron a dispararles a los muchachos, tanto Joan como Ramón activaron su ímpetu y el mexicano disparada sus flechas espectrales y Ramón sus kunais dándoles a sus blancos.

-dejen que les echemos una mano-Mustafá y su compañero de equipo matarían a sus oponentes al estar como francotiradores del otro lado.

-gracias Fetih y Mustafá-el chileno diría al muchacho de Irán y al joven llamado Fetih quién era un joven de Túnez (de donde es el famoso Hanibal Barca).

-no hay problema, aún queda tiempo para e desactiven esas bombas-dijo el muchacho de Irán Mustafá animando a sus compañeros a dirigirse al edificio.

-¿Cómo guantes vidas creen que halla?-dijo con preocupación Devante.

-ni idea-en eso Joan utilizó la vista de saltón para ver que había-mierda…son casi miles de perdonas atrapadas en ese edificio-

-será mejor que corramos lo más rápido posible, a la mierda si detectan nuestro ímpetu, los francotiradores ya han de haber revelado nuestra presencia-dijo el argentino activando su rojizo ímpetu como sus amigos acompañándoles y estos correrían con más velocidad.

-Mustafa, Fetih, que no llegue ninguna bala hacia nosotros-dijo Ezequial.

-tranquilo, esa orden es tan fácil como predicar lo que vine en el koran-diria Mustafá.

-¿koran?-dijo con extrañes Ramón.

-es la Biblia de los mulsumanes o su testamento pues, algo parecido a los católicos-dijo Joan con calma al saber de ello.

-lo bueno es que soy ateo-dijo Ramón mientras vio como Mustafá y su compañero de Túnez estaban disparando a los edificios-parece ser que ya nos tienen en la mira-

-no ataquen al menos que sea necesario, Mustafá y Fetih pueden encargarse de ellos-dijo con algo de presión Joan al darse cuenta de los múltiples objetivos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

-si, además podría quitarnos tiempo para ir al rescate-Devante dijo mientras este se apresuraba más que los demás de su equipo.

-¡no corras tan corras , tenemos que ir todos juntos!-Ezequiel diría con desespero, sin embargo su amigo africano no le escucho.

-mierda, tenemos que apresurarnos, no podemos dejarle ahí solo-diria Armando.

-déjalo, confía en el-dijo Joan con calma y el argentino y el chileno se les quedaron viendo muy extrañados a este-yo estaría igual si le pasara lo mismo a Cuba o a centro América-

-no lo entiendo, se supone que Devante guineano ecuatorial, por qué preocuparse por otra gente-dijo el argentino sin poderse explicar de la actitud de su mejor amigo.

-eso es por una simple razón-dijo Ramón-son un mismo continente y una misma etnia, tal vez son países diferentes, pero para Devante todos los africanos son sus hermanos-

-no hay una mejor forma de explicarlo, al igual que todos los que hablan español, para mí son mi familia y sangre-El mexicano diría y eso motivó más a los dos cono sureños.

En frente de los muchachos se pondrían varios soldados y varios guerreros talento, por lo que tuvieron que frenar los muchachos al instante.

-caraja madre, tenemos que luchar ahora-dijo Armando mientras sacaba varios explosivos y granadas de su ímpetu las cuales tomaban la forma de esta.

-habrá un derramamiento de sangre, eso es obvio-Ezequial sacaría su estoque.

-heh, más enemigos que derrotar, no será la primera vez-Ramón sacó una katana y de su otra mano un kunai.

-¡no necesitamos señal, quítenles la vida!-dijo Joan mientras acaba su espada y los cuatro muchachos luchaban contra sus oponentes.

Devante seguía a toda velocidad al edificio que habían mencionado sus compañeros que eta a en peligro de sufrir un tremendo desastre, delante de él podía ver que ya estaba apunto de llegar al edificio, pero aún le faltaba para llegar.

Su frente estaba llena de sudor, por lo que sentía cada vez el gran palpitar de su corazón como si tuviera mil caballos de fuerzas, pero sentía que el lugar se alejaba cada vez más y más de él en vez de estarse acercando a el.

-vamos, vamos, necesito llegar-dijo el en voz alta mientras le faltaba un kilómetro para llegar hacia el lugar de donde estaban esas miles de vidas en riesgo.

**(Fin del sountrack)**

No había un final feliz para nada, el lugar fue destruido y este empezó a desmoronarse de arriba hacia abajo haciendo un gran desastre cuando las piezas salían volando a diferentes áreas en los alrededores las cuales destruían todo a su paso.

Devante quedó aturdido y en el suelo por el sucesos y los muchachos los cuales estaban a dándoles una gran paliza sus oponentes, miraron con los ojos lleno de horror al mirar como el edifico caía como si tuviera cámara lenta, luego de eso unos segundos después empezó a salir humo de donde estaba a el anterior edificio.

Joan activo los ojos de sauron, solo veía que en los alrededores de lugar había personas que se le quedaron mirando en ese lugar muy confundidos y también asustados, pero no había ninguna señal en donde estaba la destruccion.

-no…-dijo Joan cayendo de rodillas y poniendo su mano entre su cabellos.

-fue demasiado tarde-dijo Ramón con gran frialdad y amargura de no haber podido haber echo nada por esos inocentes.

-sabía que harían una mierda así, ahora el mundo nos echarán la culpa y nos verán como los malos de la historia-dijo Devante.

-¿mi señor que debemos de hacer?-

-salgan lo más rápido de ahí, ya fue suficiente con Sudáfrica, la prensa se volverá loca con todo esto-dijo Fidel muy preocupado-Mustafá, Fetih, recojan a los muchachos en los helicópteros, vallan a Camerún, los brasileños y portugueses los están esperando ahí-

-entendido lider, recogida solicitada-dijo el Iraní mientras cortaba la transmisión.

Rápidamente Joan utilizó la sombra para telentrasportarse aún lado de Devante y recorrerlo poniéndolo sobre su hombre y luego volvería utilizar su técnica dos veces más, para recoger a sus amigos y para ir hacia donde estaban los helicópteros.

-no te conocía esa técnica-dijo Ezequiel muy sorprendido como los demás.

-es algo que aprendí en gringo landia, ahora vámonos de aquí, la fuerza aérea no tardará en llegar-dijo Joan con algo de tristeza mientras miraba el humo que salía de esos escombros y subían todo al helicóptero siendo el conductor Fetih.

Devante dio una última mirada al lugar podía ver cómo las personas corrían hacia el lugar de los echo a y este frunció el ceño por decepción.

'No pude lograrlo, lo siento mucho'el joven africano cerró sus ojos mientras el del volante se dirigía hacia el país de Camerún.

**Cuba la Habana.**

Fidel había visto lo que sucedió en un satélite que los rusos amablemente le prestarían, estaba bastante enojado con lo que había sucedido, jugaron muy sucio con esto, el mundo sabía que él era el líder de toda esta operación y eso hizo que sus enemigos quisieran inculparle.

-señor, los muchachos ya van hacia Camerún-dijo uno de los soldados de élite de Cuba.

-lo sé…sin embargo el día de hoy se perdieron muchas vidas-dijo con algo de decepción el hombre mientras se retiraba el guardia y ahí alguien llegaba.

-perdón la intromisión-

-es extraño que hallas venido Otori Asuka, pero aún, ¿así puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo el hombre mayor a la jovencita Eight Head que tenía una mirada sería.

-vine por una emergencia, quiero que por favor no metan en este lío a Alemania-Castro suspiraría, sabía que su aprendiz se había casado con la joven pelirroja, si mal lo recordaba el hombre cubano, la peli roja se ofreció como un aliado principal para los hispanos.

-Alemania no peleará en esta guerra-le dijo con seguridad Fidel-sin embargo no podemos decirles que no en ayuda tanto militar y financiero, muchos nos dieron la espalda tras aliarnos con los alahnistas-

-ya veo, pero aún así puede darme su palabra de que no meterá a las chicas-dijo la japonesa y el hombre asistió con calma.

-también estoy comprometido en buscar a la joven Arturia Predagon, la cual si mal no recuerdo desapareció hace poco tiempo-

La japonesa de cabello plateado apretó su puños y asintió, el hombre se pararía para caminar hacia delante de la chica, lo cual era muy obvio y notable, pero Castro era un hombre muy alto a comparación de la chica, el hombre puso una mano sobre su hombro y bajo un poco la espalda para verla a sus ojos.

-los chicos son muy valientes y jamás se retractan de sus palabras, confía en ellos por favor, no en mi, no queremos que suceda lo mismo que pasó hoy-

Asuka no sabía a qué se refería y Castro le quitaría su mano del hombro y miro hacia la pantalla grande y ella quedó muy horrorizada y sorprendida al ver el desastre causado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**El capítulo 11 de la guerra hispano-alahnistas vs anglosajones en Sudáfrica, en el siguiente capítulo cual país anglosajón creen que vallan a realizar una operación, que otro planes tendrán los enemigos contra los muchachos, descúbranlo el siguiente domingo.**

**Es hora de mandar saludos y responder los comentarios de mis lectores.**

**RinMakoto: cuando sobre exagero en los capitulos, llego a realizar un gran impacto en mis lectores y esa reaccion me encanto de tu parte, aqui viste un ejemplo de una cospiracion que puede dejar afectado a los aliados hispanos-alahnistas, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 40 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:**** uno nunca debe culpar sin prieva alguna y se revelo el origen o mas bien quienes crearon a los Ferox, como dije antes, Joan es un villano inteligente, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 40 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	41. El regreso de Felipe II

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento vs Ferox.**

**Bueno gente espero que les valla a gustar este capítulo del día de hoy, recuerden que ahora los jóvenes están en nada más y menos que Camerún, la trama se pone buena.**

**PERDON POR ESTAR SUBIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS MUY TARDE, HE ESTALD TENIENDO PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET, POR LO QUE ME COMPLICA MUCHO SUBIRLOS.**

**El siguiente contenido de este capítulo por su información, han sido APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**Camerún Yaunde.**

Al llegar al país de África los muchachos llegarían agotados, mientras que Joan estaba bastante exaltado y triste, de echo a pesar de que los jóvenes han tratado de calmarle, sin embargo el mexicano del grupo sentía que estaba molesto.

Además de que no se sentía de humor para traducir el francés del país, por lo que algunos mayores y traductores hacían los favores para ingresar a un lugar donde estén los convoy, los jóvenes al ingresar a la base fueron recibidos por un comandante de Haití.

-hemos visto las noticias y jamás pensamos que los anglos iban a realizar un acto tan impune-

-no es la primera vez que caen tan bajo para culparnos-dijo con decepción Mustafá.

-aún así miles de vidas murieron por esa explosión-dijo Devante.

-si, pero recuerda que a los que van a culpar primero serán a ellos-dijo Armando señalando a Omer y a Mustafá los cuales comprenderían.

-muchos países ya están apoyando a los americanos en esta cosa, tanto potencias como China y Rusia quieren que caigan los persas y los de Medio Oriente-dijo el Iraní algo con molestia.

-solo tenemos apoyo de Alemania y los habla portugueses, pero aún así no son suficientes fondos para hacerle frente a las grandes potencias, si nos ponemos en una comparación de esos poderes contra los nuestros, estamos muy abajo aún-dijo Ramón cruzándose de brazos.

-cierta mente, pero aún así, recordemos que nuestros países no tienen muchos recursos para pagar militarmente nuestra armas, además de que los Talentos en su gran mayoría están atrapados en el extranjero-dijo el de Haití.

En eso la televisión se encendería y de inmediato la pantalla de plasma mostraría al líder de los hispanos-alahnistas, Fidel Castro, el hombre anciano miraría a los muchachos sentados en sus sillas y platicando entre ellos.

-comandante supremo-dirían todos incluyendo a Joan mientras hacían un saludo militar pero estilo como si fuera un saludo a la bandera mexicana.

-saludos jóvenes, he visto todo y quiero decirles que ahora sí estamos en muy serios problemas-dijo el cubano a los jóvenes que bajaron sus miradas-se que es pronto pero hay una misión de suma importancia, era misión dará paso a un siguiente plan-

-¿cuál sería ese señor?-Joan dijo con más motivación.

-vamos a rehispanizar Filipinas-dijo el cubano con una sonrisa de confianza en su cara.

**Zamboanga del sur, Filipinas.**

Mientras el avión iba llegando a la ciudad Joan tenía un libro de historia a la mano para hablar del tema que Castro hace un rato les había mandado a realizar.

-a principios del siglo XVI el rey Felipe I hijo de los reyes católicos Fernando e Isabel, a sus dieciséis años de edad en apenas estar en el trono en 1565 llegaron a la isla de Cebu, llamaron Filipinas gracia a Felipe II de España, durante doscientos años fue una colonia española hasta la independencia de México ya que debido a este movimiento se perdió Filipinas y Cuba-

-interésante, ¿pero por qué rehispanizar un país hispano?-dijo muy intrigado Ramón sin comprenderlo el por qué fueron mandados a ese país.

-durante la guerra hispano estado unidense-dijo Joan ahora da dijo otro libro-estados unidos se apropió de Filipinas y Puerto Rico, sin embargo los filipinos antes de su independencia dijeron que ya no era necesario estudiar el español como luengua oficial, desde entonces ya dejó de ser una lengua oficial, en otras palabras hablan inglés y están apunto de ser enemigos nuestros-

Los jóvenes se giraron y vieron por la ventana que ya estaban apuntó de llegar al suelo.

-iremos a Zamboanga del sur, una de las pocas partes de Filipinas que se habla el español como lengua oficial, así que no necesitarán traductor y también nos juntaremos con un par de agentes filipinos hispanos que se unirán a nuestro bando-diria Joan mientras el avión aterrizaba en el lugar.

No fue nada más que segundos de tocar suelo en donde varios soldados filipinos bajaron de varios vehículos y con la banda del país y ejercito plasmados en su uniforme, esto saludarían a los muchachos mientras bajaba un muchacho asiático.

Como se dijo antes, era un joven asiático de piel clara pero se mi morena, ojos negro y cabello lacio semi largo de estilo salvaje cubriendo un poco sus orejas.

-me llamo Marcos, soy el líder del escuadrón hispano en Filipinas-

-es un gusto conocer al primer asiático hispano en formar parte de nuestro grupo-dijo o Armando con sarcasmos pero luego recibí un codazo de Devante-¡oye vamos! Solo estoy siendo poco molesto para mostrarle que me agrada-

-ignorando al argentino, el gusto es nuestro, nuestro comandante y líder de los hispanos-alahnistas nos dio órdenes de empezar una operación aquí-diria Ramón.

-si, hemos estado esperando con ansia su ayuda-

Ahí fue cuando los invitarían a ingresar al país para dejar el aeropuerto puerto, de esa manera ellos subirían a los carros y ahí se los llevarían a una ciudad cercana pero algo apartado del lugar, de echo estos miraban a lo lejos.

-americanos, por qué no me extraña que estén aqui-dijo muy irónico Armando-al si puedo usar mi sacáramos ¿verdad?-

-ya no importa más Armando-dijo con ligera despreocupación el boliviano llamado Antonio o de apodo Toño para diferenciarlos.

-llegaron hace una semana, decidieron despejar este país de nosotros para de esa forma obtener control absoluto de este país en el idioma inglés, por desgracia ya se encargaron de los malayos que vivían aquí cercas-

-¿no dijo nada él gobierno de Malasia?-dijo Joan muy atento al que decía Marcos pero sin dejar de mirar a los soldados americanos con sus auriculares.

-¿Qué crees que dijeron ellos?-Mustafá entendería ala primera esa ironía pero esta vez en la voz presente del filipino.

-bueno entonces trabajemos de inmediato y lo más silencioso posible-dijo está vez Ramón mientras los demás hacían caso aún que el hondureño era el más especialista en ello.

Los jóvenes llegaron aún punto muy cercano al puesto de avanzada del lugar sometiendo a los soldados uno por uno, asfixiándolos con una llave de candado al cuello, tapándoles la boca y encajando sus navajas en puntos vitales y escondiéndose los cuerpos para evitar ser vistos.

-me sorprende que siendo uno de los ejércitos más poderosos y mejores enterados del mundo, están siendo humillados por nosotros-dijo muy sonriente Toño mientras que Marcos con un cuchillo balístico dispararía a la cabeza de uno.

Nosotros somos talentos con un ímpetu superior que el de un adulto promedio, además tenemos al número uno y joven promesa con nosotros-dijo Joan mirando hacia Mustafá que acabaría a tres de una con su espada cimitarra decapitandolos de inmediato.

El turco Omer escondió los cuerpos y la sangre que había en el suelo para evitar que fueran vistos de inmediatos, así que estos se encaminarían más a profundidad a la base, pero eso Joan miro muy soprendido a tres soldados el cual uno de ellos fue atacado por un kunai de Ramón y el segundo por un gran puñetazo de Devante que le dejó muerto al instaste tras sacudirle la cabeza y reventarle el cerebro dentro de su cráneo, por último Joan disparo con una pistola con silenciador al último soldado americano que por desgracia disparo una bengala al cielo y cuando se hizo presente las alarmas se escucharon como un simulacro.

**(Halo 2 ost Follow).**

-a la chingada el puto sigilo, matemos a estos hijos de puta-dijo Joan sacando su espada y activando su rojo ímpetu mientras que Mustafá y Omer de color Café.

Los soldados vieron a los muchachos y estos les dispararían a los jóvenes quienes se cubrirían en dos puestos, de la derecha estaba Joan, Marcos, Omer y Devante, de la izquierda Ramón, Mustafá, Armando y Toño.

-parceritos aquí les habla Diorha-la colombiana les hablaría desde el comunicador a los muchachos pero marcos no la escuchaba por qué no tenía su canal de comunicación-recibo multiples blancos hacia ustedes, tengan cuidado-

-¿sabes de qué se trata?-preguntó Armando.

-misiles-los jóvenes cuando escucharon eso abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

De echo cuando los jóvenes vieron los misiles, Omer movió su manos hacia el cohete pero este creó una barra la cual al impactar a esta se fue a dirección a los soldados americanos y a una gran velocidad, haciendo que no tuvieran posibilidades de evitar, mientras que Toño al ver esto lanzó una especie de red hacia esta y luego la manipularía moviéndola hacia el resto de los enemigos los cuales pasaron por los mismo que sus compañeros.

-se acerca la fuerza aérea-los jóvenes se pusieron helados cuando escucharon esto.

-esto es muy malo, muy malo-dijo con intriga Joan-la fuerza aérea de Estados Unidos es la más poderosa del mundo, nos harán trizas si no peleamos con nuestro ímpetu al cien-

Los jóvenes sabían que esto era cierto, así que hicieron caso alían y pasaron a tratar de romeo sus límites de una vez para luchar contra sus enemigos los cuales con sus aviones (estilo strascrea mide la película de transformes), llegaban a una impresionante velocidad hacia los chicos y estos disparaban sus torretas hacia ellos pero los muchachos la evitarían.

-Armando algún arma que tengas por ahí-dijo Devante con su amigo argentino luego de que se desordenaran de nuevo y acabarán en posiciones y puestos diferentes.

-tengo un par de torretas anti aéreas-dijo lanzando al suelo un mecanismo metálico.

Al utilizar su habilidad de ingeniero de combate, la partícula metálica se transformó en una torreta con un par de misiles com equipamiento y arma de ataque, la torreta hizo su acción y uso, este se fijaría aún objetivo que dispararía de inmediato sus misiles, pero los aviones soltaron unas venga las que al impactar a los misiles de la torreta los destruirían.

-bueno se hizo lo que pudo, ¿no creen?-dijo con sarcasmo el argentino.

En eso de la nada una de las naves explotaría de inmediato dejando sorprendida a varios y luego vieron que Joan tenía en sus manos una especie de arco trasparentó so en sus manos y disparaba flechas alto espectrales a las naves.

-hagan lo que se pueda ahora-dijo Joan con una voz semi distorsionada y los demás ignorarían esto para hacerle caso.

-creo que es momento de mostrarles mis habilidades-en eso el filipino marco sacaría una lanza de doble filo y este lanzaría su arma hacia uno de los aviones como si tuviera la fuerza.

El poder de la lanza fue tal que está vez listo destruir el avión enemigo el cual sus compañeros al ver esto no querían quedarse atrás y dispararían a los muchachos, Omer de inmediato bloquearía los disparos con su barrera y desvío los disparos hacía dos aviones los cuales al impactar a estos hicieron que los pilotos evacuaran el avión, pero por desgracia de estos, algunos soldados filipinos hispanos les dispararían con armas comunes y corrientes en el aire.

Toño tomo desprevenido a otro de ellos cuando su red atrapo el a la de su enemigo y este movería la avioneta hacia otro que estaba a su lado y apuntó de dispararles haciendo que ambos se accidentaran y terminarán mal y de las misma manera que sus compañeros, cuando vieron esto la fuerza aérea decidió escapar.

-bueno espero que eso nos deje tranquilos-dijo Mustafa.

-solo espero que no nos encuentren primero los tanques americanos-diria Toño preocupado.

-oye idiota, no le eches más sal a la herida y leña al fuego-

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para escuchar un familiar ruido metálico y mecánico el cual al ver de lo que se trataba Ramón diría con sarcasmo.

-pues parece que si los invoco-

-genial, qué bonito-dijo el argentino con el mismo toque de sarcasmo e incluso peor que Ramón mismo y todo el mundo.

-¡hora del partido!-dijo emocionado Devante.

En eso los tanques dispararían energía de ímpetu hacia ellos los cuales evitaron el disparo a duras penas y Mustafá realizó su técnica de viento de los mulsumanes el cual consistía en atacar de lejos con arena creada del polvo del mundo externo, pero aún así estos tanques tenían algo o que los volvían muy resistentes.

-maldita sea, necesitamos acércanos y atacar de cercas-

-¡estas loco de remate!, ¿Qué pasaría si nos atropellan?- muy preocupado Toño.

-son tanques, no vehículos de fórmula uno, es imposible que nos atropellen siendo tan lentos-dijo Marcos despreocupado y estado deacuerdo con los muchachos.

Los muchachos decidieron arriesgarse de una vez para atacar y ganar esta batalla, pero a excepción de Armando, Ömer y Toño atacarían desde cercas con sus armas, la fuerza de Devante les iba ser útil en esto aún que fuera nada más cuerpo a cuerpo.

-muy bien chicos no perdamos la fe y esperanza-dijo Marcos.

-por supuesto que continuaremos-dijo Ramón lanzando unos kunais con papel explosivos los cuales ocasionaron que los tanques quedarán aturdidos pero el impacto pero nada dañados aún por esa extraña resistencia que aportaban sus corazas.

Joan en eso se acercó a uno de los tanques y este usando los ojos de Sauron miro que eran cinco sujetos dentro de este así que estiró su mano para comenzar su manipulación mental.

'Cada vez mi habilidad se vuelve más poderosa, ahora puedo controlarlos detectando su ímpetu sin importar que una gruesa pared me estorbe'penso en su cabeza Joan mientras lograba controlar al soldado de adentro'de afuera son resistentes pero de adentro no'

En eso el soldado que controlaría el joven mexicano activo una granada de fragmentación haciendo que se sorprendieran sus compañeros de adentro y Joan se apartó de este tanque el cual con la explosión de adentro mataría a al soldado y a sus compañeros, pero aún así el ya que quedó intacto sin ningún daño.

En eso Ramón trabaría las llantas del tanque con su kunai y el filipino Marcos trataba de atravesar el tanque de manera inútil, por lo que ambos retrocederían para evitar hacer algún mal de cálculo en este vehículo el cual ya se veía que quería acabar con estos.

Pero de inmediato algo de sorpresa termino cortando el tanque a la mitad como si se tratara de una pieza de jamón siendo rebanada por una cuchilla, el tanque termino colapsándose y explotándola para sorpresa de muchos.

-wow, jamás me lo espere-diría el hondureño por esta cosa.

En eso del humo se dispersó y al igual que ello, la persona que había ocasionado esto había aparecido delante de los hispanos-alahnistas, dejando a más de uno muy sorprendido por este acto realizado y además de que no era alguien que debía estar en esta situación como ellos.

-Head Rapture Asuka, ¿que está haciendo aquí?-dijo Joan al verla pero en eso escucharon ruidos diferentes a los alrededores.

-tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-Marcos diría al ver que llegaban más soldados americanos al lugar y todos se posiciona van a luchar.

En eso todos pelearían contra los soldados americanos y de echo Asuka les ayudaría atacando a los anglo parlantes y dejándolos en total humillación y en su propia tumba como los demás jóvenes, hasta que una nave de la fuerza aérea filipina con varios cargamentos y soldados llegarían para apoyarles y expulsar a la amenaza extranjera.

**(Fin del sountrack)**

-ahora sí ¿Qué es lo que planeas Asuka?-dijo Ramón a la japonesa la cual se mantenía al margen en todo el momento y en frente de los muchachos.

-el ministro…el comandante Castro me lo contó todo, se me hace injusto lo que hicieron los americanos en Sudáfrica-dijo la japonesa.

-pero eso no te da algún derecho a intervenir en la lucha-dijo Armando.

-eso lo sé, pero no pude evitar el querer ayudarles-la japonesa dijo algo angustiada.

-no es que estemos agradecidos por a tu ayuda Asuka-dijo Joan-pero tú más que nadie en el mundo sabe que si interviene un Head, otro Head puede intervenir en contra nuestra-

-Estados Unidos tiene a Mía y la India a Mahakali, es bastante injusto que ustedes no tengan una Head a su lado-

-lo sabemos, aún que el caso de la India es especial al haber sido colonia inglesa años atrás, ya hemos recuperado Filipinas gracias a ti, por lo que tenemos un puesto estratégico muy bueno en Asia, además podemos pasar desapercibidos en tu país para organizarnos bien-

La japonesa no sabía qué decir más, por un lado se sentía aliviada, pensó que se enojarían mucho pasa por esta intervención por parte de la japonesa.

-como sea, hay que terminar ya con esto para ir al siguiente lugar-dijo Mustafá con calma y los jóvenes asistieron ante ello.

Asuka se quedó callada unos momentos pero aún así sabía a dónde ir, por lo que se fue hacia los muchachos para hacer de esta guerra más emocionante.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno este era el capítulo cuarenta y dos, ya saben lo que seguirá más adelante, si no, espérense hasta el siguiente domingo.**

**RinMakoto: muy feas, pero tomaron su vengaza y retonaron filipinas como un cambio de victoria, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 41 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:**** es exactamente lo mismo que sucedio a las torres gemelas, hay que hacerles creer a los demas que son los malos cuando en realidad no lo son, conozco familias mulsumanas y no son como en las peliculas y series de tv dicen y mucho menos tratan a las mujeres como objetos, si no como gente preciada para ellos tambien, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 41 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	42. Australia y su fijos

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Talento vs Ferox.**

**En este capítulo, los jóvenes atacaran la enorme isla de Australia para mostrarle a sus enemigos que van muy enserio con sus luchas, así que espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**El siguiente contenido del capítulo del día de hoy, han sido patrocinado y APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Los muchachos iban en un jet privado, en el cual los que no necesitaban cubrir sus caras para levantar sospechas de que eran extranjeros eran Joan y Armando, los dos al no tener rasgos latinos era muy difícil descubrir que no son extranjeros.

Además de que al ser más metalizados y también por qué Joan ha hablado con varios anglo parlantes en el pasado, era más fácil para el mexicano el no ser descubierto.

Melbourne Australia.

-están todos seguros-diría desde otro avión una de las chicas que los acompañaría en la misión, que iba ser la ecuatoriana Christina.

-nos preocuparíamos si ya nos hubieran reportado-dijo Armando mientras bajaba una de sus maletas en el lugar y en voz baja para que lo escucharan.

-en ese caso lo mejor será que avancen, no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que sean descubiertos-la panameña Tatiana diria.

-calmada mujer, te decimos que está bajo cont-Joan puso una mano sobre su hombro ya que algunas perdonas los miraban ratos y ambos caminaron de manera disimulada.

-ya estabas apuntó de llamar la antencion, dejen de hablar hasta que lleguemos con el conductor, ahí adentro del coche cortaremos la señal para evitar ser descubiertos-dijo el mexicano y ahí el argentino co ofendería que casi cometía un error que les costaba la vida.

Al salir llegarían con un espía suyo que estaba conduciendo en al ciudad y Joan tenía un informe en sus manos y este estaba leyéndolo, pero el castaño sabía que era más de lo que se podía leer en ese papel que otra cosa.

-en otras palabras quieren destruir a todo el ejército de Australia con solo 100,000 soldados-dijo el castaño mientras el conductor afirmaba-están locos de remate, no lograremos nisiquiera tumbarle a la mitad de los nuestros-

-yo también pienso que es una locura, sin embargo no tenemos de otra-diria con algo de certeza Armando con lo que dijo Joan.

-tranquilos jóvenes, todo es parte del plan, los cien mil soldados serán la carta de triunfo en esta operación, ya lo verán-el argentino miro a Joan y este se encogió de hombros por lo que seguirán adelante hasta que los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la enorme cantidad de presencias detectadas en la zona de la frontera.

-¿oye? vas por el camino equivocado-dijo Armando pero Joan se dio cuenta de algo y más cuando notó que el conductor los ignoraba.

-¡el conductor nos ha traicionado nos han tendido una trampa!-exclamó Joan desde el comunicador pero no se escuchaba nada-hijo de perra ¡detén el jodido auto!-

Pero el conductor dio una mirada rápida atrás y Armando saco una de sus pistolas y le volaría la cabeza sin ninguna otra pregunta y tanto Joan como el muchacho cono sureño bajarían de vehículo pero estos veían como varios soldados australianos se acercaban a estos.

-ya valimos Armando, prepárate-dijo sacando su sable Joan y en ese momento el rescate llego de inmediato pero desde el cielo en el cual un helicóptero con una dead machine les dispararía a los dorados y a sus vehículos derrotándolos inmediato.

-cuando la transmisión fue cortada nos preocuparon bastante, así que vinimos inmediatamente para rescatarlos a ambos de este apuro-diría Tatiana quien conducía el helicóptero y Christina disparaba el arma.

-son bastantes, sigan adelante, ya verán de que se trata todo esto-dijo la ecuatoriana.

Tanto Armando como Joan empezaron a correr de una manera menos humana y bastante veloz al ser talentos con buen ímpetu y entrenados físicamente para estas acciones, de echo los dos sentían cada ves más cercas las presencias enemigas.

-aquí Castro, me reciben niños cambio-

-afirmativo, aquí Fábregas, el conductor era un traidor y casi nos entregaba al enemigo-dijo Joan algo molesto por esto.

-estén tranquilos jóvenes, ya se la razón del porque, pero eso se los explicaré más aldea te, prepárense para un gran asalto que habrá más adelante-

-recibido, cambio y fuera-dijo Armando mientras notaba las presencias.

**(FFVII Crisi Core ost controling the iron beast).**

En eso varias máquinas mechas enormes como si fueran de los titanes del pacifico o de estilo evangelio, aparecerían mientras disparaban a los dos muchachos varios proyectiles.

-diablos-dijo algo intrigado el muchacho de cabello castaños.

Estos traban de evitar los disparos y de echo gracias a un anti proyectiles que Armando lanzó de inmediato evitaron ser agredidos por algunos que iban hacia ellos, sin embargo gracias a Christina y a Tatiana que estaban en el helicóptero de ataque estos estaban saliendo más ilesos y menos lastimados o agotados.

-ya me cansaron, son pura basura y las detendré con mi tecnología superior-Armando sacaría en ese momento unos cañoneros de plasma, los cuales dispararían de una manera muy brusca hacia las máquinas de hierro, cuando impactaron estos en sus cuerpos quedarían sin extremidad a la máquina que fue fijada.

-valla, fue un buen golpe, pero aún así no me quedaré atrás-Joan dijo luego de e estarle cinco golpes al enemigo y su espada empezaba a blandir su puedo blanco azulado.

este al sacar el arco espiritual vio que estaba en llamas también y cuando disparo la flecha esta crearía una explosión de fuego que dejó de una manera muy peor al robot que como Armando lo había dejado y Joan miraría el arma muy asombrado al ver que tenía nueva habilidad que de la nada obtuvo en sus batallas o la misma experiencia.

-deberías enseñarme a hacer eso boludo-dijo Armando mientras seguía disparando a los enormes mechas que seguían apareciendo para acabar con ellos.

'Hasta cree que lo aprenda, primero tiene que tener ciertos requisitos'el espectro sauron que en ese momento estaba en la forma de Joan le diría al castaño.

En eso Tatiana decidió disparar proyectiles al último de los enormes robots, para de esa forma que los muchachos siguieran avanzando a esa enorme carretera.

Ahí fue cuando llegarían varios talentos a detenerlos quienes tenían su ímpetu azulada de anglosajón y ahí tanto Joan como Armando sacarían su ímpetu roja de hispano.

-no dejemos que nos derroten estos sujetos-

-si eso sucediera, no pudiera nisiquiera ver a Claudia a la cara en el otro mundo-Joan admitiría y también sabía que no se dejaría ganar y esto saco una sonrisa en Armando.

Ahí fue cuando el castaño procedió a tocar la cara de uno de sus enemigos para tratar de sacar su alma de su cuerpo, pero este decidió controlarlo para de esa forma obtener aliado, cuando logró manipularle quedaron muy sorprendidos y confundidos los presentes y el talento controlado atacaría a sus antiguos compañeros.

-jamás utilices eso contra mi-dijo el argentino y Joan se encogió de hombros con calma mientras seguían atacando a los enemigos reunidos en el lugar.

Ahí fue cuando los que estaban bajo control de Joan como los demás muchachos se alejarían varios metros de distancia de los talentos anglosajones, los cuales estaban extrañados, sin embargo las dos chicas del aviador dispararían y masacrarían a una gran cantidad de estos.

En eso tanto Joan como Armando acabarían fácilmente con el resto de los enemigos y empezaron a correr has adelante en donde verían un pequeño almacén donde podría haber un buen avión y de echo los presentes entrarían al lugar.

-oye, que hacemos en este lugar-dijo uno de los soldados controlados muy extrañados y Armando se acercó al oído de Joan para cuchichearle.

-oye, ¿por cuanto tiempo puedes controlar sus mentes?-

-todo el tiempo que yo quiera-el castaña afirmaría mientras en este momento sacaban un avión de combate de la fuerza aérea de Australia.

-es una belleza che, quiero conducirlo-dijo el joven y Joan le dijo que hiciera lo que quiera y ahí Armando por sí solo lograría manejar su avión y empezará ayudar a Joan desde el aire.

-muy bien ahora estoy solo bajo tierra, avísenme si sucede algo extraño-dijo en su comunicador y recibió respuestas positivas en todos lados.

En eso una mientras corría con los soldados controlados el joven, presintió que más adelante necesitaría una muy buena carnada para acabar con los enemigos ahí adentro, de esa forma obtendría ventaja en esta misión y operación.

-muy bien esto haré-dijo Joan en voz baja mientras miraba a los soldados controlados que eran una cantidad de cien sujetos los que había puesto en su control y sabía que plan tenía en mente y le haría un conjunto de manipulación para que lo realizarán al pie de la letra.

Más adelante había una enorme guarnición de soldados los cuales estaban preparados con armas y otras cosas y de echo cuando vieron que los soldados controlados por Joan habían llegado estos hablaron con los soldados, pero al final lograron convencerlos y Joan utilizó su visión de sauron para ver una cantidad exacta y Joan frunció el ceño.

-cincuenta mil soldado, esto será imposible para mí, peor con el plan saldrá bien-ahí fue cuando Joan vio que los soldados estaban en esas posiciones-será algo cruel, pero el que se lleva se aguanta bastardasos-

Iluminando la Palma de su mano este puso en marca el plan, este consistía en que los cien soldados activarían las granadas de sus chalecos en el Arsenal, pero antes de eso tenían que bañarse con gasolina y de esa firma hacer más fuerte la llamas y lo hizo en partes donde había más suministros, en donde al hacer la enorme explosión solo escucharía un gran estruendo y habría varios incendios en los lugares.

-¡al ataque!-Joan gritaría.

del camuflaje y las hojas desérticas salieron soldados hispanos alanistas de ellos pero no eran los cien mil, solo eran mil soldados y suficientes para atacarlos que estaban desprevenidos y estos entraron por todos lados fusilando a todo enemigo que se estuviera moviendo constante mente, de echo desde los cielos los aviadores hacían lo suyo.

-están bajando mucho la cantidad de tropas, que extraño, se supone que deberían de haber aguantado más contra nosotros, ¿por qué no se pueden nisiquiera defender de un número más bajo que los nuestros?-dijo Joan sin saber que estaba sucediendo.

Hasta que todo termino con una aplastante victoria de parte de los hispanos alahnistas y estos pondrían una bandera del imperio español en la cima del lugar.

**Fin del sountrack.**

Había pasado unos minutos desde que habían logrado su victoria y de echo los aviadores habían bajado de sus vehículos y corrieron apresurados hacia Joan el cual los muro muy extrañados y Armando le dijo que prendiera su comunicador.

-calmado, ya lo estoy haciendo-dijo Joan tratando de hacer que Armando se calmara y este hizo caso al argentino-aquí Joan, la misión fue un éxito cambio-

-si…lo fue, pero otra vez nos tendieron una trampa-diría Castro y eso dejó confundido a Joan-escucha las noticias-ahí Castro empezó a acercar el comunicador aúna pantalla que transmitían efectivamente las noticias.

-el ejercito de aliados hispanos y alanistas atacó a una ciudad de refugiados en donde morirían más de cincuenta mil personas, se exporta que este genocidio ningún país lo ve como bueno-

-¿civiles?-este dijo confundido y se acto allá cadaveres y por alguna razón todos tenían ropas militares-¡todos están vestidos de soldados, de que mierda hablan, esto era un arsenal!-

-lo sé chico, sin embargo todo es una gran trampa para hacernos ver como los malos, ya lo hicieron en África y ahora ahí en Australia, Japón ya sabe lo que está sucediendo y Alemania también pero los demás países no, necesitamos una reunión de crisis-dijo el cubano.

-¿reunión de Crisis?-

-el presidente americano quiere hablar con nosotros y he aceptado la reunión, será en un hotel, llevaremos los soldados mejores capacitados ya que entraremos en territorio enemigo-castro diría y Joan sabía que más adelante empeoraría todo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No fue un capitulo completamente largo debido a que me dio un pequeño bloqueo de autor, me disculpo su no suoero sus expectativas y con el tiempo que los matuve esperando.**

**Es momentol de responder los reviews de mis queridos lectores a los cuales les debo mucho.**

**RinMakoto: asuka es conciente del por que los hispanos alanistas luchan contra los anglosajones y esta muy a favor de ellos en varias cosas, pero en si no luchará por ningun lado, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 42 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Ninja Britten 11:**** en si asuka no intevendra en la guerra ya que eso haria que otros paises tambien escojan sus bandos y se cree una guerra mundial, pero aun asi ella esta atenta en todo lo que esta sucediendo, me alegro que si piensen en ello, ninguna religion es motivo para juzgar a alguien y tambien para hacerlo con otros, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 42 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	43. Una alianza fallida

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo o de Talento vs Ferox.**

**Para los que no se dieron cuenta, también subí el día de hoy el fanfic de Mixed Match Challengue de Hachinai, eso es debido a que ayer no pude activar el internet de donde estoy en estos momentos, así que me disculpo, aún así les traje el capítulo del día de hoy.**

**Otra cosa más, para los que me siguen en este fanfic, entenderán por qué la reunión del capítulo pasado, eso es debido a que en esa reunión Joan conoce a Katarina Tobey y también se entra que ella podría darle información importante sobre Claire, esa escena se vio en la lucha contra Tsukinage para hacerle memorias, ya la duda aclarada iniciemos el capítulo.**

**El siguiente contenido que presentará este fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy han sido patrocinado y APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

**Cabra Irlanda.**

Esto sucedió después de la aclamada reunión con los Estados Unidos, la cual terminó en un gran desacuerdo después de que Joan les dijera que sí querían una unión de patrias, debían unir razas, sin embargo como en siglos pasados, Estados Unidos se negaba mezclarse con una raza que lleva sangre nativa o mestiza.

Eso causó la tensión es entre los países de hispano América los cuales estaban preparados si Estados Unidos quería planear una invasion hacia América hispana, así que los muchacho decidieron acabar con el centro de cultura anglosajón, Inglaterra.

Ahora que la reina Elizabeth quito a la desaparecida Claire del puesto y se volvió reina de Gran Bretaña, los hispanos sabían que necesitaban a de alguien muy cercanos a ellos para derrotar a los ingleses, por lo que estos y más por Joan que era un conocedor y amante de la historia, él conocía a un país que podría a llegar a ser un buen aliado.

Eso eran los irlandeses, una isla que tenis una cultura muy diferenciada a la isla inglesa, Castro hablo con uno de los rebeldes irlandeses, los cuales aceptarían la propuesta del líder hispano-alahnista, por lo que estos se dirigieron hacia Irlanda y de esa forma poder llegar más fácilmente a Inglaterra sin necesidad de toparse con el muro inglés.

-¿no creen que Estados Unidos esté planeando lo mismo?, pero con España-diria con algo de inseguridad el turco Ömer.

-ya destruimos la base inglés que tenían estos ocultos en Gibraltar, no harán lo mismo que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial-dijo Joan con calma al recordar el mensaje que Esperanza le mando de que habían exterminador a los espías ingleses en Gibraltar.

-solo que en este caso no somos nazis-diria Armando con sarcasmo.

-tal ve, pero el mundo entero nos ve de esa manera-diria Ramón y Armando iba a replicar algo más peor Joan le diría después para completar la frase de Ramón y dándole la razón a su amigo de Honduras.

-ahora con tanta mentiras que la televisión americana ha dicho de nosotros, más de un país apoya años anglosajones en esta causa, recuerda de lo que hablamos con anterioridad tanto en Filipinas y Australia-el cono sureño de la bandera de sol y también de cabello rubio no respondería ante esa respuesta, pues era consciente de que si estaban en aprietos.

-Hey ya llegamos-dijo el uruguayo Víctor y todos observarían hacia abajo.

Cuando el avión aterrizó a diferencia de Filipinas y de Australia entraron a un lugar más apartado de toda zona de vijilancia, por lo que en el lugar ya había vehículos estacionados para que estos los manejarán.

-increíble, son muy detallista los irlandeses-Matilde la chica de República Dominicana diria al mirar los vehículos de último Modelo y también de una manera muy militar.

-olvídense que conduzca yo-dijo Joan caminado hacia el copiloto.

-parece que me tocara manejar, que hay de ti Armando-dijo Víctor a su semi compatriota y vecino de país.

-como sea che, nos llevaremos a diferentes mitades por vehículo-dijo Armando con un interés muy nulo y bajo, dirigiéndose hacia un vehículo donde ha estaban algunos arriba.

-mientras el plan no se valla al reverendo caño todo estará bien-dijo en voz alta Víctor mientras subía al segundo vehículo y los dos manejaron a la par sin separarse.

-espero que no nos pare alguien a medio camino-Mustafá diría mientras observaba que en esas partes que manejaba Armando había varios agujeros debido a múltiples explosiones que habían causado disturbios en los alrededores.

-mientras no invoques a alguien todo estará bien, dejen de echarle sal a la leña boludos-dijo en voz baja Armando ya que la última vez sí sucedió lo que habían dicho antes.

-veo alguien adelante-dijo la única fémina Matilde.

Delante de ellos habían un puesto frente fronterizo el cual apuntaban con sus armas, pero por alguna razón estos dejaron de apuntarles al vehículo y estos frenarían en frente del portón que era la entrada del fuerte fronterizo que debían entrar para de esa manera los muchachos llegar a Inglaterra y así realizar un contra ataque brutal.

Al abrirles el portón manejarían con más cuidado, de echo a ambos conductores y algunos que estaban adentro de los vehículos les extrañaban bastante que no les hallan realizado un enorme y largo interrogatorio, ya que tal parecía todo estar muy bien.

Ahí fue cuando estos lentamente bajaron de los vehículos y estos verían como los soldados irlandeses de una manera muy disciplinada y educada harían una señal militar a los presentes, obviamente eso dejó muy extrañados a los muchachos los cuales con algo de torpeza y no todos ellos algunos, regresarían el saludo militar como Matilde, Joan y Ömer.

-¿ustedes son la ayuda del ejército?-llegó un hombre de casi cincuenta años de edad con suciedad cubierta en su cara y algunos moretones también,malos muchachos aún en silencio asistieron ante la duda del hombre-que bueno, soy el capitán Mcgreen, llevamos un largo tiempo esperando su llegada a Irlanda del sur.

-ya veo…-dijo Joan miraba a su alrededores y mirando bien tras analizarlo desde que llegaron hasta en el camino de este lugar, también como su entrada, notaría que en todo el lugar estaba en un estado caótico-¿Qué sucedió en este lugar?-

El hombre puso un cara muy decepcionada como el resto de los soldados presentes, los cuales se les podía notar un gran dolor acompañándoles en sus expresiones y auras internas.

-los ingleses, más bien la actual reina británica, decidió que los irlandeses no deberíamos formar parte de la unión anglosajona-dijo cerrando sus ojos el hombre.

-qué extraño, han regresado a sus épocas de discriminacion como Estados Unidos-Ramón diría tras lo sucedido anteriormente en la reunión.

-decidieron atacarnos ahora que estaban ustedes ocupados en Sudáfrica, lo único que causó fue nuestro descontento, por eso contactamos al comandante Castro en ultimo momento para crear esta alianza y tomar venganza-

Los aliados hispanos-alahnistas estuvieron muy pensativos, esto más que nada por el echo de ser consciente que Inglaterra tenía un mejor armamento militar como talentosos mayor calidad y mucho más superiores que los de su país vecino Irlanda.

-ustedes pueden tomar su venganza contra los ingleses-Joan propondría con calma y este cambio a una molesta de inmediato continuando su platica-pero a la reina, esa me la dejan a mi, tengo asuntos pendientes y personales con esa anciana-

-amigo sigues con lo de Claire-diria Ramón y Joan estaba aún en silencio-olvídate de ella, ya ha de estar cien metros bajo tierra-

-no hasta que halla pruebas contundentes Ramón, haré hablar a esa bruja de una vez por todas-dijo el castaño aún con la a formación de que Claire estaba ahí en alguna parte.

-si hablaban de la reina Arturo, la cual desapareció hace unos meses después de empezar esta guerra, nosotros estamos deacuerdo con ello-dijo Mcgreen a los muchachos y los soldados admitieron ante lo que su capitán dijo.

-disculpad por lo que preguntare ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene tanta esperanza en esha?-un Víctor incompresible soltaría tras no entender la fe que le tenían a la desaparecida.

-la misma leyenda lo dice muchacho, el rey Arturo regresaría para reunificar el reino de britania y de esa firma hacer que el reino se vuelva próspero y grande-

"El rey Arturo jamás fue tan talentoso como Aragorn II, el fue capaz de reunificar la tierra media, incluso casi me exterminan dos veces"Sauron apareció aún lado de Joan y el cual el mexicano ignoro a Sauron un poco pero con su mente le contesto.

'No entiendo por qué tu comentario me dolió a mí tambien'Sauron desaparecería mientras el capitán irlandés les decía a los muchachos varias cosas maravillosas de Claire-lo se, sin embargo mientras esta guerra continúe, podré obtener varias pruebas para así encontrarla-

-¿lo prometes?-dijo Mcgreen al muchacho quien asistió.

-tómelo como un pago de esta alianza secreta-Ömer opinaría.

-aún que no creo que sea tan secreta ya que los anglos deben sospechar de que ustedes están en búsqueda de nuestra ayuda como enemigos principales de estos-dijo Ramón con calma.

-no importa, mientras nuestra verdadera reina este en el poder y no alguien implantado por una conspiración, Irlanda estaría bien-

-pero que ganaran traicionándoles, ¿no entiendo absolutamente nada?-una muy incomprendida Matilde se preguntaría en voz alta y esto fue escuchado por el capitán.

-es debido a nuestra fidelidad a la reina Arturo-dijo Mcgreen-hubo levantamientos en toda Gran Bretaña de nuestra raza por el echo de meter a la actual reina y tachar a Claire como una traidora y vende patrias, eso causó nuestro descontento y tratamos de crear un golpe de estado, el cual fue silenciado de inmediato, no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada-

-y nosotros nos quejábamos hace más doscientos años atrás por los virreinatos-dijo Joan siendo sarcástico después de un buen rato.

-no metas temas del pasado con ahora, hay que planificar nuestra incorporación a Inglaterra antes de que se den cuenta los ingleses de nuestra llegada-Armando diria con calma.

-por favor, quien se va a dar cuenta de nuestra llegada-dijo con algo de confianza Matilde y en eso un gran misil, explotaría el vehículo en donde venían alguno de ellos y estos mirarían hacia atrás con algo de horror.

**(Halo 2 Anniversary ost Menace No More).**

-es la flota real inglesa-dijo con temor Omer al mirar los enormes destructores y la gran cantidad de tropas que venían hacia ellos.

-el número de sus tropas nos superan abismalmente, no podremos combatir contra ellos ni usando nuestro cienporciento de nuestra capacidad-dijo Joan observando la gran cantidad de talentos que estaban aproximándose hacia estos y con sus ímpetus azuladas.

-debemos huir, no nos queda de otra más que abortar la misión-diría Ramón mientras corrían hacia el último vehículo de pie y estos subían al vehículo apretados y algunos se sujetarían del coche en donde pudieran.

-capitán Mcgreen, súbase-dijo Mustafá haciéndole una seña al irlandés que sonreiría.

-lo siento, pero quiero luchar en compañía de mis muchachos-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mientras cía un proyectil algo cercas de estos y sus solados haciendo que algunos su se viera afectados por el impacto.

-¡déjense de bromas y vámonos de aquí ya!-diria Armando sin querer irse aún.

-soy un capitán muchachos, no lo entenderían si no están en mi posición, he jurado vivir y morir por mi país como mis muchachos y eso es lo que haremos exactamente-dijo mientras se ponía delante de la gran horda de talentos ingleses que estaban apuntó de llegar hacia dónde estaban todos los reunidos-deben irse, si no lo hacen los capturaran y todo por lo que han peleado se irá al carajo-

Los jóvenes no podían creer lo que decía el irlandés, más que nada por su gran honor, estos pusieron en marcha el vehículo y empezarían a salir del lugar de regreso al avión que los más seguro era que ya tenía su gasolina cargada.

-esto es una maldita mierda-dijo Víctor.

-debimos habernos quedado a luchar también-dijo Matilde.

-hay que hacer grandes sacrificios también-Ömer les diría a todos mientras llegaban al avión y bajaban del vehículo, Armando pondría una granada que duraría al menos tres minutos para explotar todo el vehículo.

Por lo que los muchachos pondrían en marcha el avión y escaparían del lugar, el avión todavía no volaba como tal, pero al aumentar su velocidad empezó al evitar y estos mirarían por las ventanillas observando varios destellos ala distancia hasta que se hizo presente una gran explosión que hizo temblar también el avión.

Cuando el avión recobró la postura y aumentó su altitud más, estos pudieron ver que, sus aliados fueron totalmente destruidos por completo.

**(Halo 2 ost Rue and Woe).**

Ellos al observar lo que había sucedido, su angustia fue tal que cerrarían sus ojos y sus caras mostraban ese sentimiento, de echo Matilde no pudo evitar llorar, pero Víctor de manera delicada puso una mano sobre su espalda para empezar a acariciar la como consuelo.

Tanto Ramón, Joan y Mustafá estaban sin palabras y estos simplemente se fueron asentarse en sus lugares, solo que Joan sacudo un poco sus ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

-hijos de puta, cuanto apuestan que nos acusaran de que fuimos nosotros lo que causamos esa conmoción, pinches ingleses de mierda-exclamó Armando tratando de superar su frustración.

-que Alah los acepte en el más allá después de su valiente sacrificio-dijo mientras Ömer se ponía de rodillas y empezaba rezar acorde su religión y pedía a dios que recibiera a los irlandeses muertos en batalla en su mundo.

El silencio que estaba en el lugar era muy grande y también triste, la siguiente misión será algo que nisiquiera iban a llegar…todos.

**Fin del sountrack.**

En ese momento había recibido un tremendo ataque que lo hizo explotar y también que la pieza entera de este cayera hacia el mar y también estuviera inundándose.

El problema era que, los muchachos todavía estaban adentro, aparte de que ninguno de ellos había salido del avión y estos estaban inundándose con el.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Como dije antes me disculpo por no haber publicado hasta ahorita los capítulos, pero aún así tratare de hacer lo posible para no retrasarme.**

**Es momentol de responder los reviews de mis queridos lectores a los cuales les debo mucho.**

**Ninja Britten 11:**** Estoy deacuerdo, ademas no ha sido la primera vez que me pasa lo del bloqueo, ahora fue por el internet, sin embargo la cosas se pusieron peor, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 43 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: te falto la tierra de Kolas, ahora en esta situacion, quien sabe si los ven de una manera mucho peor tras la detsrucion proxima de la isla de irlanda, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 43 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


	44. Una ayuda inesperada

**Hey que tranza gente como están espero que estén muy bien el día de hoy aquí El Redentor 777 con un nuevo capítulo de Hachinain Talento vs Ferox.**

**Recuerden que en el pasado mencione que algunos chicos que eran parte de este grupo habían muerto en esta guerra, por lo que más adelante morirá más un personaje de estos.**

**El siguiente contenido del fanfic como el capítulo del día de hoy han sido patrocinado y APROVADO por mis PINCHES HUEVOS para su sana diversión y pasatiempo W.E de R.O.**

* * *

Era como si el joven castaño estuviera viviendo su muerte otra vez, algo que dejó muy confundido q este muchacho, el cual en unos momentos este se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto otra vez, de echo mientras caminaba por el lugar este vio como si otra ves se detuviera el tiempo con el lugar en donde estaba.

-fue un truco muy sucio-dijo Joan al ya sentir la presencia de Sauron, el señor oscuro de Mordor estaba justamente aún lado del castaño, la diferencia de estaturas era muy presente, pero el castaño no miraba hacia el monarca.

-tal parece ser que ya habían presenciado nuestra llegada con anticipación-dijo el señor oscuro de Mordor con su voz con el eco.

-no me extraña, son anglos, jamás atacan a un oponente al menos si saben que van a ganar una lucha, ya tenían presenciado que Irlanda los iba a traicionar-

-qué triste-dijo con algo de amargura el castaño mientras observaba al ser supremo más alto que el-que estamos esperando, por qué no me destierras de la muerte aún-

-es lo que estaba apunto de hacer, sin embargo, apenas hace unos momentos atrás, estaba en tu subconsciente antes de llegar a tu segunda muerte-dijo el hombre mientras con una poder oscuro que lanzó hacia Joan empezó a regresara la vida.

El castaño empezó a ver borroso y también vio como alguien lo estaba arrastrando a la tierra, su cuerpo se sentía húmedo, sin embargo era muy sorprendente que estuvieran en tierra en estos momentos, pensó que el ejército inglés los capturarían de inmediato.

-reíste, tus heridas no son nada mortales hermano, podemos lograrlo-en eso la vista de Joan se aclararía y este vio que Ramón era el que lo estaba jalándola fuera del mar y este vería caras conocidas como Mustafá, Devante y Armando.

El hondureño sentaría al castaño para que reposara bien, y este vería como el estaba recobrando bien su conciencia.

-no te ves nada bien-Ramón diría el mexicano.

-resulta que había muerto otra vez-dijo el mexicano dejando muy confundidos a este y a los demás presentes los cuales pensaron que era una broma cualquiera en un momento de sarcasmo, en especial ahora-¿donde carajos estamos?-

-en Tanehashima, en la prefectura de Kagoshima-dijo una voz reconocida para Joan y este miro hacia la voz dándose cuenta de quién era esa persona que le había respondido.

-Asuka-dijo el muchacho algo sorprendido ya que anteriormente estaban casi al otro lado de de unido, como es que llegaron de Irlanda hasta Japón.

-si, nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos-el teniente coronel lizuka diría llegando-recibimos un mensaje de ayuda en el mar de China y pudimos ir a rescatarles-

'¿Mar de China?...ya veo, fuiste tú'el castaño hablaría en su mente con un Sauron que aparecería en frente de Joan y este era el único que podía verle.

"Si pero aún precio muy grande"le diría el señor oscuro de Mordor y este no entendía a que se feria el mexicano y este miraría mejor el lugar dándose cuenta de algo-¿donde está Ezequiel, Ömer y Matilde?-

En ese momento los hispanos bajaron sus miradas con decepción y Mustafá puso una expresión triste y este le diría a Joan.

-no lo lograron-

Esas palabras helaron al mexicano el cual vería hacia el cielo oscuro, era de esperarse siendo de casi tarde en Irlanda, en Japón era el otro lado del mundo y siendo de noche, las estrellas brillantes ya no reflejaban su misma belleza.

Este apretaría su puño de la frustración mientras apretaba un poco la arena que tenía en sus manos y sintiendo gran enojo y frustración de ello se levantaría del piso para caminar hacia el mar dejando algo confundido a los demás.

-¿A dónde vas che?-dijo Armando al mexicano.

-¡toda vía están por ahí!-dijo comenzando a entrar más a profundidad del agua pero de inmediato Ramón lo detuvo junto con Devante-¡que están haciéndo!-

-no hagas alguna imprudencia hermano-el africano le diría al muchacho-ellos ya no están más aquí, cuando aparecimos de la nada aquí no los encontramos en ningún lado-

El castaño fue llevado devuelta al suelo de arena de mar y este puso una mano sobre su cara la cual ya no tenía la arena que había agarrado por qué cuando entro al mar está se lo llevaría.

-no…-dijo en voz baja mientras traba de calmarse.

Asuka puso una mano sobre su hombro, después de todo era un gran amigo suyo y tenían una muy buena relación amistosa los dos, aparte de que sabría que claudia le encargaría cuidar de él mientras ella ya no estaba, aún que era una gran distancia en donde estaban ahora por este conflicto que se estaba armando en estos momentos.

-estamos a acabado…los anglos ha nos tienen muy manchados en las noticias del mundo…la ONU no dudará un segundo en atacarnos-

-no te preocupes por ello-dijo Lizuka calmando un poco a Joan con su voz-Asuka hablaría con todas las eight heads a excepción de Mía y Claire, estas hablarían con los miembros de la ONU y la OTAN para que no entraran a intervenir-

Los latinos sintieron eso de una gran noticia y era muy buenas.

-eso sí, ningún país que no sean de los que están participando actualmente, no intervendrán a favor de nadie, podemos apoyar con armamento y nada más-diría el adulto cerrando su ojos.

-no importa, mientras esas organizaciones estén alejadas de este conflicto todo estará bien-diría Mustafá con calma ante lo referido por Lizuka.

-pero aún así-dijo la eight Head de Japón haciendo que los demás miraran a la chica del lunar-las Head pueden participar en el conflicto-

Eso dejó a varios de estos con miedo, sabían que enfrentarse a Mía era un suicidio, además no se sabía cuál de todas la Head exceptuando a Asuka y por Joan a Francine evitarían un problema con alguna representante.

-estamos jodidos-dijo el castaño con algo de molestia y pasándose la mano en su cabello-Mahakali, Seon-Yeon y Támara podrían intervenir a favor de los anglosajónes-

-tal vez, pero Francine y Asuka podrían ayudarnos, ¿verdad?-Devante diría y la japonesa bajo un poco su mirada con algo de pena.

-yo…no ayudaré a nadie-eso dejó sorprendió a los muchachos-no quiero atacar a mi amiga que está en el otro bando y tampoco a ustedes-

-espera un momento ahí, ¿Qué tiene que ver que tengas amistades en ambos lados y no ayudarnos en esto?-dijo Ramón con algo de molestia.

-si te dijeran que ayudaras a tus amigos aún que estén haciendo el mal contra otros ¿lo harías?-

-¡si es por el bien de la humanidad lo haría!-le exclamaría sorprendiendo más a la japonesa la cual no podía entenderle para nada-compréndelo, si perdemos, todo empeorará-

La chica bajo su mirada un poco ante lo dicho por Ramón, analizar las cosas que este le había dicho momentos atrás, pues era algo que debía entender ahora.

-déjala Ramón, nosotros mismo nos encargaremos de ellos de alguna u otra forma-dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño más mental izado y más calmado a pesar de la noticia de hace un rato que le había dejaos en shock.

-estás bromeando, nisiquiera con la ayuda de Francine quien es la más fuerte de las heads podríamos ganar-le replicaría Armando molesto.

-conociéndola dudo mucho que también nos ayude, ¿estoy en lo cierto Asuka?-dijo Joan y la japonesa no diría nada algo que molestaría sin dudas a Ramón.

-genial, esas heads son unas buenas para nada, se supone que su trabajo es mantener la paz mundial y solo están perdiendo su tiempo en política-dijo el hondureño mientras se iba de la escena y el castaño comprendía su enojo también, pero sabía que no debía perder la calma.

-al menos llévanos hacia España, necesito hablar algo muy importante con el Rey-dijo el muchacho mientras quedaba algo extrañada la japonesa.

-por qué el rey y no con el presidente-dijo Asuka.

-el presidente quiere liderar un movimiento armado en contra de la monarquia, quieren convertir de España un mundo cien por ciento capitalista, queremos evitar eso-los presentes quedaron algo extrañados ante lo que Joan dijo

-¿bromeas verdad?, las monarquia en hizo que el país entrará en guerra civil-Ramón le diría aún molesto por lo de Asuka.

-quien que el país más fuerte de nuestra alianza hispana se desmorone en mil pedazos y perdamos esto más pronto -el hondureño no respondió ante lo dicho por Joan-levantar a una población insatisfecha es algo crucial en las guerras, lo más probable es que lo primero en hacer esto serían los catalanes que se quieren idependizar-

-¿entonces dices que van a silenciar a los catalanes?, eso es de locos bóludo-dijo el argentino-es más soy consciente de que ellos ya no se consideran españoles-

-yo nunca me he considerado Azteca, siempre lo he dicho, soy un novohispano, la creación del entre cruzamiento por un español y un nativo de mis tierras-Ramón casi reía ante lo mencionado por el muchacho, si era cierto lo que él decía ya que aveces los hermanos antes tenía ligeras discusiones con su hermana sobre el tema.

-ahora que las cosas se han calmado mandare a llamar un transporte para que los puedan llevar a España lo más pronto posible-el teniente le diría los muchachos.

En eso todos incluyendo a Asuka subirían al avión, algo que dejó muy irritado a Ramón al mirarla en el transporte, la japonesa se sentía lo más lejos posible del hondureño y esta debido a que no se llevaba con la mayoría de los latinos en sí, Joan decidió hacerle compañía para no dejarla sola durante el viaje.

-espero que Esperanza este bien-dijo el castaño preocupado.

-sabes que ella es una chica muy temible, no será derrotada tan fácilmente-dijo con calma Armando mientras recordaban estos los momentos que pasaron juntos con algunos de sus amigos y también los que cayeron en batalla hace poco.

-todo ser invencible puede ser acabado, solo hay que encontrarles un punto débil y caerán-dijo con calma y de manera filosófica Ramón.

-sueñas bastante igual mi padre Ramón-dijo el Joan recordando al hombre.

-si c-iba a decir el hondureño y Asuka se tiraría encima de Joan de inmediato y esta exclamaría.

-¡cuidado!-el avión empezó a temblar ya que fue atacado como en Irlanda.

-¡oh no, no denuedo!-dijo Armando enojado y este lanzaría con su habilidad de talento un sistema trophy el cual empezó alanzar cohetes hacia los múltiples ataque que se aproximaban a este para derrumbarlo.

-haremos un aterrizaje de emergencia-Lizuka dijo quien estaba con el piloto el cual había muerto hace un rato junto la explosión y este empezó a controlar de manera automática el avión privado de Japón.

-ya viste, no le importa el país el cual este viniendo, destruirán al ser más inocente que halla-dijo Ramón con calma mientras que Asuka se levantaba ante ello y sabía que el hondureño tenía razón de lo que estaba hablando.

En eso el avión empezó a colisionar de manera más brusca y de echo el interior del avión estaba volviéndose un gran desastre con las partes del lugar siendo destruidas y entre otras cosas más y Joan abrazo completamente a la japonesa par evitar que le sucediera algo, ya que si esta moría le culparían de que estos la mataron o algo o por el estilo.

Cuando el desorden se detuvo Joan se levantaría con aturdimiento y este miro a sus alrededores para ver que sus amigos también estaban en el mismo estado, bien físicamente hablando pero aturdidos.

-Asuka-dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo la cual están se miraba en un mejor estado que los demas-¿no te lastimaste verdad?-

-n…no gracias a ti estoy bien-dijo mientras era ayudada a levantarse del suelo por Joan.

-teniente lizuka ¿está bien?-dijo Armando y este escucho algunos quejidos.

Este abrió la puerta quedando muy sorprendido de la que estaba viendo, lizuka quien estaba de piloto y el cadaver del antiguo capitán de la nave, el teniente coronel había perdido una extremidad, hablando específicamente del brazo.

-detendré su desangro, tomará muy poco tiempo, Devante necesito que vengas-el africano hizo caso y este al ver el estado de Lizuka no preguntaría al saber que sucedía ya ahora y estos dos ante derivan la herida del coronel japonés.

En eso los chicos escucharían como algo rebotaba adentro del avión y estos vieron granadas de fragmentación dentro de la nave la cuales ya no tenían su seguro.

-¡nos encontraron!-Mustafá diría mientras todos se tiraban al suelo evitando las explosiones de las granadas y Joan empezó a oler algo familiar.

-la gasolina del avión está saliéndose, este lugar se quemara en unos minutos-el mexicano diría a los demás y en eso Devante como Armando ya tenían a lizuka bien atendido peor el hombre estaba en muy mal estado.

-si salimos así como estamos de seguro nos van a matar-dijo Asuka con calma.

-es mejor que no arriesgarnos, el que no arriesga no gana nada, Asuka, yo sal-Ramón no terminó su frase ya que varios disparos se hicieron presentes y en unos minutos se escucharía silencio hasta que escucharon un lenguaje que no era inglés.

-príncipe Mustafá está bien-dijo un soldado de Irán llegando con varias tropas.

-si, es bueno tenerlos aquí-dijo el príncipe saliendo con los demás chicos y los japoneses-¿Cómo es que están hasta aquí?-

-la eight Head de la India, Mahakali nos dio permiso de entrar a la India-dijo uno de los soldados y eso se escuchó como una buena referencia.

-nos dirigíamos hacia Afganistán hace un rato, pero vimos la explosión y sabíamos que podría no ser nada bueno al ver que era un avión del sol naciente-

-aún así estamos muy felices de tenerlos aquí-Mustafá diria y esta vez se puso serio para decirles a sus tropas-quiero que nos llevan a España ya, tenemos un asunto urgente que atender-

Los soldado estaban algo confundido a ante ello y Joan les diría después a los soldados-es de gran importancia para esta guerra-

-muy bien, los llevaremos inmediato, en Afganistán los llevaran hacia España-

Estos asintieron, a pesar de que terminó en desaste lograron salir ilesos de esta cosa.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**otra vez me disculpo con lo del internet esto ya se vuelve costumbre por desgracia.**

**Es momento de responder los reviews de mis queridos lectores a los cuales les debo mucho.**

**Ninja Britten 11:**** el final aqui fue similar pero con algunas diferencias en casos de lo que viene siendo una ayuda mas, espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 44 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**RinMakoto: los anglos son listos y calculadores, siempre tienen en la cabeza algo que puede suceder, ****espero que halles disfrutado el capítulo 44 y te encuentres bien nakama.**

**Le mando un abrazo y un gran saludo a RinMakoto, Ninja Britten 11 y también a todos los que han leído el fic hasta ahora y si este es tu primer capítulo, bienvenido, que dios los bendiga, si son ateos, no importa con mi abrazo y saludo es suficiente y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo.**

**Esto fue todo, no olviden leer, visitar o dejar su review eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y subir episodios o nuevos fanfic de esta serie u otras, también añadir esta historia a favoritos para no perderse más contenido.**

**¡YO SOY EL REDENTOR 777! y nos vemos al próximo capítulo y recuerden…**

**Esto solo es un fanfic, nada de esto sucederá en el anime o juego.**

**Fin.**


End file.
